


To Save a Life

by MrsDee26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 160
Words: 205,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDee26/pseuds/MrsDee26
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't want to become a death eater so he sends an Owl to the only person he can think of that may be willing to save him. Hermione Granger gets a letter asking for help, Little did she know she would do more than save him, She would find herself. Hermione and her friends, with a new friendship with Draco Malfoy, will it all go wrong or will it feel right?
Relationships: Blaise Zabini - Relationship, Draco Malfoy - Relationship, Ginny Weasley - Relationship, Harry Potter - Relationship, Hermione Granger - Relationship, Luna Lovegood - Relationship, Ron Weasley - Relationship, daphne greengrass - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**I hope your pleased with yourself. We could of all been killed - or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed - Hermione Granger**

**I don’t own the rights to the characters, some of the plot and wording in the fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling, but I will be adding my own changes! Most spells are from the books, but some made by me when I can’t find the answer, if you know it, please let me know!  
Thank you for reading… now onto the story. **

Hermione Granger sat on the bed, surrounded by books, quills, and clothes, contemplating whether it was worth putting it all into the wardrobe, she knew she would be here for the next two weeks but was it worth unpacking her trunk completely? Hermione was staying at 12 Grimmauld place, also known as the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix. The OFTP was founded by Dumbledore during the 1st wizarding war, to allow fighters a safe place to hide and plan. Voldemort had been causing Chaos, death, and destruction for several years now, taking the lives of her best friend’s parents, lily and James Potter, leaving Harry an orphan with a lightning bolt scar on his head after attempting to kill him as a baby. Hermione sat there lost in her thoughts when she heard an owl pecking at her window, it was a snowy white owl named Hedwig that belonged to Harry, her closest friend, practically her brother in every sense of the word, since they were both only children, they tended to cling to each other in the familiar way. “Hello Hedwig” said Hermione as she opened the window to allow the owl inside, Hedwig perched on the chair while she untied the letter from his leg, ‘Hermione’ she noticed was written outside the parchment in Harry’s messy scrawl. 

“I’ve just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what’s going on and when I’m getting out of here. Help me mione” wrote Harry. 

Hermione abruptly left her room and ran down the stairs, ignoring the portrait of Sirius’ mother, yelling profanities at her and her blood status. A muggle born in the Noble house of Black, the largest pureblood family, extending to other names and new generations, how ironic. A quick spell from Remus Lupin as he entered the house was enough to draw the curtains around her to shut her up. She had no idea that Ron Weasley and Sirius Black had also received the same letter as she threw the door to the kitchen open, finding Sirius eating breakfast, Hermione asked loudly “What are we doing to get Harry out of that house?” she looked them both squarely in the eyes as Remus sat down next to his best friend, refusing to look away or back down, she needed to help harry and would do it alone, if the situation arose. Sirius looked quite shocked at her demeanor, he had never been spoken to like this by Hermione except for when they all believed him to be a murderer after escaping Azkaban, the wizard prison, even Remus looked a bit taken back by the change in Hermione. “We have people getting ready to be on the way now Hermione, Harry will be here as soon as its possible” replied Sirius, gesturing to the seat across from him “Now have some breakfast and wait” he finished. Hermione took a seat and a cup of tea, “I’m sorry Sirius and Remus for the way I spoke, I just hate Harry sitting in that house after what has been through, we all know his Aunt and Uncle won’t be of any help to his mental state, I bet he hasn’t even had chocolate after facing Dementors” said Hermione. 

She hated Harry’s Aunt and Uncle, the way they treated him since he arrived on their doorstep has been despicable, the worst type of Human’s she knew, which was saying a lot considering she also grew up in the muggle world. “Actually, he probably has considering we have all been sending him packages since he returned, mine included A LOT of chocolate” said Ron as he entered the room taking a seat beside Hermione. “Oh Ronald, you’ll rot his teeth” laughed Hermione. Her packages had included a lot of fruit snacks, muesli bars and juice boxes, all sugar free thanks to her parents being dentists. Hermione had explained the situation to her parents, Christopher and Mary, her mother had promptly grabbed her car keys and dragged Hermione to the supermarket, buying supplies to be sent by Owl to Harry. Hermione was thankful her parents were understanding and helped as much as they could without fully understanding her ‘other world’ as they referenced it. Hermione spent the rest of the day cleaning the house with the Weasley’s, trying to make it fit for human habitation since it had been left empty after the death of Mrs. Black, until Sirius came here to hide from the ministry. She was jittery, kept trying to keep herself from pacing as she watched wizards and witches assemble in the main room during a cleaning break, Harry’s Guard were planning a course of action to grab her best friend. Hermione recognized a few people, but some she also didn’t know. She sat on the stairs to watch them prepare. Sirius smiled at her as he sat on the stair beside her, “That’s Mad-Eye, the real one” laughed Sirius “Remus, Tonks and Kingsley as you know, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones “ said Sirius, pointing out the various witches and Wizards that Hermione had caught glances of before when heading into a meeting but not actually knowing. 

It always felt good to place a name to the face, especially for someone like Hermione, Facts were life. “Is this many people really necessary?” wondered Hermione, looking into Sirius’ face, “Yes, we don’t know why the dementor attacked, it could be Voldemort trying to get Harry out into the open, he knows the rough location but not the actual address and his protected, hence why he should have been inside” said Sirius, growling at the end. It was plain to see he was angry at his godson for not listening to their constant warning to stay indoors where he was safe, unhappy but safe. Finally, they were all grabbing their brooms, ready to leave. Sirius stood up and shook hands with Remus as he put on his travelling cloak, “Safe Flight, wish I were coming” said Sirius, “we will be back soon with Harry, YOU stay indoors too” replied Remus laughing lightly, patting Sirius on the back. They all waved goodbye to Hermione and Sirius as they departed out the front door, “come on, we need to clean his room up” said Sirius, offering his hand to Hermione, she graciously accepted as she stood, dusted off her jeans and followed Sirius upstairs. “Sirius, can I ask you a personal question? Feel free not to answer if I’m prying” asked Hermione, Sirius nodded at her to continue, “What was it like growing up here?” she asked as she continued to fire spells at the many cobwebs left in each space of the room.

Sirius was quiet for so long, she assumed he wasn’t going to answer until he took a deep breath while fixing the bed with a Scourgify. “It was lonely, I had my brother Regulus but we were polar opposites, he followed my parents every wishes, loved the ‘Dark Lord’ and was a Slytherin to the bone” remarked Sirius in a defeated tone “My parents perfect child, I was a Gryffindor, hated the whole ideal of a pureblood world, obsessed with motorcycles and muggle technology, I’m no Arthur though” laughed Sirius causing Hermione to smile, “but my parents hated it so I was mostly ignored, I stayed in my room a lot, whenever I left though, I had to listen to snide comments from them, I hate being back here, stuck in this house but it’s better than running” said Sirius with a faraway look in his eyes. “I’m sorry” said Hermione with sympathy in her golden-brown eyes. “I wouldn’t take my childhood away for a second, it made me who I am today and that brought me James, Remus, Lily and now Harry” said Sirius, cracking a genuine smile, it didn’t reach his eyes though as they glossed over at the mention of Harry’s parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live - Albus Dumbledore**

“Hermione, Sirius, Dinner is ready” said Ginny Weasley from the doorway. “Mum sent me to let you know, would you like me to bring a plate up, so you can continue?” she asked, Sirius shook his head “We will be down in a minute, almost finished, Thankyou Ginny” replied Sirius. Smiling as she walked away, Hermione watched Ginny head downstairs before turning to aim a couple more spells at the room, finally ready for Harry’s arrival. Dinner was a quiet and tense affair despite the talking between the Weasley’s and the twin’s constant jokes, all awaiting any sound to show that harry and his guard had returned. Hermione was barely through her dessert of treacle tart when she heard the click on the door’s several locks, before anyone else had time to register the sound, she was already out of her seat and running towards the front door, Just as she reached it, her best friend come into sight, before he even had time to smile, Hermione had launched herself at him, with a tight bear hug, she let go far enough to punch him in the arm, “You complete idiot Harry James Potter, attacked by Dementors, Seriously? You were TOLD to stay inside! You were safest inside, you pompous arse, making me worry, I can’t have this mop of curls go grey because of you, it would take me forever to dye it” said Hermione, with a firm tone and a stern look on her face, lips almost in a straight line with disapproval. 

“Hello to you too and ouch, did you have to hit me so hard?” replied Harry as he laughed. Hermione couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Welcome back” she said to everyone else as they walked past them and headed into the kitchen for some of Mrs. Weasley’s amazing cooking. “Hungry harry?” said Ron from behind them, “Starving, but where are we?” asked Harry, staring at his best friends. “The order of phoenix headquarters, Sirius’ childhood home” replied Hermione “Dumbledore founded it back in the first wizarding war” she finished. Harry nodded and pulled Ron into a manly hug before following him down the hall into the kitchen. Harry moved out Ron’s way as he sat down and headed to his godfather pulling Sirius into a hug, “Harry-” started Sirius before being interrupted, “I know, I know, Hermione has already scolded me” said Harry quickly, stopping Sirius in his tracks, “I bet she did, I’m surprised I didn’t hear her yelling” said Sirius as he smiled at Hermione, “I would of, if I wasn’t thinking about how I would have to listen to your mother’s voice over my own” laughed Hermione, continuing to eat her dessert with a smile. 

It didn’t take long for most of the Order to finish dinner, thank Mrs. Weasley and head off into different directions. Shortly after, it was just Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys at the table. “Well?” asked Harry, facing Sirius, Remus and his best friends, “Err, well what?” asked Ron confused. “Voldemort “asked Harry furiously “What’s happening? What’s he up too? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?” finished Harry as he leant forward on the table. “His been quiet Harry, he doesn’t want to draw to much attention to himself and his return while the daily Prophet is still making you and Dumbledore out to be lying, it’s the perfect excuse to carry out his plans quietly” said Sirius, leaning forward on his elbows, facing his godson. “What plan?” asked Harry, “He wants-” started Sirius before being interrupted, “That’s enough! you’re much to young” said Molly Weasley Sternly looking down at Harry. “He has a right to know” said Sirius with a glare. “we’ve been asking for a month and got nothing, how come harry gets his questions answered?” asked Fred, looking at Sirius, “It’s not my fault you haven’t been told boys, that’s your parents decision, Harry on the other hand-“ trailed off Sirius as he waved towards himself than Harry. “It’s not down to you to decide what’s right for Harry” interrupted Mrs. Weasley sharply, glaring at Sirius. “Dumbledore said not to tell him more than he needs to know” finished Mrs. Weasley. “I haven’t told him anything, let alone more than he needs to know but as he was the one who seen Voldemort return, he has more right than most to-“ said Sirius but he was quickly interrupted again, “He’s not a member of the order” Said Mrs. Weasley snapping at him. 

“his only fifteen and-“ finished Mrs. Weasley but she was interrupted. “and his dealt with as much, if not more than the rest of the order” said Sirius, finally interrupting Mrs. Weasley, “No one is saying he hasn’t but his still a child” said Mrs. Weasley from her end of the kitchen, hands on her hips. “his not a child” said Sirius, glaring Daggers at the short redheaded woman. “His not an adult either, he ISNT James” said Mrs. Weasley, face becoming flushed from the argument, “Thank you for pointing that out Molly, Azkaban must have addled by brain” said Sirius sarcastically. “Molly, Harry hasn’t had anything answered and taking his past & future into account, Harry is mature enough to decide for himself and needs some information to gain the full story, not a mumbled version from unreliable sources” said Remus, trying to calm down the argument as he looked at the kids, who had the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry Mrs. Weasley” said Harry lowering his gaze to stare at the table, “I want to know what’s happening” he finished as he raised his eyes to Sirius and Remus.

Mrs. Weasley sighed before turning to her children, “All of you, up to bed now! That includes you Hermione” she snapped, turning to face them each. “how come we can’t know? We are of age; we want to join” chorused the twins together. “Absolutely not” said Molly, “They are of age love” said Arthur quietly, “they are still in school but Fine” said Molly in resignation, “Hermione, Ron and Ginny, BED, NOW” half-yelled Mrs. Weasley as she pointed at the kitchen door. “I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I’m not technically your child, and tend to follow Harry into everything his thrown into. This information could come in handy for our survival of the school year, after all, Voldemort does seem to always find a way to get to us” said Hermione as she looked at Mrs. Weasley. “Not my child, now ive heard it all. I just happen to look after you and treat you as my own. I see’ replied Mrs. Weasley from her spot in the kitchen. “I mean no disrespect but pointing out the technicality of it all” replied Hermione, now feeling like absolute crap from her comment. “Harry will tell me anyways, won’t you?” asked Ron as he looked at his best friend. Harry looked at the table before nodding, “Of course” said harry quietly. “Fine, Ginny, BED” said Molly sharply looking at her daughter, daring her to argue but Ginny had none so she got up and stomped her way up the stairs, annoyed at being left out. Molly followed her to assure she had gone to her room that she shared with Hermione. “well, what’s his plan?” asked Harry, looking straight at Sirius. “His trying to build up his army again, he had quite the following and his attempting find a weapon, something he didn’t have last time” said Sirius looking at harry, “what’s the weapon? “questioned Harry. “we don’t know” said Remus, “we are trying our hardest to find out” he finished. An hour later, after strategizing more, they all headed to bed, to rest up for a day of more cleaning. 

The next morning at 6am, found Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea, toast and books in front of her, “What are you doing?’ asked Harry, making her jump and spill her tea, she didn’t hear him come in, “I’ve been researching, They simply can’t expel you, it was self-defense, we can do magic in front of muggles, if it is saving the life of one, I’ve been pouring over old cases all morning, the black library is amazingly helpful, especially if you like dark magic books” said Hermione with a shudder. “You’re amazing mione, really, thank you. I will owe you, if I’m allow back” said Harry, kissing her on the cheek as she lowered her head to keep pouring over the information. Harry made himself some breakfast, just as Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen. “Good morning Mrs. Weasley” chorused Hermione and Harry together. “Can I get you something?” asked Harry as he was cutting bread for toast. “Thank you harry but allow me to make your breakfast, have a seat” she replied. “I’m fine Mrs. Weasley, ill finish cutting this up” replied harry while bringing her a cup of tea and continuing cutting the bread. Mrs. Weasley smiled gratefully at him. “I wish my children studied as hard as you Hermione, of course my Percy- “ to which she stopped dead with a sniffle.


	3. Chapter 3

**You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant … but scary - Ron Weasley**

Percy had turned his back on his family, which involved a huge argument about how his parents aren’t right by following Dumbledore and the order, it got quite heated with Mr Weasley, which resulted in Percy moving out of the family home. It was still hitting Molly hard, harder than the rest. “Oh, I just like reading and research, it’s my quidditch” replied Hermione, patting Mrs. Weasleys hand. “bloody nuts” they heard a mutter from the door as Ron entered, yawning, and looking half asleep. “Language Ronald. You could take a note from Hermione’s book” admonished Mrs. Weasley. “I always do” laughed Ron, while Hermione and Harry giggled quietly, Mrs. Weasley couldn’t quite keep the smile off her face. 

A few days later Hermione, Harry and the Weasley kids found themselves cleaning the drawing-room, after completing several other rooms on the bottom landing. Hermione looked around before setting her gaze on the far wall, with a large family tree magically painted there, “Hey Harry, Come look at this” said Hermione, “Sirius isn’t on here” replied Harry as he searched the tree. “No, I’m not anymore, I used to be” said Sirius from the doorway as he pointed out the black spot with his name underneath it, “what happened?” asked Ron curiously as he joined them, “My darling mother blasted me off after I ran away to your father’s Harry, the Potter’s always allowed me over, they sort of adopted me as a second son, I guess I was as close as possible, when I turned 17 I got a place of my own after my uncle died and left me a decent sum of galleons, its why uncle Alphard isn’t on here either, his this black spot” said Sirius, pointing to where his Uncle used to be. “but why did you leave?” asked Harry, continuing to look at the tree, “because as I said before to Hermione, I hated the lot of them and their pureblood ideals. No one decent was kept on the tree, I see Tonks isn’t on here either” said Sirius, pointing to Andromeda, next to Narcissa and Bellatrix. “You’re related to Malfoy? No way” said Harry, “Most pureblood families are related Harry, your choice is limited if you’re a blood-maniac” stated Hermione as she turned to continue with the cleaning, throwing away a lot of items, a magical music box, a locket no one could open and robes in all conditions. Harry looked on as Kreacher the house elf continued to ‘save’ items from the trash, darting back and forth from his hidey-hole. 

On the last days of Holidays, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny. “It’s odd, we haven’t received our booklist yet” said Hermione, raising her eyebrow, “I didn’t notice until you mentioned it mione, it is extremely late, we go back tomorrow” replied Ginny, standing up to look out of the kitchen window, hoping to spot some owls heading this way, but the sky was clear, not even a cloud in sight. “How are things with Harry?” asked Hermione, “There isn’t anything, he has been a little preoccupied with you know who, the trial and Sirius” said Ginny with a frown, “he hasn’t asked you to be his girlfriend yet?” replied Hermione, “no, why?” questioned Ginny, blushing slightly. “I’ve just noticed some things, that’s all” said Hermione as she sat sipping her tea, trying to ignore Ginny’s excited jumpiness. “Always the observant one” interrupted Ginny but Hermione continued “the brushing of the hands, sitting next to you, the smiles across the room” she said, making Ginny blush harder, face almost as red as her hair. “he kissed me at the end of last year, He was sitting in the common room after a nightmare when I woke up, we were talking and next thing I know, I’m holding his hand in comfort and he kissed me, nothing since, I don’t know what to do” explained Ginny as she lowered her head onto the table, “Just give him time, it’s been a huge week for him Gin” replied Hermione, watching her female best friend. “I know” replied Ginny, standing up to refill their tea’s. “Anything between you and Ron?” questioned Ginny as she was focusing on the tea. “No, he is my best friend, no romantic feelings” replied Hermione with a frown. “yeah from you” said Ginny. Hermione didn’t ponder on this long, she didn’t want to believe Ron liked her in that way, it would make it awkward and uncomfortable. 20 minutes later, the kitchen door opened, Sirius, Lupin, Ron, and Harry entered, all yawning and looking half asleep. Hermione walked into the kitchen and started breaking eggs into a pan for the boys as Ginny handed them tea. Breakfast slowly pilling up on plates as everyone would be waking soon too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yer a wizard Harry**

Later that day, Hermione was laying in the room reading, when she heard an Owl tapping its beak against the window, staring curiously at the Owl, it was one she had never seen before. Hermione took herself to the window to open it. The largest black and grey eagle owl she had ever seen, perched itself on the chair and held its leg out for her to remove the letter. In beautiful cursive writing was her last name, “Granger” curiously Hermione gently removed the green wax seal and started reading.

_Granger.  
I need to apologize for years of being a right royal git, I had to keep up an appearance and eventually, it become second nature to me, I do not enjoy my behaviour but it’s vital to my survival, in both school and my family. You did not deserve my behavior at all. I was rude, conceited, deplorable and do not deserve your forgiveness but it would be with great gratitude if it were applied to me.   
Secondly, I do need your help. You have no idea how hard it is for me to write needing your help, not due to your blood status but because of who I am, but I don’t believe anyone else can help me, it’s vital for both of our safety if it’s done in secret and this letter is burnt after being read.   
As you are well aware, Voldemort has risen again, my father IS one of his followers, my mother, not so much, she just follows her husband out of duty more than love, but she has warned me that I will start being trained in the art of death eater, I do not wish to be one and I believe you could be beneficial in helping me save my own life. _

_I have followed my family’s ideals and expectations, but it is starting to drain on my soul and heart, I want to save my heart from becoming a block of ice in my chest, as my father’s is. I am not sure what to do or where to start, if you could please help me, meet me in the unused classroom on the 7th floor, at 8pm on the 2nd of September, if you wish to bring a friend for reassurance, I will understand and not object and if you do not show, know that I understand and am far from angry as possible, just please make sure you and I can both trust this friend, as my life and now yours would be in danger as previously stated. I am sorry for bringing you into this, but I have no choice, It’s the only option as my mother cannot save herself, let alone me. I am rambling now as I don’t know what to do, please._  
Yours’s hopefully and thankfully.  
Draco L Malfoy. 

Hermione stared at the letter in shock, did Draco Malfoy, enemy number 2, really write to ask for her help? and confirm his father’s association with death eaters? Hermione didn’t realize how long she sat there looking at the letter until there was a knock on her door, standing up and opening it, to reveal Sirius. “You haven’t been downstairs- are you okay?” started Sirius but he stopped abruptly noticing the look on her face. Hermione moved to the side and allowed Sirius to sit down in the chair, facing her as she paced with the letter in her hand, “Is there a spell so no one and nothing can overhear us?” she asked, finally turning to look at Sirius, as he waved his wand and non-verbally cast a spell, “all clear Hermione, what’s wrong?” asked Sirius now sounding worried. A sound that didn’t suit the youthful man. Hermione paced a bit more, pondering what to do, Draco said she could trust a friend, Sirius was a friend, wasn’t he? Despite being more like an Uncle, plus he was also related to Malfoy and could possibly help more as he knows Narcissa? But could he be silent about Lucius’s other activities? She stood there fighting with herself mentally. “I need you to promise, this doesn’t leave this room, ever” demanded Hermione in a soft tone. “I promise” said Sirius. Hermione handed him the letter and watched as his facial expression changed many ways in different expressions, until he finally finished reading. “What are you going to do? Do you believe his sincere?” asked Sirius, “My brain is saying no, logically he is everything he stated and more, but my heart is telling me to help him, I couldn’t stand if he was forced into a life he doesn’t want, if I could have found a way to save him” replied Hermione, sitting on the edge of her bed, facing Sirius, with a lost and confused look on her face. 

“I know my cousin, I was quite close to Narcissa, she never believed the family ideal’s, she did not even want to marry Lucius, she was quite scared of him in school, I constantly found her hiding under my bed in the common room” said Sirius with a look of pondering on his face. “She did marry him though” replied Hermione, “Yes, I left, no one was around to save her, one of my biggest regrets” stated Sirius sadly, “I didn’t save my cousin, I only thought of getting away from the family, I didn’t spare her a second thought. I should of” finished Sirius. “You can’t blame yourself, she could of ran away to you, when she was of age” replied Hermione. “she could have done many things, a lot of people could of, but will you help her son?” asked Sirius, turning the conversations back to the topic at hand. Hermione stood there thinking for quite a while, she sighed “I don’t have a friend who would believe or trust him enough to accompany me” stated Hermione. “I am positive Harry would, we could speak to him together Hermione. You know he would not 100% agree but he would keep his mouth shut and would help, especially you” replied Sirius. “I think harry would be best too, but he will blow up and how do I ask him to keep this from Ron? We are all just as close, but his temper is too much, Malfoy would say one thing wrong and Ron would blow up, it could be dangerous” she said. “You don’t put enough faith in him Hermione, it now involves you, he would never do anything to put you in danger, Draco Malfoy, probably but not now that your implicated, just try Harry first, Shall I go get him? Or we can ask Lupin’s advice?” said Sirius. “Lupin would be good as his logical too but that’s a lot of people in on one secret Sirius, do you mind getting Harry? I can’t go near everyone like this. Please” replied Hermione.

20 Minutes later, Sirius knocked on Hermione’s door, awaiting her to unlock it, accompanied by Harry, within seconds Hermione had the door unlocked and moved out of the way quickly, to allow the guys to enter. Harry looked very confused about all the secrecy. Hermione continued to pace, “Hermione, your making me dizzy, are you okay?” asked Harry, concern laced his voice from his spot on the bed as Sirius sat in the same chair, he had been in. “Harry, I need to tell you something, that you’re not going to like, but your secrecy is important, a matter of life and death, you can’t even tell Ron” rushed out Hermione, “I Promise, I won’t even tell Ron” replied Harry. Sirius handed his godson the letter and watched his face change as he read it. Sirius and Hermione both unsure how Harry would react, he would either yell or plan, either way, his reaction was taking a bit too long. Harry took some calming breaths before looking at Hermione, “We need to help him” stated Harry with sincerity, shocking the occupants of the room. “what?” asked Hermione, “We. Need. To. Help. Him” said Harry slowly as if he was speaking to a child. “You do know we are talking about Draco Malfoy, right?” questioned Hermione, “I gathered by the mention of his parents and signature Hermione” said Harry with a small laugh. “Either way, someone needs help, who are we to say no? especially if we can somehow help, between the 3 of us, we should be able to make a plan” stated Harry as he looked at the letter again. 

“hey, there is 4 of us, thank you very much” said Sirius with a grin. “Yeah, 4 of us, all smart people” replied Harry, grinning at his godfather. “Thank you Harry. I wasn’t sure what to expect, I thought you would tell me I’m nuts” said Hermione, “Oh you are, but it’s part of why your my best friend, you see the good in the world still, if you believe we can and should, I am behind you, all the way but seriously, if that git does anything to hurt you, ill curse him into the next century, his grandchildren would still be feeling the sting of my curse, just letting you know” replied Harry. Hermione laughed before launching herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and thanking him repeatedly. Harry just laughed while Sirius smiled at the best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution - Albus Dumbledore**

It wasn’t long after, the 3 occupants left the room and headed into the kitchen to join everyone else for Lunch. Ron kept throwing them quizzical glances. “What’s going on Harry” asked Ron, “Hermione just needed my help with something.” replied Harry, “What is it?” questioned Ron, “I’m sorry mate, but she will tell you when she is ready” stated Harry, putting his sandwich in his mouth to avoid any more questions, while Hermione spoke to Ginny and Tonks, avoiding Ron at all costs. She found it extremely hard to lie, well not technically lie, but not tell her best friend something. “Everything okay?” Lupin asked Sirius, “No, but it’s being sorted” replied Sirius before following Harry’s actions. Lunch passed in relative quiet until the peaking of several owl’s at the window informed the tenants of their arrival. Molly stood up to allow the 6 owl’s entrance as they flew to the addressed occupants, dropping letters in their laps. Hermione turned hers over to see the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back, ripping open her envelope, she pulled out her booklist and noticed her envelope was heavy, turning it upside, she watched as a shiny Gryffindor prefects badge fell onto the table, with a squeal of joy, everyone looked up as she said, “Oh my, I’m prefect”. “we heard” chorused the twins rubbing their eyes in a teasing way. Ron also held a badge in his hand, “Oh look” “little ronnikins” “is prefect too” said the twins, finishing each other’s sentence. **(I always struggle to write them so stick with me)**

“Oh, my little Ronnie, that’s everyone in the family” said Mrs. Weasley, “what are we?” “next door neighbors?” said the twins, “Oh hush, you know what I meant boys” said Mrs. Weasley as she continued to strangle Ron in a hug “Oh, wait until your father hears, we will have to have a celebration dinner” said Mrs. Weasley. “Congratulations Harry and Ron” chorused the room. Mrs. Weasley collected all their booklists together, “I will go get these today, so they are ready for tomorrow, you lot might want to start packing” she said as she walked out of the room. Hermione had packed already and headed to the library to find a spell to help her conceal the contents of the letter from Malfoy as she didn’t intend to destroy it, despite being asked, after an hour of searching, she couldn’t find what she was looking for, so instead headed downstairs to find Lupin. Hermione found him in the sitting room, with a book. “Excuse me Remus, I was wondering if I can ask you something?” asked Hermione, sitting down across from the wizard, “Oh course Hermione” replied Lupin. “I was wondering if there is a spell to conceal a letters content?” she asked, Lupin looked wary for a moment before replying, “Yes there is, I used it quite a bit to hide my homework from Sirius and James, its ‘Hideous Contentous’, a spell of my own creation, it only works on parchment, it won’t hide an item” replied Lupin. “thank you so much” said Hermione as she stood to leave, but Lupin wasn’t finished, “I don’t know what you’re doing Hermione, just please be careful” he said before returning to his book, Hermione nodded as she continued walking. 

Everyone arrived for the small celebratory dinner, Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Sirius and the Weasley’s. Everyone splits off into small groups to chat, Hermione found herself standing with Tonks and Ginny. “Congratulations Hermione’ said Tonks, “Thankyou” she replied, “I was never prefect myself, my head of house said I lacked certain qualities” laughed Tonks, “Like what?” asked Ginny, “like the ability to behave myself” laughed tonks, followed by Ginny and Hermione. “What about you Sirius?” asked Ginny, Sirius was standing next to Harry and Lupin. “No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Remus was the good boy, he got the badge” said Sirius, letting out his bark like laugh. “I believe Dumbledore believe I could exercise some control over my best friends” said Lupin “I need scarcely say that I failed dismally” finished Lupin with a laugh. Lupin’s comment was answered with laughter by Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Kingsley. Mad-eye moody walked up to Harry, “Mind if we have a quite word Potter?” he asked, “Sure” replied Harry looking a bit uneasy. They didn’t move far, just to a quieter spot when Mad-eye produced a photograph out of his pocket, there in front of everyone, stood Harry’s parents, with Lupin and Sirius on flanking his parents, with Peter Pettigrew. “original order of the phoenix” stated Mad-eye. “what you got there moody?” asked Sirius as Harry handed him back the photograph as he made a hasty escape. He couldn’t understand why people kept thinking he needed to see and hear every story they have of his parents, it was lovely, but didn’t they know it hurt?.

Hermione noticed the look on Harry’s face and slowly made her way over to him, “Are you okay?” she asked softly, “Yeah, I’m fine mione, congratulations” said Harry, wrapping her into a hug, “Thankyou” she said hugging him tighter. She watched as Harry slowly slipped outside of the room, she sighed before making sure no one was paying attention, before following Harry as he walked up to the 2nd story towards his bedroom before stopping in the middle of the hall, “Harry!” Hermione whispered, “What are you doing?” she questioned. “Someone is sobbing” whispered Harry, pointing at the drawing room, straight ahead of where they were standing. They slowly made their way into the room, to find Molly sobbing over the body of Ginny. Harry and Hermione both froze, before Hermione realized, Ginny and everyone else was downstairs, she crept into the room, trying not to scare Mrs. Weasley any more than she already was. “Mrs. Weasley?” said Hermione softly just as Mrs. Weasley gave a weak ‘Riddikulus’, which caused Deceased Ginny to turn into Percy, which caused Molly to sob a little bit harder before pulling herself together enough to continue to say the incantation, while the boggart turned into different family members. “Mrs. Weasley, Let Hermione deal with it, or someone else” yelled Harry as he stared into boggart of his dead best friend. Lupin come running into the room, not long after Harry finished yelling. “What’s going-“finished lupin as he noticed the dead Harry in Mrs. Weasley’s arm and the Living Harry standing beside him, realization dawned on him as he waved his wand and got rid of the boggart. “Oh I’m-silly-just-a-boggart” said Mrs. Weasley between sobs. “What-if-something-dreadful-happens? I-think-of-it-constantly, Who-will-care-for-Ron-and-Ginny-with-Arthur-and-I-in-the-order?” sobbed Mrs. Weasley, “This isn’t like last time Molly, we will all be fine, as for Who’s going to look after Ron and Ginny, if you and Arthur died? What do you think we’d do? Let them starve?” asked Lupin. “Bedtime, I think it’s been a long night and you all have to be up in time for the train, off you two go” said Sirius as he started herding the kids out of the room, “I’m-dreadfully-sorry-“sobbed Mrs. Weasley looking straight at Hermione and Harry, “Its fine Mrs. Weasley” replied Hermione with a small smile “yeah” agreed Harry.

The next morning, dawned bright and early for Hermione. She rose out of bed, stretched, and started to dress in her comfortable clothes, a white long-sleeved shirt, a red cardigan, and black jeans with beige boots. She double checked her trunk before crossing the room to wake up Ginny. “Gin, Gin, Gin” said Hermione while shaking her shoulder, “mmm go away” mumbled Ginny before turning over and going back to sleep, “GINNY” yelled Hermione, with her head on Ginny’s shoulder, laughing as the red-haired girl launched herself out her bed, “AAAAAAAHHHHHH, I am going to kill you” yelled Ginny as Hermione launched herself out of the room and quickly down the stairs laughing the whole way, causing Mrs. Black to start yelling. “FILTH IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS. DIRT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD” “Oh shut up Woman” yelled Sirius, pointing his wand straight at Mrs. Black’s portrait, “YOU! Filthy Traitor, YOU embra-“ with a wave of his wand, the curtains were closed. Hermione stood around with everyone else, ready to leave for the train station. “leave your luggage here, Alastor will deal with it” said Molly. “Who?” asked harry quietly, looking at Hermione, Ron and Ginny, “Moody” replied Ginny in a whisper. 

“Harry, Ron and Ginny will go with Tonks. Fred, George, and Hermione will go with Lupin. Alastor and I will meet you there.” Said Mrs. Weasley, pointing to each individual and their escort. “OH, for Merlin sake, Dumbledore said NO Sirius” said Mrs. Weasley with a huff. “Oh, c’mon Mum, he hasn’t been out for ages and look, his a dog” said Fred, pointing to Sirius in his Animagus form. “Fine, be it on your head Sirius” said Mrs. Weasley with her mouth in a thin line of disapproval. The groups proceeded to leave in a succession of 4 at a time, with 3-minute intervals between each. Hermione giggled as she watched Harry walking with a black dog, running through the park, barking, and nipping at birds, with his tongue rolling to the side in happiness. It wasn’t too long later, Molly joined them suddenly at the corner and stuck out her wand arm to wave down the knight bus. Hermione watched Harry to turn as Ginny started bouncing on her feet next to him, gushing about how excited she was. “Oooooh I’ve always wanted to ride this thing” said Ron, “Agreed” replied Ginny, while Harry continued to hold in his breakfast. “Tonks, do we really have to ride this thing? I absolutely hate it” he said, “Yep, sorry Harry” replied Tonks, Popping the P with her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve foot mountain troll, is one of them**

10 Minutes later, everyone got off the bus as quickly as possible, outside kings cross, all looking very queasy and green, “bloody hell, I take it back” said Ron, while Ginny, Hermione & the twins nodded in agreement. “Never” “Again” said the twins. Hermione walked ahead a bit with Harry and Moody, followed by Sirius, before long, they were standing on platform 9 ¾. George and Fred said goodbye to everyone as they headed off to their friend Lee Jordon. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood around saying their goodbyes. Hermione knelt to speak to Sirius, “Thank you, for everything you have done, I will keep you posted in the progress, Password will be Snuffles to unlock the parchment, be good!!” She whispered into his ear, he put his furry head on her shoulder in a hug. Finally, was time to board the train. “Let’s find a compartment” said Harry, “Err, we need to go to the perfect cabin first” said Ron, “We will find one and save you a seat” said Ginny, waving goodbye to Hermione and Ron as she steered Harry down the hallway. They eventually found a compartment with only two people in there, Ginny led Harry in, “Hi Luna & Neville, do you mind if we sit here?” asked Ginny, of the petite blonde with the radish earrings and the boy holding his toad.

“No problem” replied Luna, waving at the empty space. It wasn’t long until Hermione and Ron joined them. Harry looked at her expectantly. “There are 2 prefects to each house, there is Ernie & Hannah for Hufflepuff, Anthony and Padma for Ravenclaw, and-“ trailed off Hermione as Ron interrupted her. “you will never guess who is Slytherin” interrupted Ron, “Who?” asked Ginny. “Malfoy and that cow Parkinson” said Ron, looking outraged along with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Harry shared a knowing look with Hermione without the attention of the room. “We can also give out detention, can’t wait to get Malfoy’s cronies!” said Ron with an attempted smirk on his face. “We can’t just do it because we feel like it Ron” replied Hermione as she dug a book out of her bag, “I just want to get his mates before he tries with mine, all is fair in War” said Ron with a smirk. “No, it’s not, everyone always loses” said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, “How does everyone loose? Good always wins” asked Ginny confused, “Not without paying the price of losing people they love, they may win completely but they lose too” replied Luna, making every pair of eyes turn in her direction, “Right?” she asked looking at Hermione, “Exactly!” said Hermione. 

Before long, the compartment opened and there stood Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini. “Get out Malfoy” stated Harry, “Tsk Tsk Manners Potter or I’ll have to give you detention” replied Malfoy with a smirk, “get out Malfoy” repeated Ron, “How does it feel Potter? Knowing you weren’t chosen this time?” asked Draco with his usual smirk upon his face. “ha ha funny one Draco” laughed Goyle, “Feels rather good to not need a shiny badge to be important Malfoy” replied Harry as the occupants laughed, except Hermione who was staring at Malfoy, “Badge or no Badge, you’re not special. See you around Granger” replied Malfoy, turning, and walking down the hallway with Blaise. “Why did he single you out Mione?” asked Ginny, “trying to unnerve me as usual Gin” replied Hermione, opening her book, and settling down to read until they reached Hogsmeade station. Hermione caught up to harry just as he was stepping inside of the carriage, “where do you-“ started Harry, “think Hagrid is? No idea” finished Hermione, “Hey Mione, what pulls the carriages?” asked Harry as he looked curiously at the creature. “Nothing as normal, why?” Hermione asked with a frown. “There is a horse looking, half dragon animal with skeleton body carrying it” replied Harry as he continued to stare at the animal. “you need to lay down Harry, straight to bed after your meal” said Hermione, looking at him concerned, just as the carriage door opened. “It’s alright” said a dreamy voice “ you’re not going mad, I’ve been able to see them since first year, don’t worry your just as sane as I am” finished Luna, taking a seat next to Ron, who was staring at her as if she had just come down in a UFO. 

They entered the hall, and everyone started heading off in different directions, to their houses, their friends, while Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together. Hermione started looking at the teachers table, “His not in here” stated Harry, “He can’t have left” said Ron “Of course he hasn’t” stated Harry “Maybe his not back from that summer trip for Dumbledore, you know!” Harry finished looking straight at Hermione and Ron, an O forming on Ron’s lips. “Who is that??” asked Hermione, staring at a woman with a toad like face and bright pink clothing. “It’s that Umbridge woman, she works with the ministry” replied Harry as he frowned at the woman with the fake smile. “Nice Jacket” smirked Ron, “she works for fudge? What the hell is she doing here?” said Hermione frowning, “Can we stop looking at her? The pink is hurting my eyes” laughed Ron as Harry and Hermione joined in. Not too long later the sorting hat had dished out its warning and the sorting of the 1st years had begun, once it was over, everyone started eating while waiting for Dumbledore’s speech, “Has the hat ever gave a warning before?” asked Hermione anxiously, looking at Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. “Oh yes, whenever the hat feels it necessary” he replied, before floating off to welcome the 1st years. Dinner ended, the headmaster stood up to deliver his speech, “Welcome 1st years, welcome back to our older students, as you may have noticed, we have two different staffing changes this year, lets welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank for care of magical creatures, Professor Umbridge for defense against the dark arts. Try outs for Quidditch will-“ trailed off Dumbledore as Umbridge had stood up. “hem, hem” faked Umbridge. Dumbledore looked around to find the source of his interruption before his sight landing on Professor Umbridge, standing up to make a speech. Hermione looked at the staff table to see Professor McGonagall looking shocked as no one had ever interrupted the headmaster before. 

Umbridge made her way into the middle of the podium. “Thank you for those kind words of welcome Headmaster, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts and see all these smiling faces, looking up at me” finished Umbridge. Hermione looked around and could not spot a single smile, most students also looked confused and stunned at the interruption. “I am looking forward to meeting you all and becoming fast friends” continued Umbridge, “I will be her friend if I don’t have to borrow that cardigan” Parvati whispered to Lavender, earning quiet giggles from the trio and everyone around her. “Hem, hem, The Minister of Magic has always considered Education to be of Vital importance, the gift will come to nothing of importance, if not, nurtured and honed by careful instruction, the treasure trove of Magical Knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble art of teaching” Umbridge turned to give a small bow to her fellow teachers, none of which was returned. “Progress for Progress sake must be discouraged, for our tired and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between Tradition and innovation, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come in, with the fulness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile some habits will be retained, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, perfecting what must be perfect and pruning whenever we find practices that must be prohibited” finished Umbridge’s speech with a bow towards the students, who looked half asleep.

“Thank you Professor Umbridge, that was most illumining” said Headmaster Dumbledore, bowing in her direction. “Most certainly was” said Hermione, “You enjoyed that?” asked Harry, looking at Hermione as if she had grown a 2nd head, “it explained a lot’ replied Hermione, “like what?” questioned Ron confused, “it means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts” Hermione replied. 20 minutes later, the school rose up to head toward the dormitory for bed, “Ron, we have to show the first years the way” said Hermione, pulling Ron out of his seat, “Hey Midgets, you tiny people, this-“ yelled Ron, “Ronald, properly!” interrupted Hermione. “First years this way please, follow me” yelled Hermione as she watched Harry walk ahead of them. 

Hermione walked into the common room to find Harry in a heated argument with Seamus Finnegan, “what ... did happen ... with Cedric Diggory” asked Seamus, “What are you asking me for? Read the prophet like your idiot mother” roared Harry, “HARRY!” yelled Hermione, “Don’t you have a go at my mother” Seamus snapped, “I will have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!“ yelled Harry. “Enough, NOW” yelled Hermione, stopping Seamus’s retort, “No, you don’t believe everything he is saying do you?” Seamus asked of Hermione and Ron behind her, “Yeah I do, if you believe for one second that Harry had anything to do with the death of Diggory, than your barking” said Ron, “Seamus, your out of order, stop now or I will be forced to give you a detention AND dock points” said Hermione, hoping to stop the argument now. “I’m going to McGonagall; I’m not sharing a dormitory with a nutcase” Seamus said stomping out of the common room door. “Anyone else have a problem with Harry?” asked Ginny, looking pointedly at Neville and Dean Thomas, who also shared a room with Harry and Ron. “Nope, my parents are muggle, I’m not silly enough to tell them of any deaths” stated Dean as he walked upstairs, “Gran and I believe you, she always said You Know Who would return, I have your back mate” said Neville, as he followed Dean up the stairs, a sigh of relief was heard from Harry. “Okay, Show is over. Bedtime” said Hermione looking at everyone as she headed upstairs with her arm looped in Ginny’s.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's not our abilities that make us who we are, Harry. It's our choices - Albus Dumbledore**

Next morning seen Hermione rise at 6am, as Hermione finished dressing, she went over to Ginny’s made-up bed on the floor, Ginny did have her own dormitory but didn’t get along with the girls, so she preferred to camp on the floor space next to Hermione’s bed. “Ginny, its 7am, rise and shine” said Hermione shaking the red-heads shoulder, “Morning Mione” yawned Ginny as she headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. “Ready for breakfast?” Ginny asked, pulling Hermione from the book she had picked up while waiting, “Yep ready” replied Hermione, following Ginny down the stairs to the common room to meet up with the boys. Harry didn’t look happy at all this morning, in fact he looked quite angry, “You okay?” asked Ginny, putting her hands on his shoulder, “Oh, for heaven’s sake” said Hermione, cutting off Harry’s reply, she had noticed the new sign up on the Gryffindor common room notice board.

_‘GALLONS OF GALLEONS’  
Pocket Money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?  
Like to earn a little extra gold?   
Contact Fred or George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.  
(we regret that all work is undertaken at applicants own risk)’ _

“They are the limit” said Hermione grimly, taking down their sign and looking around for said twins, “we need to talk to them Ron” informed Hermione as she spotted them and started marching over, not realising she was by herself. “She can handle them” whispered Ron, “Chicken” replied Ginny, walking over to Hermione. She stood in front of the twins, as they lifted their heads, Hermione started ranting, “You can NOT put these up here in the common room, what your doing is silly and dangerous, someone can get hurt, you can test them on yourselves cause I can’t stop you but I can sure as merlin stop you from testing on students, NO more posters” finished Hermione, putting her mouth into a thin disappointed grin, reminding them of Professor McGonagall “Actually, we gave” “warning so we” “can do it” “we’ve checked the” “rules” said the twins, finishing each other’s sentences, “No more or ill inform Professor McGonagall” stated Hermione, “We aren’t breaking rules, go ahead” replied Fred “Not worried” finished George, “Do it again, ill inform your mother!” whispered Hermione, in a threatening tone, “Let’s go George” “Lets, Fred” said the twins as they threw things in their bag and stopped out of the common room . Hermione huffed before walking back over to the boys, “Thankyou oh so much for your help Ronald” said Hermione sarcastically, “You seemed to have that handled” replied Ron, before walking out of the portrait with Harry and Ginny towards the great hall for breakfast. 

“Anyways, what’s up Harry?” asked Hermione, finishing the question Ginny had started, “Seamus wasn’t allowed to move dormitory, so he was a piece of work dismorning” said Ron, “Yes, Lavender seems to think you are lying too” replied Hermione. “Have a nice big lengthy chat of how I’m full of shit, did you?” snapped Harry, this morning just wasn’t his morning at all. “Actually, I told her to shut up or as a prefect I would dock points and give her detention. I am on your side and have been for 5 years now, I would really appreciate if you didn’t keep jumping down our throats all the bloody time” snapped Hermione as she started stomping away from them, “She is right Harry, it’s not the first time this summer” stated Ginny as she jogged up ahead to catch up to Hermione. It had been quite frequent this summer to have Harry snap at someone, they understood it had been hard for him since the tri-wizard tournament, but it wasn’t their fault either, they had tried to make it easier on him as best as they could, and Harry knew that, he couldn’t seem to get his head to register what his mouth was always saying half the time. He felt like he spent more time apologizing than talking. 

Harry and Ron soon enough sat down with the girls at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, “I am sorry Hermione” stated Harry, looking down at his waffle’s ashamed of his behavior, “That’s quite alright, it’s going to happen, don’t you remember what Dumbledore said at Cedric’s service?” questioned Hermione with a puzzled expression, “How can you possibly remember?” asked Ron astonished with a mouthful of pancakes, “I listen Ronald” said Hermione, wiping his crumbs off her face, “What did he say?” asked Ginny as he continued eating her toast, “His gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it by only showing an equal amount of Friendship, Love and Trust” stated Hermione, “Fat load of good that will do, I’m not being friends with snakes” stated Ron, glaring at Draco Malfoy and his gang at the Slytherin table, “Considering they will need to stand united with us or we will fall, according to the sorting hats warning, it’s a shame as a human and a prefect, you won’t try harder” stated Hermione angrily. “She’s right Ron” replied Ginny, “You go try being friends with Malfoy, Hermione, but don’t cry to me when he calls you a you-know what” replied Ron, glaring at his sister for butting in, “a Voldemort?” asked Harry, earning a giggle from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. “Did anyone hear if Dumbledore said how long that grubby-plank woman would be staying?” asked Ginny as both boys looked towards Hermione, if anyone heard, it was her. “No, he didn’t, probably didn’t want to draw attention to the fact Hagrid isn’t here” she replied, “I’m sure the whole school noticed” replied Ron smiling as a girl from the Quidditch come up to inform Harry about training a new keeper now that Oliver wood had graduated. 

The owl post come soaring through the windows as they continued eating, Harry watched as a brown owl dropped the daily prophet in front of Hermione, “Why are you still getting that paper of lies?” he demanded, “Good idea to read what the enemy is saying” replied Hermione calmly as she disappeared behind it. McGonagall slowly made her way along Gryffindor table, handing out the time-tables as she did so, Ron groaned as he collected his, “Bad classes?” asked Ginny, looking over her own with a smile. “History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and Defense against the dark arts, Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day” said Ron with a groan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself - Hermione Granger**

“Owl year little brother” “it’s a hell of a year” “hard as nails” said the twins together, overhearing Ron’s time-table as they walked past. “Do you believe this year will be tough?” asked Harry, “Of course, exams and career advice, we will basically decide which classes to help for our future career’s, I’m so excited” gushed Hermione with a smile. “Do you know what you want to do yet Harry?” asked Ginny, “An Auror” said Harry “yeah, that’ll be cool” agreed Ron, “What about you Hermione?” he asked. “I have considered two, a career in Magical Laws, help house-elves, werewolves or I would like to be a healer. You Ginny? Never too early to start thinking!” said Hermione, “Oh Quidditch or a sports journalist” she replied as she got up from the table, heading towards the Grand Staircase to head to her first class. Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed until they got to Binn’s class and prepared themselves for a boring lecture on Giant wars for 3 Quarters of an hour. 

The trio stood outside of Snape’s classroom when Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw that Harry previously had a crush on, walked out. “Hello Harry” she said with a blush, “Hi Cho, did you, have a good summer?” he asked, “Oh, it was alright, you know?” replied Cho before walking off to her friends, before anything else could be said, Professor Snape opened his classroom and allowed the students inside, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the second table, with Hermione pulling her book out and the boys lounging on their stool. “Before we begin the class” said Professor Snape “I need to remind you that in June, you have your OWL exams, I expect you to receive an Acceptable or … suffer my displeasure” Snape said in his drawn-out tone of voice, with his gaze lingering on Neville. “After this year, many of us will say a pleasure Goodbye” he said changing his line of sight to Harry, who glared back. “I only take the best into my N.E.W.T. Class, but we have another year before that happy occasion, so books open to page 52, Today we are doing ; The Draught of Peace, you know where to find ingredients, get started” snapped Snape, pointing his wand at the cupboard, and opening it with a flick of his wrist. Hermione was almost complete with her own potion when Snape yelled out, “You should have a silver vape coming from your potion, 10 minutes to go”, Snape walked around the room, judging people’s potions. “Amazing Malfoy” “passable Parkinson” “what is this Goyle?” “No Longbottom get out” “Passable Thomas” “No Weasley, No Potter” but he didn’t comment on Hermione’s, which meant he had nothing to criticize but couldn’t possibly compliment her potion either, always a good sign for Hermione. The rest of the day passed by quickly, each Professor reminding them of their coming up OWLS and none setting homework except Snape. A 10inch parchment on the property’s on moonstone and its uses in potions by Thursday. They were heading into the great hall for Lunch when Hermione felt someone barge into her shoulder, but also slip a note into her hand, she looked up to see the back of Draco Malfoy, “Are you okay Mione?” asked Ron, “Yeah, nothing new” said Hermione, slipping the note into her pocket. She knew it was a reminder of tonight, so she left it for now. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed to Defense against the dark arts, their first class with Professor Umbridge, “I’m curious about what type of teacher she is” said Ron “Oh it will be something else, for sure” replied Harry, already having seen Umbridge in action at his court case. The trio entered the classroom and took their seats, getting out their wands, ink and parchment, Professor Umbridge stood in front of the class once everyone was seated. “Good afternoon class” said Professor Umbridge, “Good afternoon” mumbled a few replies, “Oh that simply won’t do, When I say ‘Good Afternoon Class’ I expect a ‘Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge’ “ She said Sternly, “we will try again. Good afternoon Class” said the Professor, “Good afternoon Professor Umbridge” chanted the class, as Professor Umbridge turned to the blackboard, Dean Thomas leant over to whisper to Hermione and Harry, “Feels like primary school again” causing the two to giggle quietly. “That wasn’t so hard was it?“ Said Professor Umbridge sweetly, “Wands away and Quills out please, Today, we will start at the very beginning, your teaching so far in this class has been mediocre, Unfit teachers and filthy half-breeds” finished Umbridge. “If you’re talking about Professor Lupin, he was the bes-“ said Dean Thomas, “Hands up when speaking please Mr?” asked Umbridge as she turned her beady eyes onto him. “Dean Thomas Professor” replied Dean, annoyed that he had been cut off Mid word. “As I was saying, we will begin at Chapter 1, there will be no need to talk” said Professor. Hermione couldn’t understand why they weren’t learning spells, she loved to read but the practical was just as important, especially now, people needed to know how to defend themselves. She couldn’t take it anymore and raised her hand, “Yes Miss?” asked Umbridge as she looked at Hermione.

“Hermione Granger” replied Hermione with a straight face. “Yes Miss Granger, do you have a question about the book?” questioned the professor. “No Professor, I read the whole book when I was 12, I have a question about your teaching” replied Hermione, staring at her teacher, refusing to look down or fear her vulture like stare. “Well Miss Granger, ask away, I am quite curious how a student dares question a teacher” said Professor Umbridge sweetly. “I understand the theory of class, but wouldn’t it be practical to learn the spells considering recent events? We may be attacked at any moment in the real world.” replied Hermione. “Who do you expect to be attacked by Miss Granger?” asked Umbridge with a glare in her eyes, “Oh, I don’t know, Lord Voldemort” said Harry sarcastically, “Hands in the air when speaking Mr Potter. Let me make something quite clear, you have been informed a certain dark wizard has risen from the dead-“ started Professor Umbridge, “Well, not technically dead but yeah his back” said Harry angrily, “No one has risen from anything, the Ministry need you to understand that this is a LIE” said Umbridge, glaring straight at Harry. “ITS NOT A LIE, I SEEN HIM, I FOUGHT HIM” yelled Harry as he stood up quickly and pushed his chair over. “Detention tonight for blatant LIES” yelled Umbridge. “If he didn’t return, are you saying Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?” asked Ron. “Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident” replied Umbridge coldly, “Now who is telling Lies Professor?” asked Harry as he started packing his bags and standing up. 

“Two weeks of detentions for you Mr Potter” yelled Umbridge, “Sorry, I’m busy those nights” replied Harry as he walked out of the classroom, stunning his fellow students, “Anyone else have a comment and want to earn detention?” Umbridge asked the class, eyes zoning in on Hermione, Ron, and Dean, “No? we’ll continue reading chapter 1 and when finished that, proceed onto chapter 2” said Umbridge, taking a deep breath as she sat down at her desk, watching the room quietly like a hawk. No one spoke or moved until the bell rung, most of the class jumping out of their seats and running for the door. “Complete nutter, she is” “Oh she is the worst” “Not even a real teacher”, Hermione listened to her classmates comments and couldn’t agree more, she usually didn’t disrespect a Professor but Umbridge was out of order!


	9. Chapter 9

**Training for the Ballet, Potter? - Draco Malfoy**

Hermione walked into the common room and sat on the lounge next to Harry, “I don’t want to hear it Mione” said Harry, “I wasn’t actually going to say anything, I think your right” replied Hermione, watching Harry’s face drop from making assumptions. Hermione and Harry watched Dean Thomas walk up to where they were sitting, he held a note out to Harry, “Professor Pink told me to give this to you” said Dean “Professor who?” asked Harry confused, “Umbridge, people have nicknamed her Professor Pink, I think it’s hilarious” replied Dean, laughing. Harry opened the note to read it, 

_‘ Mr Potter._  
You will report to my office every night at 7pm for one week. Tardiness will not be appreciated, you do not need anything, it will all be supplied. Detention starts tonight.  
Professor Umbridge’ 

Hermione watched Harry scrunch up the parchment and chuck it in the fire, “I’m not going” spat Harry, “Oh but you must, don’t you know who she works for? And who she must be reporting too?” asked Hermione, “Yeah fudge, so what?” replied Harry, “So, what? She could possibly have him change everything in this school, her reports are going to the minister Harry, you could end up in serious trouble, you must go” replied Hermione. Harry put his head down, knowing she was right, and he had to go, with a deep breath, he replied “Let’s see what she has planned, she will probably give me some slashes” laughed Harry, “Oh Harry, don’t be silly, she can’t actually whip you” replied Hermione, “wouldn’t put it past her” said Ron as he sat down beside them in front of the fire. “How can Dumbledore let this happen, and in our OWL year too!” Ron exclaimed from his spot. “well, it’s not like anyone else applied for the job, did they?” said Hermione, “Why not?” asked Harry, “Well, its jinxed isn’t it?” said Ron. 

They sat quietly doing their homework for Professor Snape when Hermione realized the time, nudging Harry, she pointed at the clock. “Oh, I’m buggered, I’m going to bed” said Harry “Yeah, sleep would be good, been a big day and it’s only the first day back” said Hermione pretending to Yawn. Ron looked at them both funny but decided bed seemed good too. Hermione sat in the common room as she watched the boys head to bed, knowing Harry would be back down soon with his invisibility cloak. Hermione grabbed parchment and Ink out of her bag to write a quick Note ‘Running late, be there soon. HG’ before saying an incantation and watching it fly out the window in the shape of a Swan to Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Harry made their way to the 7th floor with the cloak over the two of them, both standing outside the classroom door, deciding if this was a good idea, Harry removed his wand and had it pointed as he opened the door and walked inside, Malfoy was lounging on a chair by himself, looking at the door when it opened but he couldn’t see anyone, “Who’s there?” he asked, wand in the air, aiming straight at the invisible Hermione, She threw the cloak off herself and stepped forward, “Oh lower your wand, it’s just me” replied Hermione, “What.. how... when...” stammered Draco, Harry decided to remove the cloak as well, “Potter” said Draco with a nod of his head, “Malfoy” replied Harry returning the same greeting. “You need our help?” Hermione asked Malfoy, “Straight to business than Granger? Okay! Thank you for coming, I didn’t think you would” said Draco, nodding at Harry “I wasn’t going too” butted in Harry “Yes, as I said in my letter, I’m tired of being a git and I REALLY really DON’T want to be a death eater, outside this room I do need to keep up an appearance to keep the 3 of us safe, but I’m tired of it” continued Draco as he hung his head. 

“You could always go to Dumbledore” said Harry. “I couldn’t go anywhere near him, my father is friends with Umbridge, and she is reporting back to him, could you imagine what my father would do, if I was seen leaving or entering Dumbledore’s office?” asked Draco. “I’m sure Dumbledore is a smart enough man to make it seem like you were in trouble or being celebrated” said Hermione, rolling her eyes, “but we can help, between the 3 of us and I also told Sirius first, I’m sure you won’t mind” said Hermione, “You told a murderer that I want help?” asked Draco, stunned. “He isn’t a murderer, Peter Pettigrew faked his death and turned himself into a rat, to set Sirius up because Sirius knew, Peter betrayed my parents to Voldemort and his YOUR family too, black side, remember?” snapped Harry. “That explains it all. Yes, I remember” said Draco, nodding at Harry’s explanation. Hermione, Harry, and Draco sat there quietly, thinking of a way to get close enough to Dumbledore to explain. 

“Harry, Malfoy, I have the perfect way” said Hermione suddenly, “What?” asked Draco. “I could go to the headmaster, ask him to come with me and make sure we are behind the gargoyle while you two send small, non-painful” she looked at Draco while saying this “jinx’s at each other, Dumbledore could call you both to his office and we can all explain the rest to him together” she finished. “That would actually work” nodded Draco, “If Umbridge finds us at the same time, she can’t actually override Dumbledore” replied Harry, “yeah for now” remarked Draco, “Excuse me?” asked Hermione. “She works for fudge, how long until she has as much, if not more control than Dumbledore? Mark my words, this school will go to shit with her here” finished Draco. “Okay fine, I will go to Dumbledore tomorrow after dinner, then will send a piece of parchment down to you both, that’s the signal” said Hermione as she stood up to walk out. “Thank you, both” said Draco before they left. They nodded in his direction as they walked out of the door, both ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**Dobby is free - Dobby**

Later that night, Hermione was laying in the Dormitory when a piece of parchment in the shape of a dragon flew to her, she caught it in her hand and undone it. 

_‘HG.  
Thank you, for coming tonight, it means a lot to me. Hoping Dumbledore can find a way to save my mother, do you believe he can? . apologising in advance for anything nasty I have to say to you.  
DM’_

Hermione stared at the letter, Of course he wants to save his mother, she couldn’t blame him at all and was positive that Dumbledore would find a way, but she stared at his apology for longer than she normally would of, his already said Sorry more times than she can count, but she understood, they both needed to act normal in front of everyone else. Hermione accio’d a piece of parchment and wrote a reply. 

_‘DM.  
I am positive Dumbledore will find a way, he probably has plenty safe houses to put her in, I know the perfect one for her. Will she go with him? We must keep up appearances, so I will forgive your words, if you could forgive mine. See you tomorrow.   
Ps, there is a spell ‘Hideous Contentous’ created by Lupin, you need to create a password so only yourself can read this in case they fall into the wrong hands, just tap the parchment, doesn’t work on items.  
HG’. _

Hermione put the piece of parchment into the shape of a swan and sent it on its way down to the dungeon’s where Malfoy was sleeping. Satisfied that it had been an all in all, good day, except for Umbridge, she did the spell on the dragon, stored him in a box in her trunk along with Malfoy’s original letter and awaited his reply. It wasn’t long until a dragon coming flying towards her bed.

_‘HG._  
Thank you for the spell, it will come in handy for our notes. Yes, I do believe my mother will join Dumbledore, especially if I have a way to see her at the same time and explain myself, she will not desert her son or join a side against me. I am the key to saving my mother. Goodnight Granger.  
DM’ 

The next morning dawned bright and Early for Hermione. Breakfast was eventful as everyone discussed Harry’s outburst in Defence class, whispers were heard all over the hall. “he called her a liar” “claimed he fought you know who” “Please, who is he fooling?” “well, he must of” “Diggory didn’t die on his own”. “Ugh, I can’t listen to this anymore, I’m going to class early” exclaimed Hermione, throwing her toast down on her plate as she threw her bookbag over her shoulder and walked away, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Harry and Ron catching up to her, she slowed down her steps to let them catch up. Each class was the same, starting off with a lecture about how it’s their OWL year and setting them horribly difficult workloads, including a bunch of homework. The day passed quickly until it was lunchtime, as Hermione was heading to the great hall, she took a left down a hallway instead of the right into the hall, “Where are we going Hermione?” asked Ron, “ I’m going to the kitchen’s, I’m not sitting in that hall” replied Hermione, tickling the pear on the portrait to gain access. Hermione walked in and felt a gush of wind across her shins, she spun around to see a house elf launch itself at Harry. “Harry Potter, Dobby is pleased to see you and friends, how can dobby help Harry potter?” asked Dobby eagerly, “Can we get some lunch please Dobby?” asked Harry, “Anything for Harry Potter and his friends” said Dobby as a few house elves jumped up to help serve them. “Thank you very much” said Hermione as a sandwich and fruit was put on a plate in front of her. 

As lunch was ending, Ron stood up, “Bathroom, meet you at Hagrid’s” said Ron as he left the kitchens. “Are you ready for today Harry?” questioned Hermione as she picked at her fruit, “yeah, just needs to be before 7pm as I have detention with toad-face” replied Harry, giving his empty plate to Dobby, “Oh Yes, I forgot about that, Surely we can mention it to Dumbledore and he can get you out of it?” asked Hermione, “His in enough trouble with the ministry, no need for toad face to report him and he get into more” replied Harry as he stood up to leave, Thanking Dobby and the others on his way out. The two headed down to care of magical creatures, stopping outside Hagrid’s house where several tables were set up with Twigs on them. “Gather around, gather around” yelled Professor Grubby-Plank, “All here? Good. Who can tell me what these are?” she asked the class, Hermione’s hand was first in the air, just as she was about to answer, she heard Malfoy say “Beaver is hungry, jumping for twigs” earning laughs from Parkinson, Goyle and Zabini. “Yes Miss?” questioned the professor as she looked at Hermione, “Granger Professor. They are Bow truckles, known as tree Guardians, they live in wands particular to wand Tree’s” replied Hermione, glaring Daggers at Malfoy, which caused him to smirk. “Right, you are Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor” said the Professor. “Can anybody tell me, what do they eat?” she asked, as Hermione threw her hand into the air, so did Malfoy. ‘Oh, Challenge accepted’ thought Hermione. “Yes, Mr?” asked the professor as her eyes moved to Draco. “Malfoy Professor, they eat Woodlice ”replied Malfoy, “But Fairy eggs, if they can get them” interrupted Hermione with a smirk in his direction, “Correct, 10 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor” said Professor.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I'm not there - Harry Potter**

The rest of the class split up into groups to feed the bow truckles, Harry walked up to Professor Grubby-Plank. “Professor, where is Hagrid?” asked Harry, “never you mind” she replied before walking away. Malfoy lent forward and whispered, “His dealing with things too big for him”, “Shut up Malfoy” said Harry from the corner of his mouth. “Of course, Father said that the ministry is getting rid of the bad teachers, even if that oaf comes back, he won’t have a job” said Malfoy out loud to his Slytherin gang, causing them all to laugh. Hermione nudged Harry “Just ignore him” she whispered, “I was, I just want Hagrid to hurry up and come back” replied Harry with a frown, “Me too” replied Ron. As the bell rung, Harry looked towards the forest to see Luna Lovegood bouncing his way. “Hey Harry. I just want you to know, my father, The Quibbler and I believe you about You Know Who being back. People believe Nargles aren’t real after all” Said Luna in her dreamy voice. “But they were right, Nargles aren’t real” replied Hermione, staring at Luna. “Believe or not believe, you’re wrong either way” replied Luna as she skipped off. “I want you to know my family and I support Dumbledore 100%, if he says you’re not lying, we believe you too” said Ernie McMillian. It seems Luna’s public display of support has brought out another confession. The rest of the day passed by quickly, before Hermione knew, it was time to go see the headmaster. 

Hermione stood up after a quick dinner, “I have to go see Dumbledore” said Hermione, waving goodbye to her friends, nodding in Harry’s direction, as she went to walk outside the Great Hall doors, Hermione nodded slightly in Draco Malfoy’s direction. She marched down the hallway and stopped in front of a set of Gargoyles, guarding the stairway to Dumbledore’s office, “I wish to see Professor Dumbledore” said Hermione in a steady voice. She stood there and waited until the gargoyles moved to the side and stood on the stairwell as it moved her upwards. She knocked on the headmaster’s door and waited, “Enter” she heard from within. She took a deep breath and walked inside, Dumbledore sat behind a beautiful desk, with his half-moon spectacles on the end of his nose, looking at Hermione with his piercing blue eyes, giving the impression he can see inside her soul. “Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, “I’m here on an important Matter Headmaster, I, sorry, we need your help, but I can’t explain fully. Can you follow me to just behind the gargoyles and stop a fight that’s been staged and bring them here? I can explain it all than, please” explained Hermione, praying to Merlin he will give in to her needs and help. “Of course, Miss Granger, please lead the way’ replied Dumbledore, getting up from his chair and following her downstairs. 

Hermione pulled the parchment from her pocket and sent it outside, within seconds a fight occurred between Draco and Harry. “Please sir, stop it and bring them to your office so everyone hears you” asked Hermione, staring at Dumbledore, as he moved the Gargoyles to the side. Hermione spied Umbridge coming this way from the hall, just as Dumbledore spoke. “Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, what is the meaning of this? My office please” gesturing to the staircase Hermione was currently hiding on. The two boys followed the headmaster and Hermione up the staircase, upon entering his office, Dumbledore waved his wand and produced a chair for Malfoy. They all sat down as Dumbledore spoke, “Evening boys, are you okay?” he asked, “yes Sir” both boys replied together. “Good, good, you had something to tell me Miss Granger?” asked Dumbledore, as Hermione went to speak, another did. “It is actually me Headmaster” said Draco, surprising everyone but Dumbledore. “Explain away than my boy” said the Headmaster. Draco took a deep breath before launching into his story. “At the end of last year, my father was in a graveyard, watching the dark Lord rise again, Re-declaring himself and my family to his cause, Upon arriving home, my mother told me that my father would begin training me in the dark arts, at 16, I had to look forward to the Honor of being the youngest death eater Sir, she confessed she didn’t want this life for me, she was scared but had no one to turn too, that I had to do as I was told for my own safety. It wasn’t long later that I decided, No, so I sent an Owl to Miss Granger, asking her to help me. I am worried for my safety and my mother’s when my father finds out I am not joining him. I have nowhere else to turn, Potter and Granger have convinced me to come to you, here I am, begging you to find a way to save myself and my mother. She doesn’t want this life, but will follow her husband out of loyalty, but I believe if she hears that I am not joining the cause, she will leave with protection. She will not fight against me Headmaster” finished Draco, with fear in his eyes, the headmaster had no reason to help him, he hasn’t exactly been the nicest or quietest about his opinions of the old man. 

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, leaving everyone on edge, ‘what if he does say no?’ thought Hermione. “I will help you Mr Malfoy. I will save your mother. I can bring her to my office, and you can explain how you feel, see if she is willing to join you, if she is not, I can save you” explained Dumbledore. ‘How, Sir?” replied Draco. “Not to worry, not to worry. I have a way and a safe place for your mother” said Dumbledore. “Thank you, Sir. I also have word that Hagrid is injured, dealing with something too big for him sir, from my father” replied Draco. “I have word, Hagrid is fine. if that is all, I believe you all have homework and you have a detention Mr Potter” said the Headmaster, looking at Harry. “Sir, can’t you get me out of that detention?” questioned Harry frowning, “I’m sorry Mr Potter, No, it would be best not to given certain reasons for reports” replied Dumbledore, “yes Sir” said Harry, standing out of his chair and following Draco and Hermione to the door. “Thank you Headmaster” said Hermione with a bow of her head. “You’re welcome Miss Granger” said Dumbledore with a wink. Hermione, Draco, and Harry stood behind the gargoyles. “You two go first, I will wait 2 minutes than follow, No one seen us enter together, we shouldn’t leave together” said Hermione, “Okay, see you after detention” said Harry, “Thank you, Granger. Thank you, Potter,” replied Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hearing voices no one else can hear, isnt a good sign, even in the wizarding world - Ron Weasley**

Harry nodded in his direction to show he had heard his gratitude. Hermione walked down the corridor towards the grand staircase to head to the library for some studying when she spotted Harry waiting for her leaning against the wall. “Hey Harry” said Hermione, “Hey Mione. That went well” replied Harry. “Yes, it did, for a while there, I honestly thought Professor Dumbledore wasn’t going to help. He was incredibly quiet” said Hermione, “I didn’t have a doubt in my mind, he would never force someone to join them, if he can save them. He couldn’t lead the light, if he did, could he?” said Harry “You are right, I didn’t consider that.” replied Hermione as she started up the staircase, before they could get 2 more steps ahead, they heard a shout from behind them. “Oi, Potter!” yelled Angelina, “Oh shit” muttered Harry, “yeah?” he called out, turning around. “I told you I was booking the Quidditch pitch for Friday and you decide to land in detention?” she shouted, “I didn’t choose to land myself anywhere, I simply told the truth, that toad face decided to believe was a lie!” yelled Harry, “Well, you best be asking for Friday off, do double detention, tell her you know who isn’t real. I don’t care what, just be there!” yelled Angelina before she stomped off towards the Gryffindor common room. “Do you think she will let you off?” asked Hermione, “I have no idea, most likely not.” Replied Harry looking glum at the prospect of missing the keeper tryout’s on Friday. “Goodluck in Detention, I will meet you in the common room to help with your homework, if you’d like?” asked Hermione, “You. Are my life saver, I owe you so much” said Harry, throwing his arms around Hermione in a hug. 

Hermione sat in the library, pouring over a book on counter-charms for Professor Flitwick’s homework assignment. Head buried in a book; she didn’t see the parchment of the dragon flying around her head until it hit her in the forehead. “Oh” said Hermione out loud as she undid the dragon.

_‘HG.  
Thank you, again. If there is ever anything, I can help you with, ask. Do not hesitate, I owe you my life now.   
DM’_

Hermione tapped the dragon to hide the contents, put it in her bag and pulled out a fresh parchment. 

_‘Dragon,  
There is no need to keep thanking me, are you also sending notes to Harry? Ha-ha.   
A life is a life, I would always try my hardest to save one, even when said one is a git.  
HG’_

She had a bit of a laugh to herself, folded her parchment into an origami Swan and sent it on its way, knowing it would go down to the dungeons but was surprised when it flew a few bookshelves down. ‘Oh, Malfoy must be doing his homework too’ thought Hermione as she lowered her head to the book she is studying, picking up where she left off.

_‘Swan  
Dragon? I like it. No, I am positive Potter would find these creepy. He seems to tolerate me but not on the road to forgiveness. Am I assuming to much? Therefore, despite what I’ve been taught and led to believe, you are a better person than I.  
Dragon’_

Hermione was 4 sentences into her next paragraph when the dragon, once again flew around her head before hitting her in the forehead. ‘His doing it on purpose’ she thought to herself. 

_‘I’m not going to keep addressing you on the same parchment, that’s ridiculous. Draco does stand for Dragon and it’s the shape of your parchment, seems fitting in case anyone finds them, Initials are too easy to decipher. Truth be told, I am not quite sure where I am at. This dragon, I like to speak too as he seems civilized. The dragon outside of the note or privacy, is a git but I have a better understanding now. Don’t apologize, no amount will work. It is up to myself to either hold onto a grudge and hate or let go and be free.‘_   
wrote Hermione, with a flick of her wand, she once again sent the dragon back to Malfoy. 

The next half an hour was Malfoy free, leaving her to finish her essay and head back to the common room, ready to wait for harry and help him. She made it all the way to the common room without running into anyone, once she had given the password to the fat lady and collapsed on the lounge in front of the fire, she was joined by Ginny. “Did Harry get more detention?” she asked Hermione, “Not that I’m aware of, just Umbridge, why?” asked Hermione, “You were already with Dumbledore when the Harry was caught fighting with Malfoy, I figured you knew if they got in trouble” stated Ginny with a frown, “Oh, no just a warning to not let it happen again, like it’s really not going too” replied Hermione, rolling her eyes for emphasis. Ginny pulled out her magazine while Hermione pulled out her ‘Tandia by Bryce Courtenay’ book for a bit of recreational reading. Two chapters later, Harry come walking through the portrait, with his hands in his pocket, looking exhausted, He walked straight over and threw himself onto the couch next to Ginny, making sure his left side was leaning against her, rolling his head back and eyes closed. “That bad?” asked Ginny, looking at his resting face, “Oh. No. just lines, but I’m tired, can we do this tomorrow Hermione?” asked Harry without moving anything except his mouth. “Sure, don’t forget your dream diary entry though, unless your writing real dreams” laughed Hermione. “Oh, I’ll think of something tomorrow, eaten by a Giant, she will love it” laughed Harry, “I’m off to bed, see you both tomorrow” said Hermione, winking at Ginny, who had turned bright red. “Night” they both replied in Unison. Hermione froze on the stairs and turned around to look at her two best friends, Ginny had moved into her spot and Harry was laying his head on her lap, while she ran her fingers through his hair in comfort. ‘They need to hurry up and realise, well Harry needs to realise’ thought Hermione as she climbed the last few stairs to her dormitory.


	13. Chapter 13

**When in doubt, go to the library - Ron Weasley**

The next day passed quickly for Hermione with nothing exciting happening, same as the day following that. At dinner, the 3rd night of his detention, she asked Harry, how he was going with keeping on top of his homework, “fine” was the answer she received, she didn’t believe him, so as Harry went off to his 3rd detention with Umbridge, Hermione stayed up to write his homework for him, with a quick non-detectable charm to change her handwriting to Harry’s. 2hours later, Hermione had both her own and Harry’s homework done so she curled up on the sofa to read her book, when she noticed the dragon parchment flying her way. 

_‘Swan.  
I know you must be very busy with homework and I apologize for the interruption, but I could use if your help, if you have the time. This vanishing spell is killing me, not literally of course, I just can’t grasp it. Any chance, I can bother you, for your help?  
Dragon’_

_‘Dragon.  
Same classroom as before. Will meet you there now.  
Swan’_

Hermione replied as she put her book away and walked out of the common room, waiting for the staircase to change, she headed up to the unused classroom on the 7th floor. Within 10 minutes of waiting, Hermione was glad she brought her bag, she pulled her book out and got 3 chapters when the door opened. There stood Draco Malfoy, “Thank you, for helping me.” He said, looking her straight in the eyes, “That’s okay. I don’t have much time though, I want to be back when Harry gets back from detention, so let’s start” said Hermione, standing up and pulling her wand out. “Are you and Potter an item?” asked Draco a bit too quickly. “Oh God, No. His my best friend, his like a brother, we are both only children, we just kind of connected in that way” replied Hermione, “Oh, Good.” Said Draco quietly. Hermione stood next to Draco as he removed his wand from his pocket. “Okay, so it’s quite straight forward, you need to swirl your wand, in a wave moment, kind of like a wave hitting the shore, like this” said Hermione, showing him the wand movement “Get that perfected before using the incantation, than we will focus on the way it’s said while I find a snail, they are the easiest to vanish” finished Hermione. On the 5th try, Draco had been successful, “Oh well done Draco!” gushed Hermione, “Oh, well done Malfoy” she corrected herself, “Thanks Granger” he replied, while she hunted down a snail, he laughed, lifted his wand and said “Accio slug” to which he waited while one flew into his hand from the plants outside the window box. “Now try, with the slug, make sure you pronounce it correctly, like this ‘Evanesco” said Hermione while waving her wand, making the slug disappear. Hermione summed another for Malfoy to practice on. 

3 attempts later, His slug disappeared, with a smirk on his face, he turned to Hermione, “You’re a good teacher. Thanks”, he said, “No problem. Oh, look at the time, I must be going. Bye Malfoy” said Hermione as she grabbed her bags and raced from the room. In the hallway outside the common room, Hermione ran into both Harry and Ron. Ron was attempting to hide his broom behind his back, while Harry was shoving his hand back in his pocket. Hermione had walked up to them both. “Hey” she said. “Oh hi. I was just... umm ... taking my broom for a walk” said Ron quickly while Hermione quirked her eyebrows and Harry laughed. “Just tell us, we won’t laugh” said Harry, “Fine, don’t laugh but I thought I’d try out for keeper on Friday” said Ron blushing. “Oh, that is awesome Ron” gushed Hermione, “I’m not laughing” said Harry. Harry had just raised his hand to rub his nose, “Say, Harry, what’s that on the back of your hand?” asked Ron, “Nothing” replied Harry, but Hermione wasn’t hearing any of it, and ripped his hand into her’s so she could look at it better. “I thought she was just making you write lines. As in, with a quill, not your blood!” said Hermione, appalled that any teacher would use this type of punishment. “That old toad. Go to Dumbledore or McGonagall” said Ron, his face and ears turning red, always a sign of anger. “No, they have enough going on” said Harry, leaving no room for argument. The trio walked into the common room to find Ginny on the lounge. “Bedtime, Goodnight Boys. See you soon Gin” said hermione as she may her way up the stairs, “Night” all 3 replied from the couches.

Friday dawned bright and early with an exhausted Hermione was sitting down to her pancakes and fruit as Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the hall. All 3 looking as tired as she felt. “Hermione, Thank you. I seen my homework in my bag. I owe you. I’m really getting sick of saying it, I need to find a way to pay you back” whispered Harry, knowing Ron would be upset Hermione hadn’t done his as well. She had helped him by completing half of his homework but made him do half on his own. Ron wasn’t as far behind as harry despite his Quidditch practises alone. “What classes do you have today?” asked Ginny, trying to hide her yawn behind her hand. “It’s a short day today. Binns and Flitwick” replied Harry, “Your last detention too, isn’t it?” asked Ron, “Yes. Thank Merlin” replied Harry, “Awesome” replied Ron. Breakfast went way to quickly for Hermione, she had barely laid her head down on her arms when Harry was nudging her, telling her that it was time for Binn’s class. Hermione usually loved her classes but wasn’t sure if she could possibly stay awake to listen to the professor drone on about Giant wars. If anyone could put a class to sleep, it was Binns. Hermione was walking out of the Binn’s class for lunch when she once again, spotted a Dragon parchment coming her way. Ron attempted to reach for it first, but Hermione had just managed to beat him to it, not knowing if Draco remembered to cast the spell on it. “Who’s that from?” asked Ron, “Just a study partner” replied Hermione, shoving the dragon in her pocket to read when she was alone, Harry just raised his eyebrow’s while Hermione nodded. Harry and Ron spoke Quidditch the whole way to lunch, leaving Hermione to think, she really needed a sleep-in tomorrow, between Malfoy, Harry, classes and homework for 3, she was exhausted. It reminded her of her 3rd year, she could really use a time turner right about now, just to get everything done. ---As Harry and Ron engaged Ginny in their Quidditch talk, Hermione seen this as the perfect opportunity to see what Malfoy had to say, reaching under the table, she removed the Dragon from her pocket, opened it and leant back so she could see properly. She could have waited but Hermione found herself unable too. It was like Malfoy’s note was burning a hole into her pocket and curiosity. He had changed a lot, especially when they were alone, making odd comments she couldn’t understand, like being relieved she wasn’t dating Harry and being civil with her, she had expected it to stop now she had him in touch with Dumbledore, there wasn’t much more they could do for him now. It was all out of their hands. 

_‘Swan._  
I have something for you. Could you meet me tonight after dinner, in our Classroom?  
Dragon’. 

‘What could Malfoy possibly have for me?’ wondered Hermione quietly. “What do you think Hermione?” asked Ginny, “Sorry Gin, about what?” replied Hermione, suddenly blushing. “Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” replied Ginny. “Oh. Yeah, sounds good, but can we go in the afternoon? I’m really looking forward to a lie-in” asked Hermione, “I was just saying the same thing” replied Ron. Hermione smiled at him and continued with her lunch. The bell rung and the trio made their way down to Flitwick’s classroom, waiting outside she zoned out, thinking of Malfoy again, ‘why do I keep thinking of him?’ wondered Hermione again, she had found her thoughts going to him lately, since she helped him with the Vanishing spell, were they friends? After all, he keeps sending me notes and it’s no longer about him not wanting to become a death eater. ‘I do NOT have a crush, do I?’ as the thought entered her mind, she started giggling but didn’t realize it come out loud until Harry and Ron turned to look at her, “Something funny?” asked Ron, “Oh, I just remembered something, that’s all” replied Hermione, turning to face the door as it opened. Hermione took her usual seat between Harry and Ron, she found this seating arraignment easier to stop them from distracting each other, it was hard to do with a person between them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fawkes is a Phoenix Harry, Phoenixes burst into flames when it is time for them to die, and are reborn from the ashes - Albus Dumbledore**

“Today Class, we will be focusing on the summoning charm, I know you already know this, but it’s good to focus on what will be coming up in your OWL examinations. You hold your hand straight ahead of you, say ‘Accio’ and focus on the item you want to summon, like this” said Professor Flitwick, giving an example by summoning Harry’s quill before returning it to its owner. No one had any trouble with the spell, so they were blessed with No homework. Finally, up to date, the trio could relax. Harry and Ron didn’t have to worry until Monday morning when they scribbled down 2 made up dreams for Divination. The bell sounded not long after, it was finally time for Dinner. The trio, too tired to talk, simply finished their dinner and then headed towards the Gryffindor common room before Hermione remembered she had to meet Malfoy. “Oh no.” she said, stopping at the landing, “what?” asked Ron, “I forgot a book in the library that I wanted to check out to read. I’ll see you guys later” she said as she straightened her robes and turning around a corner, waiting until the boys had gone on, before climbing back onto the grand staircase and walked to the 7th floor, outside the classroom, Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.

There lounging on his chair, was Draco Malfoy with a wrapped present on the table in front of him. “Evening Granger” He said as she walked in and sat down across from him, “Evening Malfoy. I don’t mean to sound rude, but we can hurry this up. I’d like to bathe and go to bed, I am exhausted” replied Hermione, “Of course” said Draco with a frown on his lips, “I brought you this” he said as he held the present out for Hermione to grab, “You didn’t have too, but Thank you” said Hermione as she started unwrapping the red & gold paper. She opened it to reveal a book, ‘The Power of One by Bryce Courtenay’. “Oh my. How did you get this?” asked Hermione, “I have my ways Granger, can’t reveal all my secrets. I see you reading Tandia, this is the first part of that book, isn’t it?” asked Draco, suddenly unsure of himself. “Yes. This basically explains how PeeKay come to fighting for south Africa. Where he learnt all the tricks of the trade and everything. I haven’t read it yet . Thank you. This is more than I could have asked for” gushed Hermione as excitement lit up her eyes, “Way to Grangers heart, a book” laughed Malfoy. Hermione froze, ‘is this him flirting?’ she wondered, ‘No way’ argued her subconscious. “I’m no ordinary girl” replied Hermione. She usually would have thrown her arms around her friends and hugged them, but she couldn’t exactly do that now, could she? So, Hermione did the most unusual thing, she stuck her hand out. “Shaking hands? Okay” laughed Malfoy as he started shaking hers. Hermione let out a laugh, she didn’t realize how ridiculous that was until he had commented. “I normally would have hugged but I didn’t think that would be appropriate or accepted so seemed the next best thing” replied Hermione with a shrug “I’m not worried about germs, I told you, I don’t see you as a mud... you know what I’m talking about” replied Malfoy frowning. “Thank you but I really must be going, I am so tired. See you around Malfoy. Thank you again” exclaimed Hermione as she headed towards the door, “My Pleasure Hermione” replied Draco. Hermione froze, she hadn’t heard Mal... Draco use her first name before, she didn’t know how to act, so she turned, flashed him her biggest smile and walked out the door. 

Its times like this, that Hermione really wished she could tell Ginny, she understood Boys in a way Hermione never could. Hermione was books, studying and class. Ginny was boys and Quidditch, opposites but as far as best girlfriends go, Ginny was the top of the list. Hermione fought with herself the whole way to the common room, about whether telling Ginny would be such a bad thing, Hermione needed someone to talk too and she trusted Ginny with her life, so couldn’t she trust her with Draco’s? oh but so many people knew already but what’s 1 more? Oh, she didn’t know what to do! Hermione bathed and laid down for a good night’s sleep. It wasn’t long after her head hit the pillow, that she fell into a dreamless slumber. 10am Hermione woke to someone shaking her shoulder, “Wake up Mione, its almost noon. Come on, we are going to Hogsmeade, get dressed” said Ginny as she headed to the bathroom to touch up her mascara and eyeliner. Hermione groaned and laid back down, she hated to waste a day, but she was still tired. Ginny kept coming back in and waking her up as she kept dozing, it was getting very annoying, so Hermione made herself sit up, enough to be awake, before heading into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. She threw the only beauty spell she knew at her hair, watching it braid itself down the middle of her head, reaching to between her shoulder blades, it really was getting long but the frizz hadn’t left completely yet, with a sigh, she left the bathroom to find Ginny sitting on her bed, still torn about what to do, she finally decided she couldn’t do this alone in her head anymore, it was bursting to come out. “Ginny, are you set on Hogsmeade?” asked Hermione, looking at the girl.

“I’m honestly just up for spending time with Harry, even if it is in a group” replied Ginny, blushing. “Do you mind if we stay here? Somewhere private? I need your help” said Hermione, hanging her head to hide the blush, “Boy help? Oooooh, I am so down for that instead” gushed Ginny, raising her eyebrows at Hermione in a suggestive way. “Yes, Boy help. I couldn’t find it in a book, your second choice” said Hermione, sticking her tongue out in a teasing way. “Oh, you wound me granger” laughed Ginny, as she hooked her arm with Hermione’s and walked downstairs to find the boys sitting on the lounge. “Boys, you two can go to Hogsmeade, we are having a girls day instead. Bye” said Ginny, “Sorry, see you later” said Hermione as Ginny dragged her out of the common room. The girls stood at the grand staircase waiting for it to be there turn. “Where are we going?” asked Hermione as Ginny was leading her. “You wanted privacy, Quidditch pitch, I checked the noticeboard, no one has it booked, it should be empty, where better to talk?” asked Ginny, “Sounds perfect cause this is ... oh merlin, its life-or-death secret Ginny” replied Hermione looking gravely serious. Ginny looked very concerned but didn’t comment. Hermione touched her pocket, where every letter and note currently sat, including copies of her own. Call her paranoid but if it ever come out, Draco can’t claim things she didn’t write if she also copied her own notes to be attached to his replies.

The girls arrived at the empty Quidditch pitch, perfect. Most students would be in Hogsmeade right now, this was safe and quiet. “Okay, Spill. Leave no detail out. Go” said Ginny, looking at Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath, Ginny would either help or walk away. Either way, she was about to find out. “I received a letter when we were at Grimmauld place, from Draco Malfoy. He wrote to say his father was about to start training him to be the youngest death eater in history, for his 16th birthday but he doesn’t want too. He asked for my help. I showed the letter to Sirius, who said we need to tell Harry. I haven’t told Ron, his temper is too much, sorry” said Hermione lowering her head. “Of course, it is, he doesn’t think when angry but keep going” replied Ginny, anxious for the rest of the story. “I agreed to help him, Harry agreed, we met up on the first day of classes to think of a plan. We agreed that I would go to Dumbledore, ask him to break up a staged fight and bring both boys to his office, so it was set. I spoke to Dumbledore, stood behind the gargoyles and sent the signal. The boys started fighting. Draco explained everything to Dumbledore, who agreed to help him and attempt to help his mother. I thought it was all over, done, finished than but Draco kept sending me notes, at first to thank me, the 2nd one was asking for my help with a spell, the 3rd was to give me something. I arrived in the room to receive a book from him, a muggle book” said Hermione emphasing the word Muggle. “He made a comment when I helped with the spell, he asked if I was with Harry romantically, he smiled and said “Oh, Good” when I said no, then when I got the book off him, I was happy. It was the one book from the author I was missing, so I shook his hand, I don’t know what come over me, I couldn’t exactly hug him, though I wanted to” said Hermione, lowering her head.

“There’s more, I know you Mione, keep going” said ginny. “when I said that I normally hug my friends but didn’t think he would like it, he made a comment about not being worried about Germs, he doesn’t see me as a mudblood, it was all a cover, a show, for his father but I’m not sure if I completely believe that I want too but I’m like 40% sure he may be just fooling us, fooling me” finished Hermione, out of breath, red in the face and silently pleading with Merlin for Ginny to keep her secret and friendship. “Wow sounds like Malfoy has his flirt on with a certain book worm and the book worm has a soft spot for the snake. So, the lion fell in love with the snake. Wow. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” asked Ginny, “It’s Draco bloody Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. I didn’t know how you would react. I’m sorry. Also, it wasn’t supposed to be told to so many people but you’re my best friend and I trust you with both of our lives, if his father, even got a whisper he had abandoned his ‘legacy’ and a mudblood helped him, we would both be dead. It’s dangerous. I don’t know if I want Dangerous” replied Hermione. “Your harry potter’s best friend and a muggle born, what could possibly be more dangerous than that? Maybe just continue as you are, let him make the first move, so you don’t look like an idiot, if we are both reading too much into this, but sounds like he really likes you mione, I know his been a git, but you said yourself, it was a show, what if he has wanted to do this for years? The punch was the start of the attraction” laughed Ginny while Hermione joined in. “You don’t hate me? Think I’m a traitor?” asked Hermione. “Traitor to who? I don’t even like that git as a person, and I would have helped him. It’s who you are, its why he come to you” replied Ginny.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fame is a fickle friend, Harry. Celebrity is as Celebrity does, Remember that - Gilderoy Lockhart**

The girls laid down on the pitchers, just talking about school, life, their future, and love. “Oh, I just remembered, can I see the notes?” asked Ginny, with a hopeful smile on her face, “Yeah, I brought them in case” replied Hermione, getting the letter and notes out of her pocket, tapping them with her wand, as she handed them to Ginny, she seen a dragon parchment flying her way, “Another one?” asked Ginny as Hermione nodded and stood up to catch the dragon. “He does his parchment into a dragon, I do mine as a swan” said Hermione as she gestured to the animals in Ginny’s hand, “Perfect representation of you both” laughed Ginny, Hermione couldn’t help to join in.” Well? my suspense is killing me, bloody open it already!” said Ginny, “Okay, Okay, keep your hair on” laughed Hermione as she undid the dragon, tapping it and saying her password. 

_‘Swan.  
You might want to leave the Quidditch pitch, Yes, I can see you, Pansy and her gang are heading that way. They won’t take seeing you and Weaslette so nicely. I can’t hold them off for much longer.  
Dragon’_

Hermione jumped up from where she was sitting, “Shit, Gin, Pansy and her gang are heading this way and i really don't want to deal with a confrontation. Let’s go” replied Hermione. She had never been scared of the girls, but she really didn’t feel like having to defend herself when she was already having such a good day. “Your boyfriend tell you?” asked Ginny teasingly. “His not my boyfriend” said Hermione, grabbing her bag and getting ready to leave, just as they got to the entry of the Quidditch pitch, the girls came into view, Hermione could see Draco standing at the back with Blaise, trying to avoid the confrontation that always happens. “Oh look, its scar heads girlfriend and his pet beaver” laughed Pansy Parkinson. Hermione grabbed Ginny’s arm and attempted to walk away but the girls blocked their way, “Oh, why in such a hurry?” laughed Millicent Bullstrode, “Shove off” replied Ginny, “You’ve got a big mouth red, I love that in a chick, want to show me how big it can go?” asked Theodore Nott, winking in Ginny’s direction, “Why would she need to show you considering I’ve heard you’re a tiny man” laughed Hermione, before she could register what happened, Theo had his wand at her neck, “One comment mudblood, just one more and I’ll make the ground more dirty with your blood” he hissed. “Lower your wand Nott” said Draco with a stern voice, “Why? She is just a mudblood” Theo spat at her feet, Draco lifted Theo by his shirt, “Mudblood or not, we don’t pull a wand on a woman” hissed Draco, dropping his hold on Theo before walking around Hermione and Ginny to get onto the pitch, knowing everyone else would follow, not even 30 seconds later, Pansy is putting her arm through Draco’s, who threw her off him. 

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag when they were a considerable distance away from the pitch.

_‘Dragon.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you but you complete idiot, you’re supposed to despise me, not stop your friend, but Thank you for the 4th time. I need to talk to you about something, can we meet later?  
Swan’._

Ginny watched Hermione fold the parchment and flick her wand, sending the swan on its way down to the quidditch pitch, straight to Draco, “What if someone else reads it?” asked Ginny, “They can’t, unless they have the password from me or Draco, I did it for you, that’s how I could show you, if I didn’t, it would have been a handful of plank parchment.” Said Hermione, “Oh you’re a genius” replied Ginny with a nod, “No, Lupin is” replied Hermione, hitching her bag onto her shoulder and walking into the castle with Ginny. The girls reached the common room as a dragon flew through the window. Hermione reached out to grab it, doing the same process as usual.

_‘Swan._  
Yes, I need to tell you something. How about after dinner in our room?  
Dragon’ 

Hermione showed the note to Ginny, “Our room?” asked Ginny, “An empty unused classroom on the 7th floor.” Replied Hermione, “You going to tell him that I know?” asked Ginny, suddenly seeming nervous for Hermione, “yes, I’m not sure how he will take it.” Said Hermione, chewing her bottom lip, she tended to do this when she was nervous. The girls spent the rest of the day, lounging around in the common room, surrounded by countless copies of Witch Weekly, Ginny kept pointing out different articles she found funny or believed could help Hermione determine Draco’s feelings while Hermione just laughed them off, there was no way she would attempt to do half the things they had suggested. The girls were rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles over an article when the boys come back, just before dinner. “Must be dinner time, Ron’s back” laughed Ginny, still clutching her ribs. This just made Hermione laugh harder so that any form of greeting went out the window. “Good day?” asked Harry as he sat on the lounge next to Ron, in front of the fireplace, where they had the perfect view of the laughing girls on the floor. “Yes, it was quite good, how was Hogsmeade?” asked Hermione, trying to control her giggles. “good. I brought you back some chocolate frogs” said Ron, putting 12 frogs in her lap. “Oh. Thankyou Ron” replied Hermione with a smile. “Your welcome, do you mind if we talk?” Replied Ron, “Sure, what’s up?” asked Hermione, “I meant alone” said Ron, tilting his head in the direction of Harry and Ginny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards - Draco Malfoy**

. Hermione walked to the other side of the room, when she turned to find a bright red Ron, “What’s wrong?” questioned Hermione, suddenly serious, “willyougooutwithme?” asked Ron, in a rush so he didn’t chicken out, “I can understand you with a mouthful of food, but I have no idea what you just said Ron, maybe try slowing down?” replied Hermione. “I asked if you would go out with me? I know we are best friends and I think we always will, but I’ve seen you differently since last year and I know you feel the same, so your my girlfriend” replied Ron, leaning in to kiss Hermione, she quickly pulled back with her hand on his chest “So you assume I feel the same and attempt to kiss me?” she asked, getting incredibly angry, how dare he! . “I know you do; you’ve had a crush on me since 3rd year, don’t play dumb” replied Ron sounding very frustrated. “I’m not playing anything. Yes, I did have a crush on you towards the end of 3rd year, but I don’t feel the same anymore, I’m sorry Ron” replied Hermione, putting another few step between her and Ron. “Dumb doesn’t suit you. You’re my girlfriend now” said Ron in an angry tone, “No Ronald, I’m not” said Hermione, before walking away and up the stairs. 

Hermione turned around and whipped her wand out when she heard someone behind her, she assumed it was Ronald. “Oh, sorry Gin” said Hermione as she lowered her head, “What in merlin’s name happened?” questioned Ginny, “Ron found out about my crush, assumed I still felt the same, told me I was his girlfriend and tried to kiss me. I set him straight, but it wasn’t like him at all.” replied Hermione, “I’m surprised you didn’t slap him” laughed Ginny, but she quickly sobered up, seeing the look on Hermione’s face. “I should of” replied Hermione with a shrug of her shoulders, “Probably lucky you didn’t, it tends to get guys attentions” replied Ginny, sticking her tongue out, trying to make Hermione laugh, it worked after a few seconds, bad mood forgotten. The girls were sitting on the bed as Lavender Brown walked in, put her bag down and took her coat off, “Harry wants you Hermione” she said, “thankyou lavender, come on Gin, Dinner time” replied Hermione, nodding in Lavender’s direction. 

Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs to find Harry standing there alone, “Are you okay?” he asked, “Yes, I’m fine. Just a misunderstanding, Hopefully Ron got the point?” replied Hermione, “Sure sounded like he did, I just wanted to check on you before I went down to dinner” said Harry, “Thanks” said Hermione, throwing her arms around him before he walked off. The girls walked to dinner and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table away from Harry and Ron. As Ginny kept talking, Hermione found her eyes drifting to the Slytherin table, locking eyes with a certain blonde, Draco cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head in the direction of the boys, question quite clear, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. Dinner ended not long after and Ginny walked with Hermione to the staircase, “I’ll see you soon” winked Ginny “I want to know everything!” she gushed, “Nosey” replied Hermione, nudging Ginny, causing both girls to start laughing. Hermione kept walking when she heard a voice yelling out, “Hey! Where are you going?” yelled Harry, running to catch up, “Oh, um just the library” replied Hermione, “Oh. Okay. I will see you in the morning” replied Harry, looking at his feet. “Are you okay?” Hermione asked, putting her fingers under Harry’s chin, forcing him to look at her. 

“I was wondering... Do you know if Ginny is seeing anyone or interested in anyone?” asked Harry trying to sound uninterested, “Very subtle Harry. She still feels the same as usual. I told her to be herself, you’ll notice her eventually, seems I am right again?” questioned Hermione with a smile and a wink. “Bye Hermione” replied Harry leaving Hermione giggling, Harry basically confirmed that she was correct. she continued onto the 7th floor, standing outside the room, she took a calming breath, fixed her coat up and walked into the room. Draco stood at the window, staring down onto the snowy grounds, where a bunch of kids had decided to have a snow fight after dinner. Hermione shuffled on her feet, unsure of how to start. “Hey Granger” replied Draco, turning around. Hermione stood there, looking up and down at Draco, he really was quite handsome in Beige coat, black turtleneck, and black slacks with shoes so polished, she probably could have seen her reflection. “Like what you see?” asked Draco with a smirk, following her eyesight. “I’m not replying to that” replied Hermione, but she couldn’t stop the blush that adorned her cheeks. 

“Okay miss red cheeks. You wanted to ask me something?” asked Draco. “Oh. You see. Ginny is my best friend in the whole world and see, Harry is viewing your situation as solved now that Professor Dumbledore knows, but I would really appreciate someone to talk too, I can’t exactly write to Sirius, would you mind if I spoke to her? She would never betray me, so hence never betray you” explained Hermione, looking at her feet, chewing her lip, unsure of what was coming her way. “the something I wanted to tell you was, I’ve already told Blaise because I also needed to talk to someone about … things” said Draco, stumbling over how to end his sentence, “so you can relax, your 3 against my 1” laughed Draco. “Did you actually laugh? I don’t think I’ve EVER heard that sound” giggled Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good - Harry Potter**

Draco sat down at one of the tables and gestured to the one next to him, Hermione took her seat, glad the conversation wasn’t ending there. “Favourite colour Malfoy?” asked Hermione, “Really Granger?” replied Draco. “We have known each other for 5 years but don’t know each other, I thought it would be nice, but it’s okay” replied Hermione, getting out of her seat, and taking a step up the isle when Draco reach out and grabbed her hand, Hermione stumbled back into her seat but noticed Draco didn’t release her hand until she looked down, at his hand cupping her own on the table. “Sorry” said Draco, letting her hand go, “Its blue actually. What about yours?” he asked, putting his hands into his lap as a slight blush adored his features. “Mine is actually green, not very Gryffindor, am I?” laughed Hermione. “Favourite muggle thing to do?” asked Draco, “A theme park, nothing better than a good theme park with friends” replied Hermione, “What’s a theme park?” asked Draco. Hermione launched into an explanation for him. “Sounds like fun, maybe you could show me one, one day?” asked Draco, hope in his grey eyes. “Oh. Yes, I can do that” replied Hermione, smile lighting her face, “Favourite thing about being a witch?” asked Draco, “Oh that one is easy. Friends” replied Hermione.

“You didn’t have muggle friends?” questioned Draco, “I had two, we were the absolute best of friends, mainly due to the same interests but we lost contact when I come here. I had a very lonely muggle life except for one person, due to being book smart and ugly as they called me, I was bullied, my parents tried but they worked a lot due to owning and running their own clinic” replied Hermione. “I’m sorry. You left a muggle world where you were bullied, just to meet me and the other Slytherins. Your parents, what do they do?” asked Draco sounding curious, “They are dentists” replied Hermione. “That’s a face cleaner right?” asked Draco, leaning forward in interest without realizing, “No” giggled Hermione “They look after teeth” she finished. A beeping noise started coming from Draco’s pocket “It’s almost curfew, we should be heading to our dorms” replied Draco, putting his pocket watch back into his slacks. “I will see you tomorrow” replied Hermione, as she stood up fixing her jacket. “Thanks for the chat Hermione” replied Draco, leaning forward, and planting his lips against her cheek. “Um. Bye.” Said Hermione quickly, as she took the few steps out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. 

Hermione got back to the common room to find Ginny alone on the lounge in front of the fire waiting for her, before Hermione even got a chance to sit down, Ginny had already fired her first question, “How did he take it?” she asked, almost bouncing out of her seat. “He kissed me” replied Hermione, still holding her hand against her cheek. “He WHAT?” asked Ginny loudly. “Shh Gin” said Hermione quickly. “Oh sorry. What? Spill, I want to know it all” replied Ginny. Hermione took her seat and proceeded to tell Ginny everything. “Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow” gushed Ginny with a Cheshire cat grin, “I know!” replied Hermione, still trying to process if she hated it or loved it, she knew her head wanted her to hate it, due to so much history, she shouldn’t be this forgiving and this quick to like Draco, but her heart was fluttering, butterflies were being breeding in her stomach. Oh, who was she kidding, she enjoyed the feeling of his hand around hers and his lips on her cheeks, her head just needed to catch up and stop being so logical for once. 

Sunday morning, Hermione headed down to the common room, where the sound of multiple feet on the staircase greeted her ears, she watched as 2 boys raced each other to the noticeboard, when she saw Ron jump in the air, hands giving a big ‘whoop’. “Good News?” asked Harry as he slowly made his way to the lounge, “Harry! I did it- I’m keeper” said Ron, “Congratulations” said Hermione and Harry at the same time, “Thanks” blushed Ron. Angelina came and stood in front of them, “a quiet word Potter?” she asked, pointing to a corner of the common room, “Look, I’m sorry I was short with you, this captainship is a lot harder than I thought, I was too hard on Wood, I see that now. I know Ron is your best friend, his not great, but I think with some extra practises he could be, if you’re finished with Detention, think you could help?” asked Angelina sounding a tad desperate, “Of course,” replied Harry. Hermione and Ron were sitting on opposite ends of the lounge when Harry joined them, looking out the window, noticing an owl flying their way, as it come closer, Harry recognized it as Hermes’s, Percy Weasley’s owl. “Hey Ron, isn’t that Hermes?” he questioned as he pointed to the owl, now on the windowsill. “Blimey, what’s Percy writing to me for?” said Ron theoretically. Ron untied his letter and sat down in the middle as Harry moved over, so they could all read it together. 

***LETTER STOLEN FROM THE BOOK BUT SOME TINY CHANGES TO MAKE PERCY MORE PERCY LOL***

_‘Dear Ronald.  
I have only just heard (from no less a person than the minister for magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the ‘Fred and George’ route, rather than follow in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility. But I want to give more than my congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this early morning, hopefully you will be awake and able to read it away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions. From something the minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect; I gather you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this- no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore’s Favourite- but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a vastly different – and probably more accurate – view of potter’s behavior. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the daily prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing – and see if you can spot yours truly! Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the wizengamot and he did not come out looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I’ve spoken to remain convinced of his guilt. It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter – I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent – but if you have any worries about this or have spotted anything else in Potter’s behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you. _

_This leads me to my other bit of advice, as I have hinted above, Dumbledore’s regime at Hogwarts may be over soon. Your loyalty, Ron, should not be to him, but to the school and the ministry. I am deeply sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering extraordinarily little co-operation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the ministry so ardently desire’s (although she should find this easier from next week – again, see the daily prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this – a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now, may be very well-placed for head boy in a few years! I am sorry that I was unable to see you over the summer, it pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (if you are writing to mother, you may wish to point out that Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore’s, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people – the minister really could not be more gracious to me – and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents’ beliefs and actions either, I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were, and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes. Please think over what I have said most carefully, especially the bit about Harry Potter and congratulations on becoming prefect, your brother. Percy’_


	18. Chapter 18

**Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read 'Hogwarts A History'? - Hermione Granger**

Harry looked at Ron. “If you want to -err – sever ties with me, I promise not to get violent” laughed Harry. Ron turned to look at Hermione, “Can I borrow a quill?” he asked, “Oh. Of course,” replied Hermione, leaning down into her bag to hand Ron a quill and Ink. “Thanks” he replied, before putting the letter on the coffee table to reply. 

_‘Percy.  
YOU. ARE. A. GIT. Do not write such long-winded rubbish to me again, come straight out with it. No idea honestly how we can possibly be related cause there isn’t a thing about you that I understand, maybe you were switched at saint mungo’s, you should investigate that! The day of your argument with Dad, that caused YOU to desert OUR family, gave up every right to call me brother. YOU. ARE. A. GIT. Ron-‘_

“there, he can have this!” said Ron angrily, scrunching up the letter and reply. “Very well written Ron” said Hermione for lack of anything to say. “Actually. I want to make this a howler” replied Ron, standing up and yelling at the parchment after Hermione had done the necessary charm. “HOW DARE YOU WRITE TO ME, CRITICISING MY PARENTS AND BESTFRIEND. YOU WALKED OUT ON YOUR FAMILY FOR A MINISTRY. YOU. ARE. THE. WORLDS. BIGGEST. GIT. I DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW WE ARE RELATED. A SWITCHED AT BIRTH THING? YOU SHOULD LOOK INTO THAT! DO NOT WRITE TO ME, DO NOT SPEAK TO ME, AND DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE ME EVER. HARRY POTTER AND DUMBLEDORE ARE 10 TIMES MORE OF A MAN THAN THAT THING YOU CALL A BOSS.” Finished Ron in a huff, during all the yelling, they didn’t notice Ginny, until she started yelling at the parchment too, “COME NEAR ME OR SEND ME A LETTER, I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD WITH MY BAT-BOGEY HEX, SAINT MUNGO’S WON’T EVEN BE ABLE TO FIX YOU” finished Ginny, throwing a piece of parchment into the fire. Letter finished; Hermione cancelled the spell while Ron tied it to Hermes leg to return to Percy. Both Weasley’s sat down in a huff, which caused Hermione and Harry to start a round of applause. “He will see who is wrong and I, for one, won’t be accepting” stated Ginny angrily. Hermione and Harry sat there stunned, no longer knowing what to say or do. Ron put his arm around his sister, trying to calm them both down. Ron stood up and offered his hand to his sister, “Let’s get some breakfast” he said to everyone, walking towards the portrait.

“I’ll meet you there” replied Harry, grabbing Hermione’s arm as she went to walk with them. “You okay Harry?” asked Hermione, once they were finally alone. “I knew half the wizarding world and Hogwarts don’t believe me, but to read it, from someone I spent summers with, who I lived with. It bloody hurts mione” said Harry, wrapping his arms around her and putting his head into her neck, trying to stop himself from crying, “You shouldn’t let it get to you Harry, they will find out sooner rather than later, Voldemort can’t stay hidden forever, they will come crawling back Harry” replied Hermione, running her fingers through his hair, trying to keep him calm. “How can he possibly say that? When have I ever been violent towards any of you guys?” replied Harry, not expecting an answer, “His words are coming from his want to be accepted by a ministry, that really couldn’t care less about him Harry, its spoken from a lack of wanting to believe. Doubt can be a nasty bug; it spreads faster than truth” replied Hermione. 

At breakfast, Hermione and Harry sat opposite Ron and Ginny, before long, Fred and George walked over, “Hey you two” “did you get” “a letter from” “Percy” they finished together, “Yeah” mumbled Ron, cutting his pancakes a little too viciously. “Us too” said the twins, each sitting down on one side of Hermione and Harry, “let me guess, the ministry is right? Harry and Dumbledore are liars? And they want you to be careful who you associate yourselves with?” asked Hermione, “Hole in one” said Fred, “That’s the correct saying aye Harry?” asked George. “Yeah” said Harry, staring at his breakfast so hard like he expected his bacon to start dancing, “Git” “Prat” said the twins, earning nods from everyone else. George stared at Harry, realizing that he wouldn’t look at anyone, “Hey. Don’t you pay him no attention, one day soon, old moldy will come out of hiding and the world will realize your right and you damn well make sure every git kisses your feet!” said George, getting angry at the treatment Harry was getting. “Old Moldy?” asked Harry, “well yeah, has been dead for years, hasn’t he?” laughed George, slapping Harry on the back as he stood up, “Well pleasure is all yours, we have business to attend too” said Fred, “Bye” chorused the twins. “His right, you know, soon, everyone will know, and they’ll all apologies” said Ginny, putting her hand over Harry’s, “Yeah? Thanks”, said Harry, finally looking up to lock eyes with Ginny. 

“Hem Hem” They heard behind them, Ron dropped his pancake in his lap, syrup, and all as they turned so quickly, you could hear the cracks in their necks, to find George standing there laughing, “Ha ha ha gotcha” he yelled as he ran out of the great hall, laughing the whole way. “Git” said Ron, red in the face, while Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed. “So, I was thinking, we should organise a snowball fight today?” said Ginny, “Yeah” chorused the boys, “Hermione?” questioned Ginny, “Oh, I have homework to do, so I shall be in the library, where it’s not wet or cold” said Hermione. “Oh, no you don’t missy, you can come and spend at least half the day with us, we barely seen you yesterday!” said Harry, locking his left arm around Hermione’s and attempting to stand up, “Don’t make me hex you” finished Harry with a laugh, “Harry, I could have my wand and a spell sent your way before you even remove yours” laughed Hermione, “Oh, a challenge if I ever heard one” said Harry laughing. “Are you going to prove it today?” asked Ron, “Oh I was kidding Ron” replied Hermione, “She’s right though, we all know it” laughed Harry, walking out of the great hall. The 4 parted ways in the common room, to each go gather more clothing for their snowball fight.


	19. Chapter 19

**but you know, Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light - Albus Dumbledore**

“Are you meeting Malfoy today?” asked Ginny once she was all bundled up, “No, I actually have to study” replied Hermione, “Oh” said Ginny sounding disappointed, “Oh my, you just wanted some gossip, you nosey little …”trailed off Hermione unable to find an insult while laughing and throwing her scarf at Ginny, who caught it and threw it back, “Bundle up, its cold” said Ginny as they started walking out of the door. “SNOWBALL FIGHT” yelled Ginny once they were at the top of the stairs, watching a few Gryffindor’s run up and get more clothing, before following out of the portrait. Hermione leant over to whisper in Ginny’s ear “I have the perfect idea” before running upstairs and grabbing 3 piece’s parchment and ink quickly.

_‘Dragon.  
Snowball fight on the Quidditch pitch, Gryffindor / Ravenclaw vs Slytherin / Hufflepuff. Are you interested? If so, meet you on the pitch in 20 minutes. I promise to go easy on you.  
Swan’_

_‘Goldstein.  
Snowball fight on the Quidditch pitch, Gryffindor / Ravenclaw vs Slytherin / Hufflepuff. Are you interested? If so, meet you on the pitch in 20 minutes.  
Granger’_

_‘bones,  
Snowball fight on the Quidditch pitch, Gryffindor / Ravenclaw vs Slytherin / Hufflepuff. Are you interested? If so, meet you on the pitch in 20 minutes.  
Granger’_

Hermione folded her parchment, tapped it with her wand and sent it flying out of the dormitory as she ran back down the stairs, “where did you go?” asked Ginny, “I made a challenge to someone who couldn’t say no. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I also sent messages to Anthony Goldstein in Ravenclaw and Susan bones in Hufflepuff.” Said Hermione, “A challenge someone couldn’t refuse?” replied Ginny, thinking hard before an “OH” escaped her mouth, “OH, you just clued on to who wouldn’t back down from a challenge?” asked Hermione, but Ginny didn’t respond, instead she pointed at a Dragon parchment flying through the common room towards her

_‘Swan._  
Oh, you are so on! Slytherin will be there! See you soon, when your covered in snow ha ha  
Dragon’ 

Hermione laughed before handing the note to Ginny, who just grinned wickedly. Ginny stood on the coffee table, “Okay, listen up. A challenge has been set. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff and the snakes. Quidditch pitch in 20 minutes, let’s go!” yelled Ginny to the room, watching as people started cheering and walking out of the portrait in groups of 2,3 and 4’s. The Gryffindor’s looked like they were heading for war, all bundled up and marching out of the great oak doors, “EXCUSE ME” said Professor Umbridge, using a sonorous charm “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR ALL GOING?” she asked, “Professor, we have a school wide challenge, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs Slytherin and Hufflepuff on the quidditch pitch” said Angelina who was closest, “ABSOLUTELY NOT” replied Umbridge, until “AS HEADMASTER, I BELIEVE THIS IS A GREAT SHOW OF HOUSE UNITY. LET’S GO” yelled Dumbledore as he, professor Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape headed out of the oak doors, walking towards the quidditch pitch, “Albus, are we joining?” asked Professor McGonagall “If you wish Professor, I am just coming to spectate and stop any possible fights” replied Professor Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked to see that most of the school was here, all wearing their house scarves so they could tell the difference. As they all stopped on opposite sides.

Dumbledore stood up, “OKAY! HERE ARE THE RULES, A CHARM HAS BEEN PLACED UPON TO SNOW TO CHANGE COLOUR. YOU CAN ONLY BE HIT 4 TIMES, IF YOU ARE HIT 4 TIMES, LEAVE AND SIT ON THE STANDS, WE WILL KNOW IF YOU HAVE BEEN HIT MORE THAN 4 AS A LIGHT WILL APPEAR ABOVE YOUR HEAD. YOU WILL HAVE 2 BREAKS, WHOEVER HAS THE MOST STANDING MEN AND WOMEN AT BREAK, WILL BE GIVEN A POINT, FIRST TEAM TO 4 POINTS. WINS. OKAY COLOURS ARE BLACK FOR SYTHERPUFF. GRYFFCLAW WILL BE GOLD BALLS. ON THE COUNT OF 1 BEGIN. 5.4.3.2.1. GO!!” , within a second, balls of black and Gold were flying everywhere, with several people beginning to walk off and sit on the stands to watch the rest of the match. Hermione and Ginny kept dodging the balls they could see being thrown by Draco and Blaise, knowing they were aiming for Hermione, with all 4 laughing their heads off at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS - JK ROWLING DOES**

**Don't let the muggles get you down - Ron Weasley**

Harry seen that the girls were under attack, “Ron, watch my back for a second” said Harry, while Ron covered him, Harry erected a snow wall to stand in front of the girls, “THANKS!” yelled Ginny, flashing him a big smile. Harry turned to Ron “Thanks mate” while piling up more snowballs to launch at the slytherpuff’s themselves. Everyone was laughing, nudging their friends and all around having an amazing time. The professor were walking along the stands, helping to cast warming and drying charms for the younger years who hadn’t mastered the spell yet, several older kids, realising what they were doing, were helping as the amount of people leaving the field was piling up. Only half of each group seemed to be missing when Dumbledore spoke “BREAK TIME. YOU WILL FIND DRINKS AND FOOD DISTRABUTED AROUND THE FIELD ON TABLES, PLEASE EAT AND DRINK, WE WILL RESUME IN 20 MINUTES.” Hermione and Ginny sat with the boys, “Excellent idea Gin, it’s awesome” said Ron with a mouthful of food, “Thanks but it was Mione’s” shrugged Ginny, “Really?” asked Ron, “Always the tone of surprise” replied Hermione with her lips in a tight line, she always followed the rules but even Ron knew she was capable of fun and breaking them, she had proved it many times with Harry and Ron. It kind of hurt. “This is” said Lee Jordan “AWESOME” yelled the twin together. Break seemed to go quickly, with food and drink, everyone who wasn’t out, went back to their side of the field, ready for the war to continue. Hermione was pleased to see no arguments or fights had started, everyone seemed to be getting along, laughing, and joking between the opposite teams, maybe house unity would be possible one day, so that Hogwarts could stand united, rather than fall apart. “AT STANDING, THE GRYFFCLAW CURRENTLY HAVE 1 POINT. YOU CAN BEGIN AGAIN ON THE COUNT OF 1. 3.2.1.” said Dumbledore with the help of the sonorous charm. Hermione charmed snowballs as quickly as Ginny could throw them, but thanks to Malfoy and Blaise’s expertise on the Quidditch team, they managed to successfully dodge most of the snowballs, Ginny was at the same advantage despite not being on the team, guessing having so many brothers benefitted to her skills, Hermione hid behind the wall Harry had erected for them.

Sick of not being involved more, despite it being her idea, Hermione stepped out from behind the wall, just as she picked up a snowball to throw at Zabini, she felt her arm get wet, looking over at the 2 boys, she seen a smirk on Malfoy’s face, he got her, that cocky git, Hermione laughed as she lobbed a snowball in his direction instead, laughing when he successfully dodged Ginny’s which caused hers to get him on the side of the face, smirking back at him. “Oh, nice one granger” yelled Fred from behind her, laughing at the outraged look on Malfoy’s face. “Oh, that’s it now” Malfoy whispered to Zabini, “We are aiming for granger?” replied Zabini, both smirking in Hermione’s direction, she knew she was screwed now, 3 more hits and she was out, looking around, she managed to get behind the wall just as 4 balls come her way. Hermione looked around for backup for Ginny and Herself when she noticed both Harry and Ron sitting on the sidelines, behind her she heard George yell “Not a chance Mr” before throwing himself in front of his little sister, causing him to get hit 4 times, laughing so hard he was clutching his rib cage at the same time. Hermione stood behind the wall and noticed, no one looked angry, every single person she could see, where laughing. Hermione, Ginny, and Fred now seemed to be in a war with Malfoy, Zabini and Goyle. No malicious taunts thrown, all in jest. 

Hermione was still magicking snowballs as quickly as the other 2 were throwing them. Zabini doing the same, allowing the throwing to be done by Malfoy and Goyle. Goyle had thrown a snowball just as Ginny leaned down to grab a snowball, causing her to be hit in the side of his stomach. “Ooooh Goyle, you’re going down quicker than a cupcake” yelled Ginny, laughing the whole sentence, “Bring it on Red” yelled Goyle with a smirk, but before he could move, Hermione, Fred and Ginny had thrown a snowball in his direction, “One more to go” yelled Ginny. Fred hi-5ed his sister and continued with the war, Hitting Malfoy and Zabini with the same snowball, laughing without realising, 3 balls were coming his way as he threw the 4th ball to put Goyle out. “One more for each of the reds, than what Granger?” yelled Zabini. “You’ll still loose” replied Hermione, as Zabini and Malfoy both threw a snowball and put Ginny and Fred out of commission, now making Hermione realise, she was well and truly on her own.

Hermione realised Magic wasn’t against the rules at all, so as she magicked snowballs on the ground behind the wall, she waved her wand and watched as snowballs flew straight to Zabini and Malfoy, hitting both successfully. Hermione realised that this caused Malfoy to head to the stands, she did a victory dance as the light appeared above his head, “bye Malfoy” said Hermione, laughing uncontrollably and not noticing the 3 balls from Zabini heading her way. One to the side of her face, one to her arm and one to her hair, still laughing, Hermione continued the way to the stands. Everyone from their little war was out expect Zabini.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to commit the murder, I was charged for - Sirius Black**

She was sitting on the stands, watching the last round, knowing it stood 2-0 Gryffclaw’s way, but it didn’t stop the Slytherpuff’s from giving it there all, the next round didn’t seem exceptionally long before Dumbledore was standing up and addressing them all, with the help of a sonorous charm. “WELL, DONE GRYFFCLAW, WELL DONE. AN AMAZING EFFORT ON BEHALF OF SLYTHERPUFF, WELL DONE TO YOU ALL ASWELL. CAN THE PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE TOURNAMENT PLEASE STEP FORWARD”. Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones and Hermione started walking towards the center of the field as she neared him, she heard Malfoy whisper to Zabini, “I need you to step up, no one can know, please” Draco half-begged, tho it was pointless, Blaise was his best friend. “sure” whispered Zabini as he joined alongside Hermione. “CONGRATULATIONS ON SHOWING SUCH HOUSE UNITY. IT WAS AMAZING TO SEE HOGWARTS WORKING TOGETHER, AGAINST EACHOTHER IN A FRIENDLY WAY. NO ONE WAS HURT AND NO ARGUMENTS WERE STOPPED. 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF AND RAVENCLAW. YOU MAY CONTINUE ABOUT YOUR ACTIVITES AS WISHED” finished Dumbledore, walking off the stand with Professor McGonagall. Hermione headed back to her friends, astounded to see an angry look on Ron’s face, ears going scarlet from anger. 

“You traitor, you speak with Zabini?” yelled Ron, attracting the attention of the few people still leaving the stands as most were walking from the field. “What’s your problem with Zabini?” questioned Hermione, suddenly confused. “He is a snake” replied Ron, the silent ‘duh’ very easy to recognize, “So?” asked Hermione, beginning to get angry. Blaise Zabini had never done or said a mean word against any of them, so what if he was in Slytherin, he was decent! “So, what about what they say to us? You especially?” questioned Ron, looking angrier by the second, “Have you ever seen or heard Zabini call me a mudblood?” questioned Hermione, Ron went silent, “HAVE YOU?” yelled Hermione, “His best friends with Malfoy” yelled Ron, “So that’s a no! You are basing your prejudices on him, because of his best friend? I AM BLAISE ZABINI’S FRIEND! I will not turn on someone because of a house, but because of their actions, which is why I’m walking away from you now! You do as much as you claim the snakes do” Yelled Hermione before turning around and walking away, hearing Ginny catch up to her. “You do know that Malfoy and Zabini were sitting on the stands a few rows back and heard it all?” asked Ginny, finally walking beside her, Hermione froze. “Oh no, what did they think? What if Zabini didn’t want me to call him a friend? Oh no, oh no” fretted Hermione, “I wouldn’t worry” replied Ginny, pointing to the dragon parchment coming her way.

_‘Swan._  
Our room? Now?  
Dragon’ 

“Can I please come?” asked Ginny, with a spring in her step, “Sure” replied Hermione, feeling defeated due to her argument, she hated fighting with her friends, but surely Ron realised he was as wrong as the people he claimed to hate half the time? Hermione and Ginny arrived at the room before Malfoy, so they took a seat and spoke of random stuff until they seen the door opening. Malfoy was clearly shocked to see Ginny in the room, but he was just as surprised as Hermione was when he moved to the side to allow Zabini to enter. No one spoke for around 30 seconds until Zabini launched himself at Hermione. Letting out of a clear “Oh” to being hugged by Zabini, Hermione was clearly shocked, she didn’t except affection at all. “Thankyou. For seeing past my house” said Blaise as he released her, “Oh, you’re welcome. I want to start again. Hi, my name is Hermione Granger” replied Hermione, sticking her hand out, expecting Blaise to shake it, “Hi Hermione. My name is Blaise Zabini, but you can call me Blaise” he shook her hand, before turning to Ginny, “Hey. You can call me Blaise” putting his hand out to the redhead, “Ginny” she replied. “This got weird quickly” said Draco, standing at the door, shock written all over his face, “You can say that again” laughed Ginny, Malfoy gave a small chuckle before sitting down next to Hermione. “You do know that the argument with Ron isn’t over, it will keep going until he lets it drop, you’re not afraid of people knowing you’re not against me due to my blood?” asked Hermione, looking straight at Blaise.

“I couldn’t care less who knows I’m your friend to be honest” replied Blaise. The 4 of them spent the rest of the day sitting in that room, playing card games, and asking questions of each other, laughing, and enjoying each other’s company before Ginny’s stomach started growling. “Dinner time, I’m starving” said Ginny as she stood up and held the door for the others to leave, “We will meet you down there” said Zabini giving a wink at Draco before walking away, looping his arm’s with Ginny and half dragging her. “Why are you dragging me Zab- Blaise?” questioned Ginny, “I’m simply giving them alone time” replied Blaise with a shrug of his shoulder, “Yes, I can see that, but why?” asked Ginny, “Oh Malfoy will kill me, but he has had a thing for Granger since 2nd year. He had to tell me, I caught him crying when he heard she was petrified. He even gave her a note” replied Blaise with a childlike excitement. “I wondered about that, Hermione had a note in her hand with all the answers, yet she would NEVER rip a page out of a book, it would have been handwritten by her” replied Ginny, now finally realizing. “That would have been Draco’s doing” replied Blaise with a shrug of his shoulder, as if it were usual for the Slytherin prince, pureblood and bouncing ferret to have a crush on the Gryffindor princess, muggleborn. 

“Thankyou” said Draco, slowing down his steps to prolong the time they had together. “Thankyou? For what?” asked Hermione, “Giving Blaise the chance you did, he really isn’t a bad bloke and hates all this blood prejudice stuff, he is the only one who I confide in, he is trust-worthy, honest, and loyal to a T” replied Draco, “He has always been decent to me, never calls me names, has actually told Parkinson and Greengrass to give it a rest a few times. He couldn’t come outright and defend me, but his done it other ways” said Hermione with a shrug “That’s Blaise, I would be lost without him” replied Draco with a nod of the head. “So, what’s my prize?” asked Hermione, nudging Draco with her shoulder, “What prize?” questioned Draco looking confused.


	22. chapter 22

**Are you insane? Of course I want to leave the Dursley's! have you got a house? when can I move in? - Harry Potter**

“I beat the one and only Draco Lucius Malfoy. I deserve a prize” laughed Hermione, “How do you know my middle name?” asked Draco stunned, he believed he hadn’t told her or anyone really. “Pureblood tradition, mainly in the black family. Sirius told me, he knew your mother would follow it, so I guessed and I’m right, like usual” laughed Hermione, “Yes, you are right. Hmm, what would you like?” asked Draco. “Oh, you can surprise me” laughed Hermione. “what is your middle name?” asked Draco, “Mary. It’s my mother’s name. what’s your Favourite part of school?” asked Hermione, now obviously continuing their game, “being away from my house” replied Draco, realizing the truth slipped out before he could stop it. “I don’t mind being around my mother, she isn’t as hardcore with her prejudices as my Father. His intolerable when he is home, ‘Malfoy’s don’t do this, Malfoys don’t do that’ all day long” said Draco, doing an amazing impression of his father. “That must be hard, but I can understand to an extent, my parents don’t care that I’m magical, They want me to have a muggle career too ‘Oh you need something to fall back on in case this witch business doesn’t work’, like I can just turn it off” replied Hermione, looking around and realizing they were nearing the end of the corridor of the great hall. “Oh, you best go first, will follow in a few minutes” said Draco realizing at the same time, “Oh Okay. See you later” waved Hermione, walking into the crowd of students entering dinner.

Hermione walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny, who sent a wink her way, Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry was extremely interested in his dinner, but Ron kept staring at her, if looks could kill, she would have been avada’d the moment she sat down. “spit it out Ronald” said Hermione, sounding defeated as she placed her food on her plate, “Why don’t you go sit with your snake friend, you’re a traitor to all that Godric Gryffindor stood for” hissed Ron, “Oh grow up Ron” butted in Ginny, slapping her brother on the head with her fork, “Ouch. No Ginny. Stay out of it” snapped Ron, “How dare you, a boy who has never picked up a book, tell me about Godric Gryffindor. Did you know the four founders were friends? That Godric and Salazar were considered best friends before a falling out? Blaise has never done a thing to you, Harry or I” said Hermione, pushing her plate away, no longer hungry, staring Harry down, hoping he would just butt in at any time now, but knowing Harry mostly sided with Ronald, she didn’t hold that hope high. “You chose to defend him in front of everyone, over me, your no friend of mine” half-yelled Ron, attracting the attention of half of the Gryffindor table, “I would rather be friends with him, at least he isn’t prejudiced like you and can actually keep up with my intellect when I talk!” hissed Hermione as she stood up to leave, taking one last look at Harry.

“Well?” snapped Hermione, “well, what? I’m staying out of it please” said Harry still staring at his dinner. “See you later traitor” jibbed Ron as she walked away, Hermione stopped dead where she was, she turned so quickly, you could hear the ‘whoosh’ in the air, stalking towards Ron, stopping in front of him “DON’T YOU EVER, EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN RONALD WEASLEY, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR HOMEWORK BECAUSE YOUR AS SMART AS A MOUNTAIN TROLL” yelled Hermione gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the great hall, leaning on the table so she wasn’t far from Ron’s face, “Screw you Weasley” hissed Hermione, one last time before putting her bag on her shoulder and walking out of the great hall, leaving behind the howling laughs from the Slytherin table, that were pointing at Ron’s bright red face.

“You are a real arse sometimes Ron” said Ginny, grabbing her bag and following Hermione. The girls headed back to the Gryffindor common room and threw themselves onto the couch in front of the fire. It was quiet for a while before Hermione spoke “Why Ginny?” questioned Hermione, now more hurt than angry, “I don’t know Mione, cause his an ass” replied Ginny, putting her head on Hermione’s shoulder in comfort. “He bullied me for a while in 1st year, but ever since we become friends, it’s like I can’t have any other friends. I am so sick of being interrogated by Ronald every time I talk to someone that isn’t you, harry or himself. I am so sick of it” said Hermione, holding back her tears, it worked for a while until Ginny reached out to hold her hand, then it all broke free, Hermione sat on the couch with tears coming out, sobs escaping her throat while Ginny threw her arms around her, to allow Hermione to cry into her shoulder. “Shh, don’t let him get to you. His an ass” repeated Ginny in a comforting tone. Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to remove her head and wipe her face, “I’m ready for bed, are you coming up?” asked Hermione, “Yeah soon, I just got to do something first” replied Ginny, watching Hermione head up the stairs. Ginny was sitting up to wait for her brother, with a few choice words for him.

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better, until a piece of parchment hit her straight in the forehead, “Do you have a thing for my forehead?” she asked the dragon theoretically as she opened it.

_‘Swan,  
Are you okay?”  
Dragon’_

Hermione summoned a piece of parchment, ink, and quill to reply quickly before her shower.

_‘Dragon._  
I am completely fine. This isn’t the first argument with Ronald, and I am sure it won’t be the last, just seems to be the way our friendship works. Don’t worry about me, see you in class  
Swan’ 


	23. Chapter 23

**Why, Dear boy, we don't send wizard's to Azkaban just for blowing up their Aunts - Cornelius Fudge**

Hermione walked into the great hall and looked along the table, catching the eye of Harry, he lifted his head like he expected her to sit there but she nodded her head in the direction of Ron and sat down at the end of the table, being joined by Ginny not long after, both girls halfway through breakfast when Hermione noticed someone standing in front of her. Shock written all over her face, to see Harry standing there, with Ron still in his seat looking disappointed. “I told him he was out of line, do you mind?” asked Harry, pointing at the bench in front of the girls, Hermione waved her hand in welcome. All 3 continued their breakfast without speaking when the owl post arrived, Hermione expecting to have to scan her copy of the daily prophet for Percy’s mentioned article, she was wrong. It was front page news. “Oh My!” exclaimed Hermione, “Don’t hold us in suspense, what does it say?” asked Harry. 

**(Article copied from book)**

_‘MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER  
HIGH INQUISITOR ‘_

“What the hell is a high inquisitor ?” asked Ron, looking at their shocked faces, none of them had noticed he joined them as Hermione read out the headline. Hermione glared at him but continued reading the article.

_‘in a surprise move last night the minister of magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “The minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time” said Junior assistant to the minister, Percy Weasley. “He is now responding to concerned voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of” . This is not the first time in recent weeks that the minister Cornelius fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th of August, Educational decree Number twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the ministry should select an appropriate person. “That’s how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts” said Weasley last night. “Dumbledore couldn’t find anyone, so the minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she has been an immediate success-“_

“She’s been a WHAT?” said Harry loudly, “Shh there is more, keep reading Mione” replied Ginny.

_‘an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense against the dark arts and providing the Minister with on-the ground feedback about what’s really happening at the school” It is the last function that the ministry has now formalized with the decree of Educational Decree Twenty-Three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. “This is an exciting new phase in the ministers plan to get to grips with what some are calling the failing standards at Hogwarts” Said Weasley. “The inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say she has accepted” The Ministry’s new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students. “I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation” said Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night, “Many of us with our children’s best interests at heart have been considered with some of Dumbledore’s eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the ministry is keeping an eye on the situation” . Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of Werewolf Remus Lupin, Half Giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror ‘Mad-eye’ Moody. Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards and chief warlock of the wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing a prestigious school of Hogwarts. “I think the appointment of the high inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster whom we can all repose our confidence” said a ministry insider last night. Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of high inquisitor to Hogwarts. “Hogwarts is a school, not an out-post of Cornelius Fudge’s office” said Madam Marchbanks “This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore”_

“So now we know how we got Professor Pink, and now she can inspect other teachers, this is unbelievable” seethed Hermione, eye’s flashing dangerously. Harry had his hand in a fist, staring down at the ‘I must not tell lies’ scar that now adorned his hand, but Ginny was staring at her brother who was trying not to laugh. “What’s so funny?” snapped Ginny, “I can’t wait to see her face when she inspects McGonagall, she isn’t going to know what’s hit her” said Ron, laughter finally bursting out of his mouth. “Come on harry, we better get to Binns class, don’t want to be late if she is inspecting him” said Hermione as she stood up.  
“Come on Ron” said Harry, noticing Hermione had left him out, no doubt still angry about their argument. Luckily for them, Umbridge wasn’t in Binn’s class as most of them usually fell asleep or daydreamed the class away, besides Hermione, who’s quill dragged across the parchment taking notes until the bell rung. Hermione walked beside Harry on the way to Snape’s classroom, so she didn’t have to walk next to Ron, “Are you seriously not going to speak to me, at all?” asked Ron, looking at Hermione. She kept a straight face and kept walking, not missing a step, acting like she had not heard him at all, “That’s a no” said Harry, trying not to laugh, “It’s not funny Harry, I don’t even know what I did wrong, it is all her OWN fault!” said Ron, ears going red with anger as usual, snarling the word ‘own’ in Hermione’s direction, who once again paid him no attention and stood against the wall to wait for Snape to open the door. 

Hermione felt someone bump into her shoulder and looked to her right to see Blaise Zabini leaning against the wall beside her, “What’s up granger?” asked Blaise with a huge smile, “Not much, how was your first class?” replied Hermione, “GO AWAY SNAKE” hissed Ron, “My first class was okay” replied Zabini, looking at Ron skeptically with a smirk on his lips, just as Ron opened his mouth again, the classroom door opened and there stood Professor Snape. “Stay away from me” hissed Ron, walking towards his seat, “She already was, you got to stop following her Weasley” laughed Zabini, steering Hermione onto a table with him, right behind Harry and Ron. Hermione flashed Blaise a thank you smile, and his smile become even wider, if that was possible. Snape stood Infront of the class, waving his wand to send their homework back to them, Hermione looked down at her O and smiled, looking at Blaise who showed her his A (Acceptable). Hermione leant forward and whispered “Harry, what did you get?” knowing she had at least got him an A (Acceptable), Harry lifted his parchment to show her the red A in the corner, winking at her. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see if she could see Ron’s grade, but she couldn’t. “He got a D” (Dreadful) whispered Blaise, trying not to laugh. Thankfully Snape never messed around with a speech, he just waved his wand at the board, the instructions come up and they all started.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mischief Managed - Harry Potter**

Hermione and Blaise’s strengthening solution was the clear turquoise shade exactly as it was supposed to be, looking over at Harry and Ron’s which was a blue, with Harry hissing at Ron, obviously not wanting more detention but at least it wasn’t Pink like Neville’s . Finally, the bell rung, and Harry quickly packed his bag and stood beside Hermione. “Well, that wasn’t completely horrible, not if he is marking to owl standards, a pass is pretty good eh Harry?” asked Hermione, nudging him in the shoulder, as she continued walking with him beside her and Ron trailing behind a bit. Hermione could feel the glare hitting her back, but she just ignored him. She had gotten good at it over the years. they sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Ginny across from them, “If you want to know what bloody marks we got, just ask Granger” snapped Ron, “I couldn’t care less what you got Ronald. I got an O, that’s my only concern so I can actually have a career” spat Hermione across the table.

“I got a D okay?” snapped Ron, “Once again, don’t care” replied Hermione, picking at her chicken salad “Oh cheer up Ron, at least it’s not a T” laughed Fred, “What does T stand for?” asked Ron, “Troll” laughed George, ruffling his hair, “That’s not Ron’s grade, it’s his eating habits” said Ginny, clutching her stomach with laughter while the others tried to hold it in, “Shut up Gin” snapped Ron, ears and neck going red from anger. “Have you lot had an inspected lesson yet?” asked Lee Jordon, the twins best friends. “No, what’s it’s like?” asked Hermione, “Not bad, Pink just sits in the corner taking notes“ “asked a few questions of the students” said the twins, “who do you have this afternoon?” asked Lee, “Trelawney” said Harry, “A T if I ever saw one” laughed George “and pink herself” said Ron getting up with the others to head to their classes.  
Hermione was standing outside of DADA when Harry and Ron walked up, but she looked over their heads to see a dragon parchment flying towards her. She held her hand out as it landed in her palm, “Love note from Blaise?” snarled Ron, “Yeah” said Hermione, looking straight at him, daring him to say anything else. Hermione walked a few steps away to read it.

**‘Swan.  
Hope your day is going okay, did you and Weaslette want to meet Blaise and myself in our room after dinner?  
Dragon’**

Hermione quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and replied.

_‘Dragon._  
I must go to the library to study. Sorry  
Swan’ 

Folding it into the shape of a swan and sending it flying his way. Hermione walked back over to the boys as they told her what happened in Divination while she was in Arithmancy, but before she could question harry further, the classroom door opened. Hermione took a seat next to Dean while Harry send her a small apology smile, “Good Afternoon Class” said Professor Umbridge from the front of the classroom, “Good afternoon professor” repeated the class as they took out their books and wands. “Wands away. Onto chapter 2, there will be no need to talk” said Umbridge, “No need to think either” mumbled Hermione, earning a giggle from Harry, Ron and Dean. Hermione raised her hand but instead of having another show of their first lesson, she watched Professor Umbridge walk down the rows until she was leaning down to Hermione, “Yes Miss Granger?” she asked, “Professor, I’ve read Chapter two” replied Hermione, “Than proceed to Chapter Three” replied Professor Umbridge, “Professor, I’ve read the whole book” said Hermione loudly, gaining the attention of the class. Professor Umbridge stood up and said, “You should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-charms in chapter fifteen then”. “He says counter-charms are improperly named, he says ‘counter-jinx’ is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable” replied Hermione, “but I disagree” continued Hermione, “You disagree?” questioned Umbridge, “Yes I do, Mr Slinkhard doesn’t like jinxes, does he?, but I think they can be especially useful when they’re used defensively” answered Hermione. “Oh, you do, do you? Well, it is Mr Slinkhard opinion and not yours that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger?” stated Professor Umbridge. 

“but-“ Hermione Began. “That’s enough, five points from Gryffindor” said Umbridge, “What for?” yelled Harry, “Harry Shh, I have this” said Hermione, putting her hand on his arm. “Other teachers may have allowed you to have an opinion Miss Granger, but I am here to teach you MINISTRY APPROVED course work, none of your teachers have been fit, except the exception of Professor Quirrell” said Umbridge, emphasizing the word Ministry. “Oh yes, he was amazing, except for one downfall” said Hermione, getting angry which was unusual, she wasn’t one to question her teachers or argue back but she had already had enough of this woman, “What was that?” asked Umbridge, raising her eyebrows, challenging Hermione, “Yeah well he kind of had Voldemort on the back of his head” said Hermione, rolling her eyes, looking at the stunned faces of her classmates. “One week of Detention for you Miss Granger” said Professor Umbridge as the bell rung. The rest of the day passed by quickly and Hermione was extra pleased when her first detention was over. She wasn’t happy about the mark on her hand, but it was worth it, especially when it stopped Harry from speaking out again.

The next morning, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table looking at her hand that now had the slightly carved words ‘I will not argue’ on her left hand, quickly putting it away when Ginny, Ron and Harry sat down. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stand up to a teacher like Hermione, why did you shut me up?” asked Harry, “You can’t afford more detention” she replied shrugging, “What did she make you do?” asked Ginny, “Lines” replied Hermione, avoiding the eye contact of Harry and Ron, who knew exactly how Umbridge did lines. “Hermione. I. I. I don’t know what to say” stammered Harry, “Than don’t say anything and eat your breakfast” said Hermione. They continued eating breakfast in silence. Hemione could feel harry constantly sneaking glances at her, he couldn’t believe she had done it for him. “What about your perfect record Granger?” sneered Ron, “Merlin’s beard Ron, shut up. Enough now” said Harry, standing up and walking away, leaving Ron dumbfounded, “Go away” said Ginny, pointing to a few seats down from them, watching Ron move seats to sit next to Seamus and Dean. “hey Mione, I got a note from Malfoy last night” said Ginny, “You what?” exclaimed Hermione suddenly, “Got a note from Malfoy” repeated Ginny, pulling the note from her pocket and handing it to Hermione.


	25. Chapter 25

**If you want to know what a man is like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals - Sirius Black**

_‘Weaslette._  
I’ve searched this whole castle, Hermione told me she was studying in the library, do you know where she is?  
DM’ 

“What did you say?” asked Hermione handing it back to Ginny, “I told him Harry had told me you landed yourself in detention” replied Ginny, finishing the last of her breakfast before heading off to her class, while Hermione walked to Charms. The class was relativity easy and was over before they knew it. On the way to Transfiguration Harry walked with Hermione, “Harry, you didn’t have to start an argument with Ron, I know his your best friend” said Hermione glumly. “He is but so are you, your my sister, I just normally don’t like getting in the way, but he is being a git now, I don’t like the fact that you’re not friends with him and you are with Zabini, but I understand because I KNOW you. You have the biggest heart and the most forgiving out of us all” replied Harry, flinging his arms over her shoulders, “Do you think I’m silly for forgiving him?” asked Hermione, looking at the ground, “Do YOU think your silly?” questioned Harry seriously, “No, my heart says this feels right, to be his ... friend” finished Hermione, stumbling over the last bit and hoping Harry didn’t realize, “Than no, you’re not silly, just make sure you’re smart brain protects your heart, if you have to follow it” replied Harry “I’ll be your friend no matter what and ill hurt him if he hurts you but we just aren’t talking about Zabini, are we?” he asked. “No, we aren’t” replied Hermione but she had to wait for Harry’s reply as they arrived at Professor McGonagall’s class.

Hermione and Harry sat in their normal seats when Harry noticed Ron standing behind his usual chair, “I’m sorry. I will keep my comments to myself, can I?” asked Ron gesturing at his seat, Harry looked at Hermione who just shrugged when Harry said “Sure”. “Excellent, let’s see McG give it to Pink” whispered Ron, nodding his head in the direction of Professor Umbridge in the corner, clipboard on her lap. Professor McGonagall marched into the classroom as silence fell. “Mr Finnigan, please hand back the homework – Miss Brown hand out these mice please, don’t be silly girl, they won’t hurt you-“ said Professor McGonagall in her usual ‘no nonsense’ tone of voice. “Hem Hem” was heard interrupting Professor McGonagall’s instructions, but she just kept continuing on, “Right then everyone- listen closely- Dean Thomas, if you hurt your mouse again, it will be detention, most of you have done the vanishing charm to an acceptable standard, today we shall be-“ said McGonagall but she trailed off as she was once again interrupted. “Hem Hem” Umbridge tried again, “Yes?” replied McGonagall, looking at her with eyebrows raised, “I was wondering if you received my note about the inspection?” asked Umbridge sweetly, “Obviously otherwise I would be asking what you were doing in my classroom, Now as I was saying, Today we shall be doing a more difficult vanishing spell with the mic-“ “Hem Hem” fake coughed Umbridge again, “How do you possibly think you could get a grasp of my usual teaching standard, if you constantly interrupt me? You see, usually, I do not allow disruptions in my classroom” said Professor McGonagall glaring at Professor Umbridge coldly, watching as her eyes widened and she scribbled frantically on her clipboard. 

The trio laughed quietly as Professor McGonagall had her back turned, they continued with the class without any further disruptions other than a few squeals from the girls over the mice. Professor Umbridge didn’t have the nerve to ask students questions, instead chose to question Professor McGonagall as they were packing up. “How long have you been teaching?” questioned Umbridge, “Thirty-Nine years, this December” replied McGonagall, “Very well, you will receive the notes of my inspection in ten days” said Professor Umbridge, “Oh I can hardly wait” replied McGonagall, sending a wink at Harry as Umbridge walked out of the classroom. The trio thought they had seen the last of Umbridge, but she was down at Care for Magical Creatures speaking to Professor Grubby-Plank. “You don’t usually teach this class, do you?” asked Umbridge, “No, I’m just substituting until Professor Hagrid returns” replied Grubby-Plank. “The headmaster can’t explain his disappearance, I’m wondering if you could shed some light on the situation?” asked Umbridge, “I don’t know anything, was just asked if I wanted some teaching work, I accepted and here I am” replied Professor Grubby-plank, “Thankyou” replied Umbridge. “I heard there were some injuries in this class, care to give me some details?” Umbridge asked the closest student who happened to be Goyle. “That would have been me” said Malfoy stepping forward “What happened Mr Malfoy?” asked Umbridge, not realising his eyesight had gone to Hermione who was frantically shaking her head no, hoping he wouldn’t be too cruel. 

“I was attacked by a hippogriff but-” Stated Malfoy, “Yeah cause your too dumb to listen” snapped Harry interrupting him. “Oh, another week of detention, you can join Miss Granger, Mr Potter” stated Umbridge without turning around and continuing with her questioning. “Do you find Professor Hagrid a suitable teacher?” she asked of Pansy, “When I can understand him” laughed Parkinson. Professor Umbridge followed Professor Grubby-Plank asking her questions until the end of class, “You will receive the notes of your inspection in ten days’ time” stated Umbridge as she turned to walk away, “Jolly Good” replied Grubby-Plank. The trio walked back up to the castle with harry Raving “Stupid git, wouldn’t tell the whole story” snapped Harry, “actually, you did interrupt him, who knows what he was going to say” replied Hermione with a frown, “Nothing good, as usual, little ferret” snarled Ron, Hermione chose not to say anything and walked off ahead. 

It was nearly midnight before Hermione and Harry left Umbridge’s office, hand bleeding. Harry’s hand was bleeding so severely it was wrapped in his scarf, “When we get back to the common room, I’ll get us some solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles, it helps” said Hermione, “Thanks Mione” replied Harry “Mione?” asked Harry after a heartbeat of silence, “Yes Harry?” replied Hermione, “I’m sorry your hand is bleeding because of me, I’m sorry you had to ruin your record by standing up to Umbridge but why?” asked Harry staring at Hermione’s bleeding hand. “I’ve been telling you since 2nd year Harry, you’re not in this alone, none of this. You need to stop thinking you are, I’m not sure when it will finally kick in for you, I would do anything for you harry.” Replied Hermione with a smile, “You have been a major help this year mione, doing my homework for me, taking detention for me, everything and its only 2nd week. I can’t thank you enough or ever pay you back” replied Harry with a frown, she really did too much for him. He would be lost without her. “Yes you can pay me back” replied Hermione, looking at Harry seriously, “How?” he questioned, “When the time comes, you kick his bloody ass so hard, so me, students like me, and my family are safe. I’m a muggleborn, he will target me and my kind first” replied Hermione, brushing a tear out of her eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around her and just hugged her tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am what i am, an' I'm not ashamed, my ol' Dad used ter say, "There's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with - Rubeus Hagrid**

“I would never let him get near you Mione, I promise” said Harry, talking into her hair as he hugged her tighter. They finally arrived back at the common room to see Ron sitting on the lounge. “How was detention?” he asked, “Fine” replied Harry, putting his hand into the bowl Hermione had provided for him, “What does your say?” Ron asked, looking directly at Hermione, she pulled her hand out of the bowl and allowed Ron to see ‘I must not argue’ etched onto her hand. “You both need to bloody report her” said Ron “McGonagall would lose her marbles if she knew” finished Ron, “No, how long until you think she passes another law to say anyone who questions her gets fired automatically?” replied Harry. “He has a point Ronald” stated Hermione, “We’ve got to do something about her” said Hermione, “I suggest poison” said Ron. “No… I mean about how we aren’t learning to defend ourselves in her class” said Hermione, “well. what can we do about that?” said Ron with a yawn, “We are stuck with her thanks to the ministry” he finished once he was done yawning, “Well maybe it’s time we do it ourselves” said Hermione, looking straight at Harry, “Uh. Do what ourselves?” asked Harry, sounding very suspicious. “learn... defense against the dark arts” stated Hermione, “Bloody hell, you want us to learn more? You do realize Harry and I are already behind in our homework and it’s only the 2nd week back?” said Ron, sounding outraged at the possibility. “I’m not behind” replied Harry, “How?” questioned Ron, “oh. I’ve. Um I’ve been staying up after detention and doing it” replied Harry stumbling. “This is more important than Homework!” snapped Hermione.

“I didn’t think there was anything more important to you, of all bloody people” said Ron, “Of course there is Ronald!” snapped Hermione “As you’ve said countless times harry. We must be ready, know how to defend ourselves, we never know what around the corner and honestly, it feels like there is a war coming and its coming soon. The students need to know how to defend themselves” finished Hermione, extremely passionate about the subject. Harry knew why. “Who is going to teach us?” questioned Harry, “Lupin?” asked Ron, “Well no. he is terribly busy with order business, we need lessons more regularly than Hogsmeade visits. I was thinking. you Harry” said Hermione, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. “Nope. No way. I’m not a teacher Hermione, you do it” replied Harry outraged and shocked. “Honestly harry. You have been able to do a corporal Patronus since 3rd year. You KNOW. You know what it’s like to fight HIM. We need you. The students need you!” Finished Hermione. “Think of all you have done. Uh. First year, you saved the philosopher stone from quirrel” said Ron “But that was luck!” said Harry, “That wasn’t skil-“ finished Harry, “2nd year. You killed the basilisk and destroyed riddle” said Hermione, “yeah but if Fawkes-“ said Harry but interrupted once more, “3rd year, you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-“ said Ron loudly to be heard over Harry’s mumbling excuses, “But it was a fluke, if the time turner hadn’t-“ started Harry “Last Year, you fought off you know who again-“ said Hermione, “Listen to me!” yelled Harry, because Ron and Hermione starred at Harry. “It sounds great when you put it that way, but I HAD HELP” said Harry, emphasizing the words, “but that stuff was all luck, I didn’t know what I was doing half the time, I didn’t plan it, I just did whatever I thought of at the time” finished Harry, laying back in his seat feeling his temper rise as his best friends were still smiling.

“Don’t sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there wasn’t I?” asked Harry, temper still rising, voice getting louder and sitting up straight, “I know what went on, alright?. I didn’t get through any of it cause I’m brilliant at DADA, I got through it because- because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right, I just didn’t have a clue what I was doing! STOP SMILING” finished Harry, yelling, getting to his feet, and knocking over his bowel of essence. “You don’t know what it’s like, you- neither of you- having to face him, have you? It’s not memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you’re in a class or something? The whole time, you know there is nothing between you and death except your own- your own brain or guts or whatever- like you can’t think straight when you know your about a nanosecond from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die- they’ve never taught us anything like that in our classes, what it’s like to deal with things like that- and you two sit there acting like I’m a clever little boy to be standing here alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up- you just don’t get it. That could have easily been me, it would have been if Voldemort didn’t need me-“ finished Harry with a puff of air, like he hadn’t breathed through his whole speech. “You’ve got it wrong mate, we weren’t having a go at Diggory” said Ron, realizing Harry’s rant had come to an end. “Harry, don’t you see? This … This is exactly why we need you ... we don’t know what it’s really like .. I don’t want to find out, but we all will, eventually everyone will know exactly how you feel. We need your help” said Hermione. “Yeah mate” said Ron, smiling at Hermione. Hermione didn’t return his smile, they may be on the same side with this, but the fight wasn’t over, she wasn’t going to pretend or let it just slip back to normal, Ron owed her an apology, and she would get one!. “Well, please just think about it Harry. I’m off to bed, Goodnight Harry” said Hermione as she stood up, “night mione” she heard the boys reply as she got to the stairs. Hermione stopped on the stairs to catch her breath, her thoughts and shed a few quiet tears for Harry.

She knew it had been hard, but just how totally horrible, she didn’t know. Her heart ached for her best friend, it was unfair on him, life wasn’t being fair to Harry Potter. She hoped and prayed to every god, goddess, and spiritual being in the sky, that once Voldemort was defeated, Harry finally got the life he deserved, a good, quiet life. Hermione stood up when she heard Ron speak so she lowered herself down again to listen. “ah back to the ways things are supposed to be” he said, “No its not, just cause you were on the same side Ron, you need to apologise” stated Harry in a no-nonsense tone, “No bloody way!” replied Ron, “You’re never going to get the friendship back if you don’t” replied Harry, “She’s friends with Snakes Harry, Snakes!” said Ron emphasising the last word. “You know Hermione Ron, she is the most forgiving out of all of us, if she see’s the good in them, and they aren’t hurting her, can’t be nothing wrong with them, you need to grow up” replied Harry. “Your wrong!. You will see, then she will apologise to me, everyone will” replied Ron ignorantly, “I doubt it mate. Your wrong this time about Hermione, she is forgiving but your pushing her away. I won’t lose my friend, basically my sister over this shit. Come on, let’s go to bed” said Harry. Hermione heard them stand up, so she quickly hurried up the stairs. “you’ll see Ronald” thought Hermione as she laid in her bed, welcoming sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be - Albus Dumbledore**

The next morning Hermione rolled over in her bed, glad it was Saturday for once. She noticed Ginny getting dressed. “Where you off to Gin?” asked Hermione, “Its Hogsmeade weekend, are you coming?” questioned Hermione, “Not today. Thank you” replied Hermione, rolling over to grab a piece of parchment off her bedside table, her Favourite quill, and some ink, before writing against her knee’s. 

_‘Dragon.  
Are you going to Hogsmeade?  
Swan’_

As Hermione sent the swan flying out of the dorm, she felt Ginny sit down on her bed. “Mione, don’t get angry, but you’re getting to emotionally involved with Malfoy, don’t you think?” questioned Ginny, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m just checking on him, his going through a lot of Gin. He must convince his mother to back him, instead of his father. He must turn his back on everything his ever known or had laid out for him, without anyone finding out and putting him in danger, do you even realise how the Slytherin’s will react when they find out their ‘prince’ has deserted many of their parents stand for?. Imagine how the Gryffindor students would react if one of us become a death eater?” stated Hermione, trying to get her point across, “They’d want to skin us alive” replied Ginny, putting her hand on Hermione’s knee, “Exactly. The Slytherin aren’t exactly forgiving either.” Stated Hermione as she stood to dress. Not long after Hermione had put her cardigan on over her white shirt and blue jeans, a dragon parchment come flying towards her, landing perfectly in her hands.

_‘swan.  
I was planning too but, what do you have in mind?  
Dragon’_

Hermione didn’t bother with another piece of parchment, just writing underneath Draco’s reply. 

_‘Never mind, enjoy the day with your friends, I was just going to see if you wanted to meet up in our room? I haven’t seen you for a while due to detentions_

Not long after, his reply come floating back.

_‘sounds great, see you there in an hour?’_

_‘Yes’_ replied Hermione, sending it back out once again before heading down to the great hall with Ginny for some breakfast. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, in front of Harry and Ron. The boys were unusually quiet, and Hermione realized, they hadn’t even looked at each other, were they both stewing on their discussion last night or had something happened dismorning?

“What’s up with you two?” asked Ginny between mouthfuls of her chocolate-soaked pancakes. “Nothing” came the reply from the two. “Obviously, something happened” commented Hermione, adding a fruit salad onto her plate, not realizing Ron was glaring at her again. “It’s all your fault, if you weren’t friends with damn snakes, we wouldn’t have disagreed last night. Why do you have to keep fraternizing with the enemy?” snarled Ron, in her direction. An audible gasp was heard from Hermione, “Don’t keep using big words Ronald, you might confuse yourself. Once again, being friends with Zabini shouldn’t impact our friendship unless you let it, he has never done anything to you, has he?” asked Hermione, watching Ron shake his head slightly, “When the war comes, you know it’s coming, we can use all the allies we need, We need all the help we can get, we don’t know who or what Voldemort is bringing with him, what’s wrong with being friends with nice people? I’m surprised you have any friends Ronald with the way you act. You act like nothing can penetrate your little bubble, news flash, not everyone in Slytherin is evil, not everyone in Gryffindor is brave, not all Ravenclaw's are smart and not all Hufflepuff’s are loyal. We aren’t every trait of our house, grow up Ronald before you end up with no friends, instead of just harry and I” finished Hermione, getting up from her seat. 

“Where are you going?” asked Harry, staring at her and back to her untouched breakfast. “I’ve lost my appetite, once again, Thankyou Ronald” snarled Hermione, walking away from the table. “Must you? Grow up Ron before I have to write to mum” said Ginny, standing up and following Hermione. Ginny looked everywhere and couldn’t find Hermione anywhere, figuring she went to her used classroom, Ginny pulled out her parchment to write a note, using Hermione’s spell.

_‘Hermione,_  
I’m so sorry about my brother. If you want me to write to mum, I will. Hope you’re okay, see you when I get back.  
Ginny’ 


	28. Chapter 28

**Anyone can speak Troll, all you need to do is point and grunt - Fred Weasley**

Hermione sat at the table with her head down on her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks, why didn’t Ron get it? They weren’t horrible people, they weren’t their parents or their house, they were just kids like them, being forced into a life, no child should. No wonder she didn’t tell him she is friends with Malfoy. He would flip his lid, attack Draco, and yell it for the whole school to hear, he just didn’t open his small mind. She didn’t hear the door open with her mind running around and around, she lifted her head, when she felt someone put their hands on her shoulder, she jumped and looked up to see Draco standing there in black slacks and a white shirt. “Your crying” Draco said, wiping the tears off her cheeks, leaving his hand there longer than necessary. “Yeah, Ron has that effect on people” said Hermione with a shrug. “If I had to be his friend, id cry everyday” said Draco smirking, sitting down next to her, “Not funny Malfoy” said Hermione, but despite herself, she smiled, with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. “fighting about Zabini again?” questioned Draco, “Yeah, he just doesn’t get it, but enough about that. How are you?” asked Hermione, emphasing that she was worried about him. “I’m okay. I’m getting regular letters from Lucius about how he is proud of me, how he can’t wait until I am home for the summer so he can give me the ultimate surprise, Ugh. I just feel like writing back ‘shove your dark mark up your ass’ every damn time, but I can’t. I can’t even ignore them because he will get suspicious! Mum will be here in the morning, to talk. What if she says no?” finished Draco, getting up to pace, obviously very anxious about his mother. 

“what if she does?” questioned Hermione, watching him from her desk. “Then I become a bloody death eater, I won’t desert my mother for anyone” snapped Draco, “Than you kill my people, muggles and muggleborns, you fight against me” thought Hermione, not realizing she had said it out loud as well. “I would try my hardest to avoid fighting against you” said Draco, calming down at her words, realizing how true they were. “Draco, there is nothing wrong with doing what’s right for you. You do want a life don’t you?” questioned Hermione, “Of course I bloody do, I may present myself a certain way, but I do have hopes and dreams too” snapped Draco, “What do you want to do?” questioned Hermione calmly. “If Voldemort loses? I want to become the potions master and teach” replied Draco, “bit hard to do that from Azkaban WHEN, not IF, he loses, that’s what taking the mark will take away from you. The minute it touches your arm, your whole future is gone, I’m gone, you’ll have only fellow death eaters with a nice cozy cell in Azkaban” said Hermione, standing up, realizing this may result in a fight but she wouldn’t give up, he needs to think about himself. “You will leave? Good. THAN GO! GET OUT!” yelled Draco, snarling at Hermione, “No.” replied Hermione, standing her ground despite flinching at his tone, “The mark hasn’t touched your arm yet and I’ll be damned if I let you! Stop being such a coward” snapped Hermione, squaring her shoulders for the fight.

“Coward? You flinched when I yelled, cauldron calling the potion black eh?. You’re asking me to turn my back on my parents, friends, house, and everything I’ve bloody well known my whole life, for what Granger?” yelled Draco, “For a life!” replied Hermione “You do realize you will get given a mission? What if you must kill a muggleborn? What if it’s me? Harry potter’s best friend, what if it’s a teacher? Or a muggle family with a 5yr old child? Than what Draco? You get killed because you couldn’t do it, because I know you well enough to know that you CAN’T” yelled Hermione, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IM CAPABLE OF. YOU THINK YOUR MY FRIEND? NO, YOUR NOT, YOUR JUST SOME HELP I NEEDED, SCREW YOU MUDBLOOD” yelled Draco, throwing the door open and storming out in his anger, leaving Hermione standing there breathing heavily, tears running down her cheeks again, she was at a loss, she didn’t know what to do, so she sat down and cried some more, 10 minutes later, Hermione sat up, dried her face, looked around the room and walked out, not expecting to bump straight into the chest of Blaise Zabini. “are you okay?” he asked, grabbing her shoulders. “I’m fine Zabini” mumbled Hermione, “Its Blaise, I AM your friend, I heard it all, I was coming to look for him when I heard you guys fighting. His just angry, he doesn’t mean it” he replied, “I don’t care Blaise, he can do what he wants, I’ve helped like I said I would. My presence isn’t required anymore, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my room” replied Hermione, stepping back out his arms and walking away. “You screwed up Malfoy” she heard Blaise mutter but didn’t turn back around, she walked straight to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring everyone on her way, went into the dormitory and crashed into her bed for an afternoon nap. 

Hermione felt like she had been asleep for only a few minutes when she felt someone shaking her shoulder, “what?” Hermione asked, eyes still closed, “What are you doing?” she heard Ginny ask, “Sleeping, what else would I be doing on my bed with my eyes shut?” snapped Hermione, “Oh ouch, what’s wrong?” asked Ginny, sitting down beside her. “I’m sorry Gin, it’s just been a long morning, I’m exhausted” replied Hermione, “I’ll forgive you this time, what’s wrong?” asked Ginny as she sat down beside her on the bed. “I had the fight with Ron, then had a major fight with Malfoy. If his mother doesn’t back his decision, his going to take the mark” replied Hermione, throwing her arm over her eyes, “oh. I don’t even know what to say, that’s uh. Yeah. Uh” stammered Ginny, completely lost for words. “He called me a mudblood” said Hermione, “Nothing new, has been saying it for 5 years now” remarked Ginny. “yeah but it hurt this time, I thought we had become friends” replied Hermione, holding back tears. She was well and truly over crying. “Oh honey, I think you were on your way of becoming more than friends. I think you started falling for him” said Ginny softly running her hands through Hermione’s hair in comfort. Hermione threw her head into Ginny’s lap, hugging her legs. “I did.” Cried Hermione more, with Ginny patting her back softly with her other hand. “Oh Darling, it will be okay. If it’s meant to be, it will be.” Said Ginny softly. “Is that how you comfort yourself over harry?” questioned Hermione, “Yes. Yes it is” replied Ginny. The girls weren’t sure how long they had been there for, until Ginny’s stomach grumbled. “It’s dinner time, are you coming?” asked Ginny, though she could guess that answer. “No, I’m just going to go back to sleep Gin” replied Hermione, putting her head back on her pillow, “I’ll bring you something” replied Ginny, hugging her friend tightly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Twitchy Little Ferret, aren't you, Malfoy? - Hermione Granger**

**Draco’s P.O.V**

**(written from his perspective)**

**The afternoon was rough for me, I had majorly screwed up with Granger. The one person besides Blaise that I had allowed to see the real me, I couldn’t believe I had yelled at her, called her a mudblood and turned my back on her, but she didn’t understand. She hadn’t faced these decisions. She knew what she was born to do, obviously it’s different for her now that she was a witch, but my whole life has been planned out for me, I knew I would follow in my father’s footsteps with the Malfoy Company, I just didn’t know what his footsteps entailed until last year, as soon as I found out my father was a death eater, I knew I would be too. I HAD too, I had to support the pure-blood way of life I was raised in, I had to get rid of the scum of the wizarding world, I had to deal with the traitors. I HAD to be a Malfoy and all it included, I hated it, calling Granger a mudblood has left a fowl taste on my tongue since 2nd year when I saw her petrified, I realized then, it was wrong, at the end of the day, magical blood, no matter how much we had, had to be protected, we were outnumbered from the muggles. Magic must be protected. It’s part of what changed my mind. I don’t know why I said I thought Lord Voldemort might win, I’ve always privately backed potter, he was a baby and beat the Avada curse for merlins sake! . “You’re a complete arse, do you know that?” asked Blaise, I didn’t even see him enter the dormitory, “Yes I know” I replied, not in the mood to fight with him, but I could see it heading that way.**

**“You HAD everything! Everything, you have ever wanted, within your reach. You HAVE a way OUT, you almost had the girl you love, in your grasp, then you go and act like an arse!. Telling her that she was merely a convenience, that you have your life under control? You lied! You’ve never had control of your life, daddy does!” yelled Blaise after putting a privacy charm around us. “I WILL NOT TURN ON MY MOTHER, DONT YOU GET IT? I know Granger was within my grasp and oh merlin, how badly I wish she still were. It’s all about my mother, you get it? You have a mother! You would do anything for her and her safety, I will do whatever is needed to protect MINE!” I yell. “You’re an arse, I hope for your sake, she does decide to forgive you, but if she doesn’t, I cannot blame her and I will not be used to convince her, do you understand me Draco Lucius Malfoy?” asked Blaise, looking me straight into the eyes, “You wouldn’t help me?” I ask, stunned, Blaise is my best friend, there’s never been a limit on things we would do for each other, seems I have reached my quota. “I will only say this once Draco. IF you take that mark, I don’t care who it is for, I will never be a part of your life. I will fight against you, until my last breath, I don’t care who knows it, I will not fight for the darkness, I will and always have, stood behind Potter, as much as I don’t like him” said Blaise, completely stunning me to the point of falling on my arse, lucky the bed caught me, I am completely unable to do much more than stare at my best friend, wondering when all this had happened. How had I managed to alienate the girl of my dreams and my best friend in one afternoon?. “The Slytherins will kill you, if they find out” I finally manage to say. “Bring it” replies Blaise as he walks out of the door. I sit on the bed with my face in my hands. I pray to merlin, that my mother backs my decision, I need my best friend and just as much, I want Granger. I finally finish the pity party I seem to be having inside my own head, reach over onto my bed side table for parchment, ink, and a quill. Time to write Granger a letter, tell her everything.**

_‘Dearest Granger.  
It is with my deepest apologies that I write this letter, I had never meant for things to get as out of hand today as they did. I can understand where you are coming from, as a fighter for the light, also obviously fighting for my life too, but I need you to at least attempt to understand where I had been coming from, my mother is my world, the most important person, without her, I am not the real Draco, you are now getting to experience, I would be the product of my Father I impersonate. I apologize for the M word slipping off my tongue, but you had rendered me speechless, I didn’t think you would leave, especially when I do need you so, I got angry and resorted back to the only way my brain has a coping mechanism for. A mark on my arm will not define me, especially regarding you. I would never fight you but fight for you. I would attempt to derail the Dark Lord, for plans of Potter. I am terribly sorry for how today went. I can’t express that enough. I need you to know, that if the morning doesn’t go to plan for me, for us. I WILL help from behind the scene’s when I can, you will always have a death eater, fighting for your safety, feeding you information, whether you want it or not, for you see, I have been harbouring secret (except from Blaise) feelings for the bush-haired know it all. I had expected to find another way, to tell you or show you, but this may be my only chance. Please know, that whatever tomorrow may bring for me, you my bushy haired know it all, Gryffindor princess, will always be protected and cherished by me, even if it need be from afar.  
Always yours.  
Dragon’_

**With a nod of my head, I fold the letter in half, not my usual way at all but at least she will now possibly read it, and send it flying into the air to arrive wherever granger may be. I have left myself completely vulnerable to her, praying to merlin, she doesn’t break me but knowing after what I did, it may be a real possibility. I stand up straight, fix my clothing and head towards dinner, at least hoping to get a view of her, to see if I can establish where she stands, by the look in her eyes, those butterbeer coloured eyes that suck me in, each and every time she glances my way. Butterbeer meeting stormy ocean, oh how I wish I had told her years ago. I walk into the great hall and start searching the Gryffindor table, there is potter, the weasel and Weaslette, but where is Granger? I notice Weaslette throwing daggers my way with her eyes, huh, guess she heard all about it and has already dismissed me. I raise one of my eyebrows in her direction, hoping she can convey my message, she slightly motions her head upwards and I know she is pointing towards their common room, so Granger isn’t coming to dinner. I sit myself between Goyle and Blaise, but the latter just turns away to talk to Nott. I can hear them whispering but can barely process the words. My mind is focused on Granger. Has she received my letter? Will she reply? How mad is she really?. I notice Goyle has put food on my plate but I’m in no mood to eat. “oh, what’s wrong Drakey?” I hear from in front of me, locking eyes with Pansy Parkinson. I repress the shudder that her whiney tone and obnoxious nickname causes. “Not hungry” I mumble back, looking back at my plate as I’m tapped on the nose, I look up to see she has potato on her fork and is attempting to feed me.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS - JK ROWLING DOES**

**Give her hell for us, Peeves - George Weasley**

\

**Ugh. I push the fork away. “I’m not hungry Pansy” I repeat, hoping she heard me this time. “Did someone upset my Drakey? What’s wrong?” she asks, “LEAVE ME ALONE PARKINSON, STOP CALLING ME DRAKEY” I yell as I stand up to leave, noticing all eyes from the hall on me, but I don’t care so I throw open the doors and storm out. I stand in front of the common room, staring at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself. “What is the trouble young Malfoy?” he asks kindly, “I am in a dilemma Salazar. I am in love with someone I shouldn’t be, forced to do something I don’t want to do. If I do as I’m told, I am backing my house and destiny, which means losing her. If I don’t, I am turning against all I had been raised.” I reply, feeling defeated. “I found myself in a dilemma so many years ago, it resulted in losing my best friend, a stereotype against my house and losing a love, you, young Malfoy, need to follow your heart. Love is worth the work.” He replied. “Uh. Thanks”, I reply as he opens up and allows me inside.  
The next morning, I wake up in a sweat, I had the worst dream about Granger being tortured and when I looked for who was responsible, it was coming from my wand. I broke out in a sweat, yelling that I was sorry, and she had replied ‘it’s because you took the mark’. I’m not completely sure if its sweat on my face or tears, so I quickly wipe my eyes before anyone can see, but looking around, I notice Blaise sitting on the end of his bed completely dressed, looking me in the face, he raises an eyebrow and walks out of the room. Great, my best friend isn’t talking to me, Granger hasn’t replied, and Today I face my mother, tell her how I’m really feeling and hope she accepts the offer of a safe house for us both, from Professor Dumbledore. As I am dressing I hear an owl peaking at the window, crossing the dormitory to let it in, it stops in front of me, with my name on the parchment I untie the letter as I give the owl a few treats.**

_‘Mr Malfoy._  
Your mother will be arriving in my office at 9am. Please ensure that you are here to greet her properly. Password is ‘KitKat’.  
Headmaster Dumbledore’

**‘So, this is it’ I think to myself, my mother will be here within the hour, oh my life is about to change, but I realise, either way, I may have to accept the safe house as she will tell Father what I have said, or she will tell me it never happened, and we return to how we were and I receive the mark. Oh merlin, what a bloody mess, I think as I kick my trunk in frustration, why couldn’t this just be simple, I don’t even know what to say, ‘oh hi mum, I don’t want to be a death eater and I’m in love with a muggleborn. Have a great day’ , I say in my head, oh yes that would go down smashingly. I dress slowly to pass time, I know breakfast will be impossible, everything that went down would surely come back up. I dawdled to the headmaster’s office, 10 minutes before my mother is due, I give the password to the gargoyles and stand on the staircase as it transports me up to his door. I knock once and hear ‘Enter’ from inside. I slowly push the door open to see Professor Dumbledore standing. “Welcome Mr Malfoy, please have a seat” says Dumbledore, pointing at the chair in front of his desk as he re-seats himself and continues with his parchments. “what is a KitKat?” I find myself asking before I can stop it, the words just spilling out in my nervous state.**

**“It’s a muggle chocolate, quite good” Dumbledore replies chuckling “Right” I reply, as I start looking around his office. I hear the clock nearby hit 9am as the fireplace turns green, out steps my mother, as beautiful as always. “Headmaster” she says tilting her head in his direction, “Mrs Malfoy, thank you for coming” replied Dumbledore with a bow of his head. “Narcissa, please. You were my teacher after all. You said we need to discuss Draco, what seems to be the problem?” mother asks, looking straight at me, “I shall leave and allow you to speak, I shall just be a call away, if need be. Be strong” he says to me as he places his hand on my shoulder on his way out of the room. “what is all that about?” asks my Mother, looking at the door that the headmaster left threw, suspiciously . “Mother. We need to talk” I replied, looking serious. “what is wrong Draco?” she asks, putting her hand on my knee. So, this is it, just spill it out, quickly . “I know Father wants me to take the dark mark in the summer and declare my loyalty to the Dark Lord but mother, I cannot do it. I shall if it is for your safety but it’s not what I want. I want to fight, for witches and wizards of all birth. I want to protect magic. I want to fight against him, not for him. I’m in love with a muggleborn, but that is not what this is about. Mother. I don’t want this life. I’ve already spoken to Dumbledore, he can help us, he can hide us, he can protect us from father. I need you to support me in this mum, please” I say, looking down at my mother’s hands on my knee, not daring to look up into her eyes, I don’t need to see if she is furious, disgusted or anything else.**

**I see her hand slowly raise to my chin, making me look straight into her blue eyes, to see tears in them. “Draco Malfoy. I am beyond pleased that you told me, I’ve been racking my brain since your father told me his plans, on a way to run away with you. I was also partially worried this was the life you wanted. Who is this witch? I do not care for her blood status report; my boy is in love” she says with tears now running down her cheeks. “Oh mum” I say as I wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. “It’s Hermione Granger” I mumble into her shoulder. “Potter’s best friend?” she asks, “The one and only” I reply, chuckling as she leans back. “Headmaster, please come back in” she says, looking at the door.**


	31. Chapter 31

**We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided - Albus Dumbledore**

**I sit up a little straighter, my chest doesn’t feel as heavy as it was, my mother backs my decision, she is choosing me. My life can finally begin now. I am free. I watch as Dumbledore sits down at his desk. “Have we reached a decision?” he asks, looking at my mother, who is still dabbing at the tears in her eyes. “Professor” started Narcissa, “Albus please” replies Dumbledore with a wave of his hand. “Albus, I have been searching for weeks on a way to safely run away with Draco, I did not want this life for him, or myself. We will happily accept your generous offer of protection, in a safe house of your choosing” says my Mother, smiling. “Oh, I am incredibly pleased to hear this, and you will be pleased to hear my next words Narcissa. I have spoken to the owner of the safe house and explained the situation, if you chose not to accompany Draco, he was willing enough to open his doors to your boy. I know he will be as ecstatic to open his doors to you, for he feels a lot of guilt concerning you. Your safe house is one your familiar with, with an owner you know quite well. Your safe house is the noble house of black, with Sirius. If you do not wish, I can surely find you another” says Dumbledore, looking straight at my mother.**

**I looked at my mother, there was a house of black? I thought, but my mother had the biggest smile I have ever seen grace her face, it lit up her blue eyes and gave her wrinkles on the sides of her eyes. I could see a few tears threatening to leak out. “I- I-I’m going home?” she asks, choking on her sobs. “Yes, you’re finally going home” replied Dumbledore, with tears watching my mother. My mother turns to me, eyes now leaking out of her eyes, still grinning, “We are going home Draco” she says as she throws her arms around me. I’ve never seen my mother this emotional or happy in my life. “Mr Malfoy, you have been excused from classes for the day, Sirius is awaiting us, I must accompany you, so you can do it yourself in future. Is there a way to collect belongings for you and Draco?” asks Dumbledore. We both watch as my mother lifts her up handbag, “Ive packed everything of importance to us both already. I was going to ask for a way out today, you have beat me to it son” replies Mother. She’s already packed us? Merlin, she is on my side. “Excellent, if you will just grab hold of my hand, we can apparate there now” says Dumbledore standing up, Mother and I both hold tight as we feel ourselves being pulled. Mother, Dumbledore, and I are standing in a grass area across from a bunch of townhouses, Dumbledore looks at me and says “Mr Malfoy, I need you to read this address and think of it” as he hands me a piece of parchment.**

_‘THE ORDER OF PHOENIX CAN BE FOUND AT 12 GRUMMAULD PLACE’_

**I hand it back to him and watch as he burns the paper. I wonder why he doesn’t give it to mother as I hear her say “I don’t need it, I grew up in this house, it will recognise me as a black that doesn’t intent to harm the secret keeper. Its why Bellatrix won’t be able to enter.” She says as I slowly focus on the words I read, I watched as two houses started parting, making room for a 3rd, before I have time to really look at the house, my mother is behaving very unlike herself and has already ran up the stairs and knocking hurriedly on the door, it takes less than a minute, for me to see Sirius black throw the door open and elope my mother in a big hug, I can hear her crying and I can see him whispering to her. I slowly walk up the stairs, with Dumbledore behind us.**

**“I’m sorry to break this up, we best move inside Sirius” I hear Dumbledore say, breaking up the reunion. I follow my mother and Sirius into a dining room, with a large table straight down the middle, I look around and notice Professor Lupin sitting in a chair reading the daily prophet, “Professor” I say with an incline of my head, “No longer your professor, you can call me Remus or Lupin, your choice Draco” he replies with a polite smile. “I must be getting back to the school; you can ensure he returns at dinner?” Dumbledore asks, looking at my mother, receiving a nod as she stands, surprising us all by throwing her arms around him, “Thankyou Albus, for saving us, thank you” she says now holding his hands, still in tears, “You are quite welcome Dear Narcissa” Dumbledore says squeezing her hands as he steps back to leave. “Take a seat, coffee, tea, hungry?” asks Sirius, “A coffee would be good, thank you” I reply, “Tea please” says mother, “Two sugars and a shitload of milk?” asks Sirius, laughing, “Always the same” replies mother. “How do you take it Draco?” asks Sirius, turning back around to face me, “Same as my mother” I chuckle, earning a bark like laugh from Sirius. I watch as mother slowly turns to me.**

**“Welcome to my family home Draco. My parents and I lived here with my two sisters, my two cousins and aunt. Sirius’s father had passed when he was 9, merlin rest his soul, so we moved in, I loved growing up here, there was never a dull moment, especially when school started and dear Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, first black to not be a Slytherin, which he ALWAYS made abundantly clear, my favourite memories are wrapped inside these walls. Is aunt Walburga’s portrait still hanging up?” mother asks. “still there, still screaming at me, about how I’m a blood traitor, a disgrace and everything nice she ever had to say, she has taken to insulting everyone that walks through the door when they are loud enough to wake her” replies Sirius, handing them, their drinks. “Oh, she especially loves me” laughs Remus, “Why?” I ask, “Because I’m a werewolf, oh the lovely things she yells at me” laughs Remus being joined by Sirius. “You can meet her later” says Mother, “I’m okay, thanks” I laugh. The air around them turn tense as Sirius seems to be opening and closing his mouth, “You never were good with words” laughs mother “spit it out paddy” she finishes, “I can’t express how sorry I am. I should never have left you in this house, I should have run away with you, I should have stopped your wedding, leaving you, is one of my biggest regrets, second to letting Wormtail live! I am so sorry cissa, I should have saved you. I can’t even begin to make up for it” he says, hanging his head as a few tears hit the table**


	32. Chapter 32

**Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl - Hermione Granger**

**“Welcome to my family home Draco. My parents and I lived here with my two sisters, my two cousins and aunt. Sirius’s father had passed when he was 9, merlin rest his soul, so we moved in, I loved growing up here, there was never a dull moment, especially when school started and dear Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, first black to not be a Slytherin, which he ALWAYS made abundantly clear, my favorite memories are wrapped inside these walls. Is aunt Walburga’s portrait still hanging up?” mother asks. “still there, still screaming at me, about how I’m a blood traitor, a disgrace and everything nice she ever had to say, she has taken to insulting everyone that walks through the door when they are loud enough to wake her” replies Sirius, handing them, their drinks. “Oh, she especially loves me” laughs Remus, “Why?” I ask, “Because I’m a werewolf, oh the lovely things she yells at me” laughs Remus being joined by Sirius. “You can meet her later” says Mother, “I’m okay, thanks” I laugh. The air around them turn tense as Sirius seems to be opening and closing his mouth, “You never were good with words” laughs mother “spit it out paddy” she finishes, “I can’t express how sorry I am. I should never have left you in this house, I should have run away with you, I should have stopped your wedding, leaving you, is one of my biggest regrets, second to letting Wormtail live! I am so sorry cissa, I should have saved you. I can’t even begin to make up for it” he says, hanging his head as a few tears hit the table.**

**“Paddy, you did everything you could have, I could of ran to you when I turned 17 but I chose not to, I chose to marry Lucius and I don’t regret it, I have Draco. I am here now, years too late but I am here, that’s all that matters now. I have never for a second blamed you. I also never for a second believed you were guilty, you murder James? It would be like someone saying I murdered you, it simply wouldn’t happen. Wormtail will get his justice, this I promise you” replied mother as she walked around the table, to hug Sirius. “come Draco, I will show you to your future room” says lupin, to give them both a chance to speak. I follow him up the stairs when he stops in front of a door that says ‘Andromeda’. “It was your aunts, you can change it to your liking” he says, “Remus” I say as he goes to walk away “Thankyou” I finished. “Can I ask you something?” questioned Remus, looking a bit unsure if he could. “Sure” I reply casually. “You didn’t wake up one day and change your mind, what did? If you don’t mind” he asks, “In 2nd year, I seen Granger petrified, I couldn’t understand how it could happen to the brightest witch of our year, Magic like her’s, needs to be protected, then I started thinking, if we protect one muggleborn, why not them all? Magic, in any form, needs to be safe” I reply, “You love her, don’t you?” asked Remus as he starred at my eyes. “yes, I do” I reply without shame. “Does she know” he asks, sitting next to me on the bed. “She does now, if she read my letter, we got into a nasty fight yesterday, so I confessed all of myself, how I was feeling, why I was doing it” I reply. “Give her time, Hermione has the biggest heart of gold I know” he replies putting his hand on my shoulder. “She sure does” I reply, smiling. A few hours later, after the tour of the house, I was ready to head back to Hogwarts. “See you all soon. Thank you again, for taking in Mother and I” I say as I shake Sirius’s hand, “Saving you both, is an honor. Oh, I wish I were able to see into the Manor when Lucius’ realizes your both gone, oh that would make my year” he laughs, shaking my hand.**

_NORMAL POV_

Hermione woke up that morning, so exhausted from crying most of the night. She felt quite bad for Ginny who had stayed up to comfort her. Slowly getting dressed and heading back into the dorm, Hermione stopped in front of Ginny, who was doing her hair. “Hey Gin” says Hermione, “Yeah Mione” she replied, turning to look at her friend, “Do you know any beauty spells? I don’t want everyone to be able to tell I’ve been crying” she asked “sure” she replied as she pointed her wand at Hermione’s face. “Are you going to show me what he wrote yet?” asked Gin, “later” she replied smiling, noticing her eyes were no longer blood-shot, no tear stains on her cheeks, she looked like she was well rested, despite feeling very lethargic. The girls made their way to common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. “Good morning” the boys said in Unison, “Morning” replied Hermione, “Breakfast?” asked Ginny, receiving a nod in reply as they all started making their way down to the great hall. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, facing the Slytherin table and quickly scanned it, noticing that Draco was missing, she caught eye contact with Blaise, who mouthed ‘Dumbledore’ at her, giving a quick nod, she continued on with her breakfast. She couldn’t concentrate, the letter that arrived yesterday was burning a hole in her pocket, begging to be read, knowing her curiosity was getting the better of her, she stood up, “Where you going mione?” asked Harry, “Oh I forgot a book for class, I’ll be right back” she replied, hurrying out of the great hall, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to face Ginny, “Are you okay?” she asked, looking concerned, “Yeah Gin, this letter is driving me insane, I have to read it but I’m scared” said Hermione frowning, “Come in here” said Ginny, dragging her into an empty classroom, “do you want me to read it in case” asked Ginny. “Yes please” replied Hermione, handing the letter over, watching as Ginny started reading to see if her face would give anything away. 

“Oh wow, mione, you do need to read this!” said Ginny, handing it back to Hermione. She carefully took the letter and started reading, tears leaking out of her eyes. “Oh Gin, I don’t know what to say” said Hermione, “I’m glad he confessed how he was feeling, I didn’t think I could hold it in much longer” said Ginny with a sigh of relief. “You knew he was in love with me?” asked Hermione, stunned. “Yeah, Blaise let it slip once. Sorry Mione, it wasn’t my place to tell you” replied Ginny looking ashamed of herself, “That’s okay” she said as she stood up, “come on, we have classes” Hermione finished. Hermione walked into care of magical creatures and had a look around, still no Draco. She caught the eye of Blaise who simply shrugged his shoulders before Grubby-Plank called the class to attention, as They all started huddling around, Blaise made a silent walk towards Hermione. “I haven’t seen him since this morning” whispered Blaise, “I do hope everything’s okay. Is his stuff still in the dorm?” she asked, “Yeah last I seen” replied Blaise, “So his mother didn’t rip him out of school than” replied Hermione, half paying attention to the teacher. “are you okay?” questioned Blaise, “I’m okay. I got a letter off him, he explained everything, apologized and confessed his feelings” she whispered, “everything?” questioned Blaise, “You mean him being in love with me? Yeah” replied Hermione. “he must have realized he really fucked up” said Blaise, keeping eye contact with the teacher so he can half attempt to at least listened. 

“Blaise, why are you standing so close to a mudblood, don’t you know you’ll catch a disease” ask Pansy Parkinson, pulling a disgusted face, followed by Laughter by Daphne and Millicent, “Shut up Pans” replied Blaise, barely looking at her. “Stay away from the Slytherin’s” hissed Pansy in her direction, “Oh trust me Parkinson, I have no wish to be anywhere near you or your friends, I will definitely be worried about catching something, but your only disease can be passed sexually. You know what they call you, don’t you?” asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow, “SHUT UP!” she screamed, gaining the attention of everyone. “Oh, so the rumours about how big your mouth can go, are true. No wonder your called Slytherin slut” snarled Hermione, losing her temper with Parkinson. “HAHAHAHAHA” laughed Blaise, really loudly gaining a few glares from fellow Slytherins. Pansy pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione, “Oh please, put your wand away, you’ll only end up hurting yourself” giggled Hermione, but just as a jinx was leaving Pansy’s lips, Hermione had already whipped hers out and yelled ‘Stupefy’, watching Parkinson land on her back, unconscious. “Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor. Explain, now!” yelled Professor Grubby-Plank.


	33. Chapter 33

**I think we've outgrown full-time Education .. Time to test our talents in the real world , d'you reckon? - Fred Weasley**

“She called me a mudblood Professor, then attempted to Jinx me, I just beat her too it” replied Hermione, looking straight at the professor. “Oh, rennervate “ muttered the professor, watching Parkinson wake up, she set her eyes straight on Hermione “Watch your back mudblood” hissed Pansy, “Miss Parkinson, off to Professor Snape now! We do not use words like that! Go!” yelled Professor Grubby-Plank “Miss Granger, to Professor McGonagall” said Professor Grubby-Plank, “Yes Professor” replied Hermione, hitching her bag up her shoulder, and walking off. “What’s gotten into her lately?” Ron asked Harry, “I have no idea” he replied, watching his best friend, in trouble, once again. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch, putting a ham sandwich on her plate as Harry sat down, “Mione, are you okay?” questioned Harry looking concerned. “Yes Harry, only lost 10 points” she replied, “No, I mean, you keep getting detentions, speaking against professors and now attacking people” said Harry, staring at her in concern. “I took a detention for you!, I speak up when they are wrong and attacking people? No, I was defending myself. I’m sick of being bullied, enough is enough now” snapped Hermione, “I’m proud of you” said Harry, shocking her. “Um, thanks” smiled Hermione, digging into her lunch. “HERMIONE!” they heard Ginny squeal as she threw herself onto a seat, “everyone is talking about how you finally stood up to Parkinson, did you really stupefy her in a class?” asked Ginny, with a big grin on her face, “Yeah I did” she replied, taking a swig of her pumpkin juice. “I’m Loving this new Hermione” squealed Ginny, causing Hermione and Harry to laugh. 

On the way to her charms class, Hermione finally had a moment alone with Harry, “Harry, have you thought anymore about DADA?” asked Hermione, “Of course- hard to forget with that tro-“ started Harry, “I meant about you teaching” whispered Hermione, interrupting him. “Oh” he replied. “what do you think? Will you teach us?” questioned Hermione, “just you and Ron, yeah?” said Harry but leaving it open as a question, “well don’t yell, but I think you should teach whoever wants to learn” replied Hermione, “I’m a nutter Hermione, no one wants to be taught by me” harry said, looking at his feet, “You’ll be surprised, we should organize people to meet us in Hogsmeade to discuss it” stated Hermione. “why outside of school?” he asked, “because I doubt it will make Umbridge very happy” replied Hermione, opening the door, and taking a seat beside Harry, who was soon joined by Ron. After class Hermione walked up to Professor Flitwick. “Professor” said Hermione, “Yes Miss Granger” replied Professor Flitwick, “Sir, are students allowed inside the hogs head?” questioned Hermione, “Yes, it’s not out of bounds, but not a nice pub Miss Granger, I suggest taking your own cup” he replied with a nod of his head. “Thank you Professor” replied Hermione as she walked out. The rest of the afternoon passed very quickly and quietly, still with no sign of Draco in the corridors. Hermione was a bit on edge, waiting for Parkinson to attack her from behind, but nothing come so as dinner approached, Hermione relaxed and sat down next to Ginny, noticing she was smiling, looking towards the Slytherin table, Hermione followed her eyesight to see Draco, talking to Blaise, he was smirking, but it was friendly, ‘things must of went well’ thought Hermione. 

“He seems relaxed” commented Ginny, “Yeah” replied Hermione, putting lasagna and salad onto her plate, but she could feel someone’s eyes on her, she looked up and locked eyes with Draco, he smiled slightly at her, which she returned. “Hermione, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you two, Ron and I after dinner” said Harry as he sat down. “I wonder what it’s about” asked Ginny, “No Idea” replied Harry, eating his dinner. “Do you think it’s about Draco?” whispered Hermione to Ginny, “Hmm could be?” replied Ginny, before joining in on the quidditch chat. “Are you going to apologize yet Granger?” asked Ron, looking profoundly serious. “I’m sorry Ronald-“ started Hermione, “Thankyou” he interrupted, “that you believe I owe you an apology” finished Hermione, “You DO!” said Ron loudly, “No, I don’t and I’m not giving one. You will see!” said Hermione calmly. “Ron, you’re in the wrong, just stop!” said Ginny, “You’re not even a part of this, why are you even sitting here?” asked Ron, “Cause I asked her too” said Hermione “me too” replied Harry. “whatever” said Ron as he grabbed his plate and moved to sit with Seamus and Dean. “Do you think he will ever give up?” questioned Hermione, “His very hurt Hermione” said Harry, “His hurt I have friends that aren’t a Weasley or you? No offence Gin” said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, “None taken” she said. “Yes, he is. We have dealt with stuff from the Slytherin’s for years Hermione, he can’t forget it overnight” stated Harry as he looked at his dinner, “Blaise has never done a thing Harry. He thinks his mad now, wait until he finds out who I really am friends with too, his going to blow a brain cell” said Hermione, “You’re going to tell him?” asked Harry, “I don’t think I need too. Draco is smiling, which means his mother took the offer of a safe house, I guess that’s why we need to see Dumbledore” replied Hermione, “Oh merlin” said Harry, putting his head in his hands. 

The four students stood in front of the gargoyles, protecting the headmaster’s office when they heard footsteps behind them, they turned to see Malfoy and Zabini walking towards them. “Oh yippee” said Ron sarcastically, “Hey” said Hermione, greeting Blaise with a hug and a nod towards Draco, “what do you want?” asked Ron “We were called to see the headmaster weasel” snapped Malfoy, “call me a weasel one more time and I’ll turn you back into a ferret” snarled Ron, “you don’t have the brain capacity for such a spell weasel, where as if Granger threatened it, I’d be a bit worried” replied Draco, sending her a wink knowing that would piss Ron off the most. “How dare you wink at her, you vile creature” snapped Ron, pulling his wand out, yelling “stup-“ “Protego” they heard said, turning to face the stairs were Dumbledore was standing. “House Unity Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, was the warning and advice given to you by the sorting hat, did you not listen?” he asked, “but professor he winked at Hermione” whined Ron, “That does not give you permission to jinx him Mr Weasley. Inside my office, please.” replied Dumbledore, moving his hands wide to allow them all in. They each took a seat, with Ron on the far side of Hermione as she had chosen to sit between Blaise and Ginny. “The 6 of you have been called here to be given some vital information and hopefully some understanding. Voldemort is recruiting and also depending on his death eaters to bring forth their children” said Dumbledore, “Sign up did you Malfoy?” sneered Ron. “THAT IS ENOUGH MR WEASLEY!” yelled Dumbledore, at Ron’s accusations and being interrupted. “If you don’t already know, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini both brought this to my attention on the wish of NOT being recruited. Mrs. Malfoy is now currently residing in a safe house, where Mr Malfoy will join her at school’s end. She is safe in the hands of her cousin Sirius. Now. I am relying on you 6, to keep each other safe. Once Lucius Malfoy gets wind that his wife and Heir have deserted him, I am unsure of the measures he will take to get them back. I have every confidence that their allegiance to us is true” said Dumbledore, looking straight at Ron, who looked doubtful during his speech. 

“Mr Malfoy has also expressed he doesn’t want this information public knowledge yet; appearances must be kept until such time as HE is ready. I personally know Professor Umbridge will be making up a squad of students, with titles above prefects, I wish for you to join it Mr Malfoy and Zabini, in a hope of gathering Information, can you do that?” he asked, “Yes Professor, it won’t be an issue” Draco replied, with Blaise nodding his head. “Mr Malfoy, I also need you to help to gather Vital information. I do need you to speak to those with Parents close to Voldemort, to see who is interested in joining and who is not. Those who do, unfortunately you can’t risk persuading them, if they do not, please let me know so I can offer my assistance, your name will be left out of it.” Stated Dumbledore, “Yes, Professor but persuasion may be possible in some cases, if a safe house is provided.” replied Draco. “That can be arrange if done safely on your behalf Mr Malfoy. Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, I need you to tread lightly when it comes to Professor Umbridge but keep your ears to the ground, something major is about to happen” said Dumbledore as he looked at Ron and Harry, “Yes Sir” they said in Unison, “Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, gather as much information as you possibly can, about when Voldemort was at large before, all old newspaper clippings, Miss Granger, read between the lines as usual” said Dumbledore, now facing the girls. “Yes Professor” they said in Unison. “That is, it for now. Mr Weasley” said Dumbledore, “Yes Professor” Ron replied, “Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini’s secret must be kept, it is of grave importance, but I would appreciate you 6, at least attempting to get along. We are heading into dark times; you may one day need to lean on each other.. now off to bed, goodnight” said Dumbledore as his gaze pierced into Ron’s. “Goodnight Professor” “goodnight sir” was heard from the 6 as they made their way to the door.


	34. Chapter 34

**I think I'll just go down and have some pudding, and wait for it all to turn up ; It always does in the end - Luna Lovegood**

Malfoy stood in front of the stairwell, blocking their path. “Can I say something?” he asked, “Sure” replied Hermione, curious as to what it is. “Potter, weas- Weasley, Weasley, Granger. For 5years, I have tormented, bullied, jinxed, and done everything I possibly could, to hurt you 3, I didn’t do much to you Ginny, but I need you to know. I am truly sorry!. Potter, I wanted to shake your hand that day, I truly did, I didn’t want to be a Malfoy, but I had to keep up appearances, my father would of crucio’d me to death. Granger, seeing you petrified almost tore my insides out, it was that day that I realized we needed to save magic, in all forms, not just pure. Weasel. Sorry, Weasley, I am sorry for all the taunting and name calling, it will take a while to work on, but I wish too. I don’t expect you all to forgive me straight away, but an eventual friendship would be nice. Thanks”, said Malfoy, turning to walk away as he heard Harry say “Malfoy” he stopped, turned around slowly to see Harry had his hand extending. “Harry what are you doing?” whispered Ron. “Hi. My name’s harry potter” said Harry, ignoring Ron. Draco took his hand, shaking it slightly, “Hi Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy” replied Draco. 

Hermione felt herself grinning and turned to see identical grins of Blaise and Ginny’s face. “I don’t forgive you, I won’t forget, but I will not start anything, and I won’t reveal your secret” said Ron, knocking into Draco’s shoulder as he headed down the stairs alone. “Guess it’s better than nothing” said Draco, eyes following Ron. “Give him time, by the way, I like your nickname for me, feels weird to hear you call me Ginny, I’m Weaslette ha-ha” laughed Gin as she wrapped Draco in a hug, nodded at Zabini and followed her brother. “Come on, I’m off to bed. I’m exhausted” replied Harry, looking at Hermione. “Yeah lets go. See you around” she replied as she walked off. “she hasn’t replied yet Blaise” said Malfoy. Hermione slowed down her steps a bit to hear them whispering, “Give her time. It’s a lot to process, straight after a big argument too” replied Blaise as he looked at her back as she walked, “we always argue” replied Draco, “Yeah but not since you asked for her help. You become friends, it’s a lot. Did you hear she went Pansy?” replied Blaise, “No” replied Draco, “yeah she called her the Slytherin slut” laughed Blaise, walking off with Draco to the common room, not seeing Hermione hide behind the gargoyle with a grin on her face. Hermione didn’t go straight to bed, she sat in the common room thinking about tomorrow. Should they offer a spot to the Slytherin’s? . she was sure Harry wouldn’t mind, after all, they didn’t all want to join Voldemort, some of them probably were on the fence, either way, they deserved the same treatment as the rest of the school. Quickly making up her mind, she accio’d a piece of parchment.

_‘Dragon._  
Can you please meet me in our room? I know it’s after curfew, but this is urgent.   
Swan’ 

Hermione basically ran to the room, curfew started in 10 minutes, at least now she can only get in trouble on the way back. It didn’t take long for Draco to walk into the room. “Hey” she said, “Hey, I didn’t think I’d hear from you, for a while” he replied, looking at his feet. “This isn’t about the fight or your letter, this is important. Tomorrow, we are all meeting in the hogs head, Harry has agreed to give DADA lessons, and tips on fight techniques, after all, who better?” Hermione said while sitting down, “Why not you?” asked Draco, sitting in the table next to her. “I don’t know how it feels to face Voldemort, Harry does, he has the experience we will need. But my question to you is, do you know of any Slytherin’s who will be interested?” questioned Hermione, “Your inviting Slytherin’s?” said Draco, face shocked at his house being included, “Of course, they deserve to know how to defend themselves, not all of them have death eater parents who have been training them since they could walk, some of them may secretly be on our side. But only if you can’t get in trouble for it” she replied, looking astonished that he believed she would leave them out. “There is 4, 2- 2nd years and 2- 4th years, that have been asking me and Blaise for tips, I heard a rumours they don’t want to fight for him. I can get Blaise to let them know in the morning at breakfast” said Draco. “Thankyou” replied Hermione, standing up ready to leave, “Goodnight Malfoy” said Hermione, “Seriously Granger? Your just going to tip-toe around the issue? Not even bring up the fight or my confession? What do I have to do?” asked Draco as he put his hand on her hip, hoping to stop her from leaving. 

“You **DO NOT** get to call me a mudblood after **YOU** asked for my help, than assume cause you confessed your feelings and your **ALLOWED** to be on our side, that I will automatically forgive you. I don’t even know what to say in relation to your feelings, I’ve only just stopped hating you, I am far from on the same page as you, we are barely friends, but I am glad your mother decided she felt the same as you. I’m happy for you, now please remove your hand and leave me be” said Hermione, emphasizing certain words in her speech. “I will make it up to you Grang.. Hermione” replied Draco, looking her in the eyes and letting go of her waist. “Sure Malfoy” replied Hermione walking out. It stung for Draco, she has been calling him Draco since they first met in private, he liked the way his name sounded on her tongue, calling him Malfoy sent him straight back to when they were supposed to be enemy’s. 

The next morning, Hermione woke up to Ginny getting ready for the Hogsmeade weekend. Today they would all be meeting in the hogs head to discuss the option of Harry teaching them DADA so that they could actually defend themselves. Hermione was excited, following Ginny into the bathroom to shower and dress, throwing on her red turtle-neck, black jeans and beige boots, she threw her handbag over her shoulder. Heading down to breakfast, the conversation was nil, no one was talking, she figured they were all thinking about what happened last night, it was a lot to take in. Hermione looked over as Ginny nudged her, to point at the dragon parchment flying her way. Quickly catching it and putting it in her pocket, Hermione figured she would open it once she was sitting down. Harry and Ron sat across the girls, filling their plates with their breakfast, and digging in without talking. “Are you two still arguing?” questioned Ginny, pointing her fork at the boys. “Na, we are good” replied Harry while Ron shook his head. “Um Mione” said Ron quietly, “Yes Ronald” replied Hermione emotionless “I’m terribly sorry. I should have listened to you, I knew you had a good reason to be his friend, I should have known that you figured it out before us all” said Ron, looking down at his plate. “It’s okay Ron. They really aren’t that bad once you give them a chance” she replied, opening her note, and reading it, on top of the table now she didn’t have to completely hide her friendship.


	35. Chapter 35

**I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules? - Hermione Granger**

_‘Swan._  
Blaise spoke to a few Slytherin’s. There will be 6 of them today. 2- 3rd years, 2- 4th years and 2- 5th years. Nott and Blaise will be there. I can’t attend for reasons you know, so Goodluck today, hope it all works in your favor  
Dragon’ 

It wasn’t long before they were all standing in front of the hogs head. “Um Hermione aren’t we out of bounds?” asked Ginny, “No, I checked with Professor Flitwick, he said its dodgy and to bring our own glasses, but we are allowed here” she replied, “isn’t this against the rules?” asked Harry, pushing the door open, “No, I’ve triple checked everything about study groups, and homework groups, they are definitely allowed. I just don’t think it’s a good idea if we parade what we are doing” replied Hermione with a shrug, “Especially as it’s not exactly a study group” replied Ron laughing. Hermione walked up to the bar while the others sat down. “What” barked the barman, “Four butterbeers please” replied Hermione with a smile, “Six Sickles” replied the barman as Hermione grabbed the change out of her handbag, taking the drinks back over the group, Hermione slid into the bench next to Ginny, “Say Hermione, how many people are actually coming?” asked Harry, “Uh, a few?” replied Hermione, taking a sip of her drink to avoid the question. “I told them to meet us here, around. Oh now. This should be them now” said Hermione as the door to the pub opened and in walked, Neville with Dean and Lavender.

Parvati and Patil with Cho and her usually giggly friend, then on her own entered Luna Lovegood, followed shortly by Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie McMillian, Justin Finch-Fletchely, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry boot. Harry was shocked to see Blaise, Theodore Nott and 4 other Slytherins, bringing up the rear and last of the group was the Weasley twins with best friend Lee Jordon. “A couple of people? A couple of people??” replied Harry, going red in the face, noticing the attention would soon be on him. The barman had frozen in wiping his glasses, possibly never having seen this many people in his bar before, Fred approached him, “Hi, can we please have 27 butterbeers please, “cough up people, I am not paying for the lot” yelled Fred, looking at the group as the butterbeers were placed on the bench. As everyone was seating, Harry turned to Hermione, “What have you been telling people?” Harry questioned, “Relax Harry, I will speak first” replied Hermione, putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

“Hey everyone. You know why you’re here, I thought it would be a good idea to study, and I mean really study defense against the dark arts, not that rubbish Professor Pink is teaching because nobody can call that DADA, it is a disaster, no one will survive just doing theory, we need to learn the spel-“ started Hermione, “bet you want to pass your DADA owl’s to eh?” interrupted Michael Corner. “Of course, I do, but more than that, as a muggle born, I want to know how to defend myself against Voldemort, cause he is back” replied Hermione, staring out at the group, watching a collective shudder and Neville spill his butterbeer, before being helped to clean it than none other than Theo Nott, “Um. Thanks?” said Neville, receiving a nod as Theo turned his attention back to Hermione. “Where’s the proof his back?” asked Justin Finch-Fletchely “Dumbledore” replied Hermione, staring at him, “Oh you mean Dumbledore believes him?” said Justin, pointing at Harry “I think we have a right to know what makes him say you-know-who is back” finished Justin, looking proud of himself, tho no one else did besides Michael Corner, “Look- That isn’t what this is really about-“ said Hermione, “No its okay Hermione” said Harry, standing up and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“what makes me say Voldemort is back?” asked Harry, looking straight at Justin, “I saw him, I fought him, but Dumbledore told you all at the end of last year, if you don’t believe him, you won’t believe me and I’m not wasting an afternoon trying to convince you all” stated Harry, starring at everyone. “All Dumbledore told us was that Diggory got killed by you-know-who’s followers, you brought Diggory’s body back, I think we’d all like to know-“ started Michael Corner, “If you’ve come to see what it’s like when Voldemort murders you, sorry I can’t help you” snapped Harry, temper flaring, sitting back down. “so, like I was saying, if you want to learn some defense, than we need to work out where and when, how often” said Hermione, standing back up to take over, feeling horrible. “Is it true, that you can produce a Patronus?” asked Blaise, “Who invited the Slytherin’s, piss off death-eater kids” snapped Justin. “Would they be sitting here, wanting to learn off Harry, if they weren’t on our side? Be polite to ALL houses or piss off” snapped Ron, glaring at Justin. “Yeah I can Blaise” said Harry emphasizing the use of his name, “A corporeal Patronus?” asked Theo, “Yes I can” replied Harry with a nod of his head, “Blimey harry, I never knew you could do that” whistled Lee Jordan looking impressed. “Did you kill the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor?” asked Terry boot. “Err-Yeah, yeah I did” replied Harry, “and in first year, he saved the philological stone- “ said Neville, “Philosophers” hissed Hermione, “Yes that, from you-know-who” finished Neville. “And that’s now to mention, all the tasks he had to complete in the Triwizard tournament, getting past dragons, merepeople and things” said Cho Chang, making Ginny glare at her for causing harry to blush, she knew Harry had a crush on Cho last year, she thought it was over with and she had her chance this year. Obviously not. 

“Look, it sounds real cool when you word it all like that, but I had a lot of help-“ said Harry, “Not with the dragon, that was some cool flying” said Angelina, “or with those dementors this summer, you did it all on your own” said Ginny, “No, okay I did bits without help but the point I’m trying to make is –“ said Harry, “Are you trying to weasel your way out of teaching us?” asked Justin, “Here’s an idea, shut your mouth before I close it for you” snapped Blaise, having enough of the dude. “well, we’ve all turned up to learn from him, now his telling us he can’t really do it” snapped Justin, “that’s not what he said” snarled Fred, “would you like us to clean your ears out for you?” asked George, pulling an instrument out of his Zonko’s bag, “Or any body part really, we aren’t fussy where we stick this” said Fred laughing. “Anyways, are we agreed we would all like to take lessons from Harry?” asked Hermione, there was a general murmur of confirmation, “Right, well we need to decide on how often we do it. I really think once a week-“ said Hermione, “Hang on” interrupted Angelina, “We need to make sure this doesn’t interrupt our quidditch practice” finished Angelina, “or ours” said Cho, “I’m sure we can find a night that suits everyone” said Hermione “but you know, this is rather important, we are learning to defend ourselves against Voldemort” said Hermione, “Hear Hear” yelled Ernie McMillian.

“I think this is more important this year, than anything else, including our owls. I personally am at a loss to see how the ministry could impose such a useless teacher on us, during the critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of you-know-who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from learning-“ “We think the reason Umbridge doesn’t want us to learn defensive spells, is she’s got some idea that Dumbledore is training students as his own private army against the ministry” said Hermione, “I’ll back Dumbledore against anyone” replied Fred, earning nods from most of the students. “Yes, well, back to the matter of how often, I think once a week – Yes I know about quidditch” said Hermione, seeing Angelina about to interrupt her again, “We also need to find somewhere” finished Hermione, “Library?” suggested Theo, “I can’t imagine Madame prince being happy with us throwing spells around her books” said Harry, “Right, we’ll we find somewhere and send you all a message when we find the right place and time for the first meeting” said Hermione as she rummaged in her bag for the parchment she had gotten ready earlier. “I- I think everyone should write their names down so we know who was here and if you sign, you agree to not telling Umbridge or anybody for that matter, about what we are doing” said Hermione, Fred was first to happily scribble down his name, passing it to George who handed it to Justin, “Err- I’m sure Ernie will tell me when the first meeting is” handing it over to his friend, who looked hesitant, “err- well, we are prefects, and if this list was found, well I mean to say, you said it yourself , if Umbridge was to find out-“ said Ernie, looking as nervous as Justin was, “Ernie, do you really believe I would leave this list laying around?” asked Hermione, “No, No of course not” replied Ernie signing his name, handing it over. “IF your name isn’t on that list, you will not be able to come to the first , or any meetings” said Hermione staring at Justin. “well times ticking on, George, Lee and I have more important business, cheerio” waved Fred on his way out, in groups of 2-3-4’s, everyone else took their leave.


	36. Chapter 37

**We've all got light and Dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are - Sirius Black**

Hermione felt happier the rest of the day, there really was something about harboring a secret that secretly made her giddy, she didn’t do it often, so she always felt a rush. Hermione sat down for dinner with a smile, next to Ginny who also had a grin on her face, “Hey Gin, tomorrow, did you want to hang out? Just the two of us?” said Hermione, giving her a look, hoping Ginny caught on, “Oh, yeah cool” replied Ginny, nodding. Hermione knew she couldn’t resist a good ‘boys’ talk. “Oh good, I was worried you’d be lonely tomorrow Mione, Angelina called an all-day quidditch Practise” said Harry, smiling at Ginny, making her blush. The rest of dinner passed by quickly and quietly until a certain piece of parchment flew towards Hermione. “Are you dating Blaise?” asked Ron, looking both nervous and Hurt. “Of course not, he is just a close friend” replied Hermione, opening the parchment, not seeing the relief on Ron’s face, but it was caught by Harry. 

_‘Swan.  
Did you and Weaslette, want to meet Blaise and I, in our classroom after dinner?  
Dragon’_

Hermione held the parchment towards Ginny while she digged in her handbag for the quill, “Sure” replied Ginny, as Hermione started writing.

_‘Dragon._  
We will be there.  
Swan’ 

“Bit impersonal, don’t you think?” asked Ginny, looking at Hermione, “I got to slowly back away, you know why” replied Hermione, looking hurt, “He apologised, what more do you want?” questioned Ginny, “I don’t know, I want him to show that every time we fight, I won’t be a mudblood again” replied Hermione, struggling to look happier. “He explained it all, didn’t he?” asked Ginny, staring at Malfoy who was watching Hermione’s facial expressions, “Yeah, I will show you the whole letter tomorrow” she replied, “Tomorrow than but can I ask you something?” Ginny whispered, “Yeah” replied Hermione nervously. “You developed feelings, didn’t you?” questioned Ginny as she starred at Hermione, “Yes, oh merlin, yes I did, its why it hurts” said Hermione in a rush, “okay” replied Ginny, shutting down the conversation, confusing Hermione. As dinner ended, Hermione and Ginny stood up, “we will see you two later” said Hermione, putting her arm through Ginny’s and walking out of the great hall, feeling like she was being followed Hermione put her hand on her wand, once they hit the 5th floor corridor, Hermione turned around and whipped her wand out, as Pansy stood beside Daphne and tried to curse her “cru-“ “stupefy” yelled Hermione, beating her to it, Ginny raised her eyebrows at Daphne, wand in hand, daring her to join in but Daphne seemed in shock at Hermione’s speed. 

Hermione slowly walked up to Pansy. “rennervate. Petrificus totalus” waking Pansy but quickly putting her in a full body bind. Standing over the girl, Hermione snarled “Were you really going to use an unforgivable on me?. You pathetic girl, stop trying to curse me, you will never beat me, I will ALWAYS win, no matter who you date, I will date someone better, whatever you do in life, I will do it better. Next time you come for me, I will blow you up into so many tiny pieces, no one will even know who did it, don’t test me” snarled Hermione, “Hermione, let’s go” said Ginny, snapping Hermione out of her years of built up anger, she looked up to see Blaise and Draco standing a few feet away, Draco looked shocked while Blaise looked absolutely terrified. Hermione just looked at them and started walking off, heading towards the stairs to go to the classroom on the 7th floor. The girls beat the boys into the room, Hermione paced as she watched Ginny, move the chairs and tables to the back of the room so she could pull out the beanbags, she wasn’t aware, Ginny had asked Dobby to place into the room, deciding the chairs and tables were too stuffy. “Where did you get these?” asked Blaise, walking into the room, throwing himself onto a green one, “Dobby” replied Ginny, “My house elf?” asked Draco, walking towards where Hermione was pacing, “Ex, he got clothes thanks to Harry” said Ginny. 

Draco put his hand on Hermione’s waist to prevent her from pacing, quickly glancing at Blaise and Ginny, who at least had the decency to pretend to be in a deep discussion. “Please stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy, are you okay?” asked Draco, “Of course I’m okay. Precious pure-blooded bitch has nothing on me” snapped Hermione, “I’ve never heard you speak like this” replied Draco raising an eyebrow at her, “I don’t usually, I’ve just really had enough of her. 5years I’ve put up with her name calling, I won’t stand for it anymore, I definitely won’t stand for her trying to jinx me from behind, especially an unforgiveable” snarled Hermione at the end. “an unforgivable?” asked Draco, clearly stunned. “You seen it” replied Hermione looking confused, “no, we only arrived to see you standing over her, threatening to blow her up into a million pieces.” Said Draco, rubbing calming circles against her hips with his fingers, “She tried to use the cruciatus curse on me, but I stunned her first, then put her in a full body bind to threaten her” said Hermione, calming down considerably. 

“That bitch, I’ll kill her” snarled Draco, “You will do no such thing Draco Malfoy. I will deal with her; you must stay a secret remember. Until You’re ready!” replied Hermione, “She’s been my best friend since we were kids, she isn’t completely evil, a lot of it is a show, though she does actually act when it comes to you, she truly dislikes you, sorry” replied Draco, “Cause she is jealous, you didn’t shut up about Hermione for 2 years straight” said Blaise, laughing. “butt out nosey” said Draco, glaring at his friend, watching him return to his conversation with Ginny, she looked ready to start laughing too. “She’s jealous?” asked Hermione, “Yes, I think Pansy and Blaise figured out how I was feeling, well before I did” replied Draco, wrapping his arms around Hermione in a hug, which she happily returned. Pulling away, Draco put his hands back on her waist, “I’m truly sorry Hermione, for Pansy and Myself, I am so sorry” said Draco quietly, “stop saying sorry’ replied Hermione, leaning in closer, as Draco did, before realized what had happened, their lips had connected. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as she moved her arms to around his neck as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entry. They didn’t hear the door close as Ginny and Blaise had stepped outside.


	37. Chapter 37

**Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect - Luna Lovegood**

“about bloody time” said Blaise, “I know. I kept thinking we would need to interfere to help them get together” laughed Ginny, “Oh that’s so Slytherin of you” said Blaise, nudging Ginny with his shoulder while laughing. The two sat down outside the room, to simply talk. Ginny told him all about her family and feelings for Harry, while Blaise told her all about how his mother Rose had been married 5 times, heading for her 6th and his feelings for Luna Lovegood. “Luna? Really?” asked Ginny, “Yeah, just something about her, I don’t know what she is talking about half the time, she intrigues me” replied Blaise with a grin. “I can help you; you know, we are quite good friends” said Ginny, “Thanks Red, but she has no idea who I am, I’m still just viewed as Draco Malfoy’s best friend so I must be evil, you know?” replied Blaise, sounding a bit down at the description. “but everyone seen you today, they would know that you’re not” replied Ginny, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, Theo and I took a big risk today!” exclaimed Blaise, looking both free and anxious. 

Inside the room, Hermione froze mid-kiss, realizing her hormones had gotten the best of her, pulling out his arms, giving an audible ‘Oh’ before turning around and running straight out of the classroom, ignoring Draco’s call of ‘Hermione’, straight past Blaise and Ginny who were sitting on the floor outside, not even noticing Ginny running to catch up, Hermione didn’t stop until she was in the common room, clutching a stitch in her side, trying to regulate her breathing. “Hermione are you okay?” asked Harry, jumping to his feet when he seen her running in, just as Hermione went to answer, someone pushed the portrait against her, trying to gain access to the common room, “Blimey, Hermione, what the hell happened?” asked Ginny, looking at Hermione in panic. Everything seemed to be going fine, perfect actually, in the right direction than she randomly started running away. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I am off to bed. Goodnight” said Hermione quickly, basically running up the stairs with Ginny going to follow her, but she was stopped by harry wrapping his hand around her wrist, “Hey Gin, stop. What happened tonight?” asked Harry, looking her in the eyes, neither realizing he hadn’t let go yet, “Its personal Harry, I’m sorry. It’s not my business to tell, I will explain all I can later, right now, I need to go check on our best friend” said Ginny, pulling out of his grasp and heading upstairs. 

She slowly pushed the door of the rooms open, spotting Hermione sitting on her bed, knee’s to the chest, crying softly, Now was not the time for questions, her best friend needed her. Ginny basically threw herself across the room, sitting beside Hermione, wrapping her arms around her, “Oh no, what happened?” asked Ginny as she rubbed Hermione’s hair, “Nothing *sob*, it was perfect *sob* but I just realized *sob* how many people will hate me *sob* if I get to invested in him *sob* his supposed to be our worst enemy *sob* “ said Hermione between crying bouts. “Oh honey, no one will hate you, you can keep it a secret until his ready to reveal it like Dumbledore said, everyone that matters, know you guys are already friends, the rest will understand and wont judge you, give them time darling” replied Ginny. “Your brother *sob* doesn’t know, he will hate me *sob* the absolute most. He will never get it *sob* “ said Hermione between big breaths, “That’s his problem to deal with, if he lets it come between your friendship, it’s his own fault” snapped Ginny. “We have just moved to fast *sob*, I knew he was in love with me, he was so gentle *sob* exactly how I pictured him to be Gin” sobbed Hermione. Ginny looked up as a dragon come soaring towards them, gently letting go of Hermione, she caught the parchment and handed it to her.

_‘Swan.  
I am unsure what I have done wrong, I apologize for anything I have done, please, just talk to me, I’m not that unreasonable.   
Your Dragon’_

“Oh Gin, he thinks he did something” sobbed Hermione, “Than you need to tell him, that you understand these feelings aren’t new for him, but they are for you, that he needs to slow down. He needs to be patient” replied Ginny, nodding her head, Hermione got up for some fresh parchment, ink and a quill, beginning to write.

_‘My dearest Dragon.  
Please know, you did nothing to upset or anger me, I enjoyed the kiss, it was everything I dreamt it would be, loving, gentle and sweet. I did let my emotions get the better of my logical brain, for once I followed a part of my body, I am not used to listening too. Mid kiss, I did realise what I was doing, and I did panic, I thought of what everyone else would think of me, instead of what I think. I am in the wrong here. These feelings are new for me, unlike for you. I implore you, to please give me the patience that I require from you. My brain needs time to catch up with what my heart knows. I cannot say I love you, as that would be a lie, but I do feel strongly for you. I do need time, for both myself and to explain to my friends, it is a lot to ask of you, I am aware of this, but if we enter this unchartered territory, of exploring the possibilities of our feelings, that it remains in the dark, the same as your allegiance, our friends will need time to recognise we are friends, before throwing something more into their faces, I will be letting Ron know of our friendship from the start as as I think he will be our biggest challenge on my end of this. I know it is a lot to ask and I do hope you will allow me this, but if you cannot, I hope a friendship will be sufficient as I do not wish to lose that too.   
Always yours,  
Swan’_

Upon finishing the letter, Hermione handed it over to Ginny, “what do you think?” asked Hermione as Ginny handed it back. “Very beautifully written, you speak like you’re from the 1800’s” laughed Ginny, “Oh yeah, thanks” replied Hermione with a nudge of her shoulder. “Your welcome” replied Ginny with a smile . The girls spent the next two hours talking until it was time for bed, “Oh yeah, Harry is worried about you” said Ginny as they headed down the stairs to the two boys, standing at the end of the stairs waiting for them. “You two go on ahead, I want to have a word with Hermione” said Harry, staring straight at her, “Sure, see you two at later” replied Ron. “What happened Hermione?” asked Harry, making sure they were alone. “I did something, something everyone will judge me for, I stopped following my head for a while. I’m sorry” replied Hermione, lowering her head. “You kissed him?” asked Harry, Hermione looked at his face, he didn’t appear angry, but lately harry was prone to yelling fits so who knew really.. “Yes, I did. I don’t love him, before you ask, I do have a crush though, its developing over time” said Hermione, “Could you see yourself loving him?” replied Harry, looking straight ahead. “Over time, yes I could. We do get along well, we have a lot in common and no offence, he can keep up when I speak about books and stuff” said Hermione, “Are you happy?” questioned Harry, “No, I’m bloody well worried what you, the Weasley’s, the order and everyone will think of me, when it needs to come out” replied Hermione, “besides all of that, are you happy? Cause that’s all that matters to me, I am on your side, 100% and always have been, you know that Hermione. The Weasley’s will back you, when they understand, you will probably find most of the order already know about Malfoy and Narcissa, considering she is living at headquarters so no judging from them, as for the rest of the wizarding world, who are they to have a say?” said Harry, stopping to wrap his arms around her.


	38. Chapter 38

**The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible, if you have enough nerve - Ginny Weasley**

“We are both only children Hermione, you have been there through everything, never once judging or wavering in your support of me even when I’m a git, which is a lot of the time lately. What kind of brother would I be? If I deserted you now? Simply cause you are happy, despite it being with someone who was once our enemy?, I promise to help you with Ron, when the time comes” said Harry as he wrapped his arms around her, “We need to tell him, of our friendship Harry, he will never understand the crush, if he doesn’t understand we were friends first” replied Hermione, “I know” said Harry as they sat on the couches together. Harry turned his head as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around to see Ron standing there. “Mind if we have a second alone?” asked Ron as he looked between Hermione and Harry. Harry looked at Hermione who nodded so he stood up and made his way up the stairs, but he stopped next to Ron, “Don’t hurt her, I won’t keep putting up with it” said Harry as he continued on his way up. “Hermione” said Ron, looking down at his hands, “Yes Ronald?” she asked, hoping he didn’t want to fight about the Slytherin’s tonight, she really wasn’t in the mood. 

“I am sorry. I’ve been a git. I’m sorry. Do you think, you could maybe forgive me?” asked Ron, “you left something out of your speech” said Hermione, raising her eyebrows. “What?” asked Ron, “You forgot to say you were wrong, about it all” said Hermione, finally looking up at him. “I’m sorry Hermione, I have been a git. I was wrong about them” said Ron, “Your forgiven” laughed Hermione, reaching over to pat his hand, that was sitting on the couch, “We do need to speak later Ron, do you think that will be okay?” asked Hermione, “Yeah sure” replied Ron. Hermione felt very care-free, Ginny and Harry approved of Draco, Ron was about to find out, she had to tell him how she felt, the DADA group was set up and ready for their first lesson, everything was working out well, even Umbridge couldn’t bring her down tonight. Hermione was sitting on the lounge, silence around her, nothing but the sound of the flames, when suddenly a piece of parchment come flying through the window. Hermione took it into her hand and opened it, realizing it wasn’t Draco’s handwriting. 

_‘Dear Miss Granger.  
Please meet me in my office tonight at your earliest convenience, we have a matter to discuss,   
Password is Unity.  
Headmaster  
Albus Dumbledore’_

“Oh Ron, do you mind if we chat a bit later, I have to see Dumbledore” said Hermione, “Sure Mione” he replied, Hermione turned around to see Ginny and Harry on the bottom step, trying to decide if it was safe to come down. “What do you think it’s about?” asked Ginny, looking worried, “No idea” replied Hermione, “Mione, do you think it’s about Parkinson?” whispered Ginny, “No” replied Hermione with a shrug but Ginny wasn’t brushing it off, “seriously, do you think anyone else seen you two and told Dumbledore?” asked Ginny, “Oh. I didn’t think of that” replied Hermione, now wondering exactly how much trouble she will be in. “You will be fine, you did nothing wrong” said Ginny, putting her hand on Hermione’s shoulder before she stood up, “Oh well I have to go see Dumbledore, will catch you later.” Said Hermione as she was walking away, waving at her friends. Hermione was walking towards the Headmasters office when she seen Pansy and Daphne in an argument that looked heated. “You didn’t even help” snarled Pansy, “I’m not going to attack someone for no reason” said Daphne, “She is a mudblood” snapped Pansy, “not good enough” yelled Daphne before walking straight towards Hermione, unsure what she was going to do, both girls seem to freeze, Hermione nodded towards the girl, to show that she meant her no harm, before receiving a nod back as Daphne continued into the corridor, while Hermione continued on her way to Dumbledore’s office, Hermione gave the password to the gargoyles and watched as they stepped aside to show the staircase. 

Hermione stepped on and started moving up, standing outside the headmaster’s office, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, held her head up and knocked, “Enter” said Professor Dumbledore, “You wished to see me sir” replied Hermione stepping inside the room. “Ah Miss Granger, yes, please take a seat” said Dumbledore as he waved his hand over the seats, ‘Thankyou” said Hermione as she sat down in front of his desk, curious about what this could possibly be about. “I have heard that there was an incident today, do you wish to tell me about it?” asked the Headmaster, gazing at her with his piercing blue eyes, over his half-moon spectacles, for the 2nd time tonight, Hermione let out a breath, she didn’t realize she had been holding. “No Sir, everything is okay Professor. It was a minor disagreement that has been settled” said Hermione, wanting to leave Pansy for her, not the headmaster to deal with, she had enough of people fighting her fights. “Are you sure Miss Granger?” he asked, “Yes Headmaster, it is ok. Thank you” replied Hermione, “if that is all, you may leave” replied Dumbledore, though he didn’t look convinced. “Thank you Headmaster have a good night sir” replied Hermione as she stood up, “You too” replied Professor Dumbledore. Hermione was very curious about who had informed the headmaster, only 6 people had seen the incident, and none of them would have told the headmaster. ‘Maybe it was the portraits?’ Thought Hermione

Hermione had barely entered the common room when Harry threw himself at her, “Are you okay? No more walking around alone anymore, Ginny was just telling us!” said Harry, sounding scared and Worried, “Than she would of told you, I kicked her ass, I don’t need protecting Harry” said Hermione, “I know you don’t, but I would feel better” replied Harry, “Sorry, I will not be baby sat, just to make you feel better, I am a big girl, I can protect myself” said Hermione, sitting down in Harry’s spot on the sofa as he put himself on the arm rest beside Ginny, neither realizing he was half leaning down towards her, Hermione did and smiled. “What are you smiling about?” asked Ginny, “Oh, just remembering the look on Greengrass’s face, she was too petrified to even lift her wand” laughed Hermione, “I think everyone there was, you were so quick, I barely even had time to touch my wand” laughed Ginny. Harry stood up, “Hermione, a quick word?” he asked, “Sure Harry” replied Hermione, following him into a quiet corner. “What’s wrong?” questioned Hermione, “The only way I will be able to calm Ron down and make him see sense, is to have never known myself, so this is the first I’m hearing of your continued friendship, yes?” asked Harry, “Sure Harry” replied Hermione, placing her hand on his arm, and walking back to her seat. “Harry, Ron, Ginny, do you mind coming to the astronomy tower, there is something I need to tell you” said Hermione, “Sure” replied the boys, “need backup?” asked Ginny quietly, “Yes Please” replied Hermione, putting her arm through Ginny’s, and exiting the common room behind the boys.


	39. Chapter 39

**Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right - Hermione Granger**

Harry and Ron were lounging around the tower, Ginny joining them while Hermione paced. “Spit it out Mione, your making me dizzy” said Ron, “I’ve put up a privacy charm I’ve been reading about” said Ginny “No one can hear us” she finished . “Oh Thanks” replied Hermione, taking a deep breath. “Okay, first, Ron I’m glad we are friends again, even if that’s about to change, Harry, I hope you can find it in yourself to support me, as I have supported you. Ginny you know, you’re here for my support. In the summer, I got a letter from Draco Malfoy, asking for my help, it was I who convinced him to go to Dumbledore, for protection as you know. We have been communicating since we arrived back at Hogwarts. Those letters, you assumed were from Blaise, Ron, weren’t. They were from Draco; we have been meeting up occasionally. I think that’s enough for now” finished Hermione, seeing Ron’s face had gone bright red, a sign he was angry. “You-ferret-Talk-year” spluttered Ron until **“YOU’VE BEEN TALKING TO THAT FERRET ALL YEAR? I THOUGHT IT WAS A ONCE OFF, ZABINI WAS BAD ENOUGH BUT MALFOY?? SERIOUSLY HERMIONE, YOUR BLOODY NUTS! A COMPLETE IDIOT! SMARTEST WITCH MY ASS!”** yelled Ron, “Don’t you dare call me an idiot Ronald Weasley! Dumbledore believes him, you were there.” Snapped Hermione.

“Mione, have you thought this through?” asked Harry but his gaze turned to Ron, **“SIT DOWN RON!”** yelled harry, noticing his best friend was about to walk away. “Yes Harry, you seen him outside Professor Dumbledore’s office, his sincere, he apologized to us all, he doesn’t want this life. I don’t see why I can’t extend the hand of friendship considering I got it just as bad as you did, worse than you did Ronald” said Hermione, looking straight at Harry. **“HIS LYING! WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT ! YOUR TOO BLOODY NAÏVE, STICK WITH THE FRIENDS YOU HAVE! THE ONES WHO DON’T LIE TO YOU!”** yelled Ron. “This doesn’t have to affect our friendship unless you let it. I’m not asking you to all hang out. I’m asking you to accept my friendship. That’s it” said Hermione, feeling the tears start up in her eyes, Ginny noticed and got up to come hug her, but Hermione held her hand up to stop her. It was becoming a faceoff with Ron, it needed to be done, once again. ‘how many more can our friendship survive?’ wondered Hermione. **“ITS HIM OR ME, I WONT DO IT HERMIONE, I WONT SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU BE AN IDIOT. YOU’RE THE SMART ONE. SHOW IT”** yelled Ron. “I won’t choose Ron but if you make me, you may lose! Register that!. As for being an idiot, that is the furthest thing I am, show you how smart I am? Don’t I do that? Each and every bloody time I help with your homework, schoolwork, or anything else? I’m asking you, as the smart one, to trust me on this. You wouldn’t have passed 1st year without me, you’re the idiot here. No one else. Either your my friend still, or you aren’t. you can choose” snarled Hermione. 

**“IM OUT!”** yelled Ron, walking to the door and throwing it open. Hermione was in shock,. “Thought I meant more, obviously not” said Hermione, wiping her eyes and straightening out her shoulders, raising her head. “I have a crush on him Harry, you can either accept it or not, your choice too” said Hermione, looking straight at him. “I have your back, but. I mean it Hermione, IF he hurts you, I will hurt him so much, even his great grandchildren will feel it. You understand me?” said Harry, coming over to hug her, “Don’t worry about Ron, I will fix this” whispered Harry. “Thanks” replied Hermione, holding back the sob she could feel in her chest. Harry released her, “I best go find Ron, I will speak to him Mione” said Harry, putting his hand on Ginny’s shoulder as he walked past her, out the door to go find his other best friend to help sort this mess. “oh, what a disaster” said Hermione, throwing herself down on the seat beside Ginny, “he will come around, to be honest, I think he has a crush on you, so it’s a lot harder” replied Ginny. “so, he gets feelings as mine stop? Great” laughed Hermione, being joined by Ginny. “Welcome to teenage years” said Ginny, putting her arm around Hermione’s shoulder. “what’s going on between you and Harry?” asked Hermione, “I’m not sure, he tends to do stuff like that a lot. I don’t know” replied Ginny, looking at the shoulder harry touched. “want me to talk to him?” asked Hermione, “No, thanks” replied Ginny, standing up, offering her arm to Hermione, who linked hers through to leave. “I’m buggered” Hermione said, “Yeah me too. Bedtime” replied Ginny. 

Hermione and Ginny were about to head to the great hall for breakfast on Monday morning when they were stopped by Harry, “Have you guys seen this?” he asked, pointing to a large poster that hid all the others, the girls stepped forward to read it.

**‘BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS  
All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded.  
An organization, society, team, group, or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of more than three or more students.  
Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor  
(Professor Umbridge)  
No Student Organization, society, team, group, or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.  
Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, society, team, group, or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.  
The above is in accordance with Education Decree Number Twenty-Two  
Signed ; Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor. ‘**


	40. Chapter 40

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS - THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**There is no need to call me 'Sir', Professor - Harry Potter**

“This isn’t a coincidence” said Harry, “Someone must of told Professor Pink” replied Ginny, looking extremely angry, “They can’t have” whispered Hermione, “Your so naïve” said Ron, “Just because you think you’re so trustworthy and honorable-“ finished Ron, “They can’t have, because I put a jinx on the page we all signed Ronald” said Hermione, glaring at him, wondering where he popped up from “Believe me, if they have told Professor Umbridge, we’ll know exactly who and they will regret it” stated Hermione with a smirk, “what will happen to them?” asked Ginny, “Let’s just say, it’ll make acne look like cute little freckles” laughed Hermione. “Let’s go check out everyone in the hall” said Harry, making his way towards the great hall. Hermione and Ginny hung back to whisper, leaving the boys to talk. “Ron, listen mate, I know you don’t like the ferret and neither do I, but is it really worth ruining your friendship over?” asked Harry, “yes it is, he will hurt her, he will turn on us all” snapped Ron, “Than don’t you think we should keep her on our side so we can be there for her?” said Harry, “No. I don’t even know why you’re not angry” said Ron, “Cause she has always been there for us, with everything we need, now she is the one asking for help, and support. We owe it to her Ron” replied Harry, staring at Ron, looking like his deep in thought so Harry left it alone. 

As they sat down at the table, they were approached by Neville, the twins, lee Jordan, and Dean. “Do you think she knows?” “did you see it” “what are we going to do?” . they were all surprisingly looking at Hermione for answers, she turned to Harry, letting him decide on this one. “we’re going to do it anyways, of course” said Harry, watching the relief in their faces, “even the prefects?” asked Fred, looking at Hermione and Ron, “Of Course” replied Hermione, glancing around to see people from other houses approaching them. “Oh Neville, please go inform those two Hufflepuff's, Lee, you take the Ravenclaw's. I will talk to the Slytherins.” Said Hermione, pointing at the approaching people. “On it” replied Lee as he walked off. Hermione bent down to grab parchment out of her bag, along with a quill and ink, when she heard someone clear their throat, looking up, she noticed Ron looking at her. “I’ve decided, I will support you. I think your bloody mental, but I owe it to you, and our friendship” stated Ron, going back to his breakfast. “Thank you Ron” replied Hermione, “mmhmm” was his reply with food in his mouth. 

_‘Dragon.  
Please inform Blaise, Theo and the 4 other Slytherin’s.  
The defense group will still be going ahead, despite what Professor Pink wrote on the noticeboard.  
Thankyou!  
Swan’_

With a quick tap of her wand, the parchment concealed its contents and started folding itself into the shape of a swan, with a flick of her wand, she watched it circle the great hall, twice, throwing anyone off the scent of where it come from, before landing in front of Blaise and Draco. Receiving a slight nod from both boys, she continued on with her breakfast, noticing Blaise standing up and moving down the table, talking to each of the members before sitting back down. Just as breakfast finished, Hermione heard the boys being called. “HARRY, RON” yelled Angelina, heading towards them. “It’s okay, we are still-“ started Harry, “do you realize she wrote teams? As in, we need to ask to play quidditch, so please, please, please harry, for the last bloody time, keep your temper with Umbridge, I’d really like to be able to play” she finished, interrupting him. “okay. Promise” said Harry, turning to walk off. “I bet she is in Binn’s class, she hasn’t seen him yet, that we know of” but she wasn’t. Hermione was taking notes until she heard one of the girls aweing over something out the window, Hermione’s eyes widened when she realized, they were pointing at Hedwig, giving Harry a very rough elbow to the ribs, earning her a “what” , she simply pointed at Hedwig, watching Harry walk across the room, open the window, and allow his owl onto his arm, “She’s hurt” he whispered to Hermione, “take her to grubby-plank” she replied. “Sir, I’m not feeling well” said Harry loudly. “Hospital wing go” replied Professor Binns. Hermione spent the rest of the lesson, worried about Hedwig and not taking notes, nothing ever harmed the owls, it was very unusual.

As soon as the bell rung, she was out of her chair and running with Ron to find harry, watching him exit the staff-room. “what happened, is she okay?” she asked anxiously. “McGonagall said to be careful, all communications within Hogwarts are being monitored” said harry, “would make sense, she has never been hurt in any other flights, maybe someone tried to intercept her” said Hermione, looking deep in thought. “note from snuffles?” asked Ron, “yeah, same time, same place” replied Harry looking worried. “if anyone’s watching the floo network, it could be dangerous, but I don’t see how we can warn him in time, without that being read too” said Hermione frowning. The three of them made their way down to the dungeon’s for potions, standing in front the door, they could hear Draco talking. “The Slytherin quidditch team got permission, Professor Umbridge is friends with father, it was only a matter of time. I wonder if she will allow the Gryffindor team” Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle with a smirk, Hermione starred at his eyes, his amusement wasn’t for his own entertainment anymore, but others perception of him. “We haven’t yet, we considered your way but decided against needing to use our Daddy” replied Hermione with a smirk, shocking her fellow Gryffindor’s, but receiving an eyebrow raise and a smirk of laughter across Malfoy’s face. It was getting confusing to Hermione, remembering to call him Malfoy when he was keeping up appearances, but Draco when he was being the boy she knew. 

Hermione took her usual seat at the back with Harry and Ron, just as they were about to talk, Snape slammed the door shut, silencing the whole classroom. “You will notice we have a guest with us today” said the professor. Hermione glanced around to find Professor Umbridge not far from her seat, poised with her usual clipboard. “Today, we will continue with your strengthen potions, you’re not 1st years, get on with it, instructions on the board as usual” droned Snape, flicking his wand at the board as the instructions appeared. Hermione was curious about Snape’s answers to Umbridge’s questions. “the class seem fairly advanced for this level” said Umbridge, peering down into her cauldron “Though I do wonder if this potion is wise, I’m sure the ministry would wish for it to be stripped from the syllabus. Now, how long have you been teaching?” quill poised over her clipboard, ready to write down his answers. “Fourteen years” said Snape, looking around the classroom, keeping an eye on his students. “You first applied for Defense against the dark arts?” questioned Umbridge, “Yes” drawled Snape in his reply, “but you were unsuccessful?” asked Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard, “obviously” drawled Snape.

“yet you kept applying, why does Dumbledore continue to refuse you?” asked Umbridge, obviously excited to hear his answer, “You shall have to ask him” replied Snape, looking down at Neville’s cauldron, making him extremely nervous. Hermione watched Umbridge walk away to question Parkinson about the lessons, when she heard Snape beside her, “No points potter – again – you shall write me a paper on how you went wrong, ready for next lesson, do you understand me?” stated Snape, looking down on Harry from under his hooked nose, “yes sir” replied Harry, looking down at his empty cauldron. Once Snape had walked off, harry sighed. “I’ll have to write down rubbish in the morning for divination so I’m not up half the night” said Harry, looking glum, “You can’t do that harry!” replied Hermione, “You can’t talk Hermione, you walked out of that class” said Ron, with a grin. “well yes, but I still get my homework done, do you want some help?” she asked, looking at Harry, “Thanks but you have done enough for this year already mione” replied Harry, smiling at her. “Really harry, I don’t mind” she replied as they headed out of the potions room, to their next separate classes.


	41. Chapter 41

**You're just as sane as I am - Luna Lovegood**

“You and Umbridge have something in common” said Harry, sitting down next to Hermione at lunchtime, “Please do not insult me Harry James Potter” snapped Hermione, “Woah” said Harry, putting his hands up in surrender “I just meant, she thinks Trelawney’s fake too. Called her a sub-standard teacher or something, she was quite upset about it in Divination.” Laughed Harry, “Yes well, she is but Professor Umbridge is no better, in fact, quite worse!” said Hermione, turning to greet Ginny as she sat down next to them, “Oh thank god half the day is over. I’m so tired” yawned Ginny. “I know the feeling, I’ve got so much homework and quidditch practice tonight, I’ll be tired for a month” laughed Harry, earning a laugh out of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They finished the rest of their lunch in silence. “what do you have now?” asked Ginny, “Professor Pink herself” mumbled Hermione, “oh Charms for me. See you at dinner” replied Ginny. “Harry, wait up a moment please. Ron we will meet you outside, I need to speak to Harry for a second” said Hermione, watching Ron walk off with Dean and Seamus. “what’s up mione?” he asked, “what is up with you and Ginny?” asked Hermione as she was watching Harry go bright red, she nudged him. “I like her, I really like her, I know she feels the same, doesn’t she?” questioned Harry, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

“you may be correct” laughed Hermione, “but?” she questioned. “BUT she is Ron’s little sister. He is never going to allow it, it is not worth the drama from him, I know the rest of the Weasley’s will not mind, but he will” replied Harry with a shrug, “It’s always worth it, if I believed that, I wouldn’t be where I could be, where I want to be. he will get over it, who better for his little sister, then his best friend? Just do not go snogging Infront of him” laughed Hermione, nudging him, trying to get a smile, “but maybe wait a week or two, I think my news was big enough for the month” laughed Hermione, trying to lighten Harry’s mood, “yours was big enough for the rest of the school year mione” replied Harry, laughing when Hermione looked shocked. “You may be right” laughed Hermione, looking around feeling someone watching her, she finally caught sight of Draco who was talking to Nott, smiling slightly at her laughing, giving him a big smile, she walked off with Harry. Classes flew by, uneventful for the rest of the day. Hermione was putting some dinner on her plate, when she looked over to see a dragon nudging her shoulder, grabbing the dragon, tapping it with her wand and unfolding it, Hermione started reading the note, ignoring the piercing glare she could feel in the side of her head coming from Ron. 

_‘Swan._  
can you meet me tonight? I have not really since you since your freak out. I promise not to overstep my boundaries. There is something we do need to discuss.   
Dragon’ 

“Ugh, must you read notes from him at the table?” asked Ron, looking a mixture between hurt and Jealous, “Yes, I must” replied Hermione, ignoring his glare, quickly scribbling a ‘yeah sure’ reply before sending the dragon back as she picked up her fork to continue her dinner, “Have you given any more thought of where we can train?” whispered Hermione to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. “Nope, I wouldn’t even know where to start” replied Harry “though I have been thinking of spells to teach” he finished, “That’s great harry! What is first?” asked Ginny, “You’ll have to wait and see Gin” he replied giving her a sly smile, “Oh that’s just so unfair” laughed Ginny, after trying to look disappointed but she wasn’t quite pulling it off, “please don’t smirk harry, it doesn’t suit you” laughed Hermione. “I’m mysterious” replied Harry, “You’re really not” laughed Ron. The rest of dinner went smoothly, with the 4 laughing and joking together. They all stood up, “C’mon Ron, we need to go get ready for quidditch practice” said Harry watching Ron rub his stomach. “I’ll see you guys after.” Replied Hermione, “where are you off too?” asked Ginny, “The room” she replied, waving. 

Hermione sat alone in the classroom, waiting for Draco, nerves getting the best of her, so she started pacing so her hands were not twitching. The last time they were here, she acted irrationally, she needs to keep a cool head. It wasn’t long later that the door opened, in walked Draco with his usual swagger, followed by Blaise and Ginny, Hermione raised her eyebrow in question, assuming they would be alone. ‘of course, he doesn’t want to be alone, look what happened last time’ thought Hermione. “Hey” said Hermione, as Blaise and Ginny threw themselves into the bean bags while Draco seemed to take over her spot of pacing, while she threw herself into one of the chairs, facing him with the others.

“You’re making me nauseous, spit it out Draco” said Blaise, “I’m being bombarded with Letters from Lucius, ‘where is your mother? Why are your belongings gone? Are you deserting me in my time of need? What about your surprise?’ than he turns angry in the next one when I ignore him, ‘no Malfoy would dare defy his father. You will answer this letter, don’t make me come up to the school and punish your unworthy attitude’. I have no idea what the hell to do” said Draco, while still pacing, clenching his hands into fists, then relaxing and repeating the action. Hermione did not even think, she stood up, took his hands in her own, looked him in the eyes. “You need to stop clenching so hard, you will burst a vein, relax your mind before you give yourself a burst vessel. You don’t have to answer him at all, Dumbledore will not allow him in the school or near you. Dumbledore can actually block his owl from entering the grounds, just tell him” said Hermione, “A school governor, he can’t block his access, and no-good blocking his owl, do you know how many we own?” replied Draco. “Then reply back, whichever way you choose, though telling him you have no idea of your mother’s whereabouts, you assumed she was at home like usual, that your looking forward to your surprise, will stop him visiting and will help in you joining this group Professor Umbridge is supposed to be setting up” replied Hermione, looking at Blaise nudging Ginny and pointing at the door out of the corner of her eye. 

“honestly. I just want to write ‘shove that dark mark up your arse, you pompous git’” laughed Draco. “Oh, I wish I could see the look on his face, when you write that. Though maybe it is best to wait until you feel secure in your position in life and not being asked to complete a mission by infiltrating the group” said Hermione, looking down to realize, his hands were still in hers. Draco looked down at the same time, before removing his hands, “oh sorry. I didn’t realize, is this too much?” he asked, looking her in the eye. “No, it wasn’t too much. I am sorry about last time, as I said, I do like you, a lot. I just need time.” Replied Hermione with a blush, “I can wait” replied Draco, wrapping his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head, while she listened to the calming beats of his heart. They did not know how long they stood there before Hermione interrupted the moment. “has Umbridge approached you about the group yet?” she questioned, “No. I still have no idea what this group is. This double life is getting annoying. I have to keep up appearances around everyone except when I’m alone with you, your friends, Blaise or Theo” replied Draco, “I’m sorry” said Hermione, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. “That makes it all worth it” smiled Draco, “You bloody flirt” laughed Hermione, softly whacking his arm.


	42. Chapter 42

**Once again, you show all the sensitivity of a blunt axe - Nearly Headless Nick**

“Oh, ouch woman, you’ll bruise me” mocked Draco “sook” laughed Hermione, looking up to see a huge smile on Draco’s face. Hermione sat down in the beanbag Blaise was in, “where’s Blaise and Weaslette?” asked Draco, only now realizing they are gone. “They left a while ago” said Hermione. Draco threw himself gracefully into the beanbag across from Hermione, legs crossed at his ankles as he slouched back with his hands behind his head, “so, what did you want to do, before you found out you were a witch?” questioned Draco, “Oh, it’s silly, but when I was a kid, I wanted to be a princess, then as I started reading more, with knowledge instead of fairytales, I wanted to be a lawyer” replied Hermione. “you can be my princess” smirked Draco, making Hermione laugh and blush at the same time. “can I ask you a question?” asked Hermione, “you just did” replied Draco, earning a kick to his legs. “smart arse. Seriously though. If Blaise and Nott are both on your side, why don’t you hang out with them more? I always see you speaking but never actually interacting. Your mostly with Crabbe and Goyle” questioned Hermione, “They keep up regular correspondence with their fathers, about me for mine. I read one of their father’s replies once. It is to keep up appearances” replied Draco. 

“Oh, that must be the worst” said Hermione, “No, they really aren’t that bad, Crabbe is a bit on the stupid side, but Greg, sorry Goyle, isn’t really that bad. He is not as intellectual as me, but he can hold a conversation and despite how he looks, he is quite funny. Crabbe will follow in his father’s footsteps, because he will do as his told, like a good boy. He needs to be told; he constantly needs direction. I think when I make my stance on the pending war known, Greg will join me, he has admitted once after a few fire whiskey’s. Don’t look at me like that” said Draco, seeing the disapproving glance from Hermione, “that he doesn’t actually care who wins or loses, he just wants to leave before he needs to make a choice, but if he does, he thinks everyone will hate his choice, made me believe, his on-Potter’s side” finished Draco. “So, you think Crabbe will become a death eater, Goyle wont?” asked Hermione, “Yes.” Replied Draco. “have you considered actually asking? Then maybe telling him where you stand?” asked Hermione. “I actually asked Goyle to meet me tonight. His meeting me at 9pm, in the dungeon classrooms” replied Draco. “Oh, please be careful. He could be playing you” said Hermione, looking worried. “Don’t worry my dear, I have known Greg since I was in diapers. I know a lot of people believe I use them for muscle, but I actually have a friendship with Greg” replied Draco. “I can tell. You constantly refer to him as Greg, where you call Crabbe, well Crabbe.” Said Hermione. 

Draco looked down at his watch, “Come on love, its 8:30. You best be getting back to the common room. I must head down to meet Greg” said Draco, offering Hermione his hand to stand, Hermione accepted his offer and didn’t let his hand go once she had stood. They continued standing there, holding hands while looking at each other. Hermione could feel her heart going mental, her brain screaming at her, but denying her brain for once, Hermione muttered ‘screw it’ before she stood on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around Draco’s neck, as his automatically went around her waist, before putting her lips on his. They stood there locked in an embrace, kissing as Draco ran his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entry. Hermione granted it straight away, standing there snogging Draco, as they pulled away for breath, Draco smirked, “Did you actually say, ‘screw it’ before you kissed me?” he laughed, “I did tell you, my heart and mind were in battle” replied Hermione, looking down shy. Draco took one hand off her waist, to put under her chin to raise her head, looking into her eyes, “I’m glad your heart won” he said softly, kissing her again, before standing back. “We really must be going” said Draco. “I’ll see you soon” replied Hermione as she stepped away to leave. Hermione entered the common room to find both boys sitting at the table doing their homework, sitting down next to them, Harry looked up. “No practice?” she asked, “apparently professor Pink needs more time to consider” said Harry returning to his homework. “I have an idea” said Hermione, pulling a piece of parchment, quill, and ink out of Harry’s bag. 

_‘Dragon.  
The Gryffindor quidditch team has not been given permission to play yet. I was hoping, maybe you could speak to Umbridge? She gave you permission because of your father, maybe tell her that the competition is not fun for your team, without versing ours? If you cannot, I understand.  
Swan’_

Harry and Ron watched her tap the parchment, fold it, and send it flying. “fill us in?” asked Ron, “Well Malfoy’s father is a friend of Umbridge’s, I asked him to speak to her, explain the competition isn’t fun unless he is versing you guys. It may work” replied Hermione, grabbing her homework out of her bag. “Good thinking Mione” replied Harry, patting her shoulder. “I don’t like it at all, but if I can play” said Ron, going back to his homework. “how long until you know if he will?” asked Harry, with his head down trying to focus, “He is doing something right now, but I guess when he finishes” replied Hermione, scribbling answers on her own parchment. Half an hour had passed before Ron nudged Hermione, pointing at the dragon coming her way. Quickly snatching it, she tapped it with her wand and opened it.

_‘swan._  
I can’t believe I’m doing this, but for you? Of course, I will go see her in the morning before breakfast.  
Your Dragon’ 

Hermione looked up to both boys staring expectantly at her. “he will go see her in the morning before breakfast” said Hermione, watching the boys high 5 each other before continuing with their homework. Hermione had put her away and started writing on the dragon.

_‘I am sending you a hand sized notebook tomorrow; it will make it easier. Whatever I say in mine, will appear in your copy, would make nights like tonight easier. It will glow a green color when I have replied, not overly bright so will not attract a lot of attention. It will also clear itself if someone besides you or I find it. X’_

She sat back at watched the fire, she knew Sirius was appearing tonight and harry seemed focus on getting his homework out of the way, now there was a possibility of a lot of quidditch practice, when a tapping of an owl appeared, with a note tied around its leg appeared, a beautiful big, grey eagle owl. Untying the note, she expected the owl to return to its owner, but it stayed, obviously expecting a reply. 

_‘send it now, need to talk x’._


	43. Chapter 43

**It's the quality of one's convictions that determine success, not the number of followers - Remus Lupin**

She quickly grabbed out the notebook, she had asked Lupin to help her with, she had received them this morning in the owl post. Tying it onto the birds’ leg, she watched as it took flight, just as she turned back to her seat, she seen the fire looking funny, spitting embers everywhere. Hermione whisper yelled “Harry!” gaining his attention, she pointed at the fire that now had Sirius’s head in it. “Sirius” said Harry, kneeling down in front of the fire with Hermione and Ron. “How are things?” asked Sirius, “Not good. The ministry has another decree so we don’t have a quidditch team” replied Harry, “Or secret defense groups?” asked Sirius with a smirk, “How do you know that?” asked Hermione, “You choose the hogs head, should of chosen more carefully” said Sirius, “Better than the packed three broomsticks” said Hermione, “Packed means harder to overhear” replied Sirius, “who heard us?” asked Harry, “Narcissa, of course, she was the witch under the veil” replied Sirius. “What was she doing in the hogs head?” questioned Hermione, “What do you think?” asked Sirius with a roll of his eyes, “I’m still being watched?” asked Harry angrily. “yes, you are. Ron I have a message from your mother” said Sirius, “Go on” said Ron, “She says on no account are you to join an illegal secret defense dark arts group, you’ll be expelled and ruin your future prospects, there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself... she also advises Harry and Hermione, not to proceed with the group but is aware she isn’t your parent to tell you no, she begs you to both remember she has your best interests in heart, she would of said it herself but she is on duty tonight” stated Sirius in a dull tone, “duty? Doing what?” asked Ron quickly.

“Order business, she isn’t in danger, relax yourself” replied Sirius, seeing the worry in his eyes. “so, you want me to cancel the group?” harry asked Sirius, “Me? No way! Of course not! I think it is an excellent idea; do you think your father and I would have laid down and taken not learning during a war? No bloody way!” said Sirius, smiling at the memory or scenario it brought up, “but last year, you told me to be careful and not take risks-“ said Harry, “Last year, someone inside was trying to kill you, we all know now that there is someone outside Hogwarts trying to kill us all” said Sirius, “but if we do get expelled?” asked Hermione, “This was your bloody idea” said Ron, “I know, I was wondering what Sirius thought” snapped Hermione, “Best off expelled and knowing how to defend yourself, than sitting inside Hogwarts like pigs for slaughter.” Said Sirius. “any idea’s on where we can practice?” asked Ron, “Oh, I’ll have a think and get back-“ cut off Sirius, looking quite worried, before vanishing, Harry jumped to his feet, “where did he go” he asked, as he looked at Hermione, pointing to the hand groping through the flames, a short stubby fingered hand, with a lot of old-fashioned rings, “Umbridge” mouthed Hermione as they made a run for it. 

Hermione sat on her bed, with her notebook, opening to the first page, she started writing a note to Draco. 

_H-How did you go with Greg?_

_D -He listened to everything I had to say. He did not want to admit to me, he was backing Potter, but now that I have told him all, he felt safe to admit. He is going to keep my secret._

_H-Oh, that is amazing news, hopefully more Slytherin’s start showing loyalty to the light. It is not just Harry, its all of us, it’s the light. Not potter._

_D -you know what I meant love._

Hermione was shocked to find herself smiling at the term of endearment, she usually hated terms like ‘darling, love, babe’ but from Draco, it did sound soothing to her soul. 

_H -have you heard from your mother?_

_D-yes tonight. She wrote to let me know that Lucius’s owl has been hanging around, but it can only find her while she is outside of the protection, so she has been staying inside until it leaves, she has not read a word from him._

_H-tell her to be careful while she is outside, she overheard us in the hog’s head, last thing she wants is to run into him then._

_D-I will let her know, though mother is exceptionally good at magic, she was probably concealed._

_H -very well. We didn’t even know it was her, until Sirius had told us._

_D-Yes, mother is quite smart and clever love, she is a Slytherin after all._

_H-that is good to hear._

_D -how did you charm these?_

_H -I didn’t, I asked Lupin for a way. He sent me the two notebooks. Quite clever man._

_D -these are bloody genius_

_H -They are handy, no one else can read them either, you have to tap the cover to charm it._

_D- I will do that now._

_H-I must be off to bed, see you tomorrow x_

_D-goodnight love_

Hermione placed the notebook on her bedside table and rolled over to fall asleep with a smile on her face. Her brain was starting to quieten down. She is shocked at how quickly they seemed to be moving, considering they were enemy’s, but she is happy, it feels right with Draco, more than her crush on Ron did, despite them being best friends and it felt 10x better than her brief relationship with Krum.


	44. Chapter 44

**THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER FOR HERMIONE, BUT WE HAVE TO KEEP HER AGE IN MIND, ALSO THE FACT ITS HER FIRST REAL RELATIONSHIP**

**No, Harry, you listen, We're coming with you, that was decided months ago - years really - Hermione Granger**

The next morning at breakfast Hermione sat with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. “She must be reading your mail Harry” said Ron, looking towards Umbridge who was glaring at the 4 from her seat at the head table. “She doesn’t look pleased today” said Hermione, returning the glare, “of course not, she probably thought she would catch me breaking rules, but It didn’t happen” laughed Harry. “it was a close call” said Ron, “I only hope Sirius realized the risk too” replied Hermione, “I’m sure he did” said harry, instantly turning gloomy when we realized he could not speak to his godfather anymore. “Come on, class time” said Ginny, standing up while putting her bag on her shoulder. “what do you have gin?” asked Hermione, “Transfiguration, what about you?” replied Ginny, “Charms” replied Hermione. Ginny waved to the trio as they headed in different directions for class. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat together in front of Flitwick. “welcome. Today we will be working on the silencing charm. The incantation is ‘Silenco’. You may either choose a raven or a bullfrog and get started” squeaked the tiny professor. “How am I supposed to speak to snuffles now” groaned Harry when the class started getting louder with everyone shouting their incantations. “I don’t know Harry, we will have to be even more careful now, we were very very close last night” replied Hermione, managing to silence her Raven mid squawk. “I don’t think he will risk it again. His not an idiot” said Ron, still attempting to shut up his frog. The rest of their classes before lunchtime were very uneventful. 

The trio hadn’t managed to sit down before Angelina come running over, waving a piece of parchment in her hands, “I got permission. Quidditch is back on” she said once she was standing in front of them. “Excellent” said the boys together. “Yeah, McGonagall told me, I don’t know how she managed it but I’m extremely glad she did. I want you down at the pitch at seven o’clock for practice tonight. You do realize we have only three weeks before our first match?” asked Angelina. “We will both be there” replied Harry, pointing between himself and Ron. “what’s up Hermione?” asked Harry, realizing his friend was noticeably quiet. “Oh, I’m just thinking” replied Hermione, “No, you don’t need that book from the library, your problems solved” said Ron laughing, “Not everything in my life is about a book Ronald” snapped Hermione, “So, what is your problem?” asked Harry, looking at his friend. “We... are doing the... right thing aren’t we?” asked Hermione, suddenly very unsure of herself. “about what?” asked Ron, “the defense group” replied Hermione, “it was your bloody idea” snapped Ron, “Yeah but after speaking to Sirius. I am not so sure” replied Hermione, “But his all for it” said Harry, looking confused, “that is what I mean, don’t you think his become a bit reckless?” asked Hermione, “His never given you bad advice before, after all. IT was HIM that you went to about him” snapped Harry, glaring in her direction, “Forget it” said Hermione getting up and walking to her next class alone, or so she thought until she heard a cough beside her. She jumped and squealed. “Bloody hell Blaise don’t sneak up on people” snapped Hermione, “Oh. Ouch” replied Blaise, “I’m sorry. I’m just stressed” replied Hermione, looking guilty. “want to talk about it?” asked Blaise, putting his arms around her shoulders, “No I- “ Hermione started to reply until a high-pitched voice travelled to her ears, causing her to groan. “Blaise, what have I said about having your arms on a mudblood. Show some bloody pride” snapped Pansy, coming up behind them for class.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Shove off Parkinson” snapped Blaise, glaring in her direction. “Your turning into a traitor Blaise” said Pansy, returning his glare, “bite me Parkinson” replied Blaise, turning to face Hermione, “so as you were saying Hermione?” said Blaise, emphasizing the use of her first name when he had called Pansy by her last. “don’t tell her to bite you, pug face just might, it’s a common trait for a pug dog to be a vicious tiny animal” said Hermione, raising her eyebrows, daring the girl to have her go, she was well and truly over Parkinson, she wasn’t taking anything laying down this year! “shut up mudblood, I am no ANIMAL” screeched Pansy. “Ouch, what’s the bloody noise?” yelled Draco, knowing exactly what it was, “the Mudblood called me a pug dog” said Parkinson, walking over and wrapping your arms around Draco, Hermione froze. This wasn’t part of him not being her friend, ‘because this is hurting’ Hermione’s conscious screamed at her. “do something Drakey” whined Parkinson, still with her hands around Draco’s waist. “Get your hands off me, we aren’t together, go find Adrian, the guy you cheated on me with, now shoo. You touch me again Pansy, I’ll personally severe them off so you won’t have any bloody hands. Now **GO!”** snapped Draco, removing her hands as he looked up and seen a flash of Hermione running away. “what was that all about?” asked Parkinson, laughing with her friends at Hermione’s retreat. Draco turned to Blaise who was glaring at Parkinson, he raised his eyebrows in question and got a glare in return, ‘oh Salazar, I did nothing wrong’ thought Draco, seeing his best friend ignoring his presence as Professor Snape opened the dungeon door. 

Hermione ran as fast as she could, ignoring the people she accidently bumped into, not hearing a few friends call her name, she ran straight out to the court yard and fell to her knee’s, She had never felt this before, it must be what everyone says heart break is, where you literally feel as if your heart is in your stomach, your throat is burning from the tears and no matter how much you cry, the tears aren’t fast enough so your left with pain from gut wrenching sobs, arms clenching your stomach together, while your head droops downward. Hermione did not realize the arms wrapping around her, helping hold herself together, in fear she might soon fall apart, right there in the courtyard, she didn’t realize until they started running their hands on her hair, whispering sentences she couldn’t understand. She didn’t care who it was, she let herself fall apart in their arms, “oh Hermione. It’s going to be okay”. Hermione lifted her head at the words, looking into the face of her second favorite redhead. “Ginny” Hermione managed to croak out before crying all over again, with her head on Ginny’s chest, “Mione, what happened?” asked Ginny, worry evident in her voice, “he. he... he” sobbed Hermione, “I’ll kill that ferret” snarled Ginny, full of rage at seeing her best friend breaking down like this, Hermione was the strong one, she held it together for everyone. How dare he break her like this, a bat-bogey hex was coming straight for him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving - Kingsley Shacklebolt**

Finally, her sobs subsided enough for her to speak, she told Ginny everything that happened, still clutching her sides as it felt like her heart was trying to jump out. Just as Ginny went to speak, another voice cut her off, “what you didn’t see, was me removing her hands and telling her to never touch me again or id severe them off” said Draco, staring down at Hermione cradled in Weaslette’s arm, sure the sight alone was breaking his own heart. Ginny and Hermione’s neck surely got a crick from how fast they whipped their head around to the new voice. “I’m warning you now, I would remove yourself from my sight or a bat-bogey hex is coming your way” snapped Ginny. “Can’t hurt worse than this sight is” said Draco, looking at the floor, instead of at the girls. “Draco. Just go” mumbled Hermione, “Please love, I would never do that to you, not even to keep up appearance, I’d rather yell from the astronomy tower, than allow her to touch me and break your heart. I’ve been looking everywhere for you” said Draco, looking straight into Hermione’s butterbeer colored eyes with their red tinge from crying. “go. Please” mumbled Hermione, “I’m sorry, no. I’m not leaving you like this. No” said Draco, sounding slightly stronger. **“YOU ALLOWED HER TO GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO TOUCH YOU, YOU ALLOWED HER TO HOLD YOU LONG ENOUGH TO GET OUT A FULL SENTENCE, GET. AWAY. FROM. ME.”** Raged Hermione pushing his chest with each word while glaring, if looks could kill, he was surely a survivor of the Avada. 

“Hermione, stop.” Said Ginny, grabbing hold of Hermione, “I was in bloody shock, one moment I’m walking down to potions, next I have a whiney woman’s hands on me that aren’t yours. I WAS IN BLOODY SHOCK” snarled Draco, breathing heavily. “You should leave” said Ginny, no longer angry now that she knew both sides. “Fine. Whatever. I’ve explained. I didn’t do anything wrong!” snapped Draco, turning to leave. Hermione stood still, her back to him while a few more sobs left her, before pointing a wand at herself, removing the red from her eyes and cheeks, before turning back to Ginny. “we have class” said Hermione, picking up her bag, straightening her shoulders and about to leave, “You don’t always have to be strong” half-yelled Ginny, “take more than that to break me” said Hermione, “I call bullshit. I just watched you completely break. Take the day to yourself” said Ginny softly. “No, thanks Gin. See you at dinner” replied Hermione, walking away, leaving Ginny standing in the courtyard alone. The rest of the day passed in a blur for Hermione, unable to pay attention. 

“Hermione!” half-yelled Ron, “What?” snapped Hermione, “oh. Sorry, I’ve been talking to you for the last 20minutes. Its, uh, never mind” said Ron, returning to stare at his dinner like it was the most interesting thing in the world, “you okay Mione?” asked Harry, putting a hand on her arm, “it’s just been a long day, I just want to go to bed, but I have homework to do” replied Hermione, “you’re a weeks days ahead Hermione, wouldn’t hurt you to skip a night and sleep” said Ginny, watching her closely. ‘had she been doing this all dinner?’ wondered Hermione. Hermione and the others slowly rose, with Ginny looping their arms together, “have you seen him?” she whispered, “No, I’ve been avoiding his eyesight, hence why I had my back to him” replied Hermione, “he seems really down, maybe he was telling the truth?” said Ginny, looking across at Draco as they headed out of the great hall, she watched as he rose his head, hope in his eyes, instantly turning dead when he realized it was Ginny looking at him, not Hermione. “doubtful Gin. I was silly to trust him” replied Hermione, looking on the verge for tears again. “I think your silly for ignoring him” said Ginny, earning a glare from Hermione, “what would you have done?” snapped Hermione quietly, “1st, I wouldn’t be snapping at my friends. 2nd, I would have listened to what he had to say!” snapped Ginny. “I’m sorry Gin. It’s just been a long day” replied Hermione, putting her head on her shoulder as they continued up to the common room, “You look exhausted, straight to bed, no arguing” said Harry, wrapping her in a one-armed hug. “so, a girl hugs him, he snaps at her and you get angry, yet you can hug harry and his just supposed to watch?” asked Ginny. 

Hermione lifted her head to see if she was serious. “that’s completely different Ginny!” snapped Hermione, “how?” questioned Ginny. She understood Hermione was still a girl, but this was ridiculous. Every time she made headway with Draco, she found a reason to run, this is just another. “I’ve been friends with harry for years!” snapped Hermione, “and he hasn’t?” asked Ginny, “No let me finish. He grew up with Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe and Nott for years. They were his best friends before he dated her, she cheated, they haven’t been in the same since, BUT he has still known her, his whole life. It’s not one rules for one Hermione and one for Draco. He pushed her off, that’s got to count right?” finished Ginny, raising her eyebrow. “I didn’t think of that” mumbled Hermione. “wow. You didn’t think of something. The world must have just stopped turning” replied Ginny, laughing. “Oh hush, you” laughed Hermione. 

Hermione got out her notebook, to already see that there was a message there.

_‘Hermione. I know how the situation looked, but if you had look at my own arms, you would have seen that they stayed beside me. I had no wish or joy in her affections today. Pansy is nothing more than a friend, she wishes it were more, but no way am I doing that again, even to keep up appearances. I know you don’t believe me or want to see me. Just know, you are IT for me. There can never be another when it has been you, for so long._

Quickly grabbing a quill out for her bag, Hermione began to chew on it, while thinking of her reply. Did she want to forgive him?

_H - I am unsure why I acted how I did today, I should never have been affected so strongly, our relationship is only new, while that one is old, older than I can ever hope for ours to be. I recently had someone (Ginny) point out, that it is in a sense, no different than having you watch Harry or Ron hug me, which we have done, in a brotherly sense since 1st year. Not surprising what we have faced together, but it is still a moot point. I do apologize for my actions. You did not deserve what you faced. Do you think, it possible, to forgive me?_

] 

_D -am I still getting a bat-bogey hex?_ _H -no, no you’re not’ replied Hermione while laughing._

_D -You need to either start trusting in me or let me go. I knew this would never be easy, both being as stubborn as we are, I’m prone to anger while your prone to turning ignorant, but this hasn’t been easy. Do you want to meet in the room?_

_H -I thought you’d never ask_

Hermione jumped out of her seat, put the notepad in her bag, ran it up to her dorm and ran back down the stairs. “see you soon” she waved at her friends as she walked out of the common room and up the stairs until she reached the 7th floor. Hermione stood inside that room pacing, it was sure to be awkward, especially considering how she reacted, she felt terrible but at the time, she wasn’t thinking straight, he was causing her to follow her heart more than her brain, something she wasn’t used to doing, she ran in brain first, not heart first. Her brain had saved her far more than her heart ever could. Draco stood at the door watching her pace, with a smirk on his face. “you’re making me nauseous spit it out Hermione” said Draco with a smirk, “don’t quote Blaise to me” laughed Hermione. He walked over and took her hand, looking into her eyes, watching the blush crawl up her cheeks, “I’m sorry love” said Draco as he continued to stare at her, “you have nothing to be sorry for. I overreacted” replied Hermione, looking down at her feet. “you did a bit” said Draco, putting a finger under her chin to raise it to look at him “but it’s a good thing in a way” said Draco with a small smile, “how it is possibly a good thing?” exclaimed Hermione, “not the whole broken heart feeling, the overreacting, means you feel something” replied Draco smiling, “Oh. Yes, I do feel something for you, it’s not love but I do like you” said Hermione, blushing crawling up her cheeks once again, “that’s better than nothing” replied Draco, still holding her hand as he led her over to the bean bags.


	46. Chapter 46

**After all this time? Always - Severus Snape**

“Can I ask you a question?” asked Hermione once she was comfortable. “Of course,” replied Draco curiously. “What made you change your mind?” asked Hermione, staring at him, Draco didn’t look down or around, he held her eye contact when he spoke. “It was 2nd year, I was so excited at the thought of a clean, pureblood school, everything my father had ever wanted, was finally coming true. I couldn’t believe myself; I was on cloud 9. A month or so later, you beat me once again in a test, I was grumbling to Blaise when he said, ‘imagine a muggle born smarter than the holy pureblood’ and I got pissed so I started thinking, how could you possibly have stolen magic? When you were better than I, who was born with it, so I started research on Muggleborns, you couldn’t have possibly stolen it, you just didn’t get it for a few generations, than I started seeing you in a new light, everything my mother had attempted to install in me, come flooding back like a huge tidal wave, I couldn’t hate you anymore, I could pretend but it always made me feel like shit, Blaise was a big help. One day, Blaise come running into the common room telling me to come with him, he had guessed that I had a big crush on you by then, everyone else thought I was obsessed with hurting you, but Blaise saw straight through me, like he always does, so I followed him to the hospital wing, to see you laying there. I couldn’t believe it, someone as smart as you were attacked, I cried, quietly of course, then vowed to be the 2nd best student that I was and find out everything I could. I wrote home and my father told me what it was, so I ripped the page out a book I found it in, wrote ‘pipes’ and stuffed it into your hand. I couldn’t have you constantly in that state, school was no competition without you. My crush lasted all through 2nd and 3rd year. By 4th year. I was in love with you. Blaise says it was 2nd year, it wasn’t” explained Draco.

Hermione sat there shocked and a little breathless. “I know you had to keep up appearances, but did you have to be so relentless?” asked Hermione, “You would have been suspicious if I suddenly changed” replied Draco, “I would apologies for punching you in 3rd year, now that I know how you felt but I’m not going to lie, it felt good” laughed Hermione. “I deserved it. I’m glad the hippogriff lived, but how?” asked Draco. “I had a time turner that year, I was doing double classes, so when it all finished, Harry and I went back in time to save everyone. Fudge had to see Buckbeak first, so while he was inside Hagrid’s hut chatting, we saved him. To get him away, we waited half the night, flew to the highest tower, broke Sirius out and he flew away with him. We saved them both from a fate they didn’t deserve” replied Hermione. “you truly are incredible” said Draco, leaning forward to kiss her cheek but she moved at the same time and they ended up locking lips, Hermione leant forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he pulled her into his lap so he could wrap his arms around her, tracing his tongue along the bottom of her lip to allow him entry. 

Hermione snuck back into the common room to find Harry sitting up lazily talking to Dobby. “Dobby knows the perfect place sir! Dobby heard it from others, it called the room of requirement or the come-and-go room! Come, I show you. Hello Harry Potter friend” finished Dobby, bowing in her direction. “hello Dobby. Whys it called that?” asked Hermione, sitting down beside Harry. “because only the person asking can go, Dobby uses it for winky sir, when she has had to much butterbeer, I hides her in the room, sometimes it’s there, sometimes it’s not and-“ trailed off Dobby, “If someone needed a bathroom, it would fill itself with chamber pots?” interrupted Harry, “Dobby expects so sir, it is an amazing room sir” said Dobby excitedly, “how many people know?” asked Hermione, “not many miss, I expect” replied Dobby with a grin, “sounds brilliant dobby, when can you show me where it is?” asked Harry, “Any time Harry Potter and Friend sir, we can go now!” replied Dobby bouncing on his feet in excitement.

“Not tonight Dobby, I’m too tired, can you tell me where it is and how to get there?” asked Harry, laying back down, not realizing Hermione was sitting on his cushion so his head ended up in her lap, jumping up and shrieking as Hermione laughed. “Sorry harry, you did hear me talk” laughed Hermione again, “Yeah, too tired to pay attention to where you were. Sorry” replied Harry. “C’mon Bedtime, Dobby has told us all we need to know, let’s go” replied Hermione, standing up in front of the lounge. “mm yes. Bed” replied Harry, stumbling his way tiredly up the stairs. “Night Harry” said Hermione with a smile, “Night Mione” he replied as he closed his door. 

The next morning, Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor table, “Hey Ginny. Can you let the Gryffindor’s know we found somewhere for the meetings, eight o’clock, 7th floor, opposite of Barnabas the barmy being clubbed by trolls” said Harry, “Sure” she replied, walking off. “Hermione, you take slytherin, Ron your Hufflepuff, I will take Ravenclaw” said Harry, “sure” they replied before walking off, all except Hermione who lent down to get parchment out of her bag.


	47. Chapter 47

**Not my daughter, you Bitch - Molly Weasley**

_‘Meeting tonight. 8 o’clock, 7th floor. Opposite Barnabas getting bashed by troll’_

Folding it up and watching it do a lap around the great hall before landing in Blaise’s lap, laughing as she seen it caused him to jump and spill his pumpkin juice in the lap of Theo, Hermione turned her head to see Draco raising an eyebrow at her, she smiled and returned to her breakfast, “Hermione, you were supposed to tell the slythershits” said Ron as he sat down, “I did let the Slytherin’s know” replied Hermione, emphasizing the house, “you need to learn to be nicer or stay away from me, I’m sick of having the same argument every bloody day Ronald” snapped Hermione as she threw her bag over her shoulder and walk out. “She’s right Ron, you need to really stop. It is getting to much now” said Harry as he sat down, “why does she have to be their bloody friends anyways” growled Ron, “Cause she wouldn’t be Hermione if she wasn’t as nice and helpful as she is” replied Harry, “whatever. Come on or we will be late” said Ron standing up and walking out of the great hall. “I wouldn’t bother Harry” said Ginny, giggling when she seen him jump, “sorry” she blushed, “it’s okay. Why shouldn’t I bother?” questioned Harry a bit puzzled, “his jealous. He thinks they are going to steal Hermione; I doubt it’s got to do with her being a girl, more that she isn’t around to help him with his homework, his never going to listen to you both, you’re wasting your oxygen” replied Ginny, waving as she headed towards her class as Harry left for his. 

The day flew by for the golden trio, before they knew it, they were standing outside the common room with the Marauders map, quickly tapping it and scanning it, “Okay, filch is on the 2nd floor, with Miss Norris” said Harry, “Professor Pink?” asked Hermione, “in her office, we are good. Let’s go” he replied, “Ron, can I ask you a question?” said Hermione, staring at him from the corner of her eye, “sure” he replied, “why do you give me grief over the Slytherin’s?” asked Hermione with a frown, “You forgave them too quickly, I don’t know what excuse Malfoy gave you, but you just jumped straight into being their friend, did you forget everything? The name calling, the amount of times we watched you try not to cry, the spell on your teeth? how he hoped you were first with the chamber? Are you forgetting it all, or did he wipe your memory? We HATE them Hermione” replied Ron hotly, “You got the same reason as I did Ron, he doesn’t want to be his father, you seen him in Dumbledore’s office, as for the name calling and the spell, I didn’t forget that, I have forgiven but not forgotten, I am their friend and I jumped straight into it, cause that’s part of forgiving, a second chance, don’t we all deserve one?. You have done some horrible things to me, but I’ve forgiven you. Are you forgetting first year? If I didn’t forgive you for that, we wouldn’t be friends, or the yule ball? You ruined my night, you use me to do your homework, your constantly rude or putting me down, yet I’m still your friend” replied Hermione, “I’m not that rude to you!” said Ron, gob-smacked.

“you kind of are, your constantly fighting with her Ron, you don’t argue with me half as much” said Harry, “I’m not taking sides, I’m just saying” trailed off Harry as he started pacing infront of the door before stopping, “actually mione, your smarter, you do it” said Harry nodding at her. “okay” said Hermione, pacing infront of the door thinking, ‘we need a place to train, a place no teacher can find us, we need room for a big group, we need somewhere to train’. “Hermione” gasped Ron, watching the big doors appear infront of her, hesitantly she opened the doors, gasping as she saw a big circular room, with a bookshelf, mannequins and cushions all around, “Its perfect” said Ron “these will be good for stunning” he finished as he kicked a cushion, “harry! This is wonderful, everything we need is in here” said Hermione as she heard a knock on the door, followed by the faces of Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and dean. “woah, this is impressive, what is this place?” asked Ginny, walking over to Hermione. They waited as the room was finally filled with everyone there. “welcome, you have obviously found this room okay! This is where all our practices will be held, now, we need to think of a name” said Harry, staring at them all. “Can we be the anti-pink league?” asked a 2nd year slytherin, “or the ministry are morons group” said Fred, “I think we need a name that we can use outside of lessons, that no one else will be able to assume what it is” replied Hermione, “The Defense association? the DA for short?” asked Ginny, “I love it” replied Harry, causing her to go bright red. “Yeah D.A is good Ginny, only let’s make it stand for Dumbledore’s army, after all, that’s what the ministry and you-know-who is most afraid of” said Blaise, “Yeah lets” squealed Ginny, getting excited. 

Hermione stood up and pinned the parchment with their names on it, to the side of the mirror and wrote **‘DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY’** on the top. “right. I was thinking we can do expelliarmus, the disarming charm. I know it’s pretty basic, but I’ve found it really usef-“ started Harry, “Oh please, like that’s going to work against you know who” said Justin, looking around for someone to agree with him, “I’ve used it twice, saved my life in June but if its beneath you, feel free to leave.” Snapped Harry, “okay everyone, lets divide up into pairs and practice” finished Harry after a few deep breaths. Lee was the only one left without a partner, “Can you 3 manage to take it in turns?” asked Harry “Sure Harry” replied the twins in unison, “RIGHT, ON THE COUNT OF THREE. ONE-TWO-THREE” said Harry loudly, hearing several cries of expelliarmus, wands in all directions, some hitting the bookshelf, just as harry was looking around, he heard of a loud whoop and “I DID IT, I ACTUALLY DID IT” from Neville, “I wasn’t looking but … WELL DONE NEVILLE” said Ginny loudly after whispering the first half to Harry, he winked at her and kept walking around, watching them all practice, he was right about doing the basic’s first, the dodgy spell work was bad. Harry realized something odd was going on with Justin’s wand, Anthony had yet to disarm him, yet he couldn’t seem to get a grasp on it, when Harry looked around, he found Lee and the Weasley twins laughing. He gave them a stern look as he heard “Sorry Harry” mumbled by all 3 of them, “couldn’t resist” laughed Fred. “Okay stop. STOP STOP” yelled Harry, ‘oh I need a whistle’ thought Harry as one appeared the table, he blew it gaining everyone’s attentions, “that wasn’t bad, definitely room for improvement, let’s try again” said Harry, walking between each pair of students and correcting them. “Harry, have you checked the time?” asked Hermione as she disarmed Ron, “Oh shit” replied Harry blowing his whistle. “Okay, great work today! You all did an amazing job, same time, same place next week?” asked Harry, “sooner!” said Neville eagerly, “Quidditch season is coming up, we need to fit in practice too!” said Angelina, “Okay, lets meet up on Wednesday night, same time, same place, we can decide on additional meetings. Thanks for coming everyone” replied Harry. 

Soon it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and one stray student, standing at the door. Hermione approached with a smile, “Are you okay?” she asked, “Yes. I just wanted to thank you, for allowing me to join, despite my house, I’m really not evil” replied the boy, “what’s your name?” asked Hermione, “Apollo Olympic, 2nd year slytherin” Apollo replied sticking his hand out to shake hers, Hermione returned the gesture, “I’m glad you choose to come, couldn’t have been easy” she said softly, “No, it really wasn’t but I couldn’t pass it up when Blaise asked, Nice lesson Harry” said the kid as he ran off to his friend who was waiting down the corridor, “Nice kid” said Harry as the 3 made their way to the common room, “So worried about house prejudice, looked so worried about not being accepted, poor boy, no wonder all the Slytherin’s stood together away from everyone” replied Hermione frowning, “It won’t happen Mione, or the person responsible will be removed, they choose to be here” said Harry, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Agreed” said Ron, putting his hand on her other shoulder, “really?” asked Hermione surprised, “Hell, you were right again... if they want to fight, who are we to say no?” said Ron theoretically. “You’re the best” replied Hermione, throwing her arms around a shocked Weasley. “yeah yeah, get off me” laughed Ron. 

The trio turned the corner to find Draco standing against the wall, “Hi Draco” said Hermione, “Hey Mione. Um potter, do you have a second?” asked Draco, “Yeah sure, see you guys in a second” replied Harry, leading Draco back up the corridor he just walked down, “what’s up?” asked Harry, “Just want to say Thank you. According to Blaise and Theo, the 4 boys didn’t shut up about your lesson, but listen, they are extremely nervous and scared” said Draco as he watched Harry’s face change to confusion, “of what?” asked Harry, “Seriously potter? They are in a room full of a school that hates them. They are worried about bullying, about having their secret spilled, they don’t know it, but their fathers are death eaters, it’s kind of why Blaise and Theo convinced them to join you guys, to change their minds before their fathers start to poison them” replied Draco, “I give you my word Malfoy, they will NOT be bullied or have anything said about what they are doing by anyone” replied Harry, watching Draco relax slightly. “Thankyou” he said shaking Harry’s hand as he turned to walk back down to the dungeon’s, “Oh Potter” said Draco, turning around, “Yeah?” replied Harry, “Tell Mione, will speak to her soon please” said Draco as he walked away, “sure” replied Harry, walking off.


	48. Chapter 48

**He can run faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo - Fred Weasley**

“what did he want?” asked Ron as soon as Harry had climbed into the common room, “merlin, let me sit down first” laughed Harry, “He wanted to speak about the Slytherin’s, apparently, they all feel the same as Apollo, they are scared they will be will bullied, I assured Malfoy, they won’t be bullied inside the practices by anyone. Will have to make sure it’s known next lesson” said Harry with a determined expression, “Would be a good idea Harry, let everyone know that bullying and prejudice will not be tolerated and the person responsible will be asked to leave” replied Hermione, “Yeah” replied Harry. “I’m going to bed. I’m exhausted” said Ron, as Harry and Hermione started to get up. “Night boys” said Hermione opening her door, “night” said Ron, “Oh Mione” said Harry quickly as he held the door open, “yeah?” asked Hermione, “Malfoy said he will talk to you soon” whispered Harry, “Thanks Harry, night” replied Hermione as she walked up the stairs, “Night mione” replied Harry continuing into his room. Hermione climbed into bed, pulling her notebook off the bedside table, grabbing her quill with unlimited ink.

‘hey, Harry is going to address the group next practice to let them know, any form of bullying or prejudice speech, will not be tolerated’  
wrote Hermione, staring at the page, waiting for his reply,

_D -‘Thanks love’_

__H -‘you’re welcome’_ _

__D -‘how was it?’_ _

__H - ‘it was really good. We just did the basic’s today, just expelliarmus’_ _

__D - ‘nice easy one’_ _

__H - ‘are you okay?’_ _

__D- ‘yeah, only tired’_ _

__H - ‘oh. I will let you get some sleep. Goodnight’_ _

__D- ‘goodnight love’_ _

__

__

Hermione smiled before rolling over in her bed and having sleep claim her instantly. 

The next week was incredibly dull, besides meeting up with Draco, Hermione had nothing special happen. Her relationship with Draco was going at an easy pace. Wednesday arrived before Hermione knew it, it was time for another DA meeting. As Hermione, Harry and Ron stood infront of the mirror, watching everyone walk in, Harry addressed the group. “could all quickly take a seat somewhere” as everyone sat down, Harry cleared his throat. “There are two things we need to address before we start this lesson. I am sure you have noticed unless your completely blind, that we do have Slytherin’s here with us, I need you all to understand, we will NOT tolerate any kind of bullying, hate speech or members names told, to anyone outside of the group, If I hear anyone doing any of the following, you WILL be asked to leave with your name removed from the list. They are risking as much as we are by being here and choosing to learn to defend themselves, inside these walls, we are not our houses, we are all students, equals, leaning the same material for the same reason! am I understood?” asked Harry, listening to an agreement murmur spread over the group, with a few people turning to smile at the slytherin group. “Hermione” said Harry waving his hands over the group to show she had their attention. 

“It is getting a bit suspicious to be constantly heading over to over people’s houses and frankly, it is getting dangerous with Professor Pink, I have charmed these galleons, on a real galleon, these are the serial numbers, on your galleon, it will change to the date, Harry sets on his. It will grow warm so if it’s in your pocket, you’ll be able to feel them because I’ve put a protean charm on them. If your worried about accidently spending them, I can form them into a necklace, if you need assistance, please ask” said Hermione, “Bloody hell, I didn’t know you could do a Protean charm, that’s 7th year material” said Theo gob smacked, “These remind me of the dark mark, lord moldy touches his and the rest burn” said Blaise quietly, “That is where I got the idea, but I didn’t think tattooing everyone would be acceptable” laughed Hermione. “I think our only risk would be accidently spending them” said Cho, “That’s why I’ve said, they can be made into necklaces, so they sit against your chest, than in your pocket. I know a charm that will hide the necklace from sight from outside of your uniform” replied Hermione, trying not to look smug. 

The lesson went well, the biggest transformation had been in Neville, he was coming extremely far with his jinxes and curses, even Ron had acknowledged it. The DA had started to warm up to the Slytherin’s since Harry’s speech, everyone was finally getting along, even Justin had stopped being a pain in the ass. The DA meetings had been put on hold for now, as both Gryffindor and Slytherin were training so much for the upcoming quidditch match, which would see them against each other, so unfortunately Hermione hadn’t seen a lot of Draco, but they spoke when they could. Hermione was walking down to the great hall alone, when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a room closet, “Muffalo” whispered the voice, Hermione turned around to come face to face with Draco, punching him on the arm, she heard him release a breath, “You don’t just grab people” she said. 

“Sorry Love, I’ve just really missed you, seemed like the perfect opportunity” replied Draco putting his hands on her waist as her’s went up to wrap around his neck, “I’ve missed you too” Hermione replied, putting a chaste peck to his lips, “How are you?” asked Hermione, “Oh so much better now” replied Draco, pulling her in for another longer kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry, didn’t take Hermione long to grant him permission, her hands going up to play with his hair, as he wrapped his around her waist more, pulling her flush against his body, pulling out of the kiss, he laid his forehead against Hermione’s, “Thanks love” said Draco with a smile, “did you just thank me for a kiss?” asked Hermione, trying not to giggle, “Yes. Yes, I did” laughed Draco, “How’s practice going?” asked Hermione. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Of course, its happening inside of your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real? - Albus Dumbledore**

“oh no, my little Gryffindor, no way am I talking about quidditch with you, unless I’m asking, will you be cheering for me?” asked Draco, “I will be wearing my Gryffindor colors but I promise to be wearing something green for you” winked Hermione, “Hermione Granger, don’t try to seduce me, I’m only fifteen” laughed Draco, earning himself a slap on the arm, “No wonder they say girls mature faster than boys” said Hermione, “Nuh Uh” said Draco poking his tongue out, “point proven” laughed Hermione, pointing at Draco as he laughed some more, “what class do you have now?” asked Draco, “Transfigurations, what about you?” replied Hermione, smile etched on her face, she started wondering how long until it become permanent, “Charms” replied Draco, “well my dear, we must be going” replied Hermione, “okay, you go first, I’ll wait than follow” said Draco, pulling her closer again for one last kiss before she straightened herself up and walked out of the closet, ‘She’s going to be the death of me’ mumbled Draco with a smirk on his face. Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron just as Pansy Parkinson walked past.

“Hey Potty, I heard Warrington’s sworn to knock you off your broom” laughed Pansy, “Warrington’s aim is so bad, id only be worried if he was going for the guy next to me” replied Harry causing Hermione and Ron to start laughing, “Oh laugh now mudblood” sneered Pansy, “You really must find a better word Pug, it really has been used to death by you, the other Slytherin’s and death eaters that it really does not hold the punch you intend it to… but if you’re simple mind didn’t understand all of that, not that any of it was big words but better not take the risk and explain it in simple terms, mudblood doesn’t hurt me” replied Hermione, laughing at the glare she was receiving, looking around she seen Draco, Blaise and Theo trying not to laugh but the most surprising was the smile from Daphne Greengrass. 

November arrived before Hermione knew it, with a drop-in temperature due to the snow-capped mountains around Hogwarts. It was the morning of the first quidditch match, Hermione woke up to Ginny jumping on her bed, “wake up, its quidditch, wake up!!” yelled Ginny, “Ugh, I know you love your bloody sport but stop jumping on my bed” groaned Hermione as she sat up to see Ginny sitting on the end of her bed with a big smile, “aren’t you excited?” asked Ginny, “You know I’m not a fan of the sport” replied Hermione, stepping into the bathroom to shower and dress, She walked out in her black jeans, red jumper, with her Gryffindor scarf around her neck and beige boots on. “Umm Mione, you might want to tuck in that green shirt” giggled Ginny, making Hermione realize the shirt was longer than she thought it was, “Oh. I’m. Oh.” Mumbled Hermione bright red, “speechless Mione?” replied Ginny laughing. “I need to show some form of support for Draco too” said Hermione, defending herself quickly, “I know. Just make sure it stays tucked in, the boys wont appreciate it” replied Ginny, jumping off her bed and walking downstairs with Hermione for breakfast.

“Good morning” said the girls in unison to Harry and a green looking Ron, “I must be mental” mumbled Ron, “Rubbish, look at your awesome save the other day” replied Harry, “That was a mistake, I slipped off my broom” said Ron, “The twins thought It was brilliant, so a few more accidents and we will be fine” said Harry, trying not to laugh at his friends green face. Hermione watched as Daphne Greengrass approached their table but made it seem like she was just causally walking past, “Good luck Ron” she half whispered. Hermione stared at Ron as he started going redder than green now, “what’s going on there Ron?” asked Hermione, nudging him with a wink, “She’s been doing things like that a lot lately. Told me the other day she was on my side, I have no idea what she is talking about” replied Ron, honestly looking very confused, “I would say someone has a crush on the Gryffindor keeper” replied Hermione, watching Daphne as she turned around to look at Ron, “Really?” asked Ron, going red again, “Yes. I would definitely say that” laughed Hermione. 

“Oh” replied Ron, turning around to look in Daphne’s direction and flashing her a big smile. “Hello” said a familiar dreamy voice, “Good morning Luna” they all replied, casting looks at her hat, “I’m supporting Gryffindor, look what it does” she said as she pointed her wand at her hat and it gave a mighty roar, “I wanted it to eat a serpent, but I didn’t have enough time” Luna said, “that’s amazing” said Harry, “Thank you. Good luck to you, and to you Ron” replied Luna before she floated away. Hermione continued to eat her breakfast until Angelina joined them, “when you’re ready, we are heading down to the pitch, to check out the weather and conditions” she said, pointing to Alicia and Katie standing next to her, “we will be there in a few minutes” replied Harry. Breakfast was quite as Ron had started turning green again, “Mione look” whispered Ginny, pointing at the dragon beside her, 

_‘Don’t let Ron see the slytherin Badges, Parkinson has made them’_

_‘Goodluck today x’_ hermione wrote to Draco.

“Oh merlin” moaned Hermione, “what is it?” asked Ginny, watching as Hermione handed her the note before she sent it flying back, also groaning she read it, “Um Harry, can we talk for a moment?” asked Ginny, pointing to the doors, “Sure” he replied following her out. “You can’t let Ron see the slytherin badges, Parkinson had them made, I’m guessing they aren’t good” said Ginny, “Oi you” said Harry as he grabbed hold of a 1st year slytherin, looking straight at the badge that was the shape of a crown with the words ‘Weasley is our king’ “what the hell?” said Harry as he let the kid go and watched him run off, “what could they possibly mean, Weasley is their king?” asked Ginny, “I don’t know Gin, it can’t be good, come on, let’s get him down to the pitch” replied Harry walking back to Hermione and Ron, listening to her trying to cheer him up to no avail. “It’s time to get going” said harry as he approached them, “come on Ron, you’ll be fine” said Hermione, grabbing hold of Ron’s arm, “yeah. Sure. Fine” squeaked Ron. The four walked down to the pitch, all trying different attempts of cheering Ron up, making him eager for the game, but it was falling on deaf ears. “Good Luck Harry” said Ginny, “uh. Thanks”, replied Harry going a bit red, “Yeah, Goodluck Harry. Good luck Ron” said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around them both and started to walk away with Ginny. The girls sat down next to Neville and Luna, waiting for both teams to join Madam hooch on the field.


	50. Chapter 50

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS - THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**I've always wanted to use that spell - Minerva McGonagall**

Two minutes later, the arena was filled with cheers from the Gryffindor side as Lee Jordon started his commentary. “Johnson with the quaffle, what a player that girl is, still won’t go out me with me” filled the air as Hermione started laughing, especially harder when Professor McGonagall seemed to jump in to stop him, the ball was continually going back and forth until “Alicia is so close to the goal, the crowd are loving it, what’s that they are singing?”

**‘Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that’s why Slytherin’s sing, Weasley is our king, Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our king’**

“AND ALICIA PASSES BACK TO ANGELINA” screamed Lee, trying to block out the Slytherin’s voices, every time Slytherin got closer to Gryffindor keeper, the voices picked up, until Hermione finally had enough, pointing at Lee, she casted ‘Sonorous’ straight at him, scaring a few people closest as his voice had raised higher than ever before. The rest of the match continued this way, back and forth, until Hermione was basically squirming in her seat, the anticipation had never been this bad before, yet her boyfriend was never playing her best friend before either. Ginny pointed at Draco and Harry, racing neck and neck down the pitch, heading towards the golden snitch with Draco a few seconds behind, hand groping the air as Harry pulled his broom upwards with the snitch in his hand, before anyone could fully understand that Gryffindor won, Harry hit the pitch with a loud ‘WHAM’, Crabbe had hit him in the back with a bludger when he realized he was close to the snitch. Hermione and Ginny made their way down to the Gryffindor team, just as a white-faced with fury Draco Malfoy stood there. “Saved Weasley’s neck, haven’t you Potter?” sneered Draco ,“those lyrics were right” finished Draco before stalking off to the changing rooms. “Sour loser” Hermione heard someone mumble and had to agree at that point.

“Come on, we will wait out here boys” said Ginny, grabbing Hermione’s hand to lead her to go sit down, just as the Captain Montgomery come up to the team “Did you like my lyrics? It’s a shame I couldn’t fit in Verses about his mother and father, aye potter? But we couldn’t fit in useless loser” Montgomery said, “just ignore him, his just sore he lost, he can’t talk about losers, his never won a cup” snapped Hermione, pulling Harry away with her, back towards the celebrating Gryffindor team, not noticing that Fred and George had stopped celebrating as they realized what he was talking about. “you like the Weasley’s, don’t you potter? Spend holidays there and everything, how can you stand the smell?” said Montgomery, provoking the boys. Harry quickly grabbed hold of George with the help of Ginny, while Hermione, Angelina and Katie grabbed hold of Fred, “Or is it cause maybe it reminds you of what your muggle mummy’s house smelt like Potter?” he sneered, Hermione couldn’t pinpoint the moment Harry let go of George, expect for the sound of punches landing on body. George and Harry beat him in every part they could touch, before someone yelled out ‘Impedimenta!’ as Madam Hooch walked up, fury written all over her face, “TO YOUR HEAD OF HOUSES. NOW!” she screamed, as all 3 boys walked off, followed by Hermione, Ginny, the Gryffindor team and slytherin team. 

In the common room, Hemione pulled out her notebook and a quill while she waited for Harry. Scribbling a quick note to Draco.

_H - ‘You played very well today. I am proud of you’_

_D - ‘We lost mione’_

_H - ‘Still played well, that is all that matters. You tried your very best.’_

_D - ‘Thanks Love. Is Harry back yet?’_

_H -‘Nope, I’m sure McGonagall is tearing his ear drums out with her yelling tho’_

_D -‘Most likely. Hope his not into much trouble, Montgomery must write lines’_

_H - ‘I will let you know’_

Hermione put the notebook away, just as Harry and George walked through the portrait. “what happened?” asked Angelina. “Banned” replied Harry in a soft tone, “Banned? Is that what you said?” replied Angelina, “Yeah, Fred too” said George looking at his twin, “WHY? He didn’t do anything?” said Katie, “I WOULD HAVE IF YOU DIDN’T HOLD ME BACK!” yelled Fred, making the 2 girls back away slightly shocked, “No seeker, no beaters. Oh merlin. I’m going to bed, hopefully it was all a dream” said Angelina walking away with Katie, leaving Harry to come over and throw himself down on the lounge between Hermione and Ginny. “Where’s Ron?” he asked, “We haven’t seen him since the match” replied Ginny “I can’t believe we got a lifelong ban” said Harry, looking very glum, “I’m surprised McGonagall gave such a harsh punishment” replied Hermione, “Oh she didn’t, decree something give Umbridge permission to override punishments given by other teachers” said Harry, looking a mix between angry and sad. “It’s not forever harry” said Ginny rubbing his arm as he threw his head onto the back of the lounge with his eyes closed. Hermione opened her notebook quickly, 

_H - ‘Harry and the Twins got a lifetime ban of quidditch from Umbridge, who is now in charge of punishments’_

_D - ‘It’s not a lifetime love’_

_H - ‘did you not read that correctly?’_

_D - ‘Yes, the punishment only sticks for the year’_

_H -‘what makes you think she is only going to be here a year?’_

_D- ‘the DADA jinx, no one lasts longer than a year, I’m hoping hers is sooner’_

_H - ‘DRACO’_

_D - ‘I’m off to bed love, see you tomorrow xx’_

_H - ‘Can’t wait xx’_


	51. Chapter 51

**Sleep is good, he said, but books are better - George R.R Martin**

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry continued to sit in the common room, waiting for Ron to return, it didn’t take him long. “what are you all doing up?” he asked, throwing himself into an armchair, “Waiting up for you” replied Hermione, putting her book down. “I’m resigning tomorrow. I can’t bloody play” said Ron, “You better not, Angelina will freak, no beaters, seeker or keeper” replied Harry, still looking like Christmas had been cancelled. “What do you mean?” questioned Ron, sitting up. “George and I beat up Montgomery, Pink gave us a lifetime ban, as well as Fred cause he would have reacted the same if the girls didn’t hold him back” replied Harry, “Blimey, what did I miss?” said Ron, looking like someone had used a stupefy on him. Ginny launched into a full explanation watching Ron’s face turn red. “I’m sorry. It’s that bloody song, it wound me up” mumbled Ron, “it would have wound anyone up” replied Hermione comfortingly. Hermione got up and starred out the window, a big smile forming on her face. “I know something that will cheer you all up” she said looking at the 3 glum faces on the lounge, “Yeah Good luck with that” replied Harry, “what is it?” asked Ron, “Hagrid’s back” replied Hermione. 

Two simple words seen both boys lurch themselves off their lounges and running up the stairs, for Ron to change and Harry to grab the map and cloak. Hermione and Ginny reapplied their jackets, gloves, and beanies. “How are we all going to fit?” asked Ginny, “Oh, I can do two trips. Ron and I will go first, he can hide in the bushes near Hagrid’s, than I can come back for you girls, your both quiet small, so all three of us will fit. Ready Ron?” asked Harry, “Let’s do this” replied Ron, getting under the invisibility cloak. Hermione went to pick up her book to wait, “How are you and Draco?” asked Ginny, “We are good. We aren’t fighting as much anymore, we seemed to be going well. I wish I could just see him more, between DA, classes, homework and his quidditch training, It feels like I have a pen boyfriend” replied Hermione frowning, “A what?” asked Ginny, “A pen pal is someone that lives far away, for example, you would have a pen pal in Australia, you would write each other letters, all Draco and I do is write to each other in the notebook lately. It feels like he doesn’t exists outside of that book” explained Hermione. “I’m sorry mione.” Replied Ginny, “It will get better soon but enough about me, You and Harry are getting closer” said Hermione with a wink.

“I’ve noticed but I think its friendship for him” replied Ginny frowning, both girls concentrating on each other that they didn’t notice the portrait door open and Harry enter still under the cloak. “I don’t think it is just friendship Gin, I’ve noticed the brushing of the hands, from you both” said Hermione when Ginny scoffed, “the winks and the stares you receive.” finished Hermione, “Hermione, Harry will never see me as more than his best friends’ little sister and a friend. I need to give up on the idea he will see me as more, I’ve liked Harry since I first seen him at king’s cross before I even knew who he was. I don’t see the boy who defeated Voldemort, I see Harry, Just Harry” said Ginny. “So, you’re just going to give up?” asked Hermione, “I have to Mione, I have no choice” replied Ginny, letting a tear fall down her cheek and wiping it as quickly as it appeared.

Harry stood stunned under the cloak ‘she still likes me too?’ he thought. He couldn’t let the girls know he had been listening, the embarrassment that would cause Ginny wasn’t fair, so he walked back over to the portrait and pushed it open, so it appeared to open for the first time, earning both girls to whip out their wands. “It’s just me” laughed harry pulling the cloak off, “Good reflex’s tho” he finished when his laughter had died down. “Hermione, if you stand on the right and I’m on the left, it should completely cover Gin in the middle, not that your short Ginny, I just... uh...” stammered Harry, “It’s okay. I am shorter than both of you. for now,” said Ginny going to stand beside Harry as Hermione joined them. “A quick check of the map and we are outta here” said Harry, causing both girls to roll their eyes.

**(most of this is stolen from the book as it needs to fit, I’ve also kept Hagrid’s ‘talking’ the same as JK)**

The four of them stood on Hagrid’s door, Harry reached up to knock as he spoke through the keyhole, “Hagrid, it’s us!” “Shoulda known. Bin home three seconds” replied a gruff voice as the door was thrown open, Hermione screamed as they took in the sight of Hagrid’s appearance, it was clear he had been beaten, and beaten badly. “blimey, keep it down” whispered Ron, “Sorry. I uh. Sorry” mumbled Hermione following Ron inside the house. “Hullo Ginny” said Hagrid, noticing the trio now had a fourth member. “oh, Hagrid, are you okay?” asked Ginny looking at his eye, which was partly closed, Hair matted with blood and a severe limp. “Its nuthin” replied Hagrid putting the kettle on for a cuppa. “what happened to you?” demanded Harry, “Told yeh, its nuthin” replied Hagrid, “Come off it, if one of us walked in here looking like mince, instead of a face, we’d never hear the end of it” replied Ron, “Did you find the giants?” asked Hermione once Hagrid had put their tea’s infront of them and put a nasty looking steak on his face. “Giants, who said ... what about ... who yeh bin talking too?” stammered Hagrid, “Not hard to guess” replied Harry. “Never known kids like you lot fer known’ more than yeh oughta- An I’m not complimentin yeh either, Nosey some’d call it” replied Hagrid, though his beard was twitching, giving away a smile he was trying to hide.

“come on Hagrid, tell us what you have been up too, and Harry can tell you about the dementor attack!” said Ron, “Whadda yeh mean – attacked by dementors?” growled Hagrid, “You tell me about your summer, I will tell you about mine” replied Harry. “Well, alright, we set off righ’ after term ended” said Hagrid, “You and Madam Maxine?” interrupted Hermione, “yeah, tha’s righ’, yeah it was just’ the pair of us. We needed Dumbledore’s instructions, took us abou’ a month to get there- no magic you see and we’re bein watched, we was pretendin’ we was goin’ on holiday together, so we got inter France an’ we made like we was headin’ fer where Olympe’s school is, cause we knew we was bein’ tailed, we had to go slow cause im not s’posed to do magic an’ we knew the ministry’s be lookin’ fer a reason ter run me in, but we managed ter give the berk tailin us the slip around Dee-John. We had ter lay off magic once we got near ‘em, partly cause they don’ like wizards an’ we didn’ want ter put their backs up. Dumbledore warned us You-Know-Who was bound ter be after them already. We found em, went over a ridge one nigh’ an’ there they was, spread ou’ underneath us. Little fires burnin’ below an’ huge shadows.” Said Hagrid, taking a deep breath.


	52. Chapter 52

**Books are quietest and most constant of friends ; they are the most accessible and wisest of counselors, and the most patient of teachers - Charles W. Elliot**

“How big are they?” asked Ron, “’Bout twenty feet, some o’ the bigger ones mighta bin twenty-five” replied Hagrid, “How many?” asked Ginny, “I reckon abou’ seventy” said Hagrid, “is that all?” asked Hermione, “there was loads once, musta bin a hundred diff’rent tribes from all over, bu’ they’ve bin dyin out fer ages. Wizards killed a few, o’course bu’ mostly they kill each other. We waited til morning, didn’ want ter go sneakin’ up on ‘em in the dark, fer our safety. ‘bout three in the mornin’ they fell asleep jus’ where they were sittin’. We didn’ dare sleep fer one thing, we wanted ter make sure none of ‘em woke up an’ came up where we are, an fer another, the snornin’ was unbelievable, caused an avalanche near mornin’” said Hagrid, looking at the awe-struck faces of the four students. “Once it was light, we wen’ down ter see ‘em” said Hagrid, with a faraway look in his eyes, “Just like that? You walked into a Giant camp?” asked Ron, “Dumbledore’d told us how ter do it, give the gurg gifts, show some respect, yeh know” said Hagrid, “Give that what gifts?” asked Ginny, “Oh, The Gurg – means the chief” said Hagrid.

“How did you know which one was the Gurg?” asked Harry, “No problem” laughed Hagrid, “He was the biggest, ugliest an’ the laziest, sittin’ there waitin’ ter be brought food by others. Dead goats and such like. Name o’ Karkus. I’d put him at Twenty-Two, Twenty-three feet an’ the weight o’ a couple bull elephants. Skin like a rhino hide an’ all. They was in the dip between four mountains, see, beside a mountain lake, an’ Karkus was lyin’ by the lake roarin’ at the others ter feed him an’ his wife. Olympe an’ I went down the mountain side n’ did what Dumbledore told us ter do, kept our gift up high an’ keep our eyes on the gurg an’ ignore the rest, so tha’s what we did. An’ the rest went quiet, we got right up ter karkus’s feet an’ we bowed an’ put our present down in front o’f him” said Hagrid with a smile, “What do you give a gift?” asked Hermione, “We took him magic. Giants like magic, jus’ don’ like us usin’ it against ‘em, anyway, that firs’ day we gave ‘im a branch of Gubraithian Fire” finished Hagrid.

“so he got a couple o’ giants to translate fer us cause he didn’ speak English, so I said “Albus Dumbledore asks the Gurg to speak to his messengers tomorrow when he returns tomorrow with another gift” so we bowed outta the way an’ went off an’ found ourselves a nice little cave ter spend that night in an’ the followin’ mornin’ we went back an’ this time we found Karkus sittin’ up waitin’ fer us lookin all eager. We presented him with a nice battle helmet- goblin made an’ indestructible, then we sat down an’ we talked, he listened mostly. He’d heard o’ Dumbledore, knew he’d argued against the killin’ o’ giants, Karkus seemed ter be quite int’rested in dumbledore’s message. An’ a few o’ em ‘specially the ones who had some English, they gathered round an’ listened too. We were hopeful when we left that day, promised ter come back tomorrow with another present, bu’ that night it all wen’ wrong” replied Hagrid with a frown, “what happened?” whispered Ginny, all four so engrossed in Hagrid’s tale. “Giants ain’t meant ter live together in big groups like that. They can’ help but kill each other every few weeks. That night a fight broke out, we saw it from the mouth of our cave, lookin’ down the valley. Went on fer hours. Yeh wouldn’ believe the noise an’ when the sun came up, the snow was scarlet an’ his head was lyin’ at the bottom o’ the lake” said Hagrid, “who?” asked Hermione, tho she could have already guessed. “Karkus’s. there was a new gurg, Golgomath, well, we ain’ bargained on a new gurg two days later, an’ we had a funny feelin’ Golgomath wouldn’ be so keen ter listen to us, but we had ter try” finished Hagrid, “You went to speak to him, after you watched him rip off another giants head?” asked Ron incredulously. 

“Course we did, didn’ go all the way ter give up in two days! I knew it was a no go before I’d opened my mouth. He was sittin’ there wearin’ Karkus’ helmet, leerin’ at us as we got nearer. He’s massive. Well, I gave it a go – held out a great roll o’ dragon skin- an’ said ‘a gift to the gurg of giants-‘ nex’ thing I knew, I was hangin’ upside-down in the air by me feet, two of his mates grabbed me” said Hagrid, “How did you get out of that?” asked Harry shocked, “I wouldn’ta if Olympe hadn’ bin there, She pulled her wand an’ did some o’ the fastest spell work I’ve ever seen. Ruddy marvelous. Hit the two holdin’ me right in the eyes with a conjunctivitis curse an’ they dropped me straightaway, bu’ we were in trouble then, we’d use magic agains’ em, an’ that’s what giants hate about wizards. We had ter leg it an’ we knew there was no way we were goin ter be able ter march inter the camp again” said Hagrid, looking disappointed. “Why did it take you so long to get home, if you were only there three days Hagrid?” Hermione asked him, looking confused. 

“We didn’t only stay three days! Dumbledore was counting on us” replied Hagrid, looking shocked that they thought he had given up. “but it was too dangerous to go back!” said Ginny. “By daylight yeah, we just had ter rethink our plan, spent a couple o’ days lyin’ low in the cave an’ watchin’. Wha’ we saw wasn’ good” replied Hagrid, “Big old Golo rip more heads off?” asked Ron, “No, I wish he had, it was worse” said Hagrid, looking around at the four of them. “what could possibly be worse?” asked Ginny, “Death Eaters” said Harry, realizing that could only possibly deter Hagrid from completing his mission for Dumbledore. “yep, couple of ‘em visiting ev’ry few days, bringin’ gifts ter the gurg, he wasn’ dangling them upside down. McNair was one o’ em, Bloke they sent ter kill Buckbeak? Well me and Olympe, talked it over an’ we agreed, jus’ cause the gurg looked like he was favourin’ you-know-who, didn’ mean all of em was, we had ter try an’ persuade some o’ the others, the ones who hadn’ wanted a new gurg” said Hagrid, “How could you possibly tell who they were?” asked Ron.

“Simple, the ones bein’ beaten to a pulp, The ones with sense were keepin out of golomath’s way, hidin’ in caves roun’ the gully jus’ like we were, so we decided to go pokin’ round the caves by night an’ see if we couldn’ persuade a few o’ em” said Hagrid, removing the steak from his eye and chucking it on fang before continuing with his tale. “We were concerned abou’ the death eaters, Dumbledore had told us before we wen’ not ter tangle with em, if we could avoid it an’ the trouble was they knew were ‘around, ‘spect Golgomath told ‘em abou’ us. At night, when the giants were sleepin’ an’ we wanted ter be creepin’ inter the caves, McNair an’ the other was sneakin’ round the mountain lookin’ for us, had ter hold Olympe back a few times” chuckled Hagrid, being joined by the other 4 picturing Hagrid holding back Madame Maxime. “The third night after Karkus was killed we crept outta the cave we’d bin hidin’ in an’ headed back down inter the gully, keepin’ our eyes skinned fer the death Eaters, got inside a few o’ the caves, no go- then in abou’ the sixth one, we found three giants hidin’, injured real bad, lucky one spoke English an’ translated fer the other’s, so we kep’ goin’ back, visitin’ the wounded. Reckon we had six convinced at one poin’” finished Hagrid, taking a long sip out of his untouched mug. “At one point? What happened Hagrid?” asked Hermione, he looked at her so sadly, it broke her heart. “Golgomath’s lot raided the caves. The one tha’ survived didn’ wan’ no more ter do with us after tha’” replied Hagrid.


	53. Chapter 53

**Many people, Myself among them, feel better at the mere sight of books - Jane Smiley**

Everything went quiet for a moment, all of them in their own thoughts. “Hagrid” said Hermione quietly, “mmm” he replied, “Did you... was there any sign of... did you hear anything about your... your... mother while you were there?” stammered Hermione, not quite sure how to word a delicate question, also not 100% sure if it was her place to ask. “Dead” grunted Hagrid “Died years ago. They told me” mumbled Hagrid with a frown. “I’m so very sorry” said Hermione, attempting to rub his shoulder but only reaching his elbow. “Don’ be, can’ remember her much. Wasn’ a great mother” he replied. “Hagrid, you still haven’t told us how you got so injured” said Ginny, gesturing to his face, “or why your back so late, Sirius told me Maxime got back ages ago?” added Harry, “Who attac-“ but Ron’s sentence was cut off by the sound of knuckles against a door, “It’s her “ whispered Ron, Gesturing for Harry and Ginny to hide under Hagrid’s bed as he also pushed Hermione towards the bed while waving his arm over the top watching as she got the hint and sat down as he threw the cloak over them. “Our cups” whispered Ginny, loud enough for Hermione to hear, who whipped out her wand and whispered, ‘Accio cups’ watching as they all flew towards her as Hagrid nodded and opened the door, to find Professor Umbridge standing there, with a scowl on her face, “so” she said loudly, as if Hagrid couldn’t hear her all the way down there, which realistically was only 2 steps down. “You’re Hagrid, are you?” she finished as she pushed her way into his house, “Get down” she snapped as Fang made to jump onto her lap. “err- don’ want ter be rude, but who the ruddy hell are you?” asked Hagrid, staring at the witch in pink, with a look of confusion. 

“My name is Dolores Umbridge” said Professor, eyes scanning the room, everyone could have sworn they settled on Ginny twice. “Dolores Umbridge you say. Don’ you work with fudge?” asked Hagrid, “I was senior Undersecretary to the minister, yes, now I am the defense against the dark arts professor-“ said Umbridge with her fake smile, “Tha’s brave of yeh, jobs jinxed it is, not many’d take tha’ job no more” interrupted Hagrid, “I am so Hogwarts High Inquisitor” said Umbridge as if Hagrid had never interrupted her, “Now, I heard Voices, who were you talking to?” she asked, staring around the small hut again, “Fang” replied Hagrid, without missing a beat, “There are 4 sets of footprints leading to your door” said Umbridge, “yeh well I on’y jus got back, maybe friends come ter call earlier an’ I missed ‘em” said Hagrid, looking straight at Umbridge. The 4 students, realizing how much better at Lying Hagrid had become, making Harry smile. “There are no footsteps leading away though!” snapped Umbridge, “no matter, no matter, you should know my job as High Inquisitor is to inspect teachers, I daresay, we shall meet again soon, very soon” smiled Umbridge evilly, “You’re inspectin’ us?” asked Hagrid Shocked, “Oh yes, I am getting rid of unsatisfactory teachers, goodnight Hagrid” smiled Umbridge as she walked away. 

“she’s back up at the castle” said Hagrid moving away from the window. “You lot should be heading up too” finished Hagrid looking at the 4 students. “Hagrid, what are you looking at teaching us?” asked Hermione, “Oh don’ you worry abou’ that, I’ve bin keepin a few creatures fer yer OWL year!” said Hagrid enthusiastically, “Hagrid, you must keep it boring! She will throw you out like she tried to do with Trelawney, she is bound to want you especially gone” said Hermione, “Why me specially?” asked Hagrid frowning, “With no disrespect, she hates half-breeds and your close to Dumbledore, she knows that” said Hermione, “Don’ you go worryin’ abou’ me, now off yer go to bed” replied Hagrid holding his door open for the 4 of them to slowly sneak out, doing the same again, Ron hiding in a bush near Hagrid’s while Harry quickly took the 2 girls to the common room door where they let themselves in. standing outside the door, Ginny looked at Hermione’s face, it was blank but her eyes were calculating, she was planning. “what are you doing?” asked Ginny, “Thinking” replied Hermione, automatically walking to the lounge without noticing what she was doing, “You can’t exactly plan his lessons for him Hermione” said Ginny, “that’s exactly what I’m going to do, I will NOT lose Hagrid when I can help it” replied Hermione, Ginny felt someone throw themselves onto the sofa right next to her and let out a scream. “Sorry Gin. You said it yourself, she will get rid of him no matter what, simply for being who he is, you said it yourself. Your wasting your time” said Harry, “Scared the hell out of me, I didn’t even hear you get back” said Ginny. “I did say sorry” laughed Harry, not realizing he had pushed half his body right beside hers. “We have warned him, there isn’t much more than we can do” said Ron, “There is plenty we can do” replied Hermione, “Well, Goodluck, I am off to bed. Night” said Ron, “Yeah me too” yawned Ginny, “I will see you in a minute, I just want to talk to Hermione for a second” said Harry looking at Ron, “Sure, night Mione” said Ron, “Goodnight Ron, see you soon Ginny” replied Hermione. 

“What’s up Harry?” asked Hermione, sitting with her legs up on the seat where Harry had moved from, looking straight across at him, “I know you hate eavesdropping, yell at me after but I was back from Hagrid’s sooner than I told you” said Harry, “Yeah, I kind of guessed. So, what about it?” asked Hermione, “You are right. As usual I know” said Harry jokingly as he rolled his eyes, “It is more than friendship for me, but I can’t act on it. Ever” he finished, frowning at the cushion between them, “Why couldn’t you act on it? You know how she feels, you heard it. You sit next to her, so her side is against yours, you constantly brush hands, wink, and always place yourself near her whenever we sit as a group. What could possibly be stopping you?” asked Hermione concerned. She had the perfect opportunity to have her best friend with her best friend/brother, Harry deserved some happiness and Ginny seemed to be the key to that. “Ron” replied Harry. “ahh” replied Hermione. One word and it was a light bulb moment, there was the one factor they all seemed to forget, Ron and his temper. “He will never get it. He will see nothing but his sister. His baby sister mione, he wouldn’t possibly understand that someone, besides you 2 of course, finally sees harry, not harry potter, just harry. I heard her. Just harry is the only thing ive ever wanted to be seen as, I’m not saying she is the one, she could be, I don’t know but for now, I can’t see anyone else but her, what do I bloody do?” asked Harry. 

“I’m not sure Harry, I could try to speak to him? Tho I don’t know how that will help, we fight more than we talk” laughed Hermione, “I could always drop hints? See how he feels, will that work?” asked Harry, “It couldn’t hurt to see, but you know Harry, he is going to say No, no matter what. You said it yourself, you have a point, his little sister. Maybe you just need to jump in and hope he finally comes around to the idea, just don’t snog her infront of him” laughed Hermione, “I don’t know, I’ll think about it now I know she still feels the same. She started talking infront of me, I thought she was over me” replied Harry, “She never has been, just decided to stop trying and be herself, told her you’d notice her quicker that way. Now I am off to bed. Night Harry. Don’t sit here all-night thinking, okay?” said Hermione, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair as he got up. “Your one to talk, the amount of times we have found you here asleep. Night mione, thanks” laughed Harry. 

Sunday morning, Hermione woke up, dressed for the cold weather and left a note for Ginny.  
‘Gone to Hagrid’s, see you soon’ threw on her scarf, gloves, and boots before walking down to the common room. She made her way outside of the castle without bumping into anyone until she walked down the 3 stairs leading outside, she walked straight into Daphne Greengrass. “Oooft! I’m am sorry! Are you okay?” asked Hermione, putting her hand on the girls’ arm, “I’m fine, are you okay?” asked Daphne, “Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks.” Said Hermione starting to walk off, “wait!” yelled Daphne, surprising Hermione and freezing her on the spot. “Look, ive been wanting to talk to you. I am sorry I didn’t stand up for you that day with Pansy. I’m actually quite over her behavior, it didn’t bother me as I could ignore her until she went to use an unforgiveable” finished Daphne, “That’s okay. I can stand up for myself. Thanks”, replied Hermione, not quite sure what to say. “I’d like to be Friends?” asked Daphne, sticking her hand out for Hermione to shake, “sure” replied Hermione shaking the girl’s hand. “where are you off to? Its bloody cold out there” said Daphne, “I’m going to Hagrid, where are you off to?” replied Hermione, “I’m going to breakfast, just had to send a letter to mum, I’m freezing” laughed Daphne. “Enjoy. We will talk later” said Hermione, starting to walk off, “I hope so” replied Daphne as she started making her way inside the castle.


	54. Chapter 54

**If you don't like to read, you just havent found the right book - Jk Rowling**

Hermione continued her hike down to Hagrid’s and started banging on his big door, she stood there for 20 minutes with no answer, so she walked around the back into his vegetable patch, “Hagrid?” Hermione yelled, still no answer. Hermione wasn’t quitting so she sat down on his stairs for another 20 minutes before she seen him exiting the forbidden forest, “Hullo Hermione, what are yeh doin’ here?” questioned Hagrid, “I’m here to help you with your lessons Hagrid, whatever your planning, will give Umbridge reason to kick you out. We don’t want that” replied Hermione, “I bin plannin’ this fer ages, ive got it, I don’ need yer help” said Hagrid, opening his door and shutting it behind him, Hermione was shocked, “Did you seriously just close the door without listening to me?” asked Hermione through the wooden door in her way. “Go back ter the school Hermione, I got this” said Hagrid. “Ugh” half-screamed Hermione as she turned away and made her way up to the school. Hermione was making her way up to the school when she seen the twins, bewitching snowballs to fly up and hit the window,

Hermione giggled to herself and stood there watching, until she seen Ron’s head come out of the window, “oi! I am a prefect, if one more snowball hit this- “ yelled Ron until a snowball whacked himself straight in the face, resulting in him slamming the window closed. Hermione stood there, clutching the stitch in her side that had formed from laughing so hard. Fred and George noticed her laughing, “Hey Hermione” they said in Unison, “Hey guys” she replied, “What are” “You doing” asked Fred and George, finishing each other’s sentences as usual. “Just finished attempting to help Hagrid” replied Hermione, “With what?” asked Fred, “His lesson plans, I don’t want to give a reason for professor pink to get rid of him” replied Hermione, “no luck?” asked George, “None George” replied Hermione, “How can you” “tell us apart?” they asked shocked. “Oh, that’s simple, George is a little bit taller and Fred, your hair is a bit brighter but not by much” replied Hermione. “Why don’t you” “ever give us up?” “when we switch?” they asked, “why would I?” asked Hermione, clearly confused. 

She knows everyone sees her as a good girl but seriously they don’t see her as no fun at all, do they? “cause you don’t” “like our pranks” they replied. “They aren’t all bad. Sometimes dangerous, yes, but not all bad. Your nose-bleed nougat etc. is quite genius” replied Hermione, waving as she started walking away leaving the twins stunned behind her. She made her way into the common room and threw herself down on the sofa next to Harry, “No luck?” asked Harry, “How did you know where I was?” asked Hermione, “The snow on your boots” laughed Harry, “Oh. He wasn’t there at first, but eventually I seen him coming out of the forest, I tried to explain but he just kept saying he has it under control and closed his door in my face” replied Hermione, chewing on her bottom lip, something she always does when she is nervous. “He closed the door on your face?” repeated Harry, “Yeah?” questioned Hermione, “That’s a bit bloody rude” said Ron, “Oh well. How is the homework going?” Replied Hermione, “good. Tho do you mind going over it for me?” asked Harry, “Sure Harry” replied Hermione pulling his homework closer and checking it all over, scratching out sentences, circling wrong facts, and spelling errors, before handing it back to him to fix, “I’m not doing it anymore, I will point out your mistakes, same for you Ron” said Hermione as she stuck her hand out for Ron’s paper, “Thanks Mione” they both replied. Ginny walked down the stairs to join them infront of the fire, “Morning” she said, “Morning” said the boys in unison. Hermione nose deep in a paper, “What is the plan for today?” asked Ginny, “Homework, we are completely swamped and falling more behind each day” explained Harry, “Sounds like a plan, I will go get my books” replied Ginny, standing up and walking up her dorm. 

She come down the stairs carrying her books, “Do you think we should move to the table?” asked Ginny, “Sure, that sounds good” replied Harry, “What? No, it doesn’t” replied Ron, “It would be better for your posture than crouching over an armchair” said Hermione handing him back his homework. “I’m just going to grab my books, be back in a sec” finished Hermione as she stood to head into her dorm. A few seconds later, she was back, noticing that somehow Harry had managed once again, to sit himself between Ginny and Ron, leaving Hermione a seat between the two boys. They were an hour into studying when Hermione felt something hitting her hair, looking next to her to find a dragon hovering next to her. She tapped it reciting the charm and opened it, ‘Love, want to come to the room?’ Hermione quickly grabbed her quill but froze over the parchment, “Do you guys think you’ll be okay without me? I will go over them tonight?” asked Hermione, “Yeah sure, go” replied Harry continuing to scribble on his parchment, “No. I need your help” said Ron, “With what Ronald? Stop just being an ass for the sake of being an ass” Said Ginny “I was joking Ginny!” snapped Ron. ‘be there soon’ scribbled Hermione before throwing her stuff in her bag and taking it up to her room. 

Hermione walked back down the stairs to see all 3 with their heads either in a book or scribbling on their parchment, “I will see you guys at dinner” said Hermione, “Say hey for me” replied Ginny, “See ya” said the boys, not removing their eyes from their paper. “I will do” said Hermione waving as she walked away. Hermione stepped out of the portrait and ran straight into Daphne resulting in her landing on her bum, “We need to stop meeting like this” laughed Daphne as she helped Hermione up, “What are you doing out here?” asked Hermione, “I was getting up the courage to ask the fat lady to ask for you” replied daphne, “Oh. You should have just asked her. Can we walk while we talk? I need to be somewhere” said Hermione, “Yeah sure” replied Daphne, stepping up beside her and walking. “what’s up?” asked Hermione, “It’s about your friend Ron” said Daphne, “What about him?” asked Hermione suspiciously, “I know that You’ve noticed my crush, I need to know, if I have a shot? Is he single?” asked Daphne, “He is single, but Daph, can I call you Daph?” asked Hermione, looking at the girl as she nodded her head.

“He is very house proud, I’m not saying you have 0 chance, I’m just saying, to get him to ignore your house, and your blood status, which he will assume means your parents probably support Voldemort, means it will be a lot of work, I love my friend, but is it worth the work for you?” asked Hermione, “wow, but his right. My parents are the same as Lucius. I do think his worth the work” replied Daphne, “You do realize, if you two go public, what they could mean for you?” asked Hermione, “Yeah, I’d be considered a blood traitor and disowned by my family. It’s okay” replied Daphne “Than by all means, try. Best way to get to Ron, is either homework or Food, but for now. Maybe keep doing what you have been doing. Make it a habit to say hello to us, wish him luck in quidditch etc. make him curious about you.” Replied Hermione. “Thanks. I’ll let you go. See you around Hermione” said Daphne, waving goodbye. Hermione returned her wave and continued onto the room with Draco inside. “Hey” said Hermione, seeing him sitting on one of the cushions. “Hey Love” replied Draco, getting up and wrapping his arms around her in a hug. “I know a more private, comfy area for us to talk” said Hermione, “Lead the way love” replied Draco waving towards the door.


	55. Chapter 55

**Fill your house with stacks of books, in all the crannies and all the nooks - Dr Seuss**

Hermione and Draco made their way into the room of requirement, to find the room had morphed into a common room type, lounges, a fireplace, and lounges for them to sit on. “wow, where is this?” asked Draco, “This is the room of requirement, its where we hold our lessons. You simply walk past it 3 times, telling it what you need, and it changes to those requirements. For example, I asked for somewhere to talk privately. It gave us this” replied Hermione, sitting down on the lounge, watching as Draco walked towards her and laid down across the lounge with his head in her lap, Hermione slowly ran her fingers through his blonde hair, “wow” she whispered, “wow, what?” asked Draco, “With all that gel, I’m surprised it’s so soft” laughed Hermione, “Hey! I don’t use gel anymore” scoffed Draco, “It’s funny, your family hate Harry so much, yet your father was happy to buy his grandfather’s products” said Hermione, “his, who?” questioned Draco, “Harry’s grandfather is fleamont potter, of the sleakeazy potions for hair” laughed Hermione, “I didn’t know that” replied Draco, stunned into silence. “Yes, Harry’s vault still grows from royalties of the product” said Hermione “but that’s not why you asked to talk, is it?” questioned Hermione, “Oh yes, I called you in here just to talk about potter” laughed Draco, “what’s wrong?” asked Hermione, growing serious. 

“Father will be here tomorrow. He sent me a warning letter. He got sick of me ignoring him and not knowing where mother is, Said he will be here tomorrow morning at 8am, I best meet him in the hall, if I didn’t want my punishment” said Draco, “what would be your punishment?” asked Hermione frowning, “Most likely Crucio” replied Draco casually, “what are you going to do?” questioned Hermione nervously, “Ive got a meeting with Dumbledore after dinner” replied Draco “apparently there is someone who can help me” he finished. “I wonder who it is” remarked Hermione while thinking, “Most likely professor Snape, he is father’s friend, but I also know he is mother’s best friend, he would be more loyal to her, than to father so he will help me love, no doubt he has probably heard from her” said Draco, “Of course he would, Snape is part of the order” replied Hermione.

This piece of information caused Draco to sit straight up, causing Hermione to flinch. “What’s wrong?” asked Hermione, “He is on father’s side, ive heard them talking a few times about the dark lord” commented Draco frowning, “I don’t know. All I know is that I trust Dumbledore, if he trusts Snape, as much as I don’t like the man, I do too. We must have faith” said Hermione putting her hand on Draco’s shoulder, slowly massaging it as she held it. “I see your point but still helps to be suspicious as well love” replied Draco, leaning into her hands, “Suspicion doesn’t help the mind, it eats away at you. Best let the adults handle it” said Hermione, softly pulling Draco down until he was back in her lap. “Let’s change the subject. What do you know about Daphne Greengrass?” asked Hermione, “Her father is friends with my father, most likely a death eater, but Daph isn’t. She still cringes when people use mudblood and stuff infront of her. She is fierce, aggressive when she needs to be, she is loyal, once you have her loyalty, it’s something to treasure, she is smart and she has absolutely no filter on her tongue, if she thinks it, she will say it. Loves her food. Why?” asked Draco. 

“You seem to have a strong opinion about her” commented Hermione, “We grew up together love, she is like a cousin. No affections between us, never has been, never will be. Plus, we both like other people” said Draco, “you know who she likes?” asked Hermione, “Sure, it’s the Weasel, ive noticed since the end of last year. Why all the questions?” asked Draco, “She’s recently been trying to be friendly with me, I was a bit suspicious, she also told me that she likes Ron, I wasn’t sure if it was a set up. She sounds like a pretty awesome person to have as a friend.” Said Hermione, running her fingers through Draco’s hair as his hands were over Hermione’s lap. “She is one of those, once I’m your friend, I’m your friend for life, kind of people” said Draco. “So, you trust her?” asked Hermione, still hesitant, “with your life and that’s saying something” replied Draco as Hermione lent down to kiss him.

Twenty minutes later, Draco was still laying across the lounge in Hermione’s lap, both lost in their own thoughts, until Hermione jumped a bit. “I’m going to need help” said Hermione suddenly, “with what?” replied Draco, “Getting Daph and Ron together. He will be a lot of work, ive already warned her, she thinks it’s worth it, so I’m going to need help. I’m thinking Ginny” said Hermione, “Blaise too, he loves shit like this, remember how they were with us?” asked Draco, “Of course, Blaise too!” replied Hermione squishing Draco’s head as she leant down to look for her bag that wasn’t there. “ouch, I’m squished, what are you doing?” questioned Draco, “I was looking for my bag. Can I have a quill, ink and parchment please?” Hermione asked out loud to no one in particular and stared at the table til her items appeared. “oh merlin. That was awesome. Can I have a drink?” asked Draco, watching the coffee table as Hermione grabbed her items and started writing notes as he sat up.

_‘Gin. Room of requirement wait for Blaise. Ask for me. Now’_

_‘Blaise. 7th corridor look for Ginny. Now’_

“mind filling me in?” asked Draco while sipping on his butterbeer, “I just sent for backup” replied Hermione, “So Blaise and Weaslette are on their way?” asked Draco, “Yes?” replied Hermione raising her eyebrow at his tone, “so ive got a few minutes to do this?” said Draco as replaces his drink on the coffee table, turned to Hermione as he put his hands on her legs and pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling his waist, his hands moved into her hair as he pulled her down for a kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip to allow him entry. They stayed that way, snogging for a few minutes until they heard the door open, “This is what you invited me into? No thanks” said Ginny sarcastically, “Yeah, I’m not a team player” laughed Blaise, “Ugh, no!” said Hermione, getting off Draco’s lap but still sitting half beside, half on his lap. “I need your help” finished Hermione once everyone was comfortable. “with what?” asked Ginny, “Daphne Greengrass. Good person Gin” Hermione added when the redhead raised her eyebrow “wants to be with Ron, which will get Ron to leave you alone” said Hermione looking straight at Ginny, “Ahh” was Ginny’s reply when she finally understood. “and I’m in this why?” asked Blaise, “One, you know Daphne, two, you love this shit” replied Draco, “You could do it, you know her” replied Blaise, “yes, but I don’t live for playing cupid, especially for weasel, no offence Weaslette” said Draco as he looked at Ginny, “None taken. You’re not exactly friends” replied Ginny. “Okay, I’m in” replied Blaise. “Knew you would! Now we need idea’s” said Hermione, grabbing her parchment to write down idea’s.


	56. Chapter 56

**That's the things about Books. They let you travel without moving your feet - Jhumpa Lahiri**

The 4 of them sat around brainstorming until they realized it was dinner time, “Okay, so the plan is, Ginny was supposed to tutor Daphne in broom flying but she can’t, so she asked Ron to do it and she will pay him to take over?” asked Hermione, “Yep, that’s the plan” replied Blaise, “Just one problem” said Ginny, “What? Come on, we’ve been thinking for hours, I’m hungry” complained Draco, “idonthaveanymoney” said Ginny quickly and quietly. “You what?” asked Blaise, “Never mind. Ive got that part Handled Gin” said Hermione smiling at her. “Oh.” Replied Ginny, calming down her embarrassment. “Let’s go to dinner, You boys let Daphne know? She won’t mind that your helping and we will speak to Ron at dinner, his happier than” laughed Hermione while Ginny joined in. “Yeah sure. Meet you down there Draco” said Blaise walking towards the door. “Wait for me outside in the corridor” replied Draco, receiving a nod from Blaise as he and Ginny walked outside of the door, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. “You will let me know how it goes with Dumbledore?” asked Hermione putting her hands around his neck, “You’ll be the first to know, I promise. Hey, what did Ginny mumble?” replied Draco, pecking her lips as he put his hands on her hips. “It doesn’t matter. I have it handled. I will speak to you than, bye love” said Hermione, putting her lips on Draco, pulling him into another snogging session. He reluctantly let her go and watched as she walked to the door, pulled it open, blew him one last kiss and closed the door, he counted to 30, before following her actions. 

He stepped outside to find the girls gone and Blaise leaning against the door, “I will have to find myself a Gryffindor, they must be interesting” remarked Blaise, trying not to laugh. “Shut up idiot” laughed Draco, “You all seem to be chasing them, even Theo has his eyes on one” replied Blaise, “really? Who?” asked Draco, “He has his eye’s on Lavender, don’t know why, honestly” said Blaise, “I always thought he would end up with Pansy” remarked Draco, “Not unless she learnt to calm down and let go of what her parents taught her” replied Blaise, “Yeah, Theo ain’t into that prejudice shit” said Draco. “You and Hermione okay?” asked Blaise with concern on his face, “Never better. It was hard for a while, we didn’t exists outside the notebook, cause of training, class, homework, and DA, but we are doing better now” replied Draco, “How much longer are you a secret?” asked Blaise, “This year, just until the end of holidays, next year, I will let everyone know, tho if father clues on, I may not even have to wait that long. I did something today” said Draco, “What did you do?” whispered Blaise as they were now outside the great hall, “Father will be here tomorrow, no doubt he will realize I’m a traitor, so I transferred all of my money, into an account father can’t touch, Mother did the same, put it all in the black vault, not even Bella can touch it” laughed Draco, “So even if he clues on, you won’t be broke?” asked Blaise, “I will lose, It won’t be much” replied Draco sitting down for dinner. 

Hermione and Ginny were already eating dinner at the Gryffindor table, “should we do it now or wait until after dinner?” asked Ginny, “I suppose now could be good. He can probably do a small session dinner” replied Hermione as she quickly scribbled a note before she sent it flying over the tables. “Hey Ron. Do you fancy earning a little bit of extra cash?” asked Ginny, “doing what?” replied Ron, “Daphne Greengrass offered me money to tutor her in flying but I simply don’t have the time. Do you want to do it, or I’ll find someone else?” asked Ginny, “Who is she?” asked Ron looking around, “The pretty blonde slytherin who keeps wishing you Goodluck” said Hermione, discreetly pointing out Daphne from where she was sitting. “A slytherin?” questioned Ron, “that’s what I said Ron” replied Hermione, “Why can’t one of the Slytherin’s?” asked Harry, “Cause she probably doesn’t want to be bullied for not knowing how to fly, most of the slytherin house already know how to before they get here due to their upbringing” said Hermione, “you want me to teach a stuck-up pureblood, with possible death eater parents how to fly a broom? No bloody way!” exclaimed Ron.

“She obviously isn’t stuck up since she asked me Ron” replied Ginny, “Merlin. The girl is always nice to you, she even wished you luck despite you versing her own house, what’s the harm?” asked Hermione, “yeah sure. I guess” replied Ron looking at Daphne and blushing slightly when he realized she was already looking at him, “Sweet. Meet her on the pitch after dinner” said Ginny as she continued on with her dinner. “what are you planning?” whispered Harry into her ear, “whatever makes you think I’m planning something?” whispered Ginny, “Cause I know you” laughed Harry, “Fine. She likes Ron” replied Ginny. “Two of my friends possibly dating a slytherin, one trend I’m not joining” whispered Harry as his leg brushed up against Ginny’s, while watching her face turn as red as her hair.

As dinner ended, Ron rose from his seat, “I’m going to get my broom” said Ron with a grimace, “we’ll see you soon” the remaining 3 said together, Hermione stood up a few seconds later, “I don’t know about you two, but I’m off to the library” said Hermione, “Count me out” laughed Ginny, “Yeah, I’m with Gin on this one. Have fun” replied Harry as Hermione laughed and started to walk off. “what are you up to now?” asked Harry looking at Ginny, “I. Uh. No idea” laughed Ginny, “How about we go for a walk? Maybe around the lake and talk?” replied Harry, “Sure” said Ginny as she blushed again. Harry stood up and waited for her to join him, “you’re cute when you blush” said Harry, now blushing himself. “Merlin. Are you blushing Harry?” replied Ginny poking at his now red cheek, Harry didn’t comment on that, just playful pushed her sideways which she returned with her shoulder. The two continued on their walk laughing and joking.


	57. Chapter 57

**I love the smell of book ink in the morning - Umberto Eco**

**Daphne is only a minor name in the books, so I brought her to life.**

Hermione rounded the corner when she heard the voice, she hated the most, “Oooooh look, the mudblood has no friends” said Pansy Parkinson as she stood beside Millicent Bullstrode. “Taking your dog for a walk Millicent?” replied Hermione, glaring at them both, before anyone could reply, they heard a big booming laugh, whipping their head around, they watched as Blaise strolled towards them, “Oh Hermione, you crack me up!” said Blaise, clutching his side in amusement, “wait until Drakey hears you’re a traitor!” yelled Pansy, “who?” asked Hermione, pretending to be confused, “Pansy’s fiancée to be” replied Millicent, “Oh? The blonde ferret that pushes her off him every 5 seconds?” asked Hermione, watching Pansy get angrier by the second, “he does NOT push me off” replied Pansy, “Pretty sure he does” laughed Blaise, “Our slytherin Prince doesn’t take well to traitors, I suspect you will be sleeping without a common room soon enough Zabini” said Pansy, glaring at Blaise, “that’s okay Blaise, we lions will make room for you” replied Hermione, challenging the girl. “that’s right. Your used to blood traitors in your house. Look at Longbottom or the Weasley’s” replied Pansy. Hermione was mad now, stalking towards the girl, watching her back away, Hermione spoke harshly but quietly, “why do you keep challenging me to verbal or physically duels when you never win? I am quite over you pansy Parkinson” snarled Hermione. 

she was so invested in the argument, they didn’t hear another set of footsteps coming down the corridor until they spoke. “what the hell is going on down here?” asked Draco. “Milli and I were about to deal with our school’s mudblood problem when Zabini, the now traitor butted in” whined Pansy, grabbing hold of his arm, “how. Many. Times. Do. I. have. To. Tell. You. To. Keep. Your. Hands. To. Yourself” snarled Draco, removing her hand from his arm. “but Drakey” whined Pansy again, “Do not call me that. Now go!” said Draco in a harsh tone. “do you need backup to deal with the traitor and mudblood?” asked Millicent as Pansy started leaving with tears rolling down her eyes. “Go” was all he said. Pansy and Millicent took off down the hall, whispering to themselves and casting their eyes back at the 3 of them. The minute they were out of hearing and eye sight, Draco turned to Hermione, “are you okay love?” he asked, “pug-face and Milli, I can handle” replied Hermione smiling at him “but are you okay Drakey?” laughed Hermione, “Ugh, please don’t call me that” said Draco pinching the bridge of his nose, “but it sounds so nice, doesn’t it Hermione?” asked Blaise, “Oh yeah Blaise, it sounds absolutely adorable, I may have to steal it” said Hermione, trying to hold in the laughter that was burning her throat to come out. “please don’t” said Draco, smiling at her, “but Drakey” whined Hermione before she let out a loud belly laugh before being joined by Blaise, the two of them supporting each other to keep standing despite the laughter. Draco couldn’t hold his glare any longer and started laughing at the sight of his girlfriend and best friend. “Your both idiots. I’m going” said Draco as he started to walk off, which resulted in more laughter from the pair. 

Meanwhile on the quidditch pitch, Ron was standing with Daphne. “Okay. How is your flying?” asked Ron, “I can’t even mount a broom” replied Daphne, going slightly red at Ron’s shocked face. “Okay. Let’s start from the beginning” said Ron putting his broom down beside her. “Okay teacher, where do I start?” asked Daphne staring at the broom. “Put your hand over the broom and confidently say ‘up’” replied Ron standing back. “UP” said Daphne, watching as the broom shot up into her hands, giving a whoop of joy before looking back at Ron. “well done, you did better than me, my first time, the broom come up and whacked me in the face. Now one leg over the broom and just hold it there” instructed Ron as Daphne burst out laughing, “I’m sorry. What do I do now?” asked Daphne as she sat on the broom, “hold on tightly, I don’t want you to fall off. I need you to kick off, hard” said Ron as Daphne did as she was told, “hover on your broom. Yep, like that, now lean forward slightly and you’ll touch back down” finished Ron, as Daphne’s feet touched back on the ground, she grinned widely at Ron, “I can’t believe I did it, thank you!” exclaimed Daphne, “You’re welcome, you aren’t so bad at this, you’ll be a pro in no time” replied Ron. Daphne flashed him another smile, “Do you maybe want to stay and chat or go back inside?” asked Daphne, looking at the ground. “Can’t imagine I have much in common with a slytherin” replied Ron. “Are you serious? So, you assume, because of my house that we will have nothing in common? Instead of being a normal human and asking me simple questions to build a friendship, you just assumed? Has anyone ever told you that you are a complete arse? Wait. Don’t answer that, I’m going to assume the answer is yes!” snapped Daphne as she started to walk away. “I’m not an arse!” yelled Ron but it was pointless, Daphne was too far away to hear, instead Ron jumped on his broom and started doing laps to clear his mind. 

Luckily, Harry’s walk around the lake with Ginny was faring better than Ron and Daphne’s lesson. The two walked side by side, arms brushing against each other. “Harry, ive been meaning to ask, how are you doing?” asked Ginny watching her feet as she walked, “about what?” replied Harry, “Everything last year. Sorry. I’m not being nosey. I am just worried about you, you went through a lot last year” said Ginny looking up at Harry, “Honestly? I don’t know Gin. Some days, I am up. Some days I am down. Ive got the bloody weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders and I don’t know if I can handle it. I want to run away. Far away, I want to be Harry, just Harry. I am exhausted constantly. I constantly feel horrible, I forced Diggory to take the cup with me, he never should have died” said Harry with a puff of breath, realizing how easy it was to talk to Ginny, “Your bound to have ups and downs, you have been through more traumatic experiences than most, I would be surprised if you were constantly up, you do have the weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders, but it doesn’t mean you can’t lessen that load by sharing it around Harry. You’ll always be just harry to your friends; we don’t care about your title to the rest of the world. You didn’t force Diggory, he chose to take that cup with you. I know you blame yourself for his death, it’s called survivors guilt. You are not to blame Harry James Potter. Voldemort is” replied Ginny, sitting down on the grass next to the lake, “How could I possibly share this responsibility with my friends?” asked Harry, staring at Ginny. 


	58. Chapter 58

**Fairytales are more than true: not because they tell us Dragons exist, but because they tell us Dragons cant be beaten - Neil Gaiman**

“Because it’s not only your fight Harry. That’s how you can share it. We all have someone or something to fight for. I am fighting for my family, for you. Hermione is fighting for her life as a muggleborn and her muggle family, cause we all know Voldemort wants to wipe her out second. Ron wants to fight for our family, for you. Dumbledore wants to fight for world peace. We all have something, even Draco, who has everyone on the other side, wants to fight for his mother, for Hermione. You are not alone” replied Ginny, putting her arm around Harry’s shoulder as she seen a tear fall from his eyes. “that’s just it Gin. The thought of any of you fighting, makes me want to shoulder the responsibility even more” replied Harry putting his head on her shoulder. “No matter what you say or do, I will still be right there beside you” said Ginny with so much conviction that Harry was blown away. 

‘but you know Harry, he is going to say No, no matter what. You said it yourself, you have a point, his little sister. Maybe you just need to jump in and hope he finally comes around to the idea’ Hermione’s words echoed around in his head, He decided she was right, just jump in so Harry did. He looked at Ginny as he put a hand under her chin and turned her face softly to face him as he lent in and put his lips against hers, also smiling mid-kiss when he felt her put pressure against his, her hands coming around his shoulders and he kept his on the ground around her, holding him in place, for his first kiss, it was perfect. They didn’t kiss long, but it was long enough. “perfect first kiss” said Ginny blushing and lowering her face, “I couldn’t agree more” replied Harry blushing too. 

The common room was a quiet affair for the 4 of them, Harry and Ginny sat next to each other but kept their kiss a secret as they didn’t want Ron to ruin their perfect day for them, instead they just sat with both sides of their body touching. “Am I an arse?” asked Ron randomly halfway through his homework, “no” replied Harry just as Hermione said “Yes”, “what?” asked Ron stunned, “I’m sorry Ron, but yes, sometimes you are. Your my best friend, you know that I love you as such, but sometimes, your so set in your mindset, you can’t hear or listen to anyone else. You don’t have friends from other houses, simply for their houses. You are sometimes snappy and so ignorant; I could punch you. Sorry, you asked” said Hermione, “I have friends from other houses” replied Ron shocked. “who?” asked Ginny, trying not to laugh at her brother. “I. um. I” mumbled Ron, “Exactly. You don’t” interrupted Ginny, “you need to start learning to talk to people, not always assume” finished Ginny patting her brothers’ hand.

“what made you ask?” asked Hermione, “I kind of screwed up teaching Greengrass, she asked if I wanted to talk, as friends and I said, ‘we couldn’t have anything in common, you’re a Slytherin’ and she called me an arse” replied Ron looking at the table. “You may have more in common than you think, look at Draco and I, a pure-blood and a muggleborn, the girl he used to tease, yet once we got around all of that, we have a ton in common, our views are similar, it wouldn’t hurt to try Ron, she is a really nice person” said Hermione, “too late. You may need to find someone else to teach her” replied Ron, “Try talking her, apologies.” Said Ginny as her head was glued to the book. “Your finished your homework, so you could try to go and find her. Use the map” mentioned Harry nodding towards the map on the table. Ron picked it up and scanned it. Daphne was leaving the library so Ron stood up and quickly left the common room.

Once outside away from everyone, Ron called out “Greengrass”, Daphne spun around to see Ron standing there and stopped, waiting for him to jog up to her, “what do you want?” snapped Daphne, “I am sorry. You’re right, I am an arse. I’d like to still help you, if you will let me” replied Ron going red, “I’m a big believer in second chances, which makes you lucky. Saturday same time?” asked Daphne, “sure” replied Ron smiling, as he turned around to walk to the Gryffindor common room, he felt her grab his forearm, turning around, Ron looked straight at her, “I only give second chances, this is your last one” said Daphne sternly as she nodded at him and continued onto her common room. Ron was sitting on the couch in the common room, “how’d you go?” asked Ginny straight away, “She is willing to give me a second chance” replied Ron, “good” said Harry, pulling the chess set closer to him, “a game?” Harry asked nodding in Ron’s direction, receiving a nod in reply as Ron sat up straighter, “mione, can we walk?” asked Ginny, “Sure” replied Hermione getting off the couch and following Ginny outside the common room, the girl kept walking and led Hermione to the room she shared with Draco, sitting down on the beanbags. “How did your walk with Harry go?” asked Hermione once they were comfortable, “It was good, his really beating himself up over Diggory, so I just spoke what was on my mind, he said something about wanting to shoulder the responsibility, so we don’t have to fight and I commented about no matter what I’d still be beside him, than he kissed me! He bloody kissed me mione!” said Ginny with a happy squeal at the end of her sentence, “Good. I didn’t think he would actually listen to me!” replied Hermione, “what do you mean?” asked Ginny suspiciously.


	59. Chapter 59

**Book's are company, in sad times and happy times, for books are people - people who have managed to stay alive by hiding between the covers of books - E.B. White**

“he confessed that he overheard us talking and he returned your feelings but Ron was holding him back, so I told him to just forget it all, follow his feelings and jump in, but you do realize, if you start dating, how hard Ron will make it for you both?” questioned Hermione, “I can handle my brother” replied Ginny, “yes but don’t forget that he is Harry’s best friend, harry won’t want to lose him either Gin” said Hermione, “ugh. What are we going to do?” replied Ginny putting her head in her hands, “why don’t you wait? You’re not dating yet, are you?” asked Hermione, lifting the redhead’s spirit’s up, “we didn’t talk about it” replied Ginny with a blush, “maybe start flirting, drop hints at Ron so you can gouge his reaction?” suggested Hermione, “yeah. Anyways, let’s go back to the common room, I’m buggered” said Ginny standing up and reaching out to help Hermione stand up. The girls entered the common room to see the two boys almost finished with their chess game, Hermione quickly sat down next to Ron, leaving the only available space for Ginny next to Harry, “have a nice girly chat?” asked Harry staring at Ginny.

“Yeah, just talking about you two” winked Ginny, “what about me?” snapped Ron, “How we think you would make an adorable pair with Daphne and means you may leave me and my relationships alone” snapped Ginny glaring at her brother’s tone, “No one will ever be good enough for you Gin, you’re not allowed to date” replied Ron still staring at his chess piece’s working out his next move, “what about Harry?” asked Hermione casually, watching Harry go bright red. “Harry wouldn’t be interested in Ginny, she’s too young” replied Ron oblivious to his surroundings, “She is only a year younger Ron” commented Harry casually, “You’d be good enough but you won’t do it, cause she is my sister and your my best friend, right?” questioned Ron, finally looking up to see Harry and Ginny bright red, realization set in on Ron’s face, “No” he said, “No what?” asked Harry, “You’re interested in my sister?” questioned Ron, suddenly sounding angry, chess game forgotten. They all heard Harry sigh. “Thanks, Mione” snapped Harry, “I only meant it as a harmless suggestion” replied Hermione, suddenly realizing what she had done. “You’re supposed to be my best mate. Is this why you’ve been hanging around?” questioned Ron, glaring at his sister, “NO! I’d been hanging around cause we are all friends, anyway, would it be such a bad thing?” questioned Ginny glaring back at her brother, “YES!” yelled Ron “My baby sister, no way. Nope.” Stammered Ron as he got out of his chair, glared at Harry, and walked away, stomping up the stairs, “I am so sorry Harry and Ginny, I just wanted to get his reaction, I didn’t realize, I am so sorry” said Hermione, putting her head in her hands. 

“its fine. He will come around eventually. Hopefully” said Harry sounded defeated. “I don’t even know why his reacting this way. We aren’t even going out. No one has asked anyone” snapped Ginny, glaring at the stairs her brother had walked up before standing up herself and stomping off. “what is she so mad about?” questioned Harry, “I’d have thought it was obvious” laughed Hermione at Harry’s still confused face, “Oh harry. You flirt with her constantly, finally kiss her and don’t bother asking her to make it official” finished Hermione, “Oh. Merlin, this is complicated” replied Harry groaning, “It’s not complicated at all. Go ask her to be your girlfriend, ignore Ron, he will come around soon” said Hermione, “You do realize, its Ron, right?” questioned Harry. Hermione just nodded as she watched Harry walk up the stairs, into his bedroom leaving Hermione alone in the common room. 

Monday morning, Hermione and Ginny were waiting in the common room for the two boys to join them for breakfast, Ron was first down the stairs, took one glare at the girls and marched out the door, Harry joined them a few minutes later, “did you get Glared at too?” questioned Harry, “Yeah, though I’m not sure what I did” replied Hermione looking upset, “don’t know why your upset, his always angry at you for something” laughed Ginny, being joined by Harry. “She has a point” said Harry continuing to laugh. “Shut up” smiled Hermione. “Hey Gin, got a second?” asked Harry grabbing her arm as she continued to walk, “I’ll see you in a minute” replied Hermione, continuing to walk to the great hall. “Um. Will you be my girlfriend?” asked Harry, “I didn’t think you would want too after what happened with Ron” commented Ginny blushing. “I don’t care” replied Harry, though anyone could tell, he actually did. “Liar but Yes, I will” replied Ginny pulling harry in a for a kiss, not realizing the twins were coming out of the common room at the same time, “what do” “we have” “here” said the twins. “You going to start too?” snapped Ginny, “Woah little sister” “why would we” “start anything?” they questioned. 

“Ron got the shits about it, stormed into his room, has ignored Harry and glared at me” said Ginny, looking quite upset over it, “we aren’t Ron” “and we aren’t gits” said the twins, but both turned to look at Harry, “but if you” “hurt her, we” “have a big” “clan to find you” “got it?” they questioned. “Got it” replied Harry, grabbing Ginny’s hand, and walking towards the great hall to catch up with Hermione. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table alone, looking at Ron sitting down with Dean and Seamus, with a sigh, she started putting pancakes on her plate and pouring herself a pumpkin juice, “the twins caught us kissing” laughed Ginny sitting down across from Hermione with Harry beside her, “how did they take it? Are you official yet?” asked Hermione, putting maple syrup on her pancakes with fruit, “officially official, and they were fine, threatened Harry and moved on” replied Ginny smiling. “what do we have first?” asked Harry, grabbing his breakfast. “Care of magical creatures” replied Hermione, “Let’s hope professor pink isn’t there as we don’t know what Hagrid has planned” commented Harry. “Are you going to glare the whole time or grow up?” snapped Ginny, looking straight at Ron who seemed to be glaring at the three of them, “shut up” snapped Ron, going red. “grow up Ronnikins” “your being a baby” said the twins, sitting down across from him, “who better for” “our sister than” “harry potter?” they questioned, realizing they weren’t getting a reply from him, they walked away and sat with their friends. Breakfast was quite after that, before they knew it, it was time for class. Ginny had charms so given a kiss on the cheek by harry, waved at Hermione, and walked away.


	60. Chapter 60

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS ; THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**There is more treasure in books than all the pirates loot on treasure island - Walt Disney**

As Hermione and Harry approached Hagrid’s class, they breathed a sigh of relief as Professor Pink wasn’t here to inspect him today. Huddled together from the cold, they stood waiting for further directions not noticing Draco and his cronies behind them until “why are we standing so close to a mudblood” whined Pansy, “Don’t listen to her, ignore her, she wants a reaction” whispered Harry, Hermione wasn’t going to bother, “why are we standing so close to a pug dog” whined Blaise in a mock of her, “fuck off Zabini” snapped Pansy, “Just stop Pans. Go” said Draco, “but drakeyyyy” whined Pansy, “No, ive had enough. Stop. Enough.” Snapped Draco as Hagrid walked up, “we’re workin’ in here today! Bit more sheltered! They prefer the dark” said Hagrid nodding towards the edge of the woods. “what prefers the dark, did you hear?” asked Draco, sounding slightly nervous, “Ready?” asked Hagrid cheerfully, “On’y person in Britain ter train ‘em” finished Hagrid with a smile. “are you sure they are trained?” asked Theo, looking slightly nervous, “course they’re trained” replied Hagrid, “what happened to your face than?” questioned Theo, “Mind your business” snapped Hagrid, throwing down the half-eaten cow no one noticed he was carrying, before moving back to the students.

“they will be attracted ter the smell of meat but I’m goin’ ter call ‘em so they know it’s me” said Hagrid, giving a wild bird like call. The class stood in complete silence, expect a gasp from Harry, “why isn’t he calling them again?” asked Hermione, “Cause, look” said harry as he pointed to chunks of flesh being ripped off the cow. “Now, put yer hands up, who can see ‘em?” questioned Hagrid, only two hands went up, Harry and Neville’s. “excuse me, what are we supposed to be seeing?” asked Blaise, looking at the cow being eaten nervously, “Thestrals” replied Hagrid, “Hogwarts has got a whole heard of ‘em in here, now, who knows-“ said Hagrid, “They are very unlucky” interrupted Lavender, “No, tha’s jus’ superstition due ter fear, they are useless and loyal. Who can tell me why some o’ yeh can see ‘em an’ some can’t?” asked Hagrid. Hermione raised her hand in the air, receiving a nod from him, Hermione cleared her throat, “The only person who can see a Thestrals are people who have witnessed death” replied Hermione, “Good, twenty points ter Gryffindor-“ trailed off Hagrid as someone walked towards the back of the class. “Hem Hem” that dreaded fake cough could be heard from just behind Draco, the whole class spun on the spot to see Umbridge standing there, looking severely annoyed to be in the forest. 

“Oh Hello” said Hagrid, “You received my note?” asked Umbridge, speaking loudly and slowly, as if Hagrid was of lesser intelligence. “Oh yeah, well, as you can see- or I dunno- can you? We’re doin’ Thestrals today- “ replied Hagrid, not paying attention to her attitude. “excuse me?” said Umbridge, “Thestrals, big, winged, horse lookin’ animals” said Hagrid slowly, waving his arms in an attempt to explain, ‘has to resort to crude sign language’ muttered Umbridge as she wrote on her clipboard, “um- as I was sayin...” trailed off Hagrid, looking upset. ‘has short term memory loss’ said Umbridge while writing the note, clearly being able to see Hagrid could hear her. “I was gonna tell yeh, how come we got a heard. Yeh, so we started off with a male an’ five females, this one’s name is Tenebrus, my special favorite, firs’ one born here in the forest” said Hagrid, patting an invisible creature and smiling. “are you aware that the ministry has declared these creatures as dangerous?” asked Professor Pink, smiling sweetly at Hagrid. Hagrid merely chucked, “Thestrals aren’ dangerous, alright, they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy em-“ said Hagrid, ‘shows signs of enjoying violence’ interrupted Umbridge again, “No- come on, a dog will take a bite outta yeh if you annoy it too but Thestrals jus’ got a bad reputation because o’ the death thing- people used ter think they were bad omen’s, didn’ they? Jus’ didn’ understand, did they?” said Hagrid, looking almost distraught. “You continue teaching, I’m going to walk” Umbridge indicating walking with her fingers, “around the students” pointing to random kids “and ask them questions” pointing to her mouth, leaving Hagrid looking very confused about why she was doing it.

“You rotten bitch” whispered Hermione glaring at the teacher, Umbridge walked straight up to Pansy Parkinson, ‘brilliant’ thought Hermione sarcastically, “do you find Professor Hagrid easy to understand?” asked Umbridge, “no, sounds like grunting a lot” replied Parkinson smirking. Poor Hagrid was trying to continue his lesson but anyone could see that the students replies were getting to him, “You can see them, can you Longbottom?” Pink asked Neville, “Yeah I can” he said confidently, “and who did you see die?” asked Pink, “Someone close to me” replied Neville, not giving anything up, since joining the DA, he seemed to be getting more confident within himself, “what do you think of them?” asked Umbridge still smiling sweetly, “They... erm, they are okay” replied Neville, ‘students are too imitated to speak honestly’ mumbled Pink as she wrote it down on her clipboard. “I’m not afraid of Professor Hagrid or his class, I just don’t like the look of the Thestrals.” Snapped Neville, “It’s okay Longbottom” said Professor Pink lightly tapping her hand against his cheek, this didn’t soothe him at all. “well Hagrid, I think I have enough” said Professor Pink, slowly and loudly again, “You will receive” she pretended to take a note out of the air “a note of my inspection in 10 days” holding up 10 stubby little fingers. “Very good” replied Hagrid, clearly hurt, “Class dismissed. Go” said Hagrid. Hermione and Harry stuck around, “you okay Hagrid?” asked Harry, patting his arm, “Yeh I’m fine, go to class” replied Hagrid walking away.


	61. Chapter 61

**Books are a uniquely portable magic - Stephen King**

“That lying foul evil gargoyle” snapped Hermione on the walk back, “I couldn’t agree more” replied Draco who has slowed down with Blaise to walk slightly ahead of them but far away enough from the rest of the class so they wouldn’t overhear their conversation. “It’s her thing about half-breeds all over again, she is trying to make Hagrid seem stupid and unable to teach. Ugh.” Ranted Hermione, not realizing Ron had slowed down to talk to them, “I wish I could see them; I don’t want to see someone snuff it but be interesting to see what they looked like” said Ron, acting as if nothing had happened, it’s usually how they continued being friends after an argument, “Try picking up a book than” snapped Hermione, “what’s your problem?” asked Ron in shock, ignoring the smile on Draco’s face, seeing he was trying to hold back his laughter. “You snap at me last night, glared at me dismorning, refused to talk to any of us, than just start halfway into our conversation like nothing happened and we will all go back to being best friends. I did nothing to you, yet I got treated like I did. I’m over it” snapped Hermione walking off leaving Harry and Ron walking together, “she’s barking” said Ron trying not to laugh, “She has a point, are we just going to ignore last night?” asked Harry looking at his friend, “Yes I’m going to pretend you don’t like my sister” snapped Ron, “You might want to pretend we aren’t dating either than, You call me your best friend, but don’t trust me with Gin, yeah thanks mate” said Harry sarcastically before stomping off, leaving Ron standing there alone, looking lost and confused. He didn’t wait long before he continued into the great hall for lunch, double lesson with Hagrid over. 

“Hey Ron” said Daphne, “Hey” mumbled Ron, “Are you okay?” asked Daphne, “no, I’m not” snapped Ron glaring at the ground, “Oh yay. Another bad mood that you’re going to snap at me for” replied Daphne before speeding up a bit to walk with Draco and Blaise, “I’m sorry!” half-yelled Ron, Daphne slowed down her steps, so she was once against beside him, “Do you want to talk about it?” asked Daphne, looking concerned. “Harry is dating my sister, my baby sister. They all have the shits cause I’m not okay with it, how can I be? It’s my sister!” said Ron aggressively, “Do you believe he will hurt her?” asked Daphne, Ron seemed to be thinking it over, “I don’t know!” replied Ron after a while, “We are in our 5th year, I have not seen Harry Potter date anyone, giving any girls attention except Hermione who is like a sister, he doesn’t seem like the type to be filling his time with her, he must genuinely like her. Maybe give them a chance, you don’t want to lose a friendship over something that may last forever. Do you?” questioned Daphne.

“I don’t know. She is my sister. He is my best friend and I doubt he will hurt her, but still, how am I meant to be okay with that?” grunted Ron, “Because HE is your best friend and you need to trust in him” replied Daphne, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I have to hate him, it’s the rules about being a big brother, every brother hates their sister’s boyfriends” replied Ron, “who the hell said that?” asked Daphne, “It’s the unwritten rule of being a brother” mumbled Ron looking extremely interested in his feet, “No, it’s a moronic excuse. The twins don’t, so are you saying they aren’t good big brothers? Despite all the teasing that probably happens, they seem to care about all 4 of you. Harry is your best friend, you trust him, you trust her, no one but yourself is making you hate Ginny’s boyfriends. Plus, rules were made to be broken” said Daphne with a wink in his direction, “Your right, I don’t like rules” replied Ron walking silently next to her, it wasn’t uncomfortable. They both stood outside of the great hall. “Do you. Um. Do you want to come sit with us?” asked Ron blushing, ears as red as his hair. “Sure” replied Daphne smiling. 

Ron stood awkwardly behind Hermione, clearing his throat, all 3 of them turned at the same time, mid conversation to stare at him, “I’m sorry Hermione, I didn’t mean to glare at you, I was angry and you were just there… Harry, I trust you, which means I need to trust you with my sister... Ginny, as my sister I’m begging you, don’t hurt my best friend cause I simply couldn’t choose” said Ron clearly for them all to hear, “I won’t hurt her mate” replied Harry smiling at Ron, “Are you two sitting down or just going to stand there the whole time?” replied Ginny smiling, waving at the bench beside Hermione. Daphne sat between Ron and Hermione, “Hey Hermione, how are you?” asked Daphne, “I’m okay, how are you?” replied Hermione, “I’m great. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here” Daphne said, looking around at everyone else, “No, that’s fine” replied Harry. “HEY! why is a snake at our table?” said Seamus rudely, “Cause I bloody asked her” snapped Ron, “why would you do that?” asked Dean, the 2 boys drawing a lot of the Gryffindor’s attention, “I obviously wanted too, mind your business and go back to your lunch” snapped Ron glaring at the two boys. Daphne put her hand on Ron’s forearm that was resting beside her, “Hey. It’s okay. I will go back to my table” she said as she started to stand up, “No. you will sit down. Dean, Seamus, butt out” said Ginny, eyes burning into theirs, waiting for both boys to reply but neither did, returning to their lunch instead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset anyone” said Daphne putting her head down and becoming extremely interested in the table markings, “Don’t worry, they will get over it. You’ve never done anything to anyone, we are just suspicious of snakes” said Harry, looking back at forth between Daphne and Ron.

December come around really quickly. Hermione and Draco were as strong as ever, Ron and Daphne are quite bumpy due to Ron’s occasional attitude, but they were getting there. Harry and Ginny were still going strong. The 4 of them were sitting at the dinner table, before the last DA meeting before the holidays, all chatting and laughing, without a care in the world. Hermione was a bit more withdrawn than usual, with the added pressure of prefect, DA lessons, worrying about Hagrid and Christmas coming up, she hadn’t seen much of Draco, except for sneaking behind a tapestry for a quick kiss, she was quite missing the conversation that usually come with those, tho she wasn’t fully complaining about the kissing. “What do you think Hermione?” asked Ginny, “of what?” asked Hermione shaking her head to clear her thoughts, “told you she wasn’t listening” laughed Daphne, nudging her. “got your eyes elsewhere?” asked Ginny grinning, “on someone?” asked Daphne winking at her. 

“Ugh stop. Don’t talk about snakes at the table” snapped Ron, “Ron” snapped Daphne, “what?” he replied looking confused about being snapped at, “They are my friends, just because ive been sitting here the last 2 weeks and I like you, doesn’t mean I am no longer a snake and they aren’t my friends, that was bloody rude!” half-yelled Daphne as she got up and walked away, towards the slytherin table before throwing herself down on the bench. “You’re an idiot” snapped Ginny, “She likes me?” asked Ron, looking like he had been stunned, “You seriously didn’t notice?” asked Harry, quite curious. “As a friend, yeah. Didn’t know she you know liked me” mumbled Ron with a blush on his cheeks, “once again, you’re an idiot” snapped Ginny, before nodding at Hermione, getting up together and walking away towards the 7th floor, for the last DA meeting before the holidays. The girls heard footsteps running towards them and slowed down to see Daphne running towards them, “I’m sorry Daph” said Hermione, putting an arm around her shoulder, watching Ginny do the same, “My brother’s an idiot who didn’t even realize you liked him as more than a friend” laughed Ginny, “he didn’t even realize I liked him?” asked Daphne, “His an idiot, unless you come right out and say ‘hey Ron, I like you’ he wouldn’t know” said Ginny, “He knows now, so let’s hope he can fix it unless it’s too late?” questioned Hermione looking at Daphne, who shook her head. “Ron will try to fix it, believe me” said Ginny, “don’t go forcing him Gin, it needs to come from him” replied Daphne, “Trust me, when you left, he was already considering fixing it” said Ginny.


	62. Chapter 62

**Books were my pass to personal freedom - Oprah Winfrey**

Meanwhile slowly heading out of the great hall, Ron was talking to harry, “I had no idea she liked me mate” said Ron, “Obviously, but why did you think she was sitting with us? Next to you?” asked Harry curious, “Figured she wanted to be our friend” replied Ron shrugging his shoulders. Harry couldn’t hold it in any longer, he ended up bursting out laughing, “Oh wow” said a 3rd voice causing Harry and Ron to whip around to find Draco walking behind them, “You really are dense Weasley. Daphne has liked you for a while, if you’re looking for ways to make it up to her, she really loves Glacial Snowflakes and caramel cobwebs, favorite flower is a sunflower. Your welcome” said Draco, finishing his sentence sarcastically, “how do you know so much?” questioned Harry, “Ive been friends with her since I was a kid and I actually listen to my friends, even the minor bullshit” replied Draco, nodding at Harry, “I do too” snapped Ron, not happy to be speaking to Draco. Harry has agreed to be civil, but Ron couldn't be nice, he wasn’t attempting too. “really? What’s Hermione’s favorite flower?” asked Draco, challenging Ron, “It’s a rose” said Ron instantly, while Harry smacked his forehead, “It’s a yellow Tulip idiot” snapped Draco, “No its not” said Ron, “Actually, it is” said Hermione, none of them had realized they had reached the girls standing at the entry of the corridor who had stopped as they heard the 4 boys approaching. 

Ron stood there, mouth opened, stunned, he recovered very quickly, “Since when?” he asked, “Since I first seen one as a little girl, ive never liked roses” laughed Hermione, “You used to get roses last year off Krum tho?” questioned Ron, “Yeah and I used to give them to Ginny” laughed Hermione while Ginny nodded, “Huh” was all Ron said, causing the others to laugh at bit more, “You ready for the last lesson?” asked Harry, “the question is, are you ready?” smiled Hermione, “Yeah. Hey, did you want to sit in?” asked Harry looking at Draco, “Yeah sure, let’s have the whole school know” replied Draco sarcastically, “That’s why I brought this” said Harry holding up his invisibility cloak for Draco to see, “Oh. Yeah. That would be good.” Replied Draco. “We should wait for the others” said Hermione leaning against the wall, “what everybody?” questioned Ron, “No, just Theo and Blaise” said Hermione. “You should probably put that on now Draco, before someone else comes around the corner” said Ginny throwing the cloak over him, “Remember, we can’t see you, but we can hear you” said Harry seriously. “Got it” replied Draco, “So actually, you and Daphne go in, sit somewhere” said Ginny as she held the door open, “on the lounges near the bookshelf, no one goes there” interrupted Hermione, “and we will be in, in a second” finished Harry.

Hermione could hear Draco laughing before the door even closed, “Draco laughing isn’t a good sign” said Harry opening the door. He walked into a room, seeing baubles everywhere with his face, saying ‘HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS’, Harry was bright red, Draco could still be heard laughing and the doors opened, shutting Draco up instantly, and in walked Hermione and the rest of the gang, all laughing really loudly and clutching stitches when they seen the baubles, “so that’s what he was laughing at” said Hermione when she finally calmed down, “Ha Ha very funny, help me get these down before-“ but harry was cut off by the opening of the doors, watching as Neville, Luna, Katie and the rest of the Gryffindor’s entered, followed by the Ravenclaw's, the Hufflepuff’s and the last of the Slytherin’s, watching as they all quietly sniggered at the baubles. Harry stood in the center bright red when Angelina walked up to him, “We’ve finally replaced you” she said looking serious, “excuse me?” asked Harry, “In quidditch” replied Angelina, getting an ‘Oh’ out of Harry, “who with?” he asked, “it’s a surprise, they asked to surprise you, also replaced you boys” said Angelina as the twins walked up to her.

“Oh you” “wound our” “hearts” they finished in Unison putting a hand over their hearts and acting hurt, “Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. They aren’t you boys, but they are the best we have since we can’t have you” snapped Angelina glaring at them, “do you think we are enjoying this?” snapped Harry, “actually, don’t bother answering, go get ready for this lesson” pinching the bridge of nose in frustration. “Okay everyone! Tonight, I thought we would go over everything we already know” said Harry, “So we aren’t learning anything new? If I’d known that, I wouldn’t have come” said Justin loudly, “Oh so sorry Harry doesn’t inform you of the lesson plans” snapped Hermione. “We can practice in pairs, we’ll start with the impediment jinx than try stunning again” said Harry, watching everyone grab their partner. 

Hermione and Ginny stopped practicing and stood around watching everybody. “Neville has come a long way, don’t you think?” questioned Ginny, pointing at Neville who had caused Ron to become stuck 3 times with the ‘Impedimenta’ jinx. “Sure has, in both spell work and confidence” replied Hermione, “Back to it girls” said Harry from behind them as he continued to walk around watching and helping where it was necessary. An hour had passed with various spells before Harry blew his whistle gaining everyone’s attentions, “You have all done so amazing so far, after the holidays, we will begin the big and fun stuff, like the Patronus charm. Happy holidays everyone!” said Harry beaming at the group in front of him. They started leaving it groups of 2’s and 4’s, wishing Harry a ‘happy holiday’ on their way to the door. It wasn’t long before it was just Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, and Hermione left standing in the room of requirement with Draco and Daphne still hidden under the cloak until they were sure the area was clear. “You can come out now” said Harry putting the map back in his pocket, Hermione staring into space, she didn’t even see him pull it out. 

They all stood their talking before noticing the room around them started changing. Draco looked around as 3 lounges appeared with a coffee table and a fire in the center wall facing them, armchairs, a bookshelf and the night sky on the roof above them, “beautiful” whispered Ginny, “Who thought of this?” asked Daphne, looking around at them all, noticing Hermione was still a bit out of it, walking over gently placing her hand on Hermione’s shoulder gaining her attention. “it’s beautiful” said Daphne, “It sure is” replied Hermione, walking away from Daphne over onto one of the lounges and sitting down with her feet up beside her, half leaning into Draco’s chest. Ginny and Harry quickly stole one couch while Daphne and Ron took the last one.


	63. Chapter 63

**A half-read book is a half-finished love affair - David Mitchell**

“Bloody hell these are comfy” said Ron as he lowered himself into the cushions, arm around Daphne’s shoulder, “Couldn’t agree more” replied Ginny, who was sitting with Harry, on the opposite side of the smaller lounge, putting her legs over his lap where Harry’s hand was resting on her shins. “What’s everyone’s plans for Christmas?” asked Daphne looking around. “Hermione, Harry are coming to the burrow with Ron and I. what about you?” asked Ginny looking at Daphne, “Back home. What about you Draco?” said Daphne, not realizing that Hermione and Draco were engaged in a quiet conversation. Ron laughed and threw a pillow at them, gaining himself an ‘OI’ from Draco, “Daphne was talking to you” snapped Ron, “Calm down Ronald, either start speaking to Draco nicely or don’t, simple” said Hermione sternly. “where are you going for Christmas?” asked Daphne, “home to mum” replied Draco, “home?” questioned Harry, “Yeah, well technically it’s not my home as that would be considered the manor, but mum grew up where she is now, so I guess it’s considered her home” replied Draco, “makes sense” said Ron. Everyone slowly dissolved into their own small conversations, simply enjoying being a group while still able to hold their own conversations too.

“I’m going to miss you over Christmas” said Hermione frowning, “wipe that frown, we won’t be apart every day, surely you can come spend some of the holidays?” asked Draco, “My parents want to go to Switzerland to ski” replied Hermione, keeping her frown on her face, “Oh. In that case, yes, I’m going to bloody miss you all break” said Draco, putting his hand under her chin and bringing her up to look at him, locking eyes as he slowly leant down and connected their lips, reminding himself that he couldn’t deepen it as they weren’t alone, Draco pulled away to see Hermione pout, “we ain’t alone love” laughed Draco. Hermione grew serious as she remembered, Draco hadn’t had time to tell her how it went with his father, who arrived at the school last month. “Hey, we’ve hardly had time to talk in the last month, how did it go with Dumbledore and your father?” asked Hermione, watching Draco’s eyes darken in remembrance. “I went to Dumbledore, who’s secret plan was Snape. Snape is going to start teaching me occlumency, so I shield my mind from Father and the dark lord should the situation arise. Father still has no idea where mother is and believes I don’t know either, I kept asking him things he didn’t like, ‘what did you do with her? She was home when I left, why did she leave with us?’, he didn’t appreciate me questioning him, but he seemed to buy that I didn’t know, he said he wants me home at Christmas in hopes Mother will come back and spend it with us as a family, pfft like that’s going to happen” said Draco,

“what will happen when you don’t go back?” asked Hermione, very worried, “I plan to write Father soon, hopefully Umbridge has her little band of followers that Dumbledore has asked me to join, so I will use that as an excuse to stay so I can ‘punish mud bloods and traitors’ sorry love, that will tide him over and keep him happy, ive told Dumbledore I’m only doing it until the start of next year. I won’t do it 6th year. I want to be me” replied Draco, kissing her forehead. “band of followers?” questioned Hermione, “Rumor has it, she is looking at a group of people, like prefects, that can inform her of rule breaking, talks of the dark lord, deduct points, stuff like that. Atleast that’s what the Slytherin’s are saying, an overly excited bunch” replied Draco. “so 6th year, we can, be a ‘we’?” questioned Hermione, “6th year, I can yell from the astronomy tower that your mine” said Draco, kissing her again. Hermione smiled and looked around, realizing that the room was empty. “when did they leave?” asked Hermione causing Draco to look around and come to the same conclusion as she did, “no idea” he replied, noticing the note on the coffee table, and handing it to Hermione.

_‘You seemed deep in conversation, we didn’t want to interrupt, see you back in the common room, Gin.’_

read Hermione, passing it over to show Draco. “alone” he said, waving his eyebrows suggestively, which caused Hermione to laugh as she moved on the lounge until she was sitting on Draco’s lap, his hands on her thighs and her arms around his neck as she leant into kiss him, deepening it as his hands moved, one on her back and one tangled up in her curls, gripping the back of her head. The kiss lasted a while, causing Hermione to pull away breathless, resting her head against Draco’s, both panting. “I love you” said Draco, “I love you Draco” replied Hermione, putting both hands on the side of his face, and kissing him again. “I can’t believe I won’t see you until after the holidays” said Draco, “it seems like it’s going to last forever” frowned Hermione, “do you have to go skiing?” asked Draco, “I barely go home since starting Hogwarts. I need to see my family for more than a week each break” replied Hermione “Understandable” said Draco.

Hermione was first to stop the kiss, getting off Draco’s lap and continuing to sit down beside him, resting her head on his chest, covering a yawn, “tired?” questioned Draco, “a little bit. What time is it?” asked Hermione, watching as Draco pulled out his pocket watch that had the Malfoy family crest on it, with an inscription on the inside, “1am” said Draco, putting away the watch until he seen her hand out, “do you mind?” she questioned as she grabbed it and read the inside, ‘to my darling. With you always. Love mum’ “that’s beautiful” said Hermione handing him back his watch. Draco stood up, pocketed his watch and stuck his hand out for Hermione to grab hold of, watching her as she looked around, making sure they didn’t forget anything, before hearing an ‘oh’ escape her swollen lips, “what?” asked Draco, “Harry left the map and cloak for us. I can walk you to your common room than go back to mine” said Hermione, “what map?” asked Draco, “oh watch, but you must not tell anyone. ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’ “ said Hermione, watching Draco’s face widen in amazement as the map opened, “bloody hell. This is amazing” said Draco starring at the map. 

“Harry’s father, Sirius, Lupin and Peter Pettigrew created it. It shows the whole school, where people are. Look there is Dumbledore, in his study” said Hermione pointing out the headmaster. Draco grabbed the cloak and put it over them as Hermione held the map and left the room of requirement. “so far, we are okay until the 5th floor, where we will run into Snape. Let’s go” said Hermione, still holding the map while they made their way to the dungeon’s. The walk was relatively quiet on the way down. Hermione stood outside the slytherin common room, looking at the door. She turned around, wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her goodnight. “Goodnight love, message me to let me know you got back okay” said Draco, “No one can catch me, magical map and cloak” winked Hermione, “message me anyways?” laughed Draco, “sure” replied Hermione, quickly pecking him on the lips and pulling away, so the cloak fell of Draco as he whispered the password and entered his common room, leaving Hermione to make the trek up to the Gryffindor common room.


	64. Chapter 64

**I do believe something magical can happen when you read a book - Jk Rowling**

She didn’t run into any trouble heading up, she pulled the cloak off so the fat lady could see her. “Fortitudo” said Hermione loudly to the fat lady. “you’re coming in a little late missy” said the fat lady, “The bravery of a lion” laughed Hermione, referencing to their password, which is bravery in Latin. Hermione watched the fat lady smile before opening up the portrait for her. Hermione headed into the common room and made her way to the staircase before she heard someone speak, “bit late?” asked Ginny, laughing when he seen Hermione jump. “Merlin Gin, you scared the hell out of me” said Hermione turning around and walking over to sit down next to Ginny on the lounge. “I see you got my note” replied Ginny, “we didn’t even realize you guys left. We were talking about Draco’s father” replied Hermione, “Interesting conversation to make your lips swell slightly” said Ginny smirking, “that conversation only lasted until we seen we were alone” said Hermione, putting her fingers on her lips gently, smiling. “I’m going to bed, are you coming?” asked Ginny stifling a yawn, “right behind you” yawned Hermione, “goodnight Mione” said Ginny as they reached the sleeping quarters, “Goodnight Gin” replied Hermione as she went to get dressed into her pj’s, brushed her teeth, and laid down on her pillow, unable to wipe the smile off her face, quickly leaning over, she opened her notebook, grabbed her self-inking quill and scribbled a quick note to Draco. 

_‘Safe and Sound in bed. Goodnight Draco’_

_‘Goodnight love’_

Hermione put her notebook away, smiled and promptly fell asleep, but her sleep was interrupted by Neville shaking her shoulder roughly, “what?” mumbled Hermione, “Its Harry. Quick” replied Neville, throwing her dressing gown at her as he ran back out of the room. It didn’t take long for Hermione’s brain to register his words and worry before she was jumping up into action and running after him, arriving in the room to hear Ron say “Harry, Mate. you were dreaming” “No” snapped Harry furiously “it wasn’t an ordinary dream, I was dreaming of something else, this interrupted it. Your dad is seriously hurt!”. Hermione stepped forward and sat on the end of his bed, “Harry, you’re not well. Seamus has gone to get help, it’s Okay” said Hermione emphasing the word Okay. “Hermione, you don’t understand. I seen it. I did it. Mr Weasley is hurt!” rushed Harry, starring at her, hoping she believed him. “okay. What happened?” asked Hermione just as the door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. “What is it Potter? Where does it hurt?” she questioned, “Professor, I was having an ordinary dream before it was interrupted with a vision of Ron’s dad getting attacked by a big snake, its serious” replied Harry, “so you were sleeping when you seen this?” she asked, “Yes but it wasn’t a dream! I’m not lying and I’m not mad” said Harry still furious.

“I believe you potter, put on your gown, we are going to see the headmaster, you best join us Mr Weasley. Miss Granger please return to your bed” said Professor McGonagall walking back out of the door, being followed by Ron and Harry. Hermione was heading towards the door when Neville stopped her, “Will he be okay?” asked Neville, “who?” questioned Hermione wondering if he meant Mr Weasley, “Harry” replied Neville, looking concerned. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eye, smiled and said “He is with Professor Dumbledore, he is in the best place possible right now” before turning and walking to the common room, knowing she would not be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

It didn’t seem like she had been sitting there long before Professor McGonagall walked back into the common room, “Miss Granger, what are you doing?” asked Professor, “Waiting on news Professor” replied Hermione calmly, “I am going to wake the Weasley twins, do you mind going to fetch Miss Weasley?” asked McGonagall, “I can do that. Was Mr Weasley really attacked?” asked Hermione, looking on the edge of tears, “Please keep that information to yourself for now Miss Granger but yes” nodded Professor McGonagall. Hermione stood up, wiped her eyes, lifted her chin, and walked upstairs to wake Ginny. “Ginny. Ginny. GINNY” yelled Hermione while shaking the redhead. “what?” mumbled Ginny, “You need to wake up! Now” said Hermione, watching as Ginny become more alert, “Have I missed breakfast?” asked Ginny rubbing her eyes before looking around, “Merlin Hermione, it’s still nighttime, go back to bed” mumbled Ginny as she rolled back over, “You need to come down to the common room. Its urgent. Now” said Hermione handing the dressing gown over. The two girls headed down to the common room where McGonagall was standing with the twins, both with tears coming down their faces. They both looked up, seen their sister and ran over to engulf her into a group hug. 

“Guys? Your scaring me, what’s happened?” questioned Ginny pulling away from the twins. “Your father has been injured Miss Weasley. You need to come with me now” said Professor McGonagall, “is he... is he...” stammered Ginny, unable to complete her sentence, tears rolling fast down her face, “He is still with us” said McGonagall quickly to diminish her tears. “You need to stay here Miss Granger” said Professor McGonagall realizing she was still standing there. “understand professor. Send me news as soon as you can, please” said Hermione looking at the 3 Weasley’s infront of her. “Of course,” chorused the twins before following the professor. 

The minute they were out of sight, Hermione fell back into the couch and let her tears take over, tears of sorrow for the pain the Weasley’s must be in, tears of worry, tears of feeling useless, tears over what Harry must be facing. Hermione didn’t realize during her crying that someone had sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders until she finally calmed and looked into the face of Neville Longbottom. “Thankyou” said Hermione, “You would have done the same for me. Will Mr Weasley be okay?” questioned Neville, “how do you know?” asked Hermione, “I was hoping for news on Harry. I was quite worried, so I was on the stairs, I promise I won’t say anything” replied Neville, handing Hermione a tissue. “I’m sure St Mungo’s will do everything they can” said Hermione, feeling the tears again. “Hey. Positive. No need for tears” said Neville wiping away her tears, causing her to giggle. 

“You really have grown up Neville. I am blessed to call you my friend” said Hermione, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug, “Your welcome. Now, we best go back to bed. We have a train to catch and appearances to keep up tomorrow” said Neville smiling as he walked off to the staircase to go back to sleep. “Goodnight Neville” Hermione said Loudly before he entered his door, “Goodnight Hermione. Hope you get some sleep” he replied before opening his door and disappearing behind it. Hermione didn’t go to bed, she sat up and wrote her parents explaining what had happened and that she would see them soon but for now, the Weasley family, especially the kids, needed her and hoped they would understand. She snuck out of the common room, running to the owlery, and calling down Hedwig, “Can you take this to my parents? Than go to harry at Sirius’s” said Hermione, whispering the last bit, receiving a hoot off the owl before flying out the window.


	65. Chapter 65

**A book is a dream you can hold in your hand - Neil Gaiman**

The next morning, Hermione had finished packing her trunk and started to leave the common room, when she literally bumped into someone, knocking them both over. “I am so sorry” said Hermione jumping up and watching as Daphne jumped up, “we should be used to it by now” laughed Daph, “yeah but never am” laughed Hermione, “Where are the others?” asked Daphne looking around, “There was an emergency, they are already gone” replied Hermione, “what happened?” questioned Daphne looking worried. “I’m sorry. You will have to wait until Ron contacts you” replied Hermione as she kept walking. “is everyone okay? Do you know anything?” questioned Daphne, “I won’t know until I get there” replied Hermione, walking down to the carriages with Daphne, not noticing Draco and Blaise had joined them until she was already in the carriage, “what’s wrong?” asked Draco instantly noticing the look on Hermione’s face.

“nothing. I will explain it later. I can’t right now” replied Hermione, looking out the window, letting the 3 Slytherin’s talk. It didn’t take them long to reach the train station, where Hermione walked off to jump into a carriage, looking up when the door was opened to see Neville standing there, “anything?” he asked, “Not til I get there. I will owl you” replied Hermione, receiving a nod as he shut the door again, realizing Hermione wanted to be left alone. She wasn’t alone long before Daphne opened the door, “do you mind?” she asked pointing to the empty seats, “not at all” said Hermione, looking out the window again. “I can leave you alone, if you’d prefer?” questioned Daphne, “No its okay. I’m sorry. I’m just spaced out” replied Hermione, “that’s okay. I can read” replied Daphne pulling out a book and loosing herself into it. It was an exceptionally long and quiet train ride for Hermione, as they entered the station Hedwig flew to the window and tapped on it. Quickly opening it, Hermione read the note from her parents. Short and sweet. 

_‘Hermione.  
We wish you were coming with us, but we completely understand darling. We hope despite circumstances; you have an amazing Christmas. We didn’t plan on gifts as we were buying them in Switzerland so will send them when we get home. Love mum and dad’_

Pocketing the note, Hermione grabbed her trunk and got onto the platform, realizing she didn’t know what the hell she would do now, until she recognized Tonks standing near the floo network, waving at her. Hermione lugged her trunk over to tonks, “what are you doing here?” asked Hermione, “I’m here to pick Draco up but I hit a bit of a snag” mumbled Tonks as she shook her head, “what’s wrong?” asked Hermione, “he has no bloody idea who I am” laughed Tonks, Hermione giggled at that, “Give me a second” she replied before walking off towards Draco who was standing alone looking around, “Go up to the woman with Purple hair” Hermione whispered from behind him, “thanks love” whispered Draco as he grabbed his trunk and headed towards tonks. “wotcha Draco. I am your cousin tonks. You ready?” tonks asked, “Hey. Nice to meet you. Yeah, I am. We best go before my father gets here” replied Draco.

“Right. Draco hold tightly onto your trunk and grab my left arm, Hermione same but with the right” said Tonks, looking at the shock on Draco’s face when he realized Hermione was now coming with him for the holidays but before he could say anything, they felt like they had been plunged through a narrow tube until they landed on the street with the magic house Draco had been too with his mother. Once the nauseous feeling passed, Draco looked at Hermione suspiciously, “I thought you weren’t coming?” he asked, “change of plans” replied Hermione hurrying up to the middle of the street and watching the house appear, before tonks or Draco could even move, Hermione was already through the door and hugging Ginny. “I will speak to you soon” said Hermione blowing Draco a kiss as she pulled Ginny upstairs to hear everything that had happened. 

“what Happened Ginny?” questioned Hermione as they sat down on the bed, “We arrived here and got a note from mum, saying Dad was still alive and she was on her way to St Mungo’s and would update us when she could. A few hours later she appeared and told us Dad was okay. We had to wait til morning break to actually see him. We all headed there first thing dismorning once our trunks had appeared. Dad is doing good, he isn’t ready to come home but his alive and normal so that’s a bonus” said Ginny, “where is Harry?” asked Hermione, “Hiding from us” replied Ginny, “why?” asked Hermione. “while we were at the hospital, Mad-eye moody and Tonks went into talk to dad, so naturally we all listened on the extendable ears, we heard them discussing the snake, they searched the whole area but couldn’t find it, than mad-eye made a comment about Harry when mum said that Dumbledore had apparently been waiting for Harry to have some talent like this and dad said his worried about him, Mad-eye said ‘of course your worried, the boy’s seeing things from inside you-know-who’s snake, Obviously potter doesn’t realize what this means, but if you-know-who’s possessing him- but that’s all we heard as we all kind of stopped listening” replied Ginny. “Oh no. ive got to find him” said Hermione, standing up and walking up the hallway, in search of Harry. Hermione finally stopped at Buckbeaks room, the only room left for her to try, Hermione stood there knocking, hearing nothing from inside, Hermione spoke “I know you’re in there, please come out. I need to talk to you” and waited, within a minute, Harry had the door opened, “what are you doing here?” he questioned, “come on” said Hermione, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room where a fire was lit, there was sandwich’s, Ron and Ginny. Thankfully, Draco was catching up with his mother and giving them space for now.

“How’re you feeling?” asked Hermione, “fine” said Harry, “Don’t lie to me Harry James Potter! You’ve been hiding all morning since coming back from St Mungo’s” snapped Hermione, “tell her that, did you? Have a nice chat about me?” snarled Harry, getting angry. “Yes, we have been talking about you, was it nice? No it bloody well wasn’t, my boyfriend and his best friend has been hiding from us and refuse to look any of us in the eye” snapped Ginny as she pointed at Ron before crossing her arms across her chest, “I don’t want people to talk about me, or to me about this” said Harry, “well, that’s a bit stupid, considering if anyone knows how you feel right now, it’s me, seeing as I WAS POSSESSED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO” half-yelled Ginny, getting angry but not wanting the parents to know something was up. “I forgot” mumbled Harry, looking at the ground, feeling guilty. “oh, lucky you” snapped Ginny. “I am so sorry” replied Harry, looking up and straight into Ginny’s eyes as he grabbed her hands from her chest and held them, “am I being possessed?” he asked, “Do you remember everything? Any blank moments?” asked Ginny looking concerned, “No, I remember everything” said Harry, with a half-smile just for Ginny, “than no, your fully harry” replied Ginny leaning forward, and giving harry a chaste kiss.

“Let’s go join everyone else” said Ron standing up, being followed by Ginny, but she noticed Harry and Hermione weren’t standing, “we will catch up in a moment Gin” said Harry, looking at Hermione. “Okay, meet you downstairs” replied Ginny walking away with her brother. “what’s wrong harry?” asked Hermione as soon as they were alone, “These dreams Mione, they are scaring me” replied Harry, “Harry, you’ve had these flashes before, remember last year” said Hermione, “No, these are different mione, I was the snake” said Harry emphasizing his words “what if Voldemort took me from Hogwarts?” finished Harry, “One day you will read a book or actually listen to me, Voldemort can’t take you from Hogwarts Harry. Neville said you didn’t leave your bed; they were there the whole time” said Hermione putting her hand on his shoulder. “I’m not the weapon” mumbled Harry, “what?” asked Hermione, “nothing” mumbled Harry, “Harry, what did you say?” asked Hermione in a firm tone, “I said I’m not the weapon” replied Harry looking at the floor, “is that what you thought?” asked Hermione shocked, “yeah I did” mumbled Harry. “Oh Harry” is all Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.


	66. Chapter 66

**Reading one book, is like eating one potato chip - Diane Duane**

Hermione walked downstairs with harry. The Christmas spirit was infectious, Sirius must be happy about finally having a full house again! Molly and Narcissa were in the kitchen. Ginny, Ron, and Draco were sorting out decorations. Sirius was setting up the tree while singing. The twins had disappeared upstairs. Hermione walked into the kitchen with Harry and took her place beside Draco, as soon as she sat down, he kissed her on the cheek, “guess I didn’t have to miss you for long” laughed Draco, “nope you didn’t” chuckled Hermione, “I knew I was irresistible” said Draco, “That’s the Malfoy trait, completely self-confident” laughed Narcissa overhearing their conversation, “Not only Malfoy’s, it also runs in your side of the family too dear cousin. After all, I am greatly confident I am an attractive man” said Sirius followed by his bark-like laughter, “whatever would help you sleep at night” laughed Narcissa smacking Sirius’s hand away from the cookies she was cooling. 

“come on Cissy, just one” whined Sirius, “he will never get one” whispered Draco to the group laughing, “5 galleons?” asked Harry laughing as Sirius once again tried only to be smacked again by Narcissa, “you’re on potter” laughed Draco. “Cissy pleaseeee” whined Sirius, “Oh for Merlin Sake. Are you 2years old?” questioned Narcissa trying not to smile, “would it make you give me one?” asked Sirius smirking, “No” said Narcissa sternly, though the smile was still trying to break free, “please please please Cissy pleaseeeee!” begged Sirius. “Merlin help you” said Narcissa as she handed him the biscuit and ending up laughing when Sirius stared throwing it in the air as she had literally just pulled them from the oven. The group of kids laughed along with Molly. “Now you know why you were told no” laughed Molly, in a good mood despite everything. “5 galleon’s Malfoy” laughed Harry sticking his hand out, watching as Draco pulled the money from his pocket. 

The house looked barely recognizable as they spent all Christmas eve cleaning it, ready for Christmas day. Hermione and Draco were sitting in the library talking before bed. “how come you didn’t go with your family?” asked Draco as he looked at her. “I wrote them, I thought I was needed with the Weasley’s, especially Ginny” replied Hermione laying down a bit more on the lounge, tired from the previous night’s lack of sleep. “They were okay with it?” questioned Draco playing with Hermione’s hair, “Obviously, I’m here” laughed Hermione, “Can I ask you a question?” asked Draco, looking a bit unsure of himself, “sure” replied Hermione casually, “do your parents know about us?” asked Draco, looking nervous. “Of course, they do. Does your mother?” asked Hermione, “She does now” replied a voice behind them both. Springing apart, they both jumped to their feet, “I was planning on telling you mum, I just... I lost track of time. I’m sorry mum” said Draco looking at his feet while Hermione stared at the side of his face in shock, “You haven’t told your mother?” asked Hermione sternly, quite angry and upset over this fact. “I lost time” replied Draco not moving his eyesight. “Look up, why do you look so ashamed? Is it of me?” questioned Hermione getting angrier than upset over his behavior, Draco’s head shot up at her words, “I am not ashamed of you!” snapped Draco, “I simply lost track of time” finished Draco looking at Hermione and his mother, head going back and forth. 

“We have been together for ages now. You had months to tell her! Are you saying that other than when you brought your mother here, you haven’t contacted her?” asked Hermione, “Yes we have owled each other” mumbled Draco, “than you had time to tell her!” snapped Hermione before looking at Narcissa, “I’m sorry” she said as she exited the library and walked up stairs. Narcissa simply stood there, looking at Draco who appeared as if he were about to run after Hermione. “don’t you move” snapped Narcissa, “but mum” whined Draco, “I said, do not move!” snapped Narcissa again. “You told me in Dumbledore’s office, you were in love with her, you did not mention she shares these same feelings” said Narcissa, “She didn’t back than” replied Draco, “You do realize why she is angry, don’t you?” asked Narcissa sitting down in the same spot Hermione was in, “yeah, she thinks its cause she is a muggle-born” replied Draco, sitting down, and putting his head in his hands. “You will stay here. I need to have a word with Hermione” replied Narcissa as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Narcissa walked up the stairs and quietly knocked on the girl’s bedroom door as she was waiting, she seen Ginny poke her head out, “Oh, wrong Malfoy. Come in Mrs. Malfoy” said Ginny opening the door, “I have asked you all to call me Narcissa, please do, or Ms. Black” replied Narcissa with a smile, “are you going back to your maiden name?” asked Ginny, “as soon as its possible” replied Narcissa. “Ginny, do you mind giving me a moment with Hermione please?” asked Narcissa. Ginny turned to look at Hermione who nodded so Ginny quietly left the room. “My son. His not ashamed of you Hermione, far from it. The day he explained his plan to me, he admitted to being in love with a muggleborn and when I questioned who, he said your name. I had already known of his feelings, the shock for me, was you returning these feelings. My son is easy to love, when he shows his true self, I just wasn’t aware it was official” said Narcissa, “He told you, seriously?” asked Hermione, “Ive never been known to lie. He didn’t tell me you had become his girlfriend, but I know his in love with you, has been for years. Of course for a while I didn’t know your name, but a mother knows when her son is caught in feelings” answered Narcissa with a bit of a giggle. Hermione stood up, “If you’ll excuse me” she said, “his still in the library” replied Narcissa nodding her head, knowing where she was going, Narcissa stood on the top of the stairs and smiled as she seen the two talking.

“It’s going to be a good Christmas Cissy, one like this house has never seen” said Sirius, coming up beside his cousin. “Yes, it definitely will be one for the black history books” laughed Narcissa, “mother would be rolling in her grave, blood traitors, muggleborns and me, all under her roof” said Sirius, “Aunt Walburga wouldn’t even be happy to see me, my parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew I had left Lucius” laughed Narcissa, “remind me to do a toast tomorrow, to dead relatives that don’t matter” said Sirius, “Maybe that should be a toast for just the two of us” replied Narcissa smiling. “shall we go open her portrait just to see what she would say?” laughed Sirius, “Dear Merlin, please don’t. I love the spell I have on it at the moment that doesn’t allow it to open” said Narcissa, “I can’t believe Remus didn’t even know that one” laughed Sirius walking away.


	67. Chapter 67

**For some of us, books are as important as almost anything else on earth. What a miracle it is that out of these small, flat, rigid squares of paper unfolds world after world after world, worlds that sing to you, comfort and quiet or excite you. Books help us understand who we are and how we are to behave. They show us what community and friendship mean; they show us how to live and die. - Anne Lamott**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a very hypo Ginny bouncing on her bed, saying “get up mione” over and over again, until Hermione moved her leg and caused Ginny to fall off the bed, “Ouch” said Ginny from the floor, “that will teach you not to jump on beds” laughed Hermione, Ginny tried her best not to laugh but Hermione could see it was bursting to come out. “shall we go downstairs?” asked Hermione climbing out of her bed and throwing on her slippers and dressing gown before offering her hand out to Ginny, who hadn’t moved yet. Ginny took one look at Hermione’s hand, looked at her place on the floor and the laughter flood gates opened, tears running down her cheeks, unable to do much besides clutch the stitch that had appeared in her side, Ginny stayed there laughing for a good 2 minutes before she stood up, nodded, and headed to the door with Hermione following her. 

The girls arrived downstairs to see the whole Weasley Clan, the Malfoy’s, Sirius, and Harry sitting around a tree talking, “bout bloody time!” exclaimed Ron that was rewarded by a slap over the back of his head by his mother. “ouch” he said out loud, “don’t use that sort of language than ronnikins” laughed George, holding a laughing Fred up. “Okay, everyone is here. Dig in” said Sirius, gesturing to the massive amounts of presents under the tree. Hermione stood back and watched everyone race to find their name, not wanting to jump into the hustle of everyone else, she simply raised her wand and said ‘Accio Hermione’s presents” and watched as several flew towards her, she smiled to herself and looked up to see everyone watching her.

“what? I wasn’t jumping in the middle of you lot” she laughed, nodding towards Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins, who laughed at her comment. She was just about to sit down when she felt a pair of hands wrap about her waist, “Happy Christmas beautiful” said Draco as he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione turned in his arms, so she was facing him with her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips, she smiled and returned his greeting before pulling away and sitting down in the closest armchair to open her presents. “Good Haul this year, Thanks for the homework planner Hermione” said Ron sarcastically, “your welcome” replied Hermione deciding to ignore his tone. Hermione had been seriously spoilt, new books from Harry, Ginny, and Sirius. A sterling silver bracelet from Mrs. Malfoy. The usual Weasley sweater from Mr and Mrs. Weasley, sweets from the twins, a perfume from Ron and a beautiful silver necklace with a locket pendant with a photo of her three best friends in the left side and a photo of Draco taking up the right side. It was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen and fastened it to her neck as soon as she had seen it. “Thank you, Draco,” said Hermione for the 20th time, “stop thanking me love, you deserve it” replied Draco, gently kissing her lips. Everyone sat around inspecting/playing with their new presents while Mrs. Weasley and Narcissa took off into the kitchen to start Christmas lunch. 

After lunch Hermione, Harry and the Weasley’s all went upstairs to start getting ready to head to St. Mungo’s and visit Mr Weasley. Draco met Hermione by the door and gave her a kiss on the lips, “I will see you soon love” said Draco, hugging her. “Please say hello to Arthur for me, Molly” said Narcissa handing the woman her coat, “of course Cissy” replied Mrs. Weasley as they all headed out of the door with Mad-eye moody and Tonks as escorts. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the hospital and into the ward, where they found Mr Weasley sitting up in his bed looking quite nervous. “Err, Happy Christmas everyone!” said Mr Weasley, receiving a chorus of ‘Happy Christmas back’ while receiving his gifts. “Thank you, Harry, these are lovely” said Mr Weasley inspecting the packet of batteries he had received, before opening Hermione’s, “Oh ive always wanted these. Thankyou Hermione” smiled Mr Weasley grinning over a screw-driver and screws. “Your welcome Mr Weasley” said Hermione. “Arthur, why have you bandages been changed a day early?” asked Mrs. Weasley looking quite cross, “err. Healer spikelen and I decided to try a muggle technique, it’s called stitches, they work with most injuries, I’m not sure if you know what stitches are?” trailed off Mr Weasley. “I fancy a cuppa, anyone else?” questioned Hermione, wanting to get out of the room before Mrs. Weasley exploded. 

“yeah” replied Harry and Ginny quickly, grabbing Ron’s arm as they started walking out of the door, before they heard “YOU HAVE BEEN SEWING YOUR SKIN TOGETHER” boomed out Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Harry were quietly giggling, “his healer must be muggle-born” said Hermione, “what are stitches?” Ginny asked as she walked along the hallway holding Harry’s hand, “It’s a piece of thread, on a needle and essentially as your mum yelled, you sew the skin back together. Muggles use it to treat most injuries” said Harry. “Sounds painful” replied Ginny, “It’s not, they use a special medication in a needle with a syringe to place a numbing lotion into the skin, so you don’t feel it first” said Hermione looking around. They rounded the next corner and Ron literally bumped into Professor Lockhart, knocking the guy over.

“Oh Fans, I suppose you want my autograph?” asked Lockhart, “hasn’t changed to much” mumbled Harry causing Ginny to laugh into her hand, “Professor, should you be out here?” asked Hermione helping the man onto his feet, “Professor? Me? I expect I taught you everything you know?” asked Lockhart looking at the 4, “yeah it wasn’t much” said Ron loudly, causing Harry and Ginny to go quite red from attempting not to laugh. The door behind them opened and out stepped and older nurse, grey hair and kind smile, “Gilderoy, you naughty boy, what are you doing out here? Oh visitors, and on Christmas day. Well please hurry in, the ward is supposed to be locked, this one sneaked out while I was grabbing presents” said the Healer, sounding like Lockhart was a naughty 2yr old. “Oh no, we were just- “ trailed off Ron as the healer had grabbed his arm and started shuffling them all in with Lockhart. “We are doing autographs” beamed Lockhart when he was seated on the chair next to his bed, “That’s beautiful dear” replied the healer as she walked off to grab the rest of the presents. “how many? We can’t leave your friends out” said Lockhart attempting to gain their attentions as they looked around the ward. “Oh just 4” said Ginny as she looked back at the ex-professor. “I can do double-“ but Lockhart was interrupted by the Healer saying goodbye to another visit near the end of the ward. “leaving already Mrs. Longbottom?” asked the healer, “Longbottom?” replied Hermione looking down to see Neville trailing behind his grandmother.

“Neville!” yelled Ron before anyone could stop him, Poor Neville looked quite depressed with his head lowered. His head shot up so quickly, it must have hurt, not expecting to see anyone that knew him around. Neville’s grandmother looked at him and back to the group as they made their way down to him, “Merry Christmas Neville” said Hermione, “You too Hermione” said Neville with a small smile, “Lockhart’s here, did you see him? Who are you visiting?” asked Ron in his usual non-tact approach to conversations. “Friends of yours Neville?” asked his grand-mother coming to stand beside him before looking at the group, “Oh yes, I know who you are, Neville speaks highly of you” finished his grandmother putting her hand out for Harry to shake, “Thankyou” replied Harry, “You two must be Weasley’s? yes I know your parents well. And you, you must be miss Granger? Neville said you help him quite a bit, thank you! A good boy, but doesn’t have his father’s talents, I’m afraid to say” she finished as she gestured over her shoulder to where a curtain was closed around two beds, “Neville are your parents here?” asked Ron, “Ronald!” said Hermione sternly, stamping on his foot. “Your friends don’t know?” asked Mrs. Longbottom emphasizing the end of her sentence in an angry tone, “nothing to be ashamed about! Your parents didn’t give their sanity for their only son to be ashamed of them!” she half-yelled, “I’m NOT ashamed” replied Neville, who was saved as a woman slowly walked up to him.

“Yes Alice dear?” said the grandmother, as the lady put her hand out to Neville, who did the same to receive whatever she was giving him “Thanks mum” mumbled Neville as his mother shuffled back to her bed, “Very well” said Neville’s Grandmother finishing her story. “My son and his wife, very well respected Auror’s back in their time, were tortured into sanity by you-know-who’s followers for information but they didn’t give it up” she finished. Hermione and Ginny gasped, putting their hands over their mouths as they stared at Neville who was inspecting what his mother had given him, an empty gum packet. “we must be off, throw that in the bin Neville, its rubbish as usual” snapped his grandmother as she pointed out the trash can, but Hermione seem him put it in his pocket. “I had no idea” they all said, except Harry. Hermione looked at him with one of her eyebrow’s raised, “I knew. Dumbledore told me; it’s why Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban” said Harry. “Bellatrix Lestrange did that?” asked Hermione, “I’m surprised Draco hasn’t told you” said Ron, “why would he?” snapped Hermione, “it’s his mother’s sister” replied Ron, “It’s his aunt?” asked Hermione, “sure is, dear aunty Bella” said Ron, “Oh Ronald, give it a bloody break, his probably ashamed of her! You’re a git” said Ginny as she opened the door and walked out of the ward.


	68. Chapter 68

**Books are the plane, and the train, and the road. They are the destination, and the journey. they are home - Anna Quindlen**

It was the last day of holidays when Hermione was sitting in the room reading a book beside Ginny who was pursuing a magazine while the 3 boys played chess. Harry was currently versing Draco who had beaten Ron. No one noticed the door opening to reveal Mrs. Weasley, “Harry. Professor Snape wishes to see you” she said, “Snape? See me?” asked Harry, “Yes Dear, Professor Snape, is in the kitchen” she replied before walking away. “Ron finish this for me, I’m going to lose anyway” said Harry, walking away with Mrs. Weasley. 

**(Following Harry and most of the book as its important part but will be adding my changes)**

**Harry walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Malfoy smile at him from the stove where she was preparing dinner, Professor Snape sitting at the table while Sirius sat on the other side of him, both men turned to look at Harry in the doorway. “Potter. Sit” said Snape, “don’t go giving orders in my house” snapped Sirius, “I was supposed to see you alone but Black-“ trailed off Snape, looking bored of the conversation already, “I am his godfather” snapped Sirius, “I’m here on Professor Dumbledore’s orders but by all means Black, feel important, must be hard not to be involved” said Snape sneering at Sirius. Sirius stood up so quickly his chair almost flew across the room, “what’s that supposed to mean?” snarled Sirius, “Merely that I understand your frustrated that you cannot do anything important for the order” said Snape, his lip curling in triumph, “Serverus” said Narcissa, staring at the man warningly, “The Headmaster wanted me to inform you, that you will be studying Occlumency this term” drawled Snape as he looked around bored, “study what?” asked Harry, looking confused. “Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration, an incredibly useful one” said Snape, sneer becoming more pronounced. “why am I studying it?” asked Harry, “it is the headmasters wishes, you will receive private lessons once a week, you must not tell anyone what you are doing, least of all, Dolores Umbridge, do you understand?” asked Snape, “who will be teaching me?” questioned Harry, “I will be” said Snape, who seemed ready to bask in Harry’s unhappiness.**

**“why can’t Dumbledore do it?” questioned Sirius, looking as unhappy as Harry, tho his was more tinted with Anger, “His joy as headmaster is to delegate unfortunate jobs to those he wishes, trust me Black, I did not sign up for the job. I will expect you at six pm Monday evening Potter. If anyone is to ask, you are taking remedial potions.” Finished Snape as he stood to leave. “wait one moment” snapped Sirius as Snape had almost reached the door. “Do hurry Black. Some of us have stuff to do” sneered Snape. Sirius slowly made his way over to Professor Snape, Harry noticed Sirius was taller than Snape, who had curled his hand around something in his pocket, obviously his wand. “If I find out you are using these occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, I will come for you” said Sirius, “How touching” sneered Snape “but surely you have noticed that Potter is very alike his father?” finished Snape with a sneer, “I have” said Sirius looking immensely proud of that fact, “than you know that his so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him” sneered Snape. This was enough to anger Sirius, causing him to pull his wand out and point it at Snape’s throat, “Sirius” said Harry attempting to jump in the middle without much success. “Harry. Move” snapped Sirius.**

**“SIRIUS BLACK. SEVERUS SNAPE. STOP NOW!” Yelled Narcissa, gaining the attention of the men who had obviously forgotten she was in the kitchen. They both turned to look at her, who was currently glaring at them both with the kitchen knife in her hand, looking quite scary actually, “Sirius, lower your wand now. Severus, message received, Harry will see you Monday” said Narcissa, watching them both as she put the knife down and lifted her own wand. Sirius didn’t seem to be backing down, “I’m warning you Snivellus, I don’t care if Dumbledore thinks your reformed, ill blow you across my kitchen” snarled Sirius. “How did he take the word of a criminal?” asked Snape, taunting him further, “Tell me, is Lucius Malfoy happy his little lapdog is back at Hogwarts?” snarled Sirius, earning a gasp from Narcissa who had moved closer to the two men, but was frozen to her spot with that comment, the same comment that had caused Snape to raise his own wand to Sirius’s neck, “Speaking of dogs, did you know Lucius recognized you at the station? Well done, being seen on a train platform, perfect way to ensure you can’t leave your house” snarled Snape. “ENOUGH NOW. Expelliarmus” said Narcissa, receiving both wands in her hand. “Severus, as ive said, Harry will see you Monday. Goodnight” said Narcissa as she slammed his wand into his outstretched Hand, “Sirius. Go cool down somewhere. Fine example infront of Harry. both of you” Narcissa snarled the last part, seeing Snape’s lips slightly twitch into a small smile, thinking she was speaking to Sirius alone, but it quickly vanished.**

**Before either man could move, Mrs. Weasley and Mr Weasley walked through the door with a cry of “CURED. COMPLETELY CURED.” Until they noticed the tension in the air, “Oh dear, what’s going on here?” asked Mrs. Weasley glancing at Sirius and Snape both glaring at each other, Narcissa looking angry and Harry very much looking surprised as Snape took his leave through the door without looking back. “Nothing, Molly... So, your cured? Well done, that’s great news” said Sirius, though you could tell it was very strained. “welcome back are you hungry?” asked Narcissa, “famished” replied Mr Weasley, “I will give you a hand finishing dinner” said Mrs. Weasley as Harry took his chance to leave the kitchen and tell his friends what had happened.**

Hermione dropped her book when Harry come running thru the door, “Bloody hell mate” exclaimed Ron who had dropped his chess piece in fright. “are you okay?” asked Ginny jumping off the bed and rushing over to him, “Sirius and Snape almost had a duel in the kitchen, Narcissa broke it up, mate your mum’s scary” said Harry looking at Draco, “She is” mumbled Draco smirking, “but then it all completely stopped when your dad got home, his completely cured” finished Harry looking down at Ginny who is protectively wrapped around his mid-section. “what did Snape want?” asked Hermione. They all sat around for about 15 minutes while Harry told them all what happened, from start to finish. “So Dumbledore must want you to stop having these dreams, you won’t be sorry to not have them, will you?” asked Hermione, “Extra lessons with Snape? I’d prefer the nightmares” said Ron, earning himself a glare from Hermione, “I don’t know mione, I agree with Ron, plus they have come in handy” said Harry, “Til you-know puts a false dream and you end up hurt in a way” said Draco deep in thought, “what?” asked Harry.

“how do you know, that he isn’t doing it on purpose to see if there is a connection? He may use it to lure you out. Wouldn’t be the first time he has tried to kill you” said Draco, “Exactly” Hermione exclaimed. “I didn’t look at it that way” mumbled Harry, looking into Ginny’s worried face, “I’ll be fine Gin, I’ll study hard” said Harry giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, “Mate, if you have problems learning it off Snape, come see me without anyone else but us knowing, ive been taking the same lessons to stop my father trying to find us” said Draco, “sure that’s it, who off?” snapped Ron, glaring at Draco, “Snape” he replied, unfazed by Ron’s attitude. “come on, dinner” said Ginny, grabbing Harry’s hand and opening the door. “We will meet you down there, I just want a private word with Ron” said Hermione staring at him. “sure” they all replied leaving Hermione and Ron alone.


	69. Chapter 69

**I guess there are never enough books - John Steinbeck**

Ron stood on the opposite side of the room, unable to meet Hermione’s hurt expression. “why?” she questioned, “why what?” asked Ron finally looking up, “Why do you keep doing this? why can’t you just try for me?” questioned Hermione sounding like she is on the verge of tears. “I don’t like the guy, I don’t trust the guy and I won’t pretend for anyone” snapped Ron sternly, “You would for Harry, cause he is a guy and your best friend, right? Don’t bother answering Ron, I know the answer, if you can’t respect or act civil towards MY partner, than please, do us both a favor and stay away from us, not just keep away from Draco, please stay away from me too. For 5 years, I have been your friend, helped you, stayed at your house. I don’t know when I become untrustworthy. You usually respect my judgement, but that’s changed, which is changing our friendship, just don’t, please don’t come near me” said Hermione, choking up at the last part as Ron moved towards her, looking like he wanted to hug her. “Hermione. I... I..” but Ron seemed unable to finish what he wanted to say, instead he just opened the door and walked out, not noticing his sister who stood beside the door with an extendable ear.

She quickly rushed in as tears made their way down Hermione’s face, Ginny through her arms around Hermione. “He will come around” said Ginny softly, hugging her tightly, “when did my judgement no longer matter?” asked Hermione theoretically as she stood up, wiped her eyes, blew her nose on a tissue, turned to Ginny and asked, “do I look like ive been crying?” asked Hermione, “Nope, you look the same” replied Ginny, “Good. Dinner time” said Hermione linking her arms with Ginny and walking down to the kitchen. Ginny placed herself between Harry and Ron, glaring at her brother as she sat, while Hermione sat across from them, with Draco on her right and Sirius on her left, “You alright mione?” asked Sirius, “Good. Thanks. You?” replied Hermione, “I’m good. Hey, can you do me a favor?” asked Sirius, now whispering. “Of course” replied Hermione instantly. She had no hesitation about helping Sirius, “I’m not supposed to tell you, Harry is learning occlumency, learn it for me so you can help him when Snape screws up?” questioned Sirius, “Already planning too” replied Hermione smiling at Sirius and receiving one back.

The rest of dinner was filled with the girls laughter from the faces Tonks was changing into, Quidditch talk from the boys, the twins quietly whispering and the two older women exchanging tips and hints with household spells. It was nice to see everyone getting along, without the stress of war, a nice hour or so to relax the body and the mind. The next morning, Hermione stood beside Draco putting on their scarves and jackets while waiting for everyone else to come down with their trunks for the return journey back to Hogwarts. They would be returning on the knight bus, escorted by Lupin and Tonks, who were both currently eating breakfast while waiting. It didn’t take the others long to come down to a rushed breakfast with mostly Ron leaving the kitchen with a stack of toast in his hand and one hanging from his mouth. 

Tonks stuck her hand out to prevent Draco from leaving the door, “Hey cousin. We have to change your appearance, come here” said Tonks gently guiding him to the side where she pointed her wand in his face, non-verbally changing his hair and eye’s brown. He turned to look at Hermione who smirked, “You could be Harry’s twin” laughed Hermione watching as he frowned but just before Hermione could control her laughter, Ginny walked out of the kitchen and held his hand, “what are-“ started Draco, but he was cut off. “AHHHH” screamed Ginny, blushing bright red when everyone turned to face her, “I’m so sorry Draco, I thought you were Harry from the back” said Ginny causing Hermione to double over in laughter. Harry looked over and smiled, while Ron was trying to hold his back while still trying to maintain his glare towards Draco, but oh no, the twins definitely wouldn’t let them hear the end of this.

“hey Gin” “If Harry” “had a twin” “we know you” “like the buffer of” “the two” they teased while finishing each other’s sentences. Harry and Draco were both lean and slender, perfect seeker builds but Draco was that bit more toned and muscled. Ginny continued to blush all the way outside. Hermione finally calmed down and grabbed hold of Draco’s hand. “Okay the quicker we get on the bus, the easier. Draco, Hermione and Ginny with me, Twins, Harry, and Ron with Remus. Got it?” asked Tonks, “Yeah” they all replied. “not so excited to be back on this thing” said Ron grimacing. Lupin had stuck his wand hand out to signal for the bus, before anyone had a chance to look around, there was a ‘BANG’ and a double decker purple bus pulled up before them, “Hi, welcome to- you’re harry-“ started Stan Shunpike, “shout his name and I’ll blow you into oblivion” snapped Tonks before the man could finish his sentence. Lupin and Tonks quickly ushered them onto the bus, with Lupin and Troops going upstairs while Tonks and Troops stayed on the lower level. 

Hermione barely had time to sit down after paying before the bus took off, throwing her forward, luckily Draco caught her around the waist before her head hit the floor and ushered her to the seat next to him, while they sat across from Ginny and Tonks. “are you looking forward to going back?” asked Tonks, “Nope” was the reply from Ginny and Draco while Hermione gave an excited “Yes”, “but we have Umbridge, how could you possibly excited?” asked Ginny shocked, “School is still school Ginny” said Hermione, now sitting back with her eye’s closed, trying to hold her breakfast in her stomach. “you okay love?” asked Draco in a concerned voice, placing his hand on Hermione’s knee, “Trying to hold in my breakfast” replied Hermione, keeping her eye’s closed. “We aren’t far away, passing through Hogsmeade now” said Tonks quietly. Hermione didn’t attempt to reply; she just nodded her head. 

Everyone seemed quite thankful when the bus finally stopped infront of the school gates. Hermione didn’t waste any time before jumping out of her seat and moving as quick as her legs would carry her, thankful to be on even, unmoving ground. She heard Ron groan next to her. The twins said goodbye to Tonks and Lupin and headed straight towards the school with the other 4 hung around. “I know it must be tough with Dolores but try to have a good term, okay?” said Tonks, hugging the two girls, “Harry. I know you don’t like Snape but listen. It’s important. I won’t say more but I’m assuming these 4 know?” asked Lupin, tilting his head to indicate Draco, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. “Yeah, they do” replied Harry, “than please listen. These are important. Behave and have a good term, see you soon” said Lupin shaking their hands as they grabbed their trunks and walked through the school gates.


	70. Chapter 70

**I DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE OR MAJORITY OF THE STORYLINE - THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**If there is a book that you want to read, but it hasnt been written yet, you must be the one to write it - Toni Morrison**

Once they hit the doors, Harry stopped, turned around and sighed. “what’s wrong Harry?” asked Hermione, “I wish I just stayed on the train. School is going to be hell with Umbridge and extra lessons with Snape” he replied before turning back around and heading inside. Hermione nodded before realizing Draco was walking in with them, “Draco. You better stay around for another minute before walking through the doors, you can’t be seen with us, remember?” said Hermione sounding sad. Draco said “See you soon guys” to Harry and Ginny, since Ron was nowhere to be seen, having previously stomped away from them as quickly as he could. Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a hug while harry and Ginny grabbed each side of her trunk and kept walking, leaving the two outside. “It won’t be forever love, we don’t have to always keep hiding, I promise” said Draco, kissing her forehead. “I know. It’s just so hard not to walk up to you in the great hall, but we have managed so far, a few more months won’t make a difference” replied Hermione, tilting her head up to receive a kiss, a few minutes pulling away breathless. “I love you” said Draco, “I love you” replied Hermione squeezing him a bit tighter into the hug, before letting go and walking away with a smile, leaving Draco to wait until it was a safe amount of time to enter the school and go to his common room himself. Draco was halfway to his common room before remembering, his hair and eyes were brown, lifting his wand, Draco said the counter-curse and watched everything return to normal before walking into his common room and heading up to bed. 

The next morning, Hermione woke up excited, back to class today! She quickly dressed, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag, and headed down to the common room to wait for the other’s to come down for breakfast. Hermione pulled her notebook out of her bag while she was waiting.

_H - ‘Good morning, how was your night back in the common room?’_

_D- ‘good morning was good to see Theo and Blaise. Pansy is driving me nuts already. Bitch just doesn’t listen’ wrote Draco, Hermione frowned._

_H - ‘I don’t know what to say to that. I’m sure she will get the hint soon’_

_D - ‘yeah, when I get to kiss you infront of everyone!’ wrote Draco causing Hermione to smile_

Ginny was the first down the stairs, still brushing her hair, half asleep, “Morning Ginny” laughed Hermione, seeing the redhead’s eyes widen and face pale in fear, “Blimey Mione! Don’t do that” exclaimed Ginny, gaining color back in her face, “I didn’t mean to scare you” replied Hermione smiling at her friend, “well you did” said Ginny sticking her tongue out to show Hermione she was joking with her. “do you think we should wait for head down to breakfast?” asked Hermione looking at her watch, “maybe we should go wake them up” replied Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The girls snuck quietly into the boys dorm, Ginny standing over Harry’s bed while Hermione stood over Ron’s, she didn’t see this as playful, she seen it as a way to annoy him after everything he did, the constant arguments, the foul treatment. 

She hesitated for a second tho, Ginny had noticed, “what’s wrong?” she whispered, “At Grimmauld, I told Ron to stay away from me, I don’t think I should be doing this as much as I want too” replied Hermione in a whisper, Ginny nodded in understanding, “swap?” she asked, “Please” replied Hermione, now standing over Harry’s bed with her wand pointed at him, she looked at Ginny who was in the same stance, “at the count of 3, augamenti” said Ginny grinning, Hermione smiled back in return. Ginny counted down, with both girls chanting ‘Aguamenti’ watching a stream of water hitting both boys at the same time, followed by 2 loud ‘AHHHH’s’, causing the girls to let out their laughter, waking the other boys in the process, “what the hell” exclaimed Dean, “Breakfast” both girls said in unison causing Seamus, Dean and Neville to laugh at the soaking wet Ron and Harry. Harry started laughing first, while Ron glared at his sister, “why couldn’t mum stop after me” he said to himself, causing more laughter. 

Hermione and Ginny basically skipped down to the common room to wait. It didn’t take long for the boys to join them, Harry stopped beside Ginny to hold her hand while Ron kept walking, without stopping or looking back at them. “Guess he isn’t sitting with us today” remarked Harry, “This is all my fault. You guys can sit with him, if you want” said Hermione on the verge of tears, “No. he will get over it. You accepted Daphne; don’t know why he can’t do the same for you!” said Ginny getting angry. “It’s because its Malfoy” said Harry, “so what?” snapped Hermione rounding on him, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender, “You don’t understand Hermione” said Harry, “what don’t I understand? That he was a foul git, that he bullied us? But Ron has had as much proof of his change as we all have, you accepted it. Why can’t he?” asked Hermione, “I only accepted him at the start cause it wasn’t worth loosing you over Mione, he may have hurt you by calling you a mudblood, but it hurt us more, we are your best friends and couldn’t protect you, especially Ron. He knew that verbally and physically; he couldn’t beat Draco for you. It annoyed him to no end. Every time Draco called him a name, or did something to Ron, he could only get angry cause he isn’t a match. He has seen the proof; we have spoken about it. I don’t think his ready yet, he will come around” replied Harry. “until he does. He can stay away from me, I don’t expect you to choose side’s Harry, so don’t look at me like that” replied Hermione seeing Harry’s frown. “yet I’m always stuck in the middle, every time you fight” remarked Harry, “No you’re not, you usually choose Ron” replied Hermione starting to walk out of the common room, towards the great hall. “I don’t do that” said Harry but only Ginny could hear him, “I’m sorry Harry, but every time ive seen Hermione and Ron fight, your sitting with him while she sits alone” replied Ginny. “I didn’t even notice” said Harry frowning, not realizing that he chose Ron over Hermione. 

Ginny and Harry sat down infront of Hermione who was putting breakfast on her plate, sneaking glances down at Ron who was sitting with Neville. “Mione, I am sorry” said Harry, “For what?” asked Hermione, now looking at the couple infront of her. “I never realized that I tend to choose Ron over you, or that is how it looks. You need to know, you are both my best friends, both like the siblings ive never had. I’m sorry” replied Harry. “I know you two are closer and I knew I was late to the group, but it hurts a bit” said Hermione frowning. “Hey! He may be my best friend, but you Hermione Mary Granger, are also my best friend and a sister ive never had! I may appear to always have Ron’s back, but just know, that I would never let him talk badly about you, mistreat you or anything of the sort. I do have your back. Okay?” said Harry, putting his hand over hers. “Thanks Harry” said Hermione allowing the tears clouding her eye’s to fall, whether in happiness or sadness, she did not know but figured a bit of both. 

The three were eating breakfast when Hermione felt someone standing behind her, quickly turning in her chair, she turned to see Daphne standing behind her, “do you mind?” asked Daphne pointing to the seat beside her, “of course not” replied Hermione. “Draco asked me to come see if you were okay, said you look down” said Daphne in a quiet half whisper, “I’m fine, just arguing with Ron” replied Hermione, “about what?” questioned Daphne, looking both curious and angry at the same time, “his attitude towards Draco, still hasn’t changed, I don’t know why he can’t just put it all aside for me” replied Hermione frowning, “hmm” was all Daphne said as she rose from her seat, walked down to Ron, tapped him on the shoulder, said something and pointed to the doors of the great hall before walking away with him following. “Oh I have to listen to this, be back soon” laughed Ginny jumping out of her seat following the two, before Harry and Hermione could say anything, so instead they just laughed.


	71. Chapter 71

**You know you've read a good book when you turn to the last page and feel a little as if you have lost a friend - Paul Sweeney**

(I will follow Daphne as this is the changer of some, not all of Ron’s behavior)

Daphne lead the way outside with Ron following behind. She come to an abrupt stop infront of the black lake, she turned to face him, noticing he looked a bit sheepish. “what’s your problem?” asked Daphne angrily, Ron put his hands on her hips attempting to calm her down, “what problem? I didn’t know we had one” replied Ron. “Your problem with Draco? Why aren’t you talking to Hermione?” snapped Daphne, removing his hands off her. “my problem with the ferret? How can we bloody trust him, you know what he called her? A mudblood! Do you know how many times ive wanted to punch him or hex him but been unable too? Cause I’m not as clever as he is. I admit it, I would lose against Malfoy, but the amount of times ive seen him hurt Hermione. First year, he called her a mudblood, second year, he wanted the chamber of secrets monster to kill her, his exact words were ‘I bet 5 galleons the next one dies, pity it wasn’t granger’, he continually set us up for detentions, caused a spell to grow her teeth, he has done nothing but make Harry, Hermione’s, and my life a living hell, constant name-calling, insults, shoulder shoves. It continued until Hermione had enough and punched him in the face, had you ever seen her be violent? No? cause she isn’t a nasty person. She has given it out twice, when she punched him and this year with Pansy, only cause they caused her to snap! She sees the best in everyone, but there is no good in him! She is my best friend, she deserves better!” half-yelled Ron, getting himself angry.

Daphne stood their shocked, “are you in love with her?” she whispered, “what?” questioned Ron, confused. “are you in love with Hermione?” asked Daphne, a bit louder this time, “no I’m not, I’m her bloody best friend!” exclaimed Ron. “so you’re going to hold all of that against him despite seeing the real him?” asked Daphne now looking straight at Ron, “Yes, Yes I am! He can apologize and have Hermione believe him, causing Harry to trust her, but I don’t! he will hurt us, he always finds a bloody way. I am going to stay cautious! If his changed so much, why doesn’t everyone know?” asked Ron, “Cause Dumbledore asked him to stay uncover” replied Daphne. “Look, I don’t want to argue with you. I like you. But I will not be forgiving the ferret anytime soon. So either like it or don’t” replied Ron. “do you know why you-know-who will never win?” asked Daphne, stunning Ron with the change of topic, “why?” he asked, a bit rough still, “cause he is blinded by hatred. Love, trust, and friendship is what will keep us strong, death Eaters have no loyalty cause it’s all about hatred. Hate doesn’t win Ron, you will lose everyone around you with your hatred, maybe you should let it go. You don’t want to end up on your own, do you?” asked Daphne as she starred at him, hoping he could see sense. “I won’t be” replied Ron confidently.

“Yes, you will be. Hermione will be with Draco, Harry with Ginny, who will be with you? Cause you mentioned how Hermione is your best friend? Well Draco is one of mine, I won’t stand here and listen to you bad mouth him, when he is doing everything possible to change! You need to let it go, before you lose your best friend. Hermione may forgive you every time you fight, but eventually, she is going to have enough of the same cycle! You need to be the bigger man Ron, put it all aside, or atleast pretend too. How can you protect them if you’re not around them? I’m not going to waste my breathe telling you how good Draco is, you can find out for yourself, but you won’t be able to do that if Hermione and Harry don’t want you around them. Atleast pretend to be getting to know him, so you can keep an eye on him. You know the muggle saying, ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer’, that’s what you need to do! And instead of capturing him doing something bad against you, you may actually find yourself with another friend. Your choice, Hermione and Draco seem to be the perfect match, you won’t come between them. You’re wasting a lot of energy. You need to grow up, everyone else has. Times are starting to get darker Ron, the war coming closer. You need to choose now. Your either with them, including Draco now, or your against them.” Ranted Daphne as she turned around to leave but was stopped by Ron grabbing her arm, “am I going to lose you?” he asked, frowning. He had actually began to have feelings for her, strong feelings. “I’m on the side of Harry, Hermione and Draco. You can either join us or not. You choose Ron. Hopefully, you do the right thing, if not … Goodbye” said Daphne, tears running down her cheeks as she leant forward to kiss Ron’s cheek, causing a tear to leak out of his own eyes. Daphne turned around and ran back towards the school, neither noticing the redhead standing nearby, with a proud smile for Daphne. She was perfect for Ron; she sure understands him. “ugh. Bloody hell. Merlin help me!” exclaimed Ron quietly to himself before also turning and making his way into the school for his first lesson of the day.

Hermione and Harry stood up after breakfast and headed down to the dungeons for double potions with Snape. They stood against the wall talking in hush whispers, “what do you think Daph said?” asked Hermione, “don’t know but she didn’t look happy” replied Harry, looking around and noticed Draco and Blaise walking towards them, Draco stood next to Hermione with his eye’s looking up the hallway for anyone approaching, “hey love” he whispered in her ear, “Hey you!” she replied, quickly kissing his cheek, while he stood beside her holding her hand. “what was up with Daph and Weasel?” asked Blaise, “RON and Daph needed to talk, we don’t know” replied Harry with a glare as he emphasized Ron’s name, “shit sorry. I meant Weasley. Don’t know if I’m ready to call him Ron yet” laughed Blaise, earning a grin from Draco, before she elbowed him in the ribs, “be nice” she whispered, “when he starts love, I’m always being the nice one and getting nothing back” whispered Draco, “you have a point” said Harry with a frown. Hermione heard more people approaching, “you best move away, people are coming, stand over there and insult us or something!” said Hermione quickly, pushing Draco onto the other side of the corridor, away from her and Harry, though Draco could see in her eyes, it hurt her to do it. 

Once most of the class was standing outside the classroom when Hermione groaned, gaining the attention of Harry, Blaise, and Draco, “what’s up?” whispered Harry, “here comes Parkinson, not someone I wanted to see first day back” whispered Hermione, “HEY PARKINSON, what happened to your face?” half-yelled Blaise, “My face? What happened? Drakey what’s on my face?” said Pansy, panicking slightly to the amusement of most of the class, “Oh, never mind, was just a shadow from your nose” said Blaise, gaining the laughter from most of the class when she glared at him and stomped her foot, if looks could kill, Blaise and Hermione would have been avada’d on the spot. “shut up mudblood” snapped Pansy pulling her wand out. Hermione just stood there without moving a muscle, “scared?” laughed Pansy, “Of Course not, you threaten me all the time, I’m not really fussed, you won’t move the wand beside pulling it out, so I won’t even bother with my own” replied Hermione raising one of her eyebrows at the girl. “stup- “ said Pansy but was interrupted by the door opening and knocking the wand out of her hand, causing the class to start laughing even harder. 

“what is the meaning of all this noise?” snarled Snape, “Parkinson was going to hex Granger, but your door opening knocked her wand out of her hand professor, causing us all to laugh sir” said Blaise, not fussed by Snape’s glare. “which spell were you going to use?” Snape asked looking at Pansy, “Stupefy sir” replied Pansy with a smile, “and you, miss Granger?” asked Snape now looking at Hermione. Hermione straightened her shoulders, raised her chin, and looked straight at the professor, “I didn’t bother raising my wand sir” she replied calmly. Shock flashed over Snape’s face for a split second, “Can I ask why not?” he questioned, looking intrigued despite not wanting too, “I don’t see the point. I am a know-it-all as everyone reminds me, I could beat her easily and that wouldn’t be fair, my knowledge of spells outranks her, even if she stayed at school until she was old, I’d still win” replied Hermione with a shrug, causing a small smile to grace Draco’s face while Blaise, Harry, Daphne and Ron grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat without hesitation. 

The class stood there, basically holding their breath to see what reply professor Snape could possibly come up with to Hermione’s answer. They were unfortunate and didn’t receive one except, “Inside. Stand in between the tables until partners are announced than proceed to a table WITHOUT TALKING”. The class walked quietly inside and did as they were instructed when Snape stood infront of his table with a piece of Parchment. “Partners are as follow. Malfoy – Granger. Parkinson – Potter. Zabini – Weasley. Greengrass – Nott” and so on, until everyone was seated. Hermione and Draco were trying extremely hard to keep the smile off their faces, luckily for them in one sense, Parkinson walked past and touch Draco’s arm while saying “It’s a shame we couldn’t swap, she could have potter” before continuing to the table behind them. “My Partners perfect, she is a know-it-all, perfect grade” replied Draco across the table with a smirk on his face, almost causing Harry to laugh as he knew it could have been taken two ways. Hermione gave a quiet laugh, looking at Draco out of the corner of her eyes. 

"Today, we will be making the forgetfulness potion. You can start now, instructions on the board” said Snape with a wave of his wand. “I’ll get the ingredients and you start setting up?” Hermione asked Draco, “sounds good lo-“ but stopped seeing the look on Hermione’s face, once Hermione was positive, he wouldn’t slip again, she walked to the ingredients cupboard and stood between Blaise and Harry. She heard Blaise growl softly behind her, turning around to ask him what was wrong, she seen Pansy leaning over the table to talk to Draco, purposely putting her arms folded under her chest with her top button open, showing her ample cleavage but Hermione wasn’t fussed. Draco hadn’t even turned around to speak to her, he kept setting up. “he isn’t looking Blaise, don’t worry” remarked Hermione quietly. Harry walked off with his ingredients, getting to the table, still seeing Pansy in the same position still attempting to receive attention, he coughed to get her attention, “His not even looking, how desperate can you get?” commented Harry beginning to get his ingredients ready. 


	72. Chapter 72

**Writing comes from reading, and reading is the finest teacher of how to write - Annie Prolux**

Hermione walked back to her table and cast a charm to give them privacy to talk, “what was pansy saying?” asked Hermione, “asking if I was stressed and needed a reliever” whispered Draco, “Ive cast a spell, no one else can hear us but we can hear them, you don’t need to whisper” said Hermione, “my clever little know it all” said Draco with a half-grin, causing butterflies to go mental in Hermione’s stomach. “Actually, it was Sirius, but Did you see how she was?” asked Hermione, “Leaning over the table with her tits out? she used to do it all the time” replied Draco. “Yeah. Blaise wasn’t happy but I pointed out, you hadn’t even turned around” commented Hermione getting started on the potion. “I don’t need to look at her, when I can look at you” said Draco, causing heat to rise up to Hermione’s cheeks, “Do you know how adorable you are when you blush? You make this hard, it’s so tempting to kiss you right now” remarked Draco, “how could you know? You’re not even looking at me!” said Hermione, curious about how he was doing it. “I’m talented love” replied Draco leaning around the back of Hermione to grab the Valerian sprigs, causing his front to be pushed against her back. “any excuse to touch me” said Hermione in a half whisper, “I’ll take what I can get” whispered Draco. 

Just as Hermione went to reply, the voice they all dreaded jumped in, “wash those clothes Drakey, you just touched her” whined Pansy, “shut up Parkinson” snapped Harry, “Oh are you in love with the mudblood?” snapped Pansy, “your just jealous, that Ron, Blaise, and I defend her, and your precious Drakey even touched her, yet no one wants to touch you” replied Harry with emphasis on some of his words, causing Hermione to laugh and Draco to half-smile. “I’ll have you know potter, Drakey has touched me all over” said Pansy, drawing out the end of her sentence. Hermione was sure to have pulled a muscle in her neck, with how fast she turned her head to look at him. “I am not sure how many times I need to explain shit to you. I do not like being called Drakey. It’s either Draco or Malfoy. I do not like you as more than a friend, and even that’s pushing it. Now please return to your schoolwork and shut up!” snapped Draco, glaring at the witch. He turned to face Hermione, shock clearly written all over her face, but seeing him look at her, she quickly resumed with her potion, face blank of emotion. Her behavior had Draco wanting to face palm himself. 

Hermione was packing up her bag after double potions when she seen Draco slip a note in her bag, she didn’t stop to pull it out, she continued packing than left. She paced briskly to the great hall for a quick lunch. All throughout Lunch and her other lesson’s, she could feel the note burning her curiosity. The rest of the day seemed to drag on Hermione, dinner couldn’t come quick enough, but she kept her mind on her homework that was due to keep her mind occupied while her hand occasionally grazed the note she had moved to her pocket. Walking out of her last class, Hermione was once thankful. She normally could have had classes all day, if she didn’t need to sleep but today, she needed answers as much as she didn’t want them. Hermione stopped outside the classroom, grabbed Harry’s hand, “Hey, I will see you after Dinner. Please pay attention. I know it’s hard but try your best. It’s what you need. Please” said Hermione, “Where are you off too?” asked Harry, “I’m going to the room to meet Draco for dinner, I will see you back in the common room, okay?” replied Hermione, receiving a nod. 

She sighed, she didn’t know if she wanted to meet up with Draco and hear his explanation. She knew he had a reputation of being a ladies man, a player, but to have him say Pansy was telling the truth. She didn’t really want to hear it, but as usual, curiosity was her weak spot, Hermione knew she was delaying the inevitable. He knew she would go, so did she. Hermione turned around to walk off in the opposite direction of her friends. “Hermione, do you mind if we talk?” asked Ron stopping her, “sorry. Later?” asked Hermione, “Yeah, sure” replied Ron as he kept walking to the great hall with Daphne, hitching her bag further up her shoulder and walking to the staircase. 

Luck was in her favor today. The staircases were in the right spots, making the trip to the 7th floor a breeze. She paced infront of the door 3 times, thinking ‘I need to see Draco’. She stopped pacing as the door appeared, taking a deep breath, she reached out and opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. She stood against the door and watched Draco pace, something she had noticed he done when he was nervous. ‘why is he nervous?’ thought Hermione. Draco stopped his pacing and locked eyes with her, Steel grey meeting a soft brown. “Hermione, love, let me explain” said Draco staying where he was, “I don’t need to know you were with Pansy. It was public knowledge” said Hermione, sounding sadder than she wanted too. “we dated, for 2 months in 4th year. It didn’t last long. We fondled each other and other stuff, but I promise. I have never had intercourse with her, never wanted to” said Draco. “you’re not a virgin, are you? Cause you have a reputation as a sex-god, even at 15” remarked Hermione, still standing against the door.

Draco hung his head, “No I’m not. I had a fling with a witch from Beaubaxton’s during the tournament and I have been with 2 Ravenclaw’s” said Draco quietly. “In a year?” asked Hermione shocked. “ The 2 Ravenclaw’s were 7th years. They heard the rumors that the Beauxbaton witch spread, wanted to know if it was true. I promise you. I didn’t think I would ever get you, so it didn’t matter who I was with, I haven’t been with anyone else since I started speaking to you” said Draco, walking towards her at a brisk pace, stopping infront of Hermione, he put his hand under her chin and brought her face up so she would look him in the eyes, “The next person I will be with, is you, only you” said Draco placing his other hand onto her waist. “You’ll be waiting a long time” mumbled Hermione, leaning forward to place her head against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her, “I will wait forever, if I have too” said Draco, talking into her hair as he hugged her. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know why this upset me” remarked Hermione, lifting her face to look into his eye’s, tears still sitting on the corner of her eyelids, Draco gently wiped them away. “it’s not that I’m not a virgin, it’s that you believed I had slept with Pansy. I know it’s no comparison, but I would be angry if I heard you had slept with Weasley” commented Draco, leaning down and softly placing his lips against Hermione’s. “definitely not a comparison, Ron doesn’t torment you, like Pansy does me” commented Hermione. “a few more months, I promise love, just a few more months” said Draco, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “I know, but it feels forever away” mumbled Hermione, “I know love” replied Draco. Hermione blushed as a loud growl echoed in the room of requirement. “Oh yeah, dinner. I forgot” said Draco as he pointed to the dining table in the room, loaded with small dishes, a mini version of the feast, just for the two of them. “You did this?” questioned Hermione, “I wanted to be able to have dinner with you” said Draco, “Your amazing” said Hermione, throwing her arms back around him in a hug, “I know love” he smirked. 

They sat down opposite each other and started loading their plates up, eating their meal in peace and quiet until Hermione broke it, “Do you realize we barely know anything about each other?” she questioned, looking frustrated at her own comment, “We know the important things, but Lets change “ said Draco, “Light Blue, yours?” “Green” “Typical Slytherin” laughed Hermione, “Through and through” laughed Draco. “what would you love to do for work? If you couldn’t do potions?” asked Hermione “I’d love to go into business, most likely apothecary ” commented Draco, “I would have guessed that” said Hermione, “why’s that?” asked Draco, “I always pictured you in business, walking around in suits, commanding people” laughed Hermione, “I don’t want to take over the family business but selling bulk to the Ministry, St Mungo’s, places like that” replied Draco, “ “how many kids do you want?” asked Draco, smirking when he seen the blush that graced Hermione’s cheeks. “I’d like two. A Pigeon pair” said Hermione, “a Pigeon pair?” asked Draco confused, “it’s a muggle saying, means one of each gender” explained Hermione.

“Do you ever want to get married?” she asked, “One day, but not the big society wedding Malfoy’s are used too, just a small, 100 people max wedding” commented Draco with a smile, “would you ever move into a muggle area?” she asked, tho she now looked extremely nervous, “I would live anywhere, as long as it’s with you” he replied winking at her, once again watching her face turn a beautiful shade of red. Hermione got up and headed over to the lounge infront of the fire, Draco joined her not even a moment later, putting his arm around her shoulders and allowing her to lean back into him. She was lost in her own thoughts as he played with a lock of her hair, “Your hair has really calmed down a lot” commented Draco randomly, “you’ve only just noticed?” asked Hermione laughing, “I wasn’t paying attention to your hair, I was looking at your body and face” commented Draco with a smirk, watching her go red once again, he loved being able to get that reaction out of her. Hermione sat up and pulled her bag infront of her, “did you bring your bag?” she asked, laughing at the confused look on her wizards face, “yeah. Why?” he asked, “homework” laughed Hermione, “ugh” groaned Draco. “do you mind if I call the others up? They may need help, especially Ron” asked Hermione, “Whatever you want love” replied Draco as she grabbed ink, quill and parchment from her bag.


	73. Chapter 73

**Books bring us unknown friends - Honore de Belzac**

_‘Ginny.  
Grab Ron and come to the RoR, we are doing homework.’_

_‘Blaise._  
Grab Daphne and come to the RoR, we are doing homework.  
HG’ 

With a wave of her wand, both letters zoomed out of the room and headed towards the people they were intended for, as she started grabbing out her own books and parchment. Hermione didn’t bother waiting for replies, she got started on her 4-foot essay on Giant wars. They were both so busy they didn’t notice the door opening until a loud voice yelled “HA CAUGHT YA” followed by a loud laughter from Blaise, “caught us doing homework?” asked Draco, looking seriously worried for his friend’s mental health, “I thought I had caught you kissing, I didn’t know you were doing homework before I yelled, obviously” said Blaise rolling his eyes as he threw himself into an arm chair and started pulling stuff out of his bag for his homework, within two minutes he was up again, walking over to the table unaware that Hermione was watching him.

“do you ever sit still?” she asked, “Yeah, sometimes. Not really. Plus who can do homework on a coffee table, it needs to be a real table, you know, good for the spine and shit, you know?” replied Blaise, “do you have adhd? You’re really hyperactive and ramble a lot, as if your brain is working faster than your mouth” commented Hermione, “Huh, don’t know, never been tested, is there a spell for that?” questioned Blaise looking very curious, “how should I know?” asked Hermione with an eyebrow raised, “your Hermione freaking granger, you know everything, obviously” replied Blaise, rolling his eyes as if his reply was the most common answer in the world. “I can check for you?” replied Hermione. “Nah. I’m good. Thanks tho” replied Blaise as he threw himself into a chair at the dining table and got his stuff back out, not noticing Draco trying to hold back his laughter, he would of succeed if Hermione didn’t look at him, a confused expression on her face. The group turned to look at the door opening, to see Ginny, Ron and Daphne walking through, all carrying their bags as well. “what’s so funny?” asked Ginny and Daphne at the same time, causing Draco to laugh so hard, Hermione wasn’t sure if he could breathe. “Blaise” was all Hermione commented, Ginny looked confused while Daphne nodded, as if that explained everything. Ron didn’t seem to care and kept walking towards the dining table to start his own homework. 

“What did Blaise do?” asked Daphne as Draco finally calmed down enough for the couple to join them all at the table, “he was being Blaise, than Mione asked if he had adhd, he asked if there was a spell to check, Mione said how the hell would she know and Blaise’s reply was your Hermione freaking granger, you know everything, obviously. It cracked me up” explained Draco, still laughing slightly and wiping the tears off his cheeks. “I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time” he commented. “yeah, I know, it was good to see, especially since it was at Blaise’s expense” laughed Daphne. “where is Harry?” asked Blaise, “Extra lesson with Snape, he has a magical technique he has to perfect to stop you know” replied Ginny, launching into a more detailed explanation seeing the confusion on the two Slytherin’s faces. The 6 of them continued to sit around the large dining table doing their homework. The only person missing was harry as he was currently sitting in Snape’s office. 

**( following Harry again. Occlumency lesson with Snape)**

**6pm found Harry standing outside of Snape’s door, hesitating to knock, anxiety over what may be meeting him inside filled him with a slight dread. Harry knocked before he could talk himself out of walking inside. This is what Dumbledore wanted. Harry waited for the door to open and walked in, to see Professor Snape standing over Dumbledore’s Pensieve, he turned and instructed Harry to close the door behind him, while pointing at a chair in the middle of the room for Harry to sit at. “You know why you are here, I explained in your godfather’s house. This may not be an ordinary class, but you will address me as ‘Sir’ or ‘Professor’” said Snape, his usual sneer gracing his face, “Yes Sir” replied Harry. “Now occlumency. This branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence” drawled Snape, sounding bored as usual. “why does Dumbledore think I need this sir?” questioned Harry, “Surely even you have noticed that the dark lord is highly skilled in Legilimency-“ said Snape, “what’s the sir?” questioned Harry again. “It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person’s m-“ started Snape, “he can read minds?” asked Harry with slight fear in his words.**

**“No Potter, he does not do which the muggles call ‘mind reading’, The mind is not a book to be opened and read at leisure, Thoughts are not etched into the skull to be read. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing Potter, well most minds are” said Snape with a sneer, “It is true however that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain circumstances, to delve into the mind of their victim to gain the information they seek, unless the victim is skilled in Occlumency can they shut down those memory’s, the dark lord wishes to see” said Snape. “So he can know what I’m doing right now. Sir?” questioned Harry, not liking what he was hearing, despite what Snape said, sounds a lot like mind reading to him. “The dark lord is at a considerable distance away and the walls of this school are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them” said Snape, “than why do I need to learn occlumency sir?” wondered Harry, beginning to be confused. “The usual rules do not seem to apply to you, due to the charm that failed to kill you, seems to have forged a connection between the dark lord and yourself. The evidence suggest at times, when you are asleep for instance- you are sharing thoughts and even emotions with the dark lord. The headmaster wishes for this to stop as its inconvenient” replied Snape. “but sir, it’s not inconvenient, if I hadn’t seen what I did before Christmas, no one could have helped Mr Weasley, I mean, it’s come in handy” replied Harry, watching as Snape seemed to be getting angry.**


	74. Chapter 74

**The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you go! - Dr Seuss ******

****

******(Still following Harry)** ** **

****** **

******“It had seemed that the Dark lord was unaware of this connection until recently. Up until now, it seems you have been experiencing his emotions with him none the wiser until your vision just before Christmas-“ started Snape, “you mean the one with the snake and Mr Weasley?” asked Harry, “Do not interrupt me Potter” snapped Snape. “as I was saying, the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the dark lords thoughts-“ said Snape, “I saw inside the snakes eyes, not his” snapped Harry, “Didn’t I just tell you not to interrupt me? Pay attention potter!” snapped Snape again, “How come I saw through the snakes eyes if its Voldemort’s mind I am sharing?” asked Harry, ignoring Snape’s instructions to not interrupt. “do not say the dark lords name!” yelled Snape. “why not? I’m not scared of him. Dumbledore says his name” remarked Harry, trying not to smirk himself.** ** **

****** **

****** **

******“Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard, he may feel comfortable while the rest of us …” trailed off Snape, unaware of Harry watching him rub his dark mark. “You seemed to have visited the snake’s mind that night because that is where the dark lord was at that particular time” finished Snape. “and Vol- you know realized I was there?” questioned Harry, “You will never be accomplished in occlumency, if you can’t remember a simple instruction, such as DO NOT SAY HIS NAME” yelled Snape, “Yes he realized” finished Snape much calmer. “Do we know for sure sir? Or is it Dumbledore guessing?” questioned Harry, “All that matters is, we know. Which brings us back to Occlumency, you must clear your mind of emotion and apply the same basic’s required for repealing the imperius curse. Now, stand up and take out your wand Potter” instructed Snape as he moved over to the pensive to remove a silvery substance from his temple. Harry stood feeling nervous.** ** **

****** **

****** **

******“You may attempt to disarm me or defend yourself in any way you can think of – I am about to attempt to break into your mind, let’s see how well you can resist, brace yourself – Legilimens” before Harry could react images were forming before his eyes, he was five and watching Dudley ride around on his new bike, he was nine and hiding in a tree from Ripper, the dog while the Dursley’s laughed. He was eleven and arguing with the sorting hat about being anything but a slytherin, Hermione was petrified in the hospital wing, Ginny was standing in the common room talking about him being ‘just harry’, “NO, that’s private” thought Harry. He felt himself falling down, he looked up at Snape who was holding a red welt on his wrist, similar to a burn mark. “did you mean to hit me with a stinging hex?” questioned Snape with a wave of his wand, removing the mark. “No sir” replied Harry, “ah, you lost control” snapped Snape, “Did you see all of that?” asked Harry, “I seen the same flashes as you, to whom did the dog belong?” asked Snape, looking pleased as he remembered Harry’s memory. “Aunt Marge’s” replied Harry angrily, “Good effort for your first attempt except you let me in too far, repeal me with your mind and there will be no need for your wand” said Snape, “HOW” yelled Harry, “Manner’s Potter. The same way you threw off the imperius curse, it’s the exact same technique, ive already told you that, let go of your emotions” said Snape, “I’m finding that a bit difficult right now” said harry through Gritted teeth.** ** **

****** **

****** **

******“I know you dislike me, possibly hate me Potter, but unless you find a way, I am wasting my time” snapped Snape. Harry nodded. “Stand up straight, one, two, three, Legilimens!”. A black dog appeared infront of him this time, Draco’s meeting in Dumbledore’s office, his mother and father in the mirror ‘NO’ thought Harry with such strength, he was sitting on Snape’s office floor again but looked across to notice, Snape was sitting on the ground as well, “Are you okay Potter?” asked Snape quickly, “Yes sir, you?” asked Harry politely before he could stop himself, “Good, now get up” said Snape as he stood himself. “Your handing me these memory’s! the ones your most attached too, I know your weakness’s, you will fall prey to his powers like other weak-minded people” sneered Snape, “I am NOT weak minded” snapped Harry, “Prove it. Prove me wrong Potter” spat Snape as he raised his wand, “Legilimens”, Quickly images appeared, Dementors coming for Sirius, he was running down a windowless corridor with Mr Weasley, He was drawing near the black door. “I know, I know” commented Harry as he picked himself up off the floor, once again. “What happened than Potter?” questioned Snape, his gaze intent, almost a caring curiosity, “I just realized” mumbled Harry, “Realized what?” asked Snape, tempted to grab the boy by the shoulders and shake the answer out of him, “Sir, what’s in the department of mysteries?” asked Harry, “What? Why?” questioned Snape, sounding unnerved, which almost made Harry smirk.** ** **

****** **

****** **

******“Ive been dreaming of that corridor for months, I couldn’t work out why and I didn’t recognize it. It leads to the department of mysteries, I know you know wants something from inside of there” said Harry trying to ignore the feeling in his scar, “There are many things in that department, none that concern you, do I make myself clear?” said Snape, “Crystal” replied Harry, now rubbing his scar as the pain increased, Harry could of sworn he saw concern flash across Snape’s face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared, “Same time Wednesday Potter, You are to rid your mind of all emotions, a calm and blank slate each night, understood?” drawled Snape, sounding bored again, “Yes sir” replied Harry, “One more thing potter” said Snape as Harry made his way for the door, “Yes Sir” replied Harry, “I will know if you haven’t practiced, do you understand me?” sneered Snape. Harry made his escape before most of that sentence was finished, in a rush to get to Ron and Hermione. He had barely made it outside the door as a small, folded parchment piece hit him in the chest.** ** **

****

****

**_‘HP, we are in the RoR, HG’_ … Harry hitched his book bag up his shoulder more and made his way to the 7th floor. **

****

****

Hermione looked around the large dining table and smiled, they were such an odd bunch, but they clicked well, Blaise is helping Ginny with her herbology, Daphne and Ron are talking quietly, and Hermione is watching Draco complete his DADA essay while his left hand drew circles on her shin as she had her legs thrown over his lap as her book rested on her own. “If you keep staring, I will never get this done” said Draco with a roll of his eyes, “liar” laughed Hermione, knowing him too well, “what’s up love?” asked Draco without lifting his head or quill, “We are such an unusual bunch, but we work so well together” replied Hermione, now sitting up and resting her head on his shoulder, “speak for yourself” butted in Blaise, “what?” questioned Draco while laughing, “I’m not unusual” remarked Blaise, “she meant as a group, not as individuals moron. That is what you get for listening to half a conversation” remarked Draco, causing the three girls to start laughing. Once it all calmed down, Hermione spun in her seat as she heard the door opening but released her breath when she realized it was Harry. Ginny gave a squeal and launched herself at him, “Really Gin, I seen you already today” said Harry laughing while wrapping his girlfriend in a hug, “Yeah but I didn’t think you’d survive an extra lesson with Snape” replied Ginny, “How’d you go mate?” asked Ron, “Uhh” said Harry looking around, “They know” commented Hermione, guessing what made him uncomfortable. “we will keep your secret Harry, we are on your side” said Daphne, giving Harry a smile, which he returned. Harry explained the basic’s and the memory’s he didn’t mind sharing but left a few details out for his best friends. 

Everybody returned to their essay’s except for Hermione, “I’ll be back” whispered Hermione as she kissed Draco’s cheek, she walked around the table, stood behind Harry, and tapped him on the shoulder, “Can you come with me for a second?” asked Hermione as she nodded to a secluded area, “I’ll be back” Harry whispered to Ginny receiving a nod in return. Harry and Hermione didn’t go far, just over to the lounges, “are you okay?” asked Hermione, noticing how pale Harry seemed, “I just don’t like occlumency” replied Harry, “I can imagine” remarked Hermione, “but I know where the weapon is” replied Harry, “where?” asked a third voice as Ron joined them, sitting on Harry’s other side, “I kept having a dream of this corridor, I realized tonight, it leads to the Department of mysteries” replied Harry, “of course. That explains a bit. Ron your mum was complaining at the start of the year that we were down an escort, I heard the name Sturgis slip out, yet not long after we got here, a Sturgis Podmore was arrested for trying to get through a door in the ministry, it must be the same guy, not many Sturgis’s around I can imagine” explained Hermione, “but he was on our side, why bother?” questioned Ron, “Guard duty looks like an easy place for an imperius curse, it was an easy place to attack someone” commented Harry, remembering how easy of a target Mr Weasley was. 


	75. Chapter 75

**Show me a family of readers, and I will show you the people who move the world - Napoleon Bonaparte**

“Do you think we will ever be full included?” Ginny asked Draco, now sitting between him and Daphne, “They’ve been the golden trio for so long, I don’t think they do it on purpose” said Draco shrugging, “One day Ginny” said Daphne putting her hand on the younger girls shoulder, “So Blaise” said Ginny randomly. “Yeah Ginny?” replied Blaise, Draco noticed he sounded nervous and was tempted to laugh. “had any luck with Luna?” asked Ginny with a smile, “No” said Blaise, looking slightly nervous. “Look at her face, she is scheming a million ways to get you together” said Daphne as she pointed at Ginny’s far away look. “I’ve got it” half-shouted Ginny a few minutes later, scaring the people still around the table, “merlin! Don’t bloody do that!” snapped Daphne, clutching her chest, “sorry Daph” said Ginny looking sheepish until her gazed move to Blaise, which caused her to smile widely, making him slightly nervous. 

“Ive got it. You will be paired with Luna at the next DA lesson. Hermione can work with Theo, I will work with Susan Bones” commented Ginny smiling, “I’m working with Theo on what?” asked Hermione as the 3 of them rejoined the table. “Blaise has a crush on Luna so you’re working with Theo at the next DA lesson, I’m with Susan so he can be with Luna” replied Ginny causing Blaise to drop his head on the table with a loud thunk of embarrassment. “ooh sounds good. Theo will make a decent partner” said Hermione causing Ginny to gasp, “I’m good” said Ginny with a frown, “I’m joking Gin, but ive seen Theo’s wand work, he looks impressive, he will be a challenge” replied Hermione. 

The group continued with their homework but Hermione, her mind was only half present on her essay, the other half was watching how pale Harry still seemed to be, she worried as his defenses may be down a bit due to Snape’s lesson. Hermione put her essay away as she yawned, laying her head on Draco’s shoulder as he had an arm wrapped around her waist, “Come on, bedtime” said Draco to the group, gaining joyful remarks from Blaise, Ron, and Ginny. They all packed up silently and silently walked out in groups, with Ron, Harry, and Ginny first to leave after Ron had said his goodnights to Daphne. Blaise and Daphne were next, leaving Draco and Hermione alone for a few minutes. “Goodnight love” whispered Draco as he wrapped both his arms around her waist, while she laid her head against his chest with her arms around his neck, “I’m too tired to move” replied Hermione, hearing, and feeling his chuckle vibrate in his chest, “I would carry you, but if any prefects catch us, I’m likely to get hexed” commented Draco, gaining a frown from Hermione. “Goodnight Draco” said Hermione raising her head, so a warm brown met cloudy grey eyes, looking into Draco’s eye’s was like looking into a brilliant day as the storm clouds rolled across the sky. She would never get sick of looking into them, where her eyes, reminded Draco of a nice cold butterbeer on a warm summer’s day. 

Hermione woke up early the next morning, showered and dressed, grabbed her book from her bedside table and tip-toed to the common room so she didn’t wake her housemates. She threw herself down on the sofa and started reading while she is waiting for Ginny and the boys so they could head down to breakfast. Ginny was first to join her, “Morning Hermione” said Ginny as she moved her legs so she could sit down, “Morning Gin, how did you sleep?” replied Hermione, “Wasn’t bad” commented Ginny as she yawned, “not quite awake?” laughed Hermione, “Not yet, coffee” replied Ginny causing another laugh out Hermione. They sat in a comfortable silence while waiting for the boys. Harry rushed straight to her, “Mione, his happy!!” he exclaimed, “what?” asked Hermione puzzled, “HE IS HAPPY” half-yelled Harry, “What about?” asked Hermione quickly. “I didn’t see” replied Harry hanging his head, “we will find out, we’ll worry about it later, but now, we need breakfast. Let’s go” said Hermione. 

The four of them walked down to the great hall in silence, each thinking of reasons why Voldemort could be so happy. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started putting their breakfast on the plate, with the Weasley kids digging in as if it would be their last meal, to the amusement of Hermione and Harry. “Do you ever get stomach aches?” Harry asked looking at the two, “would you like a shovel Ron?” commented Hermione, gaining a laugh from the four of them, “yeah if you got one” replied Ron sticking his tongue out at her now that his mouth is empty. They kept smiling until the owl delivering mail stopped infront of Hermione. She put the money in the pouch and collected her copy of the prophet. She flipped it to the front page and gasped, “I know why his happy!” exclaimed Hermione, white as a sheet, “what?” asked Harry as he ripped the paper out of her hands and groaned at the headline. “what?” asked the Weasley’s in unison. There was the major headline followed by ten black and white photographs. Hermione grabbed the paper and started reading to the small group.

**‘MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKBAN.**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS ‘RALLYING POINT’ FOR OLD DEATH EATERS’**

**The ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle prime minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. “we find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped” said Fudge last night, “Nor do we think the two breakouts and unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggest outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person to ever escape Azkaban would ideally place to help others follow in his footsteps. We think likely that these individuals, who include Black’s cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached”**


	76. Chapter 76

**Reading is to the mind, what exercise is to the body - Joseph Addison**

“Black, surely not si-“ started Harry, “shh, yes exactly snuffles” replied Hermione, looking stern. “Is a guy named Antonin Dolohov pictured?” asked Ginny quietly, while Hermione noticed her fingers were crossed, “Yes, he is, how did you know?” asked Hermione, “I was hoping he wasn’t” replied Ginny, “Who is he?” asked Harry, looking between his now pale girlfriend and best friend, “he was arrested for the murders of my Uncle’s, mum’s side” said Ron, now looking as if he wanted to throw up. “Mum, we need to write her now Ron” said Ginny jumping out of her seat quickly and basically running from the hall without waiting for her brother, who stopped to tell the twins. Hermione and Harry watched the whole Weasley clan exit the hall as quickly as possible. “Harry, go check on Neville” said Hermione nodding towards the Longbottom boy that was a pale as Ginny. “is she out?” asked Harry, “Yes” was the only reply he got before he got up and walked over to check on Neville. Hermione was left by herself reading about the rest of the escaped death eaters when she felt someone sit down next to her, looking to her left, she seen Daphne looking quite concerned. “I have seen all of the Weasley’s hurry out of here, are they okay?” asked Daphne sounding upset, “see this man?” asked Hermione pointing to the picture of Dolohov, receiving a nod, she continued “his crime was the murder of their uncle. They have gone to owl their mother” said Hermione with a frown. “what a mess” said Daphne. 

Hermione nodded and looked around the hall. The teachers all looked stressed, while not a single student was smiling, most surrounding the newspapers left forgotten or their own, all with the same expression. Harry joined them not long later, after promising Neville some extra lessons, as he wanted to be able to defend or revenge, harry wasn’t sure which one was more prominent at the moment for the boy. “I can’t believe his blaming Sirius for this” snarled Harry, “well what option does he have? He can hardly say, ‘oh hey, I was wrong, Voldemort’s back, Dumbledore warned me, dementors are with you-know now, my bad’, he has spent the last 6 months making you two out to be liars, now hasn’t he” replied Hermione. Gaining a nod as reply from Harry, she continued to read the rest of the paper, not long after tho, another gasp emitted from her mouth. “what now?” asked Harry, “listen to this.” said Hermione,

**‘TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER**

**St Mungo’s hospital promised a full enquiry last night after ministry worker Broderick Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a pot plant. Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death. Healer Mariam Strout, who was in charge of Mr Bode’s ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokesperson for the hospital has released a comment. ‘St Mungo’s deeply regrets the death of Mr Bode, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident. We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards, but it appears that Healer Strout, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr Bode’s bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Healer Sprout encouraged Mr Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent flitter bloom but a cutting of devils snare, which when touched by the convalescent Mr Bode, throttled him instantly. St Mungo’s is as yet to account for presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward.’**

“Bode? Do we know him?” asked Harry looking confused about why this was relevant. “we saw him, over Christmas. He was across from Lockhart, we saw the devil snare arrive, the healer said it was a Christmas present” replied Hermione, “why didn’t we recognize it?” asked Harry, “We didn’t check, who would of thought someone would send Devil snare. A murder, a very clever murder, it can’t be traced to the person” said Hermione with a frown looking at the table, but her head shot up just as quickly as Ron sat back down, still quite pale. “Bode... bode... rings a bell...” commented Ron, who seemed to be thinking, “I know him! His an unspeakable, works in the Dept. of Mysteries’” said Ron suddenly, “That’s right! I met him, in the lift of my trial with your dad” exclaimed Harry.


	77. Chapter 77

**Reading is a discount ticket to everywhere - Mary Schmich**

Before they knew it, it was already February, January seemed to have skipped in a passage of her prefect duties, classes, homework, meeting Draco and helping Harry with DA lessons, meanwhile Draco was busy with his prefect duties, Quidditch as well as his classes. The night of the thirteen found the regular group in the room of requirement doing homework as they had been weekly, to help each other out as the fifth years seemed to be piled homework daily to help prepare them for their owls coming up sooner. “hey Weasley” said Draco, receiving a ‘yeah’ from Ron and Ginny, causing Hermione to laugh. “do I ever call you Weasley?” asked Draco looking at Ginny with his eyebrows raised, “I didn’t think” laughed Ginny punching him on the arm, causing a mock wince from Draco. “What?” asked Ron, looking a bit curious, they were getting on a bit better but not enough to engage in conversation unless it was a group chat.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” asked Draco, looking like he would rather be asking anyone else. “depends” replied Ron, “I was wondering if you and Daphne are doing anything tomorrow?” asked Draco trying not to sound curious, “Staying here in the RoR, why?” questioned Ron, “any chance you could give me a hair? See, I want to take Hermione to Hogsmeade but I can’t go as me, atleast if I’m you, it wouldn’t seem unusual for her to be having lunch and walking around with me, with you being here, there’s no chance people will see two Ron’s” replied Draco, waiting for an answer, sure he was going to get a No, until he seen Daphne nudge Ron and give him a look, “sure Malfoy, On one condition” replied Ron, “depends” said Draco, returning his earlier answer back at him, “bring me back chocolate frogs” laughed Ron, seeing the nervous expression on Draco’s face, “yeah deal” replied Draco, extending his fist, hoping Ron would accept that friendship offer, it wasn’t unusual to him, he had seen Blaise, Harry and Draco do fist bumps occasionally, when the mood fit. 

Draco was surprised when he felt a fist against his but what stunned him most, was the Smile Ron seemed to be offering him, Draco didn’t hesitate in returning it, hoping they had finally turned a corner. “Speaking of Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny, do you mind meeting us in the three broomsticks around midday?” asked Hermione, receiving a small groan from Draco, “It’s just something I need you to do harry. I will explain tomorrow if you don’t mind?” she asked. “Sure” they replied in unison. The group returned to their homework with small conversations here and there. “I’m very proud of you Ron” said Daphne walking up behind him and putting her arms around his waist, Ron maneuvered her so he was standing infront of her, arms around her waist, “I knew it would make you both happy. I have a special day planned for you tomorrow, why shouldn’t my best friend have a special day too?” said Ron smiling at his girlfriend, “we are both lucky to have you” replied Daphne reaching onto her tippy-toes to kiss Ron. As they turned to leave, Ron quickly grabbed Draco’s arm, “Don’t kiss her! I don’t need Rumors about how I’m cheating on Daph with Hermione. Okay?” said Ron, laughing at the giggle coming out of Daphne as they started walking away again, causing Draco to shake his head in humor. 

“Guess what Red” said Blaise as he and Ginny were still packing away their stuff, “what Blaise?” replied Ginny, “I owe you one” said Blaise with a shrug, “why?” questioned Ginny looking confused, “if you hadn’t paired me and Luna in DA classes, we wouldn’t be having our first date tomorrow” remarked Blaise with a huge smile, “Yes, I know the perfect thing, you can give me” laughed Ginny, “Oh shit. Now I’m worried” laughed Blaise, “You can name your first born after me” laughed Ginny while walking over to put her arm through Harry’s, leaving Blaise standing where he was, stunned. They all slowly walked in their separate ways except Hermione and Draco as usual. “I’m sorry you can’t have your Valentine’s day with me love, this is the best I could come up with” said Draco with a frown, “Its perfect. I will know it’s you, that’s all that matters” replied Hermione kissing him on the cheek, “You can’t do that tomorrow, you know? Don’t need Ron hearing rumors that his cheating on Daph, we only just started getting along” said Draco with a huge grin, “I noticed, he got a famous Draco fist bump” replied Hermione, “he is doing me a solid, so I gave him one back” remarked Draco, wrapping his arms around her. “I can’t wait for tomorrow” remarked Hermione, “do we really need to meet up with Harry and Ginny?” questioned Draco with a frown. “Yes, it can only happen tomorrow and its especially important that it happens. The wizarding world needs it. You will see” said Hermione with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “I trust you love” replied Draco, pulling her closer for a passionate kiss before they left the RoR. 

The next morning found Hermione running to Ginny’s bed with urgency. “Ginny! Ginny! Oh merlin, WAKE UP!” yelled Hermione while shaking the red head, “someone better be dead or merlin help you Hermione granger” muttered Ginny as she sat up and threw her dressing gown on, “what’s so bloody important at-“ said Ginny looking around for a clock, “8am” said Hermione. “Merlin, so bloody early mione” exclaimed Ginny throwing herself back on the bed, “I need your help, desperately” mumbled Hermione, “what?” muttered Ginny, “come with me” said Hermione as she started tugging on Ginny’s arm, “fine!” exclaimed Ginny climbing out of bed and following Hermione to her trunk, Ginny seen clothes thrown everywhere and a complete mess to be honest. “Merlin, what happened in here?” asked Ginny with her eyes wide open, “I will be meeting Draco in an hour; I can’t find an outfit and makeup isn’t something I know. Help me gin” whined Hermione, “now this is an emergency worth waking up to” laughed Ginny, pushing the older girl into a chair infront of a mirror. Ginny got started straight away, doing simple makeup, eyeliner, nude blush, and a pink lip-gloss, “now clothes” said Ginny starting to pull items together. “I have the perfect outfit for you” commented Ginny, handing Hermione a beige turtleneck, with a black jacket, black jeans, and knee length beige boots. “merlin gin, you are amazing” gushed Hermione once she was dressed and looked into the mirror, “I know” replied Ginny smiling. “Thankyou!” exclaimed Hermione throwing her arms around the younger girl, “now go have fun, we will see you at Noon in the three broomsticks” said Ginny shoving Hermione out of the door.


	78. Chapter 78

**Let others pride themselves about how many pages they have written; I’d rather boast about the ones I’ve read.- Jorge Luis Borges**

Hermione walked down to the common room, to find Ron sitting down on the couches, walking over and sitting down next to him, she flashed him a smile which he returned, “you look beautiful for your first date” said Ron smiling at his best friend, “Thankyou Ron, for your compliment and what you’re doing today, it means the world to me” replied Hermione, laying her head on his shoulder like she would in old times, “just keep your hands to yourself, I don’t need any rumors of cheating” laughed Ron loudly, “damn, here I was thinking of snogging in the middle of Hogsmeade” teased Hermione, receiving a small nudge from Ron as he couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. “It feels right, laughing with you this way again” commented Ron, “I’m glad our friendship could be saved, I don’t know what I would do without you or Harry” replied Hermione as she went to stand up, “Mione, have fun today. Here” said Ron as he handed her a few strands of his hair, “aren’t you coming to the room?” questioned Hermione, “Yeah, I can just give him them, why didn’t I think of that before I pulled my hair out” said Ron, earning a laugh from Hermione as the two friends started heading towards the Room to meet Daphne and Draco. 

The two students walked back and forth until the door materialized. Hermione walked in, to see Draco standing there in a white button-down shirt, with the top 2 buttons undone, black slacks with shiny black shoes. “Bloody hell, no one will believe this is me” laughed Ron pointing at Draco, “what’s wrong?” he asked the redhead. “I don’t dress like that” laughed Ron now being joined by Daphne and Hermione, “people will just think you made an effort” remarked Daphne, “You look fine, don’t worry about him” commented Hermione walking over and putting her hands around Draco’s neck as she lent up to place a kiss against his lips. “You look beautiful love” commented Draco when he pulled back enough to look at Hermione properly. “sure you don’t want us to go to Hogsmeade so you two can hide in here?” said Daphne, throwing a wink Hermione’s way, watching the brunette go bright red, “Thanks, but we will settle for Hogsmeade. See you guys in a few hours” replied Draco as he headed towards the door, “uh love, are you forgetting something?” asked Hermione raising an eyebrow in his direction, “no I don’t think so” replied Draco patting his pockets. 

“my hair mate” said Ron, “shit. Yeah” replied Draco pulling a flask from his pocket, which Ron walked over and put some of his hair in it, watching as Draco swirled the potion around, causing it to go a red color. “bottoms up” commented Draco as he lifted it to his lips. The three students stood around watching as Draco thickened a bit, shrunk and his hair started transforming color as freckles popped up on his face. “how do I look?” Draco asked, “like a true Weasley” commented Ron. “wow, it’s weird seeing two Ron’s” laughed Hermione. “Thank god the real one is standing next to me or I might be a bit confused” laughed Daphne, getting more laughter out of Hermione. “Ready to go?” asked Hermione, “I’ll be out of here at 5, be back by than” commented Ron as the two left the room of requirement.

Hermione put her arms through Draco’s and headed down to the main doors so they could walk down to Hogsmeade. “where do you want to go first?” asked Draco, “wherever you want” replied Hermione. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, simply happy to be in public together, even if Draco didn’t look like himself. They walked past multiple shops, just looking in the window with Draco leading them, “where are we going?” asked Hermione, “I’m looking for somewhere secluded and private” commented Draco still walking around. “why?” asked Hermione, “I only took enough to last 30 mins so we best hurry before I turn back into me” replied Draco, “Oh, I have just the place” said Hermione pulling Draco along to the shrieking shack. “this place?” asked Draco as he looked around, a tad nervously. “the stories aren’t true, it’s not haunted. I will explain inside” but Draco halted, “come on! Your already changing!” urged Hermione looking at Ron’s red hair becoming White. The two trudged down the lane way and walked into the shrieking shack just as Draco reappeared as himself, the potion having worn off. It seemed they had forgotten Draco had a flask full of Polyjuice potion. 

Draco stood there looking around at the walls with deep scratches on them, dust coating everything, some walls missing panels and blast marks through it. He pulled his wand out and casted a cleaning spell on a part of the floor before laying down a blanket, pulling a tiny basket from his pocket and laying it on the blanket before using a charm to enlarge it. “what’s this?” asked Hermione, “It’s a basket full of food love, figured we could have a picnic, unless you don’t want too?” questioned Draco, suddenly looking nervous. Hermione sat down beside Draco and planted a kiss on his cheek, “a picnic with you? Looking like you? Dream come true” commented Hermione, laying her head on Draco’s shoulder as he started pulling out plates of food, goblets of drink and roses in a vase. “this looks beautiful Draco” said Hermione, “a perfect date love, now, what’s the story behind the house?” asked Draco as he started biting into his sandwich. Hermione took a deep breath.

“Once upon a time, a child had the misfortune of meeting a werewolf and ending up with Lycanthropy. Dumbledore admitted him to start his schooling, so they devised a plan to plant a tree, a tree to protect a tunnel to a house, the child was hidden and escorted to a shack, every full moon during his change and returned to the school by the matron when he was well enough. He got lucky one day and met 3 amazing friends, who spent a long time becoming Animagus’s when they learnt he was a werewolf, one become a stag, one a dog and the last a rat. The rat would go up to the tree and press a special branch to halt it from attacking people. The neighborhood heard the howls and scratching of the wood and word spread, so Dumbledore informed the towns people it was haunted, to keep people away so the child was safe, from himself and the regret of what could have happened.” Finished Hermione, “The whomping willow?” asked Draco, “Yes. That’s why the whomping willow was planted” confirmed Hermione. “the kid, that was Remus? Wasn’t it?” asked Draco looking upset by the story, “yes, the stag was James Potter, Sirius is the dog and Peter Pettigrew turns into a rat, quite fitting actually” said Hermione, looking furious at the mention of Peter. “that’s amazing of Dumbledore, not many would of” commented Draco, “Uneducated people, going of fear and mistrust. Silly really, Lupin is one of the best people I know” replied Hermione, “I quite enjoyed his classes” said Draco as he poured a drink for Hermione and himself. “me too” replied Hermione as they were now finishing their lunch. “hey love, I have enough for an hour in Hogsmeade, do you want to go look around?” asked Draco, “sounds good” replied Hermione helping Draco clean up.


	79. Chapter 79

**No entertainment is so cheap as reading, nor any pleasure so lasting - Mary Wortley Montagu**

The two made their way out of the shack and started walking side by side around Hogsmeade to window shop, “I need to go into Scrivenshafts for new quills love” said Draco, “me too, let’s go. Not so loud with the love stuff, your Ron again remember, best friend” laughed Hermione as Draco scrunched his face up. The two wandered around looking at the different Quills. Hermione picked up a beautiful Phoenix feather quill, “it’s beautiful” she whispered as she stood there admiring it, not realizing that Draco was standing there admiring her, agreeing with her statement but not about the Quill, it was good but not as beautiful as the creature holding it. Draco and Hermione browsed for a while longer inside the Quill shop. “Honeydukes next?” questioned Hermione, “yeah, I’ll meet you outside in a second, I just need to buy these” replied Draco holding up the Parchment and Quills in his hands. 

Hermione nodded and walked outside to wait for him as Draco quickly ran back to the phoenix Quill and re-joined the line. A smile gracing his face as he walked out. “You look happy, about buying Quills” laughed Hermione, “I have a gift for you love” whispered Draco as people were walking into the shop. “Oh no, what did you do?” questioned Hermione with a frown, she didn’t realize they were buying presents today. “Here” said Draco holding out the beautiful Quill to her. Hermione gasped and stood inspecting the Quill, “You shouldn’t of. It must of cost you a fortune” commented Hermione with the Quill still in her hands, “Nothing Lucius won’t miss” replied Draco with a smirk. The pair walked as close as possible towards Honeydukes, passing many students who stopped to wave or say hello. 

They walked into Honeydukes and were met by the smell of sweets and chocolates. Hermione grabbed her basket and walked towards the Bertie Botts. Draco loved the beans, so Hermione grabbed him a few packets before she walked over to add her own Chocolate Frogs to the basket. “Those better not be for me” whispered Draco, standing behind her, scaring her. “Merlin, you almost scared the magic out of me!” whispered Hermione harshly, tho she couldn’t keep up her expression looking into Draco/Ron’s face. It was hard to be angry with your boyfriend who looked like your best friend. “once again, those better not be for me” said Draco as he pointed at her basket, “The beans are, chocolate is mine.” Replied Hermione grabbing a few more random treats and putting them into the basket that was now in Draco’s hand. “You don’t need to buy me sweets” said Draco with a frown, “you didn’t need to buy me a Quill” remarked Hermione raising her eyebrow in a challenging way. 

“You win, this time” smirked Draco. “Ha” exclaimed Hermione as she walked towards the counter. They stood in line together making small talk and just enjoying each other’s company. It was one of Hermione’s favorite Hogsmeade trips. Outside they stood together deciding where to go next, but nothing was catching their eyes. “how about a takeaway coffee?” suggested Hermione, “where does take away coffee?” asked Draco, “Madam Puddifoots” said Hermione, “oh no, I’m not stepping a foot into that bloody shop, ive heard about it. Nope” replied Draco laughing at his own comment, “you wait here than you big baby” remarked Hermione, poking her tongue out at him as she walked in to order. 

Hermione stood in line as she watched Draco through the window but unfortunately not a minute passed before her sight was blocked by Pansy Parkinson walking into the shop. Hermione groaned as Pansy stood in line, with a look on her face as if she had just encountered a bad smell, standing next to Millicent. “Don’t worry Milli, the smell will leave soon” sneered Pansy, looking straight at Hermione. “I’m surprised she can even afford a coffee, ain’t mudbloods broke?” questioned Millicent. “Yeah, that’s what I heard” replied Pansy. “actually, our parents actually WORK for their money. Most of us are pretty well off. My father owns a construction company, that is pretty large in the muggle world, what about yours?” asked the boy. Hermione looked at the random 5th year Hufflepuff in shocked that he is standing up for her. “Dentist with their own practice” replied Hermione, “ah I do believe I have been to see them. Christopher and Mary?” questioned the random boy. 

“that’s the ones” replied Hermione. “Archibald Hews, but my mates call me Archie. Hufflepuff, mudblood proud, how do you do” said the boy now named Archie as he stuck his hand out to Hermione. “Hermione granger, friends call me Mione, mudblood too. Gryffindor” replied Hermione as she shook his hand. “ugh that’s disgusting” commented Pansy but no one paid her any attention. Hermione stood there and studied the boy infront of her. He stood as tall as Draco, a quidditch build, Brown hair with a red tinge, looking like he just got out of the water. He had a beautiful smile and stunning green eyes. He grabbed his order, turned towards Hermione, “It was a pleasure to meet you” he smiled as he nodded his head towards her and walked out of the shop. Hermione stepped up to the counter and gave her order and move to the side to wait, keeping an eye on Draco outside in case he started changing but one check of her watch, showed that they had another 40 minutes before that started happening. Hermione ignored the whispering coming from Pansy and Millicent.


	80. Chapter 80

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE - THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**Reading—the best state yet to keep absolute loneliness at bay - William Styron**

Hermione grabbed the coffee’s, thanked the waitress and walked outside to Draco. “who were you talking to love?” asked Draco quietly. “Pansy and Millicent made a comment about me, he stood up for me, his name is Archie, his a Hufflepuff and honestly, I have never noticed him before” replied Hermione looking puzzled. She thought she knew atleast every face, if not their names in her year group. She was wrong. This boy had missed her attention. “Glad he stood up for you” replied Draco as they sipped their coffee’s and walked towards the three broomsticks. “do you have enough for the meeting?” asked Hermione looking nervous. “I have enough love, don’t panic” replied Draco in a whisper as they walked through the door. Hermione chose a seat at the back, away from the crowd for the interview. They both made themselves comfortable while they waited. “so Harry and Ginny are coming, anyone else?” questioned Draco, “Oh yes, someone who thinks they are important. This will be major” said Hermione gleefully. “care to fill me in?” asked Draco raising an eyebrow, “oh you might as well wait, not long now” replied Hermione with a smirk. She wasn’t used to letting people into her plans until the last moment. The benefit of constructing most of the adventures with the boys. 

Draco looked over to see the door open with Luna Lovegood floating through it, looking around and catching his eye. “oh, looney is on her way over” said Draco earning himself a small slap on the chest, “Luna is coming over to us” replied Hermione, emphasizing on her name while waving the girl over. “Hello Ronald” said Luna in her airy voice, “hello Luna” replied Draco, grimacing at her calling him Ronald until he caught Hermione’s eyes and remembered who he was. He could have slapped his forehead if Luna weren’t paying such close attention. “is this it?” asked Draco, “Oh no, one other guest, harry and Ginny too” commented Hermione. It wasn’t long until Rita skeeter stopped at Hermione’s table. “Skeeter have a seat” said Hermione waving at the left-over seats, Rita had her nose in the air and chose a seat next to Draco, much to his dismay. “Hi, I’m Luna Lovegood” said Luna as she stuck her hand out to the woman, “pleasure” replied Skeeter, tho she didn’t look happy at meeting the girl. It was 20 minutes later before Harry and Ginny walked into the pub, freezing seeing the odd assortment of people at Hermione’s table. “Hermione explain?” asked Harry waving his hand over the people, “have a seat and I will” replied Hermione. She could have laughed at the fact that he positioned Ginny next to the reporter, rather than himself. Hermione leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear, “your father’s name will come up, is that okay?” whispered Hermione, “uh, sure” replied Draco confused.

“On a valentines date Harry? do tell us more, our readers will be interested” purred Rita in her sleezy voice. “You will put that quill and Parchment away. You will use this one” commented Hermione passing her a quill and Parchment, “any mention of Harry’s love life and the deal is off” said Hermione, “you haven’t mentioned any deal silly girl” snarled Rita, “This is the deal now, I will release you, secret kept. You will be writing a story on Harry’s accounts of Voldemort’s return, full details. I will proofread it before being published” stated Hermione looking fierce, “The prophet wont publish this, silly child. They are getting more readers, tearing Harry and Dumbledore apart.” Said Skeeter. “This isn’t going to the prophet. This is going to the quibbler” said Hermione, “Daddy is quite excited Harry” commented Luna, “That Rag? No one reads that rubbish” sneered Skeeter. “You will not talk about the Quibbler that way!” snarled Luna, surprising everyone at the table. “are you ready Harry?” asked Hermione, looking concerned, “every detail?“ asked Harry looking at Hermione, “every detail Harry, Death eater names, what he looks like now, what his mentioned in the way of plans. The whole thing from start to finish, okay?” said Hermione, “I’m good to go, are you?” questioned Harry, glaring at the reporter, “good to go” replied Rita, firing away questions to get more detail as Harry retold his story. 

Halfway through Hermione watched Draco excuse himself and head off to the bathroom to take the last of his potion. She crossed her fingers that they could make it to the school in time, if not, she would have to see if Ginny would go with him and meet them there. Luckily, the interview was rounding up and they all breathed a sigh of relief. “well Miss Granger, I will go and write this up and send it to you first, shall I?” asked Skeeter, “Oh yes please.” replied Hermione. “You will send the final piece to Daddy?” questioned Luna, “Yes, I will be, along with a picture of Harry from Creevey” said Hermione smiling at the girl. “See you” said Luna as she practically floated away from the group and out the door. The 4 remaining friends smiled at each other and stood to leave. “Your bloody brilliant Mione” commented Ginny, “that was bloody hard but your right, they need to hear it. I hope you don’t mind I mentioned your father Draco” said Harry quietly, looking at his friends face.

“No relative of mine, we just share a last name” laughed Draco in Ron’s booming laughter. Hermione frowned, she really missed his voice, face, and laughter. It wasn’t quite as deep or loud as Ron’s. “what’s wrong Mione? This is what you wanted” said Ginny watching her friend, “oh it’s not about the interview, I was thinking about something else” replied Hermione, linking her arm with her friends while the boys walked ahead and chatted about Quidditch. “what were you thinking?” questioned Ginny as she starred at Hermione. “how today was been perfect besides one thing” replied Hermione with a frown, “what thing?” asked Ginny, “It would have been perfect for Draco to actually be Draco” commented Hermione, looking quite upset. “He isn’t hiding forever, is he?” questioned Ginny, “Nope, just this year. He is announcing it next year” said Hermione, “like the start of year announcement? ‘excuse me Hogwarts, I Draco Malfoy pureblood extraordinaire am dating Hermione Granger muggleborn smartest witch of our age, please enjoy your dinner’ seriously?” said Ginny, imitating standing up on the table and waving her arms around, not realizing both boys were listening. “hey, that’s not a bad idea” laughed Draco, while Harry shook his head in amusement at his girlfriend. “I don’t think that’s what we had in mind” laughed Hermione.


	81. Chapter 81

**The unread story is not a story; it is little black marks on wood pulp. The reader, reading it, makes it live: a live thing, a story. - Ursula K. LeGuin**

They didn’t have enough time to get to the Room as they walked slowly. “meet you there” rushed out Draco as he quickly pulled Hermione into an empty classroom, bags banging against the door frame in their haste. “you’re, you” commented Hermione running her hands through Draco’s hair as she was standing against the wall beside the door as he stood infront of her, “which is why I’m doing this” replied Draco as he dropped his bags, pulled Hermione’s from her hands, and dropped them next to his, after all hands were free, both Hermione’s hands went into Draco’s hair as one of his enclosed around her waist while the other sat under her chin, pulling her face up to look him in the eye. 

They stood their lost in each other, steel grey meeting chocolate brown. “You are beautiful. Happy Valentine’s day love” whispered Draco, “Happy Valentine’s day” whispered Hermione before Draco’s lip crashed down onto hers, a passionate kiss that Draco wanted to deepen but not without her permission, so he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry that he was granted straight away. They engaged in a battle of tongues as hands roamed everywhere. Hermione’s went from his hair to his shoulders, holding onto them as Draco wrapped both arms around her waist and held her on her toes so she was against him, body to body. 

Hermione broke the kiss first for some air, “what a kiss” she said, before blushing realizing she wasn’t just thinking it, she said it out loud. “now that’s a kiss id enjoy for the rest of my life” replied Draco putting his lips onto hers again softly. “love you” whispered Hermione as she pulled away from the kiss and wrapped Draco into a hug. “love you too” replied Draco, burying his face in her hair. “we should get going, we should meet everyone for dinner in the room, what do you think?” asked Hermione, “when was this decided?” asked Draco, “right now, I’m about to send notes to them all” laughed Hermione as she started rummaging in her bag pulling out parchment and using her new Quill.

_‘Dinner in the RoR? Bring Luna!’_

_‘we are all having dinner in there, so just stay put.’_

“Blaise’s? And I’m guessing the last is Daph?” asked Draco, “oh your so clever, more than just a pretty face” teased Hermione, “that’s why I’m such a hot item. I’m clever, Rich and good-looking, you better hold onto me” laughed Draco as Hermione’s face turned into a scowl, “what if ive had enough and want to give someone else a turn?” asked Hermione with a smirk, “you wouldn’t dare” scowled Draco, “you’re not the only one who can give someone a grumpy face” laughed Hermione as she stood between his legs as he sat the desk. Hermione and Draco stood in this embrace, just cuddling until 2 pieces of parchment flew towards them.

_‘Dinner there sounds good.’_

_‘Luna and I are in, see you in a minute.’_

“They are all in for a group dinner love” said Hermione handing Draco the parchment but he shook his head, so she put them in her pocket. “Okay, you head up now love, I’ll wait a few minutes than follow” replied Draco, removing his arm from her waist as she started gathering her things to leave. Hermione started walking towards the door, turned flashed Draco a smile as she walked out. She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face as she headed towards the 7th floor. Nothing and no one could remove it, she believed it may be permantely attached, that’s how good of a day she had. Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she walked up the stairs. She reached the 7th floor and was quite puzzled to see Daphne, Ginny, Harry, and Ron standing outside. “what’s up guys?” asked Hermione as Ron began to pace infront of the wall, thinking to himself, “Ron is changing the room” replied Daphne, “don’t want us to see the bed sheets messed up?” teased Hermione with a wink to Daph, “you spend too much time with Draco” laughed Daphne as she turned bright red. They didn’t stand around for long as the door appeared, and Ron opened it for the girls. 

Hermione walked in, to see a big round table, enough room for everyone, with a red tablecloth, roses in vases, big white bows on the back of the chairs and pink balloons floating around the top. “oh Ron, you big romantic” gushed Hermione, “figured it was a Valentines dinner. It should look like it.” Replied Ron as he walked over to Daphne and kissed her on the cheek. “did anyone organize dinner?” asked Daph, “Dobby” said Hermione quietly. The room was silent for a few seconds before a ‘pop’ could be heard, signaling the appearance of Dobby the house elf, “miss mione miss, what can dobby be doing for you?” squeaked the elf, “Can we please have our dinner here, enough for 8 people please, if it’s not to much work please?” asked Hermione crouching down to be on the elf’s level, “of course miss mione, be back soon miss” replied Dobby with a bow before he left. The five of them seated themselves to wait for the others.


	82. Chapter 82

**My personal hobbies are reading, listening to music and silence - Edith Sitwell**

“How was your day?” asked Daphne, “it was amazing! We went to the shrieking shack for a picnic than strolled through Hogsmeade. Draco brought me this beautiful phoenix Quill, I brought him Bertie Botts and then we had a coffee as we waited for the meeting I organized to start. Thankyou Ron, it wouldn’t have been possible without you” said Hermione still smiling. “Your welcome” replied Ron as he turned around to watch the door open and Draco walk in, “oh merlin, really Daph?” laughed Draco, “actually, not me, it was Ron” replied Daphne slapping him on the back of the head as he leant down to kiss her cheek, “ouch” exclaimed Draco as he straightened himself and held a fist out to Ron, who put his own against Draco’s. Hermione laughed as Draco walked around the table to seat himself beside her, just as the door opened and the next couple walked through the door holding hands. Draco looked over at Hermione to notice her smile falter. “It will be us soon love; I promise” whispered Draco as he laced his fingers through hers, “Draco” said Blaise, putting his fist against Draco’s and making his way around the table. A habit they had all gotten into and didn’t mind. It usually involved Cheek kisses for the girls and fist bumps between the fellas’. They stood around making small talk while waiting for the dinner. 

“How was your valentine’s day?” Blaise asked Draco, “it was amazing, considering, even the meeting wasn’t bad.” Replied Draco with a genuine smile, “meeting? Oh only Hermione Granger would organize a meeting on Valentine’s day, mid-date” laughed Blaise, “Hey, ill have you know it was very important” said Hermione pointing her fork at him, “I surrender, put the fork down “ said Blaise, causing the group to laugh. “Daddy is putting it in the very next edition after he gets it, it can’t be this one, we are covering the Nargles, which is very important for the wizarding world to know” said Luna, causing the group to grin, no one knowing what to say. “is that where you disappeared too?” questioned Blaise as he looked at Luna, “Yes” she replied in a dreamy tone. “Do you think people will believe it Harry?” asked Daphne, “people will believe whatever suits them, some won’t want the truth, some will. We just have to hope, my account of events will make them see the truth, especially now there has been a massive break-out” replied Harry, “5 galleons Umbridge bans the magazine that very day!” laughed Blaise, grabbing the parchment the room had placed in the middle of the table, writing his name, amount and time limit.

Everyone had written their own guesses. Hermione guessed by lunchtime that day. “so Draco, can I ask you a serious question?” asked Ginny, looking at the blonde boy. “uh, sure Weaslette” replied Draco sounding nervous, “how do you think next year will go? Will you be safe in your dorm or you be asking to move?” asked Ginny, gaining the attention of everyone. “I really don’t know, I think I will be fine, most people including Slytherin’s wouldn’t mess with me too much” replied Draco, looking at Ginny and missing the worry that went over Hermione’s face but Blaise didn’t, “don’t worry bro, ive got your back” said Blaise, “They shouldn’t be too bad, I didn’t get much slack for dating Ron, tho I assume most aren’t bothered considering his a pure-blood tho” commented Daphne, “no offence but his still considered a blood traitor so you could have been in danger” replied Draco, “plus, you’re not dating the most famous muggleborn in our school Daph” said Blaise, “if you’re not okay, you can bunk in our dorm, we will give you a lion uniform and all” laughed Harry, “whys that funny?” asked Blaise, “I’m imagining Draco in a bunk on the floor, in a Gryffindor uniform” laughed Harry, who was now joined by Ron. “oh, I see it now” laughed Blaise, causing all four girls to roll their eyes. 

The rest of dinner continued in much of the same fashion, talking, laughing, and just enjoying themselves, leaving the tension of this year at the door. They eventually all made their way to the lounges that someone had asked for, which appeared on the other side of the large room, surrounding a large fireplace with a roaring flame, keeping them all warm. Slowly the couples started leaving in groups of two’s and four’s. “Are you coming?” harry asked Hermione, who was currently cuddled into Draco’s side, “I’ll meet you there” she replied, “here” said Harry handing her the Marauder’s Map, “thanks Harry” said Hermione, giving him an awkward one-armed hug, from her position against Draco. Draco stood up, pulling Hermione up with him so he could get more comfortable, He laid back down and brought Hermione infront of him, so he was spooning her on the lounge, his face near her ear, half buried in her hair. “You have been quiet love, what’s wrong?” asked Draco, pushing her hair back so he could see her, “I’m worried about you, for next year. What if they do try to hurt you?” whispered Hermione, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. 

“Love, do you really doubt my ability?” questioned Draco slightly stung, “against a whole house? Yes, a bit” replied Hermione, a bit ashamed but really, she was right. If the whole house turned against him, he would be outnumbered, “I will be fine Hermione, I promise you!” replied Draco, leaning up a bit more to have a better look at her face, eye’s widening when he seen the tears glistening on her cheeks. “Oh love, come here” said Draco as he spun her carefully so her face was against his chest, her knee bent between his legs, one hand on her waist for support, rubbing smoothly circles on her hip, “If Dumbledore thought I was in danger, he would be doing something about it, plus I have Blaise, Goyle, Theo and the DA Slytherins, I promise love, the first sign that I can’t handle it, I will move but this way, I have more of a chance of getting the others on side, show them that just because their parents are death eaters, doesn’t mean they have to be, you know?” said Draco, “I know” Hermione mumbled into his chest.


	83. Chapter 83

**Reading should not be presented to children as a chore, a duty. It should be offered as a gift. - Kate DiCamillo**

**IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT, LIKE TO READ, OR AGREE WITH THE LGBT+ COMMUNITY, I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING FROM HERE, AS I'VE MADE A FAVOURITE GAY**

“Do you think it will get any easier?” Hermione asked after a while of laying in silence, “no love, I think this is just the start. Our loyalties, strength, patience, love, and everything we have will be tested. This war is coming, and we are all a vital part to it” replied Draco kissing her forehead, “it hasn’t even come and I’m bloody tired. Promise I won’t lose you” said Hermione, yawning. “I can’t promise you won’t lose me, I don’t know what will happen but I promise, you won’t lose me to the death eater lifestyle, now sleep love, ive got you” replied Draco, still rubbing soothing circles on her waist with one hand while the other was wrapped in her curls, hugging her against him as she fell asleep, leaving Draco awake pondering on his thoughts. He didn’t know what the next year would bring them, but it would be different, merlin, they had to get through this year first. Eventually Draco dosed off with Hermione in his arms, where she belonged. It felt like he had just fallen asleep when he slowly woke up to Hermione sitting on his waist, both knee’s against his ribs as she plastered soft kisses all over his face, “it’s time to wake up” said Hermione softly as she continued to kiss him, everywhere but the one place he craved her kisses the most. 

Draco sat up so quickly, he scared her, quickly using his seeker reflexes to wrap one arm around her shoulders and one around her waist, holding her on his lap, “you ass” said Hermione whacking him on the shoulder, arms now around his neck, holding on, while he kissed her neck, “I could wake up like this forever, but you missed a spot” said Draco pulling his head away to look at her. Hermione looked all over his face, “no, I don’t think I did” she commented as she laughed at his frown, “you forgot my lips love” said Draco as he grabbed her curls at the base of her neck, bringing her face down to his so their lips met. Hermione allowed him a few minutes of a heated kiss before she pulled away, “it’s now 6:30 love, we need to sneak back to our dorms to get ready for the day” said Hermione, placing a chaste kiss against his lips, earning a groan from Draco when she pulled away and slowly stood up. “you evil witch. You wake me up by sitting in my lap, snog me like that than just pull away?” questioned Draco without waiting for an answer, standing up to join her near the door, where they grabbed their purchases from yesterday.

Hermione was consulting the map and holding a shimmering substance in her hands, “I didn’t realize harry left you the cloak” commented Draco, “yep, so let’s go” replied Hermione, reaching out for his hand, and walking out the door. The way to the slytherin dorm was empty. They stood outside of the portrait, Draco’s hands on her waist and her’s in his hair as they kissed passionately again, pulling apart and resting their foreheads together, “I will see you in the great hall love” whispered Draco, “I’ll be the smiling bushy haired Gryffindor” replied Hermione giggling at the eye roll he gave her, “I’ll be the blonde slytherin” replied Draco as he stepped out from the invisibility cloak and entering the common room. Hermione walked as quick as possible up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, giving the password to the fat lady and headed for the girls stairway when a voice behind her scared her, “fall asleep in the library again?” questioned the boy from the lounge, Hermione turned around and seen it was Neville, “Oh hello Neville, yes I did” replied Hermione, “are you okay?” asked the boy, “I’m fine, why?” questioned Hermione, “you look a bit flushed” replied Neville with a shrug of his shoulders, “oh, I ran here” replied Hermione, surprised by how easy the lies were coming to her now. 

She stood down off the stair and walked closer to Neville, noticing his eye’s glinting with tears, a frown on his lips. She quickly sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. “Neville, what is wrong?” questioned Hermione, “You’ll never talk to me again, if I told you, no one would” said Neville, pulling his hand back out of her’s and putting his head in his hands. Hermione started slowly rubbing his back, “Oh Neville, you shouldn’t assume. Do you know what muggles say about assuming something?” asked Hermione, “no?” questioned Neville puzzled, “it makes an ass out of you and me” replied Hermione, “If I tell you, and you hate me, you still need to keep it a secret, do I have your word?” questioned Neville, now looking serious. “I promise Neville, your secret is safe me with me” replied Hermione, looking equally serious. “I’m gay” he spoke so quietly, Hermione wasn’t sure she heard him right, “so what’s the big deal?” asked Hermione as she watched him, “seriously? You don’t care?” asked Neville, a tinge of hope in his eyes, “Neville, we love you, we don’t care who you love. Can you keep my secret?” asked Hermione. Neville needed to see, that it didn’t matter who you fell in love with, as long as you had it. 

“Your keeping mine, I can keep yours” said Neville, looking straight at Hermione. “I didn’t fall asleep in the library, I was in the room of requirement, ive been seeing Draco all year. You think Gryffindor will turn on you because your gay? Imagine what they would do to me?” asked Hermione, “Seriously? You’re the reason his changed this year?” asked Neville, “what do you mean changed?” questioned Hermione curiously, “he isn’t as mean, he actually helped me the other day in potions. I didn’t know what was going on with him, even when I see him insult you, harry and Ron, there isn’t anything to it, now it just seems like reflex, like its expected” commented Neville, “Yes Nev, my friends know but the rest of the house doesn’t. My friends don’t care about who I am dating, they care about me. You will be fine, is this your bedding?” asked Hermione, finally realizing that Neville had his pillow and blanket on the lounge. “I figured when it come out, they wouldn’t want to share a dorm with a fagget” exclaimed Neville. “DON’T. YOU. EVER. CALL. YOURSELF. THAT” said Hermione harshly. 

“You are Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, Pureblood, Herbology extradonaire, not anything else. Your love life does not define you. If you’re a fagget, I am a traitor. We aren’t those things. You’re a gay man and I am a girl in love. Do you understand me?” asked Hermione, looking quite cross. She gave a gasp of surprise when Neville threw his arms around her, “you are one of the best people I know mione” said Neville, between silent tears of gratitude, “Now, get your butt upstairs and Nev, you need to tell someone, when you’re ready. I can be there” said Hermione as he packed up his stuff, “I think Harry first, he seems more open than the rest of my dorm boys” replied Neville, “I want to know all about him another time, okay?” commented Hermione as he was half-way up the stairs, all she got was a laugh in reply. Smiling to herself, she made her way upstairs finally to start getting ready for the day. 

Hermione sat back down on the lounges to wait for the rest of her group to head down to breakfast. Ginny was first downstairs in her quidditch robes, “practice again?” asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow, “Yep. Again” replied Ginny as she got comfortable to wait for the boys. It wasn’t long until they joined the girls walking out of the common room, Hermione turned to harry as they waited for the stairs to stop changing, “are you watching practice or are you doing your homework?” asked Hermione, “homework, its piling up again, I don’t understand how you’re a month in advance, you’re a machine” said Harry grinning, “no, I just care about my studies as well as everyone else” replied Hermione as they started walking down the staircase and into the great hall, but they were blocked at the entrance by a scene, Ron being the tallest, stood on his toes so he could see over everyone’s heads, “Its Dr-Malfoy and Parkinson” said Ron, looking back at them, not realizing Hermione was already pushing her way to the front, arm locked with Ginny’s, dragging the redhead with her.


	84. Chapter 84

**I have a passion for teaching kids to become readers, to become comfortable with a book, not daunted. Books shouldn’t be daunting, they should be funny, exciting and wonderful; and learning to be a reader gives a terrific advantage. - Roald Dahl**

“You need to listen, leave me alone, I don’t know how many times I need to tell you this. I AM NOT INTRESTED” spoke Draco harshly until the last sentence come out in a yell, pushing the witch away from him, “why? Tell me WHY” yelled Parkinson, stepping closer to Draco with each word. “you are narrow minded, you annoy the magic out of me, you are nasty and repulsive, you may have been my choice a long time ago, but that time is gone, you need to accept that Pansy, it will never be you!” said Draco, now calming himself down, “who, who is it then?” asked Parkinson in a quiet voice, obviously upset. “anyone. Anyone else” mumbled Draco, “you know you want me, you love me” snarled Pansy, obviously angry and upset, judging by the snarl on her face and tears coming down in a heavy flow from her eyes, “Your delusional” laughed Draco, “Are you turning into a blood traitor? Sharing the bed with a Weasley? Or is it a mudblood?” snarled Pansy, poking Draco in the chest, “rather Hermione than you” snapped Draco. 

“You are absolutely foul Draco Malfoy!” followed by a loud slap across his face, Hermione was completely stunned. Ginny was faster than anyone and pulled her wand out without anyone noticing and sent a body binding spell straight at Parkinson, murmurs of ‘who did that’ went around the hall as the professor’s pushed their way forward. “would someone please explain what happened here?” asked McGonagall with her stern expression, “Parkinson and I had a disagreement, which resulted in her sl-“ started Draco but the dreaded, “hem hem” filtered to their ears . Hermione groaned at that noise, they all knew who had interrupted Draco, two seconds later, a pink bow could be seen in the gap of teenagers that had spread out of her way. “I have this Minerva, what happened Mr Malfoy?” asked Umbridge, “as I was saying, I got into a disagreement with Parkinson, she called me disgusting and slapped me Professor” explained Draco for the second time.

“what was the nature of this argument?” asked Umbridge, “I’d rather not disclose” replied Draco, standing his ground, “I assure you, if you do not, you may be stripped of certain privileges, I am sure you don’t want that” said the professor. “Fine. She asked me why I no longer visit her bed, I stated I wasn’t into her anymore, she accused me of being a blood traitor and sleeping with a muggleborn, I said I’d rather be in Hermione’s bed than her own, causing her to attack me verbally and physically before a rogue body bind was casted at her, hence why she is like this” said Draco, sending a wink to Hermione, who stood there completely stunned and pointing at a Parkinson who looked similar. “who cast the spell?” asked Umbridge, “No idea, but if you do find out, please let me know, a thankyou hamper will find its way to them” said Draco with a smirk. Hermione turned to her right, to see Ginny bent at the waist in silent laughter. “Ginny” whispered Hermione, hoping to quit the girls laughter. “I guess it’s coming out sooner rather than later” said Harry from behind Hermione, causing her to jump, she didn’t realize the boys had made their way to her. “oh merlin” stated Hermione as she continued to watch the professor size up Draco, seeing if she could definitely lord her power over him.

“You have no idea who sent it?” she asked raising an eyebrow, “This has already been established Professor” stated Draco calmly, as one would discuss the weather. “Both of you to my office, I will write home if I need to” said Umbridge, hoping the threat of his father will cause the boys defiance to stop, not realizing he couldn’t care less at this point what his father knew, which allowed a smirk to grace his face. “would you like to do the counter-curse or shall I?” asked Draco, motioning his hand over Parkinson’s body. “You can meet me at my office. I have this handled. Finite Incantatem” said Umbridge, directing her wand at Parkinson. Draco walked past Hermione, slipping a note into her hand on his way to the professor’s office. Hermione looked up to see Parkinson looking at her, quickly slipping the note into Ginny’s hand that was attached to her forearm.

she smirked just as Parkinson said “Professor, Draco passed a note to Granger, perhaps thanking her for the curse placed against me?” said Parkinson with her nose in the air. Umbridge turned so quickly, little black beetle eyes boring into Hermione’s Chocolate brown. “Did you cast a spell at Miss Parkinson?” asked Umbridge, looking excited at catching her, again. “No Professor” said Hermione loud and strong, being watched by most of the school and a few professor’s, “than you would not be opposed to me checking your wand?” asked Umbridge, sounding sickly sweet, “of course not professor” replied Hermione, handing her wand over to the professor and watching as her last charm produced floated into the air. A warming charm from Hogsmeade yesterday. “Very well Miss Granger, you may go into breakfast” said Umbridge stepping to the side so Hermione could lead the way into the hall. 

Hermione sat down with her friends, being joined by Neville and Daphne, “Can you pass it back please Gin?” asked Hermione, sticking her hand out to receive the parchment, “what does it say?” asked Ginny noticing Hermione’s eye’s went wide in reading it. “well?” asked Daphne, Hermione passed the note around so all her friends could read it. Harry looked at her when she handed it to Neville, who grinned and patted her on the shoulder. “what’s happening?” asked Harry, pointing between the two, “I told Neville dismorning” stated Hermione, but her tone left no room for questioning, she continued to stare at the parchment when she got it back.

_‘ I’m sick of bloody hiding! . no need to shock the whole school, let’s start by being civil, give them time to get used to me being friends with you lot, before I tell them all who I love.  
Love you’_

“oi, you lot, what’s gotten into Malfoy?” asked Dean from down the table, “We made an amends, guess his sick of being a prat” replied Harry, “You called a truce?” asked Seamus in his Irish accent, “yeah mate” replied Ron before shoving food into his mouth. Hermione smiled at her friends, honestly, she had no idea how to continue this story, this was a good way. All eye’s travelled to her when she stood up, “I’m going to see Blaise” said Hermione, throwing her bag over her shoulder and crossed the hall, feeling like a million eyes were on her, as she walked over to Blaise and sat down infront of him. “Hey Granger” said Blaise, “Hey Blaise, Gryffindor knows that Harry and Draco called a truce, will make sense of why we are all friends, can you let him know?” asked Hermione, “They already knew we were friends” replied Blaise looking confused. “They knew we were” said Hermione motioning her fingers between the two, “but not Draco and I. Oh Merlin, I thought someone put me in a body bind or I was dreaming still” said Hermione, “Nope. Your wide awake. I didn’t even know he was coming out with anything today. I thought he was waiting until next year?” questioned Blaise, “you and me both” replied Hermione laughing. “what are you up too?” asked Blaise, “I’m going to do my homework. Harry is a bit far behind, Weasley’s are going to practice” said Hermione, not noticing Draco was walking into the hall and headed straight for his friend until she heard a whisper behind her.

“oh hello love” purred Draco as he sat down next to her, across from Blaise with a smirk on his face, “You’re an idiot” they both said at the same time, causing Draco to raise his eyebrows, “Got sick of hiding, didn’t you?” asked Draco, looking at Hermione’s face, “Please tell me you didn’t do this because of yesterday?” asked Hermione, “a part of it, I know it will make you happier” commented Draco grabbing himself some breakfast. “did you know the whole great hall is looking at you? They try to make it look like they aren’t, but they are” laughed Blaise as he started waving, causing some people to look down, but other smart arse’s like Ginny to wave back. “Didn’t you think to talk to me first?” asked Hermione, “I didn’t bloody plan this, but why? This is what you wanted!” said Draco, looking shocked. “you didn’t even let me in on your plan, you just threw me in the deep end. Now I have to face the whole school alone cause there isn’t a single person that would come to you, to stand up to you, except Harry, Ron and I. you do realize everything will be aimed at me?” Said Hermione looking at her lap. 

“If you wanted it to be a secret, you should have been clearer on that front instead of looking like it hurts all the bloody time. By the way, your welcome!” snapped Draco as he pushed his plate away and stood up from the table and left the hall. Hermione sat there and watched him leave before putting her head down against the table. “I screwed up!” mumbled Hermione, “Huh? What was that?” asked Blaise, lifting her hair up from around her so he could hear her clearly, causing her to slap his hand. He laughed, “you kind of did, it would have been a major step for Draco to come out as Harry’s friend but especially yours. You don’t understand it at all, but every snake will now be confused, half believe he would of lead the new group of death eaters and were willing to follow him, now his Harry’s friend? He really put himself on the line, and it was all for you because we all seen how unhappy you were hiding, now you’ve basically threw it in his face” said Blaise with emphasing certain words, making Hermione feel more horrible than she just did, she didn’t think that was possible. “I’m glad it’s not hidden but some notice would have been good” replied Hermione lifting her head up, “why? Did you expect a better reaction? News flash, his Draco Malfoy, you are Hermione Granger, you weren’t going to get one besides, it hardly look like he staged the bloody argument” said Blaise, “I know” replied Hermione, looking on the verge of tears. “Now, I need to find my best friend. Please excuse me” said Blaise as he stood up from the table, patting Hermione on the shoulder as he passed her.


	85. Chapter 85

**Reading is a form of prayer, a guided meditation that briefly makes us believe we’re someone else, disrupting the delusion that we’re permanent and at the center of the universe. Suddenly (we’re saved!) other people are real again, and we’re fond of them - George Saunders**

Hermione sat frozen to the spot, stuck inside her own mind until someone tapped her on the shoulder, “come on” said Daphne softly, grabbing Hermione from the slytherin table and walking her back to the Gryffindor’s. “are you okay?” asked Ginny, “No” answered Hermione as she burst into tears and fled the great hall before anyone could notice besides her friends. Ginny and Daphne rose before the boys could, “This is a girls thing, you guys can wait, tell Ange whatever you want, I won’t be at practice” said Ginny looking at the boys before leaving the great hall without causing too much attention, like Draco throwing the doors open or Hermione running from the table. The two girls trudged up to the Gryffindor common room, “No snakes allowed” said the fat lady, “You’ve let her in a million times, ive said the password, I am a Gryffindor, now open the bloody door” snapped Ginny.

“How rude” said the fat lady as she opened the entry way. Ginny and Daphne made their way into Hermione’s dorm room, to find her sitting at the window seat, tears still streaming down her face. “what happened?” asked Ginny, sitting infront of her as Daphne sat beside her, the three girls making a small circle. “ I basically called him an idiot for his stunt and said he should have spoken to me first, he took that to mean, I wanted to hide for a while longer. I was sick of hiding but being ambushed like that dismorning through me off. I wasn’t ready for it, we didn’t talk or plan anything!” said Hermione, “You can’t plan for everything. No matter how much you discussed it, planned it or anything, it was always going to go this way.” Said Ginny softly, “that’s what Blaise said. Now Draco thinks I want to go back to hiding, so he probably feels like an idiot” mumbled Hermione, throwing her head onto her arms, knee’s drawn up to her chest. 

“I’m sure he will understand when he calms down. It’s just a lot, his basically turned his back on his house than felt like it’s not what you wanted anymore. He will be fine” remarked Daphne, “I didn’t ask for him to turn his back on his house” said Hermione, “but he did the moment he fell in love with you or more specially when he acted on it, you need to find him and explain it” replied Ginny. “everyone already assumes the worst, I guess I can’t prove that I don’t want to hide by finding him and snogging him?” asked Hermione, earning a laugh from the two girls. “if you don’t care what people think, that will work” said Daphne, “Anyone has anything to say, I’ll do to them what I did to Parkinson” commented Ginny, “that was you?” asked Daphne, turning to look at the fiery redhead. “Yeah, she was annoying me, and I was hungry” said Ginny laughing. “maybe you should rethink the snogging, you’ll send the school upside down” said Daphne seriously.

“I really don’t care, I just want him to know that I’m not ashamed of him” said Hermione, “than go find your man and bloody tell him this, no tears, buck up little lion!” said Ginny, pulling Hermione’s hand til she was standing, than giving her a small shove. “Daph, where does Draco go when he is upset?” asked Hermione, staring at the blonde girl, “The quidditch pitch, but since Gryffindor are practicing, he will be near the lake” replied Daphne, sending a smile her way. “Okay, so I’m going to go up to him, snog him, apologize and then go back to normal” said Hermione, more telling herself the plan. “does she always plan everything?” daphne asked Ginny, “down to the last detail. Tho most of them work, she is Hermione granger” said Ginny with a roll of her eyes. “they didn’t get much of a reaction today, so maybe if anyone is near the lake, they won’t care about them snogging?” said Daphne hopefully looking at Ginny. “Oh they will, the whole school will know by Lunchtime” laughed Ginny. 

The girls ran out of the common room quickly to catch up to Hermione. Daphne reached her first and grabbed her arm to stop her. “Oh man! Are you sure the snog is a good idea?” asked Daphne, now looking overly concerned, “I’m not worried about the school’s reaction. Everyone who matters to me already knows, it will just mean constant vigilance for Draco and I for a while til the rumor mill grabs onto something else” replied Hermione, looking serious. “Will the Slytherin’s attack her?” asked Ginny, staring at Daphne, “No. They still respect Draco and if they don’t, they are too scared to try. She will be safe from the males” said Daphne looking serious, “I’m not worried about the girls, ive already taken on Pansy multiple times and won” replied Hermione looking relieved. “how about I come with you? I can keep my distance but eyes open?” asked Daphne, “no” replied Hermione adamantly, “yes” replied Ginny with a roll of her eyes.

Daphne looked between the two girls who had answered at the same time, “why do I need Daph to come?” asked Hermione, a little bit angry at Ginny, “cause if you’re doing your plan, you’ll be too busy snogging to watch your own back! I either send Daph or I send Harry, pick one Missy” replied Ginny, looking a lot like Mrs. Weasley. “Fine. Daph, you really don’t mind?” asked Hermione, “Nope, Ron is at practice so I’m completely free” replied Daph, sending a reassuring smile at Hermione. The three girls started walking out of the dorm rooms, into the common room to see most of Gryffindor standing around, everyone shouting different things at once. “do we trust a future death eater?” “he hates us” “his using you” . Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne seen red, they could also see the three boys looking furious, as this group now included Neville. 

“OI, LISTEN UP LIONS. I REALLY DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OR BELIEVE. DRACO MALFOY IS NOT EVIL; HE IS NOT USING US AND HE DOES NOT HATE OUR HOUSE. DRACO MALFOY RENOUNCED HIS FATHER AT THE START OF THE YEAR, TO WORK WITH US, TO BRING DOWN VOLDERMORT SO HE DOESN’T HAVE TO BECOME A FUTURE DEATH EATER. YOU CAN EITHER ACCEPT HARRY, RON, GINNY, AND MY WORD, OR YOU CANT. EITHER WAY, WE WILL NOT END OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH SOMEONE WHO WANTS IT. WE ARE LIONS, WE DON’T BACK DOWN. IF A SNAKE NEEDS OUR FRIENDSHIP, WE BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO GIVE IT. NOT ALL SLYTHERIN ARE DEATH EATER KIDS, WE NEED TO REALIZE THAT AND HELP THE ONES THAT HAVE LOST THEIR WAY. WE ARE BRAVE” yelled Hermione from the stairs. She finally took a breath and noticed everyone looking at her, some in shock, some in pride and some confused as all hell. 

“HEAR HEAR !” yelled Neville, which sent off a cheer of “we are with you” as well as some “your mental”. The Gryffindor was split, not down the middle as more are willing to accept Hermione’s words. “My father is a death eater; I was expected to become one. There are a few faces in this crowd that I can say I have bullied, apologized now but I did bully you when it was expected of me, every one of us with Parents like mine and Draco’s, have eyes in this school, the punishment we would of received would have been double of what we dished out, yet you have forgiven me, nearly every one of you has, at some point allowed me entry to this common room. Hell a few of you have even given me your password. Why am I any different than Draco? Some of us don’t like our lives but fear of our parents keeps us there. If we are brave enough to say no, walk away from our families, our traditions, and our ways. Why can’t you be brave enough to accept us?” said Daphne, stunning a lot of the confused and angry people into silence. She had an amazing point. Why allow one snake, possibly two if they included Blaise during lunch breaks but not include Draco? “all opposed to including Malfoy into the lion’s den?” asked Neville, 5 people raised their hands, Hermione nodded. “all for giving Malfoy a chance?” asked Neville, the rest of Gryffindor raised their hands, Draco now had the acceptance of the lions. There wasn’t a higher honor than that, especially considering his past.


	86. Chapter 86

**Reading—even browsing—an old book can yield sustenance denied by a database search - James Gleick**

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “now that’s out of the way. Quidditch practice. Now!” shouted Angelina. Slowly the common room had started emptying. The players going to the pitch, some going to the library to do homework and some going into their own little cliques to whisper among themselves. Harry and Neville made their way over to Hermione and Daphne. “Hermione, can you come upstairs with me? Alone?” asked Harry, looking serious. “uh, sure. Be back in a second Daph” Hermione said staring at the girl. “I’ll be right here with Longbottom” replied Daphne heading towards the lounges. Hermione was barely up the stairs when she heard Neville reply. “it’s Neville” replied Neville with a nod of his head, “Okay. Neville” replied Daphne as they both sat down and started talking. 

Hermione followed Harry up the stairs to his room, he started pacing once she shut the door. Hermione decided to wait, rather than interrupt. “I ran into Blaise and Draco” Harry finally said, “and?” promoted Hermione, “They explained what happened. I know why you ran out of the hall crying. What are you planning?” asked Harry, finally stopping to look at her. “what makes you think I’m planning anything?” asked Hermione confused, “cause you’re my sister and I know you” replied Harry with a roll of his eyes, “Yes well, okay. My plan was to find Draco, snog him, apologize and hope that he would forgive me in time to join our table for lunch” replied Hermione, blushing at the snogging part infront of Harry. “Oh. Well. I’ll just give you a second than” replied Harry as he started heading for the door. Hermione stood there confused, it wasn’t often that, that facial expression appeared on her face. “Hold on a second. You bloody brought me up here, why would you leave?” asked Hermione as she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. “you’ll see” said Harry as he took his arm back and closed the door. Hermione stood there with her confused expression for a millisecond before she seen the invisibility cloak removed, with Draco’s body appearing, she blushed, she didn’t know how much he had heard. “My brave little lioness, taking on a whole den for me” purred Draco as he advanced on her, arms wrapping around her waist as he starred down into her eyes. 

“You heard all of that?” asked Hermione, “every word. Harry sent Weasley to come and get me when you left. Ive been under there the whole time” replied Draco, “of course I took them on for you. I’m not ashamed of you Draco, I was in shock. I handled it wrong, I am so sor-“ but Hermione was cut off as Draco’s lips connected with hers. All words forgotten as she threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes so they were closer, body to body. Draco ran his hands up the length of her body, from hip to shoulder as he pulled her closer. He never seemed to be able to get close enough to this amazing witch.

Later that day, Draco was making his way down to the lake, to lounge around it with his friends, enjoying the last of his weekend and the afternoon sun. He froze when he was near them, he wasn’t expecting to see Neville Longbottom sitting there. Poor Chap looked left out as the only single one. Draco picked up his pace, striding down the grass slope. He stood behind Hermione, allowing his hands to rest of her shoulders. “hey everyone” said Draco, receiving reply’s from everyone. “Hey Longbottom, got a second?” asked Draco, staring at the brown-haired boy. “uh sure” replied Neville, sounding quite similar to how he speaks infront of Snape. The two boys walked away from the group to have some privacy, but not too far as Draco could see how uncomfortable he is. He was leaning back and forth on his feet. Draco stood ramrod still, his posture showing his pureblood bigot upbringing. “Hey Longbottom. I want to apologize, the way I treated you is inexcusable, I do regret it. My father had eyes in this school, it is no excuse, I was wrong. Plain and simple. So I hope, over time I can prove myself and earn your forgiveness” said Draco, starring straight at Neville, not once breaking eye contact so Neville could see his sincerity. 

“treat Hermione right, stay away from the dark arts, and don’t judge me in future despite what you hear or your told and you have yourself a deal” replied Neville sounding a lot stronger than he felt. He had to make sure that Draco knew his sexuality wasn’t something he would stand being bullied about, best get it out of the way now. If Draco wanted his forgiveness, he would need to earn it. “You have yourself a deal, I will not judge you, I would never hurt her, and the dark arts can go fuck itself” replied Draco, making Neville to start laughing uncontrollably. Hermione sat with the rest of the group. She was only half paying attention to the various conversations, most of her attention was on Draco and Neville, it seemed to be going okay, but when Neville started laughing, Hermione knew that they would be more than Okay. Draco and Neville started walking towards the group, making small talk, before sitting in different areas of the group, Neville threw himself down near Ginny and Daphne, while Draco sat behind Hermione, so she could lean against his chest, head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

They both smiled and threw themselves into the conversations. Draco started talking Quidditch with the boys, while Hermione listened to the girls pestering Neville to allow them to set him up with someone, Hermione felt for poor Neville, so she intervened on his behalf. “Oh Ginny, what’s up with Parvati and Dean?” asked Hermione, knowing Ginny loved a bit of gossip. She launched into an explanation while Neville shot Hermione a thankful smile, receiving a nod back. Draco wanted Hermione’s attention and got it successfully with a kiss to her cheek. “hey love” he whispered, “hey” Hermione replied, keeping up with the whispered conversation. “Longbottom mentioned something about us being okay if I don’t judge him, what’s that about?” asked Draco curious. It had been playing on his mind the whole time, “you’ll find out when everyone else does” replied Hermione with a shrug, “so you know?” asked Draco, “yes and I think I’m the only one” replied Hermione, “won’t you tell me?” asked Draco as he kissed her neck softly, under her hair so it wasn’t very obvious, “nope, not mine to tell. Sorry” replied Hermione, before looking over at Daphne, who was sitting there quietly, on the opposite side of an equally quiet Ron. “Hey, you okay?” asked Hermione, nudging her friends knee, “yeah, I’m just tired” replied Daphne, giving her half a smile.


	87. Chapter 87

**We read to know we aren't alone - William Nicholson**

The group slowly started to rise, one by one, to head into the great hall for dinner. “this should be interesting” commented Blaise, smiling evilly, “why?” asked Harry, “cause Draco is about to walk into the great hall with us” commented Ron, surprising everyone by already clueing on. “oh shit” replied Daphne. “it’ll be fine” replied Draco, seeing the worry on the girl’s faces. The group continued as if Blaise hadn’t pointed out the obvious. The only difference was Hermione dropping his hand, causing a frown to sit on Draco’s face. “you didn’t have to let go, not embarrassed remember” said Draco with a slight sneer. “I’m sick of bloody hiding! but no need to shock the whole school, let’s start by being civil, give them time to get used to me being friends with you lot, before I tell them all who I love. Remember, your own words?” replied Hermione, causing Draco to wipe the expression off his face and nod. 

The group stood at the great hall doorway for a second before the Gryffindor’s started heading towards their own table, until harry noticed their hesitation. He looked over at the slytherin table and noticed many pointed sneer’s for Draco, Blaise, and Daphne. “You guys are welcome to sit with us” said Harry, nudging his head in Gryffindor’s direction, “No, we need to get this over and done with. Thanks” replied Draco as he lifted his head, nose in the air, posture perfect and his long strides over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside Theo on his right, Blaise on his left and Daphne infront of them. 

**(following Draco)**

**Daphne looked quite small at the slytherin table, not having sat there for a while, preferring the Gryffindor table. “you okay Daph?” whispered Draco, “it’s easier for you, slytherin prince. This whole table has turned against me, but you need this support at the moment” replied Daphne, filling her plate with food. Draco watched as Goyle walked up to him, “mind if I sit?” he asked, “sure” replied Draco, nodding for Goyle to go sit next to Daphne. He greeted her with a polite nod that she returned. Crabbe sat at the other end of the table, glaring at the little group with Montgomery, Pucey, Flint and Bletchley. Draco just smirked at them, causing Crabbe and Flint to go a bright side of red, obviously holding in their anger which amused Draco to no-end. He didn’t pay much attention to the boys as he jumped back into the conversations with his friends.**

**It wasn’t until after dinner and they were standing around in the corridor talking, did a shadow loom over Draco, causing him to turn around and come face to face with flint. “where do you think you’re going?” snarled Flint, “MY common room” replied Draco, obviously at ease, “oh, did we forget to tell you? No traitors” replied Montgomery. “you’re not even on league with death eaters, your too idiotic” replied Daphne, laughing at the end, not noticing that flint had his wand pointed at her, “you little bitch, stu-“ started Montgomery, “expelliarmus” yelled Goyle, shocking everyone standing around. Draco was utterly outraged, how dare he try to harm Daphne, sweet innocent Daph, yes, she could hold her own, but she never liked doing it. She was the most un-slytherin slytherin to exist besides Blaise. “well done Goyle!” exclaimed Blaise, seemingly in shock over Goyle’s speed. “thanks Goyle” said Daphne, smiling at the boy and getting one in return. Goyle’s smile didn’t last long as Crabbe started cracking his knuckles, while glaring at everyone but Goyle, whenever Crabbe’s face flashed over the boy, he looked more betrayed more than anything. “why?” they heard Crabbe whisper softly to Goyle. “You used to complain about being minions for Draco, how much worse do you think it will be with Voldemort?” asked Goyle, “you dare say his name” said Crabbe, gaining some volume, “yes. I don’t want to follow anyone. The minute this war is knocking on my doorstep, I’m going and bloody far away but if I have to stay, I’m backing Potter” replied Goyle, looking at his best friend, his brother.**

**“why didn’t you tell me?” asked Crabbe, sounding devastated with each new sentence, “why would I? you wouldn’t pick me!” said Goyle, hanging his head in sadness. “I would have followed you forever. YOU know that!” yelled Crabbe, tears welling his eyes. Draco never realized just how close the two boys were, he figured due to their similarities in personality, like lack of intelligence and love of food, the boys bonded. He didn’t know they were like brothers. He felt like he was destroying them, guilt flooded through him. “You didn’t ask, you just assumed” replied Crabbe, “it’s not too late, you can join us?” asked Goyle, sounding slightly hopeful. “no” said Crabbe as he shoulder barged past Blaise and kept walking. Draco reached out for Goyle, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry Man” said Draco sincerely, “me too” said Blaise and Daphne together. “I’s okay” replied Goyle, trying to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks, that comfort wasn’t good enough though and Daphne threw her arms around him, wrapping the large boy in the best hug, she could.**

**“Rennervate” said Bletchley from behind them, taking Flint out of his stupefied state, “you best sleep with one eye open, you’re not safe here” spat Pucey. “you speak as if you scare me Pucey, I lived with Lucius for most of my life, no little boys scare me” snarled Draco, “touch him and deal with all of us” said a mysterious voice from behind them, Draco turned on the spot to see Potter, Weasley and Longbottom standing near them in the corridor, walking towards them, with Dean and Seamus standing next to the stairs, ready to join in, if the need arose. “your dead potter” spat Werrington. “maybe if you can accomplish that, you can give pointers to your dark lord next time” laughed Harry, not blinking an eyelid at their threats. “you will meet your end, I’ll take your mudblood first” spat Flint, causing Draco to turn to fast, he was sure to get a crink in his neck.**

**“DID YOU JUST THREATEN HERMIONE?” half yelled, half snarled Draco, looking ready to destroy the boy with his bare hands, “yeah, I did. I will destroy her with my own wand and leave the left-overs for Greyback” replied Flint, looking at his three friends who were laughing. They didn’t see it coming, Blaise turned to restrain Draco, but he wasn’t there. Draco had already launched himself at Flint and was exchanging blows. “I wouldn’t draw that wand” said Ron. Werrington looked up to notice he had Harry and Ron’s wands pointed in his direction, while Blaise and Daphne had theirs on Bletchley, Goyle and Neville had theirs on Pucey.**

**“flippendo” rang throughout the corridor, causing Draco and Flint to be thrown backwards, the boys starred around in outrage, to see who had cast the spell, to find Snape standing over them. “do you mind explaining this?” asked Snape slowly, waving his hand around the air, indicating everyone present. What a sight it must have been. Draco fighting like a muggle, while three other Slytherin’s had wands pointed at the neck, both by Gryffindor’s and their own housemates. “Nothing I can’t handle sir” replied Draco, “than please, explain why your displaying Muggle fighting antics’?” questioned Snape. “Flint said some unsavory words which I did not appreciate. I did not have enough time to draw wands, so I punched him Sir” replied Draco looking bored. “10 points from everyone present” drawled Snape, glaring at the group present, “now back to your common rooms”. Everyone present started walking away. Draco was walking next to Blaise when he felt a stinging jinx aimed as his back, “your dead Malfoy” snarled Bletchley, “oh no Blaise, I’m dead. What will I do now? Poor Mother, my friends” replied Draco being quite dramatic grabbing Blaise by the shirt, “oh shit Draco, atleast your still here, even if you’re a ghost, my friend” replied Blaise pretending to cry. “you may think your funny now, but I don’t make threats, I make promises” snarled Montgomery, “yeah, okay” said Daphne rolling her eyes.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Salvation is certainly among the reasons I read. Reading and writing have always pulled me out of the darkest experiences in my life. Stories have given me a place in which to lose myself. They have allowed me to remember. They have allowed me to forget. They have allowed me to imagine different endings and better possible worlds - Roxanne Gay**

Hermione sitting in the common room with Ginny, constantly checking the door, waiting to see where the boys disappeared too. “are you even listening?” asked Ginny, “I’m so sorry Gin, I wasn’t” replied Hermione, “I wonder where the boys went” said Hermione as she looked at the door again, “I don’t know? I thought they were in their dorm?” stated Ginny, “nope, they disappeared from us outside the great hall” replied Hermione, “huh” was the reply Ginny got out, before Hermione leapt off the lounge, watching the door open. In walked Harry, Ron, Neville and the two other boys. “where have you been?” asked Hermione, standing infront of them with her arms crossed, looking a lot like Professor McGonagall. “Sorry mum, we had something to handle” replied Ron, throwing himself down on the lounge beside his sister, who was trying to hold in the laughter threatening to burst out. “I’m not your mum Ronald, I was bloody worried, in case you haven’t noticed. We will be ambushed by Slytherin’s constantly now. We stole their prince” snapped Hermione with an eye roll at her last sentence before stomping up to her dorm room, throwing herself face down on her pillow. “what was that about?” harry asked Ginny, “She’s worried, she knows we can take them one on one, but she is worried about groups targeting us, honestly, I think she is more worried about herself as she is often alone, walking to and from the library etc.” replied Ginny, looking nervous for her friend. 

“yeah, we just seen the first of it” replied Neville, without thinking as Ginny yelled “WHAT?”, “shh Gin, we are fine” replied Harry as he launched into the story of what happened not long ago. “Draco will be okay, right?” asked Ginny, looking at all 3 boys in the hopes they could squash the fear she now felt. “Uh, yeah, he should be” replied Ron, “You need to send an owl to Daphne, get HER here now. Draco has Goyle and Blaise in his dorm. Daphne doesn’t” snapped Ginny, pointing at her brother. “yeah, right, now” replied Ron as he ran to the stairs leading to the girls dorm, before he slid back down, forgetting he wasn’t allowed up there.

“what are you doing?” asked Ginny, “It will be faster to send notes like Hermione does, not a ruddy owl” replied Ron. “Oh. Sure” replied Ginny, getting up and walking towards Hermione’s dorm. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head into the girl’s curtain, “hey, are you awake?” asked Ginny softly, “yeah” mumbled Hermione, “we need you to send a note to Daph, get her here” said Ginny sounding urgent, “why?” questioned Hermione as she sat up and grabbed parchment, a quill and ink, “Draco will be fine cause he had Blaise, Goyle and his 2nd in our year. Daphne doesn’t have that support, if the girls turn on her especially when she shares a bedroom with Parkinson” replied Ginny sounding worried, “good point” replied Hermione, sitting up to scrawl a quick note to Daphne. 

_‘Daph._  
Come to the common room, bring your trunk!  
GW’ 

With a flick of her wrist, the letter was soaring out the room, “there you go” said Hermione, laying back down. “are you okay?” asked Ginny as she sat on the edge of the bed, “it’s been a long day. I just want to sleep” replied Hermione, “sure, see you in the morning” said Ginny as she slowly walked out of the room. Hermione waited another two minutes to make sure she would be left alone before she rolled over and pulled out the notebook, she shared with Draco.

_H -‘ you there?’_

The two-minute wait was the longest of her life, she was sure of it. 

_D - ‘yeah love,’_

_H - ‘you okay?’_

_D - ‘so far, so good. Don’t worry love, I have the boys’._

_H - ‘oh good’_

_D - ‘hey love’_

_H - ‘yeah?’_

_D - ‘stay away from Marcus Flint, if he so much as approaches you, hex him into next week.’_

_H - ‘why?’_

_D - ‘he just made some comments I didn’t like.’_

_H -‘what did he say?’_

_D - ‘it’s nothing love, I handled it. Just be careful, okay?’_

_H - ‘sure. I’m off to bed, it’s been a long day. Love you’_

_D - ‘as I love you.’_

Finally feeling some relief that Draco is okay, Hermione rolled over and fell asleep, not looking forward to Monday at all.


	89. Chapter 89

**The best moments in reading are when you come across something – a thought, a feeling, a way of looking at things – which you had thought special and particular to you. Now here it is, set down by someone else, a person you have never met, someone even who is long dead. And it is as if a hand has come out and taken yours. - Alan Bennett**

**( stolen from the book, with added changes)**

Hermione, Harry, and everyone else sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast the next morning, all chatting about random stuff when Hermione felt someone standing behind her, she spun in her seat to see Draco and Blaise, “Mind if we join?” asked Draco, looking at Harry, knowing it was best to ask him, he may be the slytherin prince, but he knew unofficially, Harry was Gryffindor’s. “Sure mate take a seat” said Harry loudly enough for the rest of Gryffindor to hear. Draco looked around, shocked no one was arguing with this decision, instead they just looked on curiously, especially when Draco sat down beside Hermione while Blaise sat down next to Daphne. “Room for one more?” asked Blaise from his seat, “your already sitting down but you’re asking?” asked Ron, laughing. “No, I meant for him” replied Blaise, pointing at Goyle who had just walked into the great hall and was looking around, clearly unsure of where to sit. “sure. OI GOYLE, COME SIT DOWN” yelled Ron, gaining the boys attention as well as everyone else’s. “Thanks” said Goyle once he had seated himself down in the gap made between Ron and Neville.

The group was getting larger, but Hermione didn’t mind, she quite enjoyed having so many different conversations she could jump into, if she wished. She sat there thinking until it was disrupted by the Owl post. The first owl landed infront of Harry, “who are you after?” he asked as the owl lifted up his leg, seeing his name sprawled onto it, Harry quickly grabbed it just as a flock of owls descended infront of him, interrupting his breakfast. “what the?” said Harry looking at them all. “I think I know what this means, Harry open the first one!” said Hermione, sounding quite joyful. Harry opened the large envelope and pulled out a magazine, 

**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST. THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN’**

In bold letters, followed by a photograph taken by Colin Creevey. “Good isn’t it? Daddy published it yesterday. I asked him to send you a free copy. I guess these are from your fans” said Luna, scaring everyone as no one had seen her approach. “hey” said Blaise, scooting up more, allowing more room for her. She flashed him a bright smile and sat down. “do you mind?” asked Hermione, waving her hands over the letters. “help yourself” replied Harry. “This bloke thinks your off your rocker” said Ron, “This one recommends some shock treatment at St. Mungo’s” said Draco with a snicker. “This one believes you” said Ginny, “This one is twisted, she believes you but doesn’t want too” said Blaise, “Another one who believes you” said Goyle, “Another who thinks your barking” said Ron, “but this one thinks you’re telling the truth, and she added a photo, wow” said Ron, earning a punch from Daphne, “she may be wow, but your you, she doesn’t have a hope” quickly said Ron, kissing daphne on the cheek, causing everyone to laugh quietly, while Daphne just shook her head with a smile gracing her face. “What is going on here?” said a sickly-sweet voice that causes dread everywhere she goes. 

“why have you got all of these letters?” she asked. “not a crime to receive letters, is it?” asked Fred from mid-way down the table. “quiet, Mr Weasley or you’ll find yourself in detention, again.” Replied Umbridge, beady eyes back on Harry, “well Mr Potter?”. Hermione didn’t see a way around it, so she nudged Harry “reply loudly” whispered Hermione. “People have written to me, because I gave an interview in the quibbler about last June” said Harry, loudly so it echoed around the hall, He knew Hermione had a plan, so he followed what she said. “An interview? What do you mean?” asked Umbridge, her voice deathly quiet. “I mean, a reporter asked me questions and I answered them. Honestly” replied Harry with a roll of his eyes, “pass it here, now” said Umbridge. Harry threw her the magazine, she caught it. “when did you do this?” snarled Umbridge, “last Hogsmeade trip” replied Harry. “I have tried to teach you, how dare you … how you could ... no more Hogsmeade for you, fifty points from Gryffindor and another week of detention, I need to show you again, you mustn’t tell lies” said Umbridge. “I didn’t tell lies. I will see you in detention Professor” said Harry, venom dripping from the word Professor as she walked away. 

“why do you look so Happy?” Ron asked, looking at the big smile on Hermione’s face. “this is good news” replied Hermione with a shrug, “how?” asked Ginny, curious. “She will ban the magazine and the whole school will read it. Quickest way to get it read, ban it. Right George?” said Hermione, looking at the Weasley twins. “You may be descended from Weasley blood! . We bring in everything that’s on Filch’s ban list, simple cause it is” replied George, catching on to Hermione’s plan and chuckling. The group all headed off to their first class of the day. By mid-morning, a sign had gone up, all around the school, in each common room. Hermione smiled when she first noticed one.

**‘BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISTOR  
Any student found in the possession of the magazine, the Quibbler, will be expelled.  
The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven  
Signed ; Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor.’**

“You still believe people will read it, now that its banned?” asked Ron, seeing the smile on her face. “oh yes, look” replied Hermione, pointing out a small group of students, standing gathered around an ordinary looking book. “It’s a book, so what?” questioned Harry, “you’ll see” replied Hermione. She was right, by lunch time, people could be heard saying quotes from the interview, stopping Harry to high-five him or shake his hand. Meanwhile, Umbridge was stalking the school, randomly demanding students empty the contents of their bag, looking for stray quibblers but the students were steps infront of her, having charmed the pages to look like a textbook to anyone but themselves. Harry gave a hearty laugh when he realized what was going on. The teachers were forbidden to discuss the interview but found other ways to express their feelings all the same.


	90. Chapter 90

**I ONLY BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE, A TAD MORE AND ALL THE DRAMIONE STUFF - THE REST BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**You think your pain and your heartbreak are unprecedented in the history of the world, but then you read. It was books that taught me that the things that tormented me most were the very things that connected me with all the people who were alive, who had ever been alive - James Baldwin**

Professor sprout gave points for passing a watering can, Flitwick had given him a box of squeaking sugar mice, but the best of all, was during Divination, when Trelawney had burst into tears of relief that Harry wasn’t going to die, he was actually going to have 12 children and live to a ripe old age after holding the title of minister. Umbridge had been extremely displeased with this idea. The best reaction yet, had to be dinner time when Seamus come up to him. They hadn’t spoken yet, Harry knew that he had their backs in the corridor the other day with Slytherins, but he assumed it was because of Dean being there. “I just wanted to say, I believe you and ive sent a copy of the magazine to me mam” said Seamus stopping harry in the doorway of the great hall for dinner.

Harry didn’t reply, instead just stuck his hand out to Seamus, who beamed and shook it. He continued onto the table for dinner, sitting down between Hermione and Ginny. “Guess what?” said Ginny turning to look at Harry, “what?” asked Harry curious, “I seen Flint and Crabbe, they looked very angry, but the best part, they can’t say anything cause they can’t admit to having read the damn article” replied Ginny, bursting out in the laughter, gripping her sides, which caused their small group to start laughing. They all sat around in different conversations enjoying their dinner when Luna floated over. “Daddy said to say your issues was the fastest selling, his printing more” beamed Luna, “oh that is amazing” replied Harry, smiling at the blonde. 

Hermione smiled from her seat beside Draco, who was scribbling on a piece of parchment, “are you okay?” she asked, “yeah love, just writing to mum” replied Draco, “say hello for me” replied Hermione, “will do” replied Draco, going back to his letter. Hermione started listening to the various conversations around her, the boys discussing Quidditch, Ron and Goyle talking about food, Ginny and Daphne were discussing some homework they had. None of these conversations seemed to jump out of her, so she allowed her thoughts to drag her away, thoughts of the blonde next to her. ‘was he safe in his common room? Would he tell her if he wasn’t?’ . she didn’t realize how deep she was until Draco nudged her, “sickle for your thoughts?” he asked.

“You would tell me, if your common room become unsafe for you, wouldn’t you?” asked Hermione, worry overtaking her usual spark in her brown eyes, causing Draco’s breath to catch, he knew they loved each other but sometimes, seeing it so plainly in her eyes, caused him to pause and just stare. “you have nothing to worry about, but yes, I’d tell you. Blaise, Goyle and I are considering moving out of there, as a precaution, not cause we need too” said Draco, adding that last bit quickly. “are you moving into Harry’s dorm?” asked Hermione, “Merlin No, we are thinking of going to the Room of Requirement” said Draco, smiling at her. “That makes sense, but have you considered talking to Professor Dumbledore and seeing if there is somewhere unused, I’m sure there should be in this huge castle somewhere” replied Hermione. 

“We didn’t think of that actually, but the room is good enough, we can also ask for a separate room for Daph, so she doesn’t have to sleep in a bunk on your floor like Ginny” said Draco with a smile, “yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m sure she’d like room to move around.” Replied Hermione, bright smile lighting up her eyes and mouth. “please, don’t smile at me like that in public” said Draco suddenly, “why?” asked Hermione, confused. “it make me want to grab you and kiss you” replied Draco, with a smirk when he seen the blush making its way up her face, giving her tanned complexion a red hinge. “Nice blush Granger” laughed Blaise, “shut up” she replied, still with red cheeks and a smile on her face. “I don’t know if your more tanned or red” said Goyle with a grin. It was nice for Draco to see him coming more out of his shell, to see him more comfortable this year, than he had been in any other year. “keep teasing, I’ll give you red hair” replied Hermione with a smirk at both boys, causing them to start laughing loudly, clutching their sides. The laughter was contagious, before she knew it. The whole little group was laughing, without knowing the joke. Hermione’s eyes were drawn to the teachers table, to find Dumbledore smiling down at them all. Gryffindor and Slytherin, laughing and joking together. Inner house unity, finally possible and in action. 

Ron was first to stop laughing as a yawn crept out of his mouth, causing the rest of them to slowly join in, damn them for being so contagious. “I’m full and ready for bed” said Ron, standing up and looking around the table. “yeah” came various replies. The group stood up and started heading to the corridor outside the great hall, “Night” came from Blaise and Goyle as they slowly walked towards the Slytherin common room, waiting for Draco. Harry, Ron, and Neville were first to step foot on the staircase and head upstairs. “Night love” said Draco softly standing next to Hermione, “Goodnight Draco” replied Hermione, looking around quickly, and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight Girls” said Draco, looking towards Daphne and Ginny, “night” they both replied, starting to walk away with Hermione. The girls arrived at the portrait to find the boys standing outside with Seamus. “You need to wait, got a surprise fer ya harry” said Seamus. 5 minutes later, Ron was getting grumpy, “hurry up will ya? Some of us are bloody tired” said Ron just as Dean stuck his head out the door, to let them know it was ready. 

The small group walked inside to see a huge poster of the Quibbler’s front cover, yelling out things like “THE MINISTRY ARE MORONS” and “EAT DUNG UMBRIDGE” much to the amusement of the Gryffindor’s, with a banner saying “THE BOY WHO LIVED” above it. “they bloody love ya” laughed Ron, seeing the blush on Harry’s face. He thought this year, he’d be hated still, but it was the opposite. They believed him, they finally believed him. Everyone who had doubted him last year had apologized or pretended the year didn’t happen, either way. All was well for Harry, for now.


	91. Chapter 91

**The world was hers for the reading - Betty Smith**

In the fortnight following Harry’s article, the school was in an uproar. Hexes and Jinx were being thrown by students. Slytherin’s attacking people still quoting the article, Students attacking Slytherin’s cause their parents were named in the article. You had to be careful were you walked in case you caught a stray jinx or hex. It couldn’t go on much longer. I’m sure every teacher, Dumbledore included, has handed out more detentions and taken more points than any other year before. Draco looked around the Gryffindor table and realized everyone else was there, but Hermione. They all had agreed no one would be left alone, especially lately. “Where’s Hermione?” asked Draco as he stood in his spot, “in the library” replied Ron, shoveling food down this throat, Draco wasn’t even sure if he was chewing. “alone?” he asked in shock. “Oh shit” replied Daphne, clueing on. “let’s go” said Harry jumping out of his seat and half-running out of the great hall, Draco seconds behind him. They rounded the corner to see Hermione holding her own, against Parkinson and Pucey. “let’s see what happens” said Harry, stopping Draco. 

**(A Minute Earlier)**

Hermione smiled at Madame prince as she left the library, flipping through the book in her hand, not paying attention until the book landed on the floor, Hermione looked up to see Parkinson standing there, smirking as she slapped the book out of her hands. “Can I help you?” asked Hermione, looking bored. One hand already on her wand. “You need to stay away from Draco, lift whatever enchantment you have on him. his mine” snarled Pansy. “Oh really? That’s hilarious” replied Hermione, looking bored. How many times did they need to go around in circles? “why?” snapped Pucey, “I’m pretty certain, the whole school heard him reject her, publicly” said Hermione, emphasizing certain words. “You’ve bloody brain washed him!” yelled Pansy, “With your mudblood ways. We know your all whores” said Pucey. “Oh really? Please name one-person ive slept with, I’ll wait” said Hermione with an eye-roll. “Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Krum, probably Blaise too” said Pansy, “Oh wow, that’s a lot of people, yet it’s nowhere near your number, is it pass-around pansy?! Do you know that’s what every house but your own call you?” laughed Hermione, “they call her pass around pansy?” asked Pucey, “that is what I just said. I’m fairly sure it was in English, I would translate it for you, but I don’t speak Troll, so please move aside, I have places to be and people to sleep with, Maybe I’ll have a go with the Slytherin prince, his the only one missing from your list!” snapped Hermione, bending down to pick up her book and attempting to walk, before being shoulder barged by Pansy.

“you’re not going anywhere whore. It’s about time I deal with you!” snarled Pansy, drawing her wand. “Oh again? How many times do I have to beat you? I’ve really had enough of it. Move” snarled Hermione, throwing a strong “flippendo” towards Parkinson and Pucey, causing them both to be knocked back into the wall. “enough is enough Parkinson, give it up” snarled Hermione as she bent over the girl. Throwing her head back and continuing down the corridor, she noticed Draco and Harry standing there, eyes glued to the scene before them, mouths wide open. “shut your mouths, you’ll catch flies” said Hermione as she continued to walk. It took the boys a moment to register and begin chasing her. “wow” is all Harry had to say, while Draco looked amazed and furious. “Your angry, go on, spit it out” said Hermione coming to a stop, looking at Draco. “are you bloody nuts? Why would you walk somewhere by yourself? IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GO IN PAIRS EVERYWHERE! Is it for everyone else but you?” said Draco, yelling as his anger gained momentum. “I’m sorry. I’m so used to running off to check something in the library by myself, I didn’t think to grab someone to quickly come with me. I promise, it won’t happen again” replied Hermione, studying her shoes. 

Draco did a quick glance around the corridor to see it was empty of students except Harry. He threw his arms around Hermione’s waist. “just be more careful, wait for me if you need to do a library trip, okay?” asked Draco, putting his hand under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. “yes love” replied Hermione. Draco kissed her forehead, stood back and let her go, “let’s go eat. I’m starving” he said, nodding at Harry who had the decency to pretend he was looking at one of the portraits. Just before they entered the great hall, Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm softly. “can we talk?” asked Harry, “sure. Draco I will meet you in there” said Hermione, nodding to the blonde, watching as he walked into the great hall. “what’s up?” asked Hermione in a whisper, “Remember bode?” questioned Harry equally as quiet, “the ministry worker who was killed with Devil Snare? Yes”, stated Hermione, “of course you do. Anyways, Last night, You-know was with Rookwood, one of the escaped Death Eaters, he was telling you-know that Bode couldn’t have removed it, must be the weapon, anyways. Bode was under the imperius from Lucius” explained Harry, “that makes sense of why he was murdered” stated Hermione as her brain started churning, “why? My brain doesn’t work so early before breakfast” laughed Harry.

“Bode’s mind was addled, it must have happened when he tried to touch the weapon. The imperius must have worn off. They couldn’t allow him to talk, St Mungo’s said he was getting better, he would of told someone, so they had to get rid of him. Pretty easy for Lucius to do the curse, his never out of the ministry is he?” explained Hermione, “he was there the day of my trial, in the corridor of…” trailed off Harry, “where?” demanded Hermione, “the department of mysteries” said Harry, color draining from his face. “Sturgis Podmore, he was arrested for trying to get through a door, it must be the same. He had Moody’s cloak, what if Lucius heard him move during guard duty or shot the spell off randomly to see if someone was there?” asked Hermione, “Now Rookwood will tell him how or do it himself, he said he used to work there” replied Harry. “Let’s hope if he touches it, it addles his mind too” said Hermione, brain turning with thoughts. “yeah, fingers crossed. Come on, let’s eat” replied Harry, walking into the great hall. 

Hermione sat down beside Draco, in her usual spot. He leant over and whispered in her ear, “everyone okay love?” asked Draco as he leant into her, “yeah, its fine” replied Hermione flashing him a smile and grabbing her breakfast of yogurt and fruit. “everyone read chapter 14 of Umbridge’s class?” asked Goyle, looking at everyone but Ginny as she wasn’t in their year. “read it all” said Draco and Hermione, “Okay, everyone but you two” laughed Blaise, “Yeah, finished it last night” replied Harry, “is it as boring as the rest of the book?” asked Goyle, “The whole book is rubbish” said Hermione, “Oh good. I stopped reading at chapter 7” laughed Goyle, causing it to ripple throughout the group. 

“I feel really left out sitting at this table, with all you couple-y people!” said Blaise, “Hey, I’m single too Blaise” said Neville, “Besides, it’s not like Hermione and I can act like these four” said Draco, waving his hand towards Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Daphne, causing the last one mentioned to stick her tongue out at him. “yeah, I’m curious about that” said Neville, “what’s boggling your mind Longbottom?” asked Draco, “Everyone knows your friends, why continue to hide your relationship?” questioned Neville as he starred at them, “You see how people reacted to us being friends, than the chaos after Harry’s article, it would get a thousand times worse” replied Hermione, “I say bugger it” said Ron, “it’s not like things are going to get better, might as well bite the bullet” said Ginny with a shrug of her shoulders, “wow Gin, you got that right” said Harry, poking his tongue out at her, causing her to punch him on the arm, gaining a loud “OW” from him, which prompted everyone else to start laughing loudly, expect for Draco, who had his eye’s on Hermione.


	92. Chapter 92

**Think before you speak. Read before you think - Fran Lebowitz**

“what?” she asked, feeling his gaze on her. “they have a point, it’s only going to get worse, why bother hiding? Next year isn’t going to be all sunshine and Rainbows, old no nose has to come out eventually and the world will be upside down anyways” stated Draco with a shoulder shrug, trying to pretend it wasn’t a big deal. “No nose, I love it” said Ron, launching into laughter once more. “I see what you mean. It’s up to you” replied Hermione. “Let it slowly come out naturally, I’m not exactly going to make you stand up and snog you Infront of the school” said Draco, with a smirk on his face. “You best not be planning that, wipe the smirk off your face Mr. Malfoy” stated Hermione as she pointed at him, “whish” whispered Blaise, “what the hell noise was that supposed to be?” Draco asked Blaise, “it was supposed to be a whip” replied Blaise with a roll of his eyes, “that was horrible” laughed Ginny, face bright red. “You all need to stop; I can barely breathe” wheezed Daphne. “Let’s go to Class” said Hermione, rising from her seat. 

**(majority of this is from the book!)**

She had barely gotten her bag over her shoulder, before she heard a woman scream. Hermione looked around and was glad to see the group’s reflexes were as good as her’s, all had their wands drawn and were dropping their items to run out of the great hall with her. They all stood outside in the Entrance Hall, front row tickets to see Professor Umbridge and Professor Trelawney, standing in the middle, wand in one hand and sherry bottle in the other, looking utterly ambushed. Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall, standing to the side, looking like the scene Infront of her was making her sick to her stomach. It didn’t take long for the school to surround them, causing a big ring. Draco nudged Hermione and pointed out the two suitcases standing near the stairs. 

“NO, I refuse to accept this” yelled Trelawney, “you didn’t realize this was coming? As incompetent as you are, to predict tomorrow’s weather even simply, you surely seen this coming. Your pitiful performances during my inspection, and lack of improvement, would make it inevitable that you would be asked to leave?” asked Umbridge, sounding sickly sweet. “You c-cant. I’ve been here s-sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-ome!” stammered Trelawney, tears streaming down her cheeks, voice cracking. “it was your home” said Umbridge. For the first time, Hermione felt for the divination teacher as she watched her sink down onto one of her suitcases, sobbing uncontrollably. “until an hour ago when the minister signed for your instant dismissal. Remove yourself from this hall, you are embarrassing us” finished Umbridge, completely ignoring the fact she was causing a show and agony to the teacher.

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall broke out of her trance and launched herself towards Trelawney, patting her firmly on the back and handing her a handkerchief from thin air, “there, there Sybil… calm down darling. blow your nose, it’s not as bad as you think, now ... you are not going to have to leave the castle” said McGonagall, “really Professor McGonagall? And your authority for that statement is ...?” said Umbridge, sounding deadly. “that would be mine” thundered a voice behind Hermione, causing her to jump in fright. She stood tall a second later and she watched Professor Dumbledore march into the middle of the Hall, causing everyone to gasp or let out a giggle at the sight on Umbridge’s face, she looked like she had just been slapped! . 

Hermione heard a quiet “yess” beside her, from Draco, causing her to smile too. “Yours? Professor Dumbledore, I’m afraid you do not understand, I have an order of dismissal signed by the minister himself, under terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, I as high inquisitor have the power to inspect, place upon probation and sack any teacher, I feel is not performing to the standards of Hogwarts” said Umbridge, smiling sweetly. “I understand Perfectly Professor Umbridge, as High Inquisitor, you have all rights to do as you have stated, but you do not have the right to banish someone from the castle, that pleasure still lies with the headmaster, who would be me” said Dumbledore, smiling at the woman. 

“No no I’ll g-go Dumbledore! I sh-shall leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere” stammered Trelawney, “No, it is my wish for you to remain Sybil. If you could please help Sybil back upstairs?” said Dumbledore, now looking at Professor McGonagall, “of course, come on Sybil” . “hah take that you old toad” whispered Ron, causing the small group to laugh quietly. “What do you plan to do with her room and private quarters once I appoint a new professor?” asked Umbridge, now smirking. “Oh, that, that won’t be a problem” said Dumbledore with a wave of his hand and a smile, “oh, that would be because?” asked Umbridge, looking murderous, “I have already found a new divination teacher and he prefers the ground floor” said Dumbledore, “You’ve found? Might I remind you Dumbledore, that under decree Number Twenty-Two” started Umbridge.

“that the ministry may appoint a suitable professor if and only if the headmaster is unable to find one. May I introduce you” interrupted Dumbledore, the smile not leaving his face, yet Umbridge seemed to get angrier with each sentence. “This is Firenze, I think you’ll find him suitable” finished Dumbledore, hand waving towards the white-blonde hair and blue eyes, of the half-man half-horse that had just caused the students to part for him. the look on Umbridge’s face would always be ingrained in her memory, she was so happy at that look, Hermione could of produced a corporal Patronus. “Class time. Now!” said Dumbledore, with no need to raise his voice as the whole student body was silent, you could of heard a wand drop. 

“The look on her face, oh I know what my happy memory for the Patronus is” laughed Hermione, “here here” seconded Ron laughing. The group headed off to their separate lessons. Ginny walking towards the stairs waving as the rest headed towards Potions. Harry and Ron grabbing the table in front of Draco and Hermione, while Blaise and Goyle took one to their side, with Neville and Daphne on the in front of the two boys. “Silence. We all seen it, no need to discuss it” snapped Snape, walking into the classroom. He froze, eyeing the new pairs, but choosing not to comment, he walked towards the front of the classroom and waved his hand at the board, with the days potion appearing for them to see. “Oh Calming draught, this should be good” whispered Hermione. “I’m not very good at potions. Sorry Daph” said Neville, before being hushed by her, “I am. Don’t worry” replied Daphne, flashing him a smile, causing one back. 

“Only you would get excited about a class, where the professor doesn’t like you” smirked Draco, “That would make 2 lessons where the professor doesn’t like me. Will you get the ingredients or prepare the cauldron?” asked Hermione, “I’ll grab the ingredients” replied Draco, standing up and walking over to the storeroom. The class passed by quickly, with Draco and Hermione making an excellent pair. Snape stopped in front of their table to comment, “did you not see fit to join in on the potion making Miss Granger?” asked Snape, in his usual tone with a displeased look on his face, “I did sir” replied Hermione, looking him straight in the eye, refusing to back down. “I’m sure” drawled Snape, “She did professor” spoke Draco, causing all of the class to whip around in their seats to watch. Draco never stuck up for Hermione publicly before. Snape looked shocked but quickly schooled his features. “it’s passable” he commented before moving onto the next. Draco took Hermione’s hand under the desk, she was shaking. ‘how dare he!’ she screamed in her mind. “ignore him love” whispered Draco, “easy for you to say. He bloody loves you!” snapped Hermione. “sorry” she said a second later, realizing how nasty she sounded. “it’s okay” he replied, rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.


	93. Chapter 93

**Reading was my escape and my comfort, my consolation, my stimulant of choice: reading for the pure pleasure of it, for the beautiful stillness that surrounds you when you hear an author’s words reverberating in your head. - Paul Auster**

Lunchtime couldn’t come quick enough for Hermione, she usually loved school, but this year wasn’t her favorite, the only good thing come in the form of her new Slytherin’s. She was positively shocked when Goyle joined them, but she soon found out, he wasn’t the buffoon that the trio accused him of being, she actually managed to hold a conversation with him. She was sitting next to Draco when she looked over the Slytherin table, thoughts circling around which ones would play an active role in the death eater side and which would come to the light side. Her eyes landing on Theodore Nott, DA member, sitting down next to Crabbe with a scowl on his face, she hasn’t seen him in a while. She was curious about what had happened, so best person to ask was the boy next to her. “Hey Draco. I haven’t seen Theo in a while, he doesn’t even come to the DA lessons and now his next to Crabbe, what’s going on?” asked Hermione curious, “we had a falling out” replied Draco with a scowl on his face. “is that all I’m going to get?” asked Hermione, “yes” replied Draco, going back to his conversation with Ginny. Blaise nudged her, gaining her attention, “Leave it mione, it was dreadful” said Blaise, with a frown on his face. Hermione frowned and looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye. He may have joined the conversation, but she could tell that he wasn’t fully in it anymore. Was he thinking of that night?

**(a month earlier, Draco’s memory)**

**Draco and Blaise walked into the common room and straight into the dorm to see Theo launch himself off his bed and throw a letter in the fireplace. “what’s up?” asked Blaise, throwing himself down on his bed, arms behind his head, starring at his friend. “A letter from my father” said Theo, avoiding all eye contact with the two boys. “what did he want?” asked Draco, standing in front of his bed, starring Theo down. “hewantsmetojoin” mumbled Theo, “he WHAT?” yelled Draco, clearly having understood his friend. “You can’t” said Blaise, stunned. “I can and I am” replied Theo, “why?” was the only question Draco had, his brain no longer working properly, “cause it’s the right thing to do” snapped Theo, “You don’t believe the pure-blood crap, your part of the DA” said Blaise jumping up from his bed, looking very confused and angry. “Of course I believe it. It is correct. I haven’t joined of my own accord, I was asked to keep an eye on you” said Theo, making eye contact with Draco, “I haven’t given anything yet, saying you’ve been avoiding me, but I’ll try harder, but I’m fed up, watching our Slytherin prince soil himself with a mudblood. I’m sick of pretending I bloody care what happens to half the school, it can burn with them all inside for all I could give a shit about. I am over this. You are a blood traitor Malfoy and I’m ashamed to have been your friend” half-yelled Theo, chest heaving in anger.**

**“FUCK YOU” spat Draco, the anger boiling inside of him. “NO, FUCK YOU! How dare you desert YOUR PEOPLE. You turned your back on Slytherin, on pure bloods, on your own fuckin family, thank Merlin the Malfoy line will end with your death, you don’t deserve the title. If you side with potter, I’ll fight against you both, every moment of everyday until my last breath” snapped Theo, “come anywhere near me, Blaise or Hermione and I’ll make sure that last breath is sooner than you think!” snarled Draco, “why Theo? Don’t spout that pure blood crap to me, tell me why?” asked Blaise, now sounding more hurt than angry. “fuck you Zabini, don’t act like you know me!” yelled Theo, “I DO KNOW YOU! I HAVE SPENT 5 YEARS BEING YOUR BESTFRIEND. DON’T LIE TO ME!” yelled Blaise. All 3 boys stood in the dorm, glaring daggers at each other, chests heaving in anger and faces red from yelling.**

**“Ive given my reason Blaise, not my fault if your brain can’t accept it.” Snarled Theo, “LIAR!” yelled the two boys together. “Only liars I see, is the son of a woman who kills her husbands for money, muggles call it a gold digger and the son that is a traitor and lying to everyone” snarled Theo. “fuck this. I’m out” snapped Draco, walking towards the door as he heard a *CRACK*, Draco spun around to see Theo on the ground with Blaise standing over him. “say whatever you want, talk about my mother and ill draw my wand next time!” snarled Blaise with pent up fury, Draco had never seen him this mad and it was a bit scary, if he was honest. Theo threw himself to his feet, wand already drawn and curse leaving his lips before Draco could even react. “Crucio” said Theo, stunning Draco in the spot, but as soon as Blaise’s screams tore through the room, Draco jumped into action, drawing his wand, and pointing it at Theo, “expelliarmus” yelled Draco, watching as Theo’s wand come zooming into his hand. “flippendo” said Draco, watching Theo get thrown against the wall, landing in a heap at the floor. Draco dragged himself over to Blaise, who stayed in his spot on the floor.**

**“you okay man?” asked Draco, “My best friend just used Crucio on me” said Blaise, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I am so sorry Blaise” said Draco softly, “fuck. Why?” asked Blaise, looking at Draco as if he had all the answers, “I don’t know man. His lost it.” Replied Draco, both boys turning to look at Theo who was no longer there, they turned around just as they heard the door shut, Theo gone. “are we even safe around him?” asked Blaise, “yeah man, we have each other’s backs” replied Draco, helping Blaise to stand and headed him off to his bed. “night man, thanks” said Blaise, “you would of done the same for me” replied Draco as he climbed into his own bed, knowing none of the boys would be sleeping tonight.**

Hermione sat in silence as she let Draco’s thoughts take him away. She was worried but until he was ready, she wasn’t going to push him, which was a big step for Hermione. She was soon drawn back into the conversation that had centered in whispers around the Da. “what are we learning tonight Harry?” whispered Ron, “you’ll love it. That’s all I’m saying” said Harry with a smile. “come on, you can tell us” said Neville, “are you a professor now Harry?” asked Goyle, causing Hermione to jump, realizing the poor boy had no idea what they were talking about. “oh no, his not. Draco or Blaise can explain later and if you’re interested, I’ll get you to sign the parchment” replied Hermione, smiling kindly at the boy. “whatever it is, I’m in” replied Goyle, smiling back. “YES” exclaimed Blaise a bit too loudly, thumping Goyle on the back. “do you know how loud you are?” asked Ginny, “yes I do Weaslette, but no one knows what I’m talking about, so I didn’t reveal the big secret” laughed Blaise, “oh trust me, we’d know” replied Hermione with a smirk. 

“you just smirked, you’ve been spending too much time with this one” said Ron, pointing his finger at Draco, who snapped out of his daze. “huh?” asked Draco, “oh never mind” replied Hermione, putting her hand on his shoulder. They had all finished their lunch and rose from their seat, all heading in different directions to head to class for the rest of the afternoon. “hey, can you meet me in the Room tonight?” questioned Draco, putting his hand on Hermione’s waist so he could whisper, “its DA night Draco” replied Hermione, raising her eyebrow. “oh, yeah, I’ll see you later than” said Draco as he walked off, causing Hermione’s worry to peak, to the point she thought she would explode.


	94. Chapter 94

**Reading is the sole means by which we slip, involuntarily, often helplessly, into another’s skin, another’s voice, another’s soul - Joyce Carol Oates**

**I OWN ARCHIE**

The afternoon and dinner was under way in the same fashion as usual, lots of different conversations, amazing food, and a happy atmosphere. Harry yawned and Hermione fixed him with a stare, “don’t you dare start yawning Harry Potter, you have DA and homework. Do you realize how close our OWLS are?” said Hermione, “they are heaps far away” said Ron, “I don’t know where your under that impression Ronald, these will determine what you can learn next year, which will impact the choice of Career you want!” replied Hermione, rolling her eyes. “why? I know what I want to do, I want to become an Auror” said Ron. “which means you’ll need to be in Defense, Transfiguration, Potions and Charms” replied Hermione, “Bloody hell” murmured Ron, putting his head on his arms. “I’m guessing you already know what you want to do?” Blaise asked Hermione, “of course. I’m going into healing” replied Hermione, “Looks like we may be together a lot longer than Hogwarts” replied Daphne, “are you looking into healing?” asked Hermione looking excited, “sure am” said Daphne with a big smile. “what about you Weaslette?” asked Draco, “I’m joining the holy head Harpies” said Ginny, “your joining or want too?” asked Blaise, “doesn’t matter either way, I’ll play for them, you mark my words” replied Ginny, looking unfazed as if her whole future was marked out for her.

“what about you?” asked Ginny, looking at the 3 Slytherin boys. “Law enforcement I think” said Blaise, “probably investor, raise the galleons or I’ll go into something to do with Potions” said Draco. Everyone turned to look at Goyle, “I ain’t got marks to do anything so I don’t know, if I could, id open a sweet shop, like honey dukes” said Goyle, looking ashamed, as if his dreams didn’t exist due to being shut down constantly. “oh yummy, you know what would make you unique?” asked Hermione, starring at the boy, “what’s that?” asked Goyle, quite intrigued, “muggle sweets, would make it easier for us muggleborns, saves exchanging our money, going back into the muggle world, especially for those that don’t visit a lot” said Hermione, “oh that’s bloody genius, I could do with a shop to buy skittles, I don’t go into muggle world enough, unless I have too” said Harry, seeming excited about the prospect. “I’d invest in that” said Draco, grinning at the stunned look on his face. “really?” asked Goyle shocked, “yeah man” replied Draco, slapping Goyle on the back, in a friendly fashion, causing the boys smile to light up. “what about you Neville?” asked Hermione, “I’m going to be the herbology teacher, Sprout and I have been talking since the start of the year, about doing an apprentice once my newts are done. She wants to retire within the next 4 years” replied Neville with a smile, “you’ll be good at that” said Draco, “uh, yeah, thanks” stammered Neville. The poor boy still wasn’t 100% used to this Draco, in the same way, the others were. 

“Hey Goyle. If your worried about your marks, I can help, if you’d like. They call me a know it all for a reason, I promise I will keep at your pace” said Hermione, leaning around Draco’s back to whisper to Goyle, not wanting to embarrass him in front of everyone else. “you would do that for me?” asked Goyle, stunned. “Sure, your my friend, aren’t you?” questioned Hermione, “I am” he replied with the biggest smile Hermione had ever seen grace his face. “I could help you with Potions” whispered Draco, “really?” asked Goyle, “of course mate. You only ever needed to ask” he replied. They didn’t realize Harry had overheard. “Draco can do Potions, Hermione can do Transfig and Charms. I can help you with practical DADA once a week if you want?” asked Harry. “You guys are the best. Thanks!” said Goyle, beaming. Hermione smiled back and continued on with her dinner, feeling better about helping the boy. Draco put his arm around Hermione’s back and leant towards her, “your amazing” whispered Draco, allowing his lips to trail along her throat, near her ear. He laughed lightly when he seen the shiver it brought to Hermione. 

“I know” she replied with a smile, causing a laugh to erupt from Draco. They all continued laughing and joking around as the great hall emptied slowly. “come on, time to go” said Harry standing up. “I’ll see you guys in the morning” said Draco, standing up and throwing his back over his shoulder, “aren’t you coming tonight?” asked Ron, “No, it gets boring under the cloak but thanks” replied Draco, “but everyone knows your stance now, you don’t need to hide under the cloak, you can participate” said Hermione, grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him back towards them. “oh, yeah, I can” laughed Draco, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. 

The big group split off into three’s. Hermione, Goyle and Draco walked over to the mirror so they could both sign the parchment, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise were working on the spell from last lesson. Ron and Daphne were kicking back on the lounges talking to Neville. Hermione walked over to the join them on the lounge while Draco took Goyle aside and helped him with the previous lesson’s to catch him up. Hermione noticed Neville was looking around while Daph and Ron spoke. She nudged him with her shoulder. “You haven’t told me about him yet” whispered Hermione, raising her eyebrows, earning a small chuckle from the boy. “His name is Archibald, but we call him Archie, he has the same name as his Great-Great Grandfather, the last one to have magic in his line, his a muggleborn. His Father owns a construction company. His a” started Neville, “Hufflepuff” interrupted Hermione, smiling. “how did you know?” asked Neville.

“I had a run in with Pansy in madam Puddifoots, he come to my rescue, he is very good-looking Neville” said Hermione with a wink. Neville blushed, “It’s all thanks to helping his father with his company during the holidays. He was supposed to take over, but he got his Hogwarts letter instead, it’s being passed to his only cousin” said Neville, “You haven’t mentioned what his mother does?” questioned Hermione, “She passed in Childbirth” said Neville sadly. “oh no, that’s terrible. So how did you get together?” questioned Hermione, “we aren’t together, we are just talking. He could never fall for me, his attractive, his usual type is the well, honestly, it’s the Draco and Blaise’s, not the clumsy, awkward Gryffindor” said Neville, a frown appearing on his face. “You really need to stop doubting yourself, he is talking to you for a reason, maybe his over his usual type? Needs someone new, someone amazing, loyal and friendly” said Hermione. “Really? You think so?” asked Neville, sounding a tad hopeful. “You don’t speak to someone, about personal stuff, unless your either interested or want to be friends. Does he give off a friend vibe?” questioned Hermione, “No, he constantly brushes our hands together, or puts his arm around my shoulders, it’s a lot different to how I interact with Harry or Ron” said Neville, now half lost in thought, “see!” said Hermione, smiling. “Thanks Mione” replied Neville, wrapping his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. Neville pulled back really quickly when he heard a sound that was similar to a growl.

Hermione laughed and smacked Draco’s chest. “Oh give it a reason, Mr. Jealous” laughed Hermione, “I’m not jealous. Neville knows your mine” stated Draco, “and your mine” replied Hermione, “definitely” said Draco, putting his lips against hers, he had wanted to do that all day. Unfortunately, it ended as quickly as it started as the DA started rolling in. The amount of people that froze at the sight of Draco and Goyle would have been comical if Hermione wasn’t so worried about a fight starting. She looked straight at Harry, begging to hurry up and address everyone. “Everyone take a seat. Yes, his interesting but hurry up, we don’t have all night” yelled Harry, earning a groan from Draco, really, he had to word it like that? “what’s he doing here? His probably a death eater in training” snarled Justin finch-Fletchely, “I don’t need to address this, most of the school, unless they live under a rock, have seen Goyle and Draco, sitting with us. He doesn’t want that life” said Harry, looking straight at Justin.


	95. Chapter 95

**She read books as one would breathe air, to fill up and live - Annie Dillard**

“We don’t turn away people due to their blood, parentage or past mistakes, if they want to fight beside us, we allow them. Now that this has been covered, I have an exciting lesson today. We are learning the Patronus” said Harry, receiving positive reply’s and excitement. “grab a space, no need for pairs, let’s go” said Harry, standing at the front of the room. Hermione stood near her little group, all buzzing with excitement except Goyle, he looked lost. “are you okay?” whispered Hermione, “what if I can’t do it? “asked Goyle, “than we practice until you can. You will produce one eventually, I promise” replied Hermione, patting him softly on the arm. “Producing a Patronus in a lit classroom is quite different to conjuring one under a threat, but the theory is the same. You need to grab a happy memory, the strongest you have, don’t be surprised if you have to go through a few at first, its common. You need to point your wand straight Infront of you, followed by the incantation ‘Expecto Patronum’. You can try now” said Harry. 

Hermione stood there, thinking of the happiest memory she has, a lot of memory’s flew through her mind, until she settled on the day, she got her Hogwarts letter, focusing hard, she said the incantation and was pleased to see an otter float out of her wand and swim around the room. Draco thought of his mother, as simple as her looking after him, her face when she finally went home to Grimmauld place, but looking across from him, he seen Hermione. Her eyes as bright as the smile on her face. He remembered the moment she allowed him to kiss her, with that in mind, he said the incantation and was pleased when a snake started slithering around his feet. “I knew you could do it” whispered Hermione, kissing him on the cheek. 

Blaise thought of the day he went to the wizarding water park in Germany with his father, the last memory as he died a day later, focusing hard, he smiled when a wolf come running out of his wand, trying to nip at Hermione’s otter, causing a laughter to erupt from them both. Ginny stood there thinking of the first time Harry kissed her, letting the feeling take over her whole body, she was surprised to see a Horse gallop out of her wand. Ron thought of Christmas, the food, his family, the presents, everything about Christmas at the burrow. He looked up to see a Jack Russell come out of his wand, running around Daphne’s leg, causing her to smile. Daphne looked around her, her memory a lot of different ones, her friends, her new family in Blaise and Draco, finally feeling like she does belong somewhere, being in Ron’s arm, she wasn’t surprised when an Owl come soaring around in the room, she had always loved seeing them in flight.

Neville kept running through memories, he had so many but similar to Daphne, he looked around at his friends and let the feeling fill him as a cat come out his wand, sitting quietly beside him. Goyle knew he didn’t have a happy memory, his whole life, he never had anyone, he was abused at home by both his parents, he wasn’t popular and attractive, people used him, he wasn’t interested in girls but a memory of Crabbe, latched itself into his mind. They were 8years old and running away from home together, they both laughed when they finally found somewhere to stop, but they realized they had no food so they both went home, saying next time they’ll remember it. Goyle almost fell over in surprise when an animal actually emerged from his wand, laughing even harder when it was a ferret. 

“Look Hermione, I’m doing it! I’m actually doing it!” said Goyle, jumping around, unable to contain his excitement, he actually done something, in the first go. “well done Goyle!” said Hermione, beaming at the boy. “Draco, look, Goyle’s Patronus is you!” said Blaise, causing everyone else to start laughing, especially the twins that were nearby, Hermione was sure they would pass out from lack of oxygen in a moment, causing Draco to scowl harder. “Of all animals, you pick that one?” asked Draco, eyes slit, looking Goyle’s way, causing him to gulp. “We don’t get to pick actually. He didn’t do it on purpose” said Harry coming over their way. His words allowed Goyle to relax, Draco couldn’t stay mad when it wasn’t his own fault. “I’m just joking Greg, though I do wish it were different. I am happy you made one, well done mate” said Draco, putting his hand on Goyle’s shoulder. 

Hermione looked down to stare at Draco’s snake when she noticed little feet next to it, looking up she seen Dobby grabbing Harry’s robes. “Hi Dobby, what are you doing here?” asked Harry. Dobby stood there with eyes wide open and shaking in fear. “Harry Potter sir... I is coming to warn you. but I is not allowed“ trailed off Dobby as he went to launch him into a wall, but was grabbed by Harry, “What happened Dobby?” asked Draco in an authority tone, “old master sir, I is allowed to tell you… you is not Harry potter ... she’s ... she’s ... coming” said Dobby between Trembling. “who is she dobby?” asked Harry, but a bang interrupted him, “UMBRIDGE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!” yelled Hermione, starring around the room. Luckily, the room gave a number of doors for people to escape from, Hermione looked around the room as it started shaking from the impact on the door, “Let’s go!” said Draco, grabbing her hand and attempting to pull her along, “the list!” said Hermione, “no time love, let’s go!” half-yelled Draco, pulling her out of a door and along the corridor. 

Hermione, Draco, and Blaise quickly ducked behind a suit of amour, panting heavily from running. “Let’s walk you back to the common room, than we will head to our own” said Blaise, stepping out from behind the knight. The walk to the common room was quiet. Hermione quickly kissed Draco’s lips and said her password. She walked into the common room to find Neville, Ron, Gin, and Daphne sitting on the couch. “where’s Harry?” Hermione questioned. “I don’t know” replied the others. Worry lacing Ginny’s face, a lot more than the others. “we are bloody screwed” said Ron, causing the others eye’s to widen in acknowledgment, they were screwed, majorly.


	96. Chapter 96

**Read, read, read. Read everything — trash, classics, good and bad, and see how they do it. Just like a carpenter who works as an apprentice and studies the master. Read! You’ll absorb it. Then write. If it’s good, you’ll find out. If it’s not, throw it out of the window - William Faulkner**

**(Copied from the book but as usual, adding my own changes. Following Harry.) ..... IT IS VERY LONG**

**Meanwhile in the room of requirement, Harry was grabbed by Theo Nott, “got one professor” said Theo, “its him, well done Nott, fifty points to Slytherin” said Umbridge, a grin on her face, causing Harry’s stomach to drop. This was it; he was looking at expulsion, a life with the Dursley’s. oh merlin help him. “You traitor” snarled Harry, attempting to get out of Nott’s hold but he was joined by Crabbe, knowing there was no escape now, he resigned himself to his fate. In the softest voice Harry had ever heard the woman use, she smiled at him, “you can come with me to the headmasters office potter” Harry glared at the woman as Nott and Crabbe let him go, allowing him to walk beside Umbridge. He looked down to realize she had the list in her hand, everyone was screwed, not just him.**

**why didn’t he think to grab that? The walk to the Headmaster’s office was quiet, not a sound could be heard. It felt like the walk to his death, it very well could be. If he were expelled and couldn’t do magic, he was open to an attack from Voldemort. He thought of Ron and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley would kill them, Hermione wouldn’t be able to sit her OWLS, sent away from the one place she fits in. Draco wouldn’t be able to defend himself against his father, and the others wouldn’t know what to do with themselves, they have always done and known magic. He didn’t know how many others had been caught, he prayed to Merlin it was just himself.**

**He looked up as Umbridge almost sung the password. She opened the door wide enough for Harry and Herself. He looked around the room and noticed Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall beside him, Cornelius fudge was standing beside the fire, with Kingsley Shacklebolt, one with a hidden frown and one bouncing around in enjoyment. A man Harry didn’t recognize but it was okay cause at that moment his attention was drawn to Percy Weasley, hovering excitedly with a parchment and Quill in his hand, harry had to fight the temptation to punch him in the nose. Everything he had said about Harry in that letter echoing in his mind. Percy took a few steps forward, so he was next to Harry and Umbridge, obviously wanting to be close to the two main people, to get their accounts of events down quicker. “Percy, get away from me, or so help me Merlin, I will show you how violent I can be” snarled Harry, looking straight at Percy. His eye widened and he half ran back to stand next to Shacklebolt. “Mr. Potter, that is no way to speak to my employee” said Fudge, looking shocked at the boy.**

**“I wasn’t speaking to your employee like that, I was referring to my friends brother, hence why I called him Percy instead of Mr. Weasley, he just happens to be the same person” said Harry, looking bored. Fudge glared at him with satisfaction, “well well well, what do we have here?” asked Fudge, looking around the room. “he was heading back to Gryffindor tower Minister. Mr. Nott cornered him” said Umbridge, “was he? I shall let his father know” replied Fudge, nodding his fat little head! “Potter, I expect you know why you are here?” asked Fudge, now focusing on Harry. “no?” replied Harry, “no?” asked Fudge, “that is what I said Minister” replied Harry with an eye roll. He was already in trouble, no need to be polite. “You don’t know why you are here?” asked Fudge, “I believe my No, answered that question. Sir” replied Harry, quickly adding the Sir at the end, he was being expelled, not wanting to be sent to prison, “so you have no idea why professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken school rules?” asked Fudge, heavy on the sarcasm. “I believe I have answered that question already, in different ways, with the same answer. No sir” replied Harry rolling his eyes.**

**“Ministry decrees? Have you broken those?” asked Fudge, glaring at the boy now. “no?” answered Harry. It was comical to see Fudge’s face going bright red, blood pressure rising, Harry knew that look, Uncle Vernon wore it often, it was a comical than and it is now, but harry restrained his laughter. “So, its news to you, that an illegal student organization is operating in the school?” asked Fudge, anger evident in his tone. “Yes, it is” replied Harry, attempting to act shocked. “Minister, I think we would move along quickly, if I grabbed my informant?” asked Umbridge sweetly, eyes almost batting at the minister, harry ignored the bile rise up in his mouth. Umbridge and fudge? Yuck. “yes, yes do that. Nothing like a good witness, is there Dumbledore?” asked Fudge excitedly, “Nothing at all, Cornelius” replied Dumbledore, appearing bored.**

**Harry didn’t have to wait long til Umbridge walked in with Cho Chang’s friend, her hands trying to cover her face, “no need to be frightened dear, the minister is most pleased with you and will be informing your mother” said Umbridge, voice sickly sweet, like a medicine going down your throat. “well, come on now dear, remove your hands and look up, no need to be -galloping gargoyles!” exclaimed fudge as Marietta looked up, Face turned green, with yellow and orange pus boils covering her and finishing with the dark black, bold lettering of ‘SNEAK’ across her forehead. Harry couldn’t of been prouder of Hermione right now. he looked down, best to control his laughter as well as his smile. “never mind the spots, take your hands away and explain to the minister what you told me” said Umbridge, receiving a quick shake of Marietta’s head. “fine than silly girl. Minister, Miss Edgecombe come to my office shortly after dinner to inform me, she said if I proceed to a secret room on the 7th floor, known as the room of requirement that I would find an illegal group, she attempted to tell me what kind but unfortunately that is when the enchantment started and once she caught her reflection in the mirror, she wouldn’t talk” said Umbridge, “can’t you remove it?” asked Fudge**

**“I have tried Minister” replied Umbridge, causing Harry’s grin to get wider, he didn’t think he could get prouder but Umbridge’s words just made that possible. Hermione really is something else. “You will remember minister that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the hogs head in Hogsmeade-“ started Umbridge with a gleeful smile, “and what is your evidence for this?” questioned McGonagall by interrupting her. “I have a testimony from Willie Widdershins Minerva, who happened to be in the pub at the same time. He heard Potter’s every word and reported back to me” said Umbridge, sounding like she had won the lottery.**

**“Oh, now it makes sense why he wasn’t prosecuted for the regurgitating toilets! What an interesting insight to how our justice system works!” replied McGonagall, “BALANT CORRUPTION” “DISHOUNOUR ON YOU!” yelled various previous headmasters. “Thank you, that will do” said Dumbledore softly, waving his hand at the portrait’s. “The purpose of potters’ meeting was to persuade students to join an illegal society, who’s aim was to learn spells and curses that we, the ministry have decided are not appropriate for school children” said Umbridge, “I think you will find yourself mistaken Dolores” said Dumbledore, “oh yes, Dumbledore to the boys rescue, let’s hear the latest story, Willy lying, potters twin brother?” said Fudge, “oh good one minister” said Percy laughing softly but unfortunately for him, he was again too close to Harry, who seen red and curled his fist, before he could see what he was doing, his fist had landed on Percy’s nose, causing blood to squirt all over his notes. “MR. POTTER. HOW DARE YOU!” Yelled Fudge, “Potter, enough” said McGonagall, coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Cornelius, I don’t wish to deny this, nor will Harry that he was indeed at the hogs head recruiting students. I am merely pointing out, the group at the time of the meeting was not illegal Dolores.” Said Dumbledore.**

**“That is absolutely true headmaster, but we are now nearly six months from the issue of the decree, If the first meeting wasn’t illegal, all those after, were “ said Umbridge. “indeed, they certainly would be, if they had continued from the first meeting, do you have any proof that such meetings continued?” asked Dumbledore, “evidence? Have you not been listening, that is why Miss Edgecombe is here” replied Umbridge, “she can tell us about six months’ worth of meetings? I was under the impression she was merely reporting one about tonight professor” replied Dumbledore. “Miss Edgecombe tell us how long the meetings have been happening, I am sure it won’t worsen the jinx. Have they been happening regularly?” asked Umbridge, “just shake or nod your head dear” coaxed Umbridge.**

**Everyone starred at the girl, holding their breaths, waiting to see what was going to happen. Harry was shocked when Marietta shook her head. “I don’t think you understood the question. I asked if it was continued over the last six months?” asked Umbridge but again Marietta shook her head. “what do you mean by shaking your head? “asked Umbridge in a testy voice, “I would assume her meaning was clear. They have not assumed the meetings over the last 6 months. Is that correct miss Edgecombe?” asked McGonagall, glaring at Professor Umbridge. Marietta nodded. “but there was a meeting tonight! You come to inform me Miss Edgecombe, potter was the leader, was he not? Potter organized it. Potter” trailed off Umbridge as Marietta stood there shaking her head. “why are you shaking your head girl?” asked Umbridge harshly.**

**“Well, usually when a person shakes their head, it means No, so unless Miss Edgecombe is using a form of language not understood by humans-“ but Professor McGonagall was interrupted as Umbridge roughly Grabbed Marietta by the shoulders and started shaking the girl, causing her eyes to widen in fear. A split second later, Dumbledore was on his feet with his wand trained on Umbridge, she had quickly jumped back and let go of the girl, as if her hands were on fire. “I cannot and will not allow you to manhandle my students Dolores, calm yourself” said Dumbledore, voice raised for the first time. “your right, I forgot myself for a moment” said Umbridge, glaring at Dumbledore. “The meeting tonight, it definitely happened?” questioned fudge, looking at Umbridge. “Yes. I took a select number of trustworthy students to the 7th floor tonight after speaking to Miss Edgecombe to find students running in all directions, obviously having been tipped off about my presence, it does not matter. I have all their names here. Miss Parkinson ran into the room and grabbed a parchment attached to a mirror, once I seen potters name, I knew what I held in my hands” said Umbridge passing the list to Fudge. “have you seen what they call themselves?” said Fudge looking at Dumbledore, “Dumbledore’s army!” finished Fudge, looking like he had been punched in the stomach. “It would appear my game is up, would you like a confession Cornelius, or would this suffice?” asked Dumbledore, waving his arms around to show everyone in the room listening. “statement? What- I don’t – “ mumbled Fudge, “Dumbledore’s army Cornelius, not Potters, Dumbledore” said Dumbledore.**

**“you?” whispered Fudge, shock evident on his face, “that’s right” said Dumbledore, so calm, as if he was discussing the weather. “you organized this?” asked Fudge, looking a bit betrayed. “I did” replied Dumbledore. “You recruited these students for- your army?” Umbridge asked astonished, “Tonight was supposed to be the first meeting, to see whether they would be interested in joining me, I see my mistake in inviting Miss Edgecombe here” replied Dumbledore with a shake of his head, “YOU HAVE BEEN PLOTTING AGAINST ME!” yelled Fudge, face bright red and body shaking, in all directions. “Professor No-“ started Harry, “Quiet Mr. Potter” said Professor McGonagall. Harry wasn’t going to stand around and let Dumbledore take the blame for him, no way. “I expected to come tonight to expel Potter but instead-“ started Fudge, “it’s like losing a Knut and finding a galleon” said Dumbledore, looking bored. “Weasley!” barked Fudge, “did you get all of that down?” he asked.**

**Harry looked over to see ink splotches all over Percy’s face, quill going a mile a minute. “yes sir, yes I did” replied Percy, looking proud of himself. Harry couldn’t stand this, wand slipping out of his sleeve into his hand, he whispered “Langlock” causing Percy’s tongue to glue to the roof of his mouth, ‘that should shut him up for a while’ thought Harry with a smirk, in Percy’s direction, who was looking around to see who had done it. He made connection with Harry’s eyes. Harry couldn’t understand why Percy’s eye’s looked hurt. Surely, he wasn’t hurt or surprised by Harry’s action? , “Very well, duplicate those notes Weasleys and get them to the Daily Prophet at once. If we send them fast, we can make the morning edition of the daily prophet” said Fudge, causing Percy and Harry to jump, as they had been starring at each other, one in confusion, one in hurt. “Dumbledore, you will now be escorted to the ministry to be formally charged than await your trial in Azkaban” stated Fudge loudly, “ah yes, the snag I thought we would get caught on” replied Dumbledore, twirling his wand in his hand.**

**“what is this snag you speak of?” asked Fudge, voice still vibrating with the joy he is feeling. “well- it’s just that you seem to be under the impression that I’m going to come quietly. I have no plans to escort you to the ministry or sit in Azkaban, you can attempt to put me in there, but I can assure you, I will break out and it would be a waste of my energy and efforts as I have more important things to occupy my time” replied Dumbledore, still in his seat. Harry looked around, Kingsley and McGonagall trying not to laugh, the unknown Auror looking bored, Umbridge growing redder by the second and fudge looking shocked. Harry looked back at the unknown Auror as he slowly started walking forward, “don’t be silly Dawlish, I am sure you are an excellent Auror – I remember you scoring ‘Outstanding’ in your NEWTS but if you attempt to- err – bring me in by force, I will have to hurt you” said Dumbledore, now looking at the Auror.**

**Fudge randomly started laughing, “so you intend to take on Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores and myself single-handed, do you Dumbledore?” asked Fudge between laughs, “Merlin beard, no, unless you are foolish enough to force me to” replied Dumbledore, “He will not be single-handed” snarled Professor McGonagall and Harry together, hands gripping their wands. “Yes, he will. the students need you, especially now” said Dumbledore calmly, looking at his right-hand woman, eyes licking over to Harry, “They need you both” Dumbledore said quietly. “ENOUGH OF THIS RUBBISH! SHAKLEBOLT, DAWLISH, TAKE HIM” yelled Fudge, now purple in the face from anger. It all happened so quickly, the next thing Harry knew, was he was half-strangled with a crouching McGonagall, arm holding Marietta out of harm’s way. Dust was covering the room, looking around he seen a shadow figure coming towards them.**

**“are you okay?” asked Dumbledore, “Yes” said McGonagall now pulling Marietta and Harry to stand with her. “Unfortunately, I had to stun Kingsley too or it would have been suspicious. He was very quick on the uptake, modifying Miss Edgecombe’s memory like that, thank him for me, will you Minerva?” asked Dumbledore, “of course” replied McGonagall. “Now they will awake very soon, its best that they don’t know we have communicated” said Dumbledore, “where will you go Albus? Grimmauld place?” questioned McGonagall, “Oh no, I am not going into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he didn’t dislodge me from Hogwarts, but watch the students, won’t you Minerva?” questioned Dumbledore, almost pleadingly at the end. “Of course Albus” replied McGonagall, looking profoundly serious. The way Harry knows her. “Professor Dumbledore” began Harry, but Dumbledore raised his hand and cut him off. “Harry, listen to me, you must study occlumency, listen to everything Professor Snape says, you will understand soon. If you can get extra help from Mr. Malfoy, please do. You need to close your mind” said Dumbledore, looking around at the end as Dawlish started stirring.**

**Fudge leaped to his feet, “where is he? WHERE IS HE?” he yelled, “He can’t have disapparated, you can do that in the castle” said Umbridge, “the stairs” said Dawlish, throwing the door open, followed by Umbridge and Shacklebolt. “Looks like this is the end of your friend Dumbledore, Minerva” said Fudge, looking like the cat who got the canary, “think so, do you?” said McGonagall scornfully. “You best get these two off to bed” replied Fudge, as if he didn’t hear her. As Harry was leaving the office, he heard Phineas Nigellus’s voice, “You know Minister, I don’t agree with Dumbledore a lot, but you have to admit, he has style” , which caused Harry to burst into laughter that he had been holding in. “something funny potter?” questioned McGonagall, as if she was worried about his sanity. “Headmaster Nigellus’s just told Fudge, Dumbledore has style” replied Harry, watching the professor’s stern facial expression soften and a small smile grace her lips.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Reading was a joy, a desperately needed escape — I didn’t read to learn, I was reading to read - Christian Bauman**

Hermione was pacing the common room, near the door waiting for Harry. “Hermione sit down before you wear a hole in the floor” said Ron from the lounge where he was playing chess with Neville. “Your best friend is probably being expelled and you’re playing chess?” asked Hermione, a frown on her face. “it’s Harry, he will be okay, he always is” replied Ginny watching the boys play. Hermione was about to reply when the common room door opened and in walked Harry. She quickly launched herself into his body, wrapping her arms around in neck in a bone crushing hug. “err Hermione, can’t breathe” wheezed out Harry, rubbing her back softly. “what happened Mate?” asked Ron from the lounge as Ginny moved over to make room. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “Dumbledore took the blame; said he was training us to take over the ministry. They tried to arrest him, but he took off” replied Harry, looking at all the stunned faces except for Ron who was smiling. “why are you smiling?” asked Hermione, “They tried to arrest the man who beat Grindelwald? Seriously? Idiots” said Ron, now laughing. “beat who?” asked Hermione, “He was similar to you-know except he wasn’t trying to kill one person, he wanted to bring us out of hiding, but he didn’t dare come into Britain for fear of Dumbledore, they eventually battled, and Dumbledore beat him, sticking Grindelwald into a prison, he built himself. Mum used to tell us as kids. He was an example of how bad a wizard could go” explained Ron. 

“Oh wow” replied Hermione and Harry together. Realizing they are the only 2 who didn’t grow up hearing his name. “where did Dumbledore go?” asked Ginny, “no idea Gin. Oh Hermione, excellent spell work” said Harry, laughing. “did it work?” asked Hermione, “did what work?” asked Neville. “Hermione did something to the parchment, Edgecombe, who dobbed us in, was green faced, with yellow and orange boils, finished off with black letters spelling ‘Sneak’ across her forehead in big letters” laughed Harry. “You didn’t tell us you jinxed the parchment” said Neville, “of course I charmed the parchment, it was highly illegal what we were doing, I needed to know If anyone reported us” replied Hermione, very casually, causing everyone else to start laughing. “harry, why do you have blood on your knuckles?” asked Ginny suddenly as she looked at his hands, “Oh, well, um Percy was in Dumbledore’s office. He got a bit too close to me and when Dumbledore went to defend me, fudge made a comment, something about the latest story, ‘lets hear it, willy was lying or potters twin brother’ and Percy laughed and said, ‘good one minister’ and I had enough, all that letter was going through my mind, so I kind of broke his nose” mumbled Harry, now looking ashamed of himself. “I’m sure he deserved it” said ginny soothingly, “we best head off to bed. Tomorrow is going to be bad enough without adding lack of sleep” said Hermione standing up. “why will tomorrow be bad?” asked Daphne, “No doubt that fudge has given Umbridge run of the school, plus she has the list with all of our names on it, we are all facing punishment” replied Hermione standing up.

“blood quills” said Neville with a visible shudder, saying what everyone else was thinking. “Yeah, Hermione is right, we should all go get some sleep” said Harry standing up and heading towards the stairs with Neville and Ron in tow. Daphne and Ginny stayed in their spot until Hermione started walking towards the stairs. They soon realized they would be staying downstairs alone and quickly got up to follow. “Night” said Hermione, “night” replied the two other girls together. Hermione threw herself belly down on her bed and got out her notebook to write to Draco. 

_‘Hey Draco, Dumbledore took the blame, The Ministry tried to arrest him but of course it didn’t work. I’m scared of what tomorrow will bring. I don’t want to write with the blood quills again.’_

Hermione’s heart started hammering in her chest, her breath caught in her throat, eyes glued to the writing on the back of her hand, ‘I will not argue’ seem to be standing out brighter than usual during her panic attack. She didn’t want another sentence to go underneath it and especially didn’t want one on her friends hands. This group was her idea, she was the one that left the list behind, everything they would suffer, is because of her. Before Hermione knew it, tears were leaking out of her eyes and she was struggling to breathe. She didn’t realize that she had woken up Parvati Patil, who quickly left the dormitory without Hermione noticing, slipping up the stairs into the boys room to wake Harry up. Hermione sat on her bed, trying to keep in the panic attack overwhelming her body. She was shaking, crying, and struggling to breath when she felt strong arms wrap around her, momentarily distracted, Hermione looked beside her into the face of her best friend. “w-what are y-you doing in h-h-here?” asked Hermione between sobs. 

“come on” said Harry, sticking his hand out for Hermione to grab, he didn’t have to wait long, she latched onto his arm like it was the lifeline out of the thoughts she was drowning in. Harry led her down to the common room and put up the Muffliato charm. “shhh, come on now, shhh” comforted Harry, arms around Hermione. She slowly started to pull herself together, “Atta girl, now what’s wrong?” asked Harry, looking concerned for his sister. “I-it’s a-all m-my f-fault” choked Hermione, “what’s your fault?” asked Harry, looking puzzled. 

“I-it w-was my I-idea to d-do the g-group, n-now everybody w-will be p-p-punished” cried Hermione, “It was your idea for the group, but you didn’t force anyone to sign that parchment or attend the classes Hermione, they chose that and anyone that blames you, has to go through me, after all, I was the one running it” replied Harry, running his hands through Hermione’s hair as she laid against his shoulder, he knew it always calmed her down. “I-I d-don’t want t-to go b-back to b-bed, I’m s-scared it w-w-will happen a-again” stammered Hermione, “Than we will sit here together all night” replied Harry, looking at her with determination in his eyes. “o-oh n-no, you h-have t-to be w-well r-rested s-so you d-don’t lose y-your t-t-temper t-tomorrow” said Hermione, still trying to contain her sobs and breathing “Wait right here, I’ll be back in a second” replied Harry, jumping off the couch and running up the stairs as quick as possible before it changed into a slide, running to Hermione’s bed, he realized she was writing in the notebook to Draco, but she hadn’t realize he had replied. 

_‘Hey Love, Dumbledore will be fine, they won’t catch him and even if they do, he could break out of Azkaban in a milli-second. Tomorrow will come, whether we are ready or not, but we are not alone, together we will ALL BE OKAY! I promise, love you.’_

Harry quickly pulled out Hermione’s quill and put it under Draco’s reply to write, counting his lucky stars that Hermione hadn’t closed the book, or he never would have been able to write in it. 

_‘Draco, its Harry. The girls woke me up cause Hermione was having a panic attack, she isn’t ready to sleep yet and doesn’t want me to sit up with her all night, do you want to meet us at the RoR ? I think she needs you right now, if you can’t, ive got this'_ Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. 

_‘Harry. Grab her a bag of clothes for tomorrow, she can stay in the RoR with me, I’ll sit up with her’._

Harry shut the book before he quickly went over and nudged Parvati, “whatsgoingon?” asked Patil groggily, “I’m sorry for waking you up, really sorry, but do you mind getting Hermione’s uniform and stuff for me?” asked Harry, receiving a nod from the girl as she started gathering Hermione’s stuff for her, thankfully cause Harry was not keen on having to go through her undergarments. ‘we are close, not that bloody close’ thought Harry, laughing to himself quietly. “here you go, I hope she is okay” said Patil handing over the bag. “Just a panic attack, she will be fine. Thank you” replied Harry with a smile. “night Harry” said Patil as she jumped back into her bed and rolled over. Harry felt bad for waking Parvati, when he realized Ginny and Daphne were on camp beds in the room. Harry hitched the bag on his shoulder and went downstairs to see Hermione hadn’t moved, not even an inch, eyes staring straight into the fire, tears rolling down it, clutching her scarred hand in the other, as if cradling something precious. He stood Infront of Hermione with his hand out, watching her closely, “come on mione” said Harry softly. 


	98. Chapter 98

**Today, a reader. Tomorrow, a leader - Margaret Fuller**

Hermione reached out and put her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up off the lounge, no more tears, just blank, the after effect of her panic attack, “where are we going?” whispered Hermione, “you’ll see” said Harry looking at the map in his hand, noticing Draco is on the 7th floor already, how he moved so quickly, Harry would never know but he was thankful. “harry, we need to go back to bed, ive kept you up long enough” mumbled Hermione, attempting to pull harry to a stop with her hand in his, but Harry didn’t slow down, Hermione not strong enough due to draining herself physically and mentally. They continued to walk to the 7th floor in quiet. Harry stopped Infront of the empty space of wall, “Harry! stop now, you need your sleep, you can’t afford to be tired and grumpy tomorrow” said Hermione, sounding a bit stronger but nowhere near her old self, “I’m not staying with you, I’m going back to bed. Just relax” said Harry smoothly, as he paced Infront of the wall, thinking ‘I need to see Draco Malfoy’ three times. As the door materialized, Harry opened it with his empty hand, and pulled Hermione through. 

They didn’t get to look around before Harry seen a flash of Blonde hair. Draco had moved to Hermione so fast, wrapping his strong, toned arms around her, in a bone crushing hug. Harry let go of her hand so she could wrap them around Draco in return. “I’m going back to bed, here is the map, will you two be okay?” asked Harry, “Thanks Harry. really, Thanks” replied Draco nodding at Harry as Hermione didn’t look like she was going to speak anytime soon, her arms wrapped around Draco’s neck, with her face buried in his shoulder. “love you mione” said Harry softly as he put a hand on her back and turned around to leave. “come on now Love” said Draco leading her onto the couch, the room had generously provided for them, it was big enough for them to lay side by side, with a blanket thrown over the back. Draco didn’t dare think of a bed, not knowing if that would make Hermione more uncomfortable. “This must of come on quickly” said Draco, looking down onto Hermione’s mop of curls, as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped herself against the side of him. “I wrote to you, than it hit me so quickly, I felt like I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t stop my thoughts and before I knew it, tears were streaming down my eyes, I felt like I was drowning. I don’t even know how Harry found me” mumbled Hermione, barely speaking above a whisper, her voice raw from tears and the lump had remained present.

“do you want to talk about it?” asked Draco softly, “yes. I just felt horrible. It was my idea to drag Harry into it, to gather this group. I could of, should of grabbed that list. Now everyone on it, is bound to suffer from the blood quill and it’s all my fault” said Hermione, choking on the sobs that threatened to resurface. “We all willingly signed love, none of this is your fault. We didn’t have to join, we chose too! Eh, what’s a little scar, when it could be worse, if you didn’t think of this plan and we were defenseless against Voldemort love, you did the right thing, no one will blame you” replied Draco, stroking her hair, while his other hand rested on her hip. She looked into his grey eyes and everything seemed to melt. She couldn’t tell you what the room looked like, what she was wearing. Draco was the only thing that existed right at this moment. “I promise you; no one will blame you and if they do, and try anything, ive got some nasty hex’s on the tip of my tongue for them. You. Are. Not. Alone!” replied Draco, stressing the last bit to her. “I know I should be agreeing with you, I can see the logic in it, but my anxiety won’t let me notice, its twisting itself into my mind and taking over. I’m bloody scared” replied Hermione, putting her face into the space between his neck and shoulder blade. Eye’s watering and leaking onto him. 

“Lay back, Relax and let me tell you a story. Distraction is good for the mind and it may help lull you to sleep” replied Draco, running his fingers through her hair. “If you’re tired, you don’t need to wait for me to go to sleep. You can, you don’t have to sit up with me” said Hermione, turning her head slightly. “what kind of boyfriend would I be? I can’t allow you to sit up alone and wallow in these thoughts. Now, be quiet, rest and listen.” Replied Draco, taking a deep breath. “I was 6 years old and driving my mother absolutely crazy with my boredom, none of my friends were allowed over to play, I refused to play with Dobby, so I took to annoying my mother in the library, Father was off doing something for the week, now that I look back on it. It was probably death eater activities. My mother leant down to me and asked if I could keep a secret, even from father. Of course I agreed. I may be scared of Lucius, but she was my mother. I favored her over everyone else. “Grab your coat, not cloak, coat. We are going out on an Adventure” she told me, I didn’t wait, I raced throughout the manor, laughing in my childish mind that I could run through the halls, no Lucius to stop me and remind me Malfoy’s don’t play silly games or run. I met Mother in the doorway and noticed she had dressed muggle and grabbed one of her unusual handbags" said Draco as he looked down to check on Hermione.

"Curiosity would of killed me if I was a cat. She took my hand and apparated to Paris, which was normal for me, expect we weren’t in the wizard section. We were in a muggle populated area. She took my hand and walked towards a strange feature, I learnt about bus’s that day. Mother paid and we boarded. I dragged her straight to the roof on the bus and took a seat near the edge so I could see everything. The smile on my mother’s face, was enough. The day would be amazing, we rode on that bus looking at all the muggle sights, that aren’t actually muggle. Did you know that the Eiffel tower was built by wizards? Anyways, we eventually hoped off the bus. We looked around the shops for a while, amazed at muggle creations. We grabbed Ice-creams and sat on the grass, no blanket, just bums on grass. We talked a lot, she told me about her childhood, and I told her how I was scared of Father. I could see it broke her heart; this isn’t the life she wanted for her child. We eventually had to return to the Manor. Once we got there, Mother did a complex spell that hid the memory from Lucius, it also stopped me from being able to talk about it to anyone except her, especially if she was in company. We spoke about that day a lot, it was one of my happiest memories” finished Draco, looking down at Hermione, who was half asleep.

“Is that your Patronus memory?” asked Hermione, sounding half-asleep. “Oh no, it’s you love” replied Draco, softly putting his lips against hers. Hermione returned the kiss despite it being lazy with sleep. “sleep love, you need it” said Draco, putting his lips to her forehead as he noticed her eyes give a small flutter, before falling into a deeper sleep. Draco humming quietly seemed to help lull her, the vibrations in his neck helping. He laid there for a little while longer, marveling in having Hermione in his arms, no matter how many times it happened, Draco always imagined waking up to find out it had been a dream. All his new friends still sneered at him and when he smiled at her, Hermione shot a jinx his way! So before that worry gripped him before he opened his eyes, he enjoyed the moment. He knew it wasn’t a dream, but his mind told him it was too soon to let his guard down, despite how many months he had, had her!


	99. Chapter 99

**A truly great book should be read in youth, again in maturity and once more in old age, as a fine building should be seen by morning light, at noon and by moonlight - Robertson Davies**

Morning came to quickly for Hermione. She laid there enjoying the feeling of being next to Draco. Her head on his chest, with both of his arms wrapped around her. One of her hands on his chest while the other underneath her, palm against his hip. One of her legs over his, so he lay with one leg between hers. A smile graced her face, she could wake up like this forever, if he allowed her too. She really hoped he would. Hermione lifted her head a bit and stretched to be able to kiss his neck while softly talking, “it’s time to wake up Draco” she said, lips still against his neck. “mmhmm no way” Draco replied Groggily with a small smile lifting up the corner of his lips. “I’ll have to try harder” replied Hermione, giving Draco’s neck a small nip with her teeth, before continuing the kissing. “don’t start, you’re not ready to finish” replied Draco, flashing a smirk at her. “ugh. You pervert” replied Hermione with a small un-Hermione-ish giggle. 

Hermione stopped her giggle with shock, at finding Draco leaning over her, the sudden movement scared her. Hermione laid there looking up at him, love shining out her eyes and a smile on her face. “Hmm I like this” said Draco as he lowered his head, to place his lips against Hermione’s. He slowly started running his tongue against her lip, asking for entry. It didn’t take long for Hermione to grant it. They engaged in a heated kiss, as Hermione released her hands to put one on his shoulder as the other travelled into his hair, pulling his closer to deepen the already passionate snog. Draco stopped leaning himself up with both elbows and lowered a hand to run it along Hermione’s side, not pushing her too far. Eventually the two broke for air, with a groan from Hermione, she didn’t want to go further but didn’t want to break the contact. Draco smirked at her, “If only I could wake up that way everyday” said Draco, angling himself away from her. They may have been only 16 but Male testosterone had started taking over Draco at 14, She didn’t need to feel the proof of that statement. 

“I wish we could, but it’s not possible” replied Hermione, a small frown on her face. Draco leant down again and kissed the corner of her lips, “wipe that frown love, it doesn’t match the beautiful face” said Draco, smiling at her. The smile reaching his eyes. Hermione gasped quietly to see the lust and love shining through the beautiful cloudy silver eyes. “we have to get ready for class, breakfast starts in 20 minutes” replied Hermione, trying to untangle herself from Draco, who rolled onto his back, to allow Hermione to attempt to get up, noticing she would have to climb over him, she smiled and ended up straddling his lap, laughing at the shock written on his face, Hermione kissed him quickly before jumping off him and looking around the room, noticing there is no privacy for her to get changed, she quietly asked the room for one. Looking around, Hermione noticed a new door appear. She quickly grabbed her bag and opened the door, smiling at the bathroom, the bath was the size of a small swimming pool, but she headed for the shower with the glass doors. Stripping herself and jumping under the warm water, she let out a small moan. The water felt like heaven, it was easily one of the best showers she had ever had. She had to get this shower head for at home. Her parents would love it. Quickly washing her hair and body. Hermione emerged from the shower, she quickly dried herself, styled her hair, thankful that it was no longer as bad as it usually was. 

She brushed her teeth and exited the bathroom to see Draco standing up. He looked gorgeous in his tight black shirt, silk green boxers and his hair ruffled up from her fingers. A smile graced her lips as she walked towards him. “This is a good look for you” said Hermione, eye’s travelled down to see his slightly swollen lips and the red mark on his neck, she didn’t realize that she had given what looks like a love bite, but she knew, since she didn’t suck, it would disappear any minute now. Draco stood there smirking as he grabbed his bag, kissed her softly on the lips and disappeared into the bathroom to start his morning routine. Draco was shocked at the emotions and needs/wants to flow through his body for the beautiful witch, just outside this door, so he opted for a cold shower. He had to keep reminding himself, he would be feeling this earlier than girls. According to the witch from beaubaxton’s that tried to seduce him. she was older and spent more time explaining these things, than forcing trying to bed him. thankfully. 

Draco walked out of the bathroom to find Hermione on the couch with a book. Smiling, he walked up to her, “are you ready love?” he asked, trying not to laugh as she jumped in fright. “as ready as I’ll ever be” replied Hermione, putting her book back in her bag. She stood up and put her hand into Draco’s and walked to the door. “Is this okay love? Only the DA knows about us?” questioned Draco looking down into her eyes. “I am ready if you are” replied Hermione looking determined. “Let’s go” said Draco, pulling open the door and walking down the hallway with Hermione. They stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione quickly ran inside to see if everyone was ready, while Draco waited outside. Hermione looked around, eye’s locking on Ginny and Daphne on the couches. “Mione, there you are! Where have you been?” half-yelled Ginny, glaring at Hermione. Daphne just shook her head, so much for asking quietly. 

“I had a panic attack, so I ended up in the room of requirement with Draco” replied Hermione, blushing. “did something happen?” asked Daphne, winking in Hermione’s direction, watching as she went a deeper red. “Nothing like that! Are you guys ready for breakfast?” said Hermione, rolling her eyes at the look on the girl’s faces. “We are waiting for the boys. They should be down in-” said Ginny, trailing off as she heard the boys footsteps on the stairs. “hey mione, how are you feeling?” asked Harry when he made his way down, eyes locking on hers, glad that she looked better than last night. “I’m fine, are you guys ready? Draco is outside” asked Hermione. “Let’s go” said Ron, grabbing Daphne’s hand and walking out of the common room. “Hey guys! Um, have you seen this?” asked Draco, pointing at a sheet of parchment that was stuck to a random corridor. 

_‘ BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISTOR OF MAGIC  
Dolores Jane Umbridge (high inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
As above in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight.  
Signed ; Cornelius Fudge, minister for magic.’_ “finished reading Hermione, looking around at the shocked and outrageous looks on their face. 

“Oh great, now she is in charge” said Draco, with an evil glare around his face. “We have to just make sure we keep our heads down, especially while she can expel us” replied Hermione, looking straight at Harry, who had the common sense not to laugh despite wanting too. “Do you think you will be punished for the DA despite being in the inquisitorial squad?” asked Ginny, looking at Blaise and Draco, “Most likely, we can’t play it off as uncover cause we didn’t report it to her” said Blaise, “there goes Dumbledore’s mission. I’m sorry” replied Hermione “Mione, I have to go, I’ll meet you in the hall” said Draco, kissing her on the cheek and turning to walk away, before she pulled the hand, she was still holding to cause him to come to a halt. “what’s the matter?” she asked, looking concerned. “Dumbledore was the one keeping my father out and his blasted owls. I have to make sure he still can’t get to me” explained Draco, “so who are you going to see?” asked Ginny, looking worried for her friend. “McGonagall and then Snape, both of them should have answers. Dumbledore said he was telling them something” replied Draco, kissing Hermione once again and marching away. “oh merlin” said Hermione, putting the palm of her hands against her eyes, causing her to see odd shapes. “He will be fine” said Daphne wrapping her arms around Hermione’s shoulder. “we promise” said Ron standing next to his girlfriend. 

“We can hide him in the Gryffindor common room if we need too. He **WILL** be okay!” said Harry, emphasizing his words. “Ive got it!” said Ginny suddenly and loudly, making the small group jump. “what is it Gin?” asked Harry, looking at his girlfriend. “we can ask the Room of Requirement for a dormitory. We can have a girls side for us 3 and one for you 5.” Replied Ginny, grinning from ear to ear. “why 5?” asked Ron, “Cause it’s unfair to leave Blaise and Goyle to the snakes alone” said Daphne, stepping in for Ginny. “exactly! So from now on, no one goes anywhere alone!” said Ginny nodding. "we already agreed to that Gin" said Goyle, “what do you think Mione?” asked Harry, noticing Hermione stood there quietly, with tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” asked Harry, rushing at her, wrapping his arms around her. “Dumbledore taking the blame has put people in danger. I should of grabbed that bloody list” mumbled Hermione, attempting to hold herself together. 

“Hey. I could of grabbed it” said Ron, looking down at his best friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. “any of us could, but we simply didn’t. No one will blame you” said Daphne. “Can we hurry up into the hall? I want to see Edgecombe’s face” laughed Ginny, trying to get rid of the emotional moment. “Oh yeah, let’s go!” said Ron, walking off quickly, causing the rest of the group to laugh and do a brisk walk to catch up to him. Hermione wasn’t watching where she was walking and walked straight into Ron, who had stopped in the doorway, bent over clutching his ribs, a loud laugh coming from his mouth and tears coming out of his eyes. “what’s so fun-“ said Harry, stopping as he caught sight of Marietta, glaring daggers at Hermione. “she looks pissed” laughed Ginny, “yeah. If looks could kill, she just avada’d me” giggled Hermione. “Come on, let’s get a seat” said Daphne, grabbing Hermione’s arm.


	100. Chapter 100

**Never put off till tomorrow the book you can read today - Holbrook Jackson ******

**I OWN ARCHIE AND BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE ; THE DRAMIONE SCENES ARE MINE - THE REST BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

They had barely sat down before Blaise and Goyle come walking over. “did you see that Ravenclaw’s face, I wonder what happened” commented Blaise as he grabbed a plate. “I put a jinx on the DA signup sheet. She sold us out” replied Hermione so casually, Blaise’s jaw dropped. “you did that?” asked Goyle, pointing in Edgecombe’s direction. “she did” said Ginny, still calming down from her laughter. “way to go Granger” said Goyle, lifting his hand in the air, Hermione automatically reached up to give the boy a high-5 . “Look Blaise, Dumbledore was the only one stopping Lucius from entering the castle. We are going to set up in a dorm inside the room of requirement. Bring both yours’s and Draco’s stuff up. There’s more, from now on, no one goes alone. Anywhere!” whispered Harry, looking straight at Blaise and Goyle. The two boys nodded. “why can’t anyone be alone? Why not just Draco?” asked Blaise, “You and Goyle wouldn’t even be safe alone, none of us will. Edgecombe will probably want revenge on Hermione, but even if she doesn’t. Lucius is bound to have found out we are all friends, so every single one of us are targets. Goyle, you’re a target of Lucius too, has probably been told to punish you by your family” finished Harry, making eye contact with Goyle. “no doubt” grunted Goyle. “Lucius can come for me, I’m ready for him” replied Blaise, eye’s going hard as stone in determination. “No heroic’s. you stay with someone at all times” replied Ginny in a stern voice, glaring at the boy, having heard the end of the sentence. 

“Yes madam” replied Blaise with a salute, causing people to laugh, while Ginny nodded in his direction, trying not to laugh herself. “Did you hear what happened last night?” asked Dean Thomas, leaning over towards the small group. “no?” questioned Hermione, “apparently Professor Umbitch decided she would attempt to get into Dumbledore’s office last night. She couldn’t get past the gargoyle, she had a right royal tantrum” explained Dean, while Seamus and Neville sat beside him shaking with laughter. “Dean, where do you keep thinking of these nicknames?” laughed Harry, “They just come out” replied Dean laughing. “I like them, keep going” said Ginny, grabbing her sides in laughter. “so the headmaster office has sealed itself against her?” questioned Hermione, “Can it do that?” asked Harry, “Yes. If the headmaster is not appointed by the board of Governors, the Castle’s magic does not recognize them by that title and will seal its office for safety” replied Hermione while getting up to head outside as she had a free period, the others following suit.

“I can imagine she sees herself as important, ruling over the student body, the big pink puffed up umbi-“ trailed off Hermione, looking straight at Marcus flint blocking her way. “We could take away points for you talking about our headmistress that way” said Adrian Pucey with a smirk. “Prefects can’t take away points idiot and she is no headmistress, she is barely a professor” laughed Ginny, “but members of the inquisitorial squad can. Hmmm let me see” said Adrian with his fingers under his chin, “don’t pretend you can think Adrian, you’ll give yourself a headache” snapped Blaise, from behind Hermione. “Traitor” snarled Marcus, “that’ll be me” said Blaise with a salute, but instead, he only raised his middle finger in their direction. “I’ll take 10 points off Gryffindork, cause I don’t like you Potter, 10 points cause I have to look at your face female Weasley. Wait, you are female right?” snarled Marcus, “50 points from you Granger, 25 cause you’re a mudblood and 25 cause your with Malfoy, don’t think we don’t know” said Adrian, “20 from Zabini and Goyle for being Traitors. 20 from Weasley because his a Weasley. 20 from Greengrass for her whore ways” said Marcus. 

In a split second all hell broke loose, Ron lunged for Flint, knocking him to the ground and punching him in the face, “Ron, stop it! Stop it! GOYLE HELP!” yelled out Daphne, scared Ron was going to be in worse trouble, but he kept repeatedly punching Marcus until Goyle managed to pull him away. “talk to my girlfriend like that again and I’ll kill you, you understand me? I won’t do it now but one day soon, I’ll see you on the battlefield and I’ll blow you apart you death eater scum” snarled Ron, face as red as his hair in anger. Daphne ran straight to him, putting her hands on either side of his face, while Goyle held him around the waist, off the ground so he couldn’t move, but he was fighting to get back into the fight. “listen to me, I don’t care what they say, Flint is just angry I chose you, listen to me, he doesn’t matter” said Daphne, putting her lips against Ron’s, until she felt him calming down. “what is going on here?” said Draco, walking down the corridor, no one had seen his arrival, too preoccupied with Ron and Flint. 

“Flint and Pucey decided to knock points, being part of umbitch’s squad. Simply cause they can, they had reasons, but they are ridiculous” said Hermione, looking at Draco, “what was there reasons?” he asked, looking at all of them. “they don’t like potter, they have to look at Ginny’s face, 50 from mione, cause she is a muggleborn and they know she is with you, Goyle and I are traitors, Ron cause his a Weasley, Daphne cause she is a whore” said Blaise, but he noticed Draco wasn’t listening, his eye’s turned into Stone at the mention of why Hermione had received points knocked off her house! Hermione turned to look at Draco, silently begging him to let this go, she didn’t need him fighting too. Goyle seemed to sense something was about to go down, but he wasn’t stopping it, he stood beside his mate, ready to have his back. Detention and points be damned. He only stopped Ron cause Daphne had asked. He prayed Hermione didn’t ask or he would have to do it again. These boys deserved to have their ass handed to them, traitor or not, Draco was still the Slytherin prince. “You do know why they are angry your mine, don’t you?” asked Draco, looking straight at Hermione.

“HA, so it is true, the prince has fell in love with the mudblood” snarled Adrian. “You can dock points off me in jealously, it’s okay Flint” snarled Hermione, “is he in love with you or Draco?” asked Blaise, causing everyone to smile. “You don’t know? it’s because Draco is with me, Yes Flint asked me to the yule ball, but I was already going with Krum and turned him down. You call Draco a traitor, doesn’t that make you one as well?” asked Hermione, glaring at Marcus Flint. “It was a bloody dare, I’d never willingly ask you!” yelled Flint, “Oh yes, nice story but too bad Flint, she is mine” said Draco, softly putting one hand on Hermione’s waist and the other going to her neck, bringing her face up to look into his, eye’s locked Draco bent his head down and brought his lips crashing onto her’s. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, Draco traced her bottom lip with his tongue, asking her for entry. It didn’t take long until a snogging session was happening, a battle of the tongues. Hermione pulled away with a smile on her lips. 

Everyone stood around quietly, a bit shocked that this was their first public kiss, in the middle of the corridor outside the great hall. The small group had witnessed kisses to the forehead, temple and hugging but never a full-blown snog. Blaise and Ginny started whistling, everyone else quickly looked away from the blushing Hermione and smug Draco, while Adrian and Pucey glared. “Slytherin prince, the mud blood’s bitch” snarled Adrian, “You should be thankful you’re a Slytherin, otherwise the school will wonder why your green with jealously” replied Hermione, causing Draco and Blaise to smirk, while everyone else laughed quietly. “Run along now Children” said Draco, waving his hand at the two boys. “Let’s go” said Ginny grabbing hold of Harry’s hand and walking forward, shoulder barging with the two boys, everyone else doing the same as they followed. Blaise and Goyle thought it would be funny to hold hands as everyone else was coupled up. 

Once they were outside and heading towards the lake to hang out, Goyle looked at Blaise and said, “You can let go of my hand now”, “Oh no, I’m enjoying this too much” laughed Blaise, making kissy faces at Goyle, “Blaise, let go of my bloody hand” laughed Goyle, ripping his hand free. The group made it down to the lake and all sat around on a sunny day, enjoying the slight cool breeze. Hermione sat down leaning up against Draco, Ginny laid down with her head in Harry’s lap, Daphne between Ron’s legs with her back against his chest. “see Goyle” said Blaise pointing at the group, “ we are the only two. We are lonely! WHY DON’T YOU LOVE ME!” finished Blaise, being awfully dramatic, “Oh sit down you big girl” said Goyle, sitting down next to Draco and Ron, trying to glare at Blaise, but failing miserably as laughter started.


	101. Chapter 101

**Think of this – that the writer wrote alone, and the reader read alone, and they were alone with each other - A.S Byatt**

“I thought you were with Luna?” asked Ginny, smugly. “I am but she isn’t here” replied Blaise, “so you decided to try to cheat on her with Goyle?” asked Harry, poking his tongue out at Blaise. “No! I just need some attention” replied Blaise laughing. “The attentions always got to be on you, sit down and shut up” laughed Hermione, shaking her head. “I can’t believe we just lost 90 points in one go” said Harry, “Don’t worry so much” replied Hermione, shaking her head. “why aren’t you worried? You usually are” said Ron looking at Hermione, “I will earn that all back with my classes for the day, so I’m not worried, plus there is always Quidditch on Saturday, its Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff isn’t it?” asked Hermione, “Bloody hell. The worlds gone upside down” exclaimed Ron dramatically. “why do you say that?” asked Daphne, “let’s see, Hermione talks back to a teacher, Ferret is now our friend, Dumbledore is gone, the ministry is in charge and Hermione isn’t worried about point dockings” said Ron, holding his fingers up one by one with a serious expression, “you forgot one more reason Ron” said Ginny, trying to hold in her laughter, “what’s that?” asked Harry, looking at his girlfriend, “Ron has a girlfriend” said Ginny, erupting in laughter. “HEY!” shouted Ron insulted, which caused everyone to burst out into laughter, clutching your side kind of laugh. 

“Though, Ron is right. It’s been a bloody weird year and it isn’t even close to over yet” remarked harry, looking deep in thought. “Yeah, I thought I’d be in death eater training camp” mumbled Draco, “yep us too” replied Blaise, moving his hand between Goyle and Himself. “I’d still be sitting around listening to Pansy fawning over him and complaining about her” said Daphne, pointing at Hermione and Draco, “does pug-face complain about Hermione all the time?” asked Harry, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “all the time” said all 4 Slytherin’s at the same time. “wow, who knew I was so popular with the Slytherin’s. Draco complained I beat him in every class, Pug-face complains I’m a mudblood, Flint had a secret crush on me. Blaise and Goyle, did you have a complaint you wanted to add in?” said Hermione, with a smile on her face to show them that she was joking. “Your hair was constant too, don’t forget it” replied Blaise with a wave of his hand, “how did you calm it down anyways?” asked Goyle, looking confused that her mane was gone. “I grew out this way, it was slow and gradual, but it happened. I’m pleased, this is much better to manage, well until potions when it frizzes out again” laughed Hermione. 

The friends all sat around the lake talking and laughing until the twins approached them, “Hey. Have you guys noticed the house hourglass?” asked Fred, “Yep, we just got docked like 90 points” replied Harry, “Yeah Montague tried to do us just a minute ago” replied George, “what do you mean ‘tried’?” asked Draco, “he didn’t get to finish his sentence-“ “cause we may of thrown him into a cabinet” “a vanishing one” said the twins, laughing as they had finished each other’s sentences. “Oh Dear, you’re bound to get into so much trouble” exclaimed Hermione, once again shocked at the twins, “Fear not dear Hermione, it won’t happen until he shows up again” “and since we don’t know where we sent him” “it could take a while” said the twins, still smiling.

“you’ll still get in trouble” said Ginny, “we aren’t worried” replied Fred, “have you ever?” asked Daphne, looking at the twins. “of course, never been” “expelled, have we?” “might of put a toe over” “but we know where the line is” said the twins, causing everyone else to laugh loudly. “Mum is going to kill you two one day” laughed Ron, “most likely little brother” said George as the twins sat down. “we were thinking” said Fred, “which is dangerous” interrupted Hermione, giggling at the fake glare Fred was giving her, “a bit of mayhem” “is exactly what our” “dear headmistress deserves” said the twins, grins spreading across both their faces. “what kind of Mayhem?” asked Blaise, “come to the great” “hall for phase one” replied the twins, standing up and walking away. Everyone stayed where they were, looking at each other, deciding what to do, “well? What are we waiting for?” asked Goyle as he stood up and began to walk away, turning around to see everyone else leap to their feet. 

The group stood outside the great hall, curious about what was happening, but as they took one more step, Mr. Filch had grabbed Harry by the shoulder, “The headmistress would like to see you Potter” he wheezed. “I didn’t realize we had one but okay” replied Harry, glaring at the man. “She’s changing things around here, she is” replied Filch, “we can see that” said Draco drawing out his words, sounding very Snape-like. “Come on, let’s go sit down, Harry will be fine” said Hermione, ushering everyone else to the Gryffindor table. 

**(FOLLOWING HARRY. MOST WILL FOLLOW THE BOOK) ******

****

******“Education decree number Twenty-Nine will be here soon, you little beasts will rue the day you mess with me, mark my words. An expulsion for Peeves, oh things are going to be amazing with her in charge” said Filch, Chuckling Nastily. “Sure Filch” replied Harry, looking bored as he followed the man down the corridor to Umbridge’s office. It didn’t take long and filch didn’t keep talking, Thankfully. Filch stood outside the door, almost buzzing with excitement as he wrapped on the door 3 times with his knuckles. Harry heard the dreaded voice from inside grant them permission to enter. “Mr. Potter for you headmistress” said Filch, “Thankyou Argus, that’ll be all for now” replied Umbridge, in a sweetly sickening voice. Umbridge sat behind her desk, with her new title on block with a gold plaque, reading ‘HEADMISTRESS’ with Harry and the Twins broom’s behind her, shackled to a wall, Harry looked at these with anger filling his stomach. “You wish to see me professor?” asked Harry with a grin on his face, knowing he would of frustrated her by not acknowledging her new title.** ** **

****

****

******“Its headmistress now, Mr. Potter” she replied, still smiling. Harry knew he hit the nerve and forced himself not to laugh. “Sit” said Umbridge, breaking his thoughts, staring at him, waiting for him to complete her request. Harry sat down and stared at the woman, refusing to look away first or back down. If it come down to a battle of the wits, he would win. He was raised by Vernon Dursley, nothing was worse than that house, including Umbitch. “well, would you like something to drink?” asked Umbridge, looking away first. “Pardon?” asked harry, “I am about to have a tea, would you like to join me? I have tea, pumpkin juice, water, coffee?” asked Umbridge, “Nothing, thank you” replied Harry, “Oh I do wish you would join me for a drink during our chat” said Umbridge, sickly sweet again. “A tea” replied Harry, skipping his manners. He watched as Umbridge turned her back on him to prepare it, looking around, he seen a cat inside a plate on the wall, one eye brown like Hermione’s and one blue like Mad-eye’s magical eye. He wondered what they would both say to see him accept a drink from an enemy, especially when he hasn’t seen her prepare it. That thought stuck in his head as he accepted the cup from her with a nod of his head. He watched her bring her our tea to her lips and take a sip. “well, drink up” said Umbridge, smiling. Did she know that her smile set me on edge? Wondered Harry.** ** **

****

****

******Harry brought the drink to his lips but did not allow the liquid to touch his tongue, “Oh good. Now, let’s talk about last night. Where is Dumbledore?” asked Umbridge, leaning forward in her seat, “No idea” replied Harry shrugging his shoulders. “Drink up, Now Mr. Potter, let’s not play games with each other, we are both too clever for this unnecessary game. You have been in on his plan from the start, you do know where he is, don’t you?” asked Umbridge again, “Still no idea” replied Harry, pretending to take another sip of his tea. “Very well. In October, I almost caught the criminal Sirius Black in your common room fire, I know he was meeting you, but alas without proof, you are both still at large, so I’ll ask you, where is Sirius black?” asked Umbridge.** ** **

****

****

******“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, headmistress” said Harry, sarcastically ending his sentence. “You aren’t drinking your tea” said Umbridge, watching as Harry once again lifted the tea to his mouth, not letting any of the liquid go past his tight lips, resulting in some of it running down his chin without being noticed by the professor. “Good, Good. Now I will ask again, do you know the where about of Dumbledore or Sirius black?” asked Umbridge, “still have no idea. Maybe you should get some Auror’s onto it instead of interrogating children, headmistress” replied Harry, smirking. “very well, be warned, the entire ministry stands beside me, all owls are checked and approved by me, all floo network is cut off beside my own, if you do know anything, I will find out! Please inform your group that their detention for the illegal group, starts tonight in the great hall, 7pm. Now off to lun-“ said Umbridge, but she was interrupted by a large explosion.** ** **


	102. Chapter 102

**If you stop to think about it, you’ll have to admit that all the stories in the world consist essentially of twenty-six letters. The letters are always the same, only the arrangement varies. From letters words are formed, from words sentences, from sentences chapters, and from chapters stories. - Michael Ende**

**(BACK TO DRAMIONE!)**

Hermione was sitting in Charms when she heard a loud explosion, “Off you go, now to lunch” squeaked Professor Flitwick. Hermione grabbed her stuff and took off from the room, running down the stairs, she stood at the bottom of the stairs watching what appeared to be a crate size box of fireworks. Dragons of blue, green, red, yellow, and gold sparks were flying everywhere. Hermione felt someone stop beside her and looked over to see the rest of her group, except Harry. “Ron, have you seen Harry?” asked Hermione looking around at the students standing near her, “Na he didn’t come into class” replied Ron, standing on his tippy toes to see over their heads. “I’ll be back” said Hermione, kissing Draco’s cheek and pushing her way into the corridor towards the headmistress’s room. She didn’t have to go far down as she noticed messy black hair, sitting between two redheaded boys. She grinned to herself, she stood to the side to listen to the twins and Harry speak. She stood there watching the show, as Umbridge was running around yelling orders out to Filch. “Stun them filch, don’t let them get away. Stupefy” yelled Umbridge, but the dragon firework didn’t disappear with the stunning spell, it exploded causing a fire to a few of the nearby paintings, causing the occupants to run into a nearby painting. 

Umbridge squeaked in terror and anger. “don’t stun them filch” yelled Umbridge, “right you are, Headmistress!” wheezed filch, as if he could possibly be lending her a hand with a wand, being a squib, he didn’t possess one. “Impressive” said harry looking at the twins, “I hope she tries vanishing them next Harry, they multiple” laughed George, “come on, we better join the crowd” said Fred, standing up and trying to blend in with the ground. He noticed Hermione standing next to where they were crouching behind a tapestry and winked at her as he walked off with George. “Hermione, what are you doing here?” asked Harry when he finally noticed her, “I come looking for you. Magnificent, aren’t they?” asked Hermione, Harry grinned in response, threw his arms around her shoulders and watched the show. Umbridge continually yelling at filch and the surrounding crowd yelling, no one else even attempting to help. Harry and Hermione doubled over in laughter when they noticed Filch trying to bat them away with a broom, causing the twigs to alight. 

The fireworks continued for most of the day, Hermione had to hold back her laughter when a red dragon appeared in her transfiguration classroom. “Dear Dear, Miss brown, would you kindly let our headmistress know that there is a stray firework in our classroom please” said McGonagall sarcastically as she watched the dragon letting off loud bangs and exhaling flames. The rest of the lesson was over as Umbridge come in, looking quite disheveled muttering about “fireworks in a learning environment” while attempting to rid the firework from the room. The professor’s had Umbridge running around all day, summoning the headmistress for the fireworks that had entered their classroom. Hermione, Harry, and everyone else was walking past Professor Flitwick’s classroom on the way to dinner, when a black soot covered Umbridge walked out, followed by an equally covered Filch. 

“Thank you so much headmistress, I could have possibly removed the firework from the room, but I wasn’t positive if I had the authority myself” squeaked Flitwick. He was smiling as he shut the door in her face, causing Hermione and everyone else to almost double over in laughter. “don’t you have dinner to attend?” snapped Umbridge, “why of course Headmistress, we were simply making sure there were no rouge fireworks in our way, we couldn’t possibly do anything about them, no wand training in Defense” snapped Hermione, glaring at the headmistress, “would you prefer detention for your attitude miss granger?” asked Umbridge, not having the energy to keep up her sweet act. “I couldn’t possibly, you look far too tired to worry about something as simple as detention, headmistress” replied Hermione, venom almost pouring from the word ‘Headmistress’. “Dinner. NOW” yelled Umbridge, “Yes Madame” replied Blaise with a salute. 

Everyone was sitting in the great hall having dinner, talking about the fantastic firework display in quiet whispers so the headmistress couldn’t hear. Hermione and her friends sat around giggling quietly as Umbridge sat in Dumbledore’s seat, covered in soot and scorch marks on her clothing, a look so murderous on her face, even Voldemort would of hidden. “bloody hell, that stare would scare the toughest of dudes” exclaimed Ron, causing everyone to laugh loudly, no longer trying to hold it in, even the surrounding people laughed. Hermione leant into Draco to whisper to him, “Did McGonagall or Snape help dismorning?” she asked, “yeah, Snape has managed to keep up what Dumbledore started, thankfully” replied Draco kissing her on the cheek. “Good, ive been worried sick all day” replied Hermione, smiling at him. “what are you two whispering about?” asked Ron with a mouth full of food. “One, its rude to talk with your mouth full and second, you don’t need to know, it’s between them otherwise they would of shared it with the group” replied Daphne, looking straight at Ron. “Oh I just remembered, Draco, no one is going anywhere alone, with Edgecombe after Hermione, most of Slytherin probably keen to do death eater favors’ for a way in and Umbridge most likely not keeping the castle as safe as Dumbledore did, it’s not worth the risk” said Ginny, pointing her fork at him. 

“Lower your bloody fork before you poke an eye out. We should be okay, Father can’t get in, both Snape and McGonagall said so” replied Draco, “Doesn’t mean someone in Slytherin, won’t do their bidding, kind of not safe there anymore, we have pissed enough of them off” said Blaise, making a point of looking at Theo, Pucey, Flint and Crabbe. “where do you plan on going? I ain’t sleeping in no Hufflepuff den” replied Draco with a pretend shudder. “Hey, don’t be so rude” said Hermione slapping him on the arm. “Ow woman, do you need to be so violent?” asked Draco, “So glad that’s not me anymore” laughed Ron, “Don’t think I can’t reach you Ronald” said Hermione sticking her tongue out at him. 

“anyways, we aren’t going to any house, we are going to grab our stuff and going to the room of requirement. We can get a dorm for us all” said Ginny. “dibs on the best next to or with you” said Draco with a wink in Hermione’s direction, laughing loudly when she turned bright red. “No, girls dorm and boys dorm, sorry buddy!” said Ginny poking her tongue out at him, “like they will stop us from bed jumping” said Ron in a whisper, hi 5’ing Draco. “boys!” said the 3 girls in unison. “Since we aren’t safe , how are we getting our stuff?” said Draco, rolling his eyes at the word safe. “You, Blaise and Goyle will go together. Daphne’s stuff is already in our dorm, so we can bring it down with our stuff.” Replied Ginny, “The eye roll wasn’t bloody necessary either Draco” snapped Daphne. “This is all in the name of keeping us all safe, please just go along with it. No one goes anywhere alone, and no one sleeps in their own dorm” said Hermione, looking into Draco’s eyes. “Sure love, if it keeps you from ripping your hair out in worry” replied Draco kissing her on the cheek. “so at least 2 or 3 people at a time?” asked Goyle, “that’s right” replied Harry. 

“you’re going along with this to potter?” asked Draco, “yeah, I am” replied Harry. The group fell into a silence for a little while, enjoying their dinner. “hey guys, do you all have your coins?” asked Hermione, “Yeah” can the reply from everyone. “pass them here” said Hermione, hand out as they all passed their coins over. “what are you doing love?” asked Draco. “Okay, everyone, ive just added a new feature, if you write the initials of the coin face, it will show up just for that person. Watch” said Hermione, grabbing her coin and quill, writing ‘HP, hello’. She heard a gasp and Harry held it up to show them all, while they checked their coins to make sure it wasn’t on theirs’s. “wicked” said Ron. Hermione grabbed Harry’s out of his hands and added it to the thin leather necklace she was carrying, doing the same to everyone else’s. “they will be better on our neck’s, so we don’t lose them and can feel the heat up” said Hermione passing everyone’s back. “Brilliant” said Daphne putting hers around her neck. “Hey, just thinking. How are we going to get away with it? Surely our headmistress will notice?” asked Goyle. “Give me a minute” replied Hermione as she went to stand up from her seat, “where are you going?” asked Harry, “To ask McGonagall if she has a minute after dinner to speak” replied Hermione, as she walked down to teachers table.

Hermione stood in front of Professor McGonagall, “Excuse me professor” she said. “Yes, Miss Granger?” said McGonagall, “I’m sorry for interrupting your dinner, but I was wondering if after dinner you a minute of time, I could possibly steal off you?” asked Hermione, “That will be fine Miss Granger” replied McGonagall. “What is it about Miss Granger?” asked Umbridge from the seat beside McGonagall, “An issue I would like to address to my head of house, headmistress” replied Hermione’s eyes set in determination, the look Umbridge must be used to seeing in Hermione’s eyes. “Surely you can get whatever you need off the headmistress? after all. We have our detention together after dinner asked Umbridge, “No Professor” replied Hermione, “But thankyou anyways” finished Hermione as she nodded at McGonagall and left her to her dinner, returning to her seat. “Seen you talking to Umbridge, what did she want?” asked Harry, “to be a nosey git” replied Hermione, stabbing her potatoes’.

“No need to assault the food” laughed Ron. “shut up Ronald” replied Hermione with a quiet chuckle. Dinner was over and the group was about to split up to go to their dormitory to collect their stuff when they heard the most annoying voice, in the whole of Hogwarts. “It’s true?” asked Pansy, “You’ll have to be a bit more specific” replied Draco, “you’re really with the mudblood?” asked Pansy, “No, I’m with the muggle born, the smartest woman in the school, with the most amazing banging body I have ever seen” replied Draco, with a small smile on his face, knowing this would drive Pansy absolute nuts, since she had been trying to get him into her bed since she learnt of his virginity loss.


	103. Chapter 103

**If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all. - Oscar Wilde**

“Your eyesight must of went with your blood-traitor status, such a shame, a waste of a man” replied Pansy, glaring at Hermione. “One day, you’re going to face me in a war and I really cannot wait!” said Hermione, glaring at Pansy. “Oh we finally agree on something” replied Pansy, “actually we have 2 things in common” replied Hermione, looking at her nails, appearing bored. “and what could that possibly be?” questioned Pansy. “The fact we both can’t wait to bed this wizard, such a shame it will never happen for you, as for me, well soon, I’ll leave it at that, as I know not knowing if we have slept together will drive you absolutely insane with jealously, have a nice night pug-face. Draco, I will see you soon” said Hermione, changing her line of vision from Pansy’s red angry face, into the smug look on Draco’s. To drive the point across to Pansy, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, feeling his hands on her ass, while his tongue ran across her bottom lip to ask for entrance, within a few seconds of snogging, they heard a loud.

“AGHHHH” followed by stomping. Draco and Hermione broke apart to watch Pansy’s retreat. “Oh, that was bloody fabulous, you should of seen the look on her face when Draco grabbed your ass, if looks could kill, you would have died twice today” laughed Ginny, clutching her side from the stitch that had already appeared. Everyone else laughed, Ginny making them laugh more than the events. “That’s twice today we have kissed in front of a Slytherin to make a point” said Hermione, “you might as well just stand on the bloody table and snog” said Blaise. “Oh great idea, breakfast?” asked Hermione, with a twinkle in her eye causing Draco to laugh and Blaise to roll his eyes. Too busy laughing, they didn’t notice Professor McGonagall approach. “Miss Granger, that word you wanted, in my office after detention?” asked McGonagall looking over the group. “Yes, thankyou Professor. See you soon” replied Hermione.

Nobody seen the need to leave the great hall as they would need to be back there soon for their detention. “what do you think she’ll make us write?” asked Daphne sounding a bit nervous. It wasn’t a secret in the group that Detention included blood quills as Hermione and Harry both bore the scars from it. “I don’t know, but I’m kind of nervous. Does it hurt?” asked Ginny as she looked at Hermione. Hermione shuddered, “I’m not going to lie. It does sting but eventually, your hand becomes numb” replied Hermione with a frown. Umbridge soon stood up. “Please stand up and head to the back of the hall, while I rearrange the desks” said Umbridge as everyone stood up and made their way. It didn’t take her long to add single table and chairs into the hall. The DA slowly walked forward and took a seat each. Umbridge levitated the quills and parchment onto each table. Hermione and Harry starred at theirs with such venom, it was a wonder that they didn’t explode. 

“You haven’t given us any Ink” said Apollo loudly, with several people agreeing with him. “You don’t need any. You will write ‘I break ministry decree’s’ until it sinks in” said Umbridge with a smile so wide, a lot of people suddenly seemed nervous. Hermione and Harry started writing and kept going until suddenly, several gasps started. “Something the matter?” asked Umbridge in her sweet tone, but with eyes begging them to contradict her methods. No one said anything and continued writing. Hermione watched the younger Slytherin’s struggling to write and hold back tears. She quickly let her wand fall from her sleeve and whispered, ‘Eliminata’ knowing it would numb the area for a while. She watched as they looked around and finally made eye contact with her. She mouthed ‘pretend’ while writing her own lines. She noticed they nodded out the corner of her eyes and continued writing their lines. “what did you do?” asked Draco from beside her as he watched the words get etched under her other. “A numbing spell, it works for about 20 minutes” replied Hermione softly as she kept up her writing. 

An hour had passed before Umbridge spoke again. “Time’s up. I’m sure you’ve all learnt your lesson, but I think one more lesson tomorrow should be enough”. Everyone slowly rose to their feet and headed to the back of the great hall. They all paused to glare at Harry and Hermione as they left. Hermione grabbed Fred and whispered, “tonight, I’m writing home. I suggest you do the same. Tell everyone. If the parents all write at the same time. I’m sure someone important will hear about it” said Hermione. Fred simply nodded and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione stopped Anthony McMillian on his way out of the great hall and told him the same plan. He seemed to agree and said he will let the other Ravenclaw’s know.

The 4 younger Slytherin’s stopped infront of Hermione. “Thank you, whatever you did. It stopped it from hurting for a little while” said Apollo with a nod of his head. “I’m sorry this is happening to you, but maybe you should write home and let your parents know that you’re using blood quills in detention with Umbridge” said Hermione as she looked at them all. “I don’t want to get into more trouble” mumbled Axel. “I can promise, we are all doing the same, so you won’t be alone” said Draco as he put his hand on the young boys shoulder. Hermione quickly grabbed some plain parchment and a real quill to write a note. “Murtlap essence for your hand, put it in a bowl and rest it. We are all writing home tonight to tell our parents of the blood quills. Hopefully, they can put a stop to it- HG” wrote Hermione before she sent it off towards Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tower. She had charmed the parchment to open up and stick to the back of the common room door so they could all see it. 

Hermione took a deep breathe. “ive still got to go see McGonagall. Go and get your stuff, I’ll see you all soon and we can write our letters together” said Hermione as she walked away. “Okay, let’s go grab our trunks” said Blaise, looking at Draco and Goyle. “Stick together and be careful” said Ginny, “we are all in the same dorm so the 3 of us will be okay.” Replied Goyle. “Hey Harry, a word?” asked Draco, “sure” replied Harry, letting go of Ginny’s waist and walking away from the group with Draco. “What’s up?” asked Harry, “we’ve managed to piss off many Slytherin’s. password is Purity. Keep your galleon on your person incase” said Draco, “Your worried?” asked Harry, “No, just being careful. I would never admit it, but the girls are right, especially considering Hermione and I keep baiting them” said Draco. 

Meanwhile in Professor McGonagall’s office, Hermione walked in beside her favorite professor, “Please take a seat Miss Granger” said McGonagall sitting herself down in front of her desk. “Thank you, Professor,” said Hermione, “what seems to be the problem?” asked McGonagall, looking at Hermione who was fidgeting. “Your aware of Draco’s position?” asked Hermione, “I am” replied McGonagall. “I’m concerned he is no longer safe in the Slytherin common room with so many most likely willing to do his Father’s bidding, especially if their own parents are wrapped up in his little circle. Is there a way for him to move?” asked Hermione, “Is Professor Snape aware of his worries?” asked McGonagall, “No Professor, they aren’t his worries, they are solely ours. In ours I mean Mine, Harry, and Ginny’s. Daphne is sleeping in our dorm on a small bed, as your mostly likely aware” said Hermione, receiving a nod from the professor, “So unfortunately the boys dorm couldn’t hold Draco, Blaise, and Gregory as well. Is there a way for the 3 boys to move?” asked Hermione, “why would Mr. Goyle and Mr. Zabini no longer be safe in their house?” asked McGonagall. “Gregory’s father is in Mr. Malfoy’s pocket, in a sense. Blaise is also a traitor to them, none of them would be safe” replied Hermione. “You obviously have an idea?” asked McGonagall. “yes professor, without our headmistress knowing, we were thinking of asking the room of requirement, you have knowledge of the room?” asked Hermione, “I do” replied McGonagall.


	104. Chapter 104

**I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book! — When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library. - Jane Austen**

“We were going to ask it to change into a common room, with 2 dorms inside of it. One housing Daphne, Ginny, and I. One housing Blaise, Draco, Ron, Harry and Greg” finished Hermione. “How do you expect to hide it? Surely your other house members would notice none of you present?” asked McGonagall. “Our dorm will be fine, Lavender and Parvati will not say anything and as for the Slytherin’s, I don’t believe they would care” replied Hermione. “Very well Miss Granger. I have another idea for you. On the 7th floor, is an unused dorm from previous years. You may use that but know that it is with your own awareness of punishment shall Dolores find out. I will send an elf now to clean it up a bit and inform the portrait of your arrival, with the password ‘Unity’, proceed to the painting of Lady Genevie with her pet Hippopotamus” said McGonagall. “Thank you, professor. Everyone is collecting their things now” replied Hermione, “Already? You assumed I would say yes?” asked McGonagall with her eyebrow raised. “No Professor, we were going to do it anyway” replied Hermione looking down. “Your care for your friends is admirable Miss Granger” said McGonagall with a smile. 

“Thank you, professor, I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow” said Hermione standing up to leave, as she got to the door and held it partially open, “I will inform Professor Snape” said McGonagall with a nod of her head. Hermione nodded back and left her room. Hermione walked out of the professor’s office to find Harry standing against the opposite wall. “What are you doing Harry?” asked Hermione, “No one goes anywhere alone, remember? You thought we would leave you to walk to the common room alone?” questioned Harry, “Oops, guess I forgot” replied Hermione, linking arms with harry while walking towards the staircase. Hermione noticed Harry kept clutching his coin and breathing sighs of relief. “what’s wrong Harry?” asked Hermione, “Nothing?” replied Harry, “Please explain why you keep clutching your coin than?” asked Hermione, starring into his eyes, holding contact. “Paranoid” replied Harry, continuing walking. Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye, to see Harry still randomly clutching his coin and letting it go, “Okay. I know a paranoid Harry James Potter and I know a worried one. You aren’t paranoid, your concerned, what’s wrong?” demanded Hermione coming to a halt with Harry still attached to her arm, “Fine, I’m worried about the 3 boys, having to be in the Slytherin common room to get their stuff, I am clutching my coin in case they need help” replied Harry looking at his shoes instead of Hermione. “Are they worried?” asked Hermione raising one eyebrow, “Of course not, Slytherin’s are very self-ambitious” replied Harry with a small chuckle at his joke.

“that’s true” mumbled Hermione as she started walking again. They made it up to the Gryffindor common room before Hermione spoke again. “I’m sorry Harry” said Hermione looking at her feet. Harry starred at her like she had grown an extra head, “for what?” asked Harry, “My caring, giving everyone a second chance has put everyone in danger, I don’t regret helping Draco and now Blaise and Greg, but I didn’t have to pull you all into it as well” replied Hermione looking at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry looked upset at her, so she lowered her eyes again. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face up, so she was looking him into the eye, “I’ve always admired your brains Hermione but sometimes, you are really thick. You can’t possibly handle this alone; you need us Hermione. You’re not alone in this, never alone in anything. It’s what friends are for!” exclaimed Harry, pulling Hermione into a hug as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. ( I know this line sounds similar to the ending of Half Blood Prince, but it fits here so I’m going to use some of it and edit it to fit here) It took a few minutes for Hermione to calm down. She looked at Harry and smiled, “Thank merlin for trolls” laughed Hermione, “why?” asked Harry a bit puzzled, “Cause it gave me the most amazing best friends” replied Hermione smiling, “I thank it for giving me a sister and a best friend” said Harry giving her a kiss on her forehead, “so Ron’s your sister and I’m your best friend? How rude” laughed Hermione receiving a tongue out in reply. “You’ll always be my sister Hermione” said Harry, “likewise, now let’s go grab our stuff and meet up with the others, ive got news” replied Hermione as she walked up to the fat lady and said the password. 

Ron, Ginny, and Daphne were sitting on the lounge in the common room playing exploding snap. “There you are, you’ve been gone forever” said Ron barely looking up from his game. “did you grab your stuff?” asked Hermione, “Right here” said Ginny patting her pockets while the other couple did the same. “Good, now how are we going to do this without any of our dorm mates saying anything?” asked Hermione looking around for idea’s. “hmm, maybe make up some juicy tale to Lav and Parvati?” asked Ginny, “It would start a rumor, not protect us” replied Hermione, “Ive already spoken to them” said Daphne, “what did you say? And why didn’t you say anything?” asked Ginny, “I just told them if they mentioned to anyone, we weren’t sleeping in the common room anymore, id use a permanent jinx to make them bald” laughed Daphne, “that’s them shut up” laughed Ginny. “Give me a second” said Harry as he walked off towards Seamus, Neville, and Dean. “You guys have a second?” asked Harry, “Yeah” said Neville, “In the dorm?” asked Harry as he started walking away. Once they were all inside the room, Harry started speaking. 

“Look, I know things are complicated with the Slytherin’s and I know you guys have our backs with our friendship with Draco, look his in danger, only Dumbledore was saving him from his father and the Slytherin’s are after him, so we are all going to move into one big dorm, so do you mind covering for Ron and I?” asked Harry. “Ive seen the change in him. I’ll help” said Dean, “Once in the DA, always in the DA. What else do you need?” asked Neville while Seamus nodded along. “We are all screwed from this friendship, if you see any of us alone, walk with us? None are us are supposed to be alone, but you know how well we all listen” said Harry, laughing with the boys at the end of his sentence. “We’ve got you” said Seamus slapping harry on the back. Harry nodded and started packing his trunk as they left, he didn’t realize Neville stayed behind until he turned around. “You right Nev?” asked Harry with concern, “what do you think Mr. Malfoy will do if he catches any of you guys?” asked Neville looking grave. “All of us would be tortured except for Draco and Hermione” replied Harry as he shrunk his trunk. “what would happen to them?” asked Neville, “Hermione is a mudblood in his eyes, that has corrupted his only heir. Lucius would kill her. He could go two ways, kill Draco for being a blood-traitor or imperius curse to make him a death eater but I’m not sure” said Harry. “we will protect her Harry” said Neville standing tall. “I know we will Nev” replied Harry, patting him on the back as he opened the dorm room door.


	105. Chapter 105

**So Matilda’s strong young mind continued to grow, nurtured by the voices of all those authors who had sent their books out into the world like ships on the sea. These books gave Matilda a hopeful and comforting message: You are not alone. - Roald Dahl ; Matilda**

(FOLLOWING NEVILLE).

Neville stood there, watching harry about to walk out the door when he felt the overwhelming need to stop him, to say something, anything. His secret was getting harder to hold in, he couldn’t keep doing it. “Harry, do you mind letting them know you’ll be about 10 minutes. I need to talk to you” said Neville quickly, so he wouldn’t back out. “Can it wait?” asked Harry, “No. not anymore” said Neville with the most serious expression Harry had ever seen on the boy’s face. “sure mate” said Harry as he left the room. Neville stood in the center of the room, breathing in, counting to 10 and releasing it to keep himself calm. He needs to do it, but the reactions are what scares him the most. It felt like only a second had passed before Harry walked back into the room and sat down on his vacant bed. “Harry, I... umm... don’t know if you have err ever felt something from me but ... uh” stumbled Neville, the words not coming out the way he wanted them too, this is harder than he ever imagined. Harry looked quite confused for a moment, but it dawned on him, “Uh Neville, mate. Your nice and all, but if you’re trying to tell me your in love with me, I don’t look at you, or any bloke that way. I’m flattered though” said Harry quickly, hoping to not offend him. Neville looked blank for a moment before bending over in laughter with tears coming out of his eyes, “You thought ... I was telling you … I love you …” said Neville between laughs. “well, yeah, you’re not?” asked Harry, “You may be the chosen one … but you’re not mine …” laughed Neville, the tears coming quicker and the stitch in his side becoming more prominent.

“but you were trying to tell me your into blokes?” asked Harry, now more confused than ever. Neville sobered up pretty quickly. “Yeah, I am” he replied. “Is that why you’ve been sleeping on the common room couch?” asked Harry, looking concerned. “You knew about that?” asked Neville shocked. “’Course mate. I always thought you had a problem with one of us but was too nice to say anything” replied Harry. Neville looked speechless. “No... I didn’t want you ... too err feel uncomfortable with me ... in the err room” stammered Neville. “You thought we wouldn’t be your friends cause your Gay?” asked Harry, looking angry. Neville gulped from the look on Harry’s face before he whispered “Yes” . “Your bloody barking Mate. Your our friend, we don’t care who you love, as long as they treat you good, if not, they got a whole DA to worry about! Who else knows?” asked Harry patting Neville on the shoulder. “Hermione, you and Archie” replied Neville, “Archie? Oooooh” said Harry while moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. “You’re a git” said Neville punching Harry on the arm. “You’ll be right Nev, anyone has a problem, come see me! This doesn’t change anything, your still Neville” replied Harry as he hugged the boy. “Thanks” came Neville’s mumbled reply. “I’ll see you at breakfast, yeah?” asked Harry, “hey. Can you let Ron know? I’m not sure how he would take it and I really don’t want to mess up how it comes out, please” replied Neville, “Yeah, no worries mate, just Ron or our little group?” asked Harry, “Uh, maybe the group. I still have to tell Seamus and Dean but I’m always with them or your group so yeah” replied Neville, “Sure” replied Harry as he opened the door and exited the dorm room. Neville let out a breath of relief when Harry left the room.<

**(Back to Dramione)**

Hermione was pacing the common room floor when Harry finally come down the stairs. She walked straight up to him, “Is Neville okay?” asked Hermione, “How did you know I was talking to Neville?” asked Harry, looking confused, he didn’t remember announcing what he was doing. “Really harry? you were the only two, who did not come back down. Did he tell you?” asked Hermione, “Yeah, he did. He asked if we could let the rest of the group know together, he didn’t want to wreck the delivery” replied Harry. “You took it okay?” questioned Hermione, Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes Hermione, I told him he was still Neville to me, it didn’t change anything. I told him that he was an idiot for thinking we wouldn’t be his friend and to show I don’t care, I manly hugged him” replied Harry, noticing the breath of relief Hermione let out. “You were worried?” asked Harry a bit offended. “It’s our first known Homosexual, so yeah a bit” replied Hermione. “I don’t think he is. I think Dean and Seamus have something going on actually” said Harry. “really, why?” asked Hermione, “Just little things but it’s not my business until they are ready like Neville, but I could be wrong” replied Harry, walking away to sit with the rest of the group.


	106. Chapter 106

**A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies… the man who never reads lives only one - George R.R Martin**

Hermione went back to her pacing, The Slytherin boys should be here by now, something must of gone wrong, as quick as lightening, she pulled out her coin from around her neck and wand from her pocket. _‘Dm . Everything okay? HG’_ . Coin in hand, checking it constantly, Hermione continued pacing. “You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet” said Daphne, “The boys aren’t here yet. What if something happened?” asked Hermione, “Nothing’s happened. They would of buzzed by now” replied Ron with a shrug. “If they can get to their coins. I’m going to head down and see if I can see them” commented Hermione as she turned around and headed for the door. Ginny got up and quickly jogged after Hermione, catching up to the girl, she looped her arms with her friend and continued walking. “I didn’t know you were behind me” said Hermione, “So much for no one goes anywhere. I’m surprised you’re not listening, even Harry and Draco are , and they were the main reason I thought of it” replied Ginny, raising her eyebrow at Hermione, “I’m sorry Gin, I have a one-track mind when it comes to Draco and his safety” replied Hermione sheepishly. 

The girls continued walking in silence. It didn’t take them long before they were standing outside the great hall, looking around before heading towards the dungeons. Hermione stuck her hand out to stop Ginny at the entrance as she heard people approaching, “wasn’t a good bloody idea to annoy him Draco” snapped Blaise, “You heard what he said!” half-yelled Draco, anger evident in his voice. “Yeah, I did. It was bloody disgusting, but you could of just walked away, it’s not like we would need to put up with it” said Blaise with a sigh. Hermione waited for them to walk into her line of sight, she gasped when they did. Draco had a black eye, bleeding nose and was holding his arm. Blaise’s face was similar without the bleeding nose and he was clutching his stomach, Goyle didn’t look to bad but he was holding his wrist and limping. “we can all see who tried to stop the fight” said Hermione causing all 3 boys to come to a sudden stop, guilt over all three faces. “how could you possibly know who stopped the fight love?” asked Draco raising his eyebrow at her. “It was Greg. He has hurt his wrist and ankle obviously stopping the fight you two got into, really Draco? A broken arm” said Hermione, waving her hand in Goyle’s direction than his, “and broken ribs?” asked Hermione, waving her hand once again over Blaise before they landed back on her hips. 

Oh she was pissed. It was a simple as ‘get your stuff, get out’ ... “We are fine Hermione, let’s just go to our new room” said Blaise, the only one dumb enough to get close to the angered witch. “You are going to the hospital wing, the three of you” snapped Ginny. “we are fine, its only minor damage” replied Blaise, “Oh Really?” asked Hermione as she walked up and stood Infront of him, reaching out she poked him in the rib, when he jumped and shouted ‘oww shit oww’, she raised an eyebrow and said “Only minor damage? Yeah, okay Blaise, hospital wing” when no one moved, Hermione took a deep breath and yelled “NOW” while pointing her finger in the direction of the hospital wing. Ginny chuckled when all 3 boys jumped to attention and started walking towards the hospital wing. Hermione and Ginny followed the boys slowly into the hospital wing to see Greg sitting on the bed, with Blaise and Draco laying on the beds beside him. Madame Pomfrey was bouncing about, muttering under her breath about ‘immature boys’ ‘castle full of teens’, causing the two girls to giggle quietly. Draco sat up a bit more and looked at the matron, “Madame Pomfrey, I am fi-“ but he cut off his own sentence when he glanced at Hermione to see her glaring at him. 

“You are not fine Mr. Malfoy. A broken hand. Mr. Zabini has 4 broken ribs and Mr. Goyle has a broken wrist AND ankle” snapped Madame Pomfrey. She was still bustling around with potions and ointments for the boys, she hadn’t noticed the girls approach. “Ginny, send a message to the others. Tell them we will meet them in an hour or so” said Hermione, as she walked up to Draco. “Do I want to know why and who you were fighting with?” she asked, looking straight into his eyes. He looked down at his hands, “You really don’t want to know why, but it was Pucey, Flint and Crabbe” replied Draco. Hermione gasped and looked at Greg, “Are you okay?” she asked, putting her hand on his arm. He didn’t look up, he hadn’t looked at anyone the whole time, “ ’m fine” he mumbled. “It can’t have been easy. I’m sorry” replied Hermione standing up from the seat and hugging the boy, being careful of his arm. “I didn’ want to *sob* fight my brother *sob*” said Goyle, shoulders shaking under Hermione’s arms as she continued to hold him. “I’m sorry Greg, you shouldn’t of had to do that” replied Hermione, looking up to glare at Draco, while Ginny glared at Blaise.

“He said nasty things about you *sob* I had too” said Goyle into her shoulder. Hermione took her arms from around Greg, lifted his chin up so she could look into his eyes, “Nothing he says about me, will ever matter, you don’t need to fight my battles Greg. I am thankful you did, but you don’t need too, especially when it hurts you to do so, do you understand me?” asked Hermione softly yet forcefully. “He didn’t say anything about your person, they was talking about you know, attacking you” replied Goyle, not seeing Draco shake his head quickly. 

“I am the brightest witch of her age Greg, their skill doesn’t match mine, I am not worried” replied Hermione, smiling at Greg, Draco still shaking his head didn’t get anyone’s attention but Ginny and Blaise. “The boys weren’t talking wand work” replied Goyle, dropping his eyes. Hermione had finally clued on and given a loud gasp, while tears pooled into her eyes. She whipped her head around to see Draco behind her, still on his bed. “is it true?” asked Hermione with a small trembling voice, Draco jumped straight out of his bed, broken hand ignored as he pulled her out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. “I can promise you, not one of those boys will ever be anywhere near you, you’ll never have to worry, someone will always be around to protect you. I WILL ALWAYS BE AROUND” said Draco, emphasing the end of his sentence, hoping to stick that into her brain instead of the story Goyle had told her. Hermione nodded into his shoulder, unable to talk, for fear everyone would hear the worry in her voice. 

Luckily for Hermione, Madame Pomfrey chose that moment to approach with boys with their potions. “Miss Granger are you okay?” asked the Matron, concern in her eyes. Hermione lifted her head from Draco’s shoulder, all fear, and silent tears from a minute ago, gone from her face, instead she smiled. “I’m fine, how are you?” asked Hermione, “I’m good, thank you for asking. Now, you three boys. IF and only IF you take your potion and rest for 30 MINUTES, I will allow you to leave. Healing bones isn’t a nasty experience, but the potion doesn’t taste too nice” replied Madame Pomfrey. She received nods from all the boys before they downed their potion, looks of disgust on their faces. Hermione perched herself on the end of Draco’s bed while Ginny did the same with Blaise’s. The silence continued for a while, until Ginny broke it. “Since you three looks like this, what does Crabbe, Pucey and Flint look like?” she asked. “about the same, though I doubt they will come here” said Draco, “why not?” replied Ginny looking confused. “They wouldn’t want someone to know we have been fighting” said Blaise, slowly moving his upper body around to test his rib pain. Ginny hit him on the leg and gave him a glare, “what?” asked Blaise, attempting to look innocent. “That’s not bloody resting for half hour idiot” said Ginny, frowning.


	107. Chapter 107

**I kept always two books in my pocket, one to read, one to write in. - Robert Louis Stevenson**

Draco took the distraction of Blaise and Ginny’s argument as a blessing. He nudged Hermione, she looked down at him from her seat, “are you okay?” he asked quietly. “my mind is racing but I think so, it’s just a lot to take in that three boys were talking about raping me. I’m a mudblood, they shouldn’t want to even touch me.” Replied Hermione frowning while her eyebrows bunched together in confusion. “It’s not rape to a pureblood, it’s a lesson. Death eaters tend to pass around muggle-born and muggles as if they are their personal sex-slave, granted they are usually under the imperio, but the boys will see it as a way to hurt us both, You are physically and mentally, me with guilt that I couldn’t save you and it happened because I love you” replied Draco, looking on the edge of a rage, like if one single pebble moved, he would fall off, into a cloud of anger. “You seriously would believe this only happened because of us being together?” questioned Hermione, “Yes” replied Draco. “You seriously are dense. I am the most known muggleborn, I’m best friends with harry Potter. I was already in danger, with or without you” said Hermione, “yes, but you are an even bigger target now your dating a blood-traitor, deflected death-eater” said Draco, “You can only be deflected if you actually joined love” replied Hermione. “It’s just semantics” replied Draco, rolling his eyes causing Hermione to laugh out loud. 

The half hour mandatory rest had passed pretty quickly, it wasn’t long before Madame Pomfrey was back. “I just have to run some diagnostic testing than your free to leave, on one condition” she said, “what’s that?” Draco asked. “You don’t come back for the rest of the year” replied the Matron, “aw Pomfrey, you know you’d miss us” replied Blaise with a big smile. “I am sure I would survive Mr. Zabini” she replied while running her wand over his ribs, giving a nod, and walking over to Greg. The same spell was cast, with another nod she moved onto Draco, “now Mr. Malfoy, I really don’t want to see you back in here for fighting” she said while waving her wand once more, “No promises Madame Pomfrey, but I’ll try?” asked Draco while smiling. “your all free to go” she said as she walked away to check on her other patients. “Let’s go” said Draco, jumping to his feet out of the bed. “we have to walk up to the Gryffindor common room, grab the others than head to the new dorm” said Hermione as she grabbed Draco’s hand and walked out. “I thought we were going to the room” replied Blaise, “that was the plan, but Professor McGonagall found us an old unused dorm, we can have it on the condition that if Umbitch finds out, we take the blames ourselves” said Hermione, “yeah, no worries” replied Ginny as they headed up the grand staircase. 

They were standing outside the Gryffindor common room quietly when Hermione walked up to the portrait and give her the password. She didn’t walk in far, just enough to grab the attention of Harry, Ron, and Daphne. “guys, come on, let’s go” said Hermione, receiving a nod from the three on the couch as they got up and walked out into the corridor with her. “what the hell took so long?” asked Ron, “These three decided to have a fight with Slytherin’s as a farewell” replied Ginny with a roll of her eyes, “what happened?” asked Daphne with her eye’s piercing them. “We had a fight with Flint, Pucey and Crabbe. It’s all you guys need to know” said Draco standing his ground, starring Daphne back down. “Let’s just go to our new common room, there is something we all need to discuss” said Hermione as she started walking off and leading the way to the 7th floor. Luckily, it wasn’t too far up as they were already on the 6th floor. Draco caught up to her and grabbed her hand, “what’s this about?” asked Draco in a whisper, “Neville” replied Hermione, looking straight forward, and ignoring the curiosity in Draco’s eyes. They group proceeded down the 7th floor until they reached of a lady wearing a form-sitting long sleeved corseted dress, with a long red pleated skirt sitting with her pet hippopotamus. 

“Hello Lady Genevie, I am Hermione granger, how do you do?” said Hermione, “Good Evening young lady. You find me well, do I find you in the same?” replied Lady Genevie, “You do. If we may enter? We have the password of Unity” said Hermione, “Enjoy” replied the portrait. “why did you talk like that Hermione?” asked Ron, trying not to laugh at her, “its common manners and that is how they spoke back in the 1800’s, which is where she is from judging by her outfit” replied Hermione looking unfazed. Hermione and the group stood still until she opened the entryway. Hermione and Draco were the first ones to enter. The common room was absolutely gorgeous, it had a rich cream carpet, with Gold, Silver, Blue and Yellow chairs around a majestic white fireplace, above the fireplace was a painting. In the large circle room was one door and a staircase, that seemed to go up and split ways at a crossroads, right and left, with another heading up to what appears to be another area. “is that the founders?” questioned Hermione out loud, “we are” one of the men replied making her jump. “pleasure to meet you, I’m Hermione Granger” said Hermione, “It is a pleasure Miss Granger, I am Godric Gryffindor” replied a man with long brown hair, with a matching beard similar to Dumbledore’s, wearing a cloak of a deep red, holding the sword in his hands in front of him.

“Hello Miss Hufflepuff, Miss Ravenclaw and Mr. Slytherin” said Hermione, nodding her head at each founder. “Good evening children, what brings you to our dormitory?” asked Rowena Ravenclaw. She was stunning, hair of black, with a dress of a midnight blue, a Tiara perched on her hair and book in her hands. “We didn’t know these were yours, we are sorry” replied Draco, looking at Salazar Slytherin with weariness in his eyes. “What troubles you, young man?” asked Salazar, looking down at Draco. Salazar stood with no hair, a white beard, in a cloak of deep green, like a rainforest floor, with a chain around his neck, a scowl on his face. “I did not think you could be pleased to see three Slytherin’s in the presence of Gryffindor's, I was awaiting a scolding” replied Draco. 

A woman with curly brown hair, tied in a bun on top her head, wearing a dress of mid-day sun yellow, holding a chalice in her hand, laughed at Draco’s comment. “Do not fear his scolding young man, for Salazar and Godric have been friends since the beginning of days” said Helga Hufflepuff. “are you really?” asked Blaise in shock, Harry, Ginny, and Ron’s face expressing the same look. “Yes, Young man, we have been friends for many moons” replied Salazar. “huh, I thought you had a falling out, hated each other and Slytherin ran from the school” said Ron out loud without thinking. “I did not run, young man. We simply had a disagreement on an issue, and I left” replied Salazar, glaring at Ron. “yeah, but not without leaving a great big dirty basilisk in the school” replied Harry with a whisper, causing Ginny and Ron to laugh. “If you wish to be heard, you must speak up” said Rowena with a frown, looking at Harry. he gulped, not wanting to be in the spotlight. “He said, ‘yeah, but not without leaving a great big dirty basilisk at the school’” said Ginny, glaring straight back at Slytherin. 

“Why does that idea offend you so?” asked Godric, seeing the stare between Salazar and Ginny. “It’s because a beast called Tom Riddle, now known as Voldemort, use that Basilisk to petrified students in the school, take me down to the chamber and almost killed Harry, if he hadn’t defeated it with your sword, sir” replied Ginny looking at Godric Gryffindor. “Nahiti is dead?” asked Salazar, looking quite upset. “Yes” replied Harry firmly. **( its prounced Na-Hi-ti)** . “we have wasted enough time discussing old matters Children, what are you names?” asked Helga, looking around at the collective students. “I’m Hermione Granger, Gryffindor” said Hermione with a small curtsey.

“I am Draco Malfoy, Slytherin” said Draco with a nod of his head, “Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin” said Daphne, following Hermione’s actions. “Blaise Zabini, Slytherin” said Blaise copying Draco. “Ron and Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor’s” said Ron, coping the boys actions before pointing to his sister. “I am harry Potter, Gryffindor” said Harry, nodding, “Gregory Goyle, Slytherin” said Goyle. “I am displeased to find no Hufflepuff’s among you” said Helga with a frown. “my apologies” replied Harry, looking unsure if he should be or not. “There is no Ravenclaw as well Helga, do cheer up” replied Rowena. “There will be one visiting Ravenclaw. I am dating her, her name is Luna Lovegood” said Blaise, “Oh yes, Luna, lovely lady” said Ravenclaw. “You know her?” asked Hermione, “Yes, I have a small portrait in her common room library, she often visits” said Ravenclaw looking proud. “You all best be looking around and making yourself comfortable, I assume you will be staying here long?” asked Gryffindor. “You will find a kitchen in the door behind you. If you follow the staircase, the boys dormitory is on the left, Girls on the right, Bathrooms are on the same level as the dormitories. If you continue straight, there you will find 3 more rooms. It was a pleasure to meet you” said Rowena with a smile. “and you” replied Draco with a nod.


	108. Chapter 108

**A good library will never be too neat, or too dusty, because somebody will always be in it, taking books off the shelves and staying up late reading them - Lemony Snicket**

“should we quickly do our letters or look around?” asked Draco as he sat down on the lounge with his feet up on the coffee table. “Lets do our letters first” said Ginny as sat down beside him and started pulling out Parchment and Quills. Everyone else slowly made their way over and started writing, “who are you writing too?” asked Draco as he watched her, “do you parents know how to send a howler? I’m not being insensitive, I’m curious” said Blaise as he too looked at Hermione. “I’m writing to the daily prophet. Your all going to write home, or any wizarding family or person who cares about you, hopefully the others are doing the same and tomorrow, Umbridge will be bombarded with Howlers. I doubt the parents will appreciate her form of torture” said Hermione with a laugh. “I’ll write to Lupin and Sirius” said Harry as he quickly grabbed a piece of stationary. “You write to mum; I’ll write to Dad” said Ginny as she looked at Ron. He nodded along. “I’ll write mum” said Draco, “same” replied Daphne, Blaise, and Greg. Daphne changed her mind and wrote to her father instead. He held a seat as school governor and was big enough in the ministry.

**The letters ;**

_Hey Mum.  
I’m know you heard of Harry’s defense group, well I joined but uh, the thing is. We got caught, which you probably know if you’ve seen Dumbledore. We all have detention with Professor Umbridge, writing lines but uh, it’s not normal lines mum. She is making us write ‘ I break Ministry decree’s’ in blood quills . it looks so lovely on my hand mum, a permanent scar, isn’t that just lovely! I’m so looking forward to tomorrow night’s detention.  
Love Draco”_

**hey Remus.  
So the DA went ahead, which you probably already know. We got caught. Umbridge found all our names and she is making us write lines. It sounds so easy except it’s with a blood quill. I now have ‘I must not tell lies’ from speaking the truth about Voldemort, but I now have another underneath it, that say ‘I broke ministry decree’s’ . I’m not looking forward to detention tomorrow night.  
Tell Snuffles I said Hi.  
Harry”**

Hey Dad.  
I hope everyone at home is doing well. I miss you guys, but I have a reason to be writing. You see, professor Umbridge isn’t allowing us to use magic in class, so we kind of took it upon ourselves to learn, but we got in trouble for it. Professor Umbridge is making us write lines, with a blood quill. My hand is permantely scarred now and I hate it and its only day 1. I still have tomorrow to go. Do you have anything to rid me of it?  
Love you.   
Love Daph”

_Mum.  
Umbridge is making me write with a blood quill, again tomorrow. Can you put a stop to it somehow?  
Love Blaise_

**Daddy!  
Professor Umbridge is making me write lines with a blood quill ! I don’t wanna go tomorrow, it hurts. I know I shouldn’t of joined the group, but I wanted to learn how to protect myself.   
Love you, Gin.**

Mum.  
I joined that group, I know you didn’t want me too, but I did anyways. So did Gin and the twins. Umbridge found out and is making us do lines, with blood quills.   
Love you, Ron.

_Dear Daily prophet.  
I am a student at Hogwarts. We recently received a professor that did not allow practical learning in her classroom, so a group of students took it upon themselves, to learn and teach each other. Unfortunately, our group was discovered after it become against school policy to do so. We regret our actions and accept the punishment of writing lines, but what we do not agree too, is having to write lines with a blood quill, leaving permanent markings on the hands of many students, from first years and above. Pureblood, halfblood and muggleborns alike. I have enclosed a photo for your viewing. As you can see, I have now been marked twice, on two separate accounts. The first is now fully healed and scarred, but the second, is still fresh from tonight, as I’m writing you this letter. Our hands are currently soaking in murtlap essence to take the sting away from our punishment, until we are forced to do so, again tomorrow night.  
From a scarred and scared Muggleborn student._

**Mum  
Umbridge has me writing lines with a blood quill. Thought you outta know.  
I miss you and love you.  
Greg**

Slowly everyone started putting their stuff away and rolling the parchment up, ready to send off. “hey Greg, bring your camera here and take photos of our hands. I want to send mine to mum” said Draco as he watched Greg finish his letters. Greg jumped out of his chair and grabbed his camera. He took a photo of Draco’s hand and printed it out for him, which Draco folded into the parchment. He quickly got out of his seat and whistled loudly. It didn’t take long before his owl come soaring to the window and latched onto his hand. “Take this to mum, at the new place” said Draco as he gave it a treat and sent it to its way. Hermione quickly received her photo and edited the letter to include adding the photo. Everyone else slowly attached the letter to the letters and sat back down. “I need to go to the owlery” said Hermione as she stood up. “No one leaves. Ron and Ginny, attach yours to Hedwig. Hermione, put yours with Daphne’s owl, send it to the prophet than it can go to Daphne’s parents. Greg and Blaise can attach theirs to the owls” said Draco as everyone else slowly started attracting their owls. “I really need to buy you, your own owl” said Draco as she softly kissed Hermione’s temple. Daphne attached both letters to her owls legs. “Right is for the daily prophet. Left is for Dad” said Daphne as she half-threw her owl out of the window. “Left is for Mrs. Weasley. Right is for Remus. Thankyou Hedwig” said Harry as she took off in flight.


	109. Chapter 109

**Isn’t it odd how much fatter a book gets when you’ve read it several times?” Mo had said…”As if something were left between the pages every time you read it. Feelings, thoughts, sounds, smells…and then, when you look at the book again many years later, you find yourself there, too, a slightly younger self, slightly different, as if the book had preserved you like a pressed flower…both strange and familiar. - Cornelia Funke**

“let’s hope this works” said Blaise as he watched his owl fly out the window. “I’m sure my parents will make a fuss” replied Ginny with an evil smile. “I’m sure all our parents will. I’m just hoping everyone else did the same thing” said Hermione with a shrug. “are we splitting up or looking together?” asked Hermione, “let’s explore together so we aren’t pulling each other, every other way” said Daphne, grabbing Ron’s hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. Daphne had her hand on a yellow knob with a badger engraved on it, they walked into the biggest and brightest kitchen, they had ever seen. “Mum would love this” said Ginny, getting a nod from Ron, Harry, and Hermione. The kitchen was white marble, with sunflowers painted on a cream cupboard, blue walls with white clouds, in shapes of Horses, Unicorns, Pegasus’. Ron walked over to the large white box and opened it, “bloody hell, its cold” replied Ron quickly closing the lid. “It’s called an ice-box, you store food such as meat, milk, cheese in it, to keep the cool and fresh” replied Hermione, giggling with harry. “you don’t just stick a cooling charm on a cupboard?” asked Blaise, “No, we don’t. I wonder why she would have an ice-box” replied Harry. 

“I invented the ice-box but gave the idea to a friend, called Oliver Evans. He used my idea for cooling air for yellow fever patients, but the concept of being used for food, was invented by his best friend James Harrison. The original was mine.” Said Helga, from a picture frame near a beautiful dark mahogany table, surrounded by 10 chairs. “why would you give him your idea?” asked Draco, “It was not mine to want. I had no interest in it, he did. I was being a good friend” replied Helga with a smile. Ginny was looking at a book on the cupboard, propped up on a small easel, “is this your own personal cookbook Miss Hufflepuff?” asked Ginny, still flipping through the pages. “Yes dear, that is mine” replied Helga. “You must be quite the cook” said Daphne, looking over Ginny’s shoulder. “there is a reason my common room is near the kitchens” laughed Helga. “Oliver Evans. I wonder if he was an ancestor of your mum Harry” said Hermione, “I didn’t even think of that” replied Harry concentrating.

The group slowly left the kitchen and stood in the common room. “rooms first or other area?” asked Draco, looking around at everyone. “let’s do the other area, we can do our own rooms after” replied Daphne. Everyone followed her slowly up the stairs, looking left down the boys small hallway, where two doors are placed, and then again, the same down the right. The group continued up the stairs, until they were standing in a circle landing, three rooms surrounding them. “This one first? “ asked Blaise with his hand on a gold brass knob with an engraving of a lion. “let’s go” said Goyle, following Blaise in. The stood in the center of an office, walls of red and gold, a wall taken up with books, the oldest sneakoscope and other magical detectors all-round the room on shelves. “This must be Godric’s study” said Daphne, “You would correct my dear. I made many items of amour and detectors of dark magic in this room” said Godric, from his painting on a shelf in his bookcase. “Do you all have portraits in your rooms?” asked Ginny, “we do my dear” said Godric with a smile. The group continued to look around for another 10 minutes before saying goodbye and leaving to go into the next space. 

Once again in the circle landing, Draco put his hand on the Green Snake knob and turned. They walked into a room, similar to the DA classroom, with rows of weapons. Hermione slowly made her way around the room, looking at all the pieces. “A lot of this is muggle weapons. Wizards don’t use Guns, cannons, bow and arrows” said Hermione, “what’s with the random burnt wooden stake in the room?” asked Blaise, “That is a highly personal stake to me, young man. My first-born son Albert Arthur Slytherin was burnt on that stake by muggles for witchcraft. He was only 11” said Salazar from his portrait. “is that why you hate muggleborns?” asked Hermione, “I did not hate them out of dislike my dear, I hated them out of fear” replied Salazar. “Do you know that your hatred is still present today? A lot of muggle-born are prejudiced against, because pure-bloods who have all followed the Slytherin house, have followed your ways” asked Hermione, “I am right in assuming your muggleborn?” asked Salazar, “You would be correct. I am more commonly called a mudblood” replied Hermione, standing firm. “I cannot undo what has been done, what has been believed but I do apologize for my houses misgivings against you” said Salazar, bowing his head in Hermione’s direction. “I am sorry your son was tortured by muggles” replied Hermione, curtseying towards the painting. “This room is depressing, let’s go check out Ravenclaw’s” said Ron, opening the door and walking out.

“I honestly cannot wait to see Rowena’s, I can just imagine a library as big as, or bigger than Hogwarts” said Hermione, bouncing for joy, with her hand on a bronze knob, with an eagle engraved on it. The minute the door opened; Hermione vanished inside of it. “Hermione must have been right, it’s a library and we will never see her again, lets bow our heads and give a minute of silence” laughed Ginny, causing the rest of the group to chuckle. “shut up” yelled a voice from deep inside the room, causing the laughter to increase a bit more. The room was magnificent, shelves upon shelves, filled with books, from the floors to the ceilings. Harry looked up to the ceiling, “you’re not the only Slytherin with a Ravenclaw” said Harry looking at Blaise, “what do you mean?” asked Blaise, “Look up” replied Harry. The group looked up to see a beautiful painting, of Rowena and Salazar sitting on a mid-night blue lounge, Salazar has a book in his hand, while Rowena rests on his shoulder, eyes closed and a smile of contentment on her face. “You would be correct. Salazar is the love of my life, it hurt me deeply when he left but I have forgiven him in our afterlife” said Rowena from behind Harry on the wall, causing him to jump and spin around.

“I am truly sorry to hear about your son” said Ginny, bowing her head, respectively. “It was not my child, Albert was from Salazar’s previous life, before the time of Hogwarts. The same situation as with my daughter” replied Rowena, with a smile in Ginny’s direction. 30 minutes had passed in silence after that, the group moving to the blue couches in the middle of the room, to await Hermione. “Love, come on, it’s been half hour. It will still be here later” half-yelled Draco, “Okay I’m here” replied Hermione, walking out of the shelves with at least 4 books in her hands, thick tomes. “Really Hermione, more light reading?” asked Ron, “that’s light?” asked Goyle, face in a state of shock. “yep” replied Harry with a laugh. “I don’t hear your laughing, when my book reading saves your life Harry Potter” said Hermione with a scowl. “aw cheer up Hermione, we still love you” replied Harry poking his tongue out at her.

“let’s go” said Ginny, jumping to her feet and pulling harry onto his. The group started to leave but Draco noticed Hermione stop and turn back around. He chuckled quietly to himself and walked up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and head on her shoulder, he kissed her cheek, “it will still be here tomorrow love, come on” said Draco, pulling his hand off her waist and grabbing 2 of her books and placing them down on a table, “finish those two, these two will still be here” said Draco, waving at the two books on the table. “your right, let’s go see our bed” replied Hermione, “our bed? As in, each bed or are we sharing?” asked Draco raising his eyebrows suggestively. “no chance Mister” replied Hermione with a kiss on the lips as she turned to walk away. They caught up to the group pretty quickly. 

They all stood at the middle landing, “so are we checking our own rooms out or doing this as a group?” asked Daphne, “we’ve done everything else as a group” replied Ron, walking to the right, he only got a few steps before he hit an invisible barrier that threw him a few feet away, straight onto his bottom. “guess you’re not allowed in our rooms” laughed Hermione, “Bloody staircase slides and now barriers, why in the name of Merlin baggy Y fronts aren’t we allowed in?” exclaimed Ron, standing up rubbing his rump. “let’s see something” said Hermione, walking towards the left, nothing happened, and she made it all the way to the door and grabbed the handle, “that’s not fair” replied Draco, “just means I’m more trustworthy than you love” replied Hermione, walking back to him, and kissing his cheek. “Let’s go check out our boy free zone girls” said Ginny, grabbing Hermione and Daphne’s hands. “oh ha-ha” replied Blaise, sticking his tongue out at the redhead. “let’s go boys” said Harry, leading the way to the left.


	110. Chapter 110

**When we read a story, we inhabit it. The covers of the book are like a roof and four walls. What is to happen next will take place within the four walls of the story. And this is possible because the story’s voice makes everything its own - John Berger**

**I ONLY OWN ARCHIE, BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE AND ALL THE DRAMION SCENES - THE REST BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**( Following the girls )**

Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne made their way down to their sleeping quarters without a hitch. They three girls stood Infront of the door, curiosity coursing through them. “let’s go” said Daphne, grabbing the doorknob with Girl symbol on the front. Together the girls stepped into the room, it was uniquely beautiful. The room was huge, with 3 poster beds. Cream walls with a midnight blue border, deep red furniture, a marble white fireplace, comforters made of gold and pillowcases of silver on two of the beds, the third bed had a silver comforter with a gold pillowcase. “that must be your bed Daph” said Ginny pointing to the silver bed. “Those lounges look very comfortable” said Hermione, pointing to the silver and gold lounge, “I love how the silver looks like its leaking into the gold” said Ginny, “this room is magnificent” replied Daphne, pulling her trunk from her pocket, and enlarging it before placing it at the end of her bed, the other two girls following suit. Hermione threw herself down onto her bed. “Oh my, it’s like I’m sleeping on a cloud” said Hermione with a sigh of pleasure. “No wonder Draco wants you so bad with those sounds” teased Daphne with a wink. 

“speaking of sounds, how far have you gone Hermione?” asked Ginny, sitting down with her legs crossed on her bed. “we haven’t done more than kiss” replied Hermione, laying on her side, head propped up by her hand. “I’m glad Draco is willing to wait for you” said Daphne, joining the girls by sitting on her bed. “It’s not surprising, with you both being Virgins” replied Ginny, “Draco isn’t” said Hermione, “WHAT with who?” questioned Ginny, almost jumping out of her bed. “He lost his at 14, to a beaubaxton’s girl during the tri-wizard” replied Hermione. “Oh wow” said Ginny. “do you think you’ll, you know, with him?” asked Daphne, “one day. Ive always wanted to wait for marriage but we will see. His the one for me, so won’t hurt to practice for marriage” winked Hermione, causing both girls to laugh. The girls continued their idle chit chat for a while.

**( Following the boys)**

The five boys stood outside the wooden door, with a brass doorknob with the male symbol engraved. “ready?” asked Greg as he gripped the doorknob. “sure” they replied. Greg opened the door and they walked into a common room with White walls, Silver and Gold borders. A marble fireplace and 3 beds with comforters made of silver with gold pillowcases, 2 beds of gold with silver pillowcases. Draco sat down on the couch, silver and gold lounges surrounding the fireplace and the wooden coffee table in the middle. “This isn’t such a bad room boy’s” said Goyle, putting his trunk at the end of his bed. “Not bad at all” replied Ron, pulling his trunk out of his pocket. Draco got up from the lounge and stood in front of his bed, pulling his trunk from his pocket, and unpacking like everyone else. He was thinking about how easy life had become with friends to share it with, but his thoughts were broken by a loud ‘Oooooh”, he looked up to see Blaise putting a photo of Luna and himself on top of his bedside. “who took that?” asked Draco, Blaise looked at Greg before replying, “Greg did, last week” he said, “you’re quite talented with a camera Greg” said Harry, still unpacking his stuff. “Thanks, I can take some of you and Ginny, if you’d like” replied Greg, “come me in” said Harry, “me too” said Draco, “you want a photo with Ginny too?” said Greg, making everyone laugh while Draco scowled. “she’s taken mate” said Harry with a fake glare in Draco’s direction. “who would want a bespectacled git when she can have me?” replied Draco, mussing up his hair, “everyone who doesn’t want to date someone paler than a vampire” laughed Harry, being joined by the other boys, including Draco. Draco threw his pillow at Harry while mumbling ‘git’.

“we should get the girls and say goodnight, Greg bring your camera, we should have a group photo in the common room” said Ron, “good idea mate” said Harry thumping him on the back. Draco, Ron, and Harry got to the door before they realized they were alone. Harry looked back at the boys and asked, “what are you doing?”, “we don’t have girls so I’m staying here” replied Greg, looking down at his comforter. “shit, I’m sorry Greg, I didn’t think of how awkward you may be while we are all coupled up” replied Draco, looking down at the ground. “It’s okay, sometimes it just gets too much” replied Greg. “You need to come anyways, Hermione wanted to speak to us all, remember?” said Harry, looking at Blaise and Greg. “oh yeah” replied Blaise, standing up and offering his hand to Greg to help him up. Ron stood at the door the whole time, hand on the knob, when suddenly there was a knock and he jumped 3foot in the air, with a yelp. Everyone started laughing, the boys inside the room and the girls outside.

**(back to the usual way)**

Ron opened the door to find all the 3 girls standing there, “Are you guys ready to talk?” asked Hermione, “first, let’s see their room” said Ginny, shoving past her brother. “wow, it’s nice. Now let’s go, it’s getting late” said Daphne, grabbing Ron’s hand and pulling him through the doorway and out on to the second circular landing. “ you two go down, we will meet you there” said Hermione, waiting for the others in the room to start heading down. It didn’t take long until they were all sitting on couches in the common room, or some more comfortable sitting on the floor, legs laid out Infront of them, leaning back on their hands so their top half was sitting up. “Are you sure your comfortable Blaise?” asked Hermione, “yeah, sure. Start your speech” said Blaise, receiving Hermione’s tongue out in reply. “A housemate of ours” said Hermione running her hand towards the Gryffindor’s, “classmate of yours” now pointing at the Slytherins.

“wants our group to know something, but I want it sworn on a wizards oath, until it can be mentioned in a public room” said Hermione. “you understand how dangerous they can be? We can lose our magic” replied Draco looking unhappy. “yes, I know that. I’ve read all about it, but this student can also become a bigger target and suffer emotional turmoil because of it” replied Hermione, “how will the oath be said?” asked Harry, looking serious. Hermione held her wand in her right arm, looking serious. “I, Hermione Granger, swear a witches oath on my magic, that I will not reveal Neville Longbottom’s secret until I’m given permission. I will only speak to those in compacity with me until than” said Hermione, “you don’t need to add that last part, it’s just so I can tell you guys” she finished. 

She looked around, everyone seemed hesitant except Harry. he grabbed his wand out of his pocket, held it in his right hand and repeated Hermione. “I, Harry potter, swear a wizard oath on my magic, that I will not reveal Neville Longbottom’s secret until I’m given permission and only speak to them with knowledge” said Harry firmly. One by one, the others followed Harry’s oath instead of Hermione’s until the oath was completed by everyone. “now, what’s the big secret that required this?” asked Blaise. Hermione took a deep breath, “The start of the year brought resolution to Neville. I found him one morning, asleep in the common room. I asked him why and he admitted, he hadn’t been sleeping in the dorm in fear, that the boys would be uncomfortable and reject him. He knew something was different with him, he wasn’t as attracted to girls as he should have been. It wasn’t until he met another student, that Neville realized, he is homosexual” said Hermione, “homo what?” asked Ron, looking confused. 

He had never heard the term or met a gay man. “it means, Neville is attracted to guys, not girls” said Blaise. “so, he slept in the common room cause he was scared Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus wouldn’t want him in the room?” asked Ginny, looking confused. “yes” said Hermione. “how did you take it?” asked Ginny, looking at Harry. “I told him he was still my friend, hugged him and told him that I didn’t care” replied Harry. “Merlin, I can’t believe he was worried we would care” said Ron. Hermione launched herself off the couch and into Ron, throwing her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. “uh mione, cant ... breathe ...” said Ron gasping. “sorry, sorry! I’m so happy that your being accepting!” said Hermione, “are we all going to be crushed like that if we don’t care?” asked Greg, pushing himself further into the couch, causing the others to laugh. “I wouldn’t mind” said Draco with a wink in Hermione’s direction. “you’re an idiot” said Hermione lovingly as she got off Ron and sat back down next to Draco, who reached and put his hand on her thigh, closer to her knee so she wasn’t uncomfortable.


	111. Chapter 111

**“I think we ought to read only the kind of books that wound or stab us. If the book we’re reading doesn’t wake us up with a blow to the head, what are we reading for? So that it will make us happy, as you write? Good Lord, we would be happy precisely if we had no books, and the kind of books that make us happy are the kind we could write ourselves if we had to. But we need books that affect us like a disaster, that grieve us deeply, like the death of someone we loved more than ourselves, like being banished into forests far from everyone, like a suicide. A book must be the axe for the frozen sea within us. That is my belief. - Franz Kafa**

“as long as his happy, I’m happy for him” said Greg, “2nd that motion” said Blaise, looking pleased with himself. “yep, I don’t have a problem” said Daph, “me either” said Ginny. All eyes turned to Draco; he hadn’t said a word since making a comment about Hermione’s hug. “well?” asked Hermione, “am I supposed to say something?” asked Draco, raising his eyebrow as he looked around. “well yeah” replied Ginny in a tone that indicated he was an idiot. “I really couldn’t care who or what Longbottom loves, it’s not my place to judge anyone, the old me would have been forced too, but seriously, it doesn’t affect my day-to-day life” said Draco, looking at Hermione, who was beaming as if Christmas had come early. “so proud of you” she said, putting her hand over his. “did you seriously think I would care?” asked Draco, “that’s twice you’ve been asked that Hermione” said Harry, “what do you mean?” asked Ginny, “I said the same thing to Hermione, when she admitted she was worried about my answer” replied Harry.

“why are you so worried about people’s answers Hermione?” asked Ginny. “You know as well as everyone else, Neville has always been bullied, with both physical and words, I didn’t want another reason for him to be a target and honestly, none of us have ever been around a homosexual, some people take it differently to others” said Hermione, “if anyone bullies him, they best prepare for a bat-bogey hex from my wand” said Ginny with a firm voice and murderous look on her face. “wow calm down brave one” said Daphne, putting her hand on Ginny’s, causing everyone to laugh quietly.

“well this has been great and all, but I’m going to bed” said Blaise, standing up from the floor and stretching, “wait a minute” said Greg as he got up and approached the founders painting, “excuse me, would you mind if we took a photo in front of this fireplace, with your painting in the shot?” asked Greg. “I can’t foresee a problem with that young Goyle” said Salazar, “Thankyou sir” replied Greg. “a photo?” asked Ginny, “yeah, with all of us, for our first night in the common room” said Draco. “sounds like a good idea to me” replied Daphne. “I’ll set the camera up, you guys go stand there” said Greg as he grabbed his camera and tripod, setting it up perfectly to capture everyone. Blaise, Ron, and Draco stood in the back, with Hermione in front of Draco, his arms around her, Daphne in front of Ron, with his arms around her shoulders, hands locked in front of her. Blaise stood with his arms around both guys shoulders. Ginny and Harry stood holding hands, while Greg was in the middle between the girls, Hermione reached out and held one of his hands, while Ginny held the other, showing him that he was in their group. 

Greg had the biggest smile of the lot, with everyone in relationships, he often felt like the black sheep of the group, like he fit but he didn’t at the same time, but the girls holding his hands, despite all being coupled up, meant the world to him, figuring he would be standing out of the group photo. “1-2-3 say Hogwarts” said Greg, as everyone followed, he pressed the button in his hand, the flash went off as Draco yelled out “hoggywarts”, causing everyone to laugh. Greg let go of the girls hand to tap his wand against the camera to print the wizarding picture, it showed everyone smiling as they all turned to look at Draco while laughing. It truly was the perfect photo. Greg tapped it multiple times so everyone had a copy. “can you make it larger?” asked Ginny, “yeah, why?” replied Greg, “make it huge, lets frame it and put in on the fireplace, under the founders” said Ginny, “yeah, that’s awesome!” exclaimed Blaise. 

Everyone watched Greg do the job Ginny suggested, smiling as he hung it up. “you look like your all laughing at me” said Draco with a scowl, “it’s because we are, you loveable idiot” said Hermione, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m off to bed, I will see you all tomorrow morning” said Ginny, kissing harry and walking up the stairs. “I can’t wait for the morning, I’m so excited” exclaimed Blaise, bouncing on the heels of his feet, hands clapping. “what’s got you so excited?” asked Ron, from the chair he threw himself onto. “I want to see what Pucey, Flint and Crabbe look like” laughed Blaise, “oh yeah, you guys had a fight. What was it over?” asked Harry, “nothing at all. It was taken care of” said Greg looking at Hermione, who lowered her eyes. “okay, I’m off to bed. See you guys” said harry, standing up and heading to the stairs when Ron yelled out, “wait up mate, I’m coming” while lifting himself on the couch, he leaned over it, hand on the back of it while he kissed Daphne, “love you” she mumbled against his lips, “everyday” replied Ron as he stood up and walked over to harry. “yeah, sounds like a good idea” said Greg, camera in his hand, tripod under his arm, “night” he mumbled as he started walking away. 

One by one, the group woke up and started getting ready for the day. Hermione got out of the shower to find Daphne and Ginny sitting on their beds, looking at her expectantly, “what’s wrong?” asked Hermione, quickly looking herself over. “are you okay?” asked Ginny, “yeah, why?” questioned Hermione, “you were moaning and crying in your sleep, you look exhausted and your frown looks permeant” said Daphne looking troubled, “yeah, just a nightmare, I’ll be okay” stated Hermione, “is it about yesterday?” questioned Ginny, “what happened yesterday?” asked Daphne, “it’s nothing, just leave it” said Hermione, trying to ignore them by getting ready for the day, grabbing her books, and walking towards the door. “Flint, Pucey and Crabbe threatened to rape her, its why the boys fought” said Ginny, ignoring Hermione’s wishes. Daphne gasped, “that is disgusting!” Daphne said, glaring at the wall, fury written all over her face. “I ASKED YOU TO LEAVE IT ALONE” yelled Hermione, glaring at Ginny. “NO, I’m not going to just leave it, this is bloody major Hermione, you need to talk about it” stated Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest, prepared for a verbal argument. **“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? IM SCARED? IM NERVOUS? I REALLY DON’T WANT TO SHOW MY FACE TODAY? IM NOT GOING TO HIDE AWAY, I AM BETTER THAN THEM, IM NOT LETTING THEM WIN!”** yelled Hermione, but her fury didn’t last long, she collapsed onto her knee’s, tears leaking out of her eyes, her lungs felt like they stopped working and she was drowning. Hermione was never prone to Panic attacks but they kept coming lately.


	112. Chapter 112

**All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them. – Walt Disney**

Daphne was first off, the bed, wrapping her arms around Hermione, “It’s okay to be all of those things, it’s okay” mumbled Daphne, over and over again. Ginny stood frozen to the spot, watching her best friend. “mione, I’m ... I’m sorry” whispered Ginny, “you were just trying to help” said Daphne, giving Ginny a sad smile, “I pushed you to hard, I’m sorry, oh mione, I’m so sorry” said Ginny again, tears springing to her eyes. “can’t ... breathe ... “stammered Hermione, “copy me, deep breath in, hold it, deep breath out” said Daphne, doing the breathing with Hermione until she seemed to calm down, “I’m sorry Hermione” said Ginny again. “I’m sorry Gin, I just wanted to ignore it, I even said that to Draco last night, but my nightmare scared the hell out of me, now I have to go down to breakfast and look at them” mumbled Hermione, “you’re not alone. None of them will touch you, not while I have breath in my body” said Daphne fiercely, rage evident in her tone, “same here” said Ginny, “I can’t wait to see them in the battle, I’m avada’ing them!” snapped Daphne. 

Hermione started giggling, “why are you laughing?” asked Ginny, “they should be very scared, if they are facing Daph” said Hermione, “too bloody right” said Daph, smiling at the change in Hermione. “Okay, why don’t you go wash your face and we will go to Breakfast. I want you to walk into that great hall with your head up Hermione, don’t let them think they are scaring you or that they win. It’s what they want, just keep thinking ‘one day, we will see each other and ill destroy you’, it’s what I will be doing” said Daphne, “can we keep this to ourselves? I don’t want to worry Draco” replied Hermione. “why can’t they know how you feel?” questioned Daphne, standing up and holding her hand out to Hermione. “ive always been the strong one, Harry has broken down, Ron has broken down, but I’m the rock that holds them up, its who I need to be for them and now, I need to be that for everyone in the group” replied Hermione walking to the bathroom. “who is going to be strong for you?” asked Ginny, “myself” said Hermione. “How about the job of strength, falls onto all of us? You can break to us, we can break to you, but us three girls, need to be strong for all of the boys” said Daphne, “I like that” replied Ginny. “sure” replied Hermione walking out of the bathroom but neither girls noticed it was half-hearted.

The three girls were making their way down the stairs when they heard the boys talking, so they crouched down to listen. “Do you think this will turn into a big battle?” asked Greg, “no doubt” said Blaise, “I hope so, I can’t wait to run into Pucey” said Draco with a bit of a growl in his voice, “I don’t want it too, I just want Voldemort dead” said Harry, with his hands in his head. “I’m going straight for Flint” said Ron. “why Flint?” asked Blaise, “I just don’t like the way he stares at Daphne” replied Ron, “yeah, fair enough. He does the same with Ginny and Hermione” said Blaise, at the mention of the way Pucey looked at Hermione, Draco let out a small growl. “as long as I don’t have to face Crabbe, I’m okay with anyone” mumbled Greg. “We won’t let you be the one to face him, I promise” said Blaise, patting Greg on the back. “I don’t understand why you keep talking about a war, it really shouldn’t come to that” said Harry.

“I appreciate your confidence, but you need to be realistic, Voldemort will want his whole army behind him” said Draco, “There is nothing wrong with wishful thinking” said Hermione walking down the stairs with the girls behind them. “You’re a bunch of morbid people, who talks about War first thing in the morning” said Daphne sitting down next to Ron. “we are just saying who we think we will face and who we want too” said Blaise, “Dad and Avery for me, Thanks” replied Daphne, “why your Dad and Avery?” asked Ron, looking bewildered. “Dad will want to remove the traitor and Avery cause his sick” said Daphne, “sick how?” asked Ginny, “sick in the head, what kind of 30yr old agrees to be betrothed to a newborn?” asked Daphne, “that’s sick” said Harry, “yeah but common” replied Draco. “I don’t care who gets who but leave Pansy to me” said Hermione with an evil glint in her eyes. 

"yes Hermione, we know you want her, I think half the school knows to leave her alone for you" laughed Ron. Hermione just smiled back at him. “I do feel sorry for Pansy though” said Blaise putting his hand under his chin, pretending to be thinking. Hermione rounded on him so quickly, you could hear her neck crack. “You feel sorry for her? Why?” asked Hermione, “She has to be on the end of your wand, not something I’d want to do” replied Blaise, looking unfazed at her attitude. "breakfast time, I’m bloody starving" said Greg, pulling himself up off the lounge, "yeah me too" replied Ron, following Greg to the door as the others slowly rose and followed them. It was a quiet walk down to the great hall, but it did pass quickly. Hermione held onto Draco's hand as they entered and looked directly at the Slytherin table to look straight at Crabbe, Flint and Pucey who sat up straight, with evil glares on their face. "uh, they don’t look any different" said Ginny, sounding disappointed, "of course they don’t, they were already ugly" said Draco glaring back at the boys, his look just as impressive as theirs.

"No, they are definitely injured, look at Crabbe’s nose, his trying not to breathe through it so it’s definitely broken, Flint is holding his hand in his lap and only using the one arm, its broken and Pucey has barely concealed bruising on his face" said Hermione looking the boys over and rolling her eyes when Crabbe gave her a partially nasty stare. "Let’s just sit down" said Harry, throwing himself down on the Gryffindor bench with Ginny and Ron on one side each. "Blaise, shoot down, I want to sit facing the boys, let them know I’m not scared of them" said Hermione, sitting directly in the eyesight of Crabbe, with Greg on one side and Draco on the other, Daphne next to Ginny and Blaise next to Draco. 

Pansy was sitting on Pucey's right side and glaring just as fiercely, "can you smell that Harry?" asked Blaise, "you mean that fowl wet dog smell?" asked Ginny instead, knowing Harry hated the attention and drama. "Yeah, wonder what’s caused it" replied Blaise, "let me have a quick look around and see" replied Ginny, looking around in front of her before spinning around and catching sight of Pansy, wet hair falling to her shoulders. "found it" said Ginny laughing, "Oh, I found it too" replied Daphne. Pansy glared at Daphne more than Ginny, "I would be careful Daphne, I know a lot about you" said Pansy, loud enough to grab the attention of some Slytherin’s and Gryffindor. "I’m not worried Pansy, see the difference is, I controlled what I told you, its shit I really wouldn’t care if it got out, where as you? oh you’d hate for me to start spilling stories, now wouldn’t you?" asked Daphne, matching her glare, causing Pansy to back down, which earned a chuckle from Hermione, though not wanting to fully let the argument go, Flint jumped to her defense, much to the pleasure of Hermione. "filthy mudblood, I’ll take that laughter from your breath" he snarled. 

"Oh Marcus, I didn’t even notice you there, must of been in the shadow of Pany's nose" replied Hermione, looking very casual with her reply. Blaise started laughing really loudly. "It’s Flint to you, how dare you call me Marcus, slut" said Flint, red in the face, rage evident in his tone. "still jealous flint?" asked Draco as he made a show of wrapping his arm around Hermione. "let’s just ignore them all, they aren’t worth our time and enjoy breakfast. I partially want to be able to eat, if I’m dealing with Snape's lesson today" said Harry, "we don’t have Snape today. its Sunday Harry" replied Ron, "You don’t have Snape, I do" said Harry, scowling at his plate, as if it had offended him. "oh" was all Ron replied before shoveling food into his mouth.


	113. Chapter 113

**“The secret of getting ahead is getting started.” – Mark Twain**

Hermione looked up and smiled as she seen the owl post arrived. “look” said Hermione as she pointed at atleast 12 owls carrying howlers. “Oh yes, this will be amazing” replied Harry as he sat up straighter to see the action. Hermione looked around and its seemed that most of the DA was now sitting up straighter. They were all smiling. Umbridge barely had time to register the first before it opened. A loud woman yelling. **‘HOW DARE YOU USE A BLOOD QUILL ON MY CHILDREN’**. “Mum” said Ginny and Ron together, looking at the twins laughing. **‘A BLOOD QUILL? ON MY SON. YOU SHOULD BE VERY AWARE WHEN YOUR WALKING DOWN THE ALLEY, I WILL SPILL YOURS, YOU WRETCHED EVIL WOMAN’** yelled another. Hermione looked at Draco, he was smirking. “My mum, a slytherin to the bone” he laughed. **‘WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WAIT UNTIL THE MINISTER HEARS ABOUT THIS’** . **‘HOW DARE YOU’** … **‘ YOU EVIL WOMAN’** … **‘SHOULD BE REPORTED’** … **‘JUST YOU WAIT’** ... most of the other howlers had drowned out several others, but Umbridge got the gist of it, so did everyone in the hall. Umbridge quickly set them all on fire, ending the sound immediately. “seem we weren’t the only ones” said Ginny as she looked around. “hopefully, the prophet reports it” said Hermione with a grin. “why does that matter so much?” asked Greg looking puzzled at Hermione. “Think of the hundreds of parents, that will be concerned that their child will be next to be using the blood quills. They wont stand for it. I made it quite clear who it was, without saying her name” replied Hermione with a laugh.

It seemed that Umbridge’s eyes had narrowed onto their group. Hermione simply raised her goblet into a toast. She knew she was safe. There wasn’t a thing Umbridge could do to her. She had made every student in this hall safe from her punishment. She wouldn’t dare use her quill’s again. “WHO DID THIS?” roared Umbridge from the front of the room. Her eyes still not leaving Hermione’s as she slowly stood up, but what Hermione didn’t see was all four of the Weasley’s, Harry, Blaise, Daphne, Greg, and Draco stand up. She finally looked around and smiled as she seen every DA member standing, as well as others that had endured private detentions. Umbridge was completely silent. She couldn’t do anything but seethe and stared at them all. Slowly Hermione sat down, being followed by everyone else. Umbridge wasn’t speaking so there was no need to continue standing. It was silent in the hall for a while, only the sound of goblets, cutlery and whispered chatter filled it. "what are we doing today?" asked Draco looking around at his friends, "I figured we go lay out near the lake, it’s a beautiful day and I’d like to work on my tan" replied Daphne, "like you’re not tanned enough" said Ginny with an eye roll, "you can put on your bikini and join me, freckles" replied Daphne with a poke of her tongue. "you actually lay near the lake in a bikini?" asked Hermione, she had never seen anyone doing that, but it wasn’t surprising, she usually sat near the lake with her head in a book. 

"yeah, Pans and I used to do it all the time" replied Daphne, putting the last of her yoghurt in her mouth. "I could go for some sunshine and a good book" said Hermione, "which one?" asked Draco, "Tandia, I haven’t even started it yet with all the assignments ive been doing" replied Hermione. "It's a plan than, I will go grab a towel and change, you grab your book. Ginny you change too, your laying with me" said Daphne, "I don’t tan, I burn than I freckle, it’s one of the downfalls of being a ginger" replied Ginny looking a tad upset about it. "you mean, your hair is naturally red and it’s not just your temper showing on your head?" asked Blaise, picking up a strand of her hair and analyzing it, causing Draco and Hermione to laugh. "No, it’s natural" laughed Ginny. The group all stood up and started leaving the table. "I'll meet you all down at the lake when I’m finished" said Harry as he kissed Ginny on the forehead and walked out of the great hall.

"I’m really worried about Harry; he isn’t doing so well in these lessons" commented Hermione as they walked up the grand staircase. "I will start the occlumency tonight with him, he may have better luck with me, at least he can empty his emotions to be able to do it, I can’t imagine he can empty his emotions and thoughts too much with Snape, their hatred of each other is widely known" replied Draco as he grabbed Hermione’s hand. "Thankyou" replied Hermione, leaning towards Draco to kiss him, which he happily returned.

**(Following Harry ... It’s kind of important but ive made changes.)**

**Harry walked down the corridor until he reached the potions classroom, where he was meeting Professor Snape, he really hated these lessons and tried to put them off as much as he could, anything to avoid the greasy haired bully. Harry took 3 deep breaths before knocking. he stood silently outside the classroom until he heard Snape say Enter. "Your late potter" snarled Snape, "yeah, sorry" replied Harry trying to look unfazed. "Professor" said Snape, "sorry professor" replied Harry. "have you been practicing?" asked Snape coldly. "No sir, I’m not going to lie" replied Harry. ", wand out Potter" instructed Snape, but before anything could happen, there was a knock at the door. "yes Nott?" asked Snape, "Sorry sir, but Montague has been found" replied Nott, glaring at Harry. "where?" asked Snape, "in a bathroom sir, he seems quite confused" said Nott, still looking at Harry rather than Professor Snape. "fine, lead the way. Potter, we will resume this tomorrow night, do try not to be late" drawled out Professor Snape. "yes sir" said Harry as Snape hurried away, cloak billowing behind him, following Theodore Nott. Harry was pleased, 24 more hours to practice and control his feelings until his next lesson, 'Thank you Montague' thought harry.**


	114. Chapter 114

**“I’ve missed more than 9,000 shots in my career. I’ve lost almost 300 games. 26 times I’ve been trusted to take the game winning shot and missed. I’ve failed over and over and over again in my life and that is why I succeed.” – Michael Jordan**

**He put his wand back in his pocket and went to leave, until his attention drifted over to a light on the wall, it looked like the northern lights except for the fact it was only blue, intrigued, Harry walked over and look down into a glass bowl. Harry was quite curious about what Snape was hiding from him, what did he not want Harry to see? what could he possibly be hiding? Harry wanted to walk away, he really did, but curiosity got the best of him, hoping that it would take a while to release Montague from the toilet and then accompanied to the hospital wing, Harry figured he had enough time, sticking his hand into the pensive, he watched as the memories swirled into an order before sticking his head in the bowl.**

**Harry looked around and realized he was in the great hall, the house tables gone, and single desks lined the floor, 'exam time' thought Harry. He stood looking around, surely Snape had to be here somewhere, it was his memory after all. Harry walked through the tables until he spotted him. Snape was a tall, scrawny teenager, his hair as greasy as ever, his hook nose prominent on his face and a scowl. Harry leant over the table to see the cover of the Parchment, 'DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS - ORIDNARY WIZARDING LEVEL', So, Snape had to be the same as a Harry is, fifteen or sixteen. Harry stood there transfixed on Snape, he had written more than his neighbors, but his writing was tiny and there were marks all over the page, was that actual grease?' thought Harry, until another thought hit him. 'My dad and Sirius have to be in here somewhere', so Harry continued back through the students until he came upon his father, sitting with his chair swinging on the 2 back legs, ruffling up his already messy hair.**

Harry looked at the similarities to his father, he had. The only difference seemed to be their eyes, James had hazel eyes, where Harry had the green of his mothers. They had the same mouth, same eyebrows and same hands, Harry could guarantee if James stood up, there wouldn’t be much of a height difference. Harry stood there looking at his father, when he looked up and caused Harry to gasp, until he remembered his father was seeing through him, following James's line of sight, Harry looked upon the back of a boy with Long brown hair's head. Harry walked through the desks until he looked into the juvenile face of Sirius, eyes shining brightly and a mischievous look on his face. He was grinning at James. Harry had never seen Sirius look so care-free, his face void of all the horrors he would face in a later life in Azkaban. He followed Sirius's eyesight as it left James and trailed over to another boy who was finished his Owl paper. Harry looked straight at Peter Pettigrew, a small chubby boy with Sandy hair and rat like features, no wonder his Animagus form took on his traits. Harry felt an overwhelming urge to strangle the boy. he moved on from him quickly and spotted another boy with Sandy hair, looking over his paper, nose almost touching it, with scars lining his face, Remus Lupin, in all his glory. Harry stayed around the Marauders until he suddenly realized, his mum is somewhere here.

**He studied each person's face until he seen a vibrant young woman, looking around with confidence in her green eyes and vibrant red hair. Lily Potter, nee Evans was absolutely beautiful. She had a small resemblance to Ginny, where Ginny appeared fierce, his mother appeared Humble. She had pale skin, without freckles and a small smile gracing her lips. He could of stood there and watched his mother and father all day, but memories never allowed that luxury. Harry jumped when Professor Flitwick called for Quills down and summoned the exam parchment into his hands, causing him to fall off the stool he was standing in, causing some students to laugh while others ran to help the tiny professor. Harry followed his father outside, realizing Snape was doing the same thing, he stood closer so he could hear their conversation. "what did you think of Question 10 Moony?" asked James, "Identify 5 traits of a werewolf?" asked Remus, "Yeah" said Sirius, "I only got 3. 1 his sitting in my chair, 2 his name is Remus Lupin, 3 his wearing my clothes" replied Remus, watching the boys laugh. "I got the snout shape and the eye color change, that was it" said Peter looking quite downtrodden, "how thick can you be Pete? you run around with one every full moon" replied James, looking stunned and confused. "keep your voice down" snapped Remus.**

**He followed them out to near the lake, Anxious that Snape stayed close by, after all, it was his memory and if he left, Harry would be forced to follow, but luckily for him, that anxiety wasn’t needed, as the Marauders sat down at a tree, he had spent many afternoon's with Hermione and Ron near, Snape didn’t sit very far away. James pulled a snitch out his pocket and started playing with it, letting it go than catching it when it wasn’t very far away, much to the excitement of Peter. "where'd ya get that?" asked Sirius, "Nicked it" replied James, ruffling his hair so it stood up more than normal. The boys continued to sit around, Peter watching James with the snitch, Remus pulling out a book and burying himself into it. Sirius laying back and watching a group of girls near the lake, without their shoes and socks, feet in the water while chatting away, Harry smiled when he noticed his mother was among them, nose in a book while her friends gossiped. Harry kept getting distracted by Peter's squeals of joy every time James made a spectacular catch. "put that away will ya? before Pete wets himself" said Sirius, "if I must" replied James, though Harry could see that he was enjoying the attention from showing off.**

**"I’m bored, wish it were a full moon" said Sirius, "I don’t... but if you’re bored, test me, we have transfiguration next" said Remus, handing Sirius the thick volume book from his hands. "Nah, I know all of it" said Sirius, lounging back down onto his back, still watching the girls. "If you’re bored padfoot, I know what will help, look over there" said James, pointing at Snape, nose still almost against the parchment, Hair leaving grease stains on it. "Snivellus" said Sirius with a hint of joy in his voice. Just as the boys spotted him, Snape put his parchment away and stood up, making his way towards the girls on the grass, Sirius and James were first to their feet. Remus remained seating, eyes on his book, though they weren’t moving, and a crease had appeared in his eyebrows. Pete sat there looking back and forth before the boys and Snape, anticipation, and excitement on his face.**

**"All right there Snivellus?" yelled Sirius. Snape must of been expecting an attack cause he dropped his bag and reached for his wand, but James was quicker, "expelliarmus!" . Snape's wand flew into the air and landed 12 feet behind James. "impedimenta" Sirius said pointing his wand at Snape. he was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive for his own wand. James appeared to be looking around, seeing if the girls near the lake's edge was watching, but they weren’t, several others were though, some edging closer in entertainment and some apprehensive. "How'd the exam go Snivellus?" asked James, "I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment, there will be grease marks all over it, no one will be able to read it" replied Sirius, causing a few people to laugh. Harry looked around and noticed Peter get to his feet and edge closer to his friends, while Remus remained sitting and frowning. Snape was still attempting to get up, but he was losing a struggle.**

**he appeared to be held down by invisible ropes, so instead, he settled on glaring, a look of pure loathsome, the same look Harry had been on the receiving end of. "you ... wait" panted Snape, "you ... wait ... Potter" he finished with a snarl. "wait for what? you going to wipe your nose on us Snivellus?" laughed Sirius, clearly his boredom was gone. Snape let out a string of hexes, but nothing happened, he was unarmed. "wash your mouth out" said James coldly, "Scourgify" yelled James, causing soap bubbles to form in Snape’s mouth, making him choke and splutter from them. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" harry heard someone yell, looking around he noticed it was coming from his mother. She had thick long red hair and piercing green eyes. He noticed his father's hand went straight to his hair, messing his already disheveled style. "alright Evans?" he asked, receiving a glare from his mum, "Leave him alone" repeated Lily, ignoring James' question all together. "what has he ever done to you?" Lily snapped, still glaring at James as Snape continued to struggle. "It’s more that he exists. if you know what I mean?" replied James with a smirk on his face.**


	115. Chapter 115

**“Don’t limit yourself. Many people limit themselves to what they think they can do. You can go as far as your mind lets you. What you believe, remember, you can achieve.” – Mary Kay Ash**

**“You think you’re so handsome, such an amazing quidditch player that the rules don’t apply to you, do you know what I think of you?" asked Lily, "that you want to go on a date with me?" asked James sounding hopeful. "No, I think your nothing but a bully, I wouldn’t dare you if you were the last person on this earth, including the muggle world" snapped Lily. James looked speechless, hand on his chest, he replied slowly, "oh, you wound me Evans" . Sirius looked like he was trying not to laugh so he frowned instead, Peter was standing there looking astonished that not everyone loved James, while Remus looked up before pretending to continue reading his book. No one was paying attention as Snape's jinx was wearing off and he was inches away from his discarded wand. "bad luck prongs" said Sirius, "I said leave him alone" repeated Lily, not realizing what Snape was doing so she gestured to him, but unfortunately, it caused Sirius to look his way.**

**He gave a yell out of "oi”, but it was too late, Snape had sent a jinx at James, leaving him with a gash in his side and ripped robes, another flash later and Snape was hanging upside down, much to the excitement to the surrounding crowd. "let him down" snapped Lily, "certainly" said James, flicking his wand and letting Snape fall to the ground with a hard thunk. "Petrificus totalus" said Sirius, wand pointing at Snape, causing him to go as rigid as a board. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" yelled Lily once again, pulling her wand out and pointing it straight at James. Harry stood shocked, he felt sick to his stomach. His dad was a bully? and his mum hated him? how could they possibly have gotten together? . "ah Evans, don’t make me hex you" said James, looking like he wanted to do the opposite.**

**"Take the curse of him, or I can guarantee, my hex will hit first" snapped Lily. James gave a sigh before he turned towards Snape and said the counter curse, "you’re lucky Evans was here" said James, glaring at Snape. "I don’t need help from a filthy mudblood" snapped Snape, causing a gasp to ring out through the crowd. "fine" said Lily, tears pooling in her eyes. "I won’t bother in future" said Lily as she turned to walk away. "apologize to Evans" snapped James, wand on Snape once again. "I don’t want you to make him apologize" said Lily spinning around, hair circling her head as it whipped around. "you’re as bad as he is" finished Lily, James gasped. "what? I’d never call you; you know what" he stammered. "Messing up your hair so much to appear as if you just got off your broom, playing with that snitch and hexing anyone and everyone in the corridors because your friends are 'bored' " said Lily, doing hand motions around the word bored. "I’m surprised your broom can get off the ground, with the weight of your head. you make me sick!" finished Lily, walking away angrily, tugging her bag onto her shoulder. Harry watched her friends chase after her. He stood there glaring at his father, he looked up to him, and he was a bully? he reminded him of the old Draco in that moment. He didn’t like it.**

**Just as James turned towards the group, hanging Snape upside down and started saying "now who wants to-" his focus on his father was cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry whipped his head around to see a furious Professor Snape, adult not the hanging upside down version, glaring at him, "having fun?" he asked. Harry was taken away from the summer’s day and landing in Snape's office. The professor in front of him trembling in rage, eyes burning. "amusing man, your father, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Professor Snape. "n-no, h-he b-bully" Harry stammered before getting cut off. "Get. out. now" said Snape in a dangerous voice, drawling out his words. "I-I’m s-sorry" stammered Harry, "if you say a word to anyone-" said Snape, letting his sentence die without a threat, "no of course not" replied Harry looking at the ground. "get. out. do not let me catch you in this office again" yelled Snape, causing Harry to jump out of his chair and run from the room.**

Hermione was sitting at the lake with everyone when she looked around and noticed Harry running towards them. She stood up and started heading his way, when he noticed and stopped to catch his breath, Hermione caught up to him, "Harry, what’s wrong?" she asked quickly, "can we talk? like now? alone?" asked Harry, begging her with his eyes. "sure. let me just go let them know" replied Hermione walking back to the group, Draco watched their interaction. "I’ll be back soon guys, I just need to talk to Harry" Hermione said to the group, "about what?" asked Ron, "he didn’t say" replied Hermione, "maybe he wants me too" said Ron standing up, "sorry Ron, he asked for me alone" said Hermione, looking guilty that Ron was being left out. "I’m sure if it’s important Ron, he'll let you know" said Ginny from her sunbathing spot. Hermione shot her a smile of appreciation. Hermione turned and walked over to Harry.

"where do you want to go?" asked Hermione, "Room of requirement, no one can hear or see us" replied Harry turning around and walking with Hermione into the school. The walk to the room was in silence, Hermione kept stealing glances at Harry, he had an array of emotions on his face, one moment he looked like he wanted to cry, next he was angry. she was quite worried about him. Luckily, it didn’t take too long for them to reach the room. They entered to find a room with 2 couches, a fireplace, and a coffee table with snacks on them. "what happened Harry?" asked Hermione after sitting on the couch in silence as Harry paced.

"Snape is right" replied Harry, just letting his words come out, with no filter. "about what?" asked Hermione confused. "My father. he was as arrogant and a bully" replied Harry hanging his head, "you might want to start at the beginning" said Hermione softly. Harry took a deep breath and let everything out. "Snape had an emergency and cancelled my lesson but I was already in the room, as he ran out, I noticed a pensive with a memory floating in it, my curiosity got the best of me, so I stuck my head in. it was Snape's, he was sitting his owls. I seen my father and his friends. I even snuck a glance at my mum. the exam were over, and they were all by the lake, exactly where you were just sitting. dad was letting a snitch go and catching it, Pettigrew was loving it. Sirius said he was bored so him and dad started bullying Snape. it was nasty, they washed his mouth out, they bound him by invisible ropes and had him hanging upside down by his legs. Mum came over and started telling them to leave him alone, but dad kept just asking her to date him, she had a pretty big go at him and then Snape said he didn’t need help from a mudblood, mum was hurt so Dad tried to make him apologize and the fight between mum and dad escalated. Sirius was helping dad, Remus just sat there doing nothing. I looked up to him, to find out Snape was right, my dad was arrogant and a bully" finished Harry, still continue to pace.


	116. Chapter 116

**“It’s hard to beat a person who never gives up.” – Babe Ruth**

"oh Harry, he was a teen, I’m sure he changed" she replied softly. "we are teens Hermione, do you see us lifting people upside down by their ankles? washing their mouth out with soap? how could they go from mum loathing him to loving him?" asked Harry, not expecting an answer. "Granted, he was a bully, it’s not right and nothing will change that, BUT he obviously changed, your mum got married and had you, didn’t she? obviously. It’s the same as Draco and I, I loathed him, he thought I was scum of the earth. people grow up Harry, they change. Your dad may of been that way as a teen and I am not condoning it, but he changed" replied Hermione, getting out of her seat, and walking over to Harry, wrapping him up in her arms as he let his tears of anger and confusion fall onto her shoulder. "we all make mistakes, this was his" whispered Hermione as she held him tighter.

A few minutes later, Harry let go of Hermione and wiped his face, "Thanks Mione" he mumbled. "your welcome. how did Snape react?" asked Hermione, "he was furious. I have never been as scared of him, as I did in that moment. he told me to never come back. I don’t know what I’m going to do now" replied Harry hanging his head. Hermione put her hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at her, "you’re going to let your emotions go and practice with Draco" she said, receiving a nod from Harry. "I forgot about his offer" he mumbled, Hermione laughed, "so did I until today" she replied, Linking her arm with Harry. "you ready to go outside or want to stay in here for a while?" she asked softly. "let’s go enjoy a warm day, let me just wash my face" he replied as a sink and mirror appeared against the wall. Hermione watched Harry, a sad smile on her face. Harry had been through and seen too much stuff, the last thing he needed was his father's imagine destroyed. She hoped he can get through this. They walked in a silence through the corridors, on the stairs and out the front door, before they took another step past the doors, Hermione held her hand out to stop Harry, “Ron might be upset that you didn’t include him, so he will probably question you” said Hermione, “yeah, I figured” replied Harry as they started walking again. 

It didn’t take them to reach the lake. Hermione took her seat next to Draco but was uncomfortable, so she laid down with her head in his lap, he subconsciously started playing with her hair while continuing his conversation with Blaise about Quidditch. Ginny and Daphne were talking makeup, a skill Hermione was sorely lacking so she wasn’t jumping into the conversation. Greg was taking photos of the group and surrounding area. Harry and Ron weren’t talking, which was unusual. Hermione decided to leave them all to it and lay there with her eyes closed, enjoying the breeze, the quiet chatter of her friends and the laughter from the younger years, throwing themselves down the small hills, rolling down it. She smiled at the sounds, peace and content washed over her. It didn’t matter that there is a megalomaniac and his sheep outside of these walls, because for now, they were simply children. 

Blaise kicked Hermione’s leg to gain her attention, “I’m surprised, you don’t have a book in your hand” he smirked. “I’d be more surprised if you did” replied Hermione with her own smirk, earning herself a chuckle from Draco, Greg and Daph. The laughter didn’t last long, it was interrupted by a ‘hem hem’ the group turned around to see Umbridge standing there. Hermione turned around last in an act of defiance, she was really over this Professor and her dictatorship. “Can we help you Professor?” asked Hermione, half-glaring at the woman while still smiling sweetly. “Surely you remember Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six, Miss Granger?” asked the professor, giving Hermione the same smile, she is receiving. “You see Professor, I may have an eidetic memory but there are just to many decrees’, you will have to refresh my memory” said Hermione, “Don’t be so rude child or you will find yourself in another week of detention, perhaps that will refresh your ‘eidetic memory’” said Umbridge, emphasing Hermione’s memory compacity. “You forbade students of the opposite sex to be within six inches of each other Professor” drawled Draco, looking bored. “Well done Mr Malfoy. You all don’t seem to be six inches apart, fix it” said Umbridge, still smiling sweetly. 

The group stood up and repositioned themselves, so the boys were sitting across the girls. “Happy Professor?” asked Harry, almost spitting out the word professor. “Yes, Mr Potter” Umbridge replied. “anything else?” asked Ginny, when Umbridge didn’t walk away. “Ah yes, Mr Malfoy a word” said Umbridge, “That was 5, because technically ah isn’t a word, it’s a sound. Thank you for those words, I’ll always treasure them” said Draco with an eyeroll, causing the group to hold in their laugh. “Would you prefer to talk in detention Mr Malfoy?” said Umbridge, voice like honey. “Of Course not, Professor” said Draco standing up, squeezing Hermione’s hand as he stood up and brushed past her while following Umbridge. They didn’t go far but enough for no one else to overhear them. Draco didn’t speak, he waited for Umbridge, this is her little meeting after all. “Your father has been in contact with me, Mr Malfoy” said Professor Umbridge, “Ok” replied Draco, unsure where this was going but not liking it one bit. 

“It would appear, your sending his owls back unread and not returning home in the holidays, he is quite worried about his heir, so he asked me to check in on your wellbeing and grades. I will be replying with my findings, so you may want to rethink your alliances, for security of your inheritance and standing in society, we know what a proud man your father is. There is also the problem of your mother’s whereabouts, do you know where he could find her?” replied Umbridge with a gleam in her eye, causing Draco’s temper to boil. He isn’t going to lose it; he must keep his cool. “My health and grades are perfect. If I wish to ignore my Father’s owls, I shall do so. I am not rethinking my allegiances, I happen to like them, the way they are, though thank you for being concerned. My mother’s whereabouts is no one’s business and no, you will not find out off me to report to Lucius, now if that’s all, I would appreciate heading back to my friends” said Draco though clenched teeth. “You are heading down a dangerous path Mr. Malfoy, I only have your best interests in mind, but very well. I will replay your message to your Father” said Umbridge “Lucius” drawled Draco as he walked away and left her standing there.


	117. Chapter 117

**“If people are doubting how far you can go, go so far that you can’t hear them anymore.” – Michele Ruiz**

Draco walked back to the group but sat in the line of boys across the girls until they seen Umbridge make her way back into the castle, they resumed their previous positions. “what did she want?” asked Ron, with a bit of a grunt at the end. “Lucius wrote to her, asking about my health and grades, apparently ive been ignoring his owls and his worried. He also is ‘worried’ about Mother and asked Umbitch to check in” replied Draco. “wow, new level for Lucius” said Blaise. “Yeah, I told her my grades are fine, I am healthy, my mother’s where abouts are none of her business or Lucius’ and when she asked me to reconsider my allegiances for my inheritance and standing in society, I thanked her for her concern but said I like them the way they are” replied Draco, “Your inheritance isn’t important, its only money. Okay you’ll have a different lifestyle, but it will be worth it not to be branded for life, wouldn’t it?” asked Hermione, laying on Draco’s shoulder with his arm wrapped around her waist. 

“I’ll lose every Knut, Sickle and Galleon to stay away from Lucius and his deadbeat friends, sorry I meant Death Eaters” replied Draco. “he will get exposed soon and life will speed up to the end” said Harry. “Let’s head inside, I could use some lunch” said Daphne as he packed up her towel and threw on her school robes over her bikini. “yeah lunch” said Ron standing up and waiting for Daph’s hand. The rest slowly stood. Hermione could hear Harry and Ginny almost whispering to each other. “are you okay?” asked Ginny, “Yeah, I just wish I could talk to Sirius but with Umbridge stalking the mail and fire’s, there is no way possible” replied Harry, frown on his face, “I’m sure we can work something out” said Ginny, “doubt it Gin, but thanks” replied Harry, “see, the thing about growing up with Fred and George, you start believing anything is possible” said Ginny with a wink. 

A short walk later and the group were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating lunch when Ginny noticed Neville sitting alone, “Neville, come sit here, you don’t have to eat alone” half-yelled Ginny, Neville beamed and with a nod grabbed his plate and made his way over to sit next to Harry. “You okay Harry?” asked Neville, “Yeah Nev, just a bit down, I’ll be right” replied Harry, “no worries mate” said Neville patting him on the back. “How’s it going Neville?” asked Hermione, “eh” replied Neville, “Not good Longbottom?” asked Draco, “Nope, Seamus and Dean didn’t take my coming out well” replied Neville, “THEY WHAT?” yelled Ginny, “calm down, let him finish” said Harry, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her seated. “It’s okay Gin, really. They just said they need space to think about how they feel, so I’m back on the common room lounge” said Neville, looking glum. “I’ll be back” said Hermione getting up and walking away. She had just closed the great hall doors when she ran into the two people she was looking for. “oh good, now I don’t need to find you, mind if we chat in here?” asked Hermione pointing at an empty classroom. Dean look panicked but Seamus was keeping on a brave face.

“what’s up Hermione?” asked Dean when the door was shut. “You are both assholes. No, let me finish” said Hermione, holding her hand up when Seamus opened his mouth. “You have shared a common room, eaten and hung out with Neville, not once was he ever appropriate, His sexuality doesn’t effect who he is, which is your friend, or at least we all thought so, yet the first time something major has happened to him, you run like your worried his going to kiss you. If he had ever felt that way, he doesn’t now, did you know his dating someone? Oh, wow big shock, you’re not Merlin’s gift to gays. Now wake up to yourself, nothing has changed except for the fact his admitted the truth to you, finally!” finished Hermione, turning around and throwing the door open and stomping off. She threw herself down in the seat next to Draco, “you okay Love?” he asked, “yeah, just had a few words with Dean and Seamus” replied Hermione, rubbing her temples. Her anger had started giving her a headache. Draco kissed her on the temple, “you’re an amazing friend” he whispered to her. 

The group heard some footsteps behind them. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Neville whipped around to see who had stood behind them. Hermione smiled to see Seamus and Dean, Ginny wasn’t so happy, “bat-bogey hex if you say something I don’t like” half-snarled Ginny, “calm down, let them talk before you threaten them” said Harry, putting his hand on Ginny’s. “Someone wise pointed out to us, we have shared a common room, eaten meals and hung out for 5yrs and you never made a move or made us uncomfortable before, all you have done is finally got your secret out, it was wrong for me to request time to think. I am sorry Neville, I’d like to forget this happened and go back to normal” said Dean, sticking his hand out for Neville to shake, “I would shake your hand, but I’d prefer to hug you, but if your uncomfortable, I will shake your hand because I’m really happy to hear this Dean” said Neville standing up. “Come here mate” said Dean, throwing his arms around Neville in a brotherly hug. The group all looked at Seamus who was standing there silently. He cleared his throat, “what dean said, I couldn’t of said it better” he stated, throwing his arms around Neville too, eloping him in a group hug. “sit down, have some lunch” said Harry pointing next to Ron.

“Thanks” said Dean, walking around and sitting down next to Ron, with Seamus on his right. “who was this wise person?” asked Neville curiously. “Hermione” replied Dean while putting food on his plate. “I didn’t even notice you got up Hermione” said Neville with his eyebrow raised. “yeah well” replied Hermione with a shrug of her shoulders. “You have yourself quite the advocate, she seems to be standing up to everyone for you Neville” said Harry, smiling at his best friend. “Thank you, Hermione, you have been amazing for me during this time” said Neville with a head nod in her direction. “You help me in potions, charms and every other class but herbology, you stand up for me, with everything. I am quite in your debt; I don’t know how I will repay it” mumbled Neville though it was quite audible. “You don’t owe me a thing Neville” said Hermione, beaming at him. his returned smile was just as big. 

The group continued chatting through the rest of breakfast when there was a small ‘bang’ on the table, Hermione leant forward to see Career advice pamphlets. “ooh” gusted Hermione, grabbing the healer pamphlet and handing one of Daphne, “Thanks” said Daph with a smile. Everyone grabbed the career that excited them most. Except Ginny. “where are yours?” asked Seamus, pointing at Ginny’s empty hands. “I can’t find one on professional quidditch player” replied Ginny with a shrug of her shoulders. “It wouldn’t hurt to look into a second career, in case the first doesn’t work out Gin” said Daphne, pointing out a few pamphlets. “I’m good, Thanks” said Ginny, looking over Harry’s shoulder at the Auror programs. Ginny was the first to notice the new piece of parchment in front of them. “What’s this?” asked Ginny, lifting her parchment up to read it aloud now she had their attention. **“CAREER ADVICE. All fifth years are required to attend a short meeting with their head of house during the first week of summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below”**. “Mine is half past two on Monday, which means I miss Divination” said Harry. “Mine is at the same time" replied Draco. “Blimey Daph, a E at NEWT level potions, Herbology, transfiguration, Charms and Defense, I mean, they don’t want much, do they?” said Ron as he looked at Daphne’s pamphlet. “It’s a big responsibility, saving lives Ron” replied Daph, causing Hermione to chuckle.


	118. Chapter 118

**“We need to accept that we won’t always make the right decisions, that we’ll screw up royally sometimes – understanding that failure is not the opposite of success, it’s part of success.” – Arianna Huffington**

The Weasley twins walked up to them at the table and leaned into Harry, “Ginny had a word to us" “about your problem, we can help" “a diversion is what you need" “to speak to Sirius" said the twins, finishing each other’s sentences. “you want to WHAT?” asked Hermione, getting a bit loud at the end. “I need to mione" replied Harry. “Okay, what is the plan?” asked Hermione, “leave that to us little brainbox" replied Fred in a teasing tone. “we will set it off after classes tomorrow, in the west wing, it will guarantee you, roughly twenty minutes, right forge?” “too right Gred" said the twins with a wink as they walked off. “how are you going to do this? She is monitoring everything?” questioned Blaise, “Her fire" replied Ginny. “that makes sense. Okay, I’m off to the library for Charms revision" said Hermione standing up and grabbing her bag off the floor. “Actually I could do with a study session” said Harry standing up. The two walked to the library in silence until Hermione broke it. “Harry, why do you need to speak to Sirius so badly?” she asked. “I need some questions about the memory answered” replied Harry with a shrug of his shoulders. “I hope you get them" she replied as she linked her arm with Harrys.

Hours later, they finally put their books down in time to head to the great hall for dinner. Hermione sat directly in front of Draco; it seemed the girls had the same idea. “How was the revision?” asked Draco, “I think we covered most of it" replied Hermione. They broke off into separate conversations. Hermione was talking to Blaise, “how are you and Luna going?” she asked, “I’m going to end it" replied Blaise with a shrug of his shoulders. “Why?” asked Hermione, “We just never seem to have time for each other. I barely see her, and I already feel single" said Blaise, looking like he had his mind made up. Hermione reached across the table and grabbed his hand, “I’m really sorry" said Hermione sounding genuine. “It is what it is" said Blaise. 

“Cheating on Draco already Granger?” asked a high-pitched voice from behind her. She knew who’s voice it was without even turning around. “Yes, I’m considering having my turn of all the slytherin House. Compare sizes, I want to be just like you” replied Hermione, causing the others to laugh. “I’ll always have the best wand and you better not tell me anything else" said Draco with a smirk, “your wand will always be my favorite” replied Hermione smiling at Draco. “You disgust me Draco" said Pansy. “Bye” said Blaise waving at her. “I don’t have to go anywhere. I belong here, unlike some” said Pansy looking down at Hermione during the last comment. “at school or Gryffindor?” asked Daphne. “the school, obviously. I couldn’t imagine how anyone would want to be in Gryffindor. It’s disgusting” snapped Pansy.

“You are boring me, just leave" said Greg, finally joining the conversation. “How’s Vincent?” sneered Pansy, knowing how to rile the group up. “His fine, thanks for asking. I may not speak to him, but I’d still know more than you, which is sad considering the way you follow them around" replied Greg with a shrug of his shoulders. “You all make me sick" snapped Pansy. “Feeling is mutual” snapped Ginny. Pansy stared at the group for a few seconds before stomping off. “She is more annoying than you ever were" said Harry looking at Draco. “Try being in the common room with it" said Blaise with a shudder. “No thanks" said Ginny with a laugh. The rest of dinner passed by quickly with several different conversations. Hermione laid her head on Daphne’s shoulder and started to feel herself drifting off. “Come on you, bedtime" said Draco tapping her on the shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded. The rest of the group slowly followed half hour later. 

They walked into the common room to find Hermione and Draco asleep on the lounge, curled up in each other’s arms. “I didn’t think I’d like them together as much as I do” said Harry, “They are perfect for each other, the balance each other out” replied Ginny, “It’s not just that she makes him a better person, and she does” said Blaise “but he changes her too” finished Harry, “Yeah, that sums them up perfectly” said Ginny, Daphne smiled as she pulled her wand out and whispered “Capacious extermis". They watched the lounge expand to the size of a Double bed so if Draco rolled, he wouldn’t fall off the bed. “Come on, let’s go to bed" said Harry as he held Ginny’s hand. They hadn’t known that Draco was still awake. He kissed Hermione on the forehead and settled down for sleep. Hermione woke up the next morning refreshed, wrapped up on a double lounge. She slowly unwrapped herself and stood up to see Harry standing at the window in his own world. She walked up and quietly stood next to him. She noticed he was staring at the tree from his memory scene. “Harry, he grew up" she whispered, “I know. It’s more having to face Snape today for the first time since the memory” Harry whispered back. “if it makes you feel easier, you can sit with Draco, he is his godson after all" replied Hermione. “Thanks" he replied with a smile. 

Harry watched Hermione’s attention waver to the blonde on the lounge. “I never thought I’d see the day he become a really good friend. I never would have guessed I like you two together as much as I do" replied Harry. “I always knew there was kindness in him” said Hermione. “You were the only one out of the three of us. I’m glad you didn’t give up on him, he deserves this happiness and security.” Commented Harry. “You truly are the most amazing friend Harry” said Hermione kissing his cheek before walking over to the lounge to wake Draco for breakfast. “Good Morning sleepy head” whispered Hermione into his ear as she lay beside him with her head propped up on her hand. “I read a book once saying only true loves kiss could wake someone” replied Draco. “you’ve been reading Muggle stories?” questioned Hermione. “we can talk about that after my true love wakes me up" said Draco, causing Hermione to laugh before placing her lips against his. 

Everyone slowly started waking up and getting ready for the day. Hermione was standing at the window looking at the landscape of the grounds. She could see the whomping willow moving in the breeze, the giant squid slapping the water with his large tentacles making her smile. She didn’t realize anyone was downstairs as most headed upstairs to shower and dress, so she jumped when she heard a click, she spun around to see Greg standing there with his camera Focused on her. “Sorry, your silhouette with the sun and landscape behind you, was picture worthy, I even got that small smile that graced your face" said Greg looking sheepishly at her. “I can’t wait to see it" smiled Hermione as she turned back to the view. “Did you know that sometimes I wake up and still can’t believe I am here, years later and it still feels surreal and sometimes I still think I don’t belong here” half whispered Hermione. Greg took a step closer and stood beside her, following her lead by looking out the window. “You belong here, you deserve to be here. Hogwarts and the students are lucky you’re here. You are loyal, kind, and dead clever. There is a lot of people who would be saddened to see you leave" replied Greg. 

“Do you know why I try so hard?” questioned Hermione, “your naturally smart?” asked Greg, “No, I feel as a muggleborn that I need to prove myself as a witch” replied Hermione. “I can’t say anything to change your mind on that, but you’ve proven yourself a thousand times over” replied Greg as he wrapped his arm across her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder, the same way she would off with Harry or Ron. “Thank you, Greg, for becoming a close friend of mine, despite what it cost you" Hermione said. “One day, I’ll get my friend back. I have to be patient and keep believing it, or honestly, I’d fall apart" replied Greg. “It’s his loss” said Hermione. Greg turned around hearing footsteps on the stairs. Hermione turned to see everyone else coming down the stairs.


	119. Chapter 119

**“You’ve gotta dance like there’s nobody watching, love like you’ll never be hurt, sing like there’s nobody listening, and live like it’s heaven on earth.” ― William W. Purkey**

“Ready for breakfast?” asked Ron, “my kind of friend, always thinking of his stomach too" said Greg, putting his hand out for a fist bump. Everyone started walking down the corridor when suddenly Hermione felt Draco's body freeze and suddenly fall to the ground. Hermione turned around to see Adrian, Pucey, Crabbe, Theo, Millicent, and Pansy staring at them. “anyone else want a taste?” asked Pucey was he waved his hand to show Draco in a body bind. “your outnumbered. You sure you want to go down this road?” asked Hermione as she saw Ginny with her wand pointed at Draco as she cast a non-verbal “finite Incantatem". Draco leaped to his feet quicker than lightning. “which coward hit me from behind?” he asked calmly, which worried Hermione. “to answer your question, we do want to go down this road mudblood and I did" said Adrian with a smile. It happened so quickly, one moment Adrian was smiling, next moment he was being thrown back, landing on his ass. It seemed to ignite the duel. Hermione seen Harry fighting Pucey, Draco was walking towards Adrian. Ron fighting Theo, Daphne was fighting Millicent, Blaise fighting Crabbe. Greg and Ginny standing to the side. Hermione smiled when she seen Pansy walking towards her. This would definitely be worth the detention. 

“Mudblood, you look very keen to loose" laughed Pansy, “I haven’t lost to you yet but I’m going to enjoy this" replied Hermione twirling her hand between her fingers. Pansy held her wand up, “Langlock" Hermione’s tongue got stuck to the roof of her mouth, making Pansy believe Hermione couldn’t cast a spell but she didn’t know Hermione had accomplished non-verbal in 4th Year. Hermione concentrated on the spell in her mind. Wordlessly Pansy's face started breaking out into huge pimples, causing her to cry out as they were quite big and painful. Hermione felt her tongue unstick and turned to smile at Ginny, knowing it was her. “locomotor wibbly" said Hermione Causing Pansy’s legs turn to jelly. She watched as Pansy hit the floor before walking over to stand over her body. “Petrificus totalus" said Hermione causing Pansy’s body to freeze. “I am really over you and your attitude, enough is enough.” Said Hermione as she stood straight and watched the other duels around her. They were really holding their own. 

Everyone was so invested in their duels or watching the duels that they didn’t notice a figure approaching until a big bang blasted, scaring everyone. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ATROCIOUS BEHAVIOR?” yelled Professor McGonagall, “professor, the Slytherin’s hit Draco from behind. It kind of erupted from that" explained Ginny. “all of you, to your head of house now!” exclaimed Professor McGonagall. “hem hem”. Hermione felt dread fill her stomach. It couldn’t be good now that Umbridge is here. “I will handle this Minerva” said Umbridge sweetly. She turned to look at the Gryffindor’s and 3 Slytherin’s. “attacking students? Inquisitorial squad members? we simply can’t have that at all. Detention for a week and a letter home” snapped Umbridge. “Dolores, you need to hear both sides" said McGonagall sternly. “No, I don’t. They have been thorns in my side since I got here, this is the group trying to undermine me by attacking my selected students” said Umbridge, voice laced with a too sweet honey. 

“It’s okay Professor, we don’t mind being used as an example of how unfair Umbridge is” snapped Hermione. She didn’t have much guilt of speaking to or about Umbridge, she wasn’t a real professor, nor someone who earned her respect. If she wanted some, Umbridge needs to make some first. “You wouldn’t want more detention; it may affect your studies" said Umbridge with her girly giggle. Hermione was about to reply until she looked at McGonagall, who was shaking her head. “of course not professor, I’m sure you have more important things to do with your time" replied Hermione. Hermione, Draco, and their friends turned around and headed into the great hall for breakfast, throwing themselves quietly onto a bench and adding food to their plates. “You lot okay?” asked Neville from the right of Gin, “just the usual day in Hermione dating Draco" mumbled Ginny, “care to fill me in?” replied Neville confused. 

“just a run in with a group of Slytherin’s" commented Hermione. “I’m sure you handled it” replied Neville as he let their breakfast absorb their attention. “What classes do you all have today?” questioned Blaise, ending the silence. “History of magic, potions and arithmancy and defense” replied Hermione. “all of that except Arithmancy, I have divination” mumbled Harry. “You don’t have divination; you have career advice Harry" said Ginny. Harry smiled, kissed her on the temple. “what would I do without you?” he asked, “be absolutely lost" mumbled Daphne, causing Ron, Hermione, and Draco to laugh. “shut up Daph" laughed Harry. 

**(FOLLOWING HARRY)**

**Harry stood up and kissed Ginny goodbye as everyone made their way to the class and he walked to Professor McGonagall’s office. He stood outside and knocked on the door. “Enter” said the Professor. Harry noticed a flash of Pink out of the corner of his eyes and turned his head, making eye contact with Professor Umbridge. Her eyes narrowed a fraction before he took his seat and tried to ignore the puff of pink behind him. McGonagall had her usual stern look on her face, though he doubted it had anything to do with him. “Well, Potter this meeting is to discuss any future job prospects you have in mind, see what your grades are and what lessons you will need next year to accomplish your dream. Do you have anything in mind?” asked McGonagall. “I was thinking of maybe looking into being an Auror" mumbled Harry distractedly. “Top grades for that Potter, but aside from that, you so far have the hands-on experience" said McGonagall, her already thin mouth going thinner until she looked like she had no lips at all. “five NEWTS. Nothing under exceeds expectation. It is a difficult career path Potter; they only take the best" finished McGonagall.**

**In the corner, Professor Umbridge gave her signature fake cough, but it went ignored by McGonagall. “You need to know what classes to take next year" said McGonagall, “Defence?” questioned Harry. “naturally. I would also advise transfiguration because you will need to transfigure or Untransfigure in your work. I will only tell you once, I do not accept students into my NEWT class with less than a exceeds expectations, I’d say your averaging “Acceptable" at the moment so you’ll need to pick up your grades, perhaps Miss Granger or Mr Malfoy will be able to help you" said McGonagall constantly ignoring the constant small coughs being issued from behind Harry. He didn’t know how she was doing it; he was being distracted. “Charms and Potions too, yes Potter, Potions" said McGonagall seeing the face Harry had made at the thought of continuing Snape’s class. “Poisons and antidotes are essential. I must tell you Professor Snape refuses to take anyone without a grade of ‘outstanding' into his class. Perhaps see Mr Malfoy about that class for some extra help” said McGonagall.**

**“Sorry to interrupt professor but perhaps professor Umbridge needs assistance as her coughing is getting quite distracting” said Harry. “May I offer you a cough drop Dolores?” asked McGonagall. "Oh, no, thank you. I was wondering if I could make a tiny interruption” said Umbridge sweetly. "You are within your right too, with your new title" said McGonagall with her eyebrow raised. “I am a bit worried that Potter doesn’t quite have the right 'temper' for an Auror” smiled Umbridge. “very well. Now potter if you are serious about your ambition, I suggest the tutoring of Transfiguration and Potions that I have suggested. I see Professor Flitwick has graded you between ‘Acceptable’ and ‘Exceeds expectations’ so you’re on the right track for Charms. Professor Lupin has also graded you graded particularly high – are you sure I cannot offer you a cough drop Dolores?” snapped McGonagall at yet another interruption.**

**“No, thank you. I am just concerned that you may not have Potter’s latest defense marks. I was sure I put them in there" said Umbridge. “you mean this?” asked McGonagall holding a pink sheet of paper, scanning it, and putting it back into his folder. “as I was saying, Professor Lupin thought you showed a real grasp of defense – “ said McGonagall. “do you not understand my note Minerva?” questioned Umbridge. “I am proficient in understanding English, Thankyou Dolores" said McGonagall, trying to hold back from snapping. Harry could tell it was taking all of her strength. “I do not know how you can justify giving Mr Potter false hope that-“ started Umbridge before being interrupted.**

**“False hope? I’m sorry, your misunderstood. Potter you have received high marks in all your defense tests-" said McGonagall. “I’m sorry Minerva but as you can tell from my note, Mr Potter is achieving very poor results in my class" said Umbridge smiling in satisfaction. “my apologies Potter, I should have made my intentions clearer, you have received high marks in all your tests set by a competent teacher” said McGonagall staring at professor Umbridge. Umbridge’s smile vanished and she seemed to be writing on her clipboard so fast, Harry wouldn’t be surprised if her quill doesn’t break in protest soon. “Any questions Potter?” asked McGonagall ignoring Umbridge. “Yes professor. What kind of further testing is required?” asked harry. “you will need to demonstrate acting well under high pressure, perseverance and dedication. Auror training is another three years training. You need extremely high skills in Defense. It will mean more studying after school, are you willing to do so Potter?” questioned McGonagall.  
“Yes professor, I have another question" said Harry.**

**“Very well, I will answer to the best of my ability” said McGonagall. “What did my parents want to do?” asked Harry quietly. “Your mother wanted to go into healing, your father and godfather wanted to be Aurors. They didn’t get the chance to start, due to other obligations. Remus wanted to teach" said McGonagall, eyes far away into the past. “Thank you professor.” Said Harry with a small smile, “You are forgetting the ministry looks into criminal records, so potter has as much chance of being an Auror as Dumbledore has of returning to this school" said Umbridge as if another conversation hadn’t been started. "See potter, you have a very good chance" smiled McGonagall. “the boy has a criminal record” snapped Umbridge. “He was cleared of all charges, as you are very well aware, having been on the wizengamot" snapped McGonagall. Umbridge stood up, with a scrap of her chair, she is so short, it did not have a big effect, she was probably hoping for, tho her face having a hard fury on it, did make a difference in Harry, he had never seen the woman so angry.**

**McGonagall must have sensed the hostility as she also stood at her very sufficient height, towering both Harry and Umbridge. McGonagall was someone to fear, her stance Regal and demanding attention, her look of loathing etched on her face, staring coldly at Umbridge. Harry sunk into his chair, his eyes on McGonagall. “the minister will never hire Potter” said Umbridge, ending her sentence in a half sneer Harry could feel on the back of his head. “Harry, I promise to personally make sure that you become an Auror, if it is the last thing I do, do you understand me?” asked McGonagall. “yes professor” mumbled Harry. “the minister will never hire Potter” said Umbridge. “I heard you the first time Dolores, but we may well have a new minister at the time Harry wants to join" said McGonagall. “ah ha, that’s it, you’re hoping Dumbledore takes the head job, so you can be me? Headmistress and undersecretary to the minister” clapped Umbridge, as if she had solved anything.**

**“I would rather drink a draught of living death than watch a man as amazing and smart as Dumbledore sitting in that stuffy office underground" snapped McGonagall. “Potter, that is the end of our meeting, you may go" said McGonagall a bit softer. “Professor” said Harry quietly as he packed his bag, “Yes potter?” questioned McGonagall. “I promise not to let you down” replied Harry with a smile. “you never do Mr Potter” said McGonagall, eyes taking some of the harshness away to be replaced with a small twinkle similar to Dumbledore’s. Harry was down the corridor and could still hear the two professors yelling at each other. The temptation to eavesdrop was hard to ignore.**


	120. Chapter 120

**“Everything you can imagine is real.”― Pablo Picasso**

**I OWN ARCHIE, BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE, THE DRAMION SCENES ARE MINE - THE REST BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

The group walked into defense against the dark arts, took their seats and watched Umbridge march into the classroom and stand at the front. “Good afternoon class" said Umbridge. “Good afternoon professor Umbridge" said the class as one. “You know what to do, wands away, books out" snapped Umbridge as she walked around her desk to start writing. Harry assumed it was a letter to the minister. “She looks mad" mumbled Hermione from behind him. “Yeah she got into a heated argument with McGonagall during my career meeting” mumbled Harry. “are you sure todays best?” questioned Draco. “yep. Has to be, it’s all planned" whispered harry. The rest of the class was quiet and as dull as it had been all year. The Bell finally rung, signally the end of the lesson. “if it wasn’t Umbridge, I wouldn’t even bother to show up for this bloody lesson" mumbled Ron as he walked out holding Daphne’s hand. 

The group were making their way to lunch when they heard the unmistakable sound of a bang, followed by yelling students. Harry shoved his cloak on as people started shoving and starring at the roof with unease. Harry shoved his bag into the closest cupboard, and he dodged students as he half ran towards Umbridge’s office. “Harry” whispered Hermione. “what?” he asked. “Draco, Greg and I will hold Down this end. Ron, Blaise, and Daphne will be at the other end. Ginny will go in with you” said Hermione.. 

**(FOLLOWING HARRY AGAIN)**

**Harry took Sirius’s knife out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock, hearing the unmistakable click, Harry and Ginny quickly opened the door. The office was quiet, only thing moving was the cats in the plates. Harry glanced behind her desk, seeing his broom caused a pang in his heart. He missed quidditch. Harry grabbed the floo powder, knelt next to the fireplace and lowered his face into it. “12 Grimmauld place" he said clearly. It didn’t take long for the normal feeling of using the floo network to stop. He seen a man reading a newspaper at the table, “Sirius?” called Harry. The Man turned around in shock, “Harry?, is everything okay?” asked Lupin “yeah, just fancied a chat with Sirius.” Mumbled Harry. “give me a second" said Lupin as Harry watched him walk away. “PADFOOT, HARRY IS IN THE FIRE" harry heard Lupin yell before he heard banging off feet coming down the stairs. “Harry is everything okay?” asked Sirius, skidding into the kitchen, and dropping to his knees, lupin right beside him. “I just fancied a chat about my dad" said Harry. “Any reason?” asked Lupin. “well, I was in lessons with Snape and he left, and I saw the pensive on his desk and got curious and kind of fell in” said Harry.**

**“What was the memory?” questioned Sirius. “Defense exam. You were finished and sitting outside under a tree, Dad was playing with a snitch and messing up his hair, looking at the Lake" said Harry. “Oh yes, I forgot he used to mess up his hair" laughed Sirius. “well, um, you guys were bullying Snape" said Harry. “I wouldn’t like you to judge your father on that memory" said Lupin, “we were 15” commented Sirius. “I’m 15” said Harry heatedly. “Harry, your dad and Snape hated each other from the first time they seen each other. You can understand that surely, it’s the same as you and Draco from what I’ve heard. I think Snape wanted to be like your dad, quidditch player and popular, and well Snape was a little oddball up to his eyes in the darks and no matter what you see or hear, your father hated the dark arts” said Sirius. “why was he looking over at the lake?” asked Harry. “he was probably seeing if your mum had noticed him" smiled Lupin, “she sure noticed him" mumbled Harry. “she abused him that day, as far as I can remember" said Lupin, “yeah, so how come she married him? She hated him" questioned Harry. “She didn’t hate him; she just didn’t like his jokes and pranks. He was a pain in the ass when he was trying to get her attention.” Said Sirius. “she started going out with him in 7th year" said Lupin, “once his head deflated a bit” laughed Sirius.**

**“Harry how did Snape react to you finding his memory?” asked Lupin, “oh, he kicked me out and refuses to teach me" said Harry. “these lessons are important. I’m coming up there right now" snapped Sirius standing up but being pushed back by Lupin, “no, I will go" said Lupin. “Actually, neither of you need to come up, I’ve been practicing with Draco" said Harry. “I would question his talent but-" started Remus, “he was trained by Narcissa and it’s the first thing us black kids were taught so I trust her" interrupted Sirius. “I have to go, I’m in Umbridge’s fire and she could be back soon.” Said Harry with a smile, feeling better now. “You truly are my godson” laughed Sirius. “we will talk soon Harry" said Lupin with a wave of his hand as Harry pulled his head out of the fire. He looked up and locked eyes with Ginny. “are you feeling better?” she questioned. “I’d be 100% after we get out of his office" said Harry wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss.**

“All done?” asked Hermione, “yeah, let’s go check out the commotion” said Harry, walking down the corridor. Slowly the group come to the entrance, it was eerie, similar to the night that the divination teacher left. Hermione and Draco pushed their way to the front. In front of Umbridge stood the twins, confidence and arrogancy on their faces. “so, you think it’s funny to turn this school corridor into a swamp?” asked Umbridge, starring at the twins, the same way a predator would look at prey. It made Hermione’s blood boil. The twins looked at each other with smirks. “I’m going to say Yes" “it is hilarious. Your welcome" they said. “why am I welcome?” asked Umbridge sweetly. “you see headmistress that the school” “has become quite dull and grey" “since your pinkness arrived" “so we made kids laugh" “we know how much you" “hate laughter" said the twins, unfazed by Umbridge’s stares. Draco nudged Hermione and pointed out Filch, half running to the professor. “I have the forms headmistress" wheezed filch. “ah particularly good. You two are about to learn a valuable lesson, no one disrespects me or this school" said Umbridge. “you might want to" “use that lesson for yourself" said the twins. “MOVE NOW" yelled Umbridge. “I don’t think so" “you see we believe we have” “outgrown our education so" “we will be trying our luck in the real world" “ACCIO BROOMS" yelled the twins, finishing their speech together.


	121. Chapter 121

**“When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us.” ― Helen Keller**

Hermione spun around the loud bang and watched the brooms flying to the twins, bringing the thick lock with it, causing multiple students to duck. “we won’t be seeing you" said Fred as he mounted his broom. “No need to keep in touch" said George doing the same thing. Hermione watched the twins mount their brooms and hover in the air. “if anyone wants a portable swamp, like demonstrated today” “we can be found at ninety-three diagon alley" “Weasleys’ wizard Wheezes" said the twins. “any Hogwarts students that promises" “to use our products on this old bat" “gets a discount" said the twins. “GET BACK HERE" yelled Umbridge. “Hey Peeves" said Fred spotting the poltergeist “give her hell for us" said George. Hermione was shocked. She had never seen peeves salute everyone. The twins rose higher on their brooms and the sound of the entrance hall was deafening. Students and teachers applauding the twins. A big bang and 3 W fireworks were displayed in the sky.

The group heading into the great hall for dinner. “I’m going to be in so much trouble” said Ron laying his head on the table. “why?” questioned Daphne, “it will be my fault they left" mumbled Ron, “how could you have possibly stopped them?” asked Blaise, “should have grabbed onto their brooms or something" said Ron, “that’s ridiculous, by sounds of it, they already had a premise, which I curious about how they got the money” said Hermione, noticing Harry and Draco studying their dinner out of the corner of her eye. “ive been wondering that too" replied Ginny, also looking at the boys. “Well, you see we uh" “kind of uh" mumbled Harry and Draco together. “spit it out" snapped Hermione. “I gave them half of my Triwizard winnings" said Harry, “I gave them a start-up loan, which they say they are going to pay back but I just said to name a product after me" said Draco with a smirk. 

"You didn’t?” questioned Hermione. “yep" said Harry. “of course, I did, they are quite talented and will make a name for themselves. They have the personality and the skills. It will be an amazing investment” said Draco confidently. “this is brilliant" exclaimed Ron, “how?” questioned Ginny. “It’s not my fault, its Harry and Draco’s, do you mind if I tell mum?” asked Ron, “she is bound to find out anyways" replied Draco with a wave of his hand. “You are amazing” whispered Hermione kissing Draco on the cheek, “why?” he questioned, “you never would have helped a Weasley last year” mumbled Hermione. 

Hermione laid her head on Daphne’s shoulder, exhausted but content. She closed her eyes and listened to the conversation around her. A smile on her face. This time last year, Hermione and her friends hated Draco and his. No slytherin would have ever sat down at the Gryffindor table, but now, it was unusual to see the small Gryffindor group without at least 1 of their Slytherin’s. Hermione opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up, she smiled at Draco beside her, “come on my bookworm, bedtime for you" smiled Draco. “I better be your favourite bookworm” mumbled Hermione standing up, “of course you are" replied Draco, putting a soft kiss against her temple. 

They made it back to the common room in absolute silence. Hermione laid down on the lounge and patted the spot beside her. It didn’t take much persuasion to have Draco join her. She laid her head on his chest as she put one of her legs between his, with her hand on his chest, she drifted into a comfortable sleep as Draco placed a kiss against her cheek. Draco lay there looking at her. He can’t believe he ever hated this amazing witch. He knew then and there, she was it, no one would compare, he would die a lonely man before he took another. He felt mushy but when you know, you know. It didn’t take long for Draco to reach that spot between awake and asleep. He drifted further from sleep as he heard the common room start filling with his friends, but he refused to open his eyes.

The next morning everyone started slowly coming down the stairs. Hermione was sitting at the table with a coffee, her head on Greg’s shoulder. “You best go get ready for Breakfast Greg" said Hermione, lifting her head off his shoulder and walking around him to lay back down next to Draco. She propped herself up on her elbow and touched his face lightly. “wakey wakey Drakey" sung Hermione. “Call me Drakey again and you will regret it" mumbled Draco with his eyes closed, making Hermione giggle. “Come on, it’s time to wake up" said Hermione. Draco was opening his eyes and throwing his hand over Hermione’s hip. “Good morning Beautiful" said Draco smiling. “Good Morning Handsome” replied Greg from the window, causing Hermione to laugh hysterically and Draco to scowl. “I didn’t even know you were there” said Draco causing Hermione to continue laughing. “Morning Greg" said Draco. 

Hermione finally stopped laughing and put her lips on Draco's. “Now it’s a good morning" mumbled Draco when Hermione pulled away. “I need to get ready. See you soon" said Hermione standing up and walking up the stairs. “One day, I’m going to find a love like yours" said Greg looking out the window but knowing Draco was aware who he was speaking too. “One day Greg. She is out there" replied Draco, “yeah" mumbled Greg, doubting it but wanting to believe it at the same time. Draco didn’t know how to reply to that, so he also headed up the stairs to get ready for school. 

It was a few days after that the story of the twins departure had changed, instead of leaving on brooms, it turned into a dragon that they breathed fire on Umbridge. The twins would have loved to know they are the talk of the great hall. “the bloody twins would be loving this attention even a few days later, they are still being talked about” said Ginny, “I was just thinking that" said Hermione. It didn’t take long for the owl post, Draco watched Ron turn pale, watching to make sure there wasn’t a howler headed his way as he had done for days. Draco didn’t know why he was worried, he had already written his mother and explained. Granted he hadn’t received one back, but surely with the order and the twins leaving school, she had much more pressing matters. Once the post was over, Ron sighed in relief. “first class?” asked Blaise, “Charms" replied Hermione. The conversation slowly died down as people headed into their classes. Everyone waved goodbye to Ginny as she headed off to potions and the group trudged up to Charms.

On the way, Hermione noticed several students walking into their lessons, happier than before. “You know, Fred and George were right” said Hermione, “about what?” questioned Blaise, “The school has been dreary since Umbridge arrived, you can tell by how much brighter it seems now that everyone is smiling” replied Hermione. The group looked around and seen what she meant; people were smiling a lot more. “have you heard the new sayings?” asked Blaise, “no, what?” replied Daphne, “One more lesson like that and I’ll do a Weasley and I just feel like jumping on my broom and taking off, they are quite popular” replied Blaise.


	122. Chapter 122

**“Do one thing every day that scares you.”― Eleanor Roosevelt**

The swamp on the Fifth floor had been roped off since the twins hadn’t left directions about how to remove it. Hermione was sure McGonagall or Flitwick could have removed it with a flick of their wand, but they seemed content on allowing Umbridge to try. The swamp was the least of Umbridge’s worries as students seemed to be popping up sick, everywhere, Thanks to the skiving snack boxes. someone had set a nifler into her office, which destroyed it in search of shiny things and attacked the woman as she walked in, covered in her usual ghastly accessories. The newest accessory for students were bubble head charms as Peeves frequently dropped dung bombs and stink pellets randomly between classes when students were in high capacity. Filch paced the halls with a horse whip, but since it was so many different students, he was having a problem catching them. The inquisitorial squad tried to help, but random things kept happening to them, Marcus flint ended up in the hospital wing for a few days with a disgusting green hew and nasty smelling bubble around him. Much to Hermione’s delight, Pansy missed a whole day after Ginny and Her caused Pansy to grow antlers.

“They must have sold so many skiving snack boxes before they left” said Ginny, “whys that?” asked Hermione, “I went to DADA and one by one, the whole class started becoming sick with various things, she had to cancel the class” laughed Ginny. “We should do that, get everyone to do it” said Harry. Hermione and group were walking past peeves who was trying to unscrew a chandelier and she could have sworn she heard McGonagall say “try turning it the other way” on her way past. None of the teachers were lending a hand, instead watching as the headmistress ran herself ragged trying to catch anyone and everyone. The rest of the week progressed this way, with lessons constantly interrupted by everything possible. It was finally Saturday, the last game of the quidditch season. The group donned their Gryffindor colours, even the Slytherin’s of the group were wearing the colours, except Draco who was being badgered by Ginny.

“You have to support us!” she half screamed, “I am, but I’m not painting my bloody face red or wearing the colours, I will sit on your side of the stadium tho” said Draco, enjoying watching Ginny get frustrated. “No, that’s not good enough, atleast wear something red?” asked Ginny, “Fine” said Draco, tapping his green and silver leather bracelet, turning it red and gold, “happy?” he asked, lifting one of his eyebrows. “I suppose it’s enough” mumbled Ginny as she walked away. Slowly everyone was heading down to pitch to watch Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. It seemed to be the only activity that the students wouldn’t dare interrupt. Hermione watched the teams rise into the air and the game begin, she had just pulled her book out when she heard a ‘pssst, Hermione and Harry, listen can yeh come with me, now? While ev’ryones watchin’ the match?” asked Hagrid. “can’t it wait?” asked Harry looking at the furry man. “I wish, please” asked Hagrid, “Yeah, I’ll come” said Hermione. “where are you going?” questioned Draco from infront of her when he felt her rise up. “I’m going somewhere with Hagrid, I will be right back” said Hermione kissing his cheek, receiving a nod in reply. 

Slowly Harry and Hermione snuck out of the stadium and walked to meet up with Hagrid in the edge of the forest. “Everything okay? why are you armed?” questioned Hermione, noticing the cross bow in his hands. “cause the other centaurs are good an’ riled up, blaming me for helpin’ frienze, lucky I did, they abou’ kicked him ter death” said Hagrid. “is that why we are here?” asked Harry, “ah No, I gots meself a bit of a problem, you see” mumbled Hagrid. “what kind of problem?” asked Hermione, “you’ll see in a mo’ , we almos’ there” replied Hagrid. Hermione and Harry followed Hagrid, dread filling her stomach, whatever it is, it can’t be good. Hagrid is known for his unusual creatures and his ‘everything is soft and fluffy attitude’, which doesn’t bode well for Hermione usually. Suddenly Hagrid stopped, causing Hermione to bump into him, luckily harry caught her before she fell. “Thanks” she mumbled. “jus’ stop fer a momen’ so I can fill yeh in” said Hagrid, “that would be appreciated” said Hermione. 

“there’s a good chance I’m goin’ ter get the sack any day now, Umbridge reckons it was me that put tha’ niffler in her office, anthin’ ter do wit’ magical creatures an’ its my fault, ruddy well wasn’. Yeh know she’s bin lookin’ fer a reason ter get rid of me, I don’ wan’ ter go, of course, but if it wasn’ fer .. well … the special circumstance I’m abou’ ter show yeh, I’d leave right now, befor’ she does a Trelawney on me. Its not the end of the world, ill be able ter help Dumbledore once I’m outta here. Look I wouldn’ be tellin’ yer this if I didn’ have ter. See, if I go .. well, I need to tell someone because I’ll need you two ter help me and everyone else if ter willin’” said Hagrid. “I’m sure they would, what is it?” asked Hermione, “come with me” said Hagrid, once again marching through the forest with a purpose. The more they walked, the louder the snoring got, something huge was asleep in here and they were walking straight to it. Hermione looked at Harry to see him just as wary and curious as her. 

Hagrid mumbled “sleepin” and approached quietly, the other two copying his lead. He finally stopped. Hermione looked over the sleeping Giant, “who is he?” she asked, blocking out Harry’s “what is it?”. “I thought none of them wanted to come back with you Hagrid” said Hermione, “well- no – he didn’ wan’ ter come” said Hagrid, “You forced a giant to come, that’s really dangerous Hagrid!” said Hermione, “but I had ter bring him Hermione, I had ter!” said Hagrid, looking pleading. “why?” asked Hermione, “His bin bullied cause his small” said Hagrid, “small?” asked Harry, “he sure doesn’t look small” mumbled Hermione, “Look, I bin teachin’ him manners an’ all that – I’ll be able ter show everyone his harmless” said Hagrid, once again looking desperate. “Harmless?, is he the reason you have been constantly assaulted and injured Hagrid, he obviously isn’t happy here!, you took him away from his home!” said Hermione, “I HAD TER, HIS MY BROTHER!” yelled Hagrid, now crying. “when you say brother?” asked Harry, putting his hand on Hagrid, hoping to calm him down, “His me half-brother, me mum had another giant when she left me dad, so they had Grawp.” Said Hagrid, “Grawp?” asked Hermione.

“well that’s what it sounds like when he says his name” replied Hagrid. “what do you want us to do?” asked Harry, looking backwards at the giant in half fear. “jus’ sit wit’ him, readin’ and stuff, learnin’ him English an’ stuff, he jus’ needs company, he can get his own food an’ all” said Hagrid. Hermione and Harry nodded as Hagrid walked up to the sleeping giant and started waking him up. He opened his eyes and stood to his full height, a good sixteen feet. Harry scrambled backwards as the Giant advanced him, but Hermione wasn’t so lucky, she was lifted up into his hands and froze, she could hear Harry yelling and Hagrid saying “Grawp, you better put Hermione down, now! If yer kno’ wha’s good fer yeh!” but I didn’t make much difference. Hermione decided to try something. She looked Grawp straight in the eyes and in her perfect impression of Professor McGonagall snapped, “Grawp, you put me down this instant young man!”. She felt funny calling a giant a young man, but it worked, he slowly put her down and jogged away, bent over, grabbing something, and walking back.

He handed Hermione a bicycle handlebar and pointed to the bell. Hermione rung it once and watched his face light up, causing her to smile. “Hagrid, you really need to think this through, he really doesn’t want to be here. I understand he is your brother, I get that, on some level but he is unhappy. How long do you think that you can keep him tied up?” questioned Hermione gesturing at rope around Grawps waist. “Hermione, i had ter" mumbled Hagrid, once again trying to convince her that it was the right idea. Hermione stood there taking a deep breath and counting to 10. “Okay, what do you need us to do?” asked Hermione with a business face on. “I jus' need ter know someone was carryin' on tryin' ter teach him ter speak” mumbled Hagrid. Hermione took another deep breath to keep herself in check before laughing at Hagrid and his attempts at subduing a most likely violent giant that wanted to go home. “okay” mumbled Hermione. “thank yer heaps" said Hagrid. 

"We should get back before everyone notices we are missing” said Harry. “yer right” said Hagrid, bending down to pick up his crossbow, wave at his brother and start leading them through the forest. “stop" said Hagrid suddenly. Hermione stood beside Harry, grabbing his hand in fright as she heard movement surrounding them. Harry squeezed her hand in comfort as he looked around and noticed they had been circled. “we thought we told you Hagrid, you are no longer welcome here?" boomed a voice from beside them, causing Hermione and Harry’s head to whip around. “how are yeh?” asked Hagrid, looking at the centaur. “We warned you what would happen if you came into the forest again human" snapped another centaur, this one was beautiful in Hermione’s opinion. He had a smooth cream chest than lowered down into a light brown horses body, with a light blonde mane. Harry seen where she was looking and mumbled “it’s a centaur Draco” mumbled Harry causing Hermione to blush. “WHAT IS IT YOUR WHISPERING ABOUT?” yelled another centaur looking at the two kids. “be calm, we do not harm young" snapped Bane starring at the angry centaur. “they are not his, students from the school” snapped the angry one again.


	123. Chapter 123

**“It’s no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.”― Lewis Carroll**

“once again, the slaughter of foals is a terrible crime, we do not harm young, no matter the circumstances. today you pass Hagrid, but this will be the last time" said Bane, authority in his voice. Hermione looked at Hagrid opening his mouth, but she quickly let go of Harry’s hand and put her hands-on Hagrid's back. “Thank you Sir. We shall be going" said Hermione still attempting to get Hagrid to walk. “come on Hagrid" snapped Harry as he started walking away. Hagrid seemed to come out of wherever he went and started walking. “ruddy mules" mumbled Hagrid the rest of the way through the forest. Hermione had never been so happy to see the thinning of the tree’s. They could hear the crowd going wild. “wonder who is winning" mumbled Harry, “a few seconds and we will know" said Hermione quickening her steps. “look, everyone is coming out" said Hermione, “hurry, yeh blend in an' no one knew yer was gone" said Hagrid smiling. “yeah, see you" muttered Harry as he grabbed Hermione’s hand and half dragged her into the crowd. “I cannot believe that man" snapped Hermione, “it’s his brother” said Harry with a shrug of his shoulders, as if that settled it. “I don’t care if it’s the bloody queen of England. I am NOT going back into that forest to be attacked by centaurs to teach an unwilling giant prisoner how to bloody speak!” snapped Hermione. “you don’t have to Mione, I’ll drag Ron along with me, if Hagrid gets the boot" replied Harry putting his hand on her shoulder in comfort. 

“you mean the forest with spiders? Good luck and I love Hagrid, I do, but it’s not an If Harry, it’s a When. You know as well as I do, Umbridge will get rid of him as soon as she can" said Hermione. “everything okay?” asked a voice from behind Hermione causing her to turn and smile at Draco. “it’s a long story, we will talk about it later" smiled Hermione giving Draco at peck on the cheek. “so, congratulations” said Blaise offering his hand to Harry “for what?” asked Harry looking puzzled, “dude, you guys just won the quidditch house cup" said Blaise looking at Harry as if he had two heads. “I know, but I didn’t play, that’s why I was confused” lied Harry quickly. Hermione ducked her head and continued walking up to their common room, Draco on her tail. She turned around and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in hers. “You guys coming to dinner?” asked Ginny from in front of the great hall, watching the two. “I’m not hungry, if I feel like eating later, I’ll go to the kitchens” Hermione replied to Ginny. 

The group slowly walked into the great hall as Hermione turned and walked up the grand staircase. She was so absorbed; she didn’t even notice that Draco was still holding her hand or had brought her to the common room. He sat her on the lounge and knelt down in front of her. “are you okay love?” asked Draco, putting his hands on her knees. “I’m okay. I just got a bit of a problem” mumbled Hermione. “want to talk about it?” asked Draco realizing that the tiny bit of anger he heard earlier had been taken over by shock. “help me forget?” mumbled Hermione, finally looking at him. She had put on such a brave face, forcing Hagrid out of the forest, being lifted up by a 16-foot giant, almost being trampled by a herd of centaurs but it was all hitting her now and she was absolutely terrified. 

“I can do that" said Draco. He Put his hands on both sides of Hermione’s head and lowered his lips until they were level with hers. He slowly connected their lips, allowing her a distraction in the form of him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his tongue along her lip, asking for entry she was all too happy to give him, it didn’t take long for their tongue to battle for dominance. Draco lowered his hands from her face, running them down her arms until they settled on her hips, pulling her tighter into him until she fell forward and ended up on his lap. Hermione let out a little squeal in surprise but didn’t break the kiss. Draco broke the kiss once she was on his lap, he was struggling to think properly so he didn’t, he just ran on instinct. Draco looked into Hermione’s eyes and smiled before he lowered his head once again to start giving her neck sweet soft kisses, hands rubbing circles onto her hip. 

“Draco" breathed Hermione into his ear, “yeah love?” questioned Draco huskily. “I’m .. I’m really.. not ready.. nope... I’m sorry” said Hermione a bit flushed and out of breath. “I’m not going to pressure you into sex Hermione, you asked to forget and I’m granting your wish, there is other things I can do to help you forget" said Draco with a smirk causing Hermione to smile. “one day, you can show me but not today okay?” questioned Hermione, “whenever You’re ready love, I’m a willing participant but I will not rush you. Ever" said Draco, pulling her that bit closer so he could continue kissing her lips. “We have to stop" said Hermione pulling back from Draco and using her hands on the lounge to hoist herself back into her seat. “no worries love" said Draco, getting off the ground and laying on the lounge, grasping Hermione’s hand. “do you want to lay with me?” asked Draco. “Can I change into my pyjamas?” questioned Hermione.

“sure, love meet you down here in 10 minutes with pillows and blankets. I promise to keep my hands to myself" said Draco smirking at her in a sexy way, instead of an arrogant way. “You’re a shameless flirt" laughed Hermione as she got up. It didn’t take them long to be on the lounge, curling up together on the extended side. Everyone had agreed to leave it the way Ginny had it, it made it easier to snuggle. Hermione laid her head on Draco’s chest and gave a contented sigh as he kissed her hair. “do you want to talk about it?” asked Draco quietly. “Hagrid took us away from the match. He asked Harry and I for our help, we agreed cause well, its Hagrid. It turns out he forced his half-brother to come back, so there is a 16-foot giant in the forest he wants us to talk too, to help him learn English. His name is Grawp and he picked me up today. I summoned my inter McGonagall and made him put me down. But oh no, it doesn’t end there. The centaurs aren’t happy about Grawp or humans in the forest so going back will be oh so much fun. Ron can’t go cause his afraid of spiders and there is a huge one and his family in the forest. Isn’t that wonderful?” said Hermione attempting Sarcasm at the end. 

“Blaise will go with Harry" said Draco rubbing her back, “how could you possibly know that?” asked Hermione, “his always wanted to meet a Giant" laughed Draco. “we really have some odd friends" laughed Hermione. The pair lapsed into silence and fell asleep quickly. The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of tea and breakfast. She scanned around her, noticing Blaise and Greg playing gobstones, Harry and Ginny were talking quietly, Draco, Daphne and Ron were nowhere to be seen. “morning guys" yawned Hermione, “Good morning! Did you know that you snore?” asked Blaise, as a look of horror crossed Hermione’s face. “he is only stirring you up, you don’t snore" said Greg as he whacked Blaise over the back of his head. Draco walked into the lounge room, not noticing Hermione was awake already.

“Greg, can you please wake Mione up and Blaise tell the others breakfast is ready" said Draco, “wake me up?” asked Hermione sitting up suddenly scaring Draco. “I’d prefer to die from an Avada than a heart attack, thanks for offering" said Draco clutching his chest, causing Hermione to laugh loudly. “keep laughing and no breakfast for you" snapped Draco, “do you even know how to cook?” questioned Hermione. “ I used to help mum and the elves when Lucius was away on business” replied Draco. “I’m sorry, love you, now can I have breakfast" asked Hermione, “one kiss as payment" said Draco. “I really hope that’s not the case for everyone or I’m going to the great hall" said Ron walking down the stairs with Daphne, only catching the end of the conversation.

“You say that now cause you haven’t tried his cooking" replied Greg as he got up and walked towards Draco. “Kiss me and I will hex you” said Draco backing up a few steps. “I’m not going to kiss you idiot; I’m going to the dining room" said Greg causing everyone to chuckle. At the table, Hermione sat next to Draco, he used one hand to eat and the other rested on Hermione’s leg. Hermione smiled at him and leant over to whisper to Harry. “I know we aren’t meant to say anything cause Hagrid only told us, but I think we should let the group know, it’s a bigger job than just the two of us” said Hermione, “ I was thinking that too" whispered Harry. “you or me?” he asked, “You" replied Hermione. “Hey everyone. We need to tell you something, but we are going to ask you not to talk until the end, yeah?” questioned Harry, getting nods from everyone. Hermione took Draco’s hand off her leg and held it tightly. He squeezed her hand in comfort.

“Hermione and I, we didn’t see the game yesterday. In the first few minutes, Hagrid asked us to go somewhere with him. We went into the forest. I don’t know how many of you know, but Voldemort is trying to rally up help from the giants" paused Harry, “so Hagrid and Madame Maxine went to speak to them first, unfortunately none of them wanted to come back with them, except one. Well technically he was forced by Hagrid” took over Hermione, “Its Hagrid’s half-brother. He knows that Umbridge is going to sack him any day now, so Hagrid needs our help, he needs someone to help teach Grawp English" said Harry. “ I am willing to go, but not all the time" said Hermione.


	124. Chapter 124

**“Smart people learn from everything and everyone, average people from their experiences, stupid people already have all the answers.” – Socrates**

“Grawp is tied up so his no danger to us, but the centaurs aren’t happy with him, or humans in the forest but I can’t let Hagrid down, or ask you to put yourself in danger, but if you can or will help, it’ll mean a lot" finished Harry. Hermione looked around, most of them looked shocked, except for Blaise, who looked excited. “I’m happy to help, I’ve always wanted to meet a Giant" said Blaise happily, “told you" said Draco with a chuckle. “I’m Hagrid’s friend, I am, but I ain't going into that forest" replied Ron, “We didn’t think you would” said Harry. “count me in" said Ginny and Greg at the same time. “I will come but use me as a last resort please. Centaurs creep me out" replied Daphne. “why?” questioned Ginny, “I’m afraid of horses" said Daphne with a shudder. “You do know they are half human?” questioned Greg, “Yeah, half being the keyword” replied Daphne, “it’s the lower half that creeps me out" finished Daphne. “My patronus?” questioned Ginny, “I’m fine with it, it isn’t real" said Daphne. “Okay, how’s tomorrow morning for you Blaise?” asked Harry, “Yeah, no problem” replied Blaise, still looking a bit too excited. 

“Draco?” asked Harry, “I’m with Daph, use me as a last resort, I hate that bloody forest” said Draco. “You really think you guys have time for this? Your owls are right around the corner" said Ginny causing Hermione to gasp, “your right" said Hermione. Draco squeezed her hand again, “you’ll be okay. Tone down the panic in your head" said Draco in a whisper. “come on, Transfig time" said Blaise waving the plates into the small kitchen, where they started cleaning themselves. 

The group headed to McGonagall’s class, where she started her lesson with Owl preparation. “These will be your biggest examination. It will determine what NEWTS you can apply for, which will affect your future job prospects. I know you have all had your career appointments with your head of house. Now is the time to study and study hard. Your results will impact you. No cheating charms will work as your papers will be charmed. Quick quills will be banned, anti-spelling charms will not work. You will sit your theory in the mornings and practical in the afternoons, except Astronomy which will take place at midnight” Said Professor McGonagall. “Professor, when do we receive our results?” asked Hermione. “July” replied the professor. “no need to worry until holidays. Oh joy" muttered Dean Thomas. McGonagall spent the rest of the lesson giving them random tasks to see how up to date they are. Draco and Hermione always being first to accomplish the spells. 

“We need to help Greg" Hermione whispered to Draco as she watched Greg struggling a bit with the tasks set. “we can ask the others, take a class each" said Draco as he squeezed her hand in comfort. The rest of the day flew by. Every teacher seemed to be following in McGonagall’s lead except Umbridge, who had them quietly reading, thankfully, the day didn’t feel awfully long. The group sat together at the Gryffindor table like they usually did but tonight, they were joined by Seamus, Dean and Neville. Draco sat next to Hermione and joined a conversation with the boys. Everyone having small conversations with different people. Hermione noticed Blaise was a bit quiet next to her, so she quietly cleared her throat and whispered to him. “Are you okay?” asked Hermione, “Luna broke up with me" replied Blaise as he pushed his dinner around his plate with his fork. “I thought you were planning to break up with her?" questioned Hermione looking confused. “I was but if kept putting it off for some reason and when she dumped me, I realized I put it off because I didn’t actually want to do it" mumbled Blaise. “did she say why?” asked Hermione looking at Blaise. 

“some creature just started breeding and she will be too busy trying to spot it and it needs all her attention" replied Blaise with a roll of his eyes, causing Hermione to laugh quietly. “what creature?” questioned Hermione, now trying to look serious. “I’ve never heard of it" replied Blaise with a shrug of his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I need to ask a favour" said Hermione as she looked around her. “what’s up?” questioned Blaise, looking around too. “after dinner when we all leave. Do you mind asking Greg to take you to the kitchen, tell him you broke up with Luna and need Chocolate ice-cream. Please" asked Hermione. “I can do that" replied Blaise without asking questions. “Thankyou" said Hermione as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

It didn’t take long for dinner to end and everyone slowly started leaving the great hall. Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione as they walked towards the grand staircase, the 2nd last one of their group. Hermione looked sideways and noticed Blaise watching her, so she gave him a slight nod. Blaise didn’t reply he just grabbed Greg’s arm to slow him down and told him the story. Hermione watched as Greg put his hand on his shoulders and let him another way. “where are you going?” asked Draco looking puzzled. “we just have something we need to do" replied Greg as he walked away. Draco was still puzzled and looked at Hermione for answers. She smiled at him and pointed to an alcove. “come on, it’ll get us to the common room faster. We have about half an hour tops" said Hermione as she started walking at a brisk pace. They reached the common room a few minutes and walked in to see everyone sitting around. “Hey, where have you guys been?” asked Daphne as she continued painting her toenails with Ginny. “Hey everyone. I need to talk to you" said Hermione as she sat down, looking serious, which thankfully gained all of their attention. “what’s up Mione?” questioned Harry as he put down his quidditch magazine. “We need to help Greg" said Hermione, “what’s wrong? Is he okay?” asked Ron quickly as he rushed to his feet, surprising everyone in the room. “His fine, his just struggling with schoolwork and with the owls coming up" trailed off Hermione. “You want to tutor him?” asked Harry guessing where she was going with this.

“Draco can take him for Potions. I can for Transfiguration, Daph, can you do Charms?” said Hermione looking at Daphne. “of course," replied Daphne with a nod of her head. “I can take defense" said Harry, “I’m bloody useless at Divination but I apparently have a knack for astronomy” said Ron with a shrug of his shoulders. “Blaise will take his Care of magical creatures” said Draco with a roll of his eyes. “I can take History, I actually find it interesting and I’m getting decent marks in it, I’m not learning the same curriculum but point me in the right direction book wise and I can help" said Ginny with a smile. “Awesome. I can give you my notes Gin. I will go speak to Neville and see if he can do herbology” said Hermione with a smile at them all as she stood up. “do you want me to come with?” asked Draco looking at Hermione. “thank you but it will be quicker for me to duck up there" replied Hermione as she lent down to put her lips against his. “I need to go to the Gryffindor common room, I’ll come” said Ron as he rose to his feet and headed to the door behind Hermione.

Hermione and Ron walked towards the common room in silence until Ron cleared his throat. “we don’t spend enough time alone anymore, just me, you and Harry. I miss it” said Ron as he walked. “I’m sorry Ron, your right. We need to make time. It feels different, good but different.” replied Hermione putting her hand in his, it felt natural, brotherly. Ron squeezed her hand, “I like the Slytherin’s, I really do, but I miss you and Harry. It’s always been the three of us and now, it doesn’t feel that way anymore.” Stated Ron looking hurt and upset. “we have Hogsmeade coming up this weekend. Why don’t we go? Just the three of us. I promise" said Hermione as they arrived at the Gryffindor common room. “okay, good" replied Ron as he said the password and opened the door for Hermione. Hermione walked over to Neville who was sitting on the couches in front of the fireplace. She hasn’t realized how long it had been since she had last sat there. “Hey Hermione” said Neville with a smile. 

“Hey, do you mind if I sit?” asked Hermione as she waved her hand over the empty spot beside him. “of course," replied Neville. “It’s been so long since I’ve sat here" said Hermione with a small frown. “are you okay?” asked Neville looking concerned as he put his hand on her shoulder. “Yeah, it’s just something Ron said that’s been nagging at me" replied Hermione as she slumped into the seat more. “what was it?” questioned Neville as he copied her actions and stared into the fire, giving Hermione his attention without watching her during her moment. “it’s never the three of us anymore. We always have Draco, Daph or Ginny. There is always someone there. I love them, I do but I didn’t realize how much I miss my two boys until it’s pointed out to me" said Hermione as she let a tear fall from her eyes.


	125. Chapter 125

**“Do what you feel in your heart to be right – for you’ll be criticized anyway.”― Eleanor Roosevelt**

“no matter who is around. It’s always going to be you three. No matter how many adventures the others join you on, it’s always been you, Harry, and Ron. Nothing can change that" replied Neville. “Thanks, but I actually come to ask you a favour" replied Hermione. “happy to help, what is it?” questioned Neville, now looking at Hermione. “We are all joining together to tutor Greg. We can help you too, if you need it but I was wondering if you can help Greg with herbology" said Hermione. “that’ll help me loads. I’m in" replied Neville with a smile. “Thanks Neville, I’ll draw up charts tonight and give you, yours at breakfast" said Hermione as she hugged him and stood up. She stopped beside the lounge and looked around the common room. “I miss this place" said Hermione, “your always welcome back. You know that" replied Neville from his seat. “I know. Thanks Neville, I’ll see you at breakfast.” Said Hermione with a smile as she left. 

Timetables for Greg and Neville drawn up and tutoring starting, everyone had their head in the books for their own studies. Thankfully, it was Saturday morning and a much-needed Hogsmeade day. Hermione sat with Ginny and Blaise on her right and Daphne on her left. Greg and the other boys sat opposite them. “So, what are we doing in Hogsmeade today?” asked Blaise looking at everyone. “I actually have plans for the morning but let’s do a group lunch?” said Hermione finishing her sentence with a question. “We have plans?” asked Draco looking confused. “No, we don’t. I do. Your hanging out with Greg and Blaise” replied Hermione with a smile. “okay, why?” questioned Blaise. “I love you guys, if do, but I’d like some time with Ron and Harry. It’s been a while since it was just the three of us" replied Hermione looking at Harry and Ron. “I’m up for that" said Ron with a smile and looking at Harry, who nodded his head. 

“Want to go look at clothes with me Daph?” asked Ginny looking at Daphne with a smile, that grew when Daphne nodded. “It’s just us 3 boys" said Blaise with a smile, but not many noticed the small frown of concern on Draco’s face, except for Greg. “She isn’t getting sick of you, or anything like that. She just needs best friend time. You have to understand that, when was the last time you hung out with just Blaise and I? Without anyone else?” questioned Greg, watching as Draco’s brow frowned as he tried to think about it. “It’s been a while. I see what you mean. Thanks Greg" said Draco as he slapped his mate on the back. “that counselling will cost you 4 chocolate frogs" laughed Greg as he nudged Draco with his shoulder. “I’ll make it six" laughed Draco. The group ate and chatted until it was time to leave. Hermione walked down to Hogsmeade with her hand in Draco’s. “I think we all need this" said Hermione, “are you trying to convince me or yourself?” asked Draco looking at Hermione. 

She paused and thought for a second. “I’m not convincing anyone. I love you but despite how you would have felt about today. I would have done it anyways. I love spending time with the group but for so long, it was just the three of us. I haven’t had it much this year and it’s been a hard one on all of us. I just need this before it gets crazier with OWLS coming up" said Hermione as she looked at the ground as she walked. Draco smiled at her, “Your right. We all need this” replied Draco as they entered the small town of Hogsmeade. “Okay, its 9am now, let’s all meet back here at noon, outside the three broomsticks for lunch" said Hermione. “Blaise, can I have a quick second?” asked Hermione quickly before everyone walked away. Blaise nodded and walked over to her. “what’s up?” asked Blaise as he whispered it softly to her. “Keep an eye on Draco, we don’t know if Lucius will pop up somewhere, please” replied Hermione looking worried. “He can’t touch him” replied Blaise looking confused. “They can stop him entering the castle, not Hogsmeade” said Hermione. “oh.” Said Blaise as he started heading over to the boys. 

Hermione threw her arms over Harry and Ron's shoulders as they walked towards Honeydukes. “Thank you Mione" whispered Ron, “I didn’t do it for you, I didn’t realize how much I needed this until you pointed it out" replied Hermione quietly as she held the door open for the boys. Harry started loading his basket with all different kind of treats while Ron and Hermione did the same. “I missed this" said Harry as they walked towards the counter. “Me too" agreed the other two. “Where to next?” asked Ron as they finished paying for their items and walked back out the door. Hermione spotted the boys walking their way and smiled at them as she continued walking. “Shrieking shack?” asked Hermione as they walked aimlessly around town. “Let’s go" said Harry as he walked down the path to the apparent haunted house, but they knew the truth, for they had found out the truth about Remus in that shack. The three friends sat down on the grass and spread out their goodies. “Do you remember the first time we come here Mione?” questioned Ron, “Harry scared the hell out of Draco that day" laughed Hermione, she was joined by Ron and Harry a second later.

It felt good to just sit around and laugh. They hadn’t done much of that lately. “I have a question about 2nd year. Hermione did you cough up a fur ball?” asked Harry with a chuckle. “I would be careful Harry. I’m more skilled in knowledge of spells" said Hermione with a fake glare, “If Voldemort can’t kill me, what makes you think you can?” questioned Harry, “cause I won’t sit around talking and giving you time to escape" said Hermione as she poked her tongue out at Harry. “he does do that a lot" laughed Harry loudly. “How can one dude be so self-centred" asked Ron theoretically. “I have absolutely no idea" laughed Harry loudly.   
It wasn’t long until the trio started walking towards the Three Broomsticks to meet up with everyone. Hermione smiled at the group all sitting around, loaded with bags and smiles. It was definitely what they all needed. She sat back very content and laughed along with the group. “Lifes about to get really busy, but right now. I need this” stated Hermione with a smile. “We are about to loose you to the library so was definitely needed” laughed Ron. “What do you mean?” asked Draco confused. “Hermione spends a lot of time in the library but now with exams, she isn’t going to leave and if we make her. She will just lock herself in Rowena’s. You’ll see” said Harry as he stuck his tongue out at her.

The next three weeks passed without much incident. Everybody was studying for their OWLS and helping the two boys with theirs, that the weeks seemed to fly by quickly. The group couldn’t believe how quickly the exams had come around. Hermione was especially stressed as she had more exams than most. Breakfast was over sooner than excepted. The younger years stood up to head for class. Ginny stood up and leant down to kiss Harry quickly on the lips. “You’ll be fine.” Whispered Ginny in his ear. “good luck everyone" said Ginny loud enough for the group to hear as she walked off with a wave. McGonagall stood up from her chair when it was just the fifth years at their table. “If everyone could please make their way out of the great hall and wait outside the doors. We will collect you when we are ready” said McGonagall loudly. Slowly the whole fifth years made their way out of the double doors and stood around. Some chatted normally, some nervously and some stood in silence. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist from behind her. He moved her braid out of the way so he could whisper in her ear. “you will be okay love, I promise” said Draco with a small kiss to her neck, smirking as a small shudder ran through her body. He liked getting little reactions like this from her. 

**(I know they wouldn’t go in together, but I need it for the story)**

Exams flew by day by day and it was finally time for the defence against the dark arts practical. Dumbledore’s Army was quite confident, as they knew that the practical will be a walk in the park. They went in by groups of 3. Hermione, Greg, and Daphne went in first and enjoyed showing the examinators the skills that Harry had helped them develop.

**(HARRY’S POV)**

Harry, Draco, and Blaise went in together. Harry grinned when they walked into the hall and seen Umbridge standing in the corner with her clipboard and Quill. “so excited" whispered Harry, gaining grins from both boys as they knew what Harry was going to do. Harry stood confidently in front of the examinator and Umbridge. He really enjoyed the look on her face as he perfected each counter-jinx and defence skills in front of her. “well done Mr Potter" said Professor Toftly. “thank you Sir" replied Harry with a smile.   
“I heard from a friend of mine in the ministry that you can produce a patronus, for a bonus point?” questioned Toftly. Harry looked straight at Umbridge as he raised his wand, smiled, and said “Expecto Patronum" and cheered a little inside when his stag ran out of his wand and stood proud and regal in front of the man. “impressive Mr Potter, you may go" said Toftly. Harry gave one last look at professor Umbridge, noticing a wicked grin cross her face but he wasn’t fussed. He got what he needed from her.


	126. Chapter 126

**“Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions.” ― Dalai Lama XIV**

The groups exams kept flying by them, the weekend had passed with nothing but revision and tutoring for Greg and Neville. Thankfully, the last exam was around the corner. The midnight practical Astronomy. The girls spent the morning relaxing and talking as the boys took to flying their brooms to pass the day away. "These days just keep getting shorter" said Hermione as the girls made their way down to the great hall to meet up with the guys for dinner. “it certainly feels that way. I can’t wait for this night to be over. Last exam" sighed Daphne with relief. “I can’t wait to have my normal Harry back” replied Ginny with a smile on her face. The girls beat the boys to the great hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. “Boys shouldn’t be too far away now; Dinner is almost served" said Ginny as she watched Hermione constantly check the doors when they opened. “you know Ron and Greg; they would never be late" replied Daphne as she put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “I’m not worried. I’m excited. We don’t have any exams hanging over us. No exam talk, just a normal dinner" smiled Hermione. “ah whatever would we talk about” teased Ginny earning an eye roll from Hermione. 

“It still feels weird to see so many people sitting quietly and no dumbledore at the staff table" said Ginny as she looked around. Hermione had barely noticed the hushed whispers during dinner as she studied for exams. Daphne seemed to be the same as she looked around. “I didn’t even notice" said Daphne with a frown. “Me either. I’ve been so wrapped up in our exams. Everyone is whispering, it’s so quiet" commented Hermione, “it’s been like this since dumbledore left but it’s getting quieter by the day" said Ginny sadly. “maybe we just need someone to break the silence” replied Daphne. “yeah but who? No one wants to annoy Umbridge and get her detention" mumbled Ginny, all 3 girls turned at the sound of the doors opening late and watched as the boys walked in, laughing loudly at something Blaise must have said as he looked annoyed. Everyone else seemed to be watching them too, but Hermione noticed a few people crack a smile at the broken silence. 

“Whys it so quiet in here?” asked Blaise as he looked around, “no one wants to destroy the peace our lovely headmistress likes" replied Harry with a frown on his face. “we did" replied Greg, causing the boys to begin laughing again as they took their seats. Draco sat next to Hermione and kissed her on the forehead. “Good game?” asked Hermione as she looked at Draco, seeing him still grinning. “was good to be back on a broom, even if it wasn’t mine" replied Harry with a huge smile on his face for the first time in a while. “I’m just happy to see you smile” said Hermione as she beamed back at Harry. “So, what was so funny?” asked Daphne looking at the boys from beside Ron, who was digging into his food like it was the last supper. “They were laughing at me, not with me" said Blaise with a smile. “what did you do?” asked Ginny curiously. “I crashed into Greg as he decided to randomly stop mid-flight to yell out that it was dinner time” said Blaise, “and as he was falling. He yells at Greg.

“don’t bloody worry about your belly. Worry about me" laughed Draco, earning him a whack to the chest by Hermione. “are you okay? How far did you fall?” asked Hermione quickly as she seemed to be scanning him for injuries. “we were only 8 feet off the ground" replied Draco with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not hurt Hermione but thank you for caring" replied Blaise as he smiled at her. “it sounds like you guys had fun" said Ginny as she looked around. “Did you just hear that story?” asked Blaise shocked, “yes, it’s part of flying. It is what makes it fun” replied Ginny with a roll of her eyes. “anyways. Why is it so quiet in here?” asked Greg looking around. “we were talking about that before you guys walked in. I think people aren’t tempted to disrupt the silence Umbitch likes" replied Daphne as she stabbed her potato. “She’s only here until the end of the year" replied Draco with a shrug of his shoulders. “how do you figure that?” asked Ron as he swallowed a mouthful of food. “what defence teacher has lasted more than a year?” questioned Draco looking at Ron, watching as he seemed to be working it out. “hmm, none" replied Ron after a minute or so. “YES" cheered Greg a bit too loud, causing a few people to look over and stare. The rest of dinner passed like every other dinner. The big group breaking up into small different conversations. 

It didn’t take long until it was time for their astronomy exam. The group piled into the observatory and took their seats, telescope infront of them and parchment with questions to the side. Once everyone was seated, they were told to turn their pages over and get started. One by one, they adjusted their telescopes and proceeded to look for their planets and moons to mark them down. Harry and Hermione sitting closest to the window seemed to be distracted by shadowy figures moving from down below. “see that?” asked Harry without moving his mouth, not wanting to be accused of cheating. “yeah" replied Hermione. It wasn’t hard to see the squat short figure in the front and know it is Umbridge. What could she possibly be doing? Wondered Hermione, before she quickly adjusted her telescope and wrote down her exam answers. A few questions later, they were pulled out of their exams by a knock which seemed to echo in the silent grounds and quiet observatory. Lights turned on at Hagrid’s and the figures disappeared inside. It didn’t take long for them to hear a mighty roar like sound and watched as a loud Bang echoed. Hermione and Harry watched Hagrid’s door fly open and they watched as Hagrid was surrounded by 6 people, all throwing stunners at him.

Hermione didn’t realise she yelled “No" out loud until Professor Marchbanks said “my dear. This is an examination!” . Harry and Hermione weren’t paying attention to the planets anymore and it seemed not one person in their group was either anymore. They all peered down into the grounds with rapt attention. Eyes unmoving from the scene below. Hermione heard someone bellow “be reasonable Hagrid" and Hagrid’s mighty reply of “reasonable be damned, yeh won’t take me like this Dawlish" as fang seemed to be coming to his owners aid, until a stunner was sent his way, causing the dog to stop mid-jump. Hermione noticed more light had entered the grounds and she watched as McGonagall crossed the grounds quickly. “How dare you!” yelled McGonagall as she ran across the grounds to Hagrid’s aid. “what grounds do you have to attack? He has done nothing to warrant such-" but McGonagall didn’t get to finish her words as 4 stunners were aimed straight at her chest. Hermione heard Lavender and Parvati gasped as she launched herself off the floor and sped for the door. Hermione started running down the stairs as fast as she could. She knew there was nothing she could do but she knew she needed to see if McGonagall was okay!. She heard people behind her, but she didn’t slow down or turn around. “Hermione wait" she heard Draco yell, but she didn’t slow down. Hermione was running down the last of the stairs as she watched 2 men carrying McGonagall inside. 

She was pale and limp like a ragdoll. Hermione’s blood turned cold at the sight of her favourite professor, until she watched Umbridge walk through the doors next, a look of triumph on her face. Hermione’s blood turned hot and a switch went off in her brain. “You vile woman! How dare you attack someone in the night! You could have handled Hagrid simply fine, if you weren’t so bloody scared of him! And look at McGonagall! 4 stunners to the chest at her age, you should be bloody ashamed of yourselves! All of you!” yelled Hermione looking at Umbridge and the men standing beside her. “You will do well to hold your tongue Miss Granger or end up in detention with me" said Umbridge menacingly. “Are you sure you mean detention? Or should I worry about 4 stunners to the chest?” yelled Hermione, standing tall and unmoving.

She felt someone grab her from behind. “let’s go Mione" said Harry as he softly tried to drag her back. Hermione shook him off and walked to the infirmary doors. “You are not permitted in there" said Umbridge. “I am going in to check on my professor and get a calming drought. Unless you prefer me to keep losing my temper? Headmistress!” Said Hermione with so much loathing in that one word. “you are pushing a fine line of doing detention Miss Granger” replied Umbridge with a dangerous glint in her eyes. “I’m not worried. You cant use your blood quills since everyone now knows, so do your worst” snapped Hermione as she pushed the door open and entered the infirmary.


	127. Chapter 127

**“Whatever you are, be a good one.” ― Abraham Lincoln**

Hermione took a while to fall asleep that night, too angry at Umbridge and the Ministry. She couldn’t just blame the Pink bitch as the Minster had sent her here, blame lied with him too. She sighed loudly and turned to snuggle up to Draco, head just under his chin as his leg was bent and positioned between both of hers, his hand on her hip and one under her pillow. Hermione lifted her head a bit and kissed him on the lips as she moved her head back to study his features. He sure was relaxed in his sleep, gone was the sneer lines, the frown between his eyebrows and his long lashes brush gentle against his bottom eyelid. He truly was a beautiful man. Hermione smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. “are you watching me sleep?” asked Draco, the frown lines appearing on his face again. “yes, you truly are beautiful" replied Hermione as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, “your nuts, go to sleep Mione, one more exam left tomorrow" said Draco before a yawn took over. “I’m worried about Professor McGonagall” whispered Hermione. “she is tougher than she looks, Pomfrey will fix her back up and she will be here before the leaving feast.” Replied Draco as he kissed her lips and pulled her closer, so she was tucked under his chin again and face pressed to his chest as he removed the hand off her hip, to rub smoothly up and down your spine, feeling her relax under his ministrations. Draco kissed Hermione’s forehead as he felt her drift off to dreamland before he joined her, hugging her that bit tighter. 

Draco and Hermione woke up to the sounds of Blaise and Greg cooking breakfast while their friends lounged around at the breakfast table with various notes and daily prophets. Draco stretched and yawned as he looked down at Hermione, to find her rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He snugged his face into her neck as he whispered “Good morning baby" as he slowly kissed her behind her earlobe, making her shudder. Her reaction cause him to smile that bit wider. “It is a good morning" replied Hermione as she stretched her body out, hearing the joints crack. “Breakfast is ready in 10 minutes" yelled out Blaise, causing Draco to groan into Hermione’s neck. “I don’t want to get up, its soo good here" said Draco as his breath caused Goosebumps to erupt on Hermione’s skin. “Come on lazy bones, I’m hungry" replied Hermione as she slowly started extracting herself from the tangle of limbs, she ended up in with Draco. “fine" mumbled Draco as he let her go and watched her climb out of the lounge/bed, sneakily fixing his morning wood, as he did each morning, still surprised Hermione had never mentioned it, surely she felt the bludge.

“Good morning” said Hermione happily as she headed into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee and one for Draco before heading to the table and throwing herself down next to Harry. “Morning Mione" said Harry as he smiled at her. “Anything in the paper?” asked Hermione as she peek over his shoulder. “absolutely nothing, Voldemort is radio silent" replied Harry as he threw the paper on the table. “Can someone grab the plates?” asked Greg as he loaded the bacon onto a dish. “I’m up, I’ll grab them" said Draco as he moved into the kitchen and grabbed the number of plates and headed to the table, placing them down as a pile rather than hand them out. Hermione quickly grabbed two, setting one down in front of herself and one in front of Draco. “Remember when she used to take care of us like that Harry? Good times" said Ron as he grabbed his plate and Daphne’s. “ah the good old days when she loved us the most" said Harry with a smile on his face. “oh, do be quiet, I do still look after you boys, now I just have backup in the girls to do so" replied Hermione as she lightly slapped Harry's arm. “What’s everyone’s plans today until the exam?” asked Daphne. “I’m going down to see McGonagall” replied Hermione with a frown on her face. “I’m reading the notes" said Greg as he started putting the dishes on the table. 

Ron smiled widely as his eyes roamed the table. Dishes of Bacon, Eggs, Toast, tomatoes, French toast, fresh fruit, and yoghurt lined the middle. “Thanks for breakfast Greg and Blaise" said Draco as he started loading up his plate. He had barely put the bacon down before Hermione snatched up a piece and popped it into her mouth to have a bite, enjoying the slight crunch. “Did you just steal my bacon?” asked Draco looking at her in astonishment. “sure did, tastes great too" said Hermione with a playful smile and a wink. “I don’t miss that part of her taking care of us" said Harry causing Ron to bust out laughing as he loaded his plate, but his face soon dropped like Draco’s as he realized Daphne had done the same thing to his plate. “now you can stop remising" said Daphne with a laugh. “Atta girl" laughed Hermione as he looked at Ron’s face. “I’ll get you, you’re own" said Harry looking at Ginny as he placed her bacon down before his own. The Weasley stomach a known factor in his girl. They had stomachs of steel and they never ended. Silence fell upon the group as they started eating. 

“Is everyone ready for the exam?” asked Ginny as she sipped her coffee and looked around. Greg had his nose pressed into Hermione’s notes. “yeah. I feel confident” replied Hermione, “same" said Draco, Blaise and Daphne at the same time. “I’m sure I’ll pass, even if its barely" replied Harry as he lifted his own cup. “I’m the same as Harry" said Ron as he looked at his sister. “I’m going to spend the morning revising. I don’t feel like it’s sticking” said Greg as he waved the notes in his hand. “I’m sure you’ll do fine; all that tutoring must be paying off Greg" replied Ginny with a smile. Draco waved his wand and watched as all the dishes started making their way to the sink, before he could do the next incantation to make them wash themselves, Hermione had already cast it. “teamwork" smiled Hermione when Draco turned to look at her. 

“I’m going to enjoy the morning sun for a while, want to come to the pitch with me?” asked Ron as he looked around at the boys. They all nodded but Draco, “I’m going to go for a shower and stuff, I’ll meet you down there soon" replied Draco as he stood up, kissed Hermione's forehead, and made his way up the stairs. It wasn’t long before everyone started making their own way upstairs to get ready for the day. The girls entered their room and started grabbing clothes and toiletries before heading into the shower stalls. Hermione grabbing the first one and stood against the sink, waiting for the water to heat up. “Hey Mione, Can I ask you something personal?” asked Ginny, “of course” replied Hermione, curious about what the redhead could possibly want, she looked nervous. “have you and Draco been intimate?” asked Ginny, starring at Hermione. “Heavy snogging and he once brushed his hand against my under boob but nothing else. Why’s that?” questioned Hermione looking puzzled, “is that your choice or his?” asked Daphne as she jumped into her shower. “Mine, I’m not ready yet. What about you?” asked Hermione from her own shower. “Ron and I have” replied Daphne. “Does it hurt?” asked Ginny curiously. “The first time did, it was more pressure than pain, as my body had to grow to accommodate him, but eventually it subsidised. Whys that?” asked Daphne. “I think I’m ready, I’m just very nervous" replied Ginny. “Your only 14 Ginny, you have plenty of time for sex" replied Hermione, a tad gobsmacked at the fact her young friend wanted to have sex with Harry. “when you know, you know" replied Ginny with a shrug.


	128. Chapter 128

**“The same boiling water that softens the potato hardens the egg. It’s what you’re made of. Not the circumstances.” – Unknown**

Hermione started thinking. She knew she loved Draco and He loved her. He was her end game, she couldn’t and didn’t want to picture her life without him beside her. They had plenty of time for sex, but she also realized that the war was going to come to a battle sooner rather than later and she didn’t want to regret anything, if something were to happen but that’s no reason to lose one’s virginity. She knew Draco was happy to wait and wasn’t pushing her, but maybe, they could do other things, to lead up to it. She wasn’t ready for sex and she knew that, but she wouldn’t complain about the other stuff. “I know Luna and Blaise went all the way. Luna told me" said Ginny interrupting Hermione’s thoughts. 

“Really? Blaise was a virgin too” said Daphne, “how do you know that?” asked Ginny puzzled. “Blaise and I are really close, similar to Hermione and the boys. He tells me everything and I do the same to him" replied Daphne as she turned the shower off and climbed out of the cubicle. “I’m not ready for sex, but I wouldn’t say no to other things" said Hermione randomly as she got out as well, looking up, she noticed the shock look on the girls faces. “oooh" said Ginny with a smile. “shut up Gin" laughed Hermione. The girls were doing their makeup as Hermione waved her wand to dry her hair and watched it fall down in soft waves down her back. She is so glad that the weight of her hair as she grew it out seemed to have settled it down. It was so much easier to deal with. 

“I might head down and lay around the lake, catch some sun on my skin" said Daphne as she grabbed a towel. “Lucky you I have potions” mumbled Ginny as she put her school robe and Tie on. “sorry" said Daphne bashfully. “we will see you after our exam Gin" said Hermione with a smile. “good luck" said Ginny, blowing a kiss to the two girls and leaving the bathroom. Daphne and Hermione were finally both ready and heading down to the common room, to see the boys lounging around. “I’m going to the lake, are you all headed to the pitch?” asked Daphne as she walked towards the door. “yeah" mumbled a few of the boys as they stood to follow her. “are you coming Hermione?” asked Daphne from the door. “you go ahead, I think I’m just going to lay around the library and read. Maybe have a chat with Ravenclaw" replied Hermione with a wave of her hand as she stood up. “Did you want company love?” asked Draco as he wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went to his neck, fingers running through his hair there, causing him to internally moan. 

“You should go to the pitch, fly around and clear your mind for a few hours" replied Hermione standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. She loved the fact that it didn’t take Draco long to respond, it never did. Hermione ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for him to deepen the kiss, Draco obligated straight away, massaging her tongue with his own, hands on her hips now, pulling her closer to his body, loving the way her curves fit with his, like a puzzle piece. “You should head down; they are probably waiting for you" said Hermione as she pulled out of the kiss. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her kissed lips as Draco pouted. “I’d rather do this" he mumbled as he pressed his lips to Hermione’s pulse point. “You need to go. I have some things I need to do” replied Hermione as she extracted herself from his arms. “you’re no fun" said Draco sticking his tongue out at her. “See you soon" replied Hermione while making her way up the stairs.

She pushed the door to Ravenclaw's library and headed straight for her portrait. “Excuse me, Lady Ravenclaw. I have a question and I was hoping you could help me" said Hermione as she straightened herself up. “I shall try Miss Granger” replied Rowena with a nod of her head to encourage Hermione to continue. “I will start at the beginning. We are currently facing dark times. We are all in an almost war with a Dark Wizard. You see, he was defeated by his own unforgivable, when he tried to kill Harry as a baby, but he did not die. He appeared during my 1st year, on the back of our professor’s head, then last year, he was a foetal like mess, but his follower had made him reborn in a body. I was wondering if you knew a potion that could do such a thing?" asked Hermione. “that is a dark potion, it was actually created by Salazar himself, it’s called a Resurrection Potion, but my dear, the potion should not have worked, if he had not found a way to stay alive in the first place. It certainly the most troubling part" replied Rowena. “Do you know how he could have possibly managed such a thing?” asked Hermione eagerly. The more they knew, the better chance Harry had at the final battle. “I do know of such things, but Miss Granger, they are dark, terrible ways to do to one’s body. You must understand that the word could not reach such dangerous ears” said the portrait with a shudder.

“I do not plan to use them Miss, I will be taking our assumptions to Professor Dumbledore” replied Hermione. “I believe, it could be possible that the Dark Wizard, you speak of, could have made a Horcrux. A Horcrux is a spell placed after a murder, you store a piece of your soul in an object and your body can be killed, but you will return unless the Horcruxes are destroyed. It’s extremely dark magic, even Salazar himself would never have considered such a thing. I would not know how he could possibly have found such knowledge” said Rowena looking grim. “So, the murder of Lily and James Potter, could have created a Horcrux for him, or previous murders" said Hermione thinking to herself. “You should be speaking to the headmaster” said Rowena breaking her inner mind dialogue. “I will, Lady Ravenclaw” said Hermione with a bow of her head before she ran out of the library and common room, she got halfway down to the headmasters office before she remembered he is no longer here. She would have to keep it to herself until he returned, or she could organise to see him during the holidays. 

Thankfully the bell rang, and Hermione didn’t have to go far as she stood outside the great hall waiting for her friends to show up for the exam. They arrived a few minutes after herself. “how was the library and chat?” asked Harry as he came to stand beside her. “most enlightening” replied Hermione with a smile. “that’s great" replied Harry with a smile as he flung his arms over her shoulders. “are you ready for this?” asked Hermione looking at Harry, he shrugged and before he could speak, the doors to the great hall opened and out stepped Flitwick. “Please proceed inside. Take your set and wait for your Quill and Ink. Once the time starts, you may begin" said Professor Flitwick as he moved aside and let everyone walk in. Hermione took a seat in the middle of the room. She looked to her left and seen Draco sitting there with Blaise behind him and Greg in front. Harry was sitting on her right, with Ron in front of her and Daphne behind her. She smiled at her friends and offered Greg a thumbs up, knowing that extra reassurance wouldn’t hurt. “Quills will now appear on your desk. Take a second to breathe and get ready to start" said Professor Flitwick. Everyone put their heads down and got ready.


	129. Chapter 129

**“Impossible is just an opinion.” – Paulo Coelho**

“You may start now" said the examiner. Hermione heard the booklets being turned over and the scribbling of quills against parchment. The questions seemed easy enough, and Hermione seemed to be breezing through it. She was so absorbed in her answers that she didn’t notice anything amiss until she heard a thud beside her and looked over to see Harry on the floor. Flitwick seemed to hurry to Harry as quickly as his little legs would carry him. “are you okay Potter?” he asked with concern lacing his voice. “I’m fine Professor, I fell asleep and had a nightmare” replied Harry as his eyes locked with Hermione. She knew it wasn’t a nightmare but another vision. “Do you want to complete the exam?” asked Professor Flitwick as he watched Harry rise to his feet. “I have done all I can. Maybe a lie down will help Sir" replied Harry as he hurried out of the Great Hall, not bothering to watch Flitwick gather his exam paper. “Professor, I am finished. Do you mind taking mine?” asked Hermione as she raised herself to her feet, ready to chase Harry out of the great hall. She didn’t stop to hear his reply. She walked as quickly as possible and attempted to open the great hall as quietly as possible. 

“HARRY" yelled Hermione catching up to him as he was on the first level of the staircase. “Hermione" breathed Harry with a sigh of relief. “what happened?” asked Hermione as she made her way up to him. “He has Sirius. Voldemort has Sirius in the department of Mysteries. I've seen him trying to force him to grab the weapon. We need to go, now" replied Harry quickly. “We should go tell McGonagall, see if she is awake first" said Hermione. The two quickly took off to the hospital wing, busting through the door scaring Madam Pomfrey. “what do you two think you’re doing?” asked the matron. “Madam Pomfrey, we need to speak to Professor McGonagall, urgently" said Hermione as she headed towards her Professor’s bed. “You will have no luck dear. I transferred her to St. Mungo’s today” said Madam Pomfrey with a sad frown gracing her face. “she’s gone?” asked Hermione, her face echoing Madam Pomfrey’s. 

“I’m not surprised. Four stunners to the chest at her age. Complete cowardice, as if Umbridge would be a contender against McGonagall in daylight. If I weren’t so worried about you children, I would quit in protest” said Pomfrey, gaining some of her anger lines instead of frowning. “Can you keep me updated as you are? Please Madam Pomfrey, she means a lot to me" replied Hermione while trying not to cry. “of course, dear. I heard what you said to Umbridge, it took a lot of guts Miss Granger. McGonagall would have been proud of you and humbled to have meant so much to a student" replied Pomfrey walking closer and pulling the barely controlled Hermione into her arms.

Hermione slowly extracted herself from the matron and walked off with Harry, back to the corridor to come up with a plan. “What are you thinking Hermione?” questioned Harry as he watched her mind gears turning. “I think we need to double check first. You need to go grab your cloak and the map. Meet me back here. We can wait for the others. We need a distraction to get Umbridge away from her office as she is the only one with a non-monitored fireplace” said Hermione as she started thinking of something they could do. Hermione took a seat on the staircase to wait for the others. Her feet tapping away as she starred at the clock, wishing for time to speed up. If he really has Sirius and this isn’t a trap, they were running out of time. They still needed to find a way to London.

Finally, the door opened and outran Draco, Blaise, Daphne and everyone else. “What happened?” asked Ron as he stopped in front of Hermione. “Come with me" said Hermione as she walked away a few paces to offer some privacy. “Harry had another vision. Voldemort has Sirius and is using him to grab the weapon. We need a distraction to lure Umbridge from her office so we can use her fireplace” replied Hermione. “I can do it in the Transfiguration corridor, it’s the furthest away.” Said Ron as he stood still like a statue. “Greg and I can stand at the end of the hallway, warning people to stay away, we can think of something” said Blaise as he pointed between himself and Greg. 

“Draco, you watch the map and warn of Umbridge coming back. Daphne, if you could stand with Blaise and we will get Ginny to stand with Greg as I go in with Harry" said Hermione, pleased that a plan seemed to be in place. “where is Potter?” asked Draco as he stood beside Hermione with his arm around her waist. “His gone to get his cloak and the map” replied Hermione, just as Harry raced down the stairs to meet up with them. “what’s the plan?” asked Harry slightly out of breath. “Don’t worry about that, you just follow me" replied Hermione. “we will go to our spots now but remain hidden until Umbridge leaves her office" said Blaise. “Actually Daph, we need you to lure her out, so tell her Peeves is wrecking the transfig corridor" said Hermione quickly. “that’s not a problem” replied Daphne with a nod of her head. “Okay, you four head to the corridor, I’ll head to the Transfiguration corridor now" said Ron with a nod of his head as he sped up the stairs with the group not far behind him.

Hermione and Harry stood under the cloak against the wall outside of Umbridge’s office. “I really hope this is a false vision" said Harry quietly. Hermione didn’t know what to say so she just held his hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Next minute Daphne came tearing down the corridor and straight to Umbridge’s door knocking loudly and quickly. Umbridge opened the door in all her pink glory. “Headmistress, Peeves is wrecking the Transfiguration corridor and McGonagall’s office. You need to come with me" said Daphne as she started walking away followed by Umbridge. Hermione removed her head from the cloak to nod at the boys as she noticed Ginny approaching. She stood beside Blaise and started stopping the students by yelling, “you can’t go down there" . One student must have asked why as Hermione heard Ginny reply. “I let off Garrotting Gas". 

“I don’t see any" said the kid as Hermione slowed down her entry to see if it works, “it’s colourless but if you want to walk through, go ahead. I’ll use your body for the next person that doesn’t believe me" said Ginny with a shrug of her shoulders. The corridor was finally clear, so Hermione turned to Harry as he pulled a knife from his pocket. He looked at Hermione's stunned face and smiled. “Sirius gave me the knife, it will unlock any door, even if Alohomora doesn’t work" said Harry with a small chuckle.


	130. Chapter 130

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ARCHIE AND I BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE - I OWN THE DRAMIONE SCENES BUT THE MAIN STORYLINE AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONG TO JK ROWLING**

**“Don’t be afraid to give up the good to go for the great.” – John D. Rockefeller**

The door swung open way to easily for Hermione to relax. “it was quite simple, wasn’t it?” asked Harry as he looked around the hideous room. “doesn’t matter now, just hurry up and double check on Sirius" replied Hermione as she shoved him towards the fireplace. Harry wasted no time in throwing in the floo powder and putting his face in the fireplace. It was only a minute or two later that Hermione felt her pocket heat up, signaling the return of Umbridge. She quickly tapped Harry on the shoulder and felt instant relief when he pulled his head out, but she looked at his face and intuitively knew, no one was home. “His not there?” questioned Hermione even though she knew. “Kreacher said Master had gone to the ministry and Miss Malfoy had returned home" said Harry with a frown. “Narcissa would never have gone back to Lucius willingly. We can sort it out later, we need to go. Now" said Hermione as she put her hand on the doorknob, but it was thrown open and in walked a lot of people. 

Hermione and Harry had felt their wands leaving their body in a silent command before they could even take a step forward. Hermione looked around, Ginny was being held by Millicent, Greg in the arms of Crabbe, Luna was held by Pansy, Ron was held by Pucey while Warrington was holding Daphne and Theo was holding Blaise. Hermione wasn’t even sure when Luna showed up. Umbridge smirked at them as she stalked towards Harry. “You think I would leave my office unattended?” asked Umbridge smiling gleefully at Harry, “we were hoping you were as dumb as you looked, yeah" snapped Hermione. She had definitely had enough of this egomaniac. 

“Be quiet girl" snapped Umbridge before she turned her beady eyes onto Harry. “who were you contacting Mr Potter?” asked Umbridge in a sugary sweet tone. “No one" replied Harry lifting his chin in the air, in a move that would have made the old Draco proud. “You mustn’t tell Lies Mr Potter, was it Dumbledore? Or that half-breed Hagrid? I doubt it was Professor McGonagall, I heard she was still not receiving visitors" replied Umbridge. Harry remained silent with his lips into a tight straight line of disapproval while Hermione stood beside him shaking in a rage, “of course she is still too unwell, you would know because of your gutless, cowardly act" snapped Hermione but she went ignored by Umbridge. “WHO WERE YOU CONTACTING" yelled Umbridge but once again, Harry ignored her. 

“Flint go and grab Professor Snape" said Umbridge. Hermione’s face paled. They had completely forgot about Snape while looking for an order member. She looked at Harry and realized he was thinking along the same lines. “I won’t ask again Mr Potter" said Umbridge regaining her complexation back after going red as she yelled. “Good, your voice is getting annoying" snapped Harry, causing Hermione to laugh. It didn’t take long for flint to arrive with Professor Snape. “You asked for me" drawled Snape looking bored as he studied the group of kids. “I need more Veritaserum to interrogate him" said Umbridge waving her hand towards Harry who was standing in the centre of the room.

“I gave you my last bottle. Surely you did not use it all on Mr Potter” said Snape still looking bored. Umbridge flushed Pink, “well, go make some more" she replied with a frown. “Certainly, I shall have it for you in about a months’ time" replied Snape, spacing his words out in his famous way. “A MONTH?” yelled Umbridge, going red in the face again. She was one pissed off witch, causing Hermione to chuckle. “Is that all Headmistress?” asked Snape looking like he wanted out of the room and nothing was keeping him there. “You are on probation for being deliberately unhelpful. I expected more, Lucius Malfoy had such high things to say about you" half yelled Umbridge. Snape did nothing more than bow his head at her. 

He turned towards the room before Harry spoke. “He has padfoot, where its hidden. Padfoot isn’t home" spoke harry quickly in desperation. “Padfoot? What is padfoot? Where, what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?” questioned Umbridge quickly. “I have no idea. If I wanted nonsense shouted at me, I’d give you a babbling beverage" said Snape as he eyed Harry. Harry dropped his head. Hermione wasn’t sure if he understood or not. She sure hoped he did. 

“Do loosen your hold on Miss Greengrass, otherwise it’s a lot of tedious paperwork for me and I will be forced to reveal it to your job prospects Werrington" said Snape before he walked out of the room, a billow of cloak. All eyes rounded back onto Umbridge as she paced looking for a solution. Finally, she smiled, causing Hermione’s insides to squirm. “It must be done. It’s a matter of Ministry security. A Crucio will lessen your tongue" said Umbridge out loud causing Ginny to gasp. “that’s illegal” yelled Ginny, voice dripping with concern. “What Minister fudge does not know, could not possibly hurt him, as He remains blissfully ignorant of it being I who ordered the Dementors attack on Mr Potter here" replied Umbridge. “YOU WHAT?” yelled Harry, anger flashing in his eyes. “You were sprouting lies and everyone was talking about discrediting you, but I was the only one to do anything! And for the safety of the ministry, I must loosen your tongue” said Umbridge as she raised her wand and pointed it at Harry. Hermione paled.


	131. Chapter 131

**“People who wonder if the glass is half empty or full miss the point. The glass is refillable.” – Unknown**

“Just tell her Harry" said Hermione quickly. “are you insane?” yelled Harry looking at her as if they’d never met. “tell me what?” asked Umbridge looking excited. “just tell her Harry" said Hermione again. “HERMIONE, NO!” yelled Ron struggling against his guard. “go on, Miss Granger, who were you contacting?” asked Umbridge sweetly. “We were trying to contact Professor Dumbledore. He left us with a mission, we wanted to let him know it was finished, but we couldn’t find him" replied Hermione as she lowered her head. Hoping no one was looking at her confused. “what is it?” asked Umbridge stressfully. “a weapon. I don’t know what it does, but I can show you where it is" replied Hermione as she looked up to meet Umbridge’s gaze. “Very well, you can come with me, Mr Potter and Miss Granger. Everyone else will stay here" said Umbridge as she pointed her wand towards the door, so Harry and Hermione started doing a march out of it. 

“What are you doing Hermione?” asked Harry in a whisper. “Just follow my lead" replied Hermione as she glanced back at Umbridge, wand still pointed at their backs. Hermione led them down the corridors, staircases and out of the main door. She didn’t break step or look confused about her location as she headed towards Hagrid’s cabin. “Is it at the half breeds?” asked Umbridge looking gleefully. “Of course not, He may have accidentally set it off" replied Hermione with a roll of her eyes. “of course, he would of, bumbling half giant" said Umbridge with a smirk on her face. Hermione and Harry ignored her comment as Hermione led them to the edge of the forbidden forest. 

“May I have my wand to light up my way?” asked Hermione looking at Umbridge with her hand out. “do not be silly girl” snapped Umbridge as she nudged Hermione to keep walking while she held her wand out. Hermione started walking in a random direction for a few minutes before Umbridge spoke. “are we nearly there?”. “ALMOST, ITS JUST AROUND HERE” yelled Hermione with a smile. “stop yelling, you’ll attract something” whispered Harry urgently. “that’s the point Harry. Trust me" whispered Hermione as she grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze, she noticed he was nervous as he didn’t let go. 

Hermione kept stomping loudly so Harry followed her example. “THIS IS FAR ENOUGH, WHERE IS THE BLASTED WEAPON?” yelled Umbridge perfectly. Hermione was almost jumping with glee. Umbridge had a high pitch yell, it would echo in the forbidden forest. Hermione and Harry had barely taken 10 steps before the ground started shaking under their feet and the sound of a lot of hooves seemed to accompany the trembling. “Centaur’s" mumbled Harry. “Shit. I was hoping for the spiders or Grawp" muttered Hermione causing Harry to laugh loudly. “What is funny Mr Potter?” asked Umbridge from behind them. “none of your business" snapped Harry glaring at the woman. “YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?” yelled Umbridge still red faced. 

Hermione looked up as the first centaur stood above them in the clearing and an arrow seemed to glide in the air over their heads. Hermione and Harry ducked. “Who are you?” asked a voice and Hermione looked around to see a chestnut-bodied centaur. “It’s Magorian" whispered Harry. He advanced on them with his bow and arrow still held in his hands. Hermione looked to see Umbridge quivering with her wand pointed at the advancing centaur. “I asked, who are you human? Said Magorian roughly looking at Umbridge. 

“I am Dolores Umbridge. Senior undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and Headmistress of Hogwarts" spoke Umbridge, gaining a bit more of her voice. “you are from the ministry of magic?” asked Magorian looking pleased as he pulled his arrow back. “That’s right! So, be incredibly careful! By laws laid down by the ministry, any attack from half-breeds on humans is a ... “ trailed off Umbridge as the centaur was joined by several others. She looked around and swallowed roughly. “WHAT DID YOU CALL US?” yelled a wild-looking black centaur. “that’s Bane" whispered Harry into Hermione’s ear but she had her eyes focused on the scene in front of her. “Don’t call them that" snapped Hermione as she turned towards Umbridge. 

Harry looked around and seen confused faces. They obviously weren’t used to humans defending them. Umbridge ignored her and Bane and continued talking, wand still trained on Magorian. “Law Fifteen B states clearly that ‘any attack by a magical creature, who is deemed to have near-human intelligence and therefore considered responsible for its actions" snapped Umbridge, “NEAR HUMAN INTELLIGENCE?” roared Magorian as several others roared with rage and stomped their hooves. “WE CONSIDER THAT A GREAT INSULT, HUMAN! OUR INTELLIGENCE, THANKFULLY, FAR OUT STRIPS YOUR OWN" yelled Bane. 

“What are you doing on our forest?” asked a centaur, they had never seen but seemed noticeably young, with a snow-white body. “Your forest?” asked Umbridge as she rounded on him, wand following her every move. “I would remind you that the Ministry permits you permission to live here. You only get certain land" snapped Umbridge, going red in the face and no longer afraid, tho Hermione thought that stupid. She should be terrified, but that changed in a split second as someone shot an arrow towards her, causing Umbridge to let out a high-pitched scream, causing the centaur's to laugh and offer their approval. “FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! UNCONTROLLED BEASTS! ANIMALS!” yelled Umbridge shaking with rage. “STOP" yelled Hermione but it was too late. Umbridge had pointed her wand at Magorian and yelled “Incarcerous" causing robes to fly out of her wand and wrap around Magorian. 

Hermione rushed to his side and knelt beside him. “TAKE THEM OFF HIM NOW.” She yelled at Umbridge as she tried to remove the ropes by hand, but she wasn’t having any luck as Magorian kept struggling causing the ropes to tighten. The next moment, Umbridge had been seized by Bane from behind as the other centaurs surrounded Hermione and Magorian. Harry was crouched onto the forest floor. He launched himself forward and grabbed Umbridge’s wand, “Hermione" yelled Harry as he threw it into her outstretched hand. Hermione looked down at the centaur. “I promise. I will not use this wand to hurt you, I am just undoing the ropes.” Said Hermione as she starred into Magorian’s eyes. 

He gave a slight nod of his head and Hermione pointed at the rope around his neck and said “ Finite Incantatem" and watched the ropes disappear. She breathed a sigh of relief as Magorian stood up. Hermione stood slowly and as she reached full height, she was lifted off her feet and into the air by a Centaur, dropping Umbridge’s wand as she went. “What do we do with this Magorian?” asked the centaur holding Hermione. “we do not attack fouls, they are young" replied Magorian. “This one is not young. He is nearing Manhood. They brought her here" said the centaur holding Harry up, Hermione thought his name was Ronan. “why were you in our forest?” asked the one holding Hermione. “we were taking her to Grawp. The giant in here" replied Hermione, awfully close to sobbing.


	132. Chapter 132

**“One day or day one. You decide.” – Unknown**

Magorian appeared and starred at Hermione and Harry. “PUT THEM DOWN" he bellowed. “but Magorian” said Bane “THIS YOUNG HAD HELPED ME AND REMOVED THE MAGIC AGAINST MY BODY. THEY DID NOT COME TO HARM US; WE CAME TO THEM! LET THEM LEAVE. NOW" yelled Magorian. Hermione and Harry were dropped to their feet pretty quickly. “Thankyou" said Hermione. “I owed you, it is now repaid. Do not come back into the forest" replied Magorian as he looked at them, with a nod of his head, he turned and took off, in the direction the other centaurs had taken Umbridge. 

Hermione and Harry wasted no time in running from the forbidden forest. They were reaching the edge when they noticed everyone running towards them. “How did you get away?” asked Hermione looking at them. “I told them that I wanted a sweet while we were waiting, of course they wanted them all for themselves. They didn’t know they were the twins sweets” said Ron in a big belly laugh. “It was genius" laughed Goyle, slapping Ron on the back. “So, how are we getting to London?” asked Draco. “You’re not. We are" replied Hermione with a frown. “Excuse me?” said Draco unsure if he heard her correctly. “You and Greg need to stay here. Your fathers will be there. It would end for you both the minute you see them. Its Avada or Imperio. No way are you going” replied Hermione as she crossed her hands over her chest. “You make sense" replied Greg, tho he wasn’t happy about being left behind. “No, it bloody doesn’t!” snapped Draco. “I said No, that final" yelled Hermione. “You’re my girlfriend, not my bloody mother Hermione" snapped Draco, standing his ground.

Hermione ignored his comment and him completely. “how are we going to get there?” asked Harry again. “we fly of course” replied Luna. “Love, we can’t sprout wings and fly, plus it’s too long to do on a broom” said Blaise as he put his hand on her shoulder. “they can" said Luna, pointing at an empty space, no one could see anything, but Harry beamed. “perfect" he said smiling at Luna. “what’s perfect? I can’t see a thing" said Neville, scarring Harry and Hermione. “when did you get here?” snapped Hermione clutching her chest. “I seen the others running out, thought I could help" replied Neville with a shrug. “is this the invisible horse skeleton?” asked Ron as he looked in the wrong direction. “Yes, Thestrals. They have an amazing sense of direction.” Replied Hermione. “Okay. I can help people on, two people to each Thestrals.” Said Harry as he looked around. 

“Ron, you can go with Neville. Hermione, you're with Blaise. Luna, you can go with Daphne. Ginny, you’re with me” said Harry. “You’re forgetting two!” snapped Draco as he stood beside Greg and Blaise, his hand pointing between himself and Greg. Harry didn’t know what to say so he started attempting to attract a few more with Luna’s help. Hermione walked up to Draco and stood in front of him. “Please. Stay here. I can’t lose you" said Hermione quietly looking into his eyes. She seen Blaise and Greg move, leaving them alone to work it out. “You think I can sit here? Knowing you’re going after Voldemort? His death eaters and do nothing?” asked Draco as he reached out and grabbed Hermione’s waist. 

She stepped forward and laid her head against his chest. “I will be safe. I’m begging you to do the same" mumbled Hermione, “Let me be there to make sure you are" replied Draco as he held her tighter. Hermione didn’t reply, she just turned her head upwards and felt Draco put his lips against hers. He was too busy kissing her, he didn’t realize she had Umbridge’s wand pointed at him. Her first piece of silent magic. ‘Petrificus Totalus’. She caught him as he froze and looked around. Greg seemed to have noticed first and helped Hermione lay Draco on his back. His eyes moving back and forth, his glare burning her alive.

“I’m sorry. I can’t have you coming! You need to stay here and find a way to contact your Mother. You need to make sure she is safe, especially if Voldemort found a way inside headquarters to grab Sirius” said Hermione as she leant down and kissed his frozen lips. “please undo the spell in a few minutes Greg" said Hermione as she walked forward to hug him. “you be careful. Don’t underestimate any of them, especially my father. He isn’t as dumb as he looks and never turn your back on Lucius, he would attack you at any chance. **Promise me** " said Greg, making an emphasis on his last words. “I promise Greg. We will see you soon" replied Hermione as she walked towards Harry, who was waiting beside the Thestrals. Blaise quickly walked over to Draco's statuesque body. “I will protect her mate" replied Blaise as he nodded his head and walked back over to the Thestrals to get on. Harry and Luna helped everybody get situated before they nudged the Thestrals to take off. 

Hermione hugged Blaise's waist and hid her face in his back. She hated flying on things she could see, she especially hated flying on things she couldn’t see. “Beautiful” she heard Blaise whisper and couldn’t help but open her eyes, they were flying over mountains, small towns, and open plains of grass. They appeared to be chasing the sun that was setting, giving way for twilight to settle in for the night, the skies a beautiful shade of pinks and purples. Hermione starred around her in wonder. She hated the height but it sure was beautiful up here. The moon was only halfway into the sky, showing beautiful whiteness to the skies and allowing the millions of stars to start sparkling and shinning. It was hours before they landed outside a telephone box. “are they lost?” questioned Hermione as she looked around the empty street. “No, this is the visitor’s entrance” replied Harry as he walked towards the telephone box. “Okay, two at a time. Code is 62442. State your name and purpose, we will meet you in the atrium” said Harry. 

Ginny stepped into the telephone box first followed by Harry. He picked up the receiver and punched in the numbers. A voice spoke above them. “Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and purpose”. Ginny paused for a second. “Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Rescue Mission” she replied to the voice, causing Harry to chuckle quietly. The floor gave a lurch before it glided down. Ginny and Harry stepped out and waited for the others.


	133. Chapter 133

**“No one is to blame for your future situation but yourself. If you want to be successful, then become “Successful.”― Jaymin Shah**

Hermione and Blaise stepped forward and followed Harry's lead. Daphne and Ron went next, Followed by Luna and Neville. One by one they jumped out and attached their badges to their chest. Hermione froze as she looked around. She had never been to the Ministry before, the only one in the group that hadn’t. Hermione noticed a beautiful statue in the middle of a fountain, the only source of noise in the quiet ministry. Jets of water coming from the wand of the wizard and witch. The point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and the house-elf's ears added to the water below. It was a beautiful fountain, show casing the magical world. In a beautiful shade of gold. 

“this way" said Harry as he took off running past the fountain and towards a desk that was vacant, where he froze. “what’s wrong Harry?” asked Hermione looking puzzled. “there is supposed to be a guard here to check our wands, weigh them and things" replied Harry looking around. “that’s not a good sign” stated Blaise as he shook his head back and forth. “never mind that now. Let’s go" snapped Ginny, feeling the eerie silence around them. Harry led the way and start running again towards a set of lifts. He pushed the down button and they waited for the grate to open. Hermione noticed most of the ministry had things seated in Gold. 

The lift didn’t take long at all. Slowly the doors eased open and they all shuffled in. Harry being closest, quickly pressed the number nine. The lift rattled and shook as it made its descend. It finally lurched to a stop, reminding Hermione of a roller-coaster, where you felt your stomach drop. “Department of Mysteries” said a robotic voice overhead as the doors opened. They moved into a creepy corridor where nothing was moving, not even a mouse. The torches on the wall started flicking to life, lighting up the walk for them. Harry paused outside a black door. “Maybe some of you should stay as a lookout” said Harry, eyes roaming over Ginny and Luna in particular. “how are we supposed to let you know? You could be miles away! I’m coming with you!” snapped Ginny, daring Harry to fight her on this. 

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, but keep near Ron, Blaise and Neville. They are the main one’s that won’t be targeted. I’m sorry but they’ll come straight for me, Daphne's dad will probably try to get to her, and Lucius will go straight for Hermione. You ready for this?” finished Harry eyeing Hermione with concern. “I’m coming with you, now let’s go" said Hermione with a roll of her eyes. 

Harry opened the door and they stepped forward. Hermione looked around but there was nothing besides a circle of doors, all painted black, along with the walls and ceiling. “Shut the door" said Harry but Hermione wished he didn’t, the minute the door shut, the room started spinning like an amusement park ride except for the fact they didn’t stick to the wall. Hermione grabbed hold of the closest person to her and held on until the spinning stop so suddenly, she fell to her knee's. “are you okay?” asked Blaise sticking his hand to help her to the feet. “what the bloody hell was that?” asked Ron before Hermione could reply. “it’s to confuse us, so we don’t know the exit door" said Ginny as she walked in a circle inspecting all the doors for some hint but coming up blank. “How do we get back out?” asked Neville, sounding a bit uncomfortable. “I’m not sure, but let’s pair up. We need to stick with our buddies. It is the safest way, if we are spilt" said Harry as he looked around. Ginny walked straight over to him and held his hand, he let go with a frown. “I need you safe Gin, go with Blaise" said Harry as he laid his hand on her cheek and brought her forward for a kiss. 

“Is that okay Blaise?” asked Harry realizing that he hadn’t asked yet. “It’s fine" replied Blaise with a nod of his head. “Okay, Gin with Blaise. Daph with Ron, Neville with Luna and I will stick with Harry” said Hermione. “You two are better off split up, so you’ll be safe in a sense" said Daphne as she looked over the two. Hermione had noticed she was silent the whole time. “Harry and I are the best defence, no disrespect to anyone here and both of us as Targets, they’ll have a hard time focusing on just one of us, when most of them will want us both. It will make them easy pickings for everyone else" replied Hermione as she walked over and held Harry’s hand while the other had her wand out. “Wands out everyone and keep your eyes peeled. We are looking for a room with a lot of crystal balls" said Harry as he took his own wand out. 

Everyone had their wands out and were holding onto their partner’s hand. “Let’s try a door Harry" said Hermione as she pointed to the one in front of her. Harry opened the door and Hermione looked in, puzzled to see things floating around in tanks. “what the hell is that?” asked Daphne in shock. “Dunno" replied Harry as he looked at Hermione, but she just shrugged. She had never seen anything like them before. “Are they fish?” asked Ginny as she stepped closer to peek inside while still having hold of Blaise. Hermione was pleased to see that no one had let go of the other yet. “they’re Aquarius Maggots, Daddy said the ministry was breeding them" said Luna in her sing song voice. “I don’t think they are" replied Hermione as she stepped closer to the tank to peek inside of it. She jumped back really quickly, “They are brains" exclaimed Hermione. 

“What are they doing with them?” asked Blaise as he moved closer with Ginny. “I don’t care, I want out before it’s my brain next. This room is eerie. Can we go?” asked Ginny as she looked at Harry. They all entered the circular room and as Luna was shutting the door, Hermione leaped forward and grabbed hold of it. “Wait” said Hermione as she pulled her wand up and muttered ‘Flagrate' causing a fiery red X to appear on the door. “I knew we brought her for a reason" mumbled Ron from beside Hermione, but before she could comment Daphne had elbowed him in the side. “so rude" she muttered. “I was kidding babe" replied Ron before looking at Hermione, “Sorry Mione” mumbled Ron. “It’s okay” replied Hermione before walking back to Harry, grabbing his hand, and using her wand to close the door.

The spinning started once more and randomly stopped. Hermione opened the door closer to her and looked inside. It was empty except for the stone archway that stood down the bottom under rows and rows of stone benches. Hermione went to turn around when she heard Harry say, “who’s there?” while peering inside. “There is no one there Harry" said Hermione looking concerned and scared. “they are talking, how Can you not hear them?” asked Harry looking confused. “No one is here mate" said Ron as he out his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I can hear them too" said Luna as she started walking forward dragging Neville with her. “come on Harry, let’s go" stated Hermione as she started pulling him away from the Dias. “there are people in there!” exclaimed Luna still dragging Neville with her, obviously forgetting that she was still holding onto his hand.


	134. Chapter 134

**“Things may come to those who wait, but only the things left by those who hustle.”― Abraham Lincoln**

Blaise quickly let go of Ginny and grabbed Luna by the arm. “there is no one in there. It’s an empty archway. No one could possibly be hiding in there. It’s a trap of some sort so turn around and march back to the circular room" snapped Blaise. “His right, come on" mumbled Neville as Luna started slowly trailing behind her until he re-joined Ginny and grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry for letting go" said Blaise with a frown. “She needed you more in this second than I did, its fine" replied Ginny with a smile. “Now Harry, we need to find Sirius" said Hermione as she dragged Harry out of the door. Harry and Luna both seemed to sag in relief as the door was closed and marked. The relief was short lived as once again; the room spun around them. 

Blaise reached forward to grab the next door, but it wouldn’t budge. “It’s locked" said Blaise with a shrug. “Alohomora” said Hermione but nothing happened. She looked crestfallen until Harry pulled Sirius’s knife from his pocket and put it the lock but all it did was melt. “This has to be the room than" said Ron seriously. “It can’t be, Harry could get through all the doors in his visions” stated Hermione receiving a hand squeeze from Harry, she looked at him curiously. “You stopped calling them dreams" said Harry softly with a smile that Hermione couldn’t help giving back at him. “Next door than" said Daphne as she walked forward and grabbed the next handle. It opened easily and she gasped.

“Is this the one Harry?” asked Daphne as she peeked inside at the floating crystal globes that looked like they were filled with smoke. “YES. This is it. Row ninety-seven' stated Harry as he almost tore Hermione’s arm out of the socket in his rush to get down the corridors’. “Should we split up?” asked Neville as he and Luna ran behind them with everyone else. “No, it’s too dangerous. Sirius is right here, which means Voldemort and his followers are too" whispered Harry as he crept forward with his wand out, everyone else doing the same. 

Hermione suddenly spun them right and started running down the corridor. “Harry, I don’t think his here" said Hermione as they stood at the end of the row and looked both sides. “He has to be .. where else can they be?” asked Harry looking on the verge of a breakdown. “Um Harry, you may want to look at this" said Daphne from the Corridor infront of him, pointing at one of the crystal balls. Harry and Hermione edged closer and Hermione gasped as Harry paled. On the crystal ball read ; 

**S.P.T TO A.P.W.B.D  
DARK LORD   
AND (?) HARRY POTTER**

“why is my name on that?” asked Harry looking at Hermione. “I don’t know" replied Hermione as she studied it from a good distance. “why do you both keep looking at Hermione as if she holds the answers to life?” asked Daphne looking at Ron, he simply shrugged and replied, “she usually does" , causing Harry and Hermione to jump out of their trance and laugh. Ginny and Blaise were walking along the shelves to see if anyone else’s name was on a ball. “None of us are here but you Harry" said Ginny as they walked back to the group. Harry reached his hand out to grab it, but Daphne pushed it down. “You can’t touch random things; you don’t know what it is or what it does" snapped Daphne. “It’s got my name on it" stammered Harry, not used to being in trouble with Daphne, it’s usually reserved for Hermione. “Look. We are never going to figure it out if I don’t grab it" said Harry with a roll of his eyes as he quickly grabbed it. No one had a chance to blink before another voice joined them. 

“Well done Mr Potter. Nice and Slowly turn around, Now hand it over" drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy, clearly recognised despite the mask on his face. Hermione spun around and noticed many people in black cloaks and donning masks. “Where is Sirius?” asked Harry with surprising strength to his voice. Several of the death eaters laughed. “The Dark Lord always knows" laughed Lucius as he waved his wand and got rid of his mask. “You have him here. Where is he?” asked Harry. “Did wittle itty bitty potty have a bad dweam and believe it was twoo" said a woman in a condensing voice. Harry felt Hermione move and whispered, “not yet”. She nodded slightly. “hear him giving orders, as if these children could fight us" laughed the woman again, gaining a few more to join her. 

“Do not underestimate Mr Potter and Miss Granger. You do not know them like I do Bellatrix” said Lucius. At the name of the witch, Neville went to lurch forward but luckily Luna and Blaise managed to keep him in their grips. “Give us the prophecy and you can all walk away" said Lucius with his hand out. “oh yep, you’re totally going to let us walk away. We are kids, not idiots. Do not insult my intelligence” snapped Hermione. “Quiet, I have not go started with you" snapped Lucius. Hermione squared her shoulders and pretended to shake. She knew this was a bad idea but she needed a little bit of wand fight so they could make their way back to the circular room. “Do not assume I have not be aware of my son’s moves at Hogwarts. I’m surprised he isn’t here" snapped Lucius glaring at Hermione. She simply shrugged her shoulders.


	135. Chapter 135

**“I always did something I was a little not ready to do. I think that’s how you grow. When there’s that moment of ‘Wow, I’m not really sure I can do this,’ and you push through those moments, that’s when you have a breakthrough.” – Marissa Mayer**

Hermione could see Bellatrix move closer to Harry from the corner of her eye, as the witch lifted up her wand and the word ‘Accio' had left her lips, Hermione had already raised hers and yelled ‘Protego' causing a shield to wrap around the group of students. “Oh, ittle Granger knows how to play" said Bellatrix as she raised her wand again. “I TOLD YOU NO, IF YOU SMASH IT" yelled Lucius as he grabbed her hand. Bellatrix moved into the light and they could see that Azkaban had not done well for her features. Her cheeks where hallowed and her hair wild curls around her face. “Azkaban sure didn’t make you pretty" laughed Blaise from behind Hermione. All the kids laughed. “Do you need persuasion. Grab the redhead. I’ll torture her and make Potter watch, maybe he will be a bit more inclined to hand over the prophesy” said Bellatrix looking at Ginny as if she was a antelope and Bellatrix was a hungry lion. “touch a hair on her head and I’ll kill you myself" snapped Neville, finding his inner strength. “Who are you, that dares speak to me that way!” half-yelled Bellatrix. 

Neville squared his shoulders and lifted his chin up. “Neville Longbottom" he replied starring at the witch with such hatred. “Oh. I knew your parents, how are they?” asked Bellatrix with a laugh. “Better now that they are about to be avenged” replied Neville as he lifted his wand higher, but Luna grabbed his arm and shushed him quietly. “Enough of these verbal games. Give me the prophecy Potter" snarled Lucius. “You know, I don’t think I will. Why does Voldemort want it so bad?" replied Harry. “You dare speak his name on your filthy lips, you disgraceful Half-blood" snapped Bellatrix, she looked so angry, she was almost foaming at the mouth.

“I’m not the only half-blood. Did you know Voldemort is too? His mother is a squib, and his father was a muggle. Did he tell you lot that he was a pureblood?” asked Harry looking straight at Bellatrix. “you dare!” she yelled before she pointed her wand and said ‘STUPE-' but as usual, Hermione was a tad quicker and deflected the spell. It had hit a shelf and a shadowy figured appeared and started to speak; on the full moon of the solace but it was interrupted by Lucius turning on Bellatrix. “STOP, you will smash the prophecy than we are all in trouble with the Dark Lord” snapped Lucius. “You still need to tell me what this thing is" replied Harry as he turned the crystal ball in his hands. “Do not play games with me Potter. Are you telling me, that Dumbledore, didn’t tell you the reason you bear that scar and your connection to the Dark Lord lay in this department?” laughed Lucius. “If I knew, I would have been here a lot earlier. Obviously” snapped Harry. 

Hermione looked around and leant into the group. “When I say, start smashing the shelves. It’s our best action for distraction” mumbled Hermione, watching everyone nod in the corner of her eyes as she quickly straightened up. “He thought showing you the place in your dreams, would make you naturally curious to come and get it" said Lucius. “Why did he need me?” asked Harry curiously. “Only the people named in the prophecy could retrieve it" replied Lucius. “that’s why Bode, and Sturgis were down here" said Hermione suddenly. “Well done Miss Granger” replied Lucius in a sarcastic tone. “Why didn’t he just come himself?” questioned Harry looking puzzled. “come and get it himself?” half-shrieked Bellatrix. “that’s what I said. Inbreeding effect your hearing?” asked Harry with a shrug of his shoulders. 

They all knew they could verbally spar the death eaters along as Harry kept hold of that ball. They were safe! .. “Why risk coming to the ministry and exposing himself, when they are being blissfully ignorant of his return and they are focusing on my blood traitor cousin?” questioned Bellatrix with a leer. “His no cousin of yours. He disowned you, way before you did him. He gave you all up the minute he ASKED to be put into Gryffindor" replied Harry emphasising his words. “Haven’t you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?” asked Lucius, trying to bring the conversation back to him. “Sure, loves his own voice" muttered Hermione causing Blaise and Daphne to laugh. 

Suddenly a death eater stepped forward as Daphne come into their line of vision. “What are you doing Daph?” the unknown man shrieked. “Oh, Hey Dad, fancy seeing you here. Is Mother as well?” asked Daphne as she used her free hand to wave at him. “stop being silly girl and come here!” snapped Mr Greengrass, now that he had removed his mask from his face. He was a short chubby man, with a long black beard, crystal blue eyes and a round face. “sorry, too comfortable, tho I am a bit bored so if we could hurry it along” said Daphne looking at her father than moving her eyes to Lucius. “DAPHNE LAUREL GREENGRASS. HERE NOW” yelled Mr Greengrass. Daphne didn’t even bat an eyelid. 

“Listen here, real close, okay Apollo. I’d rather be a traitor than a servant. YOU taught me to stand up for myself, that I am above because I am sacred twenty-eight, but now you want me to kiss someone else’s feet? I don’t think so, it’s not happening” snapped Daphne. Mr Greengrass didn’t move but Hermione could see the gears in his brain turning. She hoped he was reconsidering his loyalty. “Daphne Laurel Greengrass is no longer a daughter of mine. She is free range" spat Mr Greengrass. Hermione and Ginny gasped but Daphne didn’t react besides the nod of her head. “Continue Mr Malfoy. We all know how you hate being interrupted during a speech" said Daphne with a smirk.


	136. Chapter 136

**“If you hear a voice within you say ‘you cannot paint,’ then by all means paint and that voice will be silenced.” – Vincent Van Gogh**

“The prophecy Mr Potter" said Lucius getting back down to business, so he isn’t interrupted again. Harry was tapping his hand against his chin, obviously pretending to be thinking. “Voldemort wants it so badly. He can come and get it from me himself!” snapped Harry starring the death eaters down. Lucius lunged forward as Hermione yelled “NOW”. All of a sudden 8 people yelled ‘REDUCTO' causing mayhem to strike inside the room as shelves and balls exploded, causing several wispy figured to appear and all talk at once. “RUN" yelled Daphne and everyone was running behind Hermione as she was clutching Harry ’s hand and running towards the Circular room, but they knew they were going to stay that way considering Bellatrix and a masked death eater now stood in their way. “GO LEFT" half-yelled Hermione pointing at Blaise, Neville, and their partners. Blaise didn’t bother asking why. He just threw himself in that direction towards a door. Hermione, Ron, and their partners threw themselves through the right-side door. 

Hermione stood behind the door and whispered ‘Colloportus’ as the door started sealing itself. “what do we do now?” asked Daphne from beside Harry. “I don’t know” mumbled Harry feeling lost and pathetic. “I’m so sorry gu ... gu ... guys" mumbled Harry choking and stuttering a bit at the end. Hermione wrapped her arms around her shoulders, she hugged him and felt him press his nose into her neck as his arms come around her like he was trying to anchor himself. “Harry, we double checked. No one could have guessed. We will be okay!” said Hermione as she looked at Ron and Daphne. They could see the defeat in her eyes, shocking them both to the core. Ron knew especially that if Hermione was lost, all hope was gone. Daphne put her hand on Harry's back and started rubbing circles. 

She didn’t know what else to say. “Shh, listen!” said Daphne as she could hear voices on the other side of the door ... “Go back to the atrium Apollo and Nott ... Bellatrix and Rodolphus, you go left ... Crabbe and Goyle, go right ... Rabastan, Jugson and Dolohov, the door straight ahead ... McNair and Avery, through here ... Rookwood and Mulciber, come with me!” yelled Lucius. “what do we do?” asked Ron looking a tad panic. “we don’t sit around like sitting ducks. Come on" said Daphne as she grabbed his hand and started walking into a room they couldn’t see. Hermione and Harry quickly followed but stopped when they realized, the department of mysteries must be a maze of some sort as they had ended up in a room filled with glittering bell jars. They could hear voice and loud footsteps getting closer. “Under the tables. Quickly" said Hermione as she threw Harry under first. He was main priority and always has been. 

They all stayed as silent as possible. Hermione could have sworn none of them breathed as they watched the boots crunching on the ground as they walked past the desks. “Dolohov look under the desks" said Rabastan in a croaky voice. Hermione made eye contact with Daphne and raised her wand. Daphne followed suit and held her wand in front of her. Hermione held her breathe as she waited. Jugson had just put his head under the desk as Dolohov did the same thing. The girls cried a stimulus ‘stupefy’ and watched as both death eaters fell backwards. Hermione expected to hear a Thunk as Jugson hit the floor, but it never happened. She stood up and realised his head had gone through one of the tanks. She watched in horror as his head shrunk, his hair receded until there stood a baby head on a full-grown body. Suddenly it started going the opposite way. His head growing, hair coming back out in wisps of black. “It’s Time" replied Daphne in awe beside Hermione. Rabastan started firing ‘Crucio' and ‘Petrificus Totalus’ in quick recessions. The group started throwing their own spells back at him. ‘Stupefy’ and ‘impedimenta' were bouncing off the walls. Ron and Daphne were still locked at the hands as was Hermione and Harry. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Daphne were running again as they heard a shout and a scream from another room. Harry looked straight at Ron and said one word “Ginny”. They realized the yell was a female and tore off again with so much more adrenaline than before. They took off for a door that stood open at the end of the hallway, they had made it halfway before two death eaters emerged and Harry quickly shoved them into an office door. Hermione had barely begun to lock it before the death eaters blasted it open, with a cry of triumphant, they yelled “IMPEDIMENTA” causing Daphne, Ron, and Hermione to be knocked backwards. Daphne went over the desks and disappeared. Hermione was shoved into a bookcase and buried under a pile of heavy books and Harry hit the wall, feeling the confusion creep up his skull. “WE’VE GOT HIM, IN AN OFFICE OFF-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off as Hermione said ‘Silencio' causing the death eater to keep trying to talk but with no sound.

Harry quickly stunned the 2nd death eater as he raised his wand and he fell stiff as a board at Harry's feet. “Oh well done Ha-" but Hermione’s sentence was cut short as a purple flame hit her chest from the death eaters slashing movements. Hermione let out a surprised “OH" before she crumpled to the floor and remained unconscious. Harry fell to his knees beside her as Ron climbed out from underneath the desk. Daphne was right beside him. Ron raised his wand, but the death eater was quicker. He gave a mighty boot to Ron's face, causing blood to come squirting out his mouth and nose. Ron gave a grunted moan as he clutched his face. Harry looked up into the face of Dolohov. He must have been able to remove the spell and ropes placed by Hermione.


	137. Chapter 137

**“The hard days are what make you stronger.” – Aly Raisman**

He stood over Harry and pointed at the Prophecy in his hand than gestured at Hermione. He must have been trying to say “Give me the prophecy or get the same as her" but Hermione’s silencing spell was still holding. “Like you won’t kill them the moment I hand it over" said Harry as he turned to look down at Hermione, praying to Merlin, Godric and every magical being that Hermione wasn’t dead, because if she was. It was all his fault. “she has a pulse” breathed Daphne in relief. “waddever you do, don’d gib it to him" said Ron, words coming out messed up due to the broken nose and possible jaw fracture. There was a crash outside the door and Dolohov looked over to watch the baby head death eater stumble his way into the office. Harry quickly took his chance and yelled “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS”. Daphne looked at Ron and Hermione before turning her eyes on Harry. “We have to keep moving. If we can get her to the main room, I can carry her and send an alarm for help" said Daphne as she gently picked Hermione up, surprising everyone with her strength. Her face set in determination. 

They stepped around Dolohov and just outside the door, Harry turned to Ron and muttered ‘episky' causing a loud groan to leave Ron’s throat as his nose healed itself. “Thanks Mate" replied Ron with a slap on Harry's back. “I need you talking properly to say the spells and help me" replied Harry as he started leading the way out. They had made it to the circular room to find the other 4 standing there, all in various shades of fighting appearance. Ginny seemed to be leaning on Blaise, Luna was trying to hold Neville up. “what happened to you guys?” asked Harry looking specifically at Ginny. “Death Eaters chased us into a space room, we just seemed to be floating on nothing for a while, then they come into the room, one of them grabbed my ankle so Luna tried to blow up Pluto in his face, some of it caught my ankle. Neville was hit with something that’s made him go funny" replied Ginny with a shrug, as if this was an everyday occurrence. 

“Loony, did you tell Harry we seen Uranus up close. I seen Uranus” laughed Neville as he leaned on Luna’s shoulder. “we need to get out of here, Blaise can you help Ginny?” asked Harry as he looked at him, he seemed unharmed. “It’s only my ankle. I can walk" snapped Ginny before she started to lean to the side and seemed to be toppling over before Blaise caught her. “Okay, i need help" said Ginny, she suddenly looked around the room and her eyes landed on Hermione and she gave a gasp, drawing Blaise’s attention too. “What the hell happened?” half-yelled Blaise looking at Hermione’s pale unconscious face. “Dolohov hit her with something, I’m not sure what. We need to find the exit so Daphne can leave and raise the alarm” said Harry as he lowered his head. “start bloody opening doors than" snapped Blaise as he walked forward but 2 steps up and they heard footsteps running their way. 

“WE HAVE THEM BLOCKED IN THE CIRCULAR ROOM" yelled Bellatrix. Suddenly the other doors started rattling so they quickly casted ‘Collo-" but it was useless as 5 death eaters were surging into the room, causing the teens to go spiralling. Luna went over a desk and lay as still as Hermione. “GET POTTER" yelled Bellatrix. Harry quickly backed himself into the room, followed by Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Neville, and Ron. Harry was pleased to notice Daphne had made herself as tiny as possible in that room. Hopefully, they would all follow Harry, and she would be free to leave. “Hey Harry, look there are brains in here" said Neville laughing. “Nev, get out of the way" yelled Harry as a death eater had raised his wand. “honest, Harry, they are brains ha-ha, look. Accio brain" said Neville before anyone could react. They all turned to watch as the brain flew out of the tank and latched onto Neville's arm. The tentacles wrapped themselves around tighter and tighter until he cried out. 

“no, stop it, stop it. I don’t like it" cried Neville as they made their way up his chest. “Harry, DO SOMETHING, HIS GOING TO SUFFOCATE” yelled Ginny in a panic. ‘DIFFINDO’ yelled Harry but the bond would not break. Ginny barely got another word or spell suggestion out from her place on the floor that Blaise had made her. She opened her mouth and a death eater struck her in the face and she fell backwards unconscious. “STUPEFY" yelled Ron and Blaise in tandem, but nothing was happening. They were losing and Harry could see that. Only 3 fighters remained against an unknown number of death eaters. Harry couldn’t think for a moment as Bellatrix was blasting holes into the wall as Blaise and Ron were ducking. Harry quickly raised the prophecy above his head and ran. He knew they’d chase him and it would give the others time to get out. He could hear the heel of Bellatrix's high-heeled boots chasing him. 

**DAPHNE’S POV**

**Daphne watched Harry and everyone get blasted into one of the rooms by the death eaters but luckily, she had crouched down to cover Hermione with her body and no death eaters had managed to see or pay attention to her. Daphne waited a few minutes and could hear the fighting, so she quickly stood up and walked over to a random door. It seemed luck was on her side tonight as this was the exit. She quickly put Hermione down and rushed to the open door and marked it with a circle, it would make it easier for help to realise where her friends were, she than walked over to the other door and marked a big tick on the door before picking Hermione back up. Hopefully, the rest would notice it wasn’t a cross if they could make an exit first.**

**Daphne kept her wand in her hand as she crept down the hallway. She had barely made it to the lifts before it opened, quickly throwing herself to the side in a concave. She watched in case it was more death eaters coming to help the others, but she gave a sigh of relief as Narcissa stepped out, followed by Dumbledore and several others. Daphne quickly pulled herself out and called “Narcissa” causing the older lady to pause and run in her direction. Narcissa took in the sight of Daphne holding Hermione in her arms. “what happened to Hermione? Where is Draco?” Narcissa asked quickly. “Dolohov hit her with something, and Draco is at the castle. We left him behind because of Lucius” explained Daphne as Professor Dumbledore walked over to her. “Where are the others Miss Greengrass?” asked Professor with a slight rush to his voice.**


	138. Chapter 138

**“Keep your eyes on the stars, and your feet on the ground.” – Theodore Roosevelt**

**I WILL BE SWAPPING BETWEEN MULTIPLE CHARACTERS VIEWS - I WILL INDICATE WHO IT IS**

**STILL FOLLOWING DAPHNE**

**“In the door marked with a green circle” said Daphne as she moved her arms causing the feeling to come back, Hermione was starting to get a bit heavy. “you go with them Albus. I’ll take Hermione and Daphne to the castle” said Narcissa as she stepped forward to take Hermione out of Daphne’s arms. Daphne sighed in relief but didn’t follow Narcissa towards the lifts. Her wand in her hand she went to turn before the older witch grabbed her. “Where are you going Daphne?” asked Narcissa, her lips in a thin line of disapproval. “to help" replied Daphne as she looked back at the wall. “the order is here now. They will be fine. Dumbledore is there. You need to come with me now" replied Narcissa as she starred the young woman down.**

**“okay" replied Daphne defeated as she headed towards the lifts and got into one with Narcissa and Hermione. They were quiet on the way down and as they exited the lifts, Narcissa spoke. “why did you leave Draco behind and how did you manage to get him to agree?” she questioned. “we didn’t get him to agree. He was arguing with Hermione about it. She said he’d be a target for Lucius, and he didn’t agree so she put him in a body bind. She told Greg to lift it once we were gone. How did you know we were in trouble?” asked Daphne. “Severus got word to me and I alerted everyone else" said Narcissa as she walked towards as fireplace and stood there waiting for Daphne to throw the floo powder in. “it’s big enough for us all. Get in" said Narcissa in a tone that left no room for argument. Daphne climbed in as Narcissa said “Headmasters office Hogwarts" and in a flurry of activity, Daphne arrived in Dumbledore’s office. “we must hurry to the hospital wing" said Narcissa as she took off in a half sprint. Daphne following behind her.**

_HARRY'S POV_

_He took off running and didn’t stop. He prayed the others stayed in the room to help get the brain off Neville and watch over the girls. He didn’t dare stop to see who was chasing him. Harry seen a door open and launched himself through it as the death eaters were launching tables out of their way, they weren’t aiming at Harry, obviously this prophecy was more important than him, Thank merlin for that! . He was safe as long as he held on strong. Harry started falling and flew down several steps. He landed down in the sunken pitch where the archway stood on the Dias. He heard the death eater’s laughter surrounding him as the five from the brain room entered in front of him. Harry spun around and watched several more join the room and head down the benches towards him._

_The prophecy still in his right arm, undamaged. “Thank Merlin for Quidditch" thought Harry as he squared his shoulders and faced off the death eater in front of him. “Potter, you’re finished. Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy" said Lucius from directly in front of him. “I still don’t think I will. It’s nice and safe here" said Harry with a raise of his chin. “GIVE IT TO ME NOW” bellowed Lucius. Harry paused for a few seconds before he spoke again. “Let the others leave and You can have it" replied Harry as he nodded towards the room they had just come from. “You’re in no position to Bargain Potter. There are 10 of us and 1 of you. Didn’t you learn how to count? your all alone" said Lucius causing the others to start laughing._

_“I would say there are 3 of us. I know purebloods surely know how to count Lucius” replied Blaise as he and Ron come running into the room and down to Harry avoiding being hurt. “you’re supposed to be helping Neville and the girls" whispered Harry harshly. “let this play out. The order is with them" whispered Ron with a smile. Harry felt his heart soar. Daphne had done it. Help had arrived for them. ‘STUPEFY’ yelled Ron and Blaise together. Unfortunately, Ron was too close to the death eater and he grabbed him and held his arms behind his back. “Weasley. I shall enjoy watching your father suffer the loss of your life" stated Lucius as he pointed his wand at Ron’s chest, but Bellatrix beat him to it, yelling out ‘Crucio’. Harry and Blaise watched as Ron hit the ground and proceeded to be lifted back up as his back arched and screams ripped out of his throat. Harry was sure they’d never forget the sound._

_“Give me the prophecy or your friend dies, that was just a taste” said Bellatrix as she stood above Ron's head. Harry knew what he would pick before the words had even left Bellatrix’s mouth. Harry surrendered and held his hand out to Lucius, as he bounded forward to grab it, the doors opened and there stood Sirius, Kingsley, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. Lucius had barely raised his wand before Tonks had hit him with a stunner. Harry quickly launched himself to the side to get out of the way as Lucius fell. Harry stayed on the ground crouched over and dodged several spells as he made his way to Ron. “you okay mate?” asked Harry, taking in Ron’s pale face and slight tremors to his body. “bloody hurts. Stupid bitch” snarled Ron as he watched Bellatrix battling Tonks. “Neville okay?” asked Harry as he kept dodging spells with Ron. “yeah. He was still fighting the brain when I left" replied Ron with a bow of his head. Harry looked around and smiled as he seen Blaise still holding his own against a death eater._


	139. Chapter 139

**“You’ve got to get up every morning with determination if you’re going to go to bed with satisfaction.” – George Lorimer**

_STILL FOLLOWING HARRY_

_A thick arm come out and wrapped around Harry’s neck, trying to squeeze his windpipe. “give it here. Now" snarled the voice near Harry’s ear, through watery eyes he seen Sirius duelling with a masked death eater. Kingsley was fighting two of them. Tonks was still holding strong against Bellatrix. No one seemed to be noticing that the corner of Harry’s eyes were going dark. He couldn’t breathe. “AAARGH!” screamed the death eater as he let go of Harry’s windpipe. Harry looked up to notice Ron had stuck his wand in the death eater’s eye. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and said ‘Stupefy’ and watched as the death eater toppled over. On his way down, he had lost his mask and harry noticed it was McNair, the man who was set to kill Buckbeak. “Thanks' said Harry as he patted Ron on the back. Harry went to stand up but noticed a magical eye under his foot. He looked around and saw mad-eye laying on his side, blood pouring from his head and Dolohov walking towards him and Ron._

_Harry quickly grabbed the eye putting it in his pocket as he stood to face Dolohov. ‘Tarantallegra' said Dolohov, causing Ron’s legs to go into a fast-paced tap dance, causing him to stay on the ground. “Now Potter" snarled Dolohov but he didn’t get to finish as Sirius had come sprinting over and sent him flying with a shoulder barge. Dolohov righted himself at the last moment and raised his wand “Accio Proph-" but it was cut short as Sirius had started duelling him. Harry could feel the prophecy leaving his fingertips but quickly grabbed hold of it and held on as he watched the two duels. He seen Dolohov wave his wand in the same slashing movement he used against Hermione and quickly threw himself forward, raised wand and yelled ‘PETRIFICUS TOTALUS’. “Nice one Harry, now I need you to get-" started Sirius but they were interrupted by a green light heading their way._

_Harry looked up to see Bellatrix with her wand pointed at them, Tonks laying a few feet away. “Harry, you need to get Neville, Blaise and run with the prophecy, GO" yelled Sirius as he headed towards Bellatrix with his wand raised. Harry had only made it a few steps as he was knocked over by Ron’s constant moving feet, sending him flying onto his back. Harry had barely raised himself before he could feel a wand pressed into his ribs. Lucius stood over him. “the prophecy Potter” snarled Lucius. Harry looked at ron. “RON, CATCH" yelled Harry as he launched the prophecy to Ron and spun to yell ‘IMPEDIMENTA’ at Lucius and watched as he fell. He quickly turned and noticed Ron had caught the prophecy. Thanks Merlin he was a keeper._

NORMAL POV. 

Harry turned over to watch Lucius smash into the Dias that Sirius and Bellatrix were fighting in front of. Harry had stood up and raised his wand as Lucius come towards him, but Lupin jumped in his way. “HARRY, ROUND UP THE OTHERS AND GO" yelled Lupin as he started throwing curses at Lucius halting his advance. Harry ran over to Ron and muttered ‘Finite Incantatem’ watching as his legs stopped dancing. “Can you stand?” asked Harry as he watched Ron still on the floor. Harry grabbed hold of his sleeve and gave a great heave, but Ron’s damaged robes tore at the sleeve, causing Ron to fall again and they both stood and watched as the prophecy rolled along the floor and down on level of benches before it smashed. Harry, Ron, and Blaise watched the ghost like lady rise and start talking but over the noise, no one could hear what she was saying. “I’m so sorry Harry" mumbled Ron with a deep frown on his face. “it’s alright mate. Let’s go. Blaise help me with him” said Harry but Blaise didn’t appear to hear him as he was frozen to the spot, looking at the door entry way. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore standing there. His wand raised and his face white and absolutely furious. All thoughts of leaving flew out of the window. They were saved. 

One of the death eaters noticed Dumbledore arrived and tried to make his way up the stone benches hunched over in a monkey style but Dumbledore waved his wand and Harry watched as an invisible hand seemed to drag the death eater back down. Everyone ceased fighting and were rounding the death eaters up, except two. Bellatrix and Sirius were still duelling. Harry watched as Sirius dodged her red spell, laughing at her. “come on cousin. You can do better than that" laughed Sirius, not noticing the next spell aimed at his chest. The laughter still etched on his face as he swayed backwards into the veil. Harry froze before launching himself forward, hoping to catch him but was halted as strong hands wrapped around his chest. Harry kicked his legs out and tried in vain to reach Sirius. “his gone. His gone Harry" said Lupin, tears streaming down his face and his words coming out with a sob. “NOOOOOO" yelled Harry as he kept trying to overpower the sobbing werewolf. “His just fallen through. We can go get him" yelled Harry. “there’s nothing we can do" replied Lupin as he hung on tighter. The grieving two heard Bellatrix’s laugh in triumph.


	140. Chapter 140

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE MAIN PLOT. ALOT OF THIS IS TAKEN FROM THE BOOK THAT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING - BUT I DO OWN ARCHIE, I BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE AND I OWN THE DRAMIONE SCENES**

**“If opportunity doesn’t knock, build a door.” – Kurt Cobain**

“His not gone" snapped Harry as he finally managed to get out of Lupin's arms and run towards the Dias. He could hear them talking, Sirius was simply hiding. Lupin managed to catch him and held on tight as Harry screamed. **“SIRIUS- SIRIUS COME BACK"** but it was useless. He didn’t come out of his hiding place. “his gone Harry, his de-" started Remus, “his not dead" yelled Harry before Lupin could finish but a part of Harry realized he was right. Sirius had never kept his waiting before; he wouldn’t hide knowing Harry and Lupin were still battling. Harry slumped in defeat in Lupin's arms. The noise around him meaningless. They had come to save Sirius and in the end, He still managed to die, and It was all Harry’s fault. “my fault” mumbled Harry, tears now falling from his eyes. 

“Never” replied Lupin as he held on tighter. Harry was all he had left. One friend a traitor and three others dead. He had to play all their roles in Harry’s life now. Tag- he was it now. Lupin slowly carried Harry over to sit beside Ron and Blaise on a bench. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. “I’m really sorry about Sirius mate" said Ron, holding tight to his best friend. “yeah" mumbled Harry as he watched Dumbledore round up the death eaters as Mad-eye crawled over to revive tonks. Harry stood up and walked over to Mad-eye. “Sir. Your eye” said Harry as he held it out. The old man smiled at him and continued working on tonks. 

Harry hadn’t realized Kingsley had run to finish Sirius’s duel until he heard him hit the ground. He spun to see Bellatrix running for the door, blocking a spell from Dumbledore. Harry seen Red and started sprinting after her. “Harry NO" yelled Lupin as he tried to reach him. “YOU KILLED SIRIUS – I’LL KILL YOU" yelled Harry as he continued his chase. Bellatrix laughing as he ran. Harry started going through his arsenal of spells. Shouting one at a time as his legs moved to keep up with the rest of him. Bellatrix was dodging them all. Her wand movements and speed spectacular. Harry seen her enter the circular room and run for the door. He could see it led to the lifts, but she slammed it behind her, causing the room to spin. Harry didn’t have to worry about finding the exit. A huge Tick was on the door. ‘Daph, you bloody genius' thought Harry as he launched himself through the door.

Bellatrix was already in a lift and leaving as Harry caught up. Harry threw himself against the grate and slammed his hand on the buttons. Thankfully for magic he only had to wait seconds. He smashed the button saying ‘Atrium' and hopped from foot to foot as he prepared himself to kill Bellatrix or be killed. One of them wouldn’t walk out of here tonight. The lift come to a stop with a jolt and Harry had opened the doors before a full stop. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone exit as Harry sent a ‘IMPEDIMENTA’ slowing her down as she dodged and stood. Her wand in her hand as she sent an unknown spell at Harry. He dodged and rolled behind the fountain of magical Brethren. There were no more footsteps, she had stopped running. He crouched and listened. “come out, come out, little harry" called Bellatrix in a mocking baby voice. “why   
not come out to play? Aren’t you going to avenge my dead cousin?” called Bellatrix. “I AM" shouted Harry as he heard it echo off the wooden floors in the huge room. 

“Oh, did baby Potter loveee my cousin" mocked Bellatrix. Harry felt a white-hot rage settle into his chest, a hatred he had never felt before. He could have sworn that it was stronger than that he felt for Voldemort. Harry flung himself out from behind the fountain and yelled “CRUCIO". Bellatrix was knocked off her feet and screamed but didn’t writhe and shrieked like Ron had done. “never cast an unforgivable before? You need to mean them, to want to harm me. Rage won’t keep me down for long" laughed Bellatrix as she stood up to her full height and threw a spell back at him. Harry dodged and it had hit the centaur, causing his head to dislodge from its body and fly across the floor. “You cannot win against me Potter. I learnt the dark arts from the Dark Lord himself. I am and always will be his most loyal servant. I know spells you can’t wish to know. Want a lesson?” asked Bellatrix with a gleeful tone. “If I wanted lessons on being a servant, I’d ask a house elf" yelled Harry. He could hear her grinding her teeth in anger at being compared to an elf. Harry smiled in satisfaction. 

Harry could hear her moving towards him on the right side. He crouched down low and waited to see her, he held his wand out in front of him, a spell on the tip of his tongue. He stood where the goblin now smiled at a headless wizard. “STUPEFY” yelled Harry but Bellatrix was quicker than him, “PROTEGO" said Bellatrix with ease, barely giving Harry time to duck, he quickly scrammed behind the fountain and looked up as the house-elf lost his ear. “I'll give you one more chance baby Potter. The prophecy. Roll it out to me and I’ll spare your life. NOW" yelled Bellatrix from where she stood, twirling the wand in her hand. “You’re going to have to kill me, it’s gone. I smashed it as I helped Ron up the stone benches” laughed Harry knowing he was antagonizing her. Harry felt like a white-hot iron rod was piercing his scar. “Your mate voldy know too. He isn’t going to be happy with you” said Harry as he laughed again.


	141. Chapter 141

**“Don’t be pushed around by the fears in your mind. Be led by the dreams in your heart.” – Roy T. Bennett**

DRACO'S POV. 

Draco lay as stiff as a board as he watched the Thestrals fly over his head. He couldn’t believe her, the nerve of Hermione. How dare she run off on a suicide mission, all for Harry. He couldn’t move anything but his eyes. The Thestrals got smaller before Greg stood over him and chanted “Finite Incantatem”. Draco laid in the spot and stretched, feeling his bones and muscles popping with inactivity. He finally stood up and looked at Greg before he stomped off towards the castle. He could hear Greg calling out to him, but Draco didn’t stop. He took the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of an empty wall on the 7th floor. He paced before it 3 times while thinking ‘give me a room to smash things’. Finally, a door appeared, and Draco threw himself forward. The room had offered him many mannequins and target dummies. Draco wasted no time in pulling out his wand. Blasting mannequins and hitting the targets over and over again with a variety of spells until they exploded too. He looked around and noticed several vases appear, which he promptly picked up and launched across the room watching as they smashed against the wall.

He didn’t realize Greg had snuck into the room and was leaning against the wall. He watched as Draco finally worked his rage out and fell to his knees in the room, head in his hands. Greg was silent as he walked over to his friend and laid his hand on his shoulder. Draco barely flinched at the contact. He seemed so lost in his own world. Greg wasn’t sure how long they stayed in this position, but Draco finally stood up, turned around and flung his arms around Greg in a friendly way. Greg didn’t dare say a word as he noticed his shoulder was getting wet with Draco’s tears. His friend never cried. He was at a loss of what to do. Draco finally spoke. “I don’t know what to do. I feel useless" he mumbled.

“Me too mate. All our friends are there, facing off against our fathers and they have us sitting here safe and sound. I’m pissed too" replied Greg as he held on tightly to his friend. Draco had reason to be pissed, but so did Greg. “Let’s go to the common room" said Draco as he stood back from Greg and wiped his face. “Thanks man, it’s nice to know I am not alone" said Draco with a smile and a pat on the back. “Never alone" replied Greg as he squeezed Draco’s shoulder.

Draco and Greg walked in silence to the common room together. Draco quickly walked up the stairs into the room and stopped at Harry’s bed to grab the Marauder map. He tapped the map with his wand and said, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good”. Greg and Draco watched as the map started displaying names in the castle. They spread it over the coffee table and let it sit there. They knew the names of their friends wouldn’t appear yet, but they were determined to know when they did. “Remind me to yell so much that their ears bleed when they all get back" said Greg from his position on the couch, leaning his elbows onto his knees as his eyes didn’t leave the map. “Let’s do it together” said Draco as he started pacing.

The hours flew by, but they were far from hungry. Greg did get up to make a batch of coffee and made them both a glass. Draco thanked him and returned to pacing, while Greg retook his seat in front of the map. Draco had finally collapsed onto the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking note of a headache coming on. He had barely sat down before Greg jumped up. “Hermione just arrived with your mum n Daph. Hospital wing" said Greg as he pulled Draco up and they both sprinted for the door.

Draco was surprised that Greg kept pace with him, but he knew how much Hermione meant to Greg. She had made such an effort with him, to be his friend and tutor him. The two had gotten close. Draco could see the Hospital wing in his sights, but it still seemed so far away. A few steps away he suddenly stopped. Greg stood next to him. “why’d you stop?” asked Greg as he looked at Draco. “I don’t know what I’m going to find behind this door" mumbled Draco as he starred at the door. “let’s find out together” said Greg as he took hold of Draco’s arm and pulled the hospital wing door open. The first thing they noticed was Madam Pomfrey rushing around a bed, adding vials of potions into Hermione’s mouth, and waving her wand over her body.

Hermione was pale and looked lifeless. Daphne sat in a seat looking like she was just hit by the Hogwarts express and Narcissa stood by looking grave. Draco and Greg slowed their movements until they were beside Daphne. “what happened?” asked Draco as he starred at Hermione. “Dolohov. Hermione silenced him but he hit her with a curse. It had purple light; I’ve never seen it before. He was unconscious straight away. I held onto her tightly and run as soon as it was safe. Luckily, I seen your mum and the order as they come running in. She come with me. Madam Pomfrey is doing all she can" replied Daphne before bursting into tears. “I let you down Draco" cried Daphne as she put her head into her hands. “You brought her back alive. You didn’t let me down" replied Draco as he wrapped his arms around her. “She is a fighter. She will be okay” said Greg as he wrapped them both in his arms. His eyes not leaving Hermione.

“You don’t know the curse Mrs Malfoy?” asked Madam Pomfrey as she circled Hermione once more with her wand. “it’s a Dolohov speciality. He made it himself, I’m surprised she is alive. I’ve watched it kill people" replied Narcissa, eyes in slits. Draco knew she was furious. “Maybe it’s because she silenced him first?” said Daphne, thinking out loud. “Very possible. Dolohov relies on his voice too much; the curse wouldn’t have been as strong" replied Narcissa with a nod of her head. Draco made his way over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her as she held him tightly. “I am so glad your safe" said Narcissa as she planted a kiss on his forehead. Draco simply nodded, he wasn’t glad, he should have been there. Draco held onto his mother but faced Daph. “was Lucius there?” asked Draco, though he knew the answer. “He was the main one we spoke too. My father too. He wasn’t very happy to see me" laughed Daphne but it sounded strangled as she was still crying. Draco left Greg to comfort her. 

Draco heard Daphne whisper to Greg. “I didn’t want to leave them, especially Ron but Hermione didn’t look like she would have made it” half-sobbed Daphne. “they’ll be back soon, you’ll see" replied Greg as he hugged her tighter. Draco, Narcissa, Daphne and Greg sat around Hermione’s bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to finish her work and for the witch to wake up. Draco wanted to kiss her, make sure she was alive than yell at her. Two hours later, Madam Pomfrey finally put her wand down and turned to the group. “I’ve managed to stop the curse. It causes internal damage but it’s fixing itself. She will be unconscious for a while and in a lot of pain when she wakes. She will be on potions for a little while. It’s best I could do" said the matron with a tired drawn-out little smile. Draco had barely taken notice that he had stood up until Madam Pomfrey was in his arms. “Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,” said Draco with a smile. “You are most welcome Mr Malfoy” replied Madam Pomfrey as she softly patted his cheek before she let him go and made her way into her office, probably to take a nap before the rest returned. 


	142. Chapter 142

**“Don’t say you don’t have enough time. You have exactly the same number of hours per day that were given to Helen Keller, Pasteur, Michelangelo, Mother Teresa, Leonardo Da Vinci, Thomas Jefferson, and Albert Einstein.” – H. Jackson Brown Jr.**

NORMAL POV

Bellatrix stood still. Harry could no longer hear her footsteps. “You’re lying – Accio prophecy, Accio prophecy” said Bellatrix but nothing happened as Harry knew it wouldn’t, so he cackled hysterically. “IM SORRY MASTER; FORGIVE ME. IM SORRY" half-yelled Bellatrix as she sounded close to tears. “Your boyfriend can’t hear you from here" laughed Harry but suddenly the pain in his scar got too painful. “Can’t I?” asked a cold pitched voice. Harry peered around from behind the fountain. Tall and thin, with a white gaunt snake appearing face, no nose and scarlet eyes starred at Harry. There stood Voldemort with his wand pointed at Harry. Harry raised his chin into the air, in a Draco like way. He wasn’t scared of Voldemort as an 11yr old. He wasn’t going to be now. He didn’t fear this man, he was wary of him but not in fear. 

“So, you smashed my prophecy?” asked Voldemort quietly as he looked at Harry, “his not lying Bella, I can see it in his worthless mind" finished Voldemort as he looked at Bellatrix. “Technically, I smashed OUR prophecy. It had my name on it too" replied Harry with arrogance. “Months and Months of preparation, months of effort and you thwarted my followers and I again.” Said Voldemort. Harry just remained quiet. “I’m sorry master. I was fighting the Animagus black!” sobbed Bellatrix. “Master, you should know-" said Bellatrix, “Be quiet Bella. I shall deal with you later. Do you think I have entered the Ministry to hear your excuses and grovelling?” asked Voldemort as he looked down at Bellatrix who was on her knees, appearing to attempt to kiss his feet. 

“House elf" mumbled Harry with a laugh, causing both pairs of eyes to quickly turn his way. He forgot about the echo in the empty room. Bellatrix’s eyes turned to slits of anger while Voldemort seemed amused. “but Master- he is here – down below" said Bellatrix quickly. Voldemort ignored Bellatrix and focused on Harry once more. “We have reached a point where I no longer have anything to say to you, Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled Voldemort. Harry didn’t move or resist, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the killing curse.

Harry looked up as the wizard statue had come to life and stood in front of him, in all his headless glory. The spell merely bounced off the golden statue’s chest as it flung it’s arm’s out to protect Harry. Voldemort’s eyes narrowed, he knew he had seen this before, but it wasn’t a headless statue, it was a redheaded witch. “what?” questioned Voldemort as he looked around before his eyes landed on something or someone behind Harry. “Dumbledore” he breathed quickly but once again, it echoed. Harry turned to smile at the headmaster as he stood there in front of the golden gates with his wand in front of him, aimed at Voldemort’s chest. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted the killing curse, this time aimed at Dumbledore, but he seemed to have vanished and appeared behind Voldemort. 

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at the fountain. The witch came to life and charged at Bellatrix, who was shooting a range of curses at the chest as they all bounced off. She got to Bellatrix with amazing speed and pinned her to the ground. The wizard moved Harry away from the fighting area, while the goblin and House-elf scuttled to the fireplaces along the wall. The Centaur was circling Voldemort before he disappeared and reappeared beside the pool. “It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way" said Dumbledore calmly. “by which time, I shall be gone, and you shall be dead" replied Voldemort with such venom, Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if Scales popped out of his skin. 

Voldemort aimed another killing curse at Dumbledore, that missed and landed on the security desk, causing it to burst apart with shards of wooden spreading across the ground. Dumbledore waved his wand in a movement Harry had never seen but caused the hair on his neck and arms to raise. He was protected by his statue but could feel the energy in it. Voldemort conjured a glass dome protection and Dumbledore’s spell bounced off it with a loud ‘Thunk' reminding Harry of a gong. “You do not wish to kill me old man" stated Voldemort as he twisted his wand in between his hands. “We are both aware of different ways to destroy a man Tom. Merely taking your life would not please me" replied Dumbledore with ease. “There is nothing worse than death!” barked Voldemort, eyes in narrow slits, which seemed a feat considering their natural state. “You are quite wrong Tom" replied Dumbledore as he walked towards Voldemort, without a shield and he was merely taking a walk through the ministry as usual.

Harry wanted to shout out a warning but thought best not to interrupt the wizards. His statue kept shoving him closer to the wall, moving him out of the line of fire. This surely was to be a battle of the ages. “Indeed, your failure to understand such things, has and will always be your greatest weakness” said Dumbledore as if they were discussing this over a few drinks in the broomsticks pub in Hogsmeade. A jet of green light once again rushed towards Dumbledore, but the centaur galloped and stood in front of the professor, taking the brunt of the curse, and smashed into a million pieces, before it could even hit the floor. Dumbledore had waved his wand in a whip like movement and the water of the fountain circled around Voldemort. All they could make out was a swirling off black cloak and he was twisted around into Circles. Bellatrix cried out for her master when the water seemed to drop as Voldemort vanished. Harry thought the battle was over and went to move out from behind his guard. “Stay where you are Harry" replied Dumbledore, sounding frightened for once in this whole battle.


	143. Chapter 143

**“The only difference between ordinary and extraordinary is that little extra.” – Jimmy Johnson**

_HARRY’S POV_

_Suddenly Harry’s scar burst open and he thought ‘I’m dead' but he was trapped inside his mind. He could see the snake eyes and didn’t know where his body started, and their body ended. They seemed to be as one. “If death means nothing, then kill the boy" said Voldemort but through Harry's mouth. ‘let this pain stop' thought Harry as he was internally screaming in agony, whatever was happening, Harry had never felt a pain like this before in his life. ‘Let me die and see Sirius, my mum and dad’ thought Harry, not realising that when he thought of his lost family, his heart burst with emotion, easing the creatures hold on him but he hadn’t let go. Harry was face down on the wood, though it felt more like ice. His glasses gone from his face. He could hear voices in the ball and opened his eyes to see Ron, Ginny and all their friends standing there, starring at him. Ginny was beaming in love and Ron looked the same. ‘I can’t give up. I’ve got so much more to do and people to love' thought Harry as he lay there. His heart spread accepting much more feeling into his heart that the pain disappeared. He removed his eyes from his friends and was face to face with Dumbledore. “are you okay Harry?” Dumbledore asked. Harry could do nothing more than nod._

NORMAL POV

Several voices brought his attention off Dumbledore as he looked around. “where’s Voldemort? Who are these people?” asked Harry. As harry spoke, he saw the goblin and house elf leading a stunned looking Cornelius fudge to the front of the audience. “He was here Mr Fudge, I seen Voldemort. He grabbed a woman and disappeared” said one of the workers on the left side of him. “I know Williamson, I seen him too" replied fudge with a terrified squeak. He stood there in his pyjamas with a dressing gown half wrapped around him. “Here, In the ministry, Merlin all mighty, it doesn’t seem possible- how can this be?” trailed off Fudge as he looked at Dumbledore for answers.

“If you proceed downstairs to the department of Mysteries, you will find several escaped Death Eaters, contained in the death chamber, bound by anti-disapparition jinx, awaiting your decision on what to do with them" replied Dumbledore as he helped Harry to his feet. Satisfied with Harry’s recovery as Ron and Blaise ran over to help him stand. Dumbledore headed towards the group. “Dumbledore- you here – I – Seize him" yelled Fudge as he looked at the Aurors. “CORNELIUS, I am ready to fight your men and win again – but a minute ago, you seen the proof, with your own eyes and well as several others, that I have been telling you the truth surrounding Voldemort’s return. You have been wasting time in chasing the wrong man for 12 months. Listen to sense Cornelius” thundered Dumbledore, clearly aggravated at the man's logic. 

“Very well, Dawlish – Williamson, go down to the death chamber and see for yourselves. Dumbledore, I need you to tell me what exactly Happen – by merlin look at the fountain of Brethren, what happened?” asked Fudge quickly. Shock apparent on his face. “I will explain it all, once I have Harry and the others back at school" replied Dumbledore calmly. “Harry? Harry Potter is here?” asked Fudge before he looked around and noticed Harry flanked by two other students, with several behind him. “I shall explain it all, when they are returned safely to the castle" replied Dumbledore once again. “very well, very well” replied Fudge as he tightened his dressing gown. Dumbledore walked over to the head of the wizard statue and whispered ‘Portus' and watched as it glowed blue. “Now see here Dumbledore, you don’t have authority to that portkey” stammered Fudge as Dumbledore walked towards Harry with the statue head. “take this back to my office. The rest of you, to the infirmary please. Harry, please wait for me" said Dumbledore as he nodded at the students. 

Dumbledore turned to Fudge and said “You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from MY school, you will tell your Aurors to quit chasing my Care of magical Creatures Professor so he can return to work, than I shall give you half an hour of my time tonight, in which we should sufficiently be able to cover the important facts, after that I shall return to my school. If you do need more help from me, you shall be able to reach me in the headmaster’s office” replied Dumbledore watching as fudge gapped as a fish. Mouth opening and shutting. Dumbledore seemed pleased with tonight’s events as he turned to the students. “I shall only be half an hour. Wait for me Harry" said Dumbledore as he tapped the Portkey and watched as the students were whisked away. 

Harry and the group landed in the middle of Dumbledore’s office. Slowly they raised themselves to a standing position. Ginny walked over to Harry and threw her arms around him, sobbing softly into his shoulder. “I was so worried about you" sobbed Ginny as Harry wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t speak, he didn’t have the strength too. Ron walked over and patted him on the back. “You did a good job tonight, protecting us" said Ron as he slowly eased his sister off Harry and spoke again, “we’ll go check on Mione, see you down there" . Again, Harry could do more than nod as the group walked out of the Headmasters office and shut the door behind them.


	144. Chapter 144

**“Unsuccessful people make their decisions based on their current situations. Successful people make their decisions based on where they want to be.” – Benjamin Hardy**

Harry stood in the middle of the office as the portraits come to life. He walked over to the window and realised dawn was approaching. He couldn’t get over the fact that Sirius was dead, and it was all his fault out of his mind. It was playing like an endless loop. He had never wished to be someone else as much as he did in that moment. “Ah, Mr Harry Potter" said a rough voice of a portrait beside him. “what are you doing in here? It should be blocked off to all but the rightful Headmasters. I assume that Dumbledore is returning or is it another message for my worthless great-great grandson?” questioned Phineas Nigellus. Harry didn’t reply, he didn’t want to tell him Sirius was dead. It would make it more final to say the words out loud. 

**DRACO’S POV**

**Draco looked up as the infirmary doors opened and in walked Blaise, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. He barely took the time to assess their injuries before Daphne had thrown herself out of her chair and into Ron’s arms, muttering into his shoulder. Draco looked straight at Blaise and made eye contact. Blaise seemed to take forever to look away and when he did, his eyes landed on Hermione. In a blink of a second, Draco was standing in front of Blaise, pulling his hand back, curling it into a fist and throwing it into Blaise’s jaw, making the boy stumble and land on his back.**

**“DRACO" cried out Narcissa but Draco paid no attention and stood over Blaise’s body. “I promise I’ll protect her Draco" said Draco intimating Blaise’s voice. “sound familiar? Where the fuck were you when Dolohov was trying to kill her? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?” yelled Draco as he reached forward and pulled Blaise to his feet. “We got separated!” yelled Blaise as he put his hands beside his body. He wasn’t going to fight back. He knew he deserved it and would have done the same if it was Luna. “You fuckin promised me Blaise” snarled Draco as he stormed away from him and back to Hermione’s bedside, throwing himself into the chair and grasping her hand again.**

**Blaise walked over and stood beside him. “Draco, man, I tried" said Blaise in a half-whisper. “get the fuck away from Her and I. I mean it, stay away from us" snarled Draco as he didn’t even bother acknowledging him. Blaise just nodded and walked over to the opposite bed and sat down on it, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finish assessing their injuries. He didn’t have more than a sore jaw but that wasn’t from the battle. He had walked away unscathed. “Draco Lucius Malfoy! You cannot put all the blame on Blaise. You do NOT know what it was like down there for them! You DO NOT know the circumstances and You are out of line MR! I know you are worried for Hermione, but you DO NOT take it out on your friends. Do you understand me?” said Narcissa, yelling certain parts at him.**

**Draco didn’t bother replying or appear to be listening. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOUNG MAN?” yelled Narcissa as she stood to her full height. “YOU DONT BREAK A PROMISE TO A FRIEND. YOU GLUE YOURSELF TO HER BLOODY SIDE AND NOT MOVE! I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME IF I PROMISED TO LOOK AFTER LUNA!!” yelled Draco as he raised himself to his full height in front of his mother, pointing at Blaise as he spoke and waving his hand over Luna. “GROW UP DRACO. IF HERMIONE WAS IN TROUBLE BUT YOU PROMISED TO LOOK AFTER LUNA. YOU WOULD HAVE LEFT HER IN A HEARTBEAT TO HELP HERMIONE! HOW DO YOU KNOW HE DIDN’T DO THE SAME?” yelled Narcissa, making Draco pause and look ashamed. He realised in that second, he would have abandoned Luna for Hermione.**

**Luna may have been in trouble and Hermione seem fine; Blaise couldn’t have known how quickly things change in a battle. He had never been in one. He slumped into his seat, his anger and rage gone in that split second. He lowered his head into his hands but did not speak. Narcissa seemed to calm down too. “You owe your friend an apology” snapped Narcissa as she starred at her son. Draco slowly raised his head and starred at Blaise. A red blemish appearing on his darkened skin across his jaw. “Blaise, man, look I’m sorry – I’m just" but Draco was interrupted as Blaise spoke, “If it were Luna, I’d be as pissed as you" he replied with a wave of his hand as if to brush it under the table. “How is Hermione?” asked Ron sounding nervous. “Madam Pomfrey managed to contain the curse and stop it. She’ll be on potions for a while and sore, but she will make a full recovery. It was touch and go for a few hours tho" replied Draco as he grasped her hand and used the other to move her hair out of her face. No one else spoke except to quietly explain to Madam Pomfrey their injuries.**


	145. Chapter 145

**“Never stop doing your best just because someone doesn’t give you credit.” – Kamari aka Lyrikal**

_HARRY’S POV_

**(I AM STAYING AS CLOSE TO THE BOOK AS POSSIBLE. ITS VITAL FOR THIS STORY AND THE NEXT SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME)**

_Harry still stood looking outside the window when the fireplace lit up, signalling Dumbledore’s arrival. He was greeted with several of the portraits congratulating him on being back. “Thankyou" replied Dumbledore as he made his way to his desk and watched Harry. “Harry, you will be pleased to hear, none of your friends will suffer any lasting damage from tonight" said Dumbledore as he watched him closely. Harry didn’t speak, he just nodded his head. He was in fact glad, but it seemed the words would not travel his throat and leave his mouth. “Nymphadora tonks will need to spend some time in St. Mungo's, but she will make a full recovery as Madam Pomfrey is patching up your friends as we speak" said Dumbledore again, watching Harry closely._

_He finally turned but refused to make eye contact with the headmaster. “I know how your feeling" whispered Dumbledore as he looked at the defeated boy in front of him. Harry's head snapped up and his eyes glared at Dumbledore. “You have NO idea how I am feeling" stated Harry as he squared his shoulders and felt white hot rage in his chest again. “you see Dumbledore? Never try to understand the students, they appear to enjoy wallowing in self-pity, stew in their own-" said Nigellus but he was cut off as Dumbledore said, “That’s enough Phineas”. Harry turned back to the window and looked at the edge of the forbidden forest._

_Sirius had appeared there once to watch Harry play quidditch in his Animagus form. He probably wanted to know if Harry’s skilled matched James’s, but Harry had never thought to ask him. Harry’s mind rolled around with several things he never asked Sirius and felt hot tears rush down his cheeks, so much wasted time! “there is no shame in what you are feeling Harry, the fact you can feel this deeply simply enforces the fact that you are human" said Dumbledore quietly. “THEN I DONT WANT TO BE HUMAN – IVE SEEN TOO MUCH – FELT TOO MUCH – I WANT OUT – I WANT IT TO END" yelled Harry as he grabbed the closest instrument and launched it at the wall, watching it break._

_He barely recognised the voice of the portrait muttering ‘Really?’. “This pain is your greatest strength" replied Dumbledore as he stood up from his desk, ignoring the portraits on the wall. “I DON’T CARE ANYMORE" yelled Harry as he threw another. “you do care. You care so much that you feel as if this grief will consume you and kill you from the inside out" replied Dumbledore with his hands behind his back. He had common sense not to reach out to the boy yet._

_“You have now lost your mother, your father and the closest thing you have ever known to a parent, of course you care" said Dumbledore calmly. “YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL – YOU STANDING THERE - YOU" but words seemed too no longer be enough. Harry settled for throwing things around the office with abandonment. Dumbledore could fix it with a wave of his wand. Harry wasn’t caring that he was smashing his belongings. Harry ran to the door, he wanted out. He wanted to run away and let the grief consume him somewhere else, away from the aggravating man. He turned the knob, but it wouldn’t open. “Let me out" said Harry as he pulled again. “I’m sorry but no" replied Dumbledore calmly. “if you don’t – if you keep me in here – if you don’t let me-" trailed off Harry as Dumbledore waved his hand and simply said, “than continue destroying my possessions, I fear I own too many as it stands" . “let me out” snapped Harry in a cold voice._

_“Not until I have had my say" replied Dumbledore as he stood still. “You think I care what you have to say?” questioned Harry. “you will. You’re not nearly as angry with me as you should be. You are close to attacking me, and I would like to have earned it" replied Dumbledore as he walked back around his desk and sat down. Harry stood at the door; hands still wrapped around the doorknob in shock. ‘what?’ thought Harry as his mind told him to let go of the door and sit down. “It is my fault that Sirius died, or should I say – mostly my fault. I will not take blame for Sirius’s choices. It was foolish to allow a man so energetic, brave, and clever to sit inside a house while others risked their lives. Nevertheless, you should not have believed you had any reason to enter the department of mysteries. If I had been as open with you as I should have. You would have known a long time ago that Voldemort would trick you into attending the fray tonight. In which, Sirius would never had followed you. The blame lies with me and me alone" said Dumbledore calmly. Harry sat in silence chewing it in thought. “Am I to understand, that my great-great grandson, the last of the blacks is dead?” asked Phineas. “You would be correct" replied Dumbledore, still with his eyes on Harry. “I don’t believe it" replied Phineas as he left his portrait, most likely gone to double check._

_“Harry, I own you an explanation. Fifteen years ago, when I saw that scar upon your head, I guessed that it may be a connection to Voldemort” said Dumbledore as he starred at Harry. “I already know all of this" snapped Harry, no longer caring if he is rude. He didn’t want to care about anything anymore. “Yes, but it was necessary to start with your scar – it become apparent that I was correct about your scar, it tells you when Voldemort is near or experiencing strong emotions. This ability of yours, to detect Voldemort’s presence even when he is disguised has become heightened since he has returned to his full body. Recently I became concerned that Voldemort might realise the connection between you and himself. Sure enough, there come Mr Weasley attack, that you were so far into his thoughts and presences that he could feel you there” said Dumbledore. “yeah, Snape told me" replied Harry with a shrug of his shoulders._

_“Professor Snape. But did you not wonder why it wasn’t I who explained this? I should have been the one to teach you occlumency?” questioned Dumbledore as he gazed at Harry. “Yeah, I wondered" replied Harry with another shrug of his shoulders. “You see, I believed it would not be long until Voldemort tried to use your mind against you – to force his way inside and manipulate and misdirect your thoughts. I was not eager to give him multiple reasons by placing myself so firmly in your mind” said Dumbledore with a bow of his head._


	146. Chapter 146

**“Work hard for what you want because it won’t come to you without a fight. You have to be strong and courageous and know that you can do anything you put your mind to. If somebody puts you down or criticizes you, just keep on believing in yourself and turn it into something positive.” – Leah LaBelle**

**STILL FOLLOWING HARRY**

_“If he had realised our relationship was – or had ever been, closer than that of a headmaster and pupil, he would seize the opportunity to use you as means to spy on me. I feared the uses he would have put to use of your mind. On rare occasions that I had made eye contact with you, I seen a shadow of him stir behind your eyes. Voldemort’s aim in possessing you, as he did tonight, would not have been my destruction, but yours. He had hoped by possessing you briefly tonight, that I would sacrifice you, to kill him. So, you see, I have been trying to distance myself from you" said Dumbledore looking at Harry with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. “Nice story and all but your point?” questioned Harry, thought parts of his mind was churning with the information._

_“Sirius told me the night you witnessed Arthur’s attack, that the snake was alive inside of you – it confirmed my worst fears – Voldemort was using you. Professor Snape also informed me that you had been dreaming about the Department of mysteries for months now. Voldemort had been possessed with the need to hear the Prophecy since regaining his own body. You saw Rookwood, who worked in the department telling Voldemort what we had known all along – the prophecy was well protected and only whom they refer too, could lift them from the shelf without suffering madness. Voldemort himself would have to enter the ministry or you would have to take it" said Dumbledore. His eyes never leaving Harry’s as he watched the brain gears spin in thought, despite the boy not wanting too._

_“So, learning Occlumency would have helped? But I didn’t bother, I didn’t practise. I could have stopped myself having those dreams, Hermione kept telling me too and even Draco attempted to help – if I had never seen where to go – Sirius might still be –“ trailed off Harry as Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him. “I tried to check. I went to Umbridge’s office, Kreacher said Sirius wasn’t there. He had gone!” half-yelled Harry in grief and guilt. “Kreacher lied to you. You are not his master. He knew you would go to the Ministry and wished for you too” replied Dumbledore. “he sent me on purpose?” questioned Harry, floored by this statement._

_“I’m afraid Kreacher had been serving more than one master for months" replied Dumbledore with a shrug of his shoulders. “How? He never left Grimmauld Place” said Harry. “It appeared when Sirius told Kreacher to ‘get out' at Christmas, he saw his opportunity to interpret it in his own way. He went to the only black family member that he still respected. Bellatrix Lestrange, maiden name Black” replied Dumbledore with a frown. Harry starred at Dumbledore with his mouth open, shock registered on his face. “how do you know all of this?” questioned Harry from his seat._

_“You see, last night when you gave Professor Snape that cryptic message. He got in touch with the order straight away. We have our own means of communication, much better than Umbridge’s fireplace. Professor Snape realised that Sirius was alive and in Grimmauld Place. However, when you didn’t return from the forest with Dolores. He worried that you honestly believed Sirius to be at the ministry and He alerted Several order members. Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt were at headquarters. All agreed to go to your rescue. Professor Snape requested that Sirius stay behind to inform me as I was due to arrive any moment, but Sirius refused to stay behind when you were in danger, meanwhile Professor Snape would search the forest for you. Sirius ordered Kreacher to tell me what had happened. So, when I arrived at Grimmauld Place, it was the elf who told me – in between fits of laughter – where Sirius had gone" said Dumbledore with his head lowered._

_“He was laughing?” asked Harry in a hollow voice. “Oh yes. You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us completely. He was not the secret keeper and so could not relay our headquarters and vital order business he had been forbidden to reveal. I have no doubt that Narcissa and Draco’s location is no longer a secret unless Sirius ordered it to be so without my knowledge. I don’t doubt that he gave knowledge to Bellatrix that would have seemed trivial to Sirius” said Dumbledore with a bow of his head. It was so much information to consider._

_“like what?” questioned Harry, “the fact that you were the most important person to Sirius and he to you. He would have been made aware that you would go to any length to save Sirius. He would have also known Sirius was an order member.” replied Dumbledore, now looking Harry in the face. “so ... when I asked Kreacher if Sirius was home ... “ trailed off Harry, leaving his question opened. “Bellatrix- no doubt on Voldemort’s orders, told Kreacher to find a way to keep Sirius busy once you had seen the vision of him being tortured. At the time of your floo call. Narcissa was in the library and Sirius was tending to Buckbeak, who Kreacher had hurt earlier” replied Dumbledore. Harry felt like he could hardly breathe, little air was getting into his lungs as he processed everything he had been told so far. “and Kreacher told you all of this? ... and laughed?” questioned Harry, face as pale as snow._

_“He did not wish to tell me, but I am an accomplished Legilimens myself to know when I do not have the full story" replied Dumbledore as he peered at Harry over his half-moon spectacles. “And Hermione kept telling us to be nicer to him" snarled Harry, the anger taking hold once more. It didn’t fade throughout the conversation, it just seemed to be sitting under the surface, waiting to rear its ugly head. “She was quite right Harry. I warned Sirius when we took over Grimmauld Place. Kreacher must be treated with kindness and respect. I feared Kreacher could be dangerous to us. I don’t think Sirius took me very seriously, nor did he see Kreacher as anything with feelings as acute as humans” replied Dumbledore quietly and calmly._


	147. Chapter 147

**“Work hard, be kind, and amazing things will happen.” – Conan O’Brien**

**STILL FOLLOWING HARRY**

_Harry threw his chair back and stood up, hands balled into fists. “DONT YOU DARE- DONT YOU BLAME – ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE-" Yelled Harry but he eventually ran out of steam, the words constricted as he tried to breathe. “Kreacher is the way he is, due to the wizard’s around him. His existence has been as miserable as your friend Dobby’s. He was forced to do Sirius’ bidding simply due to Sirius being the last rightful heir to the black family home, but he felt no true loyalty to him. Whatever Kreacher’s faults, it could be said that Sirius did nothing to make his existence easier” replied Dumbledore without moving. “DONT TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT" roared Harry, sure that Hogsmeade could hear him yelling at the headmaster. Did he really not know Sirius at all?._

_“what about Snape?” spat Harry with a glare, “You’re not talking about him, are you? When I told him Voldemort had Sirius, he sneered at me, like bloody usual" said Harry looking at Dumbledore challenging him. Dumbledore sighed, “Harry, you know Professor Snape had no choice but to pretend not to understand you in front of Dolores Umbridge. I have explained how he informed the order as soon as possible. It was also he who gave Dolores the fake Veritaserum to interrogate you about Sirius’ location" replied Dumbledore. Harry ignored that, it felt good to blame someone, other than himself. “Snape goaded Sirius, always about staying in the house. He made out that Sirius was a coward" spat Harry vindictively. “Sirius was much too old and clever to allow Snape's words to affect him" replied Dumbledore with a sigh. “HE STOPPED GIVING ME LESSONS" yelled Harry as he threw his arms out as he spoke._

_“We have been through this Harry, I already said it was a mistake to not teach you myself. I also thought my presence would do more damage" replied Dumbledore as he pinched the bridge of his wonky nose. “Couldn’t have done more damage than Snape. My scar always hurt after our lessons. How can you be sure he wasn’t opening my mind for Voldemort?” snapped Harry as he stopped dead in his tracks as this thought tumbled from his mouth. He seemed to speak than think tonight or today. Whichever it was. Harry had barely registered that the sun had risen. “I trust Severus Snape, but I forgot – another old man’s mistake – that some wounds run too deep for healing. Professor Snape couldn’t overcome his feelings about your father. I was wrong" said Dumbledore._

_“that’s okay is it?” yelled Harry, “It’s okay for Snape to hate my dad, so he can pass that down to me before he even knows me, but Sirius can’t hate Kreacher?” finished Harry with a pointed glare while pointing at Dumbledore. “Sirius did not hate Kreacher, he regarded him as unworthy of much interest. Indifference and neglect often do cause much more damage than outright dislike. The fountain we destroyed tonight, was a lie. We wizards have mistreated and abused our fellows for too long and we are now reaping our reward" said Dumbledore quietly. “SO, SIRIUS GOT WHAT HE DESERVED?” yelled Harry as he grabbed the closest instrument and launched it at the wall before spinning to face the headmaster. He ignored the portraits muttering “really?” and “complete arrogance”. “You will never hear those words leave my mouth Harry. Sirius was not a cruel man. He was courteous to house elves in general. Kreacher simply reminded him of the home Sirius hated, with their views Kreacher spat out in polite conversation” replied Dumbledore, trying to calm harry down but this had the opposite effect. Harry's back straightened and his head snapped up._

_“He did hate it and you kept him locked up there!” snapped Harry furiously. “I was trying to keep him alive!” snapped Dumbledore, having enough of this blame game, despite knowing he deserved it. “PEOPLE DON’T LIKE BEING LOCKED UP! YOU DID IT TO ME ALL LAST SUMMER ...” trailed off Harry as he once again loosed momentum. He wondered if exhaustion was finally playing its part. He was exhausted, mentally drained, and just wanted to hide away and grieve. Harry watched as Dumbledore lowered his head and buried his face in his long fingers, his shoulders sagged, and he seemed defeated. It annoyed Harry more, how dare he appear weak when Harry needs to rant and rave at him._

_Dumbledore raised his head and looked at Harry, “It is time. I need to tell you why I left you in that house, why you must return and everything I should have told you years ago. If you could calmly take a seat. You can verbally or physically attack me afterwards. I do ask you to remain calm until the end" said Dumbledore. Harry stood there stunned for a moment before lowering himself into a comfortable armchair across from the headmaster. Dumbledore clicked his fingers and a house elf appeared. “how can dinky be helping you Sir?” asked the house elf as he starred at Dumbledore. “may we have some sandwiches, butterbeer and tea please dinky" replied Dumbledore with a smile. The house elf disappeared with a click of his fingers and reappeared a few seconds later with the requested items, before leaving again with a Pop. Dumbledore offered the requested items to Harry but he only grabbed the butter beer. His throat dry from yelling._

_Dumbledore looked at Harry and started speaking. “Five years ago, you arrived at Hogwarts. Safe and whole as I had intended but I realized not quite whole – you had suffered. I confess that I knew you would when I placed you on your aunt's doorstep. I was condemning you to 10 dark and difficult years – You may be wondering why, and you would be right to do so – when so many wizarding families would have happily opened their doors for you and been honoured to have you as a surrogate son. My answer would be my priority to keep you safe – You were in more danger than anyone, but I knew. Voldemort had vanished hours before, but his loyal servants were still at large, some as terrible as he. I made my decision with years ahead in mind. I knew Voldemort wasn’t completely gone. It may take 5, 10 or 50 years but he would return, I was sure when he did so, he was attempt to take your life again. I knew my range of complex and powerful protection spells would not be enough, if he chose to do so, but I knew where he was weak, a magic he did not and does not understand. You would be protected by an ancient magic. I am speaking of your mother’s sacrifice. She gave you a lingering protection he never encountered. A protection that flows in your veins. I delivered you to her only remaining blood relative. Your Aunt” said Dumbledore. “she doesn’t love me; she couldn’t give a damn – “ but Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore._


	148. Chapter 148

**“Never give up on a dream just because of the time it will take to accomplish it. The time will pass anyway.” – Earl Nightingale**

**STILL FOLLOWING HARRY**

_“She took you; she may have done so grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly and bitterly but she still took you and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mothers sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield, she could have given you. While you still call that place home, the place where your mother’s blood flows, Voldemort cannot reach you. He shed her blood, but it lives on in you and her sister. You need only return once a year, but as long as you can call it home. Your Aunt knows this, I explained what I had done in a letter I left with you, on her doorstep. She knows giving you a house has kept you alive for the last fifteen years" said Dumbledore. “wait a moment – It was you; you sent that howler" said Harry as he sat up straighter. “I thought that she might need a reminder of the pact she sealed by taking you in. I suspected the Dementor attack may have awoken her to the dangers of having you as a surrogate son" replied Dumbledore with a nod of his head. “It did, well, my uncle more than her. He wanted to chuck me out but after your howler, she said I had to stay" said Harry with a small chuckle._

_“Five years ago, you arrived at Hogwarts, neither as Happy or well cared for that I wished for you, but alive and healthy. You were not a pampered little prince but as a normal boy. Thus far, my plan was working. Well, you remember your first year as well as I do. You rose magnificently to each challenge you faced, sooner – much sooner – than I had anticipated. You found yourself face to face with Voldemort and survived, again. You delayed his return and fought a man's fight. I was prouder than I could say- yet there was a flaw in my plan. An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. Yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. Here was my first test as you laid in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort” said Dumbledore. “I don’t understand” stated Harry, look of confusion etched onto his face._

_“Do you remember asking me, as you laid in that bed, why Voldemort had tried to kill you as a baby?” questioned Dumbledore. Harry just nodded. “I ought to have told you then but the flaw in my plan, was I decided not to answer you, I convinced myself that 11 was much too young, to place another burden on your small shoulders. You were much too young, so we entered your 2nd year. Once again, you met challenges that most grown men had never faced, you never asked me again, we touched base on your scar, but you never questioned me of the whys again. We came close to the subject. It seemed twelve was hardly better than eleven. I allowed myself to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated. I felt a twinge of unease. I should have told you then, but I swiftly silenced myself; You were so young. I could not find myself to spoil your triumph. Do you see Harry? The flaw to my brilliant plan? I had fallen into a trap that I had foreseen. I told myself that I must avoid it but could not" stated Dumbledore. “I don’t see-" mumbled Harry._

_“I cared for you too much, I cared more about your happiness than your need for the truth. I cared more for your life than those that could be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as those who love do. I defy anyone who has watched you grow as closely as I have – believe me, I watched you grow closely – not want to save you more pain than you already suffered. What did I can for numbers of faceless people and creatures that were slaughtered in the vague future, if here and now? You were alive, happy, and healthy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands" breathed Dumbledore, studying Harry’s features, every emotion passing over his face._

_“We entered your 3rd year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, found Sirius and learnt what he was to you, so you rescued and saved him. Was I to tell you then? When you had successfully; with the help of Miss Granger, rescued your godfather from the clutches of the Ministry? Thus, saving his life? But the age of thirteen, my excuses were running low. My conscience was uneasy Harry. I knew the time must come soon, but your 4th year seen you come out of that maze clutching the body of Mr Diggory. You having escaped death so narrowly. I still did not tell you, despite knowing Voldemort had finally returned to his own body. I knew I had to do it soon and tonight, I lay before you, the knowledge you should have known a while before hand. You have proved that you could handle the burden I must now place upon you. My only defence is that I have watched you carry more burden and struggle worse than any student I’ve seen come through those doors and I simply could not place another" said Dumbledore with a deep breath before continuing._

_“Voldemort tried to Kill you as a baby because of a prophecy that was made before your birth. He knew of it but did not know the full content, he set out to kill you believing he was fulfilling that Prophecy. He discovered – at his own cost – that he was mistaken when the curse rebounded off you. So, since his return to body when you escaped from him last year. He has been determined to hear it in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been attempting to seek; the knowledge to destroy you” said Dumbledore looking out the window. The sun had fully risen by now, the sky a beautiful blue with the sun at its apex. “The prophecy smashed when I was helping Ron” said Harry with a frown. “That was merely a copy held in the hall of Prophecies. The original was made to someone who can recall it in precision” replied Dumbledore with a smile. “who?” asked Harry although he already had guessed._

_“I did. On a cold wet night sixteen years ago. In the hogshead. I had gone to see an applicant for the Divination post, though it was quite against my inclination to see the subject continue. The applicant however was the great- great granddaughter of an incredibly famous and gifted seer. I thought it polite to interview her, though she seemed to possess none of her heritage gift. I told her politely so, I turned to leave” said Dumbledore as he raised himself to his feet and walked over to a glittering bowl filled with a clear substance. The bowl was etched in runes, that Harry wished Hermione were here to translate for him, the same bowl he had seen his father torment Snape in. Dumbledore raised his wand to his head and pulled a shimmering white substance from his temple. He prodded the substance and a figure rose out of it, draped in shawl's, her eyes magnified by the spectacles on her face, she revolved slowly on her feet and Harry recognised Sybil Trelawney._


	149. Chapter 149

**“The big secret in life is that there is no secret. Whatever your goal, you can get there if you’re willing to work.” – Oprah Winfrey**

**STILL FOLLOWING HARRY**

_Harry realized when Professor Trelawney spoke, it wasn’t her usual voice, but the voice Harry had heard her use once before in his 3rd year._

**‘ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies ... and The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the 7th month dies ... ‘**

_Trailed off the prophecy as the memory ended. The silence in the room was deafening, you could have heard a pin drop. Dumbledore broke it first as he was putting the Pensieve away. “Professor Dumbledore, it means ... does that mean ... what does it mean?” asked Harry as he tried to figure out how to word his question. Dumbledore frowned before he turned around and slowly made his way to his desk to sit across from Harry. “It means, the one that can kill Voldemort was born in the end of the 7th month, to parents who had defied Voldemort three times” said Dumbledore. “it’s me, isn’t it?” asked Harry with a frown. “the odd thing Harry is that it may not have meant you at all, for there were two children born at the end of July, who had both had parents in the order and faced him the same amount of times. One being you and the other Mr Neville Longbottom" said Dumbledore softly._

_“Why is my name on it and not Neville’s?” asked Harry puzzled. “The prophecy was renamed with yours, after Voldemort’s attack on you" replied Dumbledore. “then – it might not be me" said Harry with a glimpse of happiness in his heart. “I’m afraid my dear boy, it is you. You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy. Voldemort himself marked you as his equal. He chose you Harry, not Neville. He gave you that scar that is both a blessing and a curse" said Dumbledore with a frown, knowing he just broke Harry’s heart. “he may have chosen wrong” exclaimed Harry, wanting that tiny flicker of hope back._

_“He chose the boy, he believed to be the most danger to him. Notice this ; he chose, not the pureblood, which according to him, is the only type of worth being or knowing, but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you, before he even seen you and in doing so, he marked you with that scar. He did not kill you, as he wanted too, but gave you powers and a future, which has allowed you to escape him, not once, but four times. Something neither of your parents nor Neville’s had ever done" replied Dumbledore with a blank look. “why not wait? See who was more dangerous to him?” questioned Harry. “that would indeed be the more logical explanation, but Voldemort is rash. He only had half the prophecy as his spy was located and thrown from the hogs head, not the wisest place to hold a private meeting – as you know" said Dumbledore with a smile._

_“so, he only heard the start, but the rest. Sir, I don’t have powers he doesn’t know. I’m only a kid. I couldn’t fight them together. I would have been dead without my friends" replied Harry looking quiet angry. “that my boy, is the power he knows not. He doesn’t know friendship or love. It was your love for Sirius that took you to save his life tonight and again, stopped Voldemort from full possession” stated Dumbledore with a smile and twinkling eyes. “So, in the end ... one of us has to kill the other?” questioned Harry. “Yes, I am sorry” said Dumbledore as Harry watched a tear roll down the man’s cheek and into his beard. “We may head into the hospital wing, to check on your friends" said Dumbledore as he stood up and made his way to the door, allowing Harry to go first before he followed slowly._


	150. Chapter 150

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE, THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN ARCHIE AND I BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE ; I OWN THE DRAMIONE SCENES**

**“At any given moment you have the power to say: this is not how the story is going to end.” – Unknown**

NORMAL POV

Harry and Dumbledore walked into the hospital room and Harry started jogging over to Hermione’s bed. He ignored everyone else, not really seeing them. “How is she?” Harry asked Draco, who was across from him holding Hermione’s hand. “Madam Pomfrey managed to contain the curse and stop the internal damage. It was touch and go for a few hours, but she will make a full recovery, she’ll be on potions for a while tho" replied Draco as he looked at Harry. He thought Harry looked like he had gone several rounds with a mountain troll. Draco turned as the hospital wing door opened and Remus strolled in. Harry paused for a second before he got up and launched himself at the man. They stood there hugging for a while. Narcissa looked at Dumbledore. “are they okay?” she asked while keeping an eye on the door, expecting a dog to come running in but eventually the door shut. Narcissa knew in that moment and her stomach dropped.

She stood up and brought her hands to her mouth to smother her sob as her eyes started leaking. “mum?” questioned Draco as he looked at her. She turned to Dumbledore and said one word, “Sirius?” Narcissa asked and Dumbledore sadly bowed his head. It took a few seconds in slow motion until Narcissa fell to her knees as her sobs broke through, no one seemed to move but before Draco kicked into action. Harry and Remus had come over to Narcissa and wrapped her into their group hug as they all clung to each other and sobbed. “What’s happened?” Draco asked the group sitting around. It was Blaise who answered, “Sirius Black died" he said as he watched the group. “How?” replied Draco with a confused look.

“Bellatrix" replied Blaise. It seemed the moment the name left his mouth, Narcissa stood with superhuman strength and snarled. “SHE WHAT?” yelled Narcissa spinning on the spot to face Dumbledore. “She threw a stunner at him, but Sirius was standing in front of the veil, in the death chamber and it pushed him through it" said Dumbledore with a tear or two running down his face as he explained. “I’LL KILL HER" snarled Narcissa. She truly looked scary in that moment. Her hair wild around her face, tear streaked and red rimmed eyes and mouth in a snarl. Draco starred at his mother like he had never seen her. “Cissy" said Remus quietly as he touched her shoulder. She spun, looked at his face and then studied Harry’s before she dropped her fierce look and gently reached out to stroke Harry’s tear-stained face. “We will get our revenge, my boy. You can bet your life on it" said Narcissa as he looked into his eyes. Harry could do nothing more than nod.

“what happens to us now mum, surely Sirius was his own secret keeper, being locked into the house and all" said Draco with a frown. “he isn’t. It was changed" is all Narcissa replied. Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I do have some news for you Narcissa. We apprehended many death eaters tonight. Lucius was there and has been arrested" said Dumbledore. “Good. Could we possibly make a day, for you to accompany us to the manor to grab a few more things? It seems Grimmauld Place is going to be our home for a lot longer" said Narcissa as she looked at Dumbledore. “we can organise that" replied the headmaster with a smile. 

Remus shuffled nervously and Narcissa seemed to notice straight away. “Those doors will be open to you, all day and all night. You are and will always be welcome there, not just order meetings Remus. You were Sirius’s chosen family, and I am his blood. What is his, is mine. You’re mine" said Narcissa as she gathered the man into her arms. He wrapped her up tightly. She looked over his shoulder at Harry, “You too my boy" she said with a smile. Harry just gave her a grateful nod. 

Narcissa pulled away and looked at Dumbledore. “Do you have a second Headmaster?” she questioned and when he nodded in reply, she motioned for Remus to follow and the three of them slowly made their way out of the hospital wing, leaving the group to stand around awkwardly. “I wonder what’s going on" said Harry as he looked at the door. “No idea” replied Draco as his eyes went back to Hermione. He ignored Ron and Daphne whispering to each other. Harry went over and wrapped his arms around Ginny as she cried softly while getting her ankle repaired. Blaise seemed to be standing guard over Luna, as if he were still on the defence, waiting for another attack. Hermione hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Madam Pomfrey” said Draco as she walked past him. “Yes, Mr Malfoy" replied the Matron. “Is Hermione supposed to be awake by now?” he questioned. “I would be surprised if she were. If she isn’t awake in the next 24hrs. I will have to consider sending her to St. Mungo’s" replied the matron with a sad shake of her head. “I’m not being nosey, but did I hear correctly, that Mr Black has passed?” she asked looking at Harry. “Yes” replied Harry. “Before his name was cleared too. The poor man. I know he didn’t do those awful crimes. He didn’t have a bad bone in his body and would have died for James. He was frequently in here, with your father Potter. The amount of prank and quidditch injuries. You haven’t quite caught up yet” said Madam Pomfrey with a small chuckle and a smile. Harry could feel him returning it for the first time that day.


	151. Chapter 151

**“Your work is going to fill a large part of your life, and the only way to be truly satisfied is to do what you believe is great work. And the only way to do great work is to love what you do. If you haven’t found it yet, keep looking. Don’t settle. As with all matters of the heart, you’ll know when you find it.” – Steve Jobs**

(NARCISSA'S POV)

Narcissa stood in front of Dumbledore’s desk as he resumed his seat from earlier. “It’s probably not the best time to bring this up Albus, but I want to know what’s going to happen to Harry?” she questioned, gaining the attention of Remus. The two starred the headmaster down. He had no choice but to answer, fully and truthfully. They weren’t children and Narcissa isn’t known to give up. She was more like Sirius in that sense than she knew. “He will return to his Aunt and Uncle’s as usual. He need only be there for a week or two, before I can transport him to the burrow” replied Dumbledore. “is the burrow safe? I am not discrediting Arthur or Molly, but wouldn’t Grimmauld Place with us, be safer?” questioned Remus. “I am sure the burrow is safe enough Remus. They are the main family Harry has known, the familiar comfort is what he will need, after trying to grieve at his Aunt and Uncles" replied Dumbledore.

“You know as well as I do, that those muggles would rather dance on Sirius’ grave than allow Harry to grieve. He will need to be there for the week, then come to Grimmauld. Where Narcissa and I both can help him. We are the only ones left that will know Sirius best. I also happen to know both of his parents very well and know that Lily would be livid to know Harry was with Petunia" stated Remus. “The burrow will-" but Dumbledore was interrupted by Narcissa. “Forgive me Albus, but I need to make this a bit clearer. Harry will return to that atrocious muggle house for one week, then he WILL return to Grimmauld Place, where I am happy to have Ronald Weasley, so Remus and I can help him with his questions and Grief over Sirius as we will be facing the same thing. I can answer childhood questions, Remus can answer everything else. I know you have called the shots for a long time, with Sirius being in prison than on the run. Excusing Remus because he was a werewolf, but I am neither and demand to have a say, as my cousin would have wished me too" stated Narcissa, now standing her ground as an adult, rather than sitting at the desk, feeling like a child.

She was his equal, not his inferior. “Very well. I shall bring it to Harry’s attention and allow him to decide" replied Dumbledore. He looked well and truly defeated tonight. “Okay" replied Remus as he grabbed Narcissa’s arm and pulled her from the office. The two walked down the corridor to the hospital wing together quietly. “What if I’m wrong and he doesn’t want to come to us?” asked Narcissa, a bit of worry lacing her voice now. “All we do is ask Cissy. Sirius would have been proud of you right now. The way you stood up to Dumbledore” replied Remus as he put his hand on her shoulder. “I wasted so much time Remus" said Narcissa as she paused and wiped tears from her eyes.

Remus pulled her into a hug, “So did I. I spent years hating him, believing him capable of turning traitor, we never resolved it. All that time at Grimmauld Place and we never brought it up" replied Remus. “he loved you. I know he did. Sirius is gone, but you’ll still be family right?” Narcissa questioned, sounding unsure of herself. She had spoken so much in the heat of her feelings, what if they didn’t feel that way?  
“what is his, is mine” replied Remus as he squeezed her that bit tighter. Narcissa sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

She had to go back and be strong for Draco, but she was being crushed by her grief as well. It was like a rip tide; she broke the surface and it crashed over her again. It took a while, but she eventually calmed. Neither had noticed the day pass, as they entered the hospital wing, it was very late afternoon, and they look around. Draco was asleep beside Hermione. Harry curled up with Ginny. Luna and Blaise asleep with her head on his chest. Daphne and Ron were wrapped around each other. “Their childhood just ended, didn’t it?” asked Narcissa as she studied Draco’s face. Remus didn’t comment but he nodded sadly.

(NORMAL POV)

The next morning Draco and Harry stirred as the doors were thrown open and someone was angrily stomping towards their beds. Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked curiously at Archie Hews, the Hufflepuff keeper. He marched past their beds, now gaining the attention of everyone else except Hermione, who was still unconscious. The boy stopped in front of Neville’s bed and just stood there. “He should be awake soon" said Ginny softly as she looked at him. “Thanks" replied Archie with slumped shoulders as he sat down. The room remained in silence for the next 10 minutes until Neville stirred. He opened his eyes and looked at Archie. They just seemed to stare at each other for a few minutes until Archie stood up, cleared his throat, and started yelling. **“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? NO NOTICE YOU WERE DISAPPEARING? YOU JUST UP AND LEFT. I HEAR AT BREAKFAST YOUR IN THE HOSPITAL WING! AFTER BEING ATTACKED BY A BLOODY BRAIN?? I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE LAST NIGHT, BUT OH NO, MERLIN FORBID NEVILLE ACTUALLY TELLS ANYONE HE IS GAY AND HAS A BOYFRIEND. NO, INSTEAD I NEED TO LOSE SLEEP WONDERING WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU”**. Everyone else didn’t dare move or breathe it seemed. Neville was as white as a ghost. He managed to look proper scolded though. “I’m sorry. Really" said Neville quietly as he looked down at the bandages wrapped around his chest and arm. “you are a bloody idiot" snapped Archie before he relaxed and threw himself gently onto Neville’s bed and wrapped the boy in his arms, both whispering to each other.


	152. Chapter 152

**“Whenever you find yourself doubting how far you can go, just remember how far you have come.” – Unknown**

“So sweet" mumbled Hermione. Draco yelled and fell off the bed in shock. He quickly rose to his feet to look down at Hermione. Her brown eyes barely open, a small smile on her lips and some of her colour returning to her face. “You beautiful, beautiful woman. I’m so angry at you" said Draco as he leant down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. Hermione leaned up a bit to apply more pressure, but Draco moved away, and she pouted. “I’m so happy your awake Mione. I’m so sorry" said Harry as he launched himself off his bed and into hers. 

She wrapped her arm around him, grabbed Draco’s with the other and looked at everyone else. “Everyone alive?” asked Hermione as she looked at her friends, Narcissa and Remus around her bedside. “You were the worst. Neville and Tonks both got hurt pretty badly but some Madam Pomfrey and St. Mungo’s magic and they’ll be good as new" replied Draco as he squeezed her hand. She looked down at Harry, who refused to look at her. She could tell something had happened to him, something more than guilt, so using her hand that clung to him, she put it under his chin and moved his face up, so he was looking at her. 

“What happened?” she asked softly. Harry started to silently sob, so Draco jumped in for him to say what he had found out. “Bellatrix was battling Sirius; he was in front of that archway. They called it the veil of death. She pushed him through it. His gone Hermione” said Draco softly as he squeezed her hand. She quickly let his go and wrapped both arms around Harry as he shook with sobs. Hermione’s body following his. Silent sobs shook her body, and she couldn’t help the hiss that left her mouth, crying was painful. Harry attempted to get off her, but she held him tighter beside her. Hermione looked up at Remus, who was trying to hold back his tears. “I’m really sorry Remus and Narcissa. He will be missed" she said as she smiled at the adults. “Thank you, Hermione," Remus replied with a bow of his head. Draco was thankful neither he or Ginny were jealous people, as Hermione laid in a hospital bed, side by side with Harry, Hermione clinging onto him tightly as they both sobbed, and she whispered into his ear. All they could see was him nodding. 

Harry slowly unwrapped himself from Hermione, smiled at her and walked back over to Ginny’s bed. Draco stood statue still beside her. She knew she would hear about this eventually and smiled softly up at him. He grimaced before he opened his mouth, impersonating Archie. She knew she was in for an earful too, but she wasn’t Neville. She was going to fight back. **“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?”** yelled Draco as he glared down at her. “I was thinking my best friend needed my help" replied Hermione with a shrug. **“WHAT ABOUT IF I NEEDED YOU HERE? SAFE!”** yelled Draco.

**“YOU HAVE KNOWN SINCE 1ST YEAR, BEFORE WE WERE EVEN FRIENDS, I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE HARRY. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT A CHOICE, GO, BECAUSE IT WILL ALWAYS BE HARRY. HE IS MY BROTHER. IF HE NEEDS TO DO SOMETHING DUMB OR BRAVE. I WILL BE STANDING BESIDE HIM"** roared Hermione. She seen Narcissa lean forward when Draco first started yelling but Hermione held her hand up. He needed to get this out. She could deal with it. **“YOU PUT ME IN A FUCKIN BODYBIND AND YOU COME BACK TO A HOSPITAL BED"** yelled Draco, eyes not moving off her. “I’m not going to apologise for either. The body bind was necessary, and you were unfrozen eventually, get over it, as for being in a hospital bed. I didn’t exactly plan this part out!” snapped Hermione. 

**“IT WASN’T FUCKIN NECESSARY”** yelled Draco, shocking everyone at the octave he reached. **“YES, IT WAS. DAPHNE WAS DISOWNED FOR BEING THERE AND THEY HAD FREE REIN TO ATTACK HER. YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR HAD THE IMPERIUS CURSE ON YOU! WAKE UP DRACO! YOU KNOW THE LENGTHS HE WOULD OF WENT TO, TO GET TO YOU, AND THAN WHEN THE ORDER ARRIVED. HE WOULD HAVE HAD YOUR MOTHER TOO. GROW UP. YOU WERE LEFT BEHIND. BE FUCKIN GLAD YOU WERE. YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE! BE THANKFUL"** snapped Hermione as she turned her head and starred at the wall. “You couldn’t have known that would have happened" snapped Draco a bit softer this time. “Really? You guys are hiding out at Sirius’ for fun? Or because Lucius is a fuckin sociopath?” questioned Hermione with a roll of her eyes. 

“I didn’t know she had such a foul mouth” Remus whispered to Harry, but he wasn’t listening. He had his eyes down casted. He knew Hermione’s loyalty had no end but to give up Draco, who was perfect for her. She had to be silly. “Only when she is really really pissed" replied Ginny as she looked at Harry. She gently laid a hand on Harry’s back. **“YOU LEFT ME"** Yelled Draco. It seemed to be the one part he couldn’t get past. **“AND YOUR NOT IN A HOSPITAL BED. BE THANKFUL"** yelled Hermione, but before Draco could even reply Madame Pomfrey came running in. “What is all this yelling? It’s a HOSPITAL wing, not a quidditch match" said the Matron. “My apologies Madam Pomfrey” said Hermione, who had the decency to look ashamed. “Miss Granger, your awake! Thank Merlin! Oh, dear girl" replied the Matron with a little skip of joy. “was there a chance I wouldn’t?” asked Hermione confused. “It was touch and go for a few hours dear. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey is an amazing medi-witch” said Narcissa with a smile in Madam Pomfrey’s way.


	153. Chapter 153

**“Everyone has inside them a piece of good news. The good news is you don’t know how great you can be! How much you can love! What you can accomplish! And what your potential is.” – Anne Frank**

The doors flew open and Greg come racing in, waving the daily Prophet. “headline news" he exclaimed as he come to a stop. “What’s headline news?” asked Hermione as she leant forward as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Hermione’s body. “that you’re a bloody wake. Why didn’t any of you guys galleon me?” snapped Greg as he starred around the room. “Sorry Greg. We were too busy listening to Archie yell at Neville than Draco and Hermione got into it" replied Ginny with a shrug. “I’m glad you’re okay Mione, but I’m mad" said Greg as he walked over to hug her softly and hand her the paper. “Oh, I’m too tired to read it out loud" replied Hermione as she held the paper out, which was thankfully taken by Narcissa. Everyone sat down and gathered around to listen to her. 

**(Copied from the book)**

**‘HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS**

**In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that he who must not be named has returned to this country and is once more active. “It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord – well you know Who I mean – is alive and among us again” said Fudge looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. “It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministries employment. We believe that the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord – Thingy.**

**We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month” stated Minister Fudge. The Minister’s statement was met with dismay and alarm from the community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving assurances that there was “no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that you-know-who is operating amongst us once more". Details of the event that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy. It is believed that he-who-must-not-be-named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening.**

**Albus Dumbledore, recently reinstated headmaster was unavailable for comment. He was been adamant that He-who-must-not-be-named was not dead as we were once led to believe. Meanwhile the “boy who lives" –**

“There you are Harry" laughed Hermione, interrupting Narcissa. “Harry is the boy who lived again, now?” asked Ron, “must be. He can’t be the boy who lied anymore" laughed Remus. “very complimentary of you now Harry. ‘a lone voice of truth ... perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his mission for truth ... forced to bear ridicule and slander'” read Narcissa. “no mention of how it was them doing it" snapped Ginny with a glare at the paper. “Voldemort’s last attempt to take over, pages two to four ... what the ministry should have told us, page five ... why nobody listened to Albus Dumbledore, page six to eight ... exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine" read Narcissa. 

“Exclusive? Yeah, to the Quibbler” laughed Hermione. “Daddy sold it to them. He got a particularly good price too, so we are going to Sweden to hunt down the Crumple-Horned Snorkack" said Luna with a smile. “that’s lovely Luna" said Hermione with a smile. Draco leant into Hermione and whispered in her ear, “hunting a what?” he asked sounding confused. “I have no idea” replied Hermione with a laugh. Narcissa and Remus stood up to make their departure. They said goodbye to each of the kids, some with hugs and handshakes. “Greg and Harry. A word outside please” said Narcissa as she stood up from saying goodbye to Draco and Hermione.


	154. Chapter 154

**“Some luck lies in not getting what you thought you wanted but getting what you have, which once you have got it you may be smart enough to see is what you would have wanted had you known.” – Garrison Keillor**

**_(HARRYS & GREGS POV)_**

**_Harry stood up and looked confused about what they could possibly need to speak about outside but followed Narcissa regardless. They had reached the stone steps at the entry way when she paused. “Greg. I know you’ve been bouncing from safe houses and friends. No longer, you will come stay with Draco, Remus, and I. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to realize. I will see you at the platform when school ends” said Narcissa as she hugged the boy. “Are you sure Mrs Malfoy?” asked Greg, hope shinning in his eyes. “It’s either Narcissa or Cissy, you pick. I am sure, I will see you there" Narcissa replied as she smiled at him. Greg could do nothing more than nod his head vigorously before turning and going back inside._ **

**_Harry wondered if he was getting the same option. “Harry. I know you prefer to go to the burrow, but If you want too, your more than welcome to come to Grimmauld Place. I know it will be hard to grieve with your Aunt and Uncle. I figured you may want people around who knew Sirius best. Narcissa knows his childhood. I know his school and after years. We figured you might like to be near in case you have questions. It’s completely up to you. Dumbledore has agreed, though he did make it clear you needed to return to the Dursley's for at least a week” said Remus as he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry beamed. “You will be there?” asked Harry, “I will be there. I’m moving in. I’ll only be gone a few days a month. I’ll head home for the moons" replied Remus with a smile. “Do you think we could have the whole gang over?” asked Harry as he looked at Narcissa. “Eventually. Summer is a long time. I’m just going to ask for a while to grieve myself. I’ll need it because it’s full steam ahead with the order now" replied Narcissa with a smile. “It sounds good. A week with the Dursley’s than I’ll come to you guys” said Harry with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Remus, then Narcissa. She patted his cheek and spoke, tears shinning in her eyes. “He really loved you. He was so proud of you. He would hate to know you blamed yourself. It has to stop” said Narcissa as she leant forward and kissed his cheek. Harry simply nodded._ **

(NORMAL POV)

Hermione and Draco were sitting in her hospital bed when the doors opened, and they watched Dumbledore floating a pink body behind him. They both watched in silence as he gently lowered Umbridge onto a hospital cot. Hermione leant forward so her face was hiding in Draco’s shoulder to smother her laughter. Dumbledore simply looked at them, Hermione hiding and Draco trying to keep a straight face, but he said nothing. He simply informed Madam Pomfrey and then left. “I shouldn’t laugh but" trailed off Hermione as she launched into another fit of silent giggles until she exclaimed in pain. “Are you okay?” asked Draco as he spun to face her, gathering her face in his hands as she clutched her sides and tears ran down her face. 

“Yeah, I’m okay" said Hermione with sobs in her throat. “Madam Pomfrey, she is still in pain" said Draco loudly to gain the matron's attention. “she is due for a pain potion and the purple one. You know where I keep hers, Mr Malfoy" said Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand in the direction of the locked wooden box on the cupboard shelf. Draco grabbed her potions and made his way back over too Hermione. She didn’t waste time in throwing them down her throat. She waited the few minutes and sighed in happiness. Magic was must easier in healing than muggle medicine. 

“come lay with me" said Draco as he got himself comfortable on the bed Daphne had expanded so Draco could hold Hermione as she slept. Hermione laid down on her side, so she was facing Draco. She didn’t care if Umbridge or Neville heard her. She knew no one would care what Umbridge had to say and she trusted Neville with her life. She gently reached out and put her hand on Draco’s face as his hand was on her hip. “I’m sorry I left you” said Hermione as she traced patterns on his cheek. “I know why you did it. I just wish it weren’t necessary. Did he go after you?” said Draco, whispering the question. “He didn’t even pay any attention to me" replied Hermione, not wavering in her eye contact, Draco needed to know she wasn’t lying.

“Good. I know you’re going to always follow Harry into battle, but you don’t have too" stated Draco with a frown. “You’re asking me to stay behind?” questioned Hermione, a frown etched upon her face, Draco studied her quietly. “Would it change anything?” questioned Draco, sounding unsure if he wanted the answer. “I’ve been telling Harry since 1st year, that he doesn’t have to do things alone. I’m not going to start now. If it comes between choosing you and helping Harry defeat Voldemort. It will kill me to do it, but you would lose" replied Hermione as she starred into his eyes. 

“Why is helping Potter so important?” questioned Draco with a scowl. “Harry is my person. My best friend and brother. Every time I was bullied, I ran to Harry. Every time something happened to Harry, he ran to me. We’ve always had Ron but never for the serious stuff. His Harry’s fun friend, I’m Harry’s everything else. It’s essential for me to help Harry defeat Voldemort, for me, my parents, Harry’s future, ours, and everybody else. I can’t sit back and think someone else will do it because that’s how everyone else is thinking, nothing would get done. I will be standing beside Harry at that final battle. Question is, will you be holding my hand or not?” questioned Hermione, voice never wavering. She sounded strong the whole time, while the inside of her is nervous that if Draco chose to leave, it would kill her a bit. 

Draco was silent for a long time. Hermione could have sworn that the ticking of the clock was mocking her. She slowly took her hand off Draco's face and went to roll over when Draco pulled her closer by her hip and moved his lips down to meet her. He kissed her softly, pulled away and whispered, “I’ll follow you to the end of the earth witch", Hermione didn’t bother replying, she scooted over and laid her body against Draco’s as she put her hand behind his head, lightly scratching the back of it as she reconnected their lips. Hermione suddenly moved the wrong way and caused a hiss to escape her lips before she could stop it. 

“You’re still injured, enough snogging, go to sleep love" said Draco as he carefully laid her down and she curled up against his body, head under his chin and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning Hermione woke up before everyone else. She quickly unlatched herself from Draco and walked over to the bedside table, hoping to find some Parchment and Quill but no such luck. She checked them all before she frowned. She quietly made her way into the doorway of Madam Pomfrey’s office, where she found the items she needed. She quickly put the ink on the quill and started writing.


	155. Chapter 155

**“Don’t quit yet, the worst moments are usually followed by the most beautiful silver linings. You have to stay strong, remember to keep your head up and remain hopeful.” – Unknown**

**Dear Headmaster.  
I have a matter that I wish to discuss with you, privately. It should not take long at all, but it must be done soon. If you could let me know when, I would be much obliged.   
Miss Hermione Granger.**

Hermione quickly sealed it shut and walked towards the doors. She felt okay today, she was about 50% fine, well enough to stroll to the headmaster’s gargoyles quietly and quickly. “Um, can you give this to the headmaster please?” asked Hermione, unsure how it would work but the gargoyle didn’t move until she seen a small slot open up on the bottom of the statue. Hermione quickly put the note in, thanked the gargoyle and hurried back to the hospital wing. She slipped inside and sighed in relief that no one was awake yet, but as she looked around, she noticed Dolores Umbridge was. 

She slowly walked over and sat down beside her. “You were absolutely horrendous to us children, but you didn’t deserve what’s happened to you. I hope you can forgive the part I played in it" said Hermione as she stood up to walk away. She didn’t expect an answer, so she was quite surprised when Umbridge spoke. “never" the woman mumbled. Hermione simply nodded and moved back to her own bed and laid down beside Draco to doze back off. 

She woke up to everyone around her bed softly talking, but she didn’t open her eyes, still tired from her morning activity and the guilt over Umbridge that had now settled in her heart. “How’s Hermione doing?” asked Greg as he looked over at her before looking back at Draco. “She still seems sore and will be on potions for a while, but she is moving around a lot more now” replied Draco as he pushed her hair away from her eyes. She decided now was a good time to wake up. “Morning sleepyhead" said Greg with a smile. “Good morning Greg, Morning everyone" said Hermione as her eyes moved along them all. They all looked so much better today, except Harry. She could see the grief and loss in his eyes. It broke her heart. 

“I made you some French toast, just the way you like it" said Greg as he moved to put a plate on her lap as she sat up. “You beautiful man! If I weren’t happily taken, I’d marry you for your French toast" laughed Hermione as she picked up a piece and dug in. “Wow almost left for toast" laughed Daphne as she looked at the scandalised look on Draco’s face. “What’s new?” asked Hermione. “Wanna see something? Ginny was clicking her tongue at Harry and watch" said Ron before making a clicking noise. Umbridge shot up in her bed and looked around. “Everything okay Madam Umbridge?” asked Madam Pomfrey as she exited her office. 

“I’m fine" replied Umbridge before she slowly laid back down. Everyone was in silent fits of laughter except for Hermione and Harry. Harry looked ashamed. The same way Hermione was. “Ronald. You don’t know what Umbridge went through. She is horrid but we don’t know what happened to her. It’s wrong to rejoice in her torment. We need to be better" said Hermione as she slammed her knife and fork down. Her appetite disappeared. “No. She was horrible, she probably deserved it" replied Ron, in his usual ignorant way. “do what you want, just don’t do it in front of me" replied Hermione sternly. 

Suddenly the hospital wing doors opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. Hermione leapt from the bed with surprising strength and ran to her professor, just in time for Professor McGonagall to open her arms and accept her. Hermione barely registered the walking stick that McGonagall was leaning heavily on. “My dear girl. I heard all about your defence of me. It was much appreciated” said McGonagall softly into Hermione’s hair as she hugged her. “I’m so very glad to see you Professor" replied Hermione as she stood back a bit and smiled at McGonagall. The professor patted her cheek as she walked more into the room.

“I see the Gryffindor hourglass needs an update. A hundred points to Mr Potter, for alerting the world to Voldemort’s return. Fifty points to Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom for assisting in the capture of multiple death eaters. Fifty points to Mr Zabini and Miss Lovegood for the help. Sixty points to Miss Greengrass for her assistance and logical thinking of removing a wounded classmate. Twenty points to Mr Malfoy and Mr Goyle for their constant vigilance while attempting to contact assistance, and finally. To Miss Granger, I award seventy-five points, for defying a teacher to aid another and in her assistance against known death eaters" said McGonagall loudly, eyes boring into the side of Umbridge’s head. The group all beamed at the professor as she walked over to converse with Madam Pomfrey. 

“I don’t know why if got points. I didn’t do anything” muttered Greg, looking a tad confused. “I don’t know either mate" replied Draco as he too looked the same. “It’s so good to know she is okay tho" said Daphne as she smiled at the back of McGonagall’s head. “It sure is" replied Hermione. They sat in silence for a few moments before the door was thrown open again. They all spun in time to see Hagrid come bounding into the room. “I came soon as I heard. Yeh alrigh'?” asked Hagrid as he looked at the group of students. “we are fine Hagrid. Where have you been?” asked Hermione as she smiled at him. “I bin hidin' out in the mountains, same as Sirius when he-" but Hagrid trailed off as Harry’s face dropped. “anyway, I’m back now" said Hagrid quickly. 

“Ev'ryone knows yeh've bin tellin' the truth now, tha’s gotta be better eh Harry?” questioned Hagrid as he looked at Harry, but Harry merely shrugged his shoulders. “look, I knew Sirius longer ‘n yeh did ... He died in battle an' tha's the way he’d've wanted ter go" said Hagrid as he laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “he didn’t want to go at all" snapped Harry as he stood up and left the hospital wing. “I’m sorry Hagrid. He isn’t dealing with the loss.” Said Hermione as her eyes followed Harry’s wake. “I’ll go find him" replied Ginny as she stood up and put her hand on Hagrid’s arm. “it’s good to see you Hagrid” said Ginny with a smile as she left.


	156. Chapter 156

**“Keep your face always toward the sunshine – and shadows will fall behind you.” – Walt Whitman**

Hermione was discharged from the hospital wing the day of the feast. She was last to leave and slowly made her way up to the common room. It took so much longer due to her injuries, but she eventually made it to find everyone walking around in different directions, looking for last minute things except Harry. He seemed to be staring at the wall. She sat down beside him as quietly as possible, but he still jumped. “Mione, I’m glad they finally released you" said Harry with a half-hearted smile. She put her hand on his arm and made him look up to show him a small smile as they continued to watch everyone else. Slowly one by one, they made their way to the living area. “We are all ready to go to the feast?” asked Greg as he stood up, followed by Ron, Daphne and Blaise. Ginny and Draco looked at their partners, waiting to see what they were doing. “You guys go ahead. I need to speak to Harry, then we’ll catch up" said Hermione without removing her hand from Harry’s arm. 

Ginny and Draco gave a nod and headed out of the common room with everyone else. “What’s up Mione?” questioned Harry. Hermione stood up and started pacing, “when I lost my cousin, I had an Aunty send me a poem, I remember it word for word. Can I tell you?” asked Hermione stopping her pacing to look at him. Harry looked puzzled. “I didn’t know you lost a cousin" he stammered. “Last year. He committed suicide. It was the bleakest summer I had ever spent. We were quite close, Hogwarts changed things but not a lot. His the only one in my extended family to know about me. I used to write him letters monthly" said Hermione with a shrug, talking about her cousin still hurt, but Harry needs understanding, not fake ‘I’m sorry' when they really don’t know what else to say. “Is that who you used to write too? Why didn’t you tell us?” asked Harry puzzled. “It hurt to talk about him, so I stopped. I barely mention him" replied Hermione with a shrug, hoping Harry understood. It seemed he did as he lowered his head. 

**“Grief, you’ll find comes in waves, similar to when a ship is sinking. You’re drowning with all the wreckage around you, everything around you reminding you of all the beauty and meaning of the ship that was and is no more. You find some piece of the wreckage and hold on for a while, it may be a physical item, a photograph, or a memory. Sometimes it’s someone who is also floating in the same wreckage.  
In the beginning, the waves are 100 feet tall and crash over you without mercy. They come seconds apart, with barely enough time to catch your breath. Weeks or months pass, and you realize the waves are still 100 feet tall, but they come less frequently. You can breathe and function between them." hermione took a deep breath before continuing**

**One day, they’ll only be 50 feet waves, with a bit of a further gap between the crashing surrounding you, they give you ample time to see the 100 feet tall waves forming. You can see them coming, they are significant days. Christmas, a birthday, a death Anniversary. You prepare for these days, but it doesn’t work, you can’t prepare to start drowning again, even if it’s only for a day.  
The waves never stop Harry. You just learn how to surf"** said Hermione as tears rolled down her eyes. “How big are your waves?” asked Harry as he had tears rolling down his eyes. “They are 80 feet tall, but a 100-footer is coming for me. He died the first week of Summer holidays. The day is on the horizon for me and it’s the first-year anniversary, so the waves are big, but lately. They’ve been 80 feet and I have been functioning and breathing in between” replied Hermione as she resumed her seat next to him.

“Thank you for sharing with me Mione. I’m going to go for a walk. Do you want to come? There is someone I’ve got to see" said Harry as he stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and followed him out of the portrait hole. They walked in silence until Harry spoke. “Nick. NICK" yelled Harry as the Gryffindor ghost was at the end of the corridor.  
Nick stopped instantly and headed towards them. “Ah Mr Potter. I was wondering when you were going to come see me” said Nick with a small bow of his head. “You were expecting me?” asked Harry puzzled. “Of course, when most students suffer a loss, they tend to find us Ghost with a million questions” replied Nick with a penetrating stare. 

“You’re right. Your still here. Can anyone choose to be here or is it random? How does it work?” asked harry as he starred back. Hermione frowned. She could see where this was going. “He won’t come back Harry" said Nick quietly. “You don’t know that!” replied Harry, frustration and anger lacing his voice. “Yes, I do. I stayed behind instead of going ‘on' as I was afraid of death. As a child and no doubt an adult, Sirius Black was not afraid of death. He would of went on to find your parents" replied Nick with a small smile and sadness in his eyes. “Thanks Nick" mumbled Harry, now completely down-trodden.


	157. Chapter 157

**“What defines us is how well we rise after falling.” – Lionel from Maid in Manhattan Movie**

“They aren’t completely gone, you know" said a voice between them. Harry and Hermione spun to find Luna standing behind them on her way to the feast. “Why do you say that?” asked Harry hurriedly, it seemed he was desperate for something. “You heard the voices from the veil. It’s just a curtain between us and the other side. We can’t see them, but they are always right there, beside you and in your heart" replied Luna with a smile before she started skipping off. “I love that girl, but she is odd" laughed Hermione as she watched Luna disappear. “we all are a bit, she fits in" replied Harry. 

“we sure are an odd bunch" laughed Hermione as her and Harry slowly walked down the corridor. “why are we avoiding the feast?” asked Hermione as she walked aimlessly with Harry. “I don’t want to hear Dumbledore’s speech, not today" replied Harry, a bit of venom lacing his tone as he said the headmaster’s name. “Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Professor Dumbledore?” asked Hermione quietly. “One day. Soon, just not today" said Harry with a frown. 

Hermione and Harry walked back to the common room and found their friends sitting around talking quietly. Hermione walked over to the empty space next to Draco and half threw herself down on the lounge. She laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her waist. “You okay?” he asked, “Yeah, just went for a walk with Harry. I could do with a pain potion, so I’ll be right back" said Hermione as she went to stand again. “I’ll grab them" replied Draco as he stood up and placed a kiss upon her forehead before walking away. 

“oh Mione. I just remembered. I’m so sorry. You should have told me to stop walking” said Harry, suddenly very ashamed of himself. “It’s fine Harry. Nothing a pain potion and sleep can’t fix" replied Hermione with a wave of her hand as she waited for Draco. Thankfully, he was a lot quicker than she was and the minute the potion was in her hand, she downed it with a grimace. It didn’t taste too good. “Greg, do you still need somewhere to go for the holidays? I can ask Mum" said Ron suddenly. “Thanks Ron but I’m spending them with Draco" replied Greg with a smile. 

He and Ron had gotten closer and he was thankful, it took some of the hurt about Crabbe away. “that’s great" said Daphne. “speaking of holidays. Are we still going to the musing park?” questioned Blaise as he looked around the group. “the amusement parks?” questioned Hermione to make sure she had it right, though she could bet she did. “yeah" replied Blaise with a childlike grin. “I suppose, we could. It would be easier for me to change some galleons into muggle currency as my father is locked up, so the threat is only minimal now" replied Draco with a frown. 

“we’ll all need to ask permission than sort out a date" said Hermione before she yawned. “we should all get some sleep, ready for the train tomorrow” said Daphne as she stood up and walked around the couch and stopped at the stairs to see everyone else slowly rising, besides Hermione and Draco. He was currently grabbing their pillows, ready to resume their lounge, which Hermione was extending once again. “Goodnight" said Hermione, with everyone returning the greeting. 

Hermione had barely rearranged the couch before she heard a knock on the common room door. She walked over and opened it to find a student standing there, “This is for you Hermione" he said as he handed her a slip of a parchment. “Thankyou" replied Hermione as she closed the portrait and stood with her back to it while she unveiled the parchment contents. 

_‘Miss Granger.  
I apologize for the late hour. If you could possibly join me in my office. The password is ‘Whizz Fizz’.   
Headmaster  
Dumbledore’_

Hermione walked back over the couch and picked up her hand. “what is that?” asked Draco as he pointed at the letter in her hand. “Professor Dumbledore wants to see me" replied Hermione as she put her wand away and walked towards the portrait door. She felt Draco take her hand into his as he fell into step beside her. “you’ve walked enough today. I want to make sure you’re okay, I will wait outside" said Draco as he opened the door for her. She climbed out and started heading to the headmaster’s office. “Do you know what this is about?” questioned Draco as he walked beside her.

“Yes. I’m just surprised he waited so long to answer my request" replied Hermione with a shrug. “Oh. Who won the house cup?” asked Hermione randomly as they were about to pass the great hall. “Gryffindor, again" replied Draco. He suddenly stopped in front of the gargoyles blocking the headmaster’s staircase. “Whizz Fizz" said Hermione. She watched as he moved aside, and a staircase appeared. She started walking but felt Draco’s resistance. “You can wait outside the office. It has chairs" said Hermione with a small laugh. Draco followed. 

Hermione stood outside the door and knocked softly. She heard Dumbledore permit her entry before she opened the door and disappeared inside the office. “I do hope you are not walking around alone after your injuries Miss Granger" said Dumbledore over his half-moon spectacles. “No Sir, Draco is outside" replied Hermione as she slowly moved forward. “Have a seat" said Dumbledore as he waved his hand towards the plush seats in front of his desk. “Thank you, Professor,” replied Hermione as she sat down. “I received your note. I am sorry for the late hour and meeting” said Dumbledore as he looked at her. “I understand how busy you must be. Thank you for taking the time to see me Sir" replied Hermione with a smile. 

“what is bothering you?” asked Dumbledore as he placed his hands under his chin, giving Hermione his full attention. “You are aware that we are currently residing in the founders chambers?” asked Hermione, figuring it was best to start there. “I am aware" replied Dumbledore as he looked at her. “Everyone had left one day, and I was reading in Miss Ravenclaw’s library, when I drifted off and started thinking about Voldemort. I was curious about how he could survive the killing curse that rebounded and survived what happened in 1st year. She mentioned the Resurrection Potion was created by Salazar himself. I questioned her further about his seeming immortality and she mentioned a word. I can’t find anything on the subject, but it’s definitely a theory worth bringing to you. I haven’t mentioned it to another soul Sir" stated Hermione as she watched a wave of emotions pass in his eyes before it settled on his twinkle. 

“You really are the brightest witch of your age. What was Rowena's theory?” questioned Dumbledore suddenly serious and sitting up in his chair. “She mentioned his immortality could be because of a Horcrux" said Hermione. She was quite curious when he gasped. “That is remarkably interesting. I hope I can trust you to guard this information to yourself" said Dumbledore as he studied her.


	158. Chapter 158

**“Would you like me to give you a formula for success? It’s quite simple, really: Double your rate of failure. You are thinking of failure as the enemy of success. But it isn’t at all. You can be discouraged by failure or you can learn from it, so go ahead and make mistakes. Make all you can. Because remember that’s where you will find success.” – Thomas J. Watson**

“Of course, Sir. Thank you for seeing me, I should be getting to sleep and more potions" said Hermione as she nodded at the headmaster and stood up clutching her side as the pain was coming back as she was due for more potions. “Of course, Dear Girl. You can come with me" said Dumbledore as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked at Draco. “Mr Malfoy. If you’ll follow me" said Dumbledore as he stepped back and walked over to his fireplace with Hermione and Draco close behind. “My fireplace is connected to the founder’s chambers. Feel free to use it" said Dumbledore as he handed them the floo powder. 

Hermione paused. “Sir. I have a solution to Harry’s transport problem. If there is one" stated Hermione suddenly. “what is that Miss Granger?” questioned Professor Dumbledore curiously. “My parents. They can collect him from Private drive and deliver us to Grimmauld place. It is technically a muggle street" said Hermione. “Interesting. I may explore that a bit further. Thank you, Miss Granger”, replied Dumbledore with a nod. They said goodnight to him before disappearing. 

Hermione walked over to the couch and stood in front of it. She unclasped her robe and laid down, Thankful she still had pyjama’s on underneath from the hospital stay. Draco kissed her forehead as he walked past behind her. “I’ll grab your potions and change. I’d tell you not to go anywhere, but that’s not happening anyway" said Draco with a chuckle as he made his way up the stairs. Hermione moved around a bit to try to get comfortable but gave up and sat herself up, ready to take her potions and wait for Draco to come to bed. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long at all. He walked around the lounge and placed himself beside her, as he handed her potion after potion. Hermione hated that she was on 4 potions a day. She frowned when Draco handed her a fifth that she recognised as a dreamless sleep. She wasn’t taking that, so she handed it back. “You don’t want nightmares, take it" said Draco as he went to give it back to her. “I don’t want it. I’m sure if I was going to get nightmares. they would have happened already" said Hermione with a frown. 

Draco gave up fighting her, so instead he put it down on the coffee table and climbed in beside her. He laid down and opened his arm for Hermione to come and snuggle up to him. It didn’t take her long at all. She laid down and placed her head on his shirtless chest, her hand drawing patterns on his peck. Draco wrapped his arm around her, holding Hermione as tight as he could without hurting her, while his other hand rested on her hip. He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight love” whispered Draco as he closed his eyes. He felt Hermione kiss his chest as she whispered back. “Goodnight Draco. I love you". “I love you" replied Draco. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep. Thankfully, the nightmares stayed away, again. 

Hermione woke up the next morning to Harry shaking her shoulder. “It’s breakfast time" he said quietly as he moved back to the kitchen table. Hermione yawned and stretched before she woke Draco up. Draco kissed her good morning and helped her stand up. She slowly made her way to the table, to find Harry and Ginny sitting side by side. On Ginny's right sat Neville and Archie, tho the former looked a bit nervous. On Archie’s right sat Daphne and Ron, who was beside Greg and Blaise. The most shocking was Luna, who was sitting beside Blaise. Hermione took her seat on Harry's left and the seat beside her open for Draco. He pulled a shirt on and started towards the steps when Harry stopped him. 

“I have her potions Draco. You can sit" said Harry as he pointed at the potions in front of Hermione. Draco gave a grateful nod and took his seat. The feast before them looked amazing. “You out-done yourself Greg and Blaise" said Draco as the rest murmured their agreement. “Thanks" said Greg as he reached over and started loading his plate. No one spoke except for the occasional. “please pass the bacon, or the French toast, fruit or yoghurts”. The boys had pulled out an all-expense meal. A variety of everything. It looked similar to the school feasts, minus everyone else. 

“Neville. Can I ask a personal question?” asked Ginny, causing the small conversations to silence. “what’s up?” replied Neville looking extremely nervous. “Have you told your Grandmother that your gay?” questioned Ginny. “No, I’m telling her this summer, so if someone gets a surprise visit, it’s me and I’m hiding" laughed Neville with a shrug. Most of these people had dealt with or heard of his Gran so it was no surprise to them. “What about you Archie?” questioned Daphne. “They know. It’s not that much of a deal in the muggle world" said Archie with a shrug of his shoulders. They all turned to look at Hermione and Harry. 

The former simply shrugged while Hermione said “His telling the truth. It’s not unusual and everyone is mostly accepting. Of course, we deal with homophobes, but they aren’t too loud about it mostly" replied Hermione. “what the hell is a homophobe?” questioned Blaise. “Similar to a death eater. They don’t kill gays, but they believe its unnatural and wrong, similar to how death eaters view Archie and I" replied Hermione. She watched the pureblood’s shudder. Eventually breakfast died down and everyone went in their own directions to grab their trunks, pack last minute items, and pull them down the stairs.


	159. Chapter 159

**“To be a champion, I think you have to see the big picture. It’s not about winning and losing; it’s about every day hard work and about thriving on a challenge. It’s about embracing the pain that you’ll experience at the end of a race and not being afraid. I think people think too hard and get afraid of a certain challenge.” – Summer Sanders**

Hermione sat on the couch frustrated until Daphne joined her. “what’s wrong?” asked Daphne as she studied her facial expression. “apparently I’m not allowed to grab my own trunk, despite having a wand! It’s not like I’d be carrying it down the stairs" said Hermione with a sigh. She hated feeling helpless. “You need to accept his hovering. You have no idea how scared he was when you were laying in that hospital bed. His felt helpless since the moment you petrified him. Now on top of his already lingering fear, you’re going home for atleast half the summer, where he couldn’t possibly know how you’re doing, until the owl returns” stated Daphne with a half-glare at Hermione’s facial expression. Hermione’s face froze. She was so focused on her being “useless" that she didn’t remember that’s how he had felt. Daphne didn’t feel the need to comment or say anything. She simply stood up and grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulders and stood by the door. 

One by one, everyone came down the stairs and put their trunks down ready for the elves to collect and take to the train. “Everyone have everything?” asked Hermione as she got up and stood beside Draco. “Yeah” came a mumbled collection. Daphne opened the portrait door and they started walking out together but Hermione stopped Draco by putting a hand on his arm. “My potions, they are in my trunk" said Hermione as she turned around, but Draco stopped her. “They are in your bag" said Draco as he took it off his shoulder and handed it to her. “you’re amazing" said Hermione as she placed her lips against his softly. “Let’s go" said Draco as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the common room, where everyone was waiting in the hallway. “Do you think we’ll be back here next year?” asked Blaise as he looked back at the door. “I don’t know" replied Ginny with a shrug. The group’s couples held hands as they walked down to the entryway. Blaise and Greg walking beside them. 

They walked down the steps towards the carriages when Blaise suddenly gasped. “I can see them" he says as he points towards the Thestrals. “Who did you see di-“ but Ginny trailed off as Harry spoke. “Sirius?” he questioned looking at Blaise. “How do you know?” asked Ron as he looked at Harry. “Blaise was the only one not in a duel at the time" replied Harry with a shrug. “Yeah” muttered Blaise as he stood transfixed on the skeleton horse. “Bloody creepy looking things" muttered Blaise as he stepped up to the carriage and opened the door. Blaise, Greg, Ginny, and Harry got in the first one, with Hermione, Draco, Daphne, and Ron taking up the next one. The ride down to the train was silent in their carriage, no one finding the need to fill the silence. The rest of the train ride consisted of the same type of comfortable silence. Hermione leant on Draco and napped most of it, with him waking her twice for her potions. She didn’t argue with him, she let him dote on her. 

The train finally come to a stop and Hermione slowly rose to her feet with everyone else. The small group slowly headed towards the Weasley parents, Remus and Narcissa. “How was the rest of your term?” asked Narcissa as she pulled Draco into a hug. Hermione could hear Mrs Weasley asking the same of her kids, while Lupin stood beside Harry with his hand on his shoulder. “Quiet" replied Draco with a chuckle. “Hermione, good to see you looking so well" said Narcissa as she pulled Hermione in for a hug. “I have to thank your son for that. His been taking good care of me" replied Hermione with a smile when Narcissa let go of her to hug Greg. 

“I better get going, my parents are waiting for me on the other side" said Hermione as she wrapped her arms around Draco’s neck while he wrapped his around her waist. “If you need anything" said Draco, “Owl me?” questioned Hermione. “Everyday" replied Draco with a smile, Hermione laughed. A real honest laugh, “Maybe not every day” she replied while still giggling. Draco planted a quick kiss to her lips causing her laughter to stop. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss, after all, they had an audience. “You ready Mione? I better hurry before Vernon and Petunia leave without me" mumbled Harry as he started walking towards the muggle entry. “let them leave without you, my parents will drive you home” replied Hermione with a shrug of her shoulders.

He heard heavy footsteps behind him and turned to see Remus, Narcissa and Arthur following him, as well as Draco. Greg was standing with Ron and Ginny. “What are you all doing?” asked Harry confused. “I’m walking my girlfriend to her parents. You’re not that special Harry" replied Draco with a roll of his eyes as Hermione whacked him on the chest. Harry just simply laughed. “I’m coming to have a word with your Aunt and Uncle" replied Remus as he nudged Harry forward. Harry barely blinked before he was standing on Kings Cross station. “Where are they?” asked Narcissa but Remus was already walking towards a couple. Hermione smiled when she seen Mad-eye Moody and Tonks walking over to the same couple from a different direction.


	160. Chapter 160

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE - THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING ; BUT I DO OWN ARCHIE, BROUGHT DAPHNE TO LIFE AND OWN THE DRAMIONE SCENES**

**“I hated every minute of training, but I said, ‘Don’t quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion.” – Muhammad Ali**

Remus stopped in front of them. Petunia starred at him for a second before she spoke. “You’re Lily's friend" said Petunia. “I am. I am also not happy with the treatment Harry receives at your house. Lily would be ashamed of you!” snapped Remus as he stepped closer to them, Petunia had the common sense to step back, unfortunately Vernon did not. “If I hear about any more ill treatment, I’ll be around to see you" said Remus as he turned his glare onto Vernon. “Are you threatening me?” snapped Vernon as he glared at Remus. “Of course not. I am promising you. Treat him better, or you’ll face me again" sneered Remus, “You’ll face all of us" said Narcissa, standing to her full height and using the black family glare with a smirk as she kept her eyesight on Petunia. 

“Do I look like I am a man to be threatened?” said Vernon loudly, hoping to get everyone’s attentions. “I’d say you do" replied Mad-eye as he removed his hat and let them see his magical eye. Vernon gasped and stepped back, almost knocking Petunia over. “If we don’t hear from you, for 3 days straight Harry. We will send someone over to check on you" said Tonks as she smiled at Harry. Harry looked too stunned that he couldn’t keep his eyes off Remus, he had never seen Remus go so ‘Uncle' on him before, Harry realized he liked it. “See you all soon" said Harry with a cheerful wave as he turned and started following his Uncle and Aunt, who were hurrying out of the train station will trying to pretend they weren’t.

Hermione seen her parents standing off to the side and turned to Draco and hugged him. “I’ll see you soon. You’ll have to owl me, I don’t have one" said Hermione as she quickly peeked his lips, hoping atleast her father wasn’t looking. Draco simply smiled, “Of course. Have a good summer, don’t forget your potions. Love you" replied Draco. “I love you too" replied Hermione. She turned and walked towards her parents, Thanking Merlin that her dad grabbed her trunk, so they wouldn’t see her wince in pain. She gave one last wave to everyone as they walked back onto the station to use the floo network. Hermione smiled, despite the events of the year – it had been a good one. She found Draco (she already knew him but not this him), made new friends in Blaise, Greg, and Daphne. She watched both of her best friends fall in love and they were all happy. She’d focus on that, not the bad

**THE END - SEQUEL TO COME IN A FEW MONTHS TIME - MRS DEE**


End file.
